Crimson Moon's Tears
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: (RevEddXRegKev) Kevin is a werewolf without a pack and a dark past, Eddward is a vampire with a dark secret and a large bounty on his head. Kevin has been trying to cash in on it but things escalated quickly and now they've teamed up. Why does Eddward seem to go soft on the young wolf? Why is there a werewolf with no pack? Don't own EEnE or Nat
1. Tracking

Kevin leaps over the fallen, dead tree and lands heavily in the snow but continues to run. He's chasing, he's tracking, he's hunting... He comes to a halt and breathes through his mouth before sniffing the air, ear twitching, muscles quivering. He is going to catch him this time, for sure.

Eddward circles around the clearing watching the redheaded mutt that had a hobby of chasing him. He didn't know if it wanted to rip his throat open or if he just thought the chase was thrilling but he didn't care, he was tired of it. He waits until the mutt came close and pounces on him, pinning him down to the ground.

"The fuck do you want?!" Eddward hisses baring his fangs.

Kevin slashed his claws and was able to roll onto his side before biting at the only thing within reach. The Creepers flesh on his arm was no match for his strong jaws.

Eddward hisses in pain and pulls out his silver knife, slashing at the mutt, catching his arm and returning the favor before jumping back landing gracefully ten feet away clutching his wound.

Kevin scrambled to his feet and moved away, growling and snarling. Looking at his arm and giving a short few licks, eyes never leaving the vampire. Growling low again, Kevin mutters "Bastard..."

Eddward doesn't need to glance at his arm to know that it's healing itself as he has a stare down with the mutt.

"Flea bitten mongrel..." He spits back before shooting forward, swinging at the red head. "Why... Do you... Keep... Tracking me?!" he questions swinging at the mutt and missing as he dodges.

Kevin leaps away and glares at the pretty vampire. "Your head will fetch me a pretty penny. You more than just a little wanted."

Kevin snaps his strong jaws a few times before planting his feet and lunging at his target.

Eddward easily avoids the wolf's jaws, leaping back and up he lands on a tree branch a few feet up in the air. With a smirk, the Vampire questions: "Ah, a bounty hunter... How old are you mutt?"

"Old enough!" Kevin snaps as he jumps and claws to get higher.

Eddward chuckles and jump to a different tree. "You are but a pup from the looks of it. Are you sure you wish to continue this battle? Older and more experienced hunters have tried and failed…" he says with a cocky smirk.

Kevin snarls "I may be younger than you, that doesn't mean shit. I'll kill you no matter what!"

Eddward chuckles "You can try pup…" he says a wicked gleam flashing in his blue eyes before dropping down on him making him fall to the ground. Eddward grabs him by the hair and puts him in a choke hold. "To bad really, you are rather attractive for a mutt" he teases.

Kevin desperately tries to get out but fails. Sighing, he concentrates before his body shakes and changes. Tanned skin covers where fur was as he returns to his human form before pushing away and landing on his ass, panting. "Fuck... You!" he breathed.

"How boring and here I thought I might actually get a challenge finally" Eddward says in a sigh, crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

"Oh well, I bid you farewell, Wolfy~" he says turning around beginning to walk off.

Kevin lunges forward and grabs the back of Eddward's shirt before throwing him back on the ground. "Fuck you, I'm getting my bounty!" Kevin pulls out his stake and tries to stab it into Eddward's chest.

Eddward uses his own momentum against him and flips him over his head, making him land hard on his back. He swiftly stands and dusts himself off "I think not, my ginger friend, good try though!"

Kevin makes a hard gasping noise before laying there, catching his breath. "You're a very crafty bastard, ya know that? I'm gonna take great enjoyment from this."

Eddward chuckles darkly "I did warn you, more experienced have tried. If you continue this, I will have no choice but to get serious. I must warn you, I get bored easily" he says, tapping his foot waiting to the wolf to get up. "I'm willing to bet I have a good few hundred years of experience on you and I'd really hate to kill such an attractive wolf"

"Well, excuse me for not having the ability to live for hundreds of years. At least your kind ages well." Kevin gets to his feet and stands to his full height. No shirt left but thankfully he had some pants left. "Thanks for not leaving me naked."

Eddward smirks cockily "I have no problem arranging that" he says twirling the wolf's shirt teasingly. "And thank you for the compliment. You'd be surprised what bleeding people dry can do for the skin" he snickers teasingly.

Kevin smirks and relaxes his hands at his sides. "I'm surprised you're talking to me civilly and not just trying to rip my throat out. That doesn't happen with your kind very often."

"You'll find that I am one of a kind Mr..." Eddward stops mid-sentence, realizing he didn't know the mutt's name.

"My apologies, I do not believe I know your name pup. Care to tell me it so that I may spread news of your death, seeing as how you seem rather determined to battle with me?"

"Hah, the only thing that will be headline news is me cashing in on your bounty. The name is Kevin Barr, I'll be signing your death warrant."

"Awfully confident for a pup that can barely touch me" Eddward snickers. Dropping the wolf's shirt on the ground "Come on then, it's been a while since I've gotten so excited about something and your blood smells absolutely delicious" he says stalking forward.

Kevin laughs before turning on his heels and walking away. "You're no fun when I don't get to track you. I'll just try again some other time. See ya, gorgeous!" he throws a wave over his shoulder.

Eddward shoots forward and grabs the wolf by his hair and pins one of his hands behind his back "Oh no, pup, you have me intrigued you have to deal with me now" he purrs into Kevin's ear.

Enjoying the treatment more than he should, he suppresses a small moan and bites his bottom lip. Backing slightly, before gritting out "Oh really? What exactly about me has you so intrigued?" through clenched teeth.

"You are persistent, you've been tracking me for months now not many could say they accomplished such a task" Eddward says, inhaling the gingers scent. "And when you finally caught up to me, you managed to land a blow again not an easy task." 

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from someone like you, who has had so many more experienced 'mutts' try to kill him. Thanks," Kevin grinned and tried to pry Eddward off him.

Eddward releases him "Was I making you uncomfortable Mon Cher?" he teases.

Kevin spins and grabs Eddward's shirt and crashed their lips together. Breaking the skin on his bottom lip, Kevin sucks some blood out before releasing him.

Eddward chuckles and lick his lip getting a taste of himself "and here I thought I was the blood sucker" he snickers before pouncing on the red head and pinning him on the snow covered ground.

"Heh, you taste pretty good." Kevin grins, before reaching up and licking Edd's lip again.

Edd sweeps him into a rough kiss pulling his hair roughly "I think I might just take you, Pup… It's been quite a while" he says, sliding one of his legs between the red head, spreading his legs apart though with some resistance.

"If you think you can make me howl, then do it. I doubt you have it in you, old man" Kevin grinds his groin against Eddward's leg.

Eddward chuckles as he kisses down Kevin's jawline "Be careful what you wish for Mon Cher" he growls, grazing his fangs on the wolf's neck while grinding into him.

Kevin moans that ends in a growl, baring his fangs and trying to bite Edd. Grabbing his shoulders, Kevin flipped them so Eddward was on his back. Kevin grabbed his shirt and ripped it off.

"Oooo Wolfy, want to play does he?" Eddward asks with a salacious smile and an excited gleam in his eyes. He grabs the red head by his hair and pulls roughly, baring his neck before sinking his teeth in moaning at delicious blood invading his mouth.

Kevin moans at the contact letting Eddward drink from him. It was such a turn on to feel it happening, to feel his blood leave him. Kevin ran his hands down Eddward's side before grabbing his hips, digging some claws in.

Edd growls as a pleasurable pain shoots up from his hip, he takes the chance and flips them so he is on top not, breaking his contact as he pins him to the ground.

Kevin ran his hands behind and up Eddward's back, leaving scratches in their wake and some blood dripping down. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licked his claws clean. Eddward's blood tasted so sweetest!

Eddward detaches himself from the red head's neck and licks it lewdly. Closing the wound with his saliva, he stands up and rips Kevin's pants off along with his own.

"Now who wants to play?" Kevin smirked and sat up on his knees. He latched onto Eddward's abs and was happy when the blood exploded in his mouth.

Eddward moans grabbing the red head he bring him back roughly sliding his boxers off.

"Suck" he says, bringing the wolf face to face with his hard cock "and if you so much as clench your jaw, I will rip your head off" he growls.

"Now why would I do that?" Kevin's eyes glazed over as full blown lust took control. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it over the top before engulfing the length fully and sucking hard. Bringing his hands up to rake claws down Eddward's sides and thighs slowly but soon Kevin needed some kind of stimulation. Sticking a hand down and grabbing his own cock, he stroked in time with his mouth, wanting to bring the sexy vamp to a release. Kevin was soon looking up into light blue eyes.

Edd moans loudly, his breath coming out like smoke in the chilly winter air. He feels blood dripping from the new wounds the wolf made and it didn't matter to him… In fact, it felt exhilarating! He was a sadomasochist after all! He moans again his eyes flashing red as they connect with the wolf's green. He pulls him off before roughly throwing him to the ground as his instincts take over. He is on the ginger in a flash, hiking his legs up over his shoulder before sinking into him without so much as a warning.

Kevin laid there gasping for breath as he grabbed Eddward's arms, sinking claws in. Tears raise in his eyes as he lets loose a scream "Fuck... You! Move, you piece of shit!" Kevin growled through clenched teeth.

"As you wish" Eddward says before beginning to pound into the tight heat he drags his inhumanly sharp nails down Kevin's chest.

Kevin willed his body to relax, the pain talk starts to fade into pleasure. His hips tilting and back arching to be able to receive Eddward easier. Kevin bared his fangs before lunging forward and biting into Edd's soft neck, tasting the same thick blood and moaning.

Eddward gasps and moans as he feels his blood drip down from his neck to his chest from the wound the wolf had just made. The pain sending shivers of pleasure down his spine causing him to thrust harder and faster into the red head as he brings his hand up and grips his hair tightly growling.

Giving a panting moan, Kevin releases Edd's neck and tips his head back and his eyes roll. This was a level of pleasure that he has never had before and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it. Pushing his legs down and wrapping them around Edd's waist after Edd releases them, Kevin meets Edd's thrust.

Eddward smirks and moans before sliding his hand down from his hair to his neck grasping it tightly. Digging his nails in and drawing blood, restricting his breathing he flips them so the wolf is on top. Without pulling out, Eddward thrusted up roughly in a silent command to ride him.

Kevin gets his knees under him and drops himself down on the sexy vampire's cock. "Oh God, yes!" The wolf moaned while he grabbed at Eddward's chest and scratched down.

"There is no God here." Eddward says in a pleasurable growl. He feels the ginger claw at his chest, more blood dripping off of him into the snow. His other wounds from the wolf having already healed, he brings the red head down into a heated kiss, forcing his mouth open and his tongue inside.

Kevin's tongue does battle with Eddward's, winning and grabbing Edd's bottom lip, breaking the skin before plunging his tongue back in. Blood was mixing with the two battling tongues, moans coming from deep within their throats. Kevin broke the kiss and sat up, grinding down hard and fast onto Eddward's cock. "Come on, Old Man... Fuck me like you mean it!" Kevin taunted.

Eddward chuckles "You will regret those words, Pup" he says dragging his nails down the wolf's sides, drawing blood. Stopping at his hips, gripping them tightly, before thrusting up into Kevin and his prostate with inhuman strength.

Kevin's head flew back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head again as a loud moan escaped his mouth. "Yes! More...!" He cried out desperately, craving his release and wanting to the see the well-known violent vampire come undone in the throes of passion. Kevin was managing to keep his thrusts even with Eddward's but if he kept hitting his prostate, he was going to come undone sooner than anticipated.

Edd tightens his grip and begins using his strength to bring the red head down on his cock as he continues thrusting up roughly into his prostate. He grabs the wolf's hair and brings him down, roughly biting into his neck again with a moan. The wolf's blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before and it was electrifying in a way he had never felt.

Kevin moaned into Eddward's neck and tilting his hips in such a way that he took Eddward deeper. He couldn't get much speed in this position but Eddward was still hitting his prostate, he started to push back into his thrusts. Kevin knew he wasn't going to last much longer when he started moaning like a whore. "Yes! Yes! Yesss! Fuuuuuucckkk... I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me then, Mon Petit Chiot" Eddward says pulling away from his neck, licking it to close the wound. As he feel his end near, he racks his nails down the wolf's back with a moan.

Kevin sits up again, continuing to ride, brining Eddward's hand up to his mouth before biting into the soft flesh. Kevin moans before letting loose a howl while he slams down and cums over both of their stomachs.

A few thrusts later Eddward finds his release, as well on a strangled cry. Ripping his hand out of the wolf mouth "Fuck..."

Kevin leaned forward, grinning, blood trickling down is the side of his mouth. "Well, looks like the Old Man still has it!"

Eddward chuckles and pushes the wolf off gently "You pick up a few things here and there over the centuries" he says cleaning himself off with the snow, body completely healed but covered in blood.

Kevin rubs the cold snow onto some of his wounds. He would heal quick enough just not as quick as Vampires. "I'm gonna return the favor, you know this right?

Kevin rubs the cold snow onto some of his wounds. He would heal quick enough just not as quick as Vampires. "I'm gonna return the favor, you know this right?"

Eddward chuckles "Yes, well the question is, what will you do in the meantime?" he questions, standing in only his boxers, the only article of his clothing that didn't get shredded. "The way I see it, you have three options, Mon Cher. Option one: You go into hiding for a few months until my scent is no longer on you and you go back to your pack. Option two: We resume our fight and one of us walks away from here..." He says trailing off.

"The third...?"

Eddward smirks, his eyes returning to blue now that he had sated his blood lust. "You come with me on the run and we can continue our fun, but I warn you, you would be considered my accomplice and would be wanted as well."

Kevin seems to mull over the different options before responding "How do I know you're not going to turn on me?"

"You know my reputation, if I wanted you dead, you would already be dead. I had plenty of chances to rip out your throat" Eddward points out.

"You must have me under some kind of spell or something for me to even consider joining up with you but... It seems to be my only viable option." Kevin grabs his pants, sliding them on and looking around for a shirt. "Oh that's right... You owe me a shirt, by the way."

"Yes, well, you owe me pants AND a shirt" Edd chuckles beginning to walk out of the clearing. He stops at the tree line and whistles to Kevin as he would a dog. "Come on boy, let's go!" he calls with a wide amused shit eating grin on his face.

Kevin growled as his ear subconsciously twitched and crossed his arms. "You're so funny... Haha..." Kevin deadpanned.

"I think I am quite amusing" Edd snickers "Come on, we have a long trek to get to one of my safe houses."

Kevin fell in like next to Eddward. How did things get so heated so quickly? Not that it mattered... He had nothing to go back to back in the 'pack'. He was way stronger than most other werewolves and the vampires where not a big threat either. Guess he'll see how this plans out...

"I hope you have clothes for me... I'm freezing!"

Eddward chuckles "I forget that you mutts can feel things like cold and heat. It's been a while since I have traveled with your kind" he says before looking over and noticing not the wolf's wounds. "Would you like me to heal you before we continue? I can't imagine that is comfortable…"

"Sure?" Kevin uneasily says.

Eddward stops and grabs Kevin to hold him still as he lewdly licks the wounds. Winking at the red head before pulling back, he inspects his work before nodding in satisfaction.

"There, perhaps now you won't be so slow"

"I was only walking slow to keep up with you, Old Man! But thanks anyway..." Kevin shook himself off.

"Do I look old to you pup?" Eddward asks cocking an eyebrow as he picks up the pace.

"If I say yes, will I be attacked?" Kevin laughed.

"Depends on my mood, say it and let's find out." Eddward says chuckling darkly at a full blown run now.

Kevin smirked and concentrated, he grew taller, fur covers skin in a vibrant color of auburn as he took off toward Eddward. He didn't know what was in store for him, but whatever it was, it'll be fun.


	2. Hunting

"Would you hurry up please?!" Eddward hisses at Kevin who is a couple hundred yards behind him. "We are already close to the safe house, I wish to get there before the sun comes up!"

"But I'm so hungry...! I'm going to die!" Kevin drug his feet. He had used all his energy tracking and hunting Eddward and now he is just so hungry. They have walked over an hour and by now, he would do just about anything for some a large slab of meat and a long nap.

"If you would hurry up, you would be able to eat. I have food at the safe house, do I need to carry you?" Eddward asks tapping his foot impatiently, growing tired and bored of waiting on the wolf.

Kevin whines but speeds up to catch up with the cranky Vamp.

Eddward is quick to throw the wolf over his shoulder and speed off towards the safe house with the struggling pup.

"Hey! Let me down! I can walk on my own!" Kevin struggled.

"Shut up I mentioned before I get bored easily and my patience is growing thin it's faster this way I have fed you have not" Eddward says not moving to put the wolf down

Kevin huffs and gives in a bit but every so often he would kick Eddward in the stomach or side on 'accident.'

Eddward finally makes it to the safe house and drops Kevin on the ground in a pile, rather roughly, as he walks through the door.

"I'm going to shower and head to bed. Help yourself to whatever, fat ass" he says walking into a room down the hall.

"You had no issue with my ass an hour ago!" Kevin attacked the kitchen he was sooooooooooo hungry and that bastard pissed him off. How dare he treat him like a fucking rag doll! After he had eaten his fill, he was bored. Eddward was long asleep and he should be but he was antsy. He put his knife from his pocket and flipped it a few times. He needed to get back to his hideout and gather some things. So he set out to do just that... He should be gone just a few hours...

Eddward snaps awake as he hears the door open. He listens intently for a moment before sliding out of bed to confirm his suspicions. Just as he thought, the wolf was gone. He looks at the door before deciding to follow the wolf… worst case scenario, he would have to kill him before he told anyone where this safe house was so he set out tracking the werewolf.

Kevin tracks his own steps back to a small thicket, completely hidden and covered in different scents as to throw off hunters and other bounty hunters. Kevin dips inside and grabs a backpack that he has with essentials and a few weapons not to mention two changes of clothes. Coming out of his hide away, he turns and destroys it, spreading it out to make it look like nothing was there to begin with. "You can come out now, I'm not running. I just had to get my pack."

Eddward steps out from behind a tree and strolls over to the wolf. "One can never be too careful" he says unapologetically. "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard and smelled you aways back. I've been tracking you for awhile now. I can easily pinpoint your scent." Kevin says with a smirk. "I understand why you followed, and I appreciate that you didn't just kill me and be done with it. I'm a man of my word, though. I'm not gonna rat you out. Let's go." Kevin walked past Eddward and toward the safe house.

Eddward turns on his heel and freezes his face turning into a feral scowl.

"Barr" he says, drawing a knife.

Hearing the snick of a blade, he whirls around and draws his. Staring down the powerful vampire was frightening but it got his adrenaline going. "We're starting this now?"

Eddward sneers and throws his blade past Kevin into a tree right behind him, where a hunter falls to the ground, dead, the knife protruding from his heart. "You should really pay more attention, you almost fell right into his trap" Eddward says, walking up pointing to a silver hunting knife in the man's hand. Taking out his own knife, he licked it clean as he begans to leisurely walk in the direction of the safe house.

Kevin shuttered before picking up the hunter's knife and sliding it in his pack. Eddward was intoxicating and it was pissing him off. Something that he would certainly be able to work on being close to the cold Vamp. Keeping up with Eddward, always two steps behind him "Why are you out here in the daylight anyway? Do you want to burn your face off?"

"As long as I keep to the shadows, I should be fine. As for why I am out here… I believe we both know the answer to that" Eddward says, pulling his hood back up as he continues to walk.

Kevin rolled his eyes and moved in step with Eddward. Getting back to the safe house, he put his bag down and grabbed some clothes and stuff from it before staring at Eddward. "Shower?"

"Down the hall" Eddward replies taking his jacket off as he walks towards his bedroom, yawning.

"Thanks"

Kevin stayed in the shower and let the hot water slide down his body, soothing sore muscles and bruises. He didn't know what to do, he was confused and frustrated. He was supposed to hate Vampires and a part of him still does but now... Eddward could have killed him at any time and left him to bleed to death in the woods. As enemies go, he's actually being 'nice'.

"Well, fuck..."

Eddward falls into bed, having stripped down into his boxers. He had to admit to himself that he was relieved that the pup hadn't betrayed him. After all, he had grown rather fond of him in such a short amount of time. Something that no doubt had to do with the fact that the red head reminded him of a past love, though not nearly as gentle or brilliant and, strangely enough, they had the same name. These were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Kevin put on some boxers, sweats, and socks and walked back out to his bag. Making sure to leave everything as it was when he got there. Some lessons his mother taught him still ran strong with him. He sat down on the couch and looked outside the window behind him, laying his head on is arms, he slowly went to sleeping, hearing his mother's lullaby.

Eddward wakes up at around sun set, his internal clock waking him. He stretches and walks out to the living room spotting Kevin "Perhaps I should have mention there was a guest room..." he mutters to himself. Shrugging he walks into the kitchen noticing the huge mess. Angrily, he walks back out grabbing a shoe and throws it at the red head hitting him square on the forehead.

Kevin was brought out of his dream by a sharp pain in the back of his head. Snapping his eyes open, he grabbed his pocket knife and threw it at Eddward before he knew what was happening.

"Jesus, what the fuck...?"

Eddward catches it in mid-air, closes it, and tosses it back at Kevin. "Go clean my fucking kitchen, you mongrel" he growled.

Kevin, in his wanting need of a shower last night totally forgot to clean up his mess in the kitchen. "Sorry, I forgot to clean that one up. I needed to get my pack. I don't need bounty hunters or humans getting it." Kevin tried to pacify the angry Vampire, getting up and started to clean.

"Mmmmm do not let it happen again." Eddward growls watching the wolf for a moment before pulling out a blood pack from the fridge he begins to drink it like a capri sun.

After the kitchen was cleaned, he turned to Eddward. "Well, I'm out hunting for the night, I'm hungry again." With that he turned around and headed for his pack again to get a shirt before walking out the front door.

"Oh, before you go, there is a guest bedroom… Just thought you should know" Eddward says, throwing the packet away now emptied, thinking "Perhaps I should go with you?"

"Oh thanks, I'll remember that." Kevin smiled. "You can come with if ya want, you think you can keep up?" Kevin moved outside into the Moon's light and within seconds, Kevin had transformed and was running through the woods.

Eddward slips on his boots and easily catches up with the wolf. Being extra aware with his surroundings that hunter was far too close for his liking.

Kevin comes to a stop and sniffs around, hunkering down to the ground. A large buck has come into his line a view and Kevin salivates. He is able to sneak up to the creature and secure a swift bite and slash to the neck before it's life ends and Kevin begins to eat.

"Your table manners are atrocious" Eddward snickers from a tree branch.

Kevin rips a huge chunk of flesh and muscle chewing loudly... "When you've been on your own most of your life, doesn't really matter, does it?" Kevin grabs one of the antlers by the skull and snapped it off and repeating the move with the second one. "Oh, on to some overkill. You can go back if you want or you can continue to tag along. Maybe I can see you get a kill tonight...?"

"Mmmmm, it's been a few nights since I've properly fed" Eddward says dropping down from the tree. "Yes, I suppose you can tag along. Just try to keep up and stay out of my way"

"Oh, do shut up. Drink all the blood you want, I want the meat. Lead the way..." and Kevin followed Eddward.

"I do not hunt animals pup there is a reason I am wanted you know." Eddward chuckles darkly as he begins to walk away

"I've hunted humans before, you ass. I can eat anything... Literally." Kevin burped lightly and dropped down to all fours.

"Your manners are severely lacking" Eddward snickers as he begins running his senses on high alert after a while he skids to a silent stop picking up the scent of a human he silently stalks forward

Kevin stays back aways, not wanting to alert the human and hunkers down again, pressing himself to the ground.

Eddward's eyes flash red as his instincts take over. He spots the human alone but stays back to observe and make sure she wasn't with anyone. After he is completely sure, he pounces grabbing her by the hair and pulling back, barring her neck before he violently sinks his teeth in eliciting a scream of horror as she struggles and claws at Eddward's face. Getting annoyed, he uses his free hand to capture her wrists and pin them until gradually her struggle slows then stops completely as she takes her last breath. Completely drained and ghostly white he lets her drop to the ground as he wipes his mouth off.

Kevin watches and is surprised. He does things so quietly and quickly. It's impressive for sure...

Eddward bends down and grabs the camper by her hair easily dragging her and throwing her at Kevin's feet "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just observing." Kevin watched, keeping an ear out for others. He kept hearing things in the woods. "Hey, we should move on or get back. I keep hearing things..." He sniffed the body and sneezed. He suddenly was not too hungry anymore.

Eddward nods "Yes, I hear them too. Let us depart" he agrees.

Kevin puts his antlers back in his mouth and trots off next to Eddward, making sure that he keeps up, he doesn't want to get carried home again! They get home and Kevin starts breaking the antlers into smaller, more manageable pieces. Some will be sharpened into weapons and some will be chewed on... It's delicious!

Eddward watches for a moment from the couch. "Your fur is covered in blood, you should shower."

"Yeah? Then I'm going to the lake." Kevin headed for the door and took off in to the woods towards the small lake. He didn't hear anything nor did he smell anything like before. As he neared the lake, he got a scent of a Hunter nearby. He quickly and quietly tracked him, hunted him, and killed him. Only a slice on his arm, not too bad! He moved slowly into the water and swam around a bit before swimming ashore and laying down in the Moon's full rays.

Eddward pops into his line of sight "Boo!" he snickers as he watched the wolf scramble. "You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings" he says chuckling.

"You need to stop scaring people!" Kevin sighed and collapsed on the ground again. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Enjoying the view Mon Cher" Eddward replies, looking the wolf up and down before walking forward to the edge of the lake.

Kevin watches him when a thrill runs through him. Was he going to be graced with the Vampire's naked body again? That thrill ran through his whole body before pooling in his groin.

Eddward hears the wolf's heart rate sky rocket and he smirks to himself 'I haven't even taken off any clothing yet' he thinks to himself. He looks over at the moon for a moment before stripping down to nothing and calmly walking into the lake, flashing a cocky smirk over his shoulder.

"Bastard... Ya done teasing me?" Kevin called out laughing.

"No idea what you are talking about, Pup" Eddward calls back before sliding under the water.

Kevin transforms back to normal before disrobing fully and entering the water. Floating over to a large boulder jutting out of the surface, he leans over and climbs up on top of it before laying back again. Now in the full Moons rays, he felt better and rejuvenated.

Eddward watches underwater holding his breath, as a vampire he could hold his breath longer than a normal person and he had trained himself long ago to do this. It was a good trick to escape in a dire situation. He waits until the wolf looks comfortable and then grabs his ankle and throws him in the water before, claiming the rock as his own.

"What are you, four?!" Kevin sputters when he surfaces. "I could have died..."

"How exactly could you have died?" Eddward ask laying back leisurely on the rock

Kevin smirked and worked his way around the rock, eyeing Eddward. He leaps up grabs Eddward's arms from above his head and brings him under the water. Kevin grabs his face and crushes their mouths together, sharing oxygen before Kevin breaks the kiss and heads up.

Eddward laughs and grabs his foot pulling him down and propelling himself forward towards the surface.

Kevin breaks the water's surface with a small gasp and a cough. "Fuck you, too, then..." He coughs. "That's what you do when people kiss you? No wonder your single"

"My dear Pup, I am single because I can't stand most people" Eddward chuckles sadly getting back up on the rock "but I was just playing with you. That's what you get for dragging me back in."

"Well our track record hasn't been real good... The first time I kissed you, I ended up on my back, and the second time, you tried to drown me... I'm good..." Kevin laughs warmly. "We can share the rock, ya know? Stingy..."

"Oh? Can we?" Eddward says, feigning innocence.

Kevin looked at him, unamused. "Move over." And pulled himself up on the rock to lie own on his back.

"Make me." Eddward challenges with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.


	3. Mooning

"Make me." Eddward challenges with a cocky smirk on his face, never one to back down.

"Sounds like a challenge to me..." Kevin hauls himself out of the water, droplets running down his arms and abs making him shiver.

"And if it is?" Eddward asks still smirking cockily.

"Maybe I'll have to prove you wrong... Or I could just leave... Up to you really."

"Oh, by all means, you can try to make me" Eddward chuckles playfully.

"How about I just make you shut up?" Kevin leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Eddward's again. What can he say, he stubborn.

Eddward moans softly into the kiss, smiling triumphantly on the inside, as his plan worked out just as he thought it would. He runs his hands into the wolf's hair bringing him closer.

Kevin leaned over on his elbows to kiss the vampire deeper. "You planned this..." Kevin moved on top of Eddward, moving his legs aside.

"And?" Eddward says allowing his legs to spread. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, not at all!" Kevin leans down again and start biting on his neck and shoulder, drawing blood and savory get the taste.

"Mmmmmmm I thought not" Eddward moans, scratching down Kevin's back and grinding his hips up.

Kevin smirks, leaning down again and growling out "Tonight you're mine, and I'm gonna make ya scream." Kevin ground his hips into the ones beneath him and ran his hands down Eddward's sides.

"If you think you can make me scream, then do it. I doubt you have it in you, Pup" Eddward says throwing the wolf's words back at him from the previous night with a salacious smirk.

"Well I have my own ways to bring out those delicious sounds from you." Kevin kissed and sucked on his neck, not breaking the skin but leaving dark red marks, from Eddward's jawline to his collar bone. Raking his claws down one side of Eddward's chest, running over a nipple and drawing blood while Kevin's mouth busied itself with the other one, biting hard.

"Ah... O-oh... Fuuuuuuuck~" Eddward moans it's been a long time since he has let anyone touch him like this and he planned on thoroughly enjoying it.

Kevin grinned as he gave one final suck and moves down to Eddward's abs, biting and dragging his sharpened fangs lightly down Edd's skin. Hands massaging prominent hip bones before Kevin's mouth bites each one.

Eddward moans again, raising his hips up into the bites, he grabs the red head by the hair and pulls him up into a heated kiss. He bites his bottom lip drawing blood, which he eagerly sucks enjoying the sweetness of it.

Kevin moans as he feels the raven suck blood from his lip, wanting that mouth someplace else. Cupping the back of Eddward's head, Kevin pulled until he was on his knees and the sexy vampire was level with his cock.

Eddward chuckles and looks up at Kevin with a wicked gleam in his eyes before placing his hands on his hips and taking him into his mouth sucking gently.

The red heads rolls his head back and runs a hand through dark hair. A moan escapes Kevin's throat as his eyes slide close. Taking his free hand he scratches at his stomach, blood slowly dripping down to where the vampire was currently sucking the werewolf to oblivion.

Eddward smells the blood before he sees it. His eyes snap open, already red, he comes off the red head with a small pop before attacking the scratches his torso.

Feeling Eddward's teeth and lips on his abs was simply delicious. Kevin grabbed his face, pulling up to crash their lips together, mixing saliva, blood, and moans together. The wolf pushed the vampire onto his back before leaning down and savagely biting into his neck. Sucking a good amount of blood in his mouth, Kevin coated his cock and a few fingers before sliding one inside then two scissoring them.

Eddward moans and begins riding Kevin's fingers. "Enough teasing, just fuck me!" Eddward growls out pleasurably as more blood drips down his torso from the open wound on his neck.

Kevin laughs lightly before removing his fingers and replacing them with a more suitable part of his anatomy. He paused for a couple seconds, letting himself become accustomed to the tight heat that had encompassed him. Pulling out and slamming back in, he kept a close eye on the shaking vampire beneath him and took up a quick pace.

"Ooooooooh fuck yessssssss" Eddward hisses, throwing his head back in ecstasy, digging his nails into the red head's back as he begins meeting his thrusts.

Kevin growled and continued to slam into that tight heat. He almost couldn't control himself but at least he didn't have to worry about hurting the vampire. Eddward was strong enough to handle anything Kevin dished out. Kevin leaned back on his knees and slapped their hips together, knowing he found his prostate when a scream tore through the night.

Eddward saw stars when the wolf thrusted into his prostate, letting out a rather loud scream. He groans and bites down on the wolf's shoulder to muffle the noises he was making.

Kevin moans and fists a hand into dark curls pulling Edd's face closer to his shoulder. The wolf's fangs graze and tease the vampire's skin lightly, gradually increasing pressure but not breaking the skin. Kevin angled his hips and hit his spot relentlessly.

Eddward's screams and moans are muffled by the wolf's shoulder as he digs his nails into his back, deeper than before causing blood to drip down the red heads sides.

"Fuck... Dig as deep as you want, just don't kill me." Kevin grunted as he neared release.

Eddward moans in response, he was about at his limit. He detaches one of his hands and slides it down to his own member stroking it in time with Kevin's hard thrusts.

The red head moaned and grunted before leaning down and biting down hard on his previous mark. His thrusts became hurried and erratic as his ending was rearing its head. He sucked on the blood pouring into his mouth.

Eddward gasps as his back arches and his body spasms in pleasure as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks "KEVIN! OH FUCK!" he screams.

Kevin squeezes his eyes shut as Eddward's body clenched down on him, causing stars flash. Kevin's orgasm slammed into him and knocked the breath out of him ripping a loud moan/growl from the red wolf. Kevin released his neck and pulled out, he smiled and gently shared a kiss before falling to the side and landing in the water again.

Eddward laughs breathlessly "Looks like it's still my rock, Pup" he chuckles.

Kevin came up and glared at Eddward. "I shall reclaim my rock, asshole. You're scent isn't on it and it has never been. I'm letting you use it cuz I'm a nice guy." Kevin sent a large wave of water to cover Eddward, soaking him. "You're welcome!" Kevin laughed.

"Thank you, I needed that bath, and for the record, thanks to you my scent is on this rock. My blood is everywhere" Eddward snickers pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I shall remove it... I know you smelled my scent."

"Hmmm? I have absolutely no idea of what you are referring to. It smells like me now even if it smelled of mongrel before" he teases with a smirk that showed off his sharp canines.

"Well, this 'mongrel' had you screaming his name no less than 5 minutes ago." Kevin smirked

"Perhaps" Eddward chuckles laying back and moving over on the rock staring at the stars.

Kevin pulled himself up on the rock and laid next to Eddward.

Eddward looks over at Kevin for a moment before returning his gaze to the stars

"What's wrong? You've gone all tense and mopey"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Eddward says still staring at the stars. In truth, he was thinking about the love he lost, that looked so much like the red head next to him, but they were nothing alike.

"Ok... Ya don't have to tell me. After all, yesterday I tried to kill you but if you wanted you can talk to me, you can. Or not, no skin off my nose." Kevin gets up and rolls off the rock into the water and wades to shore. He transforms into his pure wolf form and takes off in the woods, hunting again before going home. He didn't know for sure, but it sounded like the moody vampire needed to be alone. So he would give him space.

Eddward sighs as he watches the wolf go, he sits there thinking about the beautiful red headed boy that he lost all those years ago. He lingered for a few more hours before the sun started to come up.

"Fuck, I must have lost track of time" he dives into the water and gets dressed, grabbing the ginger's clothes too, so as not to leave a trail before heading to the safe house.

Kevin had returned with kill, skinned it, and cut it up into easier portions (all outside mind you) long before Eddward got home. In fact, Kevin was showered and curled up in the guest room fast asleep when he did.

Eddward walks into the house and then into the guest room. He looks at the sleeping red head for a moment before walking forward and running his hand gently through his hair. He sighs and sets the clothes down on the bed then exits the room.


	4. Nightmares

For the first time in a long time, Kevin slept peacefully through the day. He normally slept fitfully and for a few hours here and there but he can function at top performance. He felt so energized but hungry... Time to eat! He was almost ravenous! He noticed his clothes from the previous night on the bed and all the memories came flooding back. What has happened in the last few days?!

Eddward wakes up in a cold sweat… the nightmares are back and he is very near tears when he hears a shuffling outside of his room. He quickly composes himself before the werewolf enters his room without knocking.

"Can I help you?" Eddward snapped.

"Excuse me for relatively caring, I heard you cry out. Making sure someone wasn't doing my job and killing you" Kevin snipped out before closing the door and moving to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Eddward sighs and rubs his hands on his face "Fuck…" he mutters. He gets up feeling and looking like utter shit, he got almost no sleep the previous day. He makes his way to the kitchen and grabbed a blood pack before sitting down at the table.

"Good evening, Sunshine." Kevin sassed as he ate some of the kill that he caught last night.

"Mmmm" Eddward grunts in acknowledgment.

"You're so articulate when you first wake up." Kevin backed up, seeing the deathly look in Eddward's ice blue eyes. "You look like shit, dude. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing that concerns you do not worry about it..." Eddward says finishing off the blood pack. "I'm going out." He says throwing the pack away and walking out the door.

"See ya." Kevin waved over his shoulder. He wanted to scout out another part of the woods and see what he could find. A quick change of clothes and a transformation later, Kevin is off like a shot in the opposite direction Eddward headed.

Eddward headed towards the area of woods that he knew hunters frequented, he needed to kill something. He hears and smells them before they see him and he smirks as they finally catch sight of him. His eyes flashing red as he lets his animalistic instincts take over, smiling madly as he rips the first guy's head off, sending the other two into a blind panic. They begin shooting at him which he dodges the bullets easily. Taking to the trees, they back up against each other looking around. Eddward snaps a tree branch drawing their fire as he drops down from a different tree behind them, he walks up and rips one of their throats out then takes to the trees again. As the last one whirls around, he waits until his clip is empty then drops down again.

"The hunter becomes the hunted, it would seem" he says. By this point, his arm is covered in blood and so is his hair and shirt, making him look absolutely terrifying. The hunter is on his knees, begging for his life, which causes the vampire to laugh.

"Occupational hazard, I'm afraid. It can't be helped" he says to the hunter, who is frozen in fear. He swiftly pins the hunter down and drains him of his life giving blood. As he stands up, he looks at the mess he made as his eyes return to their normal ice blue. He scoffs the hunters before leaving and heading back home.

Kevin's ears twitch as he sniffs the air and stretches his senses. He heard the gun shots but he also heard tree movement, which meant Eddward was still moving. Stupid human hunters could hardly track anything let alone a vampire or werewolf, but it was humorous when they tried. Snapping of a twig brought his attention in front of him. Through the trees, he caught a flash of teal and a gold earring on a large furry creature. Kevin was confused as he go flashbacks of his turbulent past, he tried to rid himself of the thoughts, shaking his head hard. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone. He didn't even sense anything in his surrounding area, just the forest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kevin decided to turn home. He didn't want Eddward getting caught up in his demons because it seemed like he has his own. Kevin entered the house quietly and quickly.

Having just stepped into the house, he turns to see Kevin dash in "Why are you acting suspicious?" he asks, stripping the blood soaked shirt off of himself.

"Nothing" Kevin walks past Eddward to get to his room.

Eddward grabs the wolf's hand, not looking at him "You can talk to me, you know?"

"Running from your past isn't easy, no matter what happened. We both have our demons that we need to conquer. Just know that I won't drag you into mine unless you put yourself there." Kevin locked eyes with Eddward and held his gaze.

Eddward sighs as he eyes the ginger "I understand" he says squeezing his hand lightly.

Kevin looks out to the horizon seeing the first casts of day light peeking through. He looked back at Eddward and then their combined hands before returning the squeeze. "Thanks Eddward, this little convo helped. Maybe ya got a little soul in ya after all." He grabs his bag and moves into the guest room, not noticing that the door didn't shut all the way. He laid down, chewing on an antler fragment, and slipping into an uneasy sleep.

Eddward sighs as he watches the wolf disappear into the room. He strips out of the rest of his bloody clothes, throwing them in the fire place, he lights them up and burns them before getting a shower. Then just like the night before, he finds himself staring at the ginger. He sighs and runs his hand through the red hair before standing up and walking out of the room.

Kevin tossed and turned all night, reliving some of his horrid past. The bloodshed, the tears, everything. He smelled the burning flesh, tasted the spilled blood, and the cries of the wounded and dying still sound in his ears.

Eddward woke hearing whimpering from the guest room. He stand and walks to the guest room "Kevin, wake up" he says gently shaking him.

Kevin had no idea where he was but he could only hear taunting and screaming... the howls and cries of his family echoing loud in his ears and the feel on blood matted in his fur was driving him further into madness. 'I just wanna go home... I just wanna go home... I'm sorry… I'm so Sorry!' He heard himself softly cry.

Leaning down to comfort the little one beside him with a soft nuzzle before hands ripped them apart. Chains and ropes tied his muzzle shut and wrapped around his neck... 'Kevin...Wake up!' Hands where gripping his shoulders and shaking...He had to get out... His eyes snapped open and with all the strength he could muster, he grabbed the body off of him and slammed him into the adjacent wall before scrambling to his feet.

Eddward coughs up a little blood and winces as he stands, knowing the wolf broke at least one of his ribs.

"Calm down, Pumpkin. Everything is alright" he says softly trying to calm the ginger not realizing he used the nickname he had for another.

He limps forward with his arms outstretched in a calming manner, noting that he probably had a sprained ankle as well.

Kevin was frantic until he looked around, the dream slowly fading to the back of his mind to plague him a different night. The fog was lifting and the memories of the last few nights passed through it head. The rough sex, the team work, the camaraderie, and then the offer of help. He saw the cracked wall and doorframe and the person that make those breaks. "E-Eddward?" Kevin asks, shaken up.

"Shhhhhh Citrouille, it's alright… You are safe" Eddward says softly, taking the ginger in his arms but slightly wincing at the slight pain it caused.

Kevin's whole body stiffened and he held back a growl. 'It's okay... He's not going to hurt me... Relax and breathe...' He breathed deeply and inhaled the vampire's intoxicating scent. It calmed Kevin and made him relax. Slowly his arms came up and wrapped around Eddward's waist, being mindful of his wounds that he caused. He buried his face in Eddward's neck and let a few tears escape down his cheeks.

"Everything is alright, Mon Cher" Eddward says softly, petting his hair as the ginger cries into his neck. The whole situation reminding him of another red head…

"... It won't be, they're gone and never coming back...and it's all my fuckin' fault..." Kevin tightened his hold on Eddward, trying to hide from the memories, trying to hide from the pain in his past that is still very much still a part of his present.

"Shhhh, Mon Cher. Would they want you to behave this way?" Eddward asks still speaking softly and gently. "I do not know who you are talking about, but from the sounds of it, they were important to you. If that is the case, I do not believe they would want you blaming yourself, they would want you to look towards the future not the past, yes?"

The redhead just shook his head and clung to Eddward, shoulder still shaking but not as bad. "M' tired..."

Eddward slowly picks the ginger up like a child, ignoring his injuries and lays him in bed. "Would you like me to stay, Citrouille?" He asks gently stroking his hair.

Kevin could do nothing but nod as he laid back down and breathed deeply a few times before taking the blankets and wrapping them around himself like a cocoon. He was hoping he wouldn't be called 'cute'. His mother used to call him that when he wrapped himself, but he couldn't help it, he was so cold after nightmares.

Eddward crawls into bed with him continuing to stroke his hair as he watches the red head drift off before drifting off himself.


	5. Fighting

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, his head aching but at least he was warm. Way warmer than he normally is, which is curious until he feels a strong arm around his waist and warm breath on his neck.

Eddward feels the wolf shift but decided not to move. He doesn't want to end up slammed against another wall.

Kevin steadied his breath before trying to sit up, but failing and flipping back down softly. He did not want to wake Eddward up again. 'He's gonna kick my ass for throwing him across the room...' Kevin groaned and briefly prayed that he would make his death quick and painless.

Eddward chuckles hearing the groan "If you are dreading retaliation for throwing me against a wall, don't… It was an accident, as I said last night, I understand" Eddward says softly so as not to startle the wolf.

The red head turned his head to look at the ravenette. "Sorry, none the less... Sometimes my dreams can get a bit... violent..."

Eddward sits up "No apologies necessary, as I said, I understand" he says with a small sad smile. "We should be moving on soon to another safe house" he mentions, walking out of the room.

Kevin sighs as he sits up and grabs for his pack and clothes, throwing some jeans and a tank on. Walking out, he heads to the kitchen to get some food.

Eddward is the kitchen, waiting for Kevin. "If you still wish to accompany me, I am leaving in an hour" he says.

Kevin nods before digging into his food. The sooner he gets some food in this stomach the sooner his headache will go away. He didn't want to admit that being with Eddward made the voices seem not so loud. What kind of corny shit is that?!

Eddward stands up and pats the wolf's head before going to pack a bag an hour later he is standing at the door, hoping that the wolf would come with him. He was being selfish if he was being honest with himself and he knew he shouldn't be putting so much trust in someone he had just met… Let alone the fact that he was a werewolf and had attempted to kill him.

Kevin appears in the hallway and gives a small smile "Ready?" He adjusts his pack on his back. Everything from this house that was his was either destroyed or is with him. He doesn't like to leave a trail... He would actually like to forget he was alive but that just not possible.

"Did you cover your tracks?" Eddward asks with a hand on the door knob, trying to calm his nerves. On the outside he was as cool and collected as he normally is, but on the inside he was so happy he could have cried.

"Of course. I know better. I don't wanna put either one of us in danger." Kevin transforms and waits for Eddward to lead the way.

"Good" Eddward says ducking out into the night, keeping to the ground so Kevin didn't lose track of him.

Kevin moved silently through the trees, keeping a close eye on Eddward and everything else was trained to his surroundings. The forest was too quiet tonight and it was putting him on edge. Suddenly, he caught the scent... The scent he thought was long since dead and forgotten, at least he'd hoped. Kevin came to a stop and moved to get a better bead on it. That's when he saw him, a bulky figure, with two small gold earring on his right ear and streaks of teal around his face. Coming out of the shadows, he grinned sarcastically.

"Hello Little Brother..."

Kevin growled viciously, bared his fangs, and prepared for the attack "Nat..."

Eddward fell back with Kevin as soon as he heard him stop. He comes up behind the ginger, not saying anything as he watches the exchange.

"Is there a problem?" He asks baring his fangs at the other wolf as he draws out his silver blade, tossing it up and down in the air playfully but looking menacing none the less.

Nat smiled menacingly before snickering. "What's this, Little Brother?"

"Leave him alone, Nat. This has nothing to do with him!" Kevin snarled.

"You finally have another friend... Have you told him yet?"

"...shut up..." Kevin all but whimpered.

"Have you told him about the blood on your hands?" Nat continued.

"I said shut up!" At that, Kevin attacked. Claws slashed and teeth tore flesh as blood painted the snow covered ground.

Eddward watches as the two wolves fought it out. The teal haired one throwing dirt and snow in Kevin's eyes and going in for a killing blow made him snap and before he could control himself he has the teal haired wolf by his mane, baring his neck and the silver knife pressed to it.

"I will not let you kill him using such cheap tactics, mutt. If he goes down honorably, that is different, as I can tell this is between you two, but it became my business when you decided to fight dirty" he hisses eyes red with battle lust.

"It's fine, I'm used to it coming from him. He always fought dirty." Kevin breathes heavily and wheezes. Only one eye was open but the other closed due to blood dripping down, his teeth had a red tint to them because of the blood in his mouth, and his front right paw had a nasty bite in it so he couldn't put any pressure on it. "You wanna kill me? Will that make you feel better? Then just fucking do it!" Blood flowed from his mouth, possibly from a punctured lung.

"Absolutely not!" Edd hisses at Kevin in panic.

"Who the fuck is this guy, Kevin?!" Nat growls, going to move but freezing went the knife at the throat drew blood. "This is between Kevin and I… Just fuck off already!" he growls at Eddward, who doesn't move from the spot.

"The only reason you are alive right now, mutt, is because this is his battle, but be mindful of who has a knife to your throat" Eddward hisses back before locking eyes with Kevin. "What is going on?"

"Ya got yourself a good little friend here, Kev! Mother would be so proud. When ya gonna bring him around to meet the family?" Nat jeered, watching pain and regret flash in Kevin's one good eye.

"Fuck off, Nat. Leave us alone." Kevin growled out, voice cracking.

"Oh, no, Little Brother. We are nowhere near done. I've been waiting to find you for years. Ever since you led eve-"

"SHUT UP!" Kevin growled and lunged at Nat's neck, Eddward barely had time to get his knife and hand out of the way, fangs sunk in and he dropped his body to the ground. Kevin spit out his blood, hating the taste of it and turned to Eddward. "I'm sorry, Edd... I didn't want you to be bought into my shit. I thought I had put enough distance between myself and anyone else... honestly I thought he was dead. Go on to your safe house. Thanks for the help."

"Oh, no you don't" Eddward says, checking to make use the other wolf was dead before locking eyes with Kevin. "You and I are going to have a long talk -after- I heal you but for now -we- are going to the safe house and -you- are going to rest." He says picking the wolf up like a rag doll and throwing him over his shoulder. He begins walking towards the safe house.

Kevin groaned and he was slung over a shoulder and carried. At least this time, he could blame it on the injuries. He was dreading the conversation he would have to have... Stupid Nat

"It will be easier to carry you in human form. Change back, it's not the full moon you should be able to" Eddward says after a while.

Kevin grunts "I can walk too ya know" he starts to struggles a bit.

"Oh can you? On that paw you can't put any pressure on? Or how about with that punctured lung?" Eddward snaps.

Kevin transforms with some difficulty... His breathing was getting worse and worse. "Can you at least not hold me like a sack of potatoes? I'm pretty injured here."

Eddward nods and switches his position gently carrying him like a princess "Better?"

"Well at least I can breathe better..." Kevin couldn't bring himself to care if this was an embarrassing position or not, he just wanted to rest and be close to the vampire who will probably soon tell him to leave and he'll never see him again... Maybe Edd will be merciful and kill him. He slowly snuggled in a little closer to get a few more minutes inhaling his scent.

Eddward sighs as he feels the wolf relax in his arms. He is conflicted, he wants him to stay but that can't happen if the wolf isn't being honest with him. True, he wasn't being very honest with the wolf about his past either but he already knew why he was being tracked. He sighs again, deeply, as he notices it's near dawn, he picks up the pace. He makes it to the safe house just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He walks into the only bedroom in the house and strips Kevin down, laying him on some towels before getting a pitcher of warm water and soap he begins giving the ginger a sponge bath.

For the first time in a long time, Kevin was able to sleep soundly. Wasn't very long, mind you, but it was nice to get some peaceful sleep. He felt warm water on his torso and his wounds were carefully cleaned and avoided to not aggravate them. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't know where he was, but he smelled Eddward. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

Eddward continues carefully and gently cleaning the wounds "I'm going to heal you after this bath but there was no way my mouth was going anywhere near where that other mongrel put his" Eddward says trying to lighten the mood.

Kevin snickers "You don't seem to mind my 'mongrel' mouth on you, though."

Eddward smirks "Yes, well you are the exception" he chuckles "There is nothing I can do about the internal bleeding so you're going to be down for a couple of nights" he warns "Which means I'll be hunting for the both of us I suppose."

"You didn't happen to get my pack, did you?" Kevin's heart dropped into his stomach. He grunted and hissed through his teeth.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. By some miracle, it was still attached to your back after the fight" Eddward says holding up Kevin's pack but it was completely shredded. "It will have to be replaced, I am afraid."

Kevin struggled sitting up, snagging the edge and riffling through it. Finding everything really important still in there, he sighs and puts it to the side before laying back down and muttering a quiet "Thank god..." He look at Eddward and smiles "Thanks, some of that stuff is pretty important to me."

"Quite alright, Mon Cher, but you really need to stay still so that I can finish cleaning these wounds and can heal you" Eddward says softly.

Kevin nodded "Sorry, I'll let you work." The small room was filled with hisses and grunts of pain.

Something was off with this whole thing... First and foremost: Nat was supposed to be dead, and second: he is not healing as fast as he should. Werewolves don't heal as fast a vampires but they heal faster than humans. Even the smallest scratches where not starting to heal.

Eddward finishes cleaning him and sets down the rag he, bends down and is about to begin healing Kevin but stops as he draws near. "What the..." Eddward smells the wound "Kevin... I'm afraid I can't heal you..." he says in frustration. "It would seem that the other wolf coated his claws with a poison I've only seen once before."

"I knew something was wrong... A poison? What do you mean?"

"A poison… I've only smelled it once before in my life" Eddward says sadly "You will need to stay in bed and move as little as possible but it's not deadly to werewolves like it is to vampires. With werewolves it only slows the healing process."

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. "Can I at least get some pants on?" trying to lighten the mood.

"No" Eddward says with a smirk as he takes his pack and moves it away from him so he can't grab pants.

"Well, fine. I'm perfectly happy laying around naked. It's you who will have a hard time resisting me." Kevin smiles confidently.

Eddward rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Oh, how ever will I live?!" he calls back dramatically as he leave the room to take a shower.

Kevin laughs and lays back. He knew that the time is drawing near that he will have to talk about his past to the vampire and even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to.

Leaves and twigs snap and crunch under heavy footfalls. A lone hooded figure makes his way towards a body lying in the middle of a small clearing. Inspecting the body, he knew he was dead... Stupid boy. Alistair drew out a syringe and inserted it into the young man's arm. A few seconds later, our gold eyes slowly open and focus.

"Good morning, Nathan." Nat groans.

"What's going on, Boss?"

"Time to regroup at the lab. Come along." He turns on his heels and leaves, Nat trailing behind at a more sedated pace.


	6. Kevin's Past

About an hour later Eddward walks back in with only his boxers on and lays down next to Kevin.

"W-What are you doing?" Kevin stiffened up and stared at Edd.

"Going to bed, what does it look like?" Eddward says with a smirk "Worried I'll take advantage of my fair damsel in distress?"

"N-no...Uhm.. y-yes...Maybe?"

Eddward snickers "No, even I won't take advantage of you in this state."

"I guess chivalry isn't dead, huh?"

"Indeed, my fair maiden" Eddward snickers.

"Oh ha ha. Go to sleep." Kevin laughs and closes his eyes.

"I'd say 'make me' but you'd probably injure yourself further" Eddward snickers closing his eyes.

Light snoring came across to Eddward. Kevin was just too tired. Eddward snickers and falls asleep as well

Kevin slowly wakes up and the first thing he is aware of is that there is a warm body next to him, curled around his. Subconsciously, Kevin moves deeper into the embrace, not wanting to give it up and still not feeling the best. That's another thing he didn't understand... What the hell happened?!

Eddward groans and he can tell he is wrapped tightly around another person. Not being fully awake yet and thinking perhaps it's a dream, he squeezes the warm body.

"Pumpkin, I miss you..." He mutters a tear slipping down his cheek.

Kevin looks towards Eddward. He thought he heard the vampire say something... but he didn't quite hear it. Something about a 'Pumpkin'. Normally, Kevin would have ignored it but the tear sliding down a pale cheek. Kevin slowly turned and without thinking, raised a hand and wiped the tear away. "Eddward... Wake up…"

Instead of a sweet tenor, Eddward hears a husky baritone and his eyes snap open. Laying before him is not a slim, sweet, brilliant red head but a built, brash, and still very injured werewolf. He retracts himself from the wolf as memories come flooding back.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll sleep on the couch from now on" he says in hopes Kevin didn't hear him.

"It's not you that's making me uncomfortable... These injuries and the poison that is. You make it bearable. What's wrong? What's this 'Pumpkin'?" Kevin reached out and put a hand on Eddward's shoulder.

Eddward sighs heavily and looks at the hand on his shoulder "Just someone I knew long ago…" he says sadly as another tear slipped down his cheek.

Kevin gave the back of Eddward's head a sad look and he wished he knew something he could do. He struggled to sit up and pulled the Vampire into his arms. "Don't hide from me. We're supposed to be a team here, right?" he nuzzled his neck. "You want me to divulge my past, you're gonna have to give some too." Kevin released him and reached for his bag, grabbing clothes and an antler to chew on... He was not going to try to transform but certain features will almost always appear, like his teeth. He needed to chew.

Eddward takes the clothes away. "Those wounds need to breathe! There is a reason I said you couldn't get dressed last night" he says "and quit getting up! You've opened two of them!" he lectures and then sighs.

"Yes, I had figured that I would need to divulge my past sometime" he says, standing to put the clothes away. He walks out of the room, bringing back the pitcher of warm water and a clean cloth.

"Speak" it was a simple command but it was spoken softly as if Kevin were a small frightened child.

"Can't even cover my junk?!" Kevin lies back down and starts to chew a bit before starting. "My pack was the biggest in the area and the strongest. My Father was the leader and he trained all the pups by hand, especially me and my brothers. One day, when he was out hunting and teaching me some skills a human appeared. He was strange, he immediately shot at us and got me in the arm. My Father tried to fight him but he came prepared... More prepared than I've ever seen. They had these weapons that were so powerful that it almost was overpowering to themselves, but they took us out quickly. Nat carried Father's body and I had to limp back and tell my Mother and the rest of the clan that my Father was dead. Luckily, she still had my brothers and myself… Like it mattered in the long run…" Kevin chews for a minute before continuing. "Since my oldest brother did not want to lead the pack, I was chosen. My father's most trusted friend, Caleb, suggested that we move to a safe place to avoid any other unwanted confrontations from the humans since we were becoming more and more of a target. I agreed but my Mother warned me to not trust him. Make a different plan, blah blah. Like a brat, I didn't listen. I didn't listen to her and I wish I could take it all back because I would. Maybe then she..." Kevin stopped to breathe. He attacked his chew, hoping to release some anger.

Eddward stayed silent for a moment looking at Kevin "It is not your fault you know... There was no way for you to have known it was a trap" he says placing a hand on his should to comfort him.

"Don't they always say 'Mother knows best'? I should have listened to her, at the very least kept my guard up! I should have paid more attention to the signs that something wasn't right with him. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact a rat was in our pack and he was my Father's best friend. Right under our fucking noses!" Kevin breathed a sigh. "But none of that mattered... my mother and brothers pleaded me to turn back, but I brushed them off. Yelled at them to shut up and keep moving." Kevin's voice broke. "All I took was one step and he turned on me, tried to kill me. Suddenly, there were werewolves and humans on us, killing us. I can still smell the blood and hear their screams, their cries for help..." Kevin sighed, trying to calm himself.

"They ripped my youngest brother from me and took him away, they tore my Mother apart in front of me... then I collapsed. When I woke up, everything was in ruins, and I was in a puddle of my own blood. Bodies lying everywhere, it looked like a river of that red shit. I didn't think anyone could be so ruthless... Especially to young children. No one was spared... Except for me." Kevin sighed and breathed heavy again. "So here we are... 8 years later, I'm still running from my past. I live off my kills and money from bounties." Kevin looked up and saw just how bad his wounds really were. He had wounds everywhere! Not only did he really fuck his lung up, his eye is swollen, a very long and deep gash along his stomach, his hand is tore up, his left leg looked like a chew toy, and not to mention all of the other bites and scrapes that aren't healing because of his fucking brother. "Damnit..."

Eddward waits a moment before speaking "And that obnoxious teal streaked wolf... He was your older brother?" Eddward asks just to be clear.

"Yeah... Nathan but he prefers 'Nat'. I swear, I saw him in the bodies. I buried him, right next to my younger brother and Mother. I swear by it! His head was nearly torn off his body and he was missing his bottom half!"

"It sounds absolutely horrific, I am sorry you had to go through that, Kevin. No one should have to go through such horrors" Eddward says quietly "but you mustn't believe it was your fault. I'm sure that is the last thing they would want you to think" he says, gently running his hand through the ginger's hair.

"There is something that's bothering me though..." Eddward says pensively "when I think back on our encounter with Nathan… He didn't smell like a normal werewolf. That's why I didn't pick up on him right away. His blood smelled absolutely bitter, not to mention your wounds being slow to heal and smelling of that poison"

"Yeah, that's bothering me too. He always been stronger than me, he's four years older, but these injuries are ridiculous and everything was off about him. I don't know... It worries me." Kevin closes his eyes and shudders, willing some lingering images to go away.

Eddward stands up, leaving the room. He comes back in a few moments later with a bottle of water "You need to eat. I'm going hunting and I want to check out that body" Eddward says quietly. "Any special requests?" he asks.

Kevin smirks lightly "No, anything will do. Thanks, Eddward."

"Hmm? For what?" Eddward asks stopping at the door.

"For helping me, for not just leaving me to die out in the woods, for giving a shit when no one else normally would have..." Kevin's eyes were glazing over with exhaustion.

Eddward chuckles "Who says I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart? I could be doing this for a completely selfish reason" he says before exiting the room and the house.

Kevin laughs and then grabs his stomach and side in pain before laying back down to chew and relax until the vampire came back. Soon enough, however, he had fallen fitful sleep.

Eddward sighs as he takes off, heading in the direction of where the fight took place. When he gets there, he sees copious amounts of blood but no body is to be seen. Upon further inspection, it appears that it literally got up and walked away. Eddward is so disturbed by this fact he doesn't even look for a human to feed on and instead settles on a doe. Drinking the blood and saving the body for Kevin, he returns home. He hacks up the doe and brings in some meat for Kevin. He sits down still looking rather pensive and disturbed.

Kevin opened his eyes when he felt the bed move and dip. "Hey, I didn't even hear you home back."

"No, you were really out of it, Mon Cher" he says setting the meat in his lap.

Kevin tried to sit up but grunted in pain and held his stomach. He waited for the reprimand.

"What did I say?!" Eddward hisses smacking him upside the head.

"It's hard to eat laying down!" Kevin laid back down and pouted, rubbing his stomach. Green eyes locked with ice blue, "...food?"

Eddward sighs "I have to help you eat, don't I?" He says rhetorically, helping the injured ginger sit up, he brings the meat up to his mouth. "If you bite me, I'm smacking you again" Eddward chuckles.

"I thought you liked it when I bit you" Kevin smirked, opening his mouth and chewed. Kevin continued to eat in silence but he was curious what Eddward found with the body. "Was Nat really dead?"

Eddward looks down clearly uncomfortable "The body was missing..."

"Gone...? Where there any tracks?" Kevin was nervous and anxious, getting more and more so. What is he followed them? What if he came back? Kevin was unable to fight and would be for some time. Eddward can handle himself but what if there was more?

"There were tracks going the opposite direction of this safe house. I'll keep a close eye on the surroundings" Eddward says, feeding him some more meat. "But there is something else... There was another set of tracks: Human..." Eddward says.

"A human...?" His nose scrunched up "... Why would a human want a werewolf body? They've already learned everything, haven't they? Not to mention, many humans don't come into these woods this far... Too many of 'us' running around." Kevin absentmindedly scratched his stomach.

Eddward smacks his hand away "No, Kevin... There were two sets of tracks... The human's walking up to the body and then walking away with a set of bloodied werewolf tracks..."

"You could have let me believe my version... That wouldn't creep me out nearly as much." Kevin sassed, while chewing another piece of meat.

"Well I apologize for being honest with you." Eddward sasses back.

"No, no... I'm just... Argh! I'm so confused! What the fuck is happening?!" Kevin wrung his hair and rubbed his temples with the balls of his hands.

"Calm down" Eddward says, gently pulling his hands back to his sides "I don't know either but stressing out about it, when you can do absolutely nothing about it, will do you no good. So just calm down and relax. Once your better, we will go investigate together."

Kevin started hard at the vampire with a saddened look. "Why?"

"Why what?" Eddward asks cleaning up the mess the wolf made

Kevin crossed his arms and rubbed them. "You don't have to deal with this. This is all me. It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done or anything but you don't have to."

"I know that, Kevin, I want to" Eddward says quietly "I wish to stay near you..."

Kevin smiled sweetly "I'm glad you feel that way. It's makes this a lot easier to handle." He released a jaw breaking yawn. "I know, I know... Just ask. Can you help me lie down?"

"Of course..." Eddward says helping him adjust into a laying position and then sits next to him gently drawing his head into his lap.

"Kevin... I believe it's time for me to tell you a story..." He says quietly running his hand the his ginger locks as he gets a faraway, sad look in his eye.


	7. Eddward's Past

Kevin perked up at that and looked into Eddward's eyes. "This have anything to do with 'Pumpkin'?"

Eddward smiles softly "Yes... It does..."

Kevin sighs and smiles encouragingly.

Eddward looks at the wall blankly for a moment, contemplating on where to start when he decides to start from the beginning. "It was about fifty years ago..." he started quietly. "I met a young and brilliant inventor as I was strolling through town one night" he says with a soft bitter sweet smile. "I didn't always use to be a social pariah. I was actually highly respected amongst vampires and many sought my advice or attention, so I was able to roam freely as I pleased... Any way back to the story... It was a different time back then. Homosexuality not so readily accepted by humans as it is now but, nonetheless, when I first saw him I knew I was helplessly in love" he chuckles sadly at the memory. "He was absolutely gorgeous, he had the brightest red hair, it matched the fiery passion he had for inventing and his eyes could put the rarest of emerald to shame" he continues glancing down at the red head in his lap a couple tears slipping down his cheeks as he continues to pet the red heads hair. He looks back to the wall staring at it like it would help him remember. "He came up to me asking for help, as he needed a test subject for his invention, I of course couldn't say no... It ended up failing miserably and he set me on fire by accident, if I had been human, I would have suffered more severe burns. He thought it was a miracle that I wasn't and I had to wear bandages around my arms so as not to arouse suspicion. I kept telling myself I should move on to a different town and stay away from him since he was human, but after months of spending time with him, we both got attached it would seem and, funnily enough, he kissed me first. It was soft and fleeting and he ran away with tears in his eyes afterwards" he says with a soft smile. "It took me another few weeks to convince him it was alright and still another few months to convince him a relationship with me wasn't an abomination and everything was wonderful for a while until his father found out. By then he was as in love with me as I was with him so when his father tried to separate us, he begged me to take him away but with him being a human I couldn't, knowing that he didn't know the truth..." his voice growing quiet. "So, I told him and I was fully prepared for him to leave me but he just said that he already knew, as he had caught me feeding a few weeks prior. I was not as careful then as I am now and didn't notice him there when I was feeding off a cow but said nothing about it. Figuring that I needed to tell him when I was ready and that he was ready to take that plunge with me. So we could be together for eternity, I changed him..." he finishes, his voice cracking with unshed tears.

Kevin reached his hand up to wipe the tears away before resting it back on his stomach to scratch. "I'm starting to understand... But what happened to you and him?"

"He... He's dead... Something went wrong with his rebirth and when he was able to move he went insane... He tore the town apart demolishing everything in his path... It was horrific. I stood there, frozen with shock, as he ripped an innocent woman and her child apart. That's what snapped me out of it, but when I tried to talk to him calmly, he turned on me. Looking absolutely feral with blood dripping down his face, he lunged at me. I acted on instinct and before I knew it my hand was in his chest, my nails piercing his heart. The worst part is during his dying breaths, I-I saw... The man I fell in love with... And he looked utterly betrayed..." He finishes before breaking down and crying.

Ignoring the pain from his injuries, Kevin lunges upwards and grabs Eddward into a tight hug. Holding himself up with his 'not-so-bad' arm, he held the vampire as he cried as he blinked away the unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know that sounds horribly inadequate and everything but that's all I can think of."

Eddward buries his face in Kevin's neck but after he calms down, he lays Kevin back down. "You should not have moved, Mon Cher" he says sadly as he snuggles into the comforting wolf. "Sadly, my story does not stop there... The council of elders caught wind of the story and demanded to know who killed the entire town... I took full blame. It was the least I could do after all I put him through. Then after that I was to be executed for my crimes but... I realized that I would be getting off lightly because I wanted nothing more than to die and join him in the afterlife. So I escaped with the help of a friend who knew the real story and I've been fighting and killing to stay alive, punishing myself after all we are our own worst critics, no?" he finishes sadly.

Kevin cracks a small smile. "Yes, we are but I think we have punished ourselves enough. We've been alone far too long. Time to start to heal." He brings Eddward's face to his and presses their lips together for a light kiss.

Eddward melts into the kiss "Yes, I suppose you are correct" he says smiling slightly. "However, if you think we are having sex with you injured like that you are sadly mistaken."

"Nah, I'm too itchy to even think about sex right now..." Kevin scratches more. "But I could eat... I'm hungry again" Kevin pouts and pushes his bottom lip out slightly, staring at the Vampire.

Eddward smacks his hand away "Knock it off or they will never heal!" he scolds "I'll be right back, I have more meat in the fridge" he says standing up and exiting the room.

Kevin watches him leave. Thinks back on his story, his already broken heart broke all over again. Like Eddward aid to him, no one should have to go through that. No wonder he was the way he was, Kevin would be too! Hopefully, Eddward will take his words to heart and they can heal and learn to trust again.

Eddward grabs the meat from the fridge and walks back in. "You know, at first I couldn't kill you because you looked so much like him... But now I wouldn't be able to kill you because you are you" he says sitting the wolf up.

"It's the same with me. Before I could've easily killed you, but now... I just can't. I don't want you to fall by mine or anyone else's doing. You've worked your way into me. No getting out now, you're stuck" Kevin grinned, tossing a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Wonderful, I'm stuck with a mongrel for the rest of my eternal life" Eddward says with a soft smile, gazing fondly at the red head.

"Haven't you always wanted a lap dog?" Kevin sassed

"Yes, perhaps I'll crate train you" Eddward snickers.

"That's horrible... Why would you do that to me?" Kevin laughs and shivers.

"You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble" Eddward says gesturing at the wounds. "And your manners are atrocious" he snickers as he spots a piece of meat hanging out of the wolf mouth.

"Maybe I just like you taking care of me...? Ever think of that?"

Eddward raises his eyebrow and smirks cleaning the piece of meat away "No, such a thing did not cross my mind."

Kevin turns his head quickly and lightly bites at his hand, giving a sexy smile. "You just wait until I'm better. I'm gonna take you back to MY boulder. In the meantime, make these got damn things stop itching!" Kevin grabbed the covers in his hands tightly.

"And how do you expect me to do that?!" Eddward asks with a smirk

"I could roll in some mud, which normally works..."

Eddward looks at him aghast "Absolutely not! What is wrong with you?!" Eddward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "Just go to sleep and when I wake up tomorrow I will go gather some remedies."

"Just shut up, lie down, and go to sleep." Kevin lies back down with a wince and closes his eyes.

Eddward flicks Kevin's forehead "Don't tell me what to do" he says before laying down and falling asleep.

Kevin opened his eyes, confused. He didn't know why he was awake but he was on edge. A shudder from right beside him made Kevin look over and take in Edd's face. His face was contorted in agony and sadness and a few unshed tears were leaking through closed eyes. "Hey, Edd... Wake up."

Eddward gasps and wake up only seeing green eyes and red hair as he grabs shoulders "Pumpkin, I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen... I love you so much..." He says between sobs.

Kevin holds in a wince and grabs Edd's face, forcing him to look at Kevin fully "Edd! Hey, look at me... Come back and focus... It's okay."

"Citrouille..." Eddward sobs but tries to focus calming down in the process "Kevin? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" he starts to panic, looking him over to make sure he didn't do any damage.

"Relax... I'm fine" he gives Edd a small sad smile. "I'm a lot tougher than I look"

"I am so sorry" Eddward says laying back on the bed and covering his face.

"What are you sorry for Edd?"

"For waking up and grabbing you like that and for calling you 'Pumpkin' again."

"Well, considering last time I threw you into a wall, I'll take it. And as far as the 'Pumpkin' remark, I do have that color... I'm not mad about it" Kevin tried to soothe the agitated Vampire.

Eddward chuckles bitterly "That is no excuse for calling you a dead lover's pet name and you know it"

"It's bound to happen. It was a rough time for you and apparently I look a lot like him. It's normal. It's okay. We're both new to each other. Relax..." Kevin grabbed his face and kissed him again, trying to relax him.

Eddward yet again melts into the kiss and sighs. "You are far more understanding than anyone has the right to be, Mon Cher" he says gently running his hand through his red hair.

"Anyone who can put up with me while I'm sick or injured and not kill me, deserves some understanding. Now relax and let's get some more sleep, k?"

"Yes you are right, sleep would be good."

Kevin slipped into a fitful sleep again. He didn't know why, but when Eddward would call him 'Pumpkin' it would hurt a bit but he didn't blame him. He had never been in love before but he always wanted it. He would never be on the same level as Pumpkin. He could only hope that he would measure up close.


	8. Treat Time

Eddward woke before Kevin again and slips out of the house, gathering several herbs that he crushed into a paste when he got back to the house. He goes and grabs some meat and a clean wash cloth and warm water bringing everything into the room.

Kevin woke up to an empty house. He called out for Eddward when he woke up and realized the dark vampire was gone. Eventually he heard the vampire come home but stayed silent... He was itching too much to care.

Kevin woke up to the bed moving under some weight and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Eddward had food! Kevin held his hand out for Edd to help him up so he could eat.

Eddward chuckles and sets the things down before helping him sit up "Hungry, Mon Cher?"

"Always!" Kevin gives a soft laughs and sits up carefully. "What's that? It stinks..." pointing to the paste and wrinkling his nose.

"Well it's to help with your itching, so I suggest you suck it up, buttercup" Eddward says sternly, handing Kevin the plate of food.

"You're always so happy when you first wake up." Kevin sassed with a grin. He popped a few pieces of meat in his mouth, chewing happily.

Eddward sighs "I have been awake for hours now. Sit still, please, and let me clean your wounds. If you're a good boy, perhaps you'll get a treat" Eddward says, picking up the wash cloth.

"Treat? I swear to God, if you try to give me a MilkBone, I'll kill you."

"Awe you're no fun" Eddward snickers, cleaning the wounds as the red head eats. "No, that was not your treat. I'm not a complete ass all the time, you know" he says softly with a small smile.

While Eddward worked, Kevin would eat and wince everyone in a while. If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he just wanted Eddward's hands on him... All the time. It just did things to the redhead.

Eddward was being purposefully slow going. He told himself that he was being thorough, but if he was honest with himself, he just liked the contact with the wolf. "Kevin, I'm going to put this paste on you now. It might burn a little bit but you'll be fine, ok?" he asks not wanting him to bite at him.

The paste felt cool to the touch but soon a strong burning sensation came, it felt like his ripped flesh was being set on fire. He grit his teeth and fisted his hands and tried hard not to lash out with teeth and claws. He didn't want to open his wounds against and he didn't want to take the chance of hurting Edd. After the burning died down it was just cold and, thank the freakin' Lord, it didn't itch anymore!

"I do apologize. I know how much that can burn but at least you aren't itchy anymore right?" Eddward asks gathering the thing and standing up.

"Anything to stop the itching! Totally worth it!" Kevin relaxed visibly and melted back into bed, leaning against the wall. "What about my treat?" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand, looking him in the eyes.

"Give me a moment to put these things up and you will receive it" Eddward says with a smile, slipping out of the red heads grasp. He exits the room to put everything where it belonged.

Kevin groaned and stared at some of his wounds. The smaller ones were healed but the larger ones were taking longer. At least Edd knew what he was doing.

"Now, what are you groaning at?" Eddward asks walking back into the room with some water for Kevin

"I'm excessively bored! Been in bed for three days! Never been naked for so long and not gotten some kind of affection" he pouted.

"Awe, my poor Wolfy" Eddward says setting down the glass of water "Would you like your treat now then?"

"Yes!"

Eddward chuckles "How badly do you want it?" he teases.

That question went right to the redheads cock. "Please?!"

Eddward's smile widens as he slides closer to the bed "Please what, Mon Cher?"

"Please can I have my treat?! You're killing me...!"

Eddward chuckles and get on the bed "Yes, but you have to promise to stay still or I'll stop" he warns his face inches from the red head.

"Completely still... Promise..."

Eddward smiles and connects their lips in a heated kiss only pulling back when the red head ran out of breath.

"Good boy" he says, gliding his hand down to his cock.

"Ohhhhhh..." Kevin wanted to reach up and crush his lips against Edd's, he wanted to bite that bottom lip and pull, but most of all he wanted to taste that sweet, thick blood.

Eddward chuckles and teases the ginger brushing his lips to his as he wraps his hand around his cock.

Kevin tried to bite down when Edd would come in for a teasing kiss but he would always pull away before he could get a fang in. Between the teasing kisses and am the hand working cock, he was in heaven. His little dark spot in heaven where only he and this man, who was slowly making his way into Kevin's heart, could be together.

Eddward flicks his tongue out and glides it across the wolf's chapped lips. A warm feeling spreading throughout his body originating from his heart. It was the first time in fifty years and the Raven knew he was in trouble but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. Not when he was so close to the one giving him such a feeling of euphoria.

Kevin flicked his tongue out to touch the vampire's and moaned. Moving his hips slightly but he remembered Eddward's words and quickly stopped. Kevin wanted to be healed to he could fuck him into the mattress, damnit!

Eddward moans lowly and pulls back locking eyes with the green eyed Adonis. He lowers his body so he is face to face with what is quickly becoming Eddward's favorite appendage of the gingers taking the tip in his mouth.

"Shiiiitttt..." Kevin rolled his hips and moaned. The heat the enveloped his cock was amazing and he wanted nothing more than to keep that heat there forever. His eyes rolled back and his hand knotted in the sheets. "Edd..."

"Mmm?" Eddward stops bobbing up and down and looks up mouth still around the red heads cock.

"Oh my God..." Those blue eyes will be the death of him one day, he just knew it. The look that Eddward gave him was almost enough to have him cumming within seconds. "You are so good at this..."

Eddward moans around the cock in his mouth. The red head's words going straight to his own cock, he begins to bob up and down on the cock in his mouth eventually just deep throating the wolf.

Kevin moans and runs a hand through Edd's hair. He lightly grabs a handful and rolls his hips again "Sorry, I just gotta touch you..." and rolls his head and eyes back.

Eddward moans again while deep throating the ginger sending vibrations down his shaft.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Kevin's back arched as he grabbed onto Edd's hair tighter. "I can't hold on any more..." He wanted to give Edd the chance to back off if he wanted. Kevin tried to pull him up for a kiss.

Eddward swats his hand away and takes him into the back of his throat once more. He wanted all the red head had to give him and he was going to fucking take it.

Kevin grabs Edd's hair again and moans loudly. He reaches for his own chest and scratches across one pectoral and he feels his climax hit him hard. "Oh shit... Babe... Edd!" Kevin thrusts his hips upward, down Eddward's throat as he felt himself release.

Eddward waits until he is sure the red head is finished before pulling back and swallowing. He makes eye contact with him he licks his lips and smirks deviously.

"Jesus... Fuck..." Kevin moans and lies back. Reaching down and grabbed Edd's face, bringing him up and crushing their lips together.

Eddward smiles into the kiss "You realize, of course, that you made another injury and with that poison, it's going to take a while to heal?" he asks pulling back.

"Don't care" Kevin leans in for another heavy kiss. "I enjoyed my treat, thanks"

"You are most welcome you are rather sweet" Eddward says with a wink as he gets up to go get the cleaning supplies… Again…

Once Edd left the room, Kevin slowly sat the rest of the way up and stretched his arms and back. He slowly swung his legs around and his feet touched the floor. His legs felt wobbly but stable enough. The only time he had been out of bed was to use the bathroom, with Edd's help of course. He wanted to walk around a bit. He stood up slowly and just stood there for a second before walking, unsteadily.

Eddward comes back into the room with the cleaning supplies "What the hell are you doing?! You're going to reopen those wounds, Mister!" He exclaim setting the supplies in the night stand and rushing over to Kevin.

"I gotta stand up, my legs are going numb!" Kevin held is arms out for balance and to try to ward off Edd.

Eddward growls and ducks under the ginger's arms and braces him with his own body so he doesn't fall. "I have never been so tempted to beat the living shit out of someone I care about" he sighs in annoyance.

"I guess I should have mentioned I'm a horrible patient." Kevin grinned. "I honestly thought you were gonna take me down when you came at me right then" he took a few more shaky steps, getting sturdier.

"I'm going to be honest, I thought about it but I did not wish to injure you further. So I am helping you instead" Eddward says shaking his head. He helps the ginger walk a few more steps before turning him back around "Bed. Now. Fat ass."

"You always know what to say to make me all gooey inside" Kevin sassed while sitting down, slowly, but practically painless.

Eddward waits for a moment "Comfortable?"

"Maybe..." he eyes Eddward suspiciously.

Eddward reaches forward and smacks him upside the head "WHAT HAVE I SAID?!"

Kevin rubbed the sore spot on his head "You're bedside manner could use some work though..."

"Perhaps if you would follow my instructions and ask for help, I wouldn't smack you, Mon Cher" Eddward says with a sweet smile flashing his sharp canines, he grabs the wash cloth to clean the new wound the wolf made on himself.

"That's not fair... I can't transform, I can't go hunting, I can't walk around our bedroom, I can't even walk to the bathroom by myself... I'm bored!" Kevin whines "Well... That made me feel better..."

"Life is not fair, Kevin" Eddward says solemnly as he puts the wash cloth back on the nightstand "Would you like me to get you a book?"

Kevin sighed "Nah, I'm tired. Lie down with me?" he asks sitting back and slowly laying down.

Eddward smiles softly. "Of course" he says, crawling into bed with the ginger.

The redhead rolled to his side and curled up under the Raven's chin, quickly going to sleep.

Eddward chuckles and begins petting his hair

Kevin sighs in his sleep, the petting giving him good dreams... He hadn't had one of those in a longtime. Dreams of happy time with his family and friends in their little secluded village in the forest. The warmth reminding him of his mother, she was always so soft and warm. He heard his brothers playing and he heard his father's deep voice, laughing. He was finally back at home and he was happy.


	9. Antidote

Kevin was suddenly brought out of his happiness by a tapping on the window. Sitting up, he shook Edd awake. "Hey, wake up."

"I'm already awake, Mon Cher" Eddward says quietly, detaching himself from the ginger and handing him a knife he pulled from under the bed.

Grabbing another one for himself, he cautiously approaches the window and pulls the blackout curtains aside. No one is there, instead there a vial of what appears to be medicine with a note attached. Eddward picks up the note and reads it out loud "Drink me! From a Friend..."

"A friend? What the hell...? What is it?"

Eddward opens the bottle and smells it. "It appears to be medicine of some sort..." Eddward says, closing the curtains closed again.

"Great! Give it to me!" Kevin holds his hand out.

"Why?" Eddward asks, eyeing the questionable vial and Kevin suspiciously.

"If it's medicine it could heal me."

"You can't be serious..." Eddward says looking at the wolf in exasperation. "We have no idea where this came from and you want to drink it...?"

"Well who else knows where you are?"

"No one, that's the problem..." Eddward says sitting down on the bed."Perhaps I've been smacking you a bit too hard..."

"That's always a thought!" Kevin sassed playfully. "What if it's something that can heal me quicker?"

"What if it's something that kills you?" Eddward asked worriedly.

Kevin smiles sadly, knowing why Edd's so nervous. He smiled and sighed in _defeat 'Time to grow up, Kevin. You can't just think of yourself all the time.'_ He walked over to Edd and wrapped both arms around the Vampire. "I'm sorry... I just want to get better so I can help you. I get worried when you go out now that the whole thing with my brother went down. Has me on edge... I know you're more than capable of handling yourself."

Eddward chuckles "Mon Cher, you have no need to worry about me. After all, I have survived a couple hundred years by myself..." Eddward says returning the hug. "If you think it will be alright then I will trust your judgement. I cannot be so overly protective; you are not him and I have to remind myself that you do not need me to be the strong one." he says squeezing him gently.

"I know, you're older than me and have lots more experience but it's nice to have someone care about you and wanna have your back." Kevin smiled a bit. "What if we meet each other half way? What if I just drink a little bit of it? See what the effects are... If it's good, I'll drink the rest. We'll be good!"

Eddward thinks for a moment then nods "Yes, alright then" he says hanging the vial over to the red head.

Kevin grinned, popped the top off with his thumb, and downed half of the weird concoction. It smelled like the paste that Edd used on him but tasted bland. Within a few minutes, the smaller wounds started to heal and his hand was almost back to normal and the wound on his stomach had started to close. "What ya think?"

Eddward furrows his brow but nods "Drink the rest of it, Mon Cher."

Excited, Kevin downs the rest but it went down his wind pipe and he choked. He looked up to see Edd's face full of worry "It's fine... Wrong pipe." He cleared his throat and sat back. Watching and the wound on his stomach healed completely and everything else was closed. He stood up slowly, but without any trouble, and held his arms out. "We good?"

"For now but I'm keeping an eye on you" Eddward says, worry still evident in his eyes and voice.

"I'm getting dressed... I'm going to hunt!" Grabbing for his clothes, a huge smile on his face. He doesn't think he has ever been this happy.

"I am going with you." Eddward says firmly slipping on his combat boots, not needing to get dressed as he had fell asleep in his clothes. He was still skeptical about that liquid and there was no way he was letting the wolf out of his sight because of it.

Kevin threw on some pants and a shirt before transforming. Hell yeah! He hadn't felt this good in days! "Come on then, Old Man! Let's go!" He made it to the door and outside in record time. He loved being outside with the moon. It rejuvenated him and made him feel the most alive. He sniffed in the night air and the dirt under his paws... He missed it.

Eddward walks outside after him "Kevin how are you feeling?" Just as Edd looked up, he saw Kevin in the dirt, rolling and scratching. He was so itchy and it felt so good to roll and get all that paste that Edd put on him off. Kevin stood up and shook all the dirt off his fur and grinned at the Vampire.

Eddward shakes his head "You're taking a shower before getting into my bed again" he says in annoyance but quickly softens up. "But I'll take that as you're feeling better?"

"Ah-ha yes! It feels so good! Where we hunting? I haven't been to this part of the forest..." Kevin was so happy to finally be out of bed his muscles were quivering.

Eddward smiles "We will hunt in due time but first..." He says strolling up and patting the wolf's head, bringing his mouth to his ear he whispers "You're it!" with a shit eating grin before taking to the trees, fleeing from the wolf.

Kevin watched Edd take off, dumbfounded a bit. He never seemed like the kind to be really playful but Kevin loved it. Taking off slowly, he wanted to track. He set off in Edd's direction to track his sexy vampire.

"My word you are so slooooooow" Eddward calls behind him watching the wolf track him.

"I'm enjoying this... Leave me alone" Kevin quipped. He whirled around and chased. His speed wasn't back and the more he ran the more tired he got, but seeing the look in Eddward's eyes made him push himself.

Eddward slows down so that Kevin has a slight chance of catching him. It would be no fun otherwise and with how long the wolf had been in bed he knew the ginger needed the exercise.

Kevin caught sight of Eddward ahead of him in the trees and snuck up on him. He knew that Eddward could hear him but he was going to make an attempt.

Eddward smirked he knew what was about to happen but he didn't care

Kevin snuck up behind him and moved to lunge at him. He lined himself up then jumped and tackled Edd to the ground below.

Eddward laughs as he hits the ground "I'll give you a 30 second head start" he says, burying his face in the snow and begins to count.

Kevin runs off jumping from tree to tree, rock to rock, taking care to not leave any tracks. That's the quickest way for Edd to find him. He over lapped his scent over itself and doubled back. He hunkered down in a small alcove and blended into the shadows.

"Thirty..." Eddward finishes counting he smells the air around him and then takes off after the ginger. "Woooooooollllffffy~" he calls out as he stalks forward.

Kevin's ears perked up and twitched. He laid his head down and sighed, breathy fog curling from his nostrils. He was tired and needed a break. A small whine escaped him as he heard footfalls through the trees.

Eddward takes to the trees, flitting around silently tracking the wolf. Finally spotting a tuft of red fur, he drops down on to it.

"Boo! Miss me?" he cackles.

Kevin smirks and takes off, causing Edd to cling to his back. He maneuvered around trees, jumping over fallen trunks, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Kevin had no idea where he was going but he trusted Edd enough to not let him lead them into danger.

Eddward clings to the wolf's mane for dear life at first but once he gets adjusted to the speed and movements he relaxes slightly and enjoys it. Pulling on the mane as a silent signal to stop in the clearing, he gets off smiling widely "Well, ride 'em cowboy" he chuckles.

Kevin felt Edd relax and grinned, pushing himself a little faster until he felt Edd pull gently on his hair. Slowing to a stop and feeling him dismount, Kevin was worried until he saw the wide smile and heard the cocky comeback and Kevin grinned. Panting hard, he looked up and saw the lake through the trees. "Come on, I need a drink and a swim." Kevin walked off, leaving Edd in the clearing.

Eddward walks after him leisurely, knowing exactly where he stopped the wolf. He walks to the edge of the lake and sits down watching the redhead drink.

Kevin stopped drinking and looked to the side and spotted his boulder. It was his, he didn't care what Eddward said and he'll fuck him on that rock everyday until it got through his thick skull. The Boulder was his and Edd was his. End. Of. Story! Sudden he got an idea and with a sly smile he leaned back and transformed. He threw off his clothes waded into the water. It was cold but felt good on his hot, overheated body.

"Come on!"

"No, Mon Cher, I do not feel like it tonight" Eddward says, leaning back on his hands.

"If you don't, I'm going to splash you."

"I would not recommend that" Eddward says with a quirked eyebrow.

Kevin smirked and crawled to shore. Keeping on his hands and knees, he crawled over Edd's body until he was face to face, lips just hovering over the vampire's.

Eddward smirks and leans forward so his lips are just barely brushing Kevin's "May I help you, Mr. Barr?"

"Just trying to get you naked..." Kevin lightly connected their lips.

"...and in the water..." lips trailed down Edd's jaw.

"...with me..." lips were pulled back until fangs appeared and lightly trailed down a pale white neck, not yet breaking the skin.

Eddward smirks and moans softly. "Well if you insist" he says pushing the wolf off him gently and begins to undress.

Kevin backed up and waded back into the lake, walking backwards, until he was chin deep. Watching Edd following him, the red head's eyes were drawn to the lithe torso and smooth hips.

"Like what you see, Wolfy~?" Eddward says before playfully splashing him. In all honesty Eddward hadn't had this much fun in 50 years. He could feel himself relax around the ginger as he felt he could actually be himself.

Kevin wiped his face and splashed him back and swimming backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and the vampire are possible. The whole time a smile never left his face, he was happy... Truly happy. He never truly had a relationship that amounted to much and when they ended he hadn't cared. Now he did... He didn't want to lose this one... Eddward was special.

Eddward smiles and laughs, swimming after the ginger. A gleam of mischief and pure joy in his eye as he pins the wolf against the boulder. "Oh look, MY rock." He says with a chuckle, the smile never once leaving his face.

"You must have misspoke... You mean MY rock" Kevin smiled and brought his lips to Edd's.

Eddward smirks into the kiss before deepening it pressing his body into the ginger's. The redhead moaned into the kiss and ran his hands down the raven's sides before resting on his hips.

Eddward grabs the rock so they don't slip under but feels something weird. He breaks the kiss off and looks at what he felt closely. "Well shit..."

"What?" Kevin followed Edd's stare to something carved on their rock... " 'Devynn'? Who the hell is that and why is her name on our rock?!"

"Apparently her rock, Mon Cher" Eddward points out cackling "We could always defile it again…?"

Kevin laughed "I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing..." he wrapped his arms around Edd's shoulders, bringing him in for a steamy kiss.

Growls and moans filled the night and the Moon and stars made the slow creep across the night sky.


	10. Abandonment

Kevin made his way to the shore and their clothes. He dressed and transformed, waiting for Edd to get ready to leave. He wanted to go to see where Nat's body was supposed to be.

Eddward crawled out of the water with a groan "You are definitely feeling better" he chuckles with a smile.

"Sorry, did I hurt you too much?" Kevin smile apologetically.

"Not at all, Mon Cher" Eddward chuckles, standing up stretching. He grabs his clothing and begins dressing himself "You must be starving, do you wish to go hunting?"

Kevin walks a bit farther from Edd and shakes roughly then returns his Edd's side. "Hell yeah! And I wanted to return to where Nat's body should have been... Maybe there is a clue or something there..."

Eddward furrows his brow but nods "Yes, very well… but I don't want you pushing not yourself."

"I won't, I just wanna see if I can find anything." Kevin waited until Edd fell beside him and they walked together.

Eddward stays silent the entire trek there. He didn't like this the poison or whatever it was too familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Kevin kept sneaking side glances at Eddward. He knew something was troubling him but he was more concerned with the fact that his older brother was seemingly back from the grave. Was it just him? Did the others rise too? Kevin had to figure out what was going on. He had more to look out for than just his own hide now.

Eddward freezes for a second catching a whiff of the familiar bitterness but it disappears as fast as it appeared so he thought perhaps it was just his imagination. Soon enough they arrive at the clearing that Nat and Kevin had their altercation

Kevin wrinkles his nose at the stale smell on old blood. It had a horrible taste... He hated the taste and smell of werewolf blood. It was too thick... Sniffing around and stretching his senses fully

Eddward wrinkles his nose as he watches the wolf the entire clearing smelled of old bitter wet dog

Kevin caught a scent that was very weird. Manufactured for sure and it left a pungent tang in his throat. He sniffed around some more and uncovered a small syringe. He sneezed before beckoning Edd over. "Check this out."

Eddward steps forward and picks up the syringe the ginger was pointing at he raises his brow and sniffs it and freezes memories of where he smelled this scent before come flooding back to him "Kevin this..."

Kevin cocks a brow, waiting for Edd to continue. When he doesn't, Kevin gently pushes him. "It's what, Edd?"

"It's exactly what he smelled like as he laid in my arms dying..." Eddward blankly still in shock

"So the same thing that makes Vampires go into a rage being werewolves back to life? I swear Nat was dead this last time. I nearly ripped his whole neck out!"

"Come on" Eddward says standing swiftly dropping the syringe as he begins walking away swiftly.

"Edd? Edd! Wait up!" Kevin race to catch up. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have to get you to a different safe house. I'll go back and gather your things and burn it down then come back to you" Eddward says still walking swiftly, looking around paranoid now.

"What am I gonna do? Stay there?! What's going on?!"

"You're going to stay at the safe house" Eddward says firmly.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Kevin argued. He could protect himself, too. He has done well so far and in 8 years been fine.

"I can't do this again..." Eddward says in a panic "I won't do this again" he mutters almost to himself. He barely notices Kevin asking him questions.

Kevin walks closer to Edd and sits in front of him with a sigh. "Fine, let's go to the safe house." he growls through a pout.

Eddward stops walking and stares at Kevin "Thank you. Let's go."

Kevin sighed and follows behind Edd. He was irritated that Edd thought he couldn't protect himself but he vaguely understood it. He was comparing him to 'Pumpkin'... He was no weak human! He could defend himself! Maybe if he just let him work it out of his system everything would go back to normal.

Eddward is so panicked that he doesn't even notice that Kevin is in a foul mood. As he heads towards the safe house, his senses on high alert because of how paranoid he is about losing the red headed wolf.

Kevin lagged behind but still following... He was pissed and a little hurt. He cared about Edd, probably more than he should right now, but this was crazy. He is not going to just sit in the house and wait by the door for 'Master' to come home.

Eddward reaches the safe house and ushers Kevin in. "Ok, you stay here, I'll be back" he says before walking back out into the snow.

Kevin glares at the door and turns around to lie down in front of the large window, looking out to the forest and the Moon, wishing he was running outside with Edd.

After returning to the house and grabbing a few essentials and Kevin's pack, Eddward sets the house on fire watching it burn for a moment before going to hunt. Capturing another doe, he drains it and drags it back for Kevin. He enters the house "There is a doe outside for you and I brought your pack."

"Thanks" Kevin sulks outside and starts eating. Trying to pretend it was still alive to give him some sort of entertainment. He ate most of it before he gave up and went back inside to sulk in peace.

Eddward is pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair in frustration when Kevin comes in. He looks up noticing the look on the ginger's face "what's wrong?" he asks, stopping in his tracks.

"Nothing" Kevin transformed and grabbed his bag. "Where's the shower?"

"Down then hall" Eddward says gesturing towards a door.

"Thanks" Kevin moved down the hall and closed the bathroom door, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. "What is going on with you, Edd? Why can't you just tell me?" Kevin sighed before getting up and starting the shower.

Eddward sighs and rubs his face "Fuck!" he groans. A tear slipping down his cheek when all he can think about is losing the wolf.

Getting out of the shower, Kevin examines himself and checking all his wounds that he could. All of them were closed and only the bigger ones left scars. That concoction really did the trick! Mood improved, he exited the bathroom in search of Edd.

Eddward found his way into the bedroom and was currently pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to face the wolf and show weakness.

"Edd?" Kevin entered the bedroom. Some of the anger returned but he cared about the vampire and he wanted to be close to him. He wanted to help him, comfort him, and help him trust. He crawled into bed and curled up to Edd's back, kissing the back of his neck.

Eddward relaxes slightly at the wolf's touch "Yes, Mon Cher? Did you need something?"

"I need you to roll over... Come here..." Kevin opened his arms for his to roll over into.

Eddward hesitates but eventually rolls over into the wolf's strong arms, burying his face in the ginger's chest.

"What's wrong, Edd? I'm trying to be here for you but I can't be if you keep me at arm's length and won't tell me anything" Kevin ran his hands down his back and sides.

"I can't, Kevin. I can't lose someone else I care about" Eddward says, quietly choking back tears.

"In the life we live, shit happens. I'm not gonna promise that I won't die or that I won't get hurt. But I will promise that as long as we stick together and are honest with one another, you'll never be alone. I can't change the past, but I can help form the future." Kevin cupped Edd's face and brought him in for a kiss "You gotta open up again, otherwise we are gonna just fail and be alone again."

Eddward listens to Kevin's words a few tears slipping down his face. When he is brought in for a kiss, he places his hands on the ginger's chest. Feeling his heart beat brought him as much comfort as the ginger's words did.

"You are right. I apologize, I just got so blinded by my need to protect you that I again forgot that you do not need me to take care of you. I apologize, Mon Cher."

"It's okay, I like it when you fuss over me a little bit. Make me feel that you care. Just let me return the favor and tell me important information. I just wanna help you, Edd." Kevin kisses him again and rested their foreheads together.

"The last time someone cared for me, they died in my arms. I do not want the same thing to happen to you" Eddward says sadly.

"I already care for you, Edd. I can't promise I'm not gonna die or anything but I can promise that I will try my hardest to be here for you." Kevin smiled, looking into Edd's light blue eyes.

Eddward feels a sense of calm wash over him as he stares into the ginger's eyes. "For the first time in a long time, I feel as though everything is going to be ok and I really want to believe your words."

"Everything will work out as they need to. That much I can promise." Kevin kisses him "Now let's get some rest."

Eddward nods and smiles softly, snuggling into the red head further slowly letting the soothing rhythm of the red head's heart lull him to sleep.

Kevin woke the next evening and slid out of the vampire's embrace. He decided to let Edd sleep since he didn't seem to get a good sleep before. Kevin smiled and kissed his temple. Transforming and leaving the home for food, he quickly finds a deer, kills and eats it before returning to the home.

As soon as the wolf left, it was like a switch flipped in the vampires brain and he begins tossing and turning. Soon after the nightmares took hold, he was back at the village standing in the middle of town watching it burn and before him is not the slender red head he turned but a giant auburn werewolf.

"No…" Eddward whispers to himself as he starts to back away but the wolf advances.

"Did you really think you could keep me safe? You couldn't even keep your pathetic Pumpkin safe!" he says with a dark chuckle before lunging at Eddward. Before he knows it, his hand is buried in the ginger's rib cage, his inhumanly sharp nails piercing his heart. He is able to feel the wolf transform back into its human state and Eddward embraces him as he falls to the ground. With blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his chest and mouth, the burly ginger looks at him with the same look in his eyes as Pumpkin before the light in his eyes drain and he lies motionless

"Kevin?..." Eddward whispers, shaking the red head "KEVIN?!" he screams in panic. Shaking the wolf violently as if that would bring him back and the shock of it wakes him up screaming "NOOOOOOO!" and crying hysterically.

Kevin was just returning from hunting when he heard Edd cry out from the bedroom. He ran inside, scared and worried that something back was happening to him. He crashed open the bedroom door, fangs bared, claws extended, and a deep growl in his throat. Glancing around the room, it was just Edd, who had a terrifying expression on his face. Kevin quickly transformed back and slowly approached the bed. "Hey, Edd... You ok? Gave me a big scare there..."

"Kevin..." Eddward says shaking from his sobs.

Kevin went over to the bed and collected the hysterical vampire into his arms, curling around him protectively. He realized it must have been a nightmare about his 'Pumpkin' and his heart ached for Edd in sympathy and broke a little bit from jealousy. Kevin knew it was irrational anyway, doesn't mean he can't sulk about it in private. "It's okay... You're okay... Just breathe... Deep breaths..." he tried to calm him.

Once Eddward is in the ginger's arms and realizes he is safe, he is able to calm down rather quickly. "It was only a dream" he whispers to himself in the wolf's strong embrace.

Kevin tightened his grip on the vampire and nuzzled his hair, breathing in his clean, fresh scent that he has always attributed to the vampire. "He wouldn't want you to keep torturing yourself like this, Edd."

Eddward sighs "I know you are right."

"Come on, let's go hunting. There's a group of hunters about a mile north of here." Kevin grinned happily.

Eddward sighs "I do need to feed..." he says not wanting to let go of the wolf.

Kevin lightly slaps Edd's ass. "Let's go, Grumpy! I love watching you hunt, makes me hot"

Eddward chuckles and smirks "Oh does it?" he asks standing up.

Kevin was standing at the door waiting and smiling "Hell yeah! Your eyes go all red with the blood lust... It just does things to me." Kevin shivers and leaves the room to wait in the front of the house, transformed again.

Eddward chuckles and gets ready and darts out of the house. A smile on his face but still feeling rather disturbed by his dream of the wolf.

Kevin follows with a smile and a laugh. It's good to see him smile again and having fun. He sees the hunters come into view and slows. He watches Edd get into position and his eyes go red before attacking. Kevin lies down and watches.

Eddward makes note of the three hunters and their positions before darting out and taking out the weakest one. Silently tackling him into the bushes and slitting his throat, efficiently ending his life. It's a few more feet before the other two notice "Hey Bobby, have you seen Mike?" one of them asks the other.

"Naw, wut tha hell yew talkin' 'bout John?" The other asks annoyed as they both begin to look around.

"I mean he was here a second ago" John replies

"Mike! This ain't funny yew son of a bitch" Bobby hollers, causing Eddward to cackle silently. He shoots out and knocks the gun out of Bobby's hand while simultaneously snapping his neck and as he goes to turn around, he hears a gun go off and feels a bullet enter through is back and out of his chest, luckily missing all the vital organs. He whips around to see the hunter staring at him in shock. Eddward looks at the blood flowing out of his chest then back at the hunter before he angrily steps forward, knocks his gun out of his hand, grabbed his collar, and pulled him in. He bites him savagely, draining him before dropping him. Eddward takes a few steps forward seemingly ok before his adrenaline gives out, causing him to collapse on the ground a few feet away.

Kevin heard the shot go off but thought it missed Edd since he didn't seem to slow him down or anything. The second Edd started to stumble and fall, Kevin was already up and running for him but Edd hit the ground too fast. He quickly transforms and rolls Edd on his back, cupping his face and patting it lightly. "Edd... Can you hear me?"

"Yes... I'll be fine it was a thorough and missed all my vital organs but I need you to stop the bleeding" Eddward says through gritted teeth.

Kevin placed his hands on the bullet wound and applied pressure. The pouring blood slowed and leaked through his fingers.

Eddward grit his teeth through the pain and dug his fingers into the dirt and snow.

Kevin gave Edd an apologetic look and winced "How long does it take for you to heal? I'm getting kind of nervous out here and the Sun is gonna dawn soon."

"Don't worry about that help me up..." Eddward hisses in pain. Kevin grabbed Edd's hands and slowly pulled him up leaning against Kevin.

"Let's go." He says through clenched teeth as he tries to walk forward.

"Whoa... Let me give you a lift back. We'll get there faster." the redhead offered.

"No." Eddward says stubbornly clutching his chest as he tries to walk forward again

"Ohh okay. You can take care of me but I can't take care of you... Come on, Edd. Lemme help you!"

"No, I am fine. I can do it by myself" he says taking a few more steps forward.

"You'll never make it back before sunrise. Let me help you." Kevin transformed back onto his wolf form. He was tall enough compared to Eddward, all he would have to do was slide onto his back. He wouldn't even get hurt.

"You'll never make it back before sunrise. Let me help you." Kevin transformed back onto his wolf form. "Don't be a dick about this, Edd. You're being insufferably stubborn."

Eddward growls "No, I said I was fine" he hisses slumping against a tree trunk to support himself.

"Right, because you can't depend on anyone else, right? Edd, I'm right here, willing to help you. You. Need. Help. You don't even have to ask!" Kevin stood in front of Edd blocking Edd's way.

Eddward groans "Kevin, I said I was fucking fine!" he growls lashing out at the werewolf.

Kevin takes the hit with little discomfort "No you're not, ya asshole. You're going to hurt yourself more! Get on and I'll get you back."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Eddward says sighing in defeat.

"Nope!" Kevin smirked.

Eddward sighs and lays on the wolf back gently "Fine" he grumbles.

"Hang on, don't want you falling off!" with that Kevin took off. Dodging between trees and leaping over fallen logs. Eddward grits his teeth but hangs on groaning in pain.

Kevin wanted to take a short cut through a large open field. Sticking to the tree line, he got about half way when a shot rang out and ricocheted off a tree by Kevin's head. Kevin dips into the woods and continues to move quietly through the forest. Across the field, he saw another group of hunters but these had hoods up and had weird looking guns. Kevin felt his blood run cold... They had to get out of there.

"Kevin... What's going on?!" Eddward groans trying to stay on.

"Relax... Some hunters blocked our way but we're going around them and getting you home." Kevin slowly maneuvered his way through the woods. Looking at the hunters with a calculating eye, he knew that he couldn't do anything with the vampire on his back but he wasn't letting Edd off. That just wasn't an option. He had to get them home.

"Kevin... Hunters are shooting at us and you are telling me not to panic..." Eddward lifts up his head and looks around. "You can't get out of here with me on your back, Mon Cher" he says matter of factly.

"Just shut up for a second" Kevin growled as he twitches his ears to try to hear where they all where. They were moving away from them, that much is true. "Just stay right where you are..." Kevin moved around again making sure to come up behind the hunters. They didn't seem to see them...

"Kevin... Get out of here, they will leave come day break. I'll hide until then..." Eddward hisses.

"Ya know the next time I get hurt, I'm gonna be super insufferable." Kevin growled before dropping down by a small thicket. He hated that Edd was right. It pissed him off that he couldn't get back to the house. "For the record, I hate this idea!"

"Dually noted" Eddward says, rolling off the wolf with a grunt "And also for the record, you are already super insufferable when injured" he says crawling into some bushes. "Now go, I'll be fine just come back for me tonight" he says waving the wolf off.

Kevin stepped closer and pressed his face to the side of Edd's briefly before backing up and taking off into the brush.

Eddward sighs and listens for a moment but hearing gun shots in the direction the wolf was running, he panics. Before he knows what he is doing, he crawled out of the bushes and knocks one of the hunters that was shooting at Kevin down and snaps his neck before taking his gun. He aims it at the other hunters, killing 2 of them, before he ran out of ammo and they converge on him. One of them introducing him to the butt of his rifle and then everything turns black.

Kevin hears the shots but he tells himself that Edd is safe and he knows what to do. He gets home before sun rise and walks inside. He felt bad, he shouldn't have left him... Yet he did. What was he thinking?! He showered off and got into bed, the whole time thinking 'I left him to die, I abandoned him!'


	11. New Friend?

Eddward comes in and out of consciousness hearing footsteps unroll. Finally he is thrown on what feels like a metal slab and strapped down with chains. His mouth is forced open and some metallic tasting liquid is forced down his throat. His whole torso begins to burn and he screams in pain before losing consciousness again.

Kevin laid down to try to sleep... He had a really bad feeling and it was leaving this big ball of worry in his gut and it wouldn't go away. He tried to get some rest... The fitful night of sleep that he got did nothing to ease his frazzled nerves. He woke up many times, was tossing and turning. Finally he just gave up and waited for nightfall. Once night came, he took off like a shot. 'Eddward is fine... He knows how to take care of himself.' Kevin chanted to himself. He ran to the small thicket that he dropped the vampire off at last night.

"Edd? Edd, are yo-?" He was gone... A trail of blood was the only thing that was left. He knew he had to find Eddward and get him back home. He followed the trail quickly, not knowing where he was going but knowing it wasn't good.

Kevin quickly took up following the blood trail. He had to get Edd back... He is growing increasingly worried and agitated.

A blue haired girl dressed in combat boots, black cargo pants, and a tank top was flitting through the trees searching for any sign of her friend when she picks up on his scent. She smiles and starts heading towards it.

Kevin hears movement through the trees and got excited. Maybe Edd was alright after all...! He sniffed the air and made a face. It was a vampire but it didn't smell like Edd's scent at all. His hackles went up and a low growl made its way through his throat.

Marie hears the growl and freezes before realizing that her friend scent was on the wolf. She flits forward and drops from the trees and looks around, not seeing Eddward. She sighs and cocks a hip "Well, you smell like him, what's up with that?" Marie asks more to herself.

"What's it to you?" Kevin braced himself for an attack.

"Where is he? Did you kill him?!" She asks baring her fangs.

"And again, I'll reiterate, what's it to you, blood sucker?" Kevin bared his fangs and claws.

"He happens to be my friend, you flea for brains mongrel!" she growls at him.

He vaguely remembered Eddward saying something about a friend helping him when everything with 'Pumpkin' went down... Was this that friend? "How long have you known him?"

"Longer than you've been alive, little wolf" she says annoyed "Now I'll ask again, where is Eddward?"

"If I knew, I'd still not tell you. I don't know who you are. So fly away, little bat, no one needs you here." Kevin turns and takes off again.

Marie hisses and flits after him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground, holding his throat.

"I won't ask again, Wolf… Where is my friend and why in the hell do you smell like him?"

"Clearly I don't fucking know! I said that already!" Kevin struggled and slashed with claws, bringing blood to the vampire's chest. "Get OFF me!"

"No you didn't" she says, back handing him roughly. "I see he hasn't shown you how to treat a woman" she scoffs, looking at her shredded tank top as she stands.

"Where is there a fucking woman?" Kevin sassed.

"Looked in a mirror lately, sweet heart?" Marie asks "Why do you smell so strongly of him?"

"Maybe because I lie wrapped around him every night!?" Kevin growled "Now if you'd excuse me..."

Marie freezes "You wanna run that by me again, Red?"

Kevin glared at her and sighed "I smell like him because we have been together for the better part of a week. Is there anything else you'd like to know? I have other shit to do..."

"What do you mean by together exactly?" she asks suspiciously.

"What do I mean? Jesus Christ... We fuck! We have some sort of a relationship! Do I need to be clearer?" Kevin growled.

Marie's face darkens "Listen, I don't know your intentions with him but you should run while you can" she says crossing her arms.

" 'My intentions'? Fuck you! I'm not leaving him, so back off!" Kevin was getting increasingly jealous and angry.

"I'm saying this as a friend, people that get close to him in that way usually end up dead" Marie hisses.

"Well that sucks for them. I'm not that easy to kill" Kevin shrugs and turns to walk away again following the blood trail.

Marie notices he is following something "What are you doing…? Wait a minute, if you are intimate with Eddward, why isn't he with you right now? When he takes a mate, which I suspect he views you as such…" she says with a look of disgust "…he sticks by them, even risking his life at times to do so. So why isn't he with you?" she questions.

"We were out hunting and we bit off more than we could chew, I guess. I was taking him home when we got trapped. He told me to leave him hidden and get out to the house. I didn't want to but having a fight surrounded by hunters isn't the place to have that conversation. I came back in the morning and he was gone. I'm following his blood trail now. Is that satisfactory for you?"

"No it's not 'satisfactory' to me! What do you mean 'gone' you fucking mutt?" Marie seethes. "You just fucking left him there? Why were you taking him home? Did he get injured?!"

"Of course he got injured! If he was able to fight then we wouldn't be in this situation! I left him here because he ordered me to!"

"And you listened to him?! You know he is fucking suicidal right?!" she yelled at him.

"Look, don't fucking start with me! You don't know what we went through that night! If I could have gotten him home I fucking WOULD HAVE!" Kevin snapped.

"Listen, you flea bitten mongrel! Don't fucking get an attitude with me! You are the one that lost him! It's all your fucking fault, not mine! Just go back home and I'll find him. You've helped enough by losing him!" Marie scoffs finding the blood trail, she starts running through the forest following it.

'Who the hell does she think she is?!' Kevin took off after her and following the blood. He was pissed, Edd never mentioned this woman!

"Go back, as much as I don't like you, if Eddward knew I let you come along, he would rip my head off… Literally!" she says after noticing the wolf was following her.

"No! Fuck off! I'm tired of him and you, now, treating me like I can't do shit! I'm coming and that's it!"

"No manners..." She mutters continuing forward.

"Just tell him it was all my idea" Kevin sassed.

"Oh yes, that will keep my head on my shoulders. Honestly, I don't know what the hell he is thinking! First a human, now a wolf... Why can't he settle down with a nice vampire?" she says miserably.

Kevin ignored that last statement. If this man-woman can help him get Edd back, he would work with her. If Edd wanted to kill her afterwards, it was no skin off his nose.

Marie stops at the edge of a man made clearing, staring at a building in the center of it. "I don't like the look of this..." Marie mutters.

"Did you just now realize something was wrong?" Kevin rolled his eyes and started to walk around the clearings edge in order to try to find a way inside.

Marie circles the opposite way with them meeting on the other side "It's near dawn… We have to find somewhere to hunker down and rest. We can't go charging in there tonight and I need to think" she says crossing her arms "Unless you got somethin'" she scoffs.

"No, this place is locked down like Fort Knox. Let's find a place to rest." Kevin back tracked and found a thicket for big enough for two, maybe three, people. But it was good enough for right now. They'd be well hidden while they rested.

Marie lays down "By the way, my name is Marie… Might as well tell you if we are gonna work together" she says.

Kevin looks at her and transforms into his human form "I'm Kevin. I hope you don't slow me down."

"I should be saying that to you..." Marie says shutting her eyes "oh and Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"You owe me a new fucking shirt." She says falling to sleep not caring about the response. Come mid-day, Marie wakes up to the sound of screaming.


	12. Escape

When Eddward wakes up, the pain in his chest of gone and he is stripped bare except for his boxers. Chained down to the metal slab, he calms his heart rate and begins to start checking the strength of the chains.

"Struggle all you want, blood sucker. You won't escape those chains. I've done my research, I know exactly who you are and why my worthless brother was tracking you." Nat walked out of a darkened corner.

"Oh goodie, zombie wolf is here" Eddward says, inspecting the chains again, not really paying attention to him. "What was that fowl liquid that was forced into my mouth earlier?"

Nat smiles menacingly "That was a healing accelerant. While temporary, it will heal you faster than even your vamp powers and, unfortunately for you, it also makes you feel like your burning alive as it heals you" Nat says, slashing Eddward's arm to demonstrate.

Eddward tries to stare him down and not scream but the pain is too great and he can't help it.

Nat chuckles "You and I are going to have a lot of fun today, you little blood sucker!"

Once the pain subsides, Eddward spits in his face. "Fuck you, you flea bitten mongrel!" He hisses.

Nat just chuckles and wipes the spit away "You are going to regret that and helping my brother" he says before stepping forward and slashing down Eddward's torso from his right shoulder to his left hip making him scream in agony. Leaning down, he viscously bit into Eddward's shoulder, ripping through flesh and muscle.

Eddward manages to suppress a scream as the wolf draws back.

"Is that all you-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because it feels as though his shoulder is on fire, burning him alive. When the pain subsides, his shoulder is healed. No mark to even indicate that it happened. "What the fuck did you do to me?" He growls, pulling at the chains.

"Nothing, just healed you. It may have the side effect of when it is healing, it feels like it's burning alive." Nat laughed, grabbing a knife from the table and slashed it down Eddward's other side, drawing out a long scream.

Eddward glares at him panting "It's going to take more than that to break me... Why are you doing this?" he growls.

"Why? Oh, well for starters I want information, where is he?" Nat walks over to a table that had an array of weapons on it, including: a multitude of blades, bone saws, acid, hammers, a sledgehammer, and a baseball bat.

"Where is who?" Eddward says innocently tugging on the chains again.

Nat picks up the sledgehammer "You know damn well who... Where is Kevin? I need him."

"For what?"

"Interesting that it even matters to you..." Nat swings the sledgehammer up and brings is down onto Eddward's hip, shattering that bone. Giving him a moment to heal and the screams to die down again, Nat pushes again. "I can go all day and night. I can't kill you, that would be against the rules but I can torture you to my little heart's content."

"Oh well, that just changes everything" Eddward says sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me where that pathetic little shit is?" Nat walks back over to the table "Or do we need a bit more persuasion?"

"Oh by all means, persuade me" Eddward says, inspecting the chains again looking for a way out.

"I know about your past... I know about your little Pumpkin. When are you gonna let Kevin know that you're just using him as a replacement?" Grabbing a blade, Nat cut a long strip from his knee to hip.

Eddward screams "You know, if it wasn't for the whole feeling like I'm burning alive part of this situation, I would consider this foreplay. You aren't very imaginative, are you?" he spits out trying to ignore his statement.

"I don't want to debilitate you, idiot. I would like information. Make it easy on yourself by just telling me what I wanna know." Nat picks up the acid and pours it down Eddward's neck, chest, and stomach. "Make this easy for me and I'll make both of your deaths quick. Make me work for it and I'll make sure that you'll be begging for death by the time we are through with you."

After his screaming subsided, Eddward chuckles "I've got news for you Nathan, I've been begging for death longer than you've been alive… So you're going to need to do a better job!"

"Awe," Nat grabbed his face and kissed him roughly "too bad. Can't live with the guilt that you killed the only person that you ever loved? And to make matters worse, you convince my stupid brother that you actually care for him, only to lead him to his own destruction! If this isn't a fucking soap opera I don't know what is! Classic, Eddward, cla-" An intercom came to life with a small voice

"Nat?"

"What, you disgusting little insect?!" He snapped.

"Uhm, th-there movement outs-side..."

"Well well, looks like we have company..." he smirked evilly.

Thinking quickly as Nat goes to walk away "Just because you're a pathetic excuse for a wolf, doesn't mean you get to take it out on your brother! Tell me what was it like to be upstaged by your _younger_ brother? Must have been a real surprise when he was named Pack Leader instead of you. Just think of how big of a disappointment you were to your father, for him to choose Kevin as his successor instead of you!" Eddward cackles.

"My father was a fuck-up as a leader and parent. My brothers were too stupid to understand that reality of the situation. Caleb and I worked together with the humans and other rival packs to take them out. It was glorious to see, you would've loved it. My pack's destruction rivaled your little Pumpkin's. Oh, that story always makes me laugh." Nat duct tapes Eddward's mouth shut "We're gonna have some fun..."

A panel door opens up, it grabs the attention of Kevin and Marie. The red head drops to his knees when he sees him. Completely naked aside from his boxers, feet bound together to the floor and arms raised up above his head, and various places had the hilts of knives sticking out of him. It's the middle of the day and the Sun was blazing down, someone walked out. Kevin's heart stopped and he got pissed! "Come out, come out, Little Brother! Big brother misses you!"

"That son of a bitch!" Marie hisses as she watches Eddward scream past the tape. She grabs Kevin "Don't move yet!"

"...The fuck are you on?! They're gonna kill him!" He might not have some of his abilities during the day but he had his claws and his fangs... and he was itching to use them to rip Nat piece by piece.

"He is stronger than you during the day light. I've seen him before and Eddward can handle a lot more than that" Marie says. "Let's find a way to snatch him and run. I smell more than one wolf here"

When no one came out to confront him, he turned to the suffering vampire. "Let's try something new shall we?"

He rips the tape off and pulled a blade out quickly, blood whipped onto the ground and dripped off the blade. "Doesn't he scream beautifully, Brother? Hahaha! His screams are simply delicious!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND SCATTER YOUR REMAINS ACROSS THE WORLD!" Eddward screams through his pain.

"He never did know when to shut up" Marie mutters.

"We need to get Eddward away from him. I don't know how much more he can take..." Kevin said worriedly. He didn't know what he could do considering it was the middle of the day. Hearing Eddward scream in pain was killing him and he needed to get him to safety. Marie was the only thing keeping him from saving him... and it was pissing him off.

Marie nods "Ok, he wants you so just distract him while I get Eddward loose but after that get as far away from here as you can. I've only seen him this pissed off once before… 20 years ago and he leveled a fucking city" Marie warns.

"Well, he can start leveling any time now..." Kevin groaned and walked out. "Alright Nat! You got me, I'm here. You can let him go." Kevin ran into the middle of the open field.

"Ahhh, Hello Kevin. How wonderful of you to join us! We were having a good time getting to know each other, weren't we Eddward?" Nat reached back and grabbed another hilt, pulling it out forcefully, more blood covered the ground.

"What are you doing? Why are you not dead? No... Scratch all of that, let HIM go and I'll go with you." Kevin pleaded.

"And lose a large bargaining chip? I think not! I will release him once I know for sure that you will come with me." Nat laughed as Kevin stayed silent and paced.

Marie snuck around and was able to make it to Eddward while Nat was distracted. She motions for Kevin to keep Nat talking as she pulls a Bobby pin out and begins picking the lock at Eddward's feet. Eddward, feeling something tug at the chains, silently looks back panting but smirks when he sees Marie and she winks at him.

"How are you still alive?" Trying to keep Nat talking and focused on him "You'd be surprised what a little shot can do. I can give you the same, you just have to come with me." Kevin eyed him suspiciously. "That doesn't answer anything, Nat! How are you alive?! I ripped your throat out myself!"

"Ahh yes, that was glorious but I had other pressing matters at hand."

During their talk, Marie had managed to free Eddward's legs and finally his arms. The chains dropping from his hands being freed made a loud sound Eddward slumps forward kneeling on the ground on his hands and knees. He begins to laugh maniacally.

"Run" he says softly.

Kevin and Nat looked at Eddward, one in confusion and one in relief. Nat spies Marie "You little bitch!" Kevin takes the opportunity to knock Nat to the ground with a quick elbow to the nose and run to Edd.

Marie stops him "Look I fucking told you… Run!" She says trying to get Kevin far away from Eddward and the clearing.

His senses were telling him to run but his heart was foolishly telling him to stay and help... Marie grabbed his attention and he ran with his instincts even though he was battling himself. The last time he left Eddward, he was captured and tortured.

Eddward seeing that Marie got Kevin away slowly stands up, eyes glowing red an animalistic smile on his face. Baring his fangs as he ripped the blades out of his body, laughing manically through the pain as he walks towards Nat.

"You really should have killed me when you had the chance, zombie boy."

Nat laughed nervously "What good is killing me going to do?"

Eddward continues to laugh as he pulls out the last blade but keeping it in his hand unlike the others he dropped along the way.

"Not so confident anymore? What's wrong you were talking all that good shit just a few hours ago when I was safely chained to that table" he says standing in front of Nat.

Nat was backing up and laughing while holding his bleeding nose. "Of course, anyone can see you're a formidable opponent... In all seriousness, what is killing me going to do? They'll just bring me back and I'll continue to come after him and they'll continue to go after you."

Eddward chuckles "They can't bring back something that doesn't have a heart" he says, flipping the knife skillfully in his hand.

"Kill me all you want, they're still going to come after you and your bitch dog. You can't escape them! You didn't fifty years ago and you aren't now!" Nat taunted.

Eddward chuckles "Insult me all you want. You know nothing of me or my past in that little flea sized brain of yours" he says before moving behind him at such speed he couldn't see him and grabbing his throat. "And you're done talking about the one I love in such a manner. Your brother's name will never leave your mouth again" he hisses in his ear, tightening his grip on the wolf's wind pipe.

Nat wheezes as his windpipe is slowly crushed "See you soon!"

"Not likely" Eddward rips out his wind pipe and savagely attacks the dead body, ripping it apart. Blood and intestines flying everywhere and breaking bones littered the ground. By the time he is done, Nat is a pile of mush. He stands to turn the building into rubble when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. He turns around ready to attack but sees a face he never thought he would see again and the pain and exhaustion crashes down on him causing him to collapse.


	13. Broken

"Marie! Marie! Wait!" Kevin tried to stop her. They had to go back and get Edd!

"What?" She snaps.

"What about Edd? We gotta go back!" Kevin skids to a stop and turns around.

"No! Are you fucking insane did you see how fucking feral he was?!" Marie hisses.

"I don't care. I left him once, I'm not leaving him again!" Kevin's resolve was absolute, he was NOT leaving Eddward again! Kevin dashes the opposite way, towards Eddward. He had to get to him... If he is feral, then they needed to stop him. He didn't want to lose anyone else he cared about.

Marie dashed after him "Fucking idiot!"

Kevin never ran so fast in his life. He neared close to the clearing and slowed. If Edd was feral, he had to be ready for anything.

Marie catches up to him "This isn't a good idea, kid. You don't understand…" she hisses.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care! Don't you get that?!" Kevin growls through clenched teeth.

"Oh god, he's gonna kill me" she says miserably.

As Kevin neared the clearing, he slowly scanned everywhere looking for Eddward. He saw all the blood and gore and he prayed that wasn't him. He saw Nat's head and breathed a sigh of relief. Kevin sniffed the air and caught a whiff that was solely Eddward.

Marie looks around at the spare body parts but stays silent. She was only there in case she needed to get the red head out.

Kevin worked his way around the front of the building and saw a crumpled mass on the ground mostly in the shade. "Eddward!" He ran over to him and turned him over. "Come on, babe... Ya gotta wake up for me." Kevin pleaded before carefully picking him up and running to the tree line.

Marie followed closely behind "Move, let me see him" she commands, shoving him out of the way.

"Can you wake him up?" Kevin asked softly.

"No, his body and mind are exhausted. He needs blood human blood..." Marie says "We need to get him to a safe house."

"The closest one is about a mile south of here" Kevin states, thinking of the ones he has been to.

"Let's go." She says picking up Eddward.

"Let me carry him...please?" Kevin tried to keep the desperation in his voice.

Marie looks at him "Man, you are whipped…"

"Please? I just want to make sure... I-I... Just give him to me!" Kevin held his arms out expectantly.

Marie sighs and hands Eddward over roughly "Here, damn."

Kevin grabbed him up and held him close, settling Edd's face in crook of his neck, one arm around his back, and another supporting under him. Kevin chuckled "Ya know, when I said I wanted to get between those legs again this isn't what I meant" kissing his forehead.

"Ew." Marie groans

"Shut. The fuck. Up!" Kevin sassed.

"Make me" she hissed.

"If I cared more, I would, but right now, I don't."

Marie rolled her eyes "He has already gotten attached to react like that" she mutters.

"What?" Kevin asked absently. He was just happy to have him back in his arms. That's all that mattered.

"Nothing, let's go, he really needs blood" Marie says picking up the pace.

Soon enough they reached the safe house and Kevin places Edd on the bed while Marie gathered blood from the kitchen. Kevin looked at Edd's face and smoothed some arrant bangs out of his face and smiled "I'm never trusting your judgment again. You scared the shit out of me."

"Enough with the gooey shit, move" Marie says as she walks in with a blood pack. She rips it open with her teeth and opens Eddward mouth before pouring it in. His body automatically reacting and gulping it down quickly.

Kevin stayed by Edd's other side and watched. "How long before he's up and better?"

"Could be tonight, could be a couple days. He's lost a lot of blood and he was healing faster than normal and his blood smells kinda weird" Marie says with a shrug.

"I think they might have done something to him..." Kevin offers, thinking about his own poisoning. It would not be out of the realm of possibilities.

"The first time we had a run in with Nat, he tore me up something fierce. His bites reeked of a poison that Edd seemed to know of. It smelled like this a bit... But it made me heal very slowly."

Marie freezes "I'll have to talk with him if he wakes up..." she says standing up to walk out of the room.

" 'If he wakes up...' " Kevin scoffs before looking back down "You gotta wake up, Edd... I gotta go eat, I'll be back soon." Kevin pressed his lips to Edd's in a sweet, soft kiss before moving away to stand and leaving the bedroom. Walking to the front door, he called out "I'm going hunting, I need food" before the door slammed closed.

Marie shook her head and flopped down on the couch, falling asleep quickly. It was too early in the day for her liking.

Kevin returned a short time later covered in dirt and blood. He may have been too exuberant with his killing but he needed to get it out! Seeing Marie sleeping, he slammed the door shut.

She jumps up ready for a fight but it's only Kevin "What the shit, you flea bag!?"

Kevin ignored her "Anything different? Any change?"

"I don't know, I've been asleep. In case you haven't noticed, it's day time" she says laying back down.

"Good to know he didn't die on you or anything..." Kevin grabbed his pack from the bedroom, looking at Edd. Sighing, he left to get a shower. 'I should get really muddy and filthy, come in here and shake all over the annoying bitch!'

Marie scoffs and notices the muddy tracks on the floor 'Oooooohhhhhh if Eddward wakes up he is going to throw a bitch fit' she thinks before drifting off to sleep.

Exiting the shower Kevin noticed the tracks he left, if Eddward was feeling better, he would leave them there just to mess with him but now he feels he has to clean it. After cleaning his mess, he lies down with Edd on 'his' side and curls up, nuzzling into his neck and falling asleep quickly.

Come nightfall, Eddward wakes up disoriented not knowing where he is. He begins to panic and his panic rises when he feels someone next to him. He reacts on instinct, lashing out and throwing the person into a wall before taking a defensive stance. Marie, having heard the crash, barges into the room and Eddward is on her in an instant. Slamming her back against the wall by her throat making her unable to speak as she gasps for air.

It takes Kevin a second to register what is happening. Edd's liable to kill Marie if he doesn't think of something quick. He leaps over the bed, ignoring all pain, and landed right behind Eddward. One hand grabs the one hold Marie while the other touches Edd's arm, shoulder, and then finally his face. "Edd... Edd! Look at me... Focus on me..."

Eddward's head snaps over to his side "Kevin?" he asks in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. You gotta let Marie go, babe." Kevin cups Edd's cheek.

Eddward looks over and indeed finds Marie. He immediately lets her go and she slumps to the floor, gasping for air. "What... What's going on... The last thing I remember is being set free..."

"I'm not too sure. We took off... Marie said you were 'feral' again. When I got back to you, you were on the ground in a ball. You've been sleeping since then." Kevin explained slowly.

Marie finally catches her breath and knocks Eddward's feet out from under him, bringing him down to her level. "10 years and this is how you greet me? You try to kill me?!" she hisses straddling him.

"Well hello Marie. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Eddward wheezes, having had the breath knocked out of him from landing on the ground so hard.

"Your fucking puppy has zero manners! I don't care who it is but one of you bitches owes me a shirt! And what the hell are you doing sleeping with him?!"

"Jesus, what are you his mother? Pretty sure he can sleep with whoever he wants!" Kevin retaliated.

"Was I talking to you, motherfucker?!" Marie growls over her shoulder. Eddward, having had quite enough of this flips her over so she is under him.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Him. Like. That." he growls.

"Why what do you care? He's just a fuck, right?" When Eddward doesn't answer she looks at him bewildered "Right?!"

Kevin reaches for Eddward and pulls him off Marie. "Just... Stop. Okay? You need to be resting."

Eddward lets himself be drawn up by the wolf scoffing "What are you doing here, Marie?" He asks as he lets Kevin's lead him back to the bed. He felt fine but he would appease the ginger

"Checking up on you for one, but imagine my surprise when I find him with your scent all over him!" Marie gestures to Kevin.

"Because we're sleeping together! I told you that!" Kevin was trying really hard to hold his tongue.

"Still wasn't fucking ta-" she gets cut off as a knife misses her face by inches, landing in the wall behind her.

"Speak to him like that again and the next one will land in your leg." Eddward hisses "And Kevin, please calm down. Marie cares she just has a rather rough way of showing it."

Kevin sighs and gathers the knife "Stop throwing things at people who care about you. She did help free you from Nat, ya know? You wouldn't be here without her" Kevin sat next to Eddward and laid back across the bed.

Eddward smirks "Yes, I know that but I will not have her speak to you like that, Mon Cher" he says before turning his attention to Marie. "Thank you for helping me escape, yet again. If you want a new shirt, there is one like it over in that drawer" he says, pointing to the dresser. Marie smirks "You kept some of my shit, didn't you?" she chuckles, walking up to the drawer and opening it. Finding the shirt she takes off the one she has on revealing that she didn't have a bra on.

Kevin chooses that moment to sit and open his eyes. Seeing Marie he lays back down with a "Well, alright then."

Eddward chuckles "You have no shame woman."

Marie faces him as she puts the shirt on "And you normally chose a mate with manners. He has no idea how to treat a woman." She sasses.

"What woman?" Eddward sasses back.

"I don't like women... For this exact reason..." Kevin mutters lowly.

"Both of you are more of a woman than I am, fucking queens" she snaps.

"I'm prettier than you, too" Eddward snickers.

Kevin look at Eddward then back to Marie "How are we woman-like? Just real fast..."

"You're both flaming homos." She snickers.

Eddward sighs "You always did have a way with words."

An easy silence came over the room. "So what now? We sure Nat's dead?

"Well thanks to The Hulk here, I don't think he will be coming back. He was a pile of mush" Marie snickers and Eddward just sighs.

"I've personally seen him die twice, one of those time I ripped his throat from between his shoulders and head." Kevin looked at Edd "What made you freak out?"

"... Multiple things" Eddward deflects blushing.

Kevin looked at him questioningly but smiled "Alright, are you hungry?"

Eddward smiles "Famished, I think I'll go hunting."

"Want some company or you want to go at it alone?" Kevin smiles back.

"I will not stop you if you wish to go" Eddward says with a small smile.

"I love how you skirt around a question and don't give a real answer" Kevin laughed.

Eddward chuckles "Mon Cher, do you wish to accompany me?"

"Of course, I do! Haven't I been?"

Marie looks at Eddward shocked "You never let anyone hunt with you! You won't even let me hunt with you!" she says jealously. Eddward just looks away and blushes.

"He hunts with me, I hunt with him." Kevin simply stated and walked out of the room to get ready.

Marie stares daggers into Eddward "What?!" he snaps.

"Seriously?!" Marie whipsers.

"What Maria?!" he says standing up and getting dressed.

"Well many things really. Who the fuck is this guy? Why are you attaching yourself to him? And don't you dare give me that 'Pumpkin' shit... What have you gotten yourself into? AND when did you allow him to hunt with you but I don't get to? What. The. Hell.?!"

"He is a bounty hunter and, yes, at first it was because he looked like pumpkin but then as I got to know him I fell in love with him. He is the exact opposite of Pumpkin and I don't exactly know what's going on recently" Eddward says as he dresses. "And as for hunting, I don't know myself why I let him the first time but now it's a habit. One that I enjoy immensely, now get off my back, woman."

"As a concerned friend, I would say to break it off before you end up dead but I can tell that you're too smitten with him to listen. Why not just mate with him then? Claim each other under the Full Moon Ritual and get it over with?"

"Because he does not know my feelings." Eddward says, avoiding eye contact.

"You think he doesn't return them?

"I am too afraid to ask him" Eddward admits.

"He practically begged me to let him hold you once we found you passed out. He was bound and determined to take you on as feral to make sure you're safe... AND he has hardly left your side since I've been here. He was gonna sacrifice himself for you."

Eddward looks away to the ground "What do you suggest then?"

"Just ask him or... Say it in the throes of passion or just open up your fucking eyes, Eddward. Look at how he looks at you! You are the reason he gets up and continues to fight."

Eddward blushes and furrows his brow "Do not be ridiculous... He was probably just repaying me for helping him when he was injured..." he snaps clearly in denial.

"Fine, don't listen to me. He doesn't strike me as the kind that is gonna tie himself down for no reason, Eddward... Come on! Just LOOK at the way he looks at you when you go hunting. Just go!" Marie pushes him out the room and slams the bedroom door.

Eddward sighs "Marie..." He says through the door.

"Yes Eddward?" Marie sighs.

"One of these nights I might end up killing you" he chuckles before walking away to find the wolf.

"You already have..." Marie walks off to do her own hunting and away from her breaking heart.


	14. Finally

Eddward finds Kevin pacing in front of the house "What are you pacing for?"

"Just bored... Ready?"

Eddward nods and takes off in a random direction "If you can keep up…"

Kevin took off after Edd. He was a little sore from the throw but he was overjoyed that he was awake and hunting again. It made his heart swell and beat fast.

Eddward was conflicted and distracted, thinking about what Marie said. Eddward missed two groups of hunters when Kevin realized something was wrong. He put on an extra burst of speed getting ahead of Eddward and stopping.

Eddward skids to a stop but crashes into the wolf causing them to tumble a few feet. "Ow, what the hell!" he hisses.

Kevin was laughing and rolled onto his back. "Sorry Edd... You were just so distracted. You bypassed two groups of human hunters. What's wrong?"

Eddward looks at him exasperated "You caused me to crash into you to asks what was wrong?"

"Yes. You weren't paying attention. You always go for humans and by passed two groups. You seem distracted and not with it. Your heart isn't into the hunt."

Eddward sighs "I just have a lot on my mind, Mon Cher" he says standing up then helping Kevin up.

"Is it because of Marie? I really didn't have a choice. I needed help getting to you and she seems to know you real well..."

"No, that's not it, I assure you I am fine. That wasn't the first time she helped me escape from a situation like that."

"Just making sure you're alright... You know the dangers that are out here. "

Eddward nods "Yes, I apologize. I'll pay more attention" he says avoiding eye contact.

Kevin glares at Eddward but backs off. He wanted to help but if Eddward didn't want to, then he would respect that.

Eddward stands up and contemplates asking for a moment before a determined look came over his face "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Marie said you begged her to carry be back is this true?" he asks, looking into the wolfs green eyes.

Kevin blushed bright red "Uhh, y-yeah..."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you scared me. I thought you were dead... And it was my fault. I thought I had someone else's blood on my hands and I couldn't settle with that."

Eddward sighs and helps him up "Yes, that's what I thought. Come, we both need to feed" he says before taking off again.

Kevin shook and took off again. He didn't know what the hell that was about but he was going to continuously be there for him.

'You idiot! You let yourself believe that he could actually love you!' he scolds himself silently. Catching the scent of a stray hunter, he takes him down but is more brutal than normal, practically ripping his arm off when he disarms him.

Kevin lies down, hiding in the brush, watching him hunt. It was so exhilarating. Edd was a bit tougher than normal though.

Once Eddward had had his fill, he threw the body down and goes to walk off.

Kevin notices that Eddward is actually walking away from him and his heart breaks a little. "Hey Eddward! Where are you going? Safe house is the other way."

"I know..." Eddward calls back without turning around.

"Where are you going, then? We should probably head back soon?"

"I just need to think... Go hunting, you haven't fed tonight" he says continuing to walk away.

"Ya know, this shit is the reason that I always thought I would remain unmated. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? What did I do to make you distance yourself from me?" Kevin stalked up in front of Eddward and stared him down. "Is it Marie? You wanna be with her instead?"

"What?!" Eddward asks bewildered "No! Of course not! I do not view her in that light, she is a friend."

"Then what am I to you, Eddward?"

"I... I..." Eddward stumbles panicking.

Kevin grabbed Edd's face with both hands cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at Kevin in the eyes. "Talk..." he says.

"I love you..." Eddward says grabbing his wrist and drawing them away from his face. "And that scares me so fucking much, I don't want to lose you..." Eddward says avoiding eye contact again.

Kevin stared, wide eyed. He never thought he would hear that from the raven. His heart soared and butterflies erupted in his stomach but he leaned forward and captured Edd's lips in a gentle kiss. But... "I love you too. How could I not? But you love me for me right? Not because of who I resemble... I'm not competing with anyone."

"No, I love you because you are nothing like him" Eddward says a little hurt by the accusation but he understands.

"Nothing like him, huh? I'll agree to that." Kevin pulled Eddward in and kissed him again.

Eddward smiles and returns the kiss, smiling into it. His heart feeling a million times lighter.

Kevin pulls back and smiles. "So what, ya wanna hunt some more or go home?"

"You need to feed then we can go home" Eddward says suggestively.

"Well in that case..." Kevin nipped Edd's bottom lip "you've just made me an offer I can't refuse." Kevin took off into the forest, transforming and sinking his teeth into the first thing that crossed his path and devoured the animal. He stretched and walked back to Edd "Race ya home" and took off like a shot.

Eddward laughs and takes off after him like a shot. When he catches up, he pushes him "Last one there bottoms!" he says passing the wolf.

Kevin took off at full speed, he wanted to top the sexy vampire again. He also wanted to be dominated a bit... He's happy either way. He got Eddward, day complete!

Eddward pulled back a bit and let the wolf win entering the house seconds after him.

Kevin slides into the living room and laughs triumphantly. "I won!" he transforms back and turns to face Eddward, approaching him swiftly.

Eddward smirks "Come at me, Wolfy" he says with hooded eyes.

Kevin grasped Edd's hips and squeezed tightly. He captured the vampire's lips and pushed him back to the bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, they fell on the bed and climbed between Edd's thighs

On the way to the bedroom Eddward knocked into the wall a couple times, knocking over a few old paintings but Eddward would worry about that later. The only thing he could think about right now was this ginger and his love for him. When he lands on the bed, it takes no time at all for Eddward to literally rip his shirt off and attack his chest.

Kevin moans and rips the neck of Edd's shirt, exposing more of his neck and shoulder. He bares his fangs and bit down on Edd's neck, suckling the blood that exploded in his mouth. Kevin moved his hips against Edd's, grinding hard.

Eddward moans and ruts upwards before dragging his nails down the gingers chest and torso leaving a blood trail that Eddward licks lewdly. After both tasting and healing the wolf, a small moan slipping out when his hands reach the waist band of the wolf's pants. He tugs sharply causing the button and zipper to break and the wolf to grind against him, eliciting another moan.

"You owe me new clothes" Kevin huskily laughed and clashed their lips and hips together. He popped the button on Edd's jeans and slid down his pants and boxers, biting his way up his thigh. Looking up and taking the head of Edd's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking hard, hollowing out his cheeks.

Eddward moans and smirks "Don't act like it doesn't turn you on" he says cockily, pushing his hand in Kevin's hair and thrusting up into his mouth.

Kevin continued to suck down until his nose was buried in dark curls and moaned, sending little vibrations up Edd's cock. Sucking hard all the way up and coming off with a pop, Kevin kissed and bit all the way up his torso, leaving dark red marks and little droplets of blood in his wake. Coming up to Edd's lips, he kissed the breath out of the vampire. Hiking Edd's legs around his hips, grinding hard, he asked "I don't wanna hurt you, babe... You anything to make it easier?"

"For the love of... Kevin, I am not a blushing virgin! Just fuck me already!" Eddward growled, digging his nails into the wolf's shoulders.

Kevin chuckled and thrusted in sharply, bottoming out, and biting Edd in the neck again.

"Fuck!" Eddward screams in pleasured pain "Move! Fucking move!" he moans rolling his hips.

Kevin snapped his hips at a different angle, finding Edd's sweet spot, and thrusted into it mercilessly.

Eddward is a moaning, screaming mess underneath the wolf just then Marie gets home from hunting. She hears Eddward screaming and sees the knocked down paintings and runs to the bedroom. Flinging the door open, she finds Eddward and Kevin going at it like rabbits.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kevin pulls out and throws the nearest object, which happened to be a knife of Eddward's, and hurled it at the intruder.

She dodges it easily "YOU LET HIM TOP YOU?! PUMPKIN DIDNT EVEN GET TO TOP YOU!" Marie screams panicked and annoyed "Marie..." Eddward stands up and ushers her out "I understand you wish to talk about this but now is clearly not the time."

"God damnit...!" Kevin was pissed. Everything was ruined now... 'Dumb bitch...'

Eddward slams the door in her face and turns around "Kevin... Mon Cher..." he says cautiously.

"What?"

"It is alright, she is gone now" Eddward says trying to calm the poor wolf.

"And it was so good... Damnit..." Kevin sat on the bed and grabbed for Edd, pulling him close, kissing and nuzzling his stomach.

"Well, there is nothing to stop us from finishing you know" Eddward snickers, running a hand through the ginger's hair "You could always fuck me against the door so she can't intrude again."

"You always know what to say to get me horny..." Kevin laughed and stood up, pushing Edd towards the door. With his back flush against the door, Kevin hiked up Edd's legs around his waist, lining himself up, and thrusting back in.

Eddward moans and grips the ginger's back, digging his nails in. "God I love you!" he says breathlessly.

Edd's words went straight to Kevin's heart and cock. He speeds up and brings their lips together. "I love you..." Kevin grabbed Edd's hips tightly and proceeded to pound into Edd's prostate "Arch your back, don't move your hips."

Eddward does as he is told, the commanding tone in Kevin's voice making his aching cock twitch. He moves one of his hands down to his own cock as he moans.

Marie starts banging on the door "Eddward, you son of a bitch! Stop getting fucked and get out here and fucking explain shit to me! What the fuck!?" She screams going on a rant but her voice is drowned out by Eddward's moans and pleasured screams.

"God, I love when you scream for me" Kevin thrusts harder, feeling his release coming. Kevin brings a hand up to grab Edd's chin to face him and kiss him breathless.

Eddward moans into the kiss and once it breaks he moans and manages to pant out "Mon Cher, I will not last much longer..."

"Me neither..." Kevin moaned. "You feel amazing... Eddward!" Kevin growls out and slamming in one final to and release into the vampire.

Eddward's climax hits him hard and he screams the red head's name as he came between their stomachs and on his hand.

Kevin waits until Edd stops shaking and gently set him down. "Next time, we kick her out of the house" smirked Kevin, jabbing a finger to the door where they both knew the Marie was still there

Marie starts banging on the door again "Are you quite finished?!" she yells. Eddward peeks out the curtain and sighs, seeing day break. He walks out passing Marie still stark naked "Marie go to bed. I am much too tired to deal with you right now and I require a shower" he says closing the door to the bathroom but not all the way, as an open invitation to Kevin.

Kevin walks out after Edd. Smirked at Marie with a curt "Night" before following his love to the bathroom. Any excuse to see Edd naked was a plus in his book and he was all for it. Coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around Edd, kissing his neck, Kevin says obviously "She is gonna kick your ass tonight"

Eddward chuckles and places his hands over Kevin's "Mmmmm but it is well worth it no?" he asks, turning his face and kissing Kevin's cheek. Kevin just smiles before capturing kiss swollen lips with his own "Let's get this shower. I'm exhausted!"

They shower together, taking longer than they thought as the ginger got handsy again and Eddward couldn't resist. A few "I love you"s were said between them and by the time they got around to the actual shower, the water was freezing causing the red head to shiver and the Raven to laugh at him. When they finally got out, Marie was asleep on the couch so they were able to sneak into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms peacefully.


	15. Family

Eddward wakes up before the rest of the houses inhabitants. He feels something weird in his chest and when he opens his eyes, his chest was glowing.

"No... Fuck..." he says in shock. Jumping up, he throws on a black tank top and a red shirt to cover the glowing before the wolf could see it.

The sleeping redhead was suddenly jarred from his sleep when the person he was using as a pillow jumped out of out and frantically started putting clothes on. "Hey, ya know, it's rude to do that when someone is using you as a pillow. What's going on?" Kevin yawned and stretched.

"N-nothing, Mon Cher. I thought I heard a noise but it was my imagination" Eddward lies smoothly as he slows and pulls on boxers and pants.

"Well then, come back to bed for a little bit. I sleep better with you here." Kevin lies back down and buries himself farther into the blankets and pillows.

Eddward smiles though his heart it still racing from panic. He walks back to the bed and lays down with the wolf.

"You're warmer than normal..." Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's waist and snuggles into his chest before slipping back off to sleep.

Eddward sighs in relief and is just about to fall asleep when Marie starts banging on the door.

"EDDWARD WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!"

Kevin sighs, frustrated "Well it was nice while it lasted..." He stood up and dressed himself.

Eddward sighs "I am sorry. She has her own special brand of what you would call 'tough love'."

"Well, I like your love better" Kevin crawls over the bed and into Edd's lap, straddling him and kissing him.

Eddward kisses back "I must admit, yours is more appealing" he agrees before the door flies open.

"Eddward, you can't continue to ignore me! I've been your friend for over a hundred a fifty years!" Marie growls from the door way.

Green eyes roll as they connect with ice blue eyes again. "I guess a wake-up-blowjob is out of the question then, hmm?" Kevin laughs and kisses Edd one final time before sliding off his lap and standing.

Eddward groans in frustration at both Marie and the lost blow job "The fuck you think you're going?" Marie hisses at the wolf.

"Marie, stop being so hostile to Kevin." Eddward growls shutting her up for the moment.

"I figured I would be allowed to pee. Is that acceptable for you?" Kevin sassed.

"Kevin." Eddward says in a warning tone making Marie shoot Kevin a cocky smirk, now that she isn't the only one getting in trouble.

Kevin rolled his eyes, this time at Eddward, crossing his arms. He moves to walk out the door, pausing when Marie wouldn't move. "Move, please, or I'll pee on you."

"HE HAS NO MANNERS WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE IN HIM?!" she screams, jumping out of his way as Eddward tries to hide his amusement at the wolf's words.

Kevin laughs and walks to the bathroom, smiling the whole time. He had to get out of here. He couldn't stand Marie anymore. Edd needed new friends if this was the pinnacle of his friendships.

"Eddward" Marie hisses.

"Marie." he responds calmly having a staring match with her.

Kevin entered the bedroom again, still looking cross and pouting and sat on the bed.

"Kevin, I am very sorry to ask this, but will you please go hunting? I believe Marie and I need to have a little chat." Eddward says calmly.

Kevin looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows "Hmm k" He stood and briskly walked to the door and rushed outside. Transforming and running off into the night. Maybe killing things will make him feel better.

"Marie, what seems to be the problem?" Eddward says still trying to stay calm as her behavior was grating on his nerves as well.

"What seems to be the problem? You're getting yourself into a pile of shit! I don't want to see you go through that again!"

"I won't Marie." Eddward says simply "And furthermore it's none of your business."

"It is my business when you end up almost dead... Again! I can't handle that another time!" Quickly realizing her mistake, she changes tactics "What is so attractive about him? Physically he is cute but not your type..."

Eddward sighs "You don't know my type Marie. There is something about him… I realize he is my polar opposite but that just attracts me to him more" he says a fond smile on his face, thinking about the wolf.

"You're asking for it, Eddward! You're fucking asking for it! Don't you remember what happened last time? Stick with vampires! These little crushes of yours are getting old."

"IT IS NOT A CRUSH MARIE!" Eddward roars finally snapping.

"Oh, honey, it really is. To be in love with a human is low but it is accepted but the mutts?! They are below us, they are worthless, and disgusting creatures…"

Eddward snaps and back hands the blue haired female vampire "It. Is. Not. A. Crush!" he says slowly deliberately and deathly quiet.

Marie slowly moved her head back and rubbed her cheek, glaring at Eddward. "Alright, what is it then? True love? That mongrel doesn't know the meaning of the word..." Marie hisses "I do..."

"Marie... You are a dear friend so I had hoped you would be happy that I've been claimed..." Eddward says quietly.

"Claimed? What sense do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Marie." Eddward says leveling a look at her.

"I saw you naked earlier today! You weren't claimed then!"

Eddward rips off both of his shirts. "Believe me now?!" he hisses, gesturing to his chest that was glowing red just above his heart.

Marie held in a gasp but her side eyes took full effect. She brought a hand up and gently touched the glowing area... It was warm and pulsed brightly.

Eddward stands there perfectly still waiting for her to say something. He just wanted to be happy about it but two things were stopping him: her attitude and his fear of Kevin's reaction.

Marie pulls her hand away and sighs sadly. "Well, I guess it's true. It is more than a crush." She runs her hand through her hair before smiling. "I'm sorry, Eddward. I was being a real bitch... I just wanted to see you happy. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does even more than Pumpkin did." Eddward says with a small bitter sweet smile.

Marie sighs again "Alright, alright... So when are you initiating the full moon ritual?"

Eddward sighs "I doubt he even knows what that is and I do not wish to scare him away after so suddenly confessing my feelings last night. I will just have to hide this in the meantime" he says sadly as he puts the shirts back on.

"You know you will have to tell him soon... You only have three full moons and the first full moon is in a few days."

Eddward sighs "Yes, I know... Oh hell, this is bad! I'm going to have to fend off a horny werewolf on a full moon" Eddward groans.

"Well, you're the one them at choose this path, now ya gotta walk it!" Marie sassed rubbing her cheek.

"I am sorry I hit you Marie" he says cupping her other cheek to get a look at the one he back handed.

Marie closed her eyes and sighed. She had lost. Eddward would never be hers but she needed to be a good friend and be there for him like she was last time. Leaning into his touch a final time before she sighed and pulled away. "So, tell me about him. What kind of baggage does he have?"

Eddward spends the rest of the night until Kevin got back telling her all about the wolf and how they met, what he knew about his past, and what had happened between them, sparing her the gory details of their rough form of love making. They are laughing when Kevin walks in from the hunt, covered in mud and blood.

"Kevin! You are absolutely filthy! What happened?"

"I gotta talk to you, I found someone that might be able to help us figure out what's been going on." Kevin said seriously but there was a happy/tired look on his face.

Eddward stands up "You didn't bring them here, did you?" he asks, furrowing his brow.

"No, give me some credit, Eddward." Kevin flicked his tail and walked off back outside to wait.

Eddward sighs "I'll be back. Go hunting, you must be starving" he says, following the wolf out. Marie smiles sadly following him outside then flitting off into the opposite direction the wolf was facing

"Alright, Mon Cher, let us depart."

Kevin lead Eddward through the woods to a rocky hillside and after wandering through the trees and bushes at the bottom, Kevin revealed a cave entrance. "Wait here. I'm going to go get him. He's young and terrified so try not to be so cranky, hmm?"

Eddward quirks an eyebrow and taps his foot "Get on with it then."

Kevin rolled his eyes "Oh, see. There's a good start..." and walked off into the darkness of the cave. He emerged a few minutes later with another wolf, but much younger, under foot. He looked exactly like Kevin but a darker red color. "Remember when I told you about my past and how when we were attacked my younger brother was taken from me? This is him."

Eddward doesn't know what to think but he looks between the two in shock, quickly gathering his bearings. He kneels down "Petit Loup, do you have a name?" he asks gently holding out his hand as a sign of friendship.

The small pup cowered and ducked behind Kevin's front paws. Kevin stepped over him and moved behind him so he couldn't run away. The pup looked back at his brother then at Eddward and sniffed his hand then with a soft voice said "Daniel."

Noticing the little wolf was skinnier than what was healthy, Eddward frowns slightly before a soft smile replaces the frown. "Mon Petit Loup, when was the last time you fed?" he asks kindly.

Kevin smiled, happy Daniel was loosening up a little bit more and more. "Brother, let me have his kill tonight. Before then... It was a few days. Nat didn't like to share his food, especially with me."

Kevin growled "That asshole knew that he was too young to know how to hunt effectively. By now he should be able to hunt at least the smaller creatures but he can't because he was never taught. Luckily he's not a hunter, he's a healer, so at least that's in our favor."

Eddward frowns and motions for the young wolf to come closer. Daniel stood up and slowly walked closer, ready to run and braced for the hit that he just knew was coming. After all that's been his life for the last 8 years...

Eddward gently moves forward the rest of the way and pets his head softly. "It is alright, Mon Petit, no one will harm you. Nat is not coming back, we will take great care of you" he says in a soothing tone. His anger rising as he notices the little wolf's timid behavior, he has no doubt that he has suffered greatly at the hands of the teal haired menace but he forces it down, his eyes turning purple from the suppressed rage.

Daniel's timidness and shyness was quickly disappearing. Kevin smiled. It made him happy to know that Eddward had accepted his little brother. Kevin has lost 8 years of Daniel growing up because of Caleb and Nat made sure that Daniel was not a concern in any way. If he could kill Nat again, he would a hundred times over. He got to his feet and padded over to the pair and looked him over again. Eddward had a very keen eye, he was very thin... and frail. Being scared to death of his own shadow isn't helping matters either. Kevin was at a loss. He didn't want to leave his brother but he didn't want to leave Eddward either.

"Kevin, have you fed tonight?" Eddward asks gingerly picking up the small wolf.

"A little. Most of my kill went to him." Kevin said, watching with a close eye.

Eddward stands up "You should go hunting. I will take him back to the house, he needs shelter and a bath. Would you like that, Little Wolf?" he asks a gentle smile on his face.

"Really? A real bath?" Daniel's face lit up and his tail uncurled. He looked back at Kevin "You're coming too, right?"

"I'll be there soon. I gotta catch some food and I'll be there." Kevin smiled. "You sure, Edd?" Kevin looked at him hesitantly.

Eddward smiles at the little wolf's excitement "Yes, you know by now that if I was not I would not have offered. Tomorrow we will move to another safe house, one with two bedrooms" he says walking away with Daniel.

"See ya soon, guys" Kevin took off into the woods, hoping to get some sort of kill before the Sun rose too high in the sky and more humans were running about. He hoped that Marie was not going to cause too much of a hassle.

"Be very still so that I do not drop you, alright, Mon Petit?" Eddward instructs before taking to the trees, flitting back to the safe house.

Daniel held on tight. He was still worried that he was going to get hurt somehow but if his brother trusted him than so could he.

Eddward lands a few feet from the safe house "We are here, Young One" Eddward says gently, trying to get the small boy to stop shaking.

Daniel tried to stop his shaking but he was freezing. He should be used to the cold, he has spent the better part of the last three years almost completely outside.

Eddward steps in the warm house noticing a fire has been lit "...Oh no…" He says before Marie comes around the corner. He buries Daniel's face in his chest and shoots her a 'be nice or I'll kill you look'. She raises her hands and backs off into the living room, allowing Eddward to pass and go into the bathroom.

"Is there someone else here? I smell another person...?" Daniel asks nervously.

"It is alright, Mon Petit. Yes, my friend Marie is here. She is nice, I will introduce you later" he says setting down the timid wolf and starting a hot bath. "I need you to shift back into your human form, is that ok?"

"Okay..." Daniel concentrates hard but it able to finally transform back into his human form.

Eddward turns around and sucks in a deep breath. It was worse than he thought, the young wolf was sickly pale and pencil thin. His mop of red hair went down to his shoulder blades and matted to his forehead and back with leafs and sticks here and there. The small boy's arms and chest were covered in bruises, fresh and old. That wasn't the worst of it though; there were scars all over the poor thing and he could only assume that his legs where in much the same condition. Eddward's eyes turn purple again from suppressing his sadness and overwhelming rage.

"Come here, Mon Petit. Let's get you out of those pants and into the nice warm bath, yes?" he says gently.

"Yeah! Thank you for helping me" Daniel smiled. He's never really had someone that genuinely felt that cared for him.

Eddward's icy heart melts a little as he helps the boy out of the pants, having to practically peel them and his underwear off they were so dirty. When he helps the boy into the warm bath, his heart breaks a little as he sees thick scars all across his back… No doubt from a whip. Noticing the bruises and scars also littered his legs, once the boy is settled into the bath, Eddward takes his clothes "I will be right back. I am going to ask my friend to get you new clothes, would you like that?" he asks.

"Yes, please!" Daniel submerged himself as much as possible in the water and rinsed himself off. The warm water soothed his aching back and legs, his last beating still pretty fresh for him. He hoped that his big brother and his friends would help next time. Daniel was able to smile again.

Eddward nods and walks out of the room and into the living room throwing the pants at Marie "I need you to go into town and get the boy new clothes a couple pairs, if you would" he says without prompt.

"Oh, hi to you too, Eddward. My hunt went great, how did you and your wolf fair? By the way, who the HELL is that?!"

Eddward sighs "Hello, Marie. I am glad your hunt went great, Kevin and I did fine and that is his little brother and lower your voice" he hisses out the last part. "He is very timid and I'll not have you scaring him" he calms down after says that and says "Can you get the clothes or not?"

"Fine, but you owe me blood packs for losing sleep." Marie takes off into the night. On his way back to the house, Kevin heard a noise from the tree tops and looked up. Seeing Marie flitting for tree to tree, heading towards town. He sped up and hit the front deck in human form, opening the door.

Eddward is already back in the bathroom having grabbed a t-shirt of his and is now trying to gently scrub the dirt and grime out of the little red head's hair.

"Edd? Daniel?" Kevin called. He then heard water splashing and light talking. Kevin moved down the hallway and listened to them.

"That is perhaps the most magnificent bubble beard I have ever seen in my two hundred and eighty six years of life." Eddward states firmly to the giggling boy.

Kevin smiled. He was happy and grateful that the man he loves has welcomed his baby brother with open arms and a seemingly open heart. It made him fall in love with the vampire all over again.

"Are you ready to get out now that you are clean?" Eddward asks just before the little red head splashed water on him. Eddward gasp and the little boy freezes.

"I-I'm s-sorry" he says cowering in the corner of the bath.

"Oh you're sorry, are you? Not yet but you will be" Eddward says before splashing him back playfully.

Daniel laughed and splashed back a bit. He felt so much better without all of the dirt and dried blood off him. He knew Eddward was special to his brother and he didn't want to make him angry so he would try his best to be good. Kevin leaned against the doorframe and watched the display.

Eddward laughs "Alright, alright! Enough, you red headed menace! I give, I give! I am soaked through to the bone!" He stands up to grab a towel for the little boy and freezes when he sees Kevin. "It would appear that your brother is back, Little One" he says with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Hi Big Brother!" Daniel cheered.

"Hey Little Brother" Kevin smiled and looked to Eddward "Thanks babe. This means a lot to me." He kisses him lightly and grabs the towel. "Try not to touch me, kid. I'm pretty grimy."

"Eddward gives good baths!" Daniel cheers.

Eddward chuckles and takes Daniel from Kevin "Why don't you get a shower?" he says drying the small boy and pulling the large shirt over his head.

Kevin smirks and whispers in Edd's ear so Daniel couldn't hear "And here I was hoping to get one of the famous Eddward baths..."

Eddward snickers "Perhaps after I get him to sleep" he whispers back. "Alright, Little One, bed time." he says out loud to Daniel.

They all hear the front door open and close "Eddward, I got those clothes you wanted!" Marie called out.

Eddward smiles and picks up Daniel "Would you like to meet Marie now? She has a gift for you."

"A gift?! Yes!" Daniel says excitedly. Kevin laughs "I'll be right out" and shuts the bathroom door. Marie was going through the different bags and separating the different clothes into piles. Strangely, she felt bad for the kid and bought him a couple of items herself.

Eddward walks out "Marie, I would like you to meet Daniel. Daniel, I would like you to meet Marie. She can be scary sometimes but she is actually very sweet" he says with a snicker and Daniel timidly waves to the blue haired scary lady.

"Hi Daniel! I'm only scary when people are mean to me and call me scary." She smiles and laughs which caused the small red head to giggle too. "We got some stuff for you..." Marie gestures to the piles behind her

Eddward sets the red head down "Go on, it's alright, go see what we got you." He encourages the little pup who nods and makes his way over to Marie and the piles of stuff.

"All this is for me?" Daniel asks feeling the different fabrics and taking in the array of colors.

"Of course! They're too little for us!" Marie laughs.

Kevin emerges from the bathroom, freshly clean and in fresh clothes. He hears talking in the living room. When he saw the scene in front of him, it was almost too much. His love was trying on different clothes on his brother while Marie, watched and gave some input. Everyone was smiling, Kevin loved it. "What going on in here?" Kevin called out.

"Ah, Mon Cher, forgive me but I had Marie go into town and grab him some clothes. He only had a pair of pants and some underwear, both of which I had to peel off. They were not suitable for further use" Eddward says looking up and seeing Kevin.

Marie smirks at the larger wolf "I ain't all bad am I, Wolfy?" she asks keeping the insult light because of the kid.

"Thank you both. I didn't mean to throw him on you guys." Kevin admitted quietly. He gathered Edd in his arms send kissed him again "You just made me fall in love with you all over again." He looks to Marie "Thanks Marie... Don't worry, I'm not gonna kiss you." He laughs

"Good!" She laughs. "I'll just settle for a hug from Daniel." She hold her arms out and Daniel leaned into her embrace. "Thanks Marie!" he yawns out.

Eddward smiles for a moment but then frowns remembering the scars and bruises. He hugs Kevin "I need to show you something but you cannot react in front of Daniel" he whispers into Kevin ear and pulls back, a fake smile plastered to his face and waits for a response.

Kevin nods, he knew that Edd would give him a full once over. Daniel walks over to Kevin and yawns again, tugging on his pants. Kevin bent down and picked him up "Time for bed, God knows I could use it."

Eddward grabs the shirt he put on the small wolf and follows them into the bedroom. "Daniel how would you like to wear my shirt to sleep in?" he asks gently. Daniel nods a huge smile on his face as he wiggles out of his brothers arms and runs to Eddward who is sitting on the bed he makes eye contact with Kevin before he begins undressing the young wolf revealing the bruises and scars.

Kevin's eye widen slightly and he quickly recovered. Rage boiling in his chest and it took all his will power to not turn red. His only saving grace was that Daniel was safe NOW and he was never going to be put through that Hell again.

Eddward smiles at the young wolf. "To bed with you, Young One. We have a long journey tomorrow and you need to be well rested" he says picking him up and tucking him into bed. Eddward pets his hair and walks to the door and waits for Kevin to join him.

"Night, kid. See you in the morning." Kevin brushed some errant bangs out of his face.  
With a small nod and an even smaller "Night Brother", Daniel was sleeping. With the door shut, Kevin stalks into the hallway and before turning to Edd "If Nat wasn't dead before he would be now. I'm teaching him how to fight and hunt and I'm picking his brain about what's going on. He said he saw you when Nat captured you."

"I wouldn't know, I was unconscious at that time" Eddward says matter of factly "but that is a good idea. The poor thing is severely malnourished and hasn't been getting enough fresh air it would seem" he says in annoyance. "Does he know what they did to me?" he asks.

"I don't know... Maybe. I don't wanna stress him out but in order to stop whatever is going on we need to know ASAP. When I found him, he was trying to hunt some smaller creatures but was failing miserably. Not many people have this color hair either... I confronted him and found out who he was. He doesn't remember that day but he remembers little pieces of me and the family. Edd... He said he saw our Mother and Father... After they were supposed to be dead. Caleb is still floating around too. I'm getting edgy but Daniel needs to know how to hunt and how to defend himself. He's not built to fight, healing is his ability. That should come in handy."

Eddward nods "Yes, I can see how that would be concerning and I am glad you found him. I, too, want some answers as to what is going on but give let's give him some time to rest, Mon Cher. Who knows what that horrible brother of yours was doing to him… Some of the scars and bruises are fresh and when he walks, it is with a limp. Tomorrow, during the journey to a new safe house, one of us will be holding him."

"I hope Nat's dead, because if he's not, I'm going to take immense pleasure in killing him. Slowly and painfully... And this time, I'll make sure he's dead!" Kevin growled through gritted teeth, fists clenched at his side and starts pacing the hallway.

Eddward stops him "Mon Cher, what matters now is that he is safe with us" he says cupping his cheek and kissing him gently.

Kevin clings to Edd tightly. "I need sleep" he whines tiredly. Marie appears at the end of the hallway. "Don't worry, Kevin. Between the three of us no one is gonna touch Daniel. Promise you that."

Eddward chuckles at the shocked look on Kevin's face "You may not know this but vampire women are barren. Because of this, most of them get attached to children quickly and are ferociously protective of them" he explains, causing Marie flip him off and huff away bitterly.

"Well I appreciate it." Kevin chuckles and leans against Edd, burying his head into Edd's neck. "Sleep?"

Eddward nods "Yes, let me go get a shower and change we will have to sleep on the floor tonight" he says, ducking into the room Daniel was sleeping in. He quietly gets a change of clothes and comes back out heading to the bathroom.

While Eddward was showering, Kevin sat on the bed next to Daniel. The shock of it all was still amazing. He had his baby brother back! He moved the same arrant bangs away from his face and curled up with him, just to wait until Edd got out. Within seconds he was sound asleep.

Eddward gets dressed after his shower and goes off to find Kevin, only to find him curled up with the young wolf. He smiles and exits the room deciding to sleep in the living room. Marie is already sleeping so he doesn't get any snarky comments before he finds a comfortable position on the floor and falls asleep.


	16. Lies

Kevin is woken up many times during the day by a very active and violent little sleeper. By morning he was pretty sure he had a black eye or a bloody nose! By the time Kevin decided to get up though, Daniel had curled on top of him and was finally getting some restful sleep. He carefully picked him up and carried him to the living room.

Eddward is sprawled out spread eagle and Marie is curled up in a ball on the couch. Eddward groans in his sleep. He is having that dream again; the one where it's not Pumpkin he killed but Kevin. He gasps and sits up in a cold sweat before noticing Kevin and the small wolf. "How did he sleep?" Eddward whispers.

"Fitfully... Kicked my ass most of the night but he is sleeping pretty soundly right now." Kevin whispered. "You okay? Another nightmare?"

Eddward nods and sighs "Yes, they are different as of late" he sighs.

"Like how?"

Eddward looks away "Pumpkin is no longer in them."

Kevin nods in understanding and sighs, pulling Edd into a tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere. I got too much going for me right now."

Eddward chuckles softly and kisses his cheek "You know, what cheers me up without fail, besides killing some and having a romp in the pale moonlight with you?" he asks standing up.

"What?" Kevin asks, shifting the young one lay better on his shoulder, rocking slightly.

"You might want to cover his ears" Eddward says walking back behind the couch with Marie still sleeping soundly.

Kevin covers young ears, with one hand and locks eyes with Edd.

Eddward smirks mischievously and bends down he hooks his hands under the couch and flips it causing Marie to wake up. Squealing in shock and surprise, she flings a knife at him and he dodges it, causing it to land in the wall where his head was previously.

"You are still slow on your reflexes" Eddward cackles while Marie flips him off.

"Damn it, every fucking time with you! You think after so many years you would get tired of that" Marie complains.

Eddward is on the ground laughing "Oh Marie, it will never get old, I am afraid!"

Kevin laughs hysterically, which added with all the extra noise and movement, woke up Daniel. All the noise scared him to death and he clung to Kevin, shaking. "It's okay, Daniel. You're here with us now. Look, Eddward flipped Marie over the couch!" Kevin's smooth baritone voice calmed him and he giggled.

Eddward is still laughing on the ground, unable to say a thing and Marie steps forward. "That's not very nice of them, is it sweetheart?" She asks to the little wolf.

"No, but it was funny..." Daniel laughed with his head still on Kevin's shoulder. "Still tired, Brother." Kevin held onto him tightly "S'ok, go back to sleep."

Eddward stands up, his laughter dying down and walks over. "We need to change his clothes, Mon Cher. He can sleep on the way to the safe house but we need to get going. Marie, tell me you got him a back pack for his clothes…"

"I'm not a complete idiot… Of course I did!" she says pointing to a black backpack next to hers.

Kevin carries the younger wolf into the bedroom after grabbing the pack. He pulled some clothes out and had Daniel change, telling the young boy that they had to get ready for the night and the travel to the new safe house.

Eddward walks in shortly after that with a pack of his own "Are you two ready? Who is he traveling with?" he asks.

Daniel was already sleeping again on the bed when Eddward showed up again. "Doesn't matter. We can put him on my back. Just have to have you carry my pack."

"I have been on your back, he is too fragile for that right now..." Eddward muses "Why don't you let Marie or I carry him? It will be gentler and we will be able to go full speed without worrying he will fall off" he suggests staring at the boy.

"Have Marie carry him, then we can hunt." Kevin gently picked Daniel up and walked to the living room.

Eddward nods and follows him "Marie would you carry D-"

Marie shoots into the hall "Gimme gimme gimme!" she says excitedly, reaching for the small boy.

"Don't think even that would wake him up" Kevin laughs "Gentle, Marie." he says handing Daniel over

"Yea, yea… I know, I know" Marie sasses taking the child with surprising gentleness making Eddward smile.

"Marie, we are going to safe house number 9" he instructs. She just nods gazing fondly at the little cub as she walks out the door "Well, shall we then, Mon Cher?"

"My god, I'm so hungry I could eat a moose!" Kevin grumbled.

Eddward snickers "There are some in these woods" he says walking out the door.

"I hope I find a herd, I'll eat half of them!" by the time Kevin had exited the house he was already transformed and more than ready to eat.

Eddward chuckles "You are over exaggerating, Mon Cher" he says taking off towards the safe house.

"Find me a herd of moose and see what happens"

"I do hope your atrocious table manner don't rub off on the boy" Eddward snickers.

"I'm sure you'll be able to save him from my horrid table etiquette" Kevin laughs, walking along side Eddward.

"One can only hope" Eddward says before taking off.

Kevin follows and move silently thought trees, hoping to catch a big kill otherwise they would have to waste more time getting a second kill when he could be spending time with his brother. He spies a buck and makes a bee line for it, not caring that it can hear him, he wanted to chase something down and kill it. And he did... And he ate his fill.

Eddward, having found a stray camper gathering fire wood, dispatched him quickly. He shoots off and snatches some rabbits then waits for Kevin to get done eating. Once he is done. Eddward stands "Ready?"

"*burp* Yes..." Kevin eyes the rabbits "Those for Daniel?"

Eddward looks at them then Kevin "Yes..."

"Let's go... I want to get back and see if he is awake." Kevin looked at Eddward with a glare. "You ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Eddward asks avoiding eye contact with the wolf. Knowing full well he was asking because he has been acting distant with him.

Kevin transforms and approaches the vampire with a grin. He felt the Full Moon coming and he was getting more and more horny. He didn't bother grabbing a shirt when they left so he was left in just his jeans that rode low on his hips. He grabbed Edd's hips and pushed him against a tree and attacked his neck.

Eddward moans and grits his teeth against what he body and his mind wanted. He pushes the wolf away "Kevin, we should be going. Daniel needs to feed and so does Marie." he says making an excuse.

Kevin's fangs broke the skin and he bit down, feeling that sweet blood fill his mouth. His hands ran down the vampire's sides and grabbed Edd's ass, grinding their hips together. "Come on, the Full Moon is coming and I'm getting hornier by the day." Kevin cooed, licking the wound he made.

Eddward groans and detaches himself from the wolf and begins walking off. "That would be inconsiderate to Marie and Daniel is so malnourished already, he needs to eat consistently in order for him to become healthy" Eddward says, walking off in the direction of the safe house.

"I guess so..." Kevin sighed and followed, pulling shoes out of his pack and throwing them on his feet.

Eddward sighs in relief that his little lie worked and continues on his way an hour later they arrive at the safe house and Eddward walks in only to hear giggling and Marie's soft voice.

"Little Wolf, where could you be?" she giggles.

Eddward looks at her in amusement "What are you doing?"

She stands up quickly "Uh-uh, see what happened was..." She sighs in defeat and blushes "I'm playing hide and seek..." a soft giggle sounded lightly throughout the living room.

Eddward chuckles "Marie, go feed" he instructs.

She nods "I'll be back later Danny!" Marie calls out before leaving the house.

"Mon Petit Loup, it is time to feed! You need to come out!" Eddward calls out.

When no little wolf appeared, Kevin tried. "You know I can sniff you out very quickly... Come and eat!" They heard a soft "awwww" and soon a small little wolf limped his way from behind the sofa. Kevin smiled sweetly "Come on, kid. We'll play a bit when you're done eating."

"I brought you some rabbits, Little One" Eddward says holding them out for him.

"...Never had rabbit before..." Soon old habits come back and he is suddenly very nervous and shy, hiding behind Kevin with his tail and ears down.

"Ah, they are very good! Would you like to try them? I killed them just for you." Eddward says gently.

"It's okay, Danny... Edd's not gonna hurt you, remember?" The little red head seemed to get braver and moved to sniff and take the rabbit in his mouth.

Eddward sets the other two down by the young pup "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kevin watched Eddward leave and shut the door to the bathroom. He looked to Danny, who seemed to be happily enjoying the rabbits, and told him that he would be right back. Kevin entered the bathroom quietly just as Eddward was getting ready to take off his shirt. He came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. "Let me help you with these clothes..." he smiled and kissed Edd's neck.

Eddward freezes and whips around trying to stay calm "Kevin no" he says sternly.

"Why? Can't I shower you with some affection?" Kevin asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Eddward backs up "What about Daniel? Someone needs to be with him. Who knows how often Nathan left him alone? He needs your attention right now, not me" he says avoiding eye contact.

Kevin's face fell as he let go and backed up, releasing Eddward. "Fine..." he turned and slammed the door. Walking to the living room, seeing Daniel finishing off the second rabbit, looked up and let out a happy squeak. "Kevin! Can we go outside now? Please?!"

"Absolutely, I need to get out of this house anyway." Kevin muttered. He transformed and they walked out into the woods, the ever careful big brother watching over the little brother, making sure no harm came to him.

Eddward sighs and runs his hands through his hair and gets in the shower once he heard the wolf leave.

Kevin and Daniel moved through the trees and Kevin was teaching him a few things about tracking and hunting. "Will I be a fighter like you and Eddward?" Daniel asked, laying on Kevin's back while he walks, having grown tired after play.

"With any luck you will at least be able to defend yourself and run. You're a Healer, Daniel. You must harness those abilities before anything else." The smaller redhead sighed and thumped his tail agitatedly against Kevin's side. He laughs. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" at least he hopes so.

Eddward is out of the shower, fully dressed and sitting on the couch with his head in his hands when Marie comes in and spots him. "What's wrong, Eddward?"

Eddward sighs and looks up "I've upset Kevin. He keeps making advances towards me and I keep shutting him down because of the claim" he says miserably.

Marie nods and sits next to him "You need to tell him… The full moon is in a few days." She says firmly but Eddward sighs.

"I just don't want him to run." he says sadly, putting his head back in his head. She puts her hand on his back and begins rubbing soothing circles/

Kevin and Daniel came back in their human forms after the Sun had started to rise. Daniel had fallen asleep while they were star gazing and talking. In all honesty, it felt so good to have his little body curled up next to him that Kevin stayed there for the better part of two hours before heading back. Walking back into the house, Daniel in his grasp with his face buried in his shoulder.

Eddward looks up and notices the dead rabbit. "You should put him to bed, Mon Cher" he says walking forward and throwing the dead rabbit outside.

Kevin put Daniel in the room with his pack in it and laid down in bed with him. He curled into Kevin's embrace and sighed happily. Kevin's heart was breaking... The first person he lets in... Fuck, man. He doesn't know what he did, he wished he knew so he could fix it but now he was too irritated.

Eddward sighs "Mon Cher, are you going to sleep in here tonight?" he asks quietly, once he noticed the wolf was in bed with his brother.

"Sounds good to me. You are the one that said we don't know how often he was alone" Kevin sniffed sadly.

Eddward sighs sadly "Very well. I will be in the other room if you need me."

Once the door was shut, Kevin rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. A few tears slid down his face; he didn't know what to do! It felt good to sass to Eddward but he knew it wasn't going to help them. 'If you need me'... Doesn't Edd know I always DO need him?'

Eddward flops down on the other bed, sighing quietly, refusing to let himself cry because it's his own damn fault the red head is upset with him. Marie comes in knocking quietly.

"Eddward?" She asks quietly. When he doesn't respond, she comes in closing the door and lays down next to him, pulling his head onto her chest. "Listen here you over grown care bear, tomorrow night you are going to tell that mongrel everything: the claim, why you've been avoiding contact with him, everything. But tonight, I'm going to sleep in here so you don't have nightmares, got it?" she asks petting his hair. He just nods miserably since she didn't give him a choice and falls asleep. Shortly after his breathing leveled out she drifts off too.

Kevin tosses and turns for a few hours before getting sick of it. He needed to talk to Eddward and they needed to sort this shit out and they needed to do it now. He slowly detangled himself from Daniel, making sure that he was tucked in before slowly opening the bedroom door. He didn't shut the door all the way, he wanted to be able to hear in case Daniel needed him. He pushed the door open and opened his mouth to say Eddward's name when movement caught his eye. He expected to see the face of the man that he wanted to kiss and punch at the same time. Instead he was met with Marie's face with Eddward's head resting on her chest and his arms around her waist. That's how they slept... every night! Kevin was taken aback... he didn't know what he should do but he knew what he needed to do. Looking down, he spied his pack and quietly grabbed it before backing out of the room. Entering Daniel's room again, he grabbed his pack and gently picked up the little red head before heading to the window. He knew that Eddward would be able to hear the door open and close, he always does.

"What's going on, Big Brother?" Daniel asks tiredly as he was put on the ground outside.

"We're going on a trip. Be quiet so you don't wake anyone." Kevin whispers and leaped out the window. They put on their hoodies and pulled their hoods up. Kevin picked Daniel up and took off. They had to get a good distance from the house and everything that has happened to him on the last few weeks. This was not worth it... Never again would he open his heart to anyone! Especially a certain raven-haired vampire!


	17. Bonding

Eddward wakes up the next evening and immediately heads to the wolf's room to have a talk only to find it empty. "No..." he hisses in panic, seeing that the smaller wolf's pack is gone and the window open he rushes to the room he and Kevin were supposed to share the night before and sees his pack is gone as well.

"FUCK NO NOT AGAIN!" he yells in panic, waking Marie up.

"What the hell are you telling about?!"

Eddward looks at her with wide eyes "Kevin and Daniel are gone… He must have saw us last night and assumed the worst" he says in a panic. Marie gets up and checks the rooms for herself.

"Come on let's go!" she says rushing back into the room and grabbing his wrist and rushing out the front door. It takes a moment for him to understand what is going on before a look of determination comes over him and he takes off tracking them. After a few hours, they finally find the two wolves. The bigger one resting and the little one sniffing everything before Eddward and Marie drop down from the trees.

"Kevin... Finally we found you..." he says panting having not allowed himself to rest once.

Daniel looked up and the new voice, smiled, and started to trot forward. "Marie! Eddw-" Daniel was cut short by a very large and very angry red wolf cutting in front of him. Daniel slammed into Kevin's front leg and Kevin's eyes never left the two vampires who disturbed their play time. Kevin was pissed and he was deadly. Teeth fully bared, claws fully extended, and a growl so loud it vibrated your bones. Daniel was scared but stayed next to his brother. Maybe Eddward and Marie were bad people after all...?

Eddward raises his hands in a show of peace "Kevin, can we talk like adults please? You are scaring Daniel" he says softly, Marie stands back not saying a work.

"Funny how you talk about being an adult then you act like you do. Fuck you and her!" Kevin leaned down to Daniel's level. "Go back to the hideout. I'll be there soon."

"Are they bad?" Daniel asked terrified.

"Go back to the hideout. Now." Kevin ordered, harsher this time. Daniel took off as fast as he could.

"What do you mean, Mon Cher?" Eddward says, waving off Marie, who takes off back to the safe house.

"It means I'm not playing those stupid childish games! I don't know what I did to deserve that, I don't know what Daniel did but if you wanted a vampire for a mate so god damn bad... Why lead us on? Hasn't Daniel lost enough? Now, I have to try to explain that you two won't be around anymore. He loves both of you so much and now more of his fragile trust will be broken. Very fucking nice for you to do that to a 10 year old! As for me, I'm so fucking confused I can't see straight! You tell me you love me, we have some of the hottest sex I've ever had, and then over-fucking-night it's like a god damn light switch! What was it? Marie accept you so kick me to the curb?!"

Eddward is taken aback "No, I told you I didn't see her in that light. I may withhold truths and hide things but I do not lie, Kevin. What you saw last night was a friend comforting a friend." he says calmly. "I was devastated that you didn't come to bed with me yesterday."

"You with hold truths and hide things but you were 'devastated' when I didn't come to bed because I was doing what you told me to do earlier that day?" Kevin's hackles raised more and he started pacing.

"I am sorry, that much is true. We do not know how often Nat left him alone, he needs to be around people that love him when he is -awake-" Eddward says calmly trying not to lose his temper "But, yes, that much is true. I have been hiding something from you since night fall yesterday when I woke up before you out of fear..."

"Good to know you hide things from those you claim to love!" Kevin transformed back into human form before he could control it and wrung his hand through his short hair still pacing. "What the hell is going on, Edd? What happened?!" Kevin looked at him with tears in his eyes and a sniffle.

"Kevin, the reason I buffed your advances yesterday is because I woke up claimed..." Eddward says quietly taking off his shirt showing the faint red glowing above his heart. He looks up and locks eyes with the red head.

"What does that mean?"

Eddward sighs "When a vampire finds their soul mate they wake up claimed. Then they have three full moons to complete a mating ritual to bond them for life or else the vampire dies... I didn't want to scare you off so I hid it..." he says in shame.

Kevin looked at Eddward in shock and confusion. "Wait... Waitwaitwaitwait a god damn minute! We're soulmates?"

"So it would appear, Mon Cher" Eddward says with a small smile.

"And instead of telling me so we can tackle this head on like the couple we claimed to be, you decide to hide it and lie to me and make me feel like shit? Because that makes sense... Did it ever occur to you that I would be happy about that and I would want to mate with you? That ever cross your mind?" Kevin dropped his hands to the side, he always has been an animated talker.

Eddward blushes "I was obviously not thinking and I am sorry. I panicked and I didn't know how to tell you..." he sighs in annoyance at himself.

"Damnit, Edd..." Kevin paced again "I said I loved you and I meant it! Don't hide that shit from me..."

"I am sorry Kevin, I will not hide such a thing again" Eddward promises. "I love you far too much to risk losing you."

"I love you too... Sorry I ran off. I was not thinking clearly."

Eddward looks at him with hope in his eyes "So you and Daniel will come back with me then?"

"Mates belong together, don't they?" Kevin smiles.

Eddward sighs in relief and runs to the wolf, sweeping him up in a kiss a tear of joy slipping down his cheek.

Kevin wipes the tear away and returns the kiss. "Don't cry, I hate seeing my mate cry." And he smiles "Hold on..." Kevin turns his head "Get out here, you little shit." and laughs. Daniel makes crawls out from under a bush and shakes, pack on his back and ready to go.

"Are we going back home?" Daniel askes.

Kevin looked at Edd "Yeah..." pressing his forehead to his "We're going home."

Eddward smiles "Little One, were you spying on us?" he laughs.

Daniel giggles a little and comes up to Eddward. "A little but it was just to make sure that you weren't a bad guy. I knew you weren't!"

"Many people would disagree with you, young one" Eddward chuckles, picking him up.

Daniel nuzzled under Edd's chin with his little muzzle and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "He's tired, sunrise is soon. We need to get home." Kevin leaned down and found his pack and transformed to his werewolf form.

Eddward smiles his heart soaring "Yes, let us depart. I do not wish to experience the Sun's wrath again so soon."

"Eddward, can you carry me? I'm tired and Kevin can run faster without having to worry about me falling off..." Daniel asks sweetly.

"Of course, little one. Get on my back and hold on tightly" Eddward says shifting him from his front onto his back. "Are you ready, Mon Amour?" he asks looking at Kevin.

Kevin yawned and stretched "Yeah... I would sleep for a week though."

"Well you are the one that ran away in the middle of the day instead of talking to me about what you saw like an adult" Eddward snips.

"I already apologized for that... If you would have come clean to me in the beginning, this wouldn't have happened in the first place... But I'm not pointing fingers. Come on, SoulMate. Let's go home" Kevin ran off in the direction of the house.

"Hold tight, little one, I aim to beat your brother back!" Eddward says taking off into the trees with the young boy easily over taking Kevin. "Mon Amour, you are going to have to pick up the pace of you wish to beat me" he calls over his shoulder.

"Who says I was trying to beat you?" Kevin called with a mischievous grin.

"Well no one but everything is a competition" Eddward snickers.

"First one home...!" Kevin calls.

Eddward smirks "You're on, Mon Cher" he calls, picking up his pace. Flitting from tree to tree faster than what he already was.

Kevin followed closely behind them. Constantly keeping an eye on Daniel. He knew Edd wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel but a big brother can never be too over protective.

Eddward slammed open the door, beating Kevin into the house and scaring the fuck out of Marie. "It would seem you lose, Mon Amour" he chuckles.

"Haha brother! Eddward beat you. What do you win?" Daniel laughed while Kevin just grinned hugely.

"Yeah Eddward... What do you win?" Kevin sassed.

Eddward smirks "I win tucking you into bed, Mon Petit" he says with a chuckle.

Daniel smiles and yawns again, bigger this time. His eyes getting heavier. Kevin turns into his human form again and grabs the little red head off Eddward's back. "You need a bath first, funky. Come on, I'll shoot you out to Eddward when you're done. And he can tuck you in." Kevin and Daniel walk to the bathroom, fresh clothes in hand. Eddward chuckles.

"You know damn well that's not what you won, you asshole! Lying to a little kid like that." Marie snickers

"Would you have rather I told the boy I get to fuck his brother up the ass then, Marie?" Eddward snips, plopping down on the couch next to her making her laugh harder.

"Oh god, is that what you really won?!"

Eddward begins laughing with her "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is and I am absolutely thrilled." He says after calming down a bit.

"So I take it everything went well then?" She asks leaning her head back on the couch

"Yes, Marie, it did. He has also agreed to mate with me" he says smiling softly his blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

She smiles sadly "It sucks that it can't be me but I am happy that you have finally found happiness" she says.

Eddward smiles at her fondly "I am sorry Marie, I never meant to hurt you" he says patting her hand.

She shrugs "Eh s'alright I'll get over it and find a man who doesn't like to take it up the ass" she says causing them both to slip into another fit of laughter.

In the bathroom, a whole different conversation was happening. "You and Eddward love each other, right?" Daniel inquired.

"Yeah, we do." Kevin answered with a smile.

"You gonna be mates like Mom and Dad were?"

"Yeah, we are. You okay with that?"

"Yup! I like Eddward! He's really nice to me and he's funny!" He splashed at Kevin and Kevin splashed back and soon there was an all-out war in the bathroom.

After the laughter dies down Eddward stands "They have been in there far too long. I am going to go check on them" he says walking off

"Yea, yea I'm going to sleep anyway" Marie says shifting to lay on the couch Eddward walks to the bathroom and hears splashing

"No..." He says to himself, praying that he wasn't about walk into what he thought he was about to walk into. He opens the door and, sure enough, bottles of shampoo and body wash littered the floor, water and bubbles all over the walls and to Eddward's absolute amazement some was even on the ceiling. "What are yo-" he is cut off by both the red heads splashing him.

Daniel hid behind his brother, both smiling widely. "Kevin started it! He tried to drown me!"

"You little liar!"

Eddward sighs "I am going to drown both of you..." He says wearily "Come, Little One. it is time for bed and your brother has cleaning to do" he says, shooting the bigger red head a look as he gets the smaller one in the towel.

Kevin grins at Eddward despite the glare. He knew he would have to clean it up and he didn't care. As he watched Daniel and Eddward walk to the bedroom, he got some towels out and started the dry things off and pick up. In the bedroom, Daniel was crawling into bed when he turned his big green eyes to him. "He really did try to drown me first..."

"I am sure he did, Mon Petit" Eddward chuckles, tucking him in. "Will you be alright sleeping by yourself or would you like Marie to come snuggle with you?" he asks, knowing full well she would because she hates the couch and loves the small boy.

"I think I will try to sleep by myself..."

"Very well then, Little One. Do you need anything before I go?" he asks still sitting on the bed.

"No, just take care of my brother. He was so sad earlier." Daniel simply stated before bedding down into the sheets and covering up.

Eddward smiles "I will take good care of your brother" he says petting him then getting up to find said brother

Kevin was just finishing up wiping up the floor when Eddward appeared in the doorway.

"I have been instructed to take care of you" Eddward says in amusement.

Kevin grinned and leaned against the sink, cocking a hip and crossing his ankles. "Then come over here and take care of me."

Eddward saunters over and puts his hands on the ginger's hips, kissing him gently. "You missed me?"

Kevin leans into the kiss and moans out a "God yes!" and pulls him in for another kiss. He ran his hands up Edd's sides and slid up his shirt.

Eddward moans in return "Mon Cher, we should move this to the bedroom…"

"I need a shower... but I need you too" Kevin bit down on Eddward's neck lightly, almost breaking the skin. Sitting back on the skin and pulling Eddward between his legs, Kevin wrapped them around a slim waist.

Eddward smiles and leans into him pulling off his shirt "I need a shower too, Mon Cher" he whispers biting Kevin's ear.

Kevin stares at the red glowing and leans down to kiss the warm light. His hands tickled a path down Edd's sides and back before they were unbuttoning his pants to slide them and his boxers down to the floor.

Eddward moans and takes Kevin's legs from around him, pulling him off the sink and discarding the ginger's pants. "You won't be needing those" he says pulling the wolf back into his embrace.

Kevin starts at Edd's lips and proceeded to kiss down a pale torso, nipping and biting along the way until he reaches Edd's cock. Taking the head in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it before moaning and sucking it all the way back into his throat.

Eddward moans and tangles his fingers into the ginger's hair, trying not to buck into the wolf's mouth but failing miserably.

Kevin moans deeply again with Edd's cock deep in his throat, holding onto slim hips and digging claws in. Coming off Edd's cock with a lewd pop, Kevin stands again and smirks. "I need you... so bad..."

"Oooohhh fuck, then you will have me" Eddward growls yanking him up and backing him up into a wall.

Kevin lifts a leg and wraps it around eddward's hip and gives a low moan and a chuckle. "Yessss..." and grinds their cocks together.

Eddward grabs his thigh and then hooks his hand on the ginger's other leg. Lifting it up around his waist and pinning him up against the wall while biting and kissing on the red head's neck.

"God, yes... Come on, Edd! Stop teasing me!" Kevin begged, squeezing his thighs together.

Eddward moans into his neck "Can you handle me going in dry?" he growls from his spot on the red head's neck.

"I did before but there is a shower three inches to the left" Kevin groaned.

Eddward grins and turns the water on with one hand. Picking up the red head from the wall, steps in and pins him against the shower's wall, letting the water cascade over them all the while teasing the ginger's hole with his cock.

"Fuck Edd... Claim me, damnit!" Kevin groaned and ground against him.

"As you wish, Mon Amour" Eddward moans and slides into him, biting down on his neck.

Kevin's head snaps back as a loud moan escapes him. He cries out Eddward's name like a mantra before his body relaxes and pleasure starts to flow throughout. He tightened his legs around Edd and he hit his prostate over and over, trying hard not to cry out loudly to wake his brother.

Eddward moans and captures Kevin's lips in a dominating kiss muffling his moans as he thrusts into him. Over joyed that this wolf was his soulmate and that he came back soon, he would claim him permanently and Eddward couldn't wait to be bound to him.

Kevin broke the kiss, moaned, and bit down onto Edd's neck, letting the warm blood flow into his mouth. He arched his back and tilted his hips to receive Eddward better.

Eddward suppresses a scream of pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip drawing more blood as he continues to pound into the tight heat of the wolf, digging his nails into his hips.

Kevin releases Eddward's neck and rolled his head back and his hands gripped and scratched down a pale back. "Fuck yes...!"

Eddward growls in pleasure, ripping the ginger's arms off of him and pinning them above his head and attacking his neck.

Kevin struggled to pull one arm free but he loved being dominated by Eddward. Kevin moaned quietly, bangs sticking to his forehead, trying to meet Edd's thrusts.

"Don't ever fucking leave me like that again." Eddward growls before biting savagely into the wolf's neck.

"Never..." Kevin rolled his eyes back and moaned. He got one hand free and grabbed for his own cock and stroked it.

Eddward moans watching the wolf pleasure himself out of the corner of his eye as he tastes his sweet blood. Bringing his hand under the ginger's toned ass to support him better.

Kevin moaned, feeling his end approaching quickly. He soon stiffened and released himself over their stomachs and his hand, with a stifled moan.

Eddward moans into Kevin's neck biting down harder as he finds his own release into the ginger's tight hole. "I love you" he says detaching himself and licking the wound close.

Kevin reaches out for Eddward's lips and seals them together. Breaking the kiss for air, he whispers an "I love you, too" with an exhausted look in his eyes.

Eddward chuckles "Tired, my love?" he asks pulling out and placing Kevin's feet on the floor of the shower.

Kevin nodded "It's been a very emotional and physically draining day."

"Come, let's finish up here and go to bed" Eddward says gently.

Kevin readily agrees and they shower and head to the bedroom for some well-deserved sleep. Kevin peeked into Daniel's room to check on him but the bed was empty and a blanket and pillow were gone. Mildly concerned, we moved to their bedroom "Is Danny in here?"

"What? No? Why?" Eddward asks suddenly concerned, he gets up to help search.

Kevin backs out and walks down the hall "He's not in his room but his blanket and pillow are gone too." Reaching the living room, he held his hand out to stop Eddward from waking the two inhabitants on the couch. Marie was sleeping sitting, legs tucked under her and Daniel was using her lap as a pillow and was stretched out beside her. "Should I move him to the bedroom or just leave him there?"

"Leave him, Mon Cher. They look content" Eddward whispers, staring fondly at the pair.

Kevin turns and quietly makes his way to the bedroom and lays in the bed. "I'm not waking up until next week. Don't wake me up" Kevin sassed waiting until Edd laid down before laying his head on Edd's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Eddward snickers and nuzzles his face into ginger hair "Whatever you say, Mon Amour" he says before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Information

Kevin woke up with a warm arm around his waist and laughter coming from the living room. Sighing, he rolled on his back "What the hell are those two doing?"

Eddward stays wakes up briefly, feeling Kevin shift, but senses no danger so falls back to sleep. "Marie and Daniel are in the living room, probably play wrestling."

Kevin looks at the door and contemplates going out there but decided against it. Looking back at his vampire, he gets a devilish idea. He rolls on his side and faces Edd before ducking under the covers and starts to gently kiss Edd's abs and on down.

Eddward growls "Kevin, for once, I wish to sleep in a little please."

Kevin ignored him and grasped the hem of the sweatpants before pulling down slightly. He began kissing and biting on the new skin that was revealed.

Eddward groans and tries to pull the ginger off of him.

Kevin captures his hands and kisses both the palms before releasing them and resuming his slow path to the raven's cock. Two hip bones were bitten before a very erect cock sprang free of the confines of the sweatpants.

Eddward moans a little "Kevin..." he said, running his hand in the red head's hair.

Kevin smiled and licked a stripe from base to tip, before playing with the head with his tongue.

Eddward suppresses another moan as his eyes snap open and he flings the covers back so he could see the red head work that devilish mouth of his.

Once the covers were off his head, Kevin looked up and locked his green eyes with Edd's beautiful light blue... And Kevin smiled before taking Edd all the way to the hilt and moaning.

"Fuck..." Eddward hisses trying to stay quiet so as not to alert Daniel or Marie.

Kevin bobbed his head up and down, changing the suction every time he moves. Bringing one hand down, he cupped Edd's balls and rolled them around before bringing his other hand into his own pants and stroking his own cock.

"You are incredibly good at tha-AT!" Eddward moans quietly.

Kevin hummed through another smirk as he continued vary the pace and suction.

Eddward moans and thrusts his hips up. "Mon Cher, I am so close..." he says quietly.

Grabbing Edd's hips and holding them down, Kevin uses his teeth to very gently rake up his cock as he felt his own release coming.

Feeling the ginger's teeth on his cock tips him over the edge and he releases into his mouth, shuddering in pleasure.

As Edd released in his mouth, Kevin came in his own hand and slowly pulled off Edd with a pop and swallowed.

Eddward groans watching him swallow "I must admit, that is not a bad way to wake up" he chuckles.

Kevin laughs "Well, that can be arranged sometimes... No, let's get up and see what Marie and Danny are up to?"

Eddward sighs and pulls up his pants "Yes, very well then" he says sitting up and getting out of bed he walks into the living room only to find Daniel and Marie rolling around play wrestling. Kevin walks over and plucks a squirming ball of fur off Marie.

"Hey! We were havin fun!" Marie whines causing Eddward to chuckle and shake his head.

"Kevin! I was winning!" Daniel whined along side Marie with a giggle.

"Ah but, Mon Petit, are you not hungry?" Eddward asks

Daniel looks at Eddward with a curious glance before turning on his brother. "Gonna let me hunt?"

"That's the plan, kid." Daniel cheers and squirms his way to the floor. The large redhead transformed and head for the door.

Eddward noticing Marie is upset stays back a moment "I will be with you shortly, I have to change. I am not going hunting in sweats."

"Fine..." Marie pouts as she watched the brother duo walk outside.

"Can Marie and Eddward come with us?" Daniel asked. "If they want to, doesn't matter to me." Kevin grinned looking at Edd.

Eddward nods and Marie jumps , running outside having slept in her hunting clothes. Eddward changes and is outside in a manner of seconds.

Daniel runs after the best he could and Kevin followed at a slower pace. "Be careful, Daniel. You don't want to tire yourself out before we even get to the hunting grounds." Kevin laughed, walking next to Edd.

Eddward looks down at Daniel "Little One, how is your leg feeling?"

"Fine, I guess..." He hold his back leg up a bit and stretched it. Kevin leaned down to sniff it "Still smells weird... We'll take a better look at it when we get back."

Eddward falls back with Kevin, letting Marie and the little wolf wander ahead "Does it smell like that poison that was in you?" Eddward asks.

"Yes, it's concerning. He's too young to be hindered already" Kevin bristled and became agitated.

Eddward pets the ginger's hair "Calm down, getting angry will do nothing. We need to question him but I do not want him reliving that" he sighs sadly.

"How do we question him without him reliving it?" Kevin leaned into his mate's touch, calming considerably.

"There is something I can do and he will remember nothing of it" Eddward says after some thought.

Kevin smiled "Really?"

Eddward nods "Yes, very old vampires like myself can put most people in in a hypnotic trance. I could put him in one then we could question him. I can make him forget we ever questioned him."

"You're so old... Hah!" Kevin laughed before smiled sweetly "That would be great Edd, thanks."

Eddward brow twitches in annoyance and flicks the wolf's sensitive ear "You would do well to remember that you are choosing to mate with this old man and that he had you suppressing moans and screams yesterday" he growls.

Kevin shook with head "Stop it..." A huff "No choice about it anyway. You're who I'm supposed to be with... And excuse me, for enjoying what you do to me" Kevin sassed.

"I won't be doing it again so soon if you keep it up" Eddward sasses back.

Kevin sent look of shock over his shoulder to Eddward before flicking his tail at him and trotting away. Catching up to Daniel "What do you wanna eat, Kid?"

"Deer?"

"Alright! Let's hunt some deer!"

"Yay!" Daniel runs off into the forest.

Eddward chuckles before him and Marie split up to find dinner for themselves and they meet back at the house.

Kevin and Daniel show back up at the house shortly after Eddward and Marie got there with Daniel resting on Kevin's back.

"How did you fair, Little Wolf?" Eddward asks, gently taking him into his arms.

"Fine, until a hunter's trap got my bad leg. I caught a rabbit though. Brother caught the deer for us" Daniel pouted.

"Let us go look at that leg, shall we?" Eddward says sympathetically, letting the little wolf nuzzle him as he walks into the house and into the bathroom passing a concerned looking Marie who asks "Will he be ok?" to Kevin.

Kevin transformed and nodded "He should be. It was a crappily made trap. Very inexperienced human hunter, would be my guess. Just sucked since it cut our hunt short. He's getting good."

"Poor kid..." Marie says sadly. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Eddward had the boy transform back to human as he checks his leg.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Eddward, promise it doesn't!" Daniel tried to reason.

"Little wolf, I must still disinfect it. It cut you and there could be any number of things those imbecile hunters lace those blades with" Eddward says sternly as he cleans it.

"Why do the humans hate us so much?"

"They hate that which they do not understand" Eddward says simply. "They do not understand us, therefore, we are a threat and to be eliminated. It is sad if they would take the time to observe us, as we have them, they would find we are not so different from us" he says, checking over the boy for any other injuries.

"Ohh, vampires and werewolves are friends though?"

"Sadly no, most of our kind clash just like us with humans. We don't understand each other and it leads to conflict" Eddward says sadly.

"At least you and Kevin don't fight like that" Daniel declares happily. "My foot feels much better now, can I go now?"

"No, not yet. Dirty little pups get baths" Eddward chuckles "and we did not always use to get along, Mon Petit" he says, starting the bath.

"You do now, right? Cuz Brother really loves you..." Daniel washes starts to wash himself, waiting for the confirmation that he needed.

"Yes, I dare say we get along rather well now" Eddward nods. Daniel seems to accept this and finishes his bath in a comfortable silence.

After the little redhead is dried off and clothed, he walks out, with a little more of a limp than before, out of the bathroom and crawls into Kevin's lap. "Hey, Little Red... All freshened up? How's your foot?" Kevin smiled "Yup, Eddward cleaned the cuts on my foot and they feel much better."

Eddward smiles and sits next to them putting his arm across the back of the sofa and Kevin's back

Kevin looks at Eddward, unsure as to how to go about the questioning while Daniel laid on his shoulder.

Eddward notices the look and nods "Daniel, darling, can you look at me for a moment?" The little wolf sits up and looks at Eddward sleepily. The moment they lock eyes, the vampire's eyes turn red and he snaps his fingers causing the little wolf to jump to attention and sit stiff as a board on Kevin's lap.

"Daniel, we are going to ask you some question. Nod yes, if you understand" the little red head nods once curtly. "When you awake from this trance, you will have no recollection of ever having been in it or what we asked you, do you understand?" he asks the boy who give another single nod. "Alright Kevin, you are free to begin your questioning."

"Can you tell me what happened after you got taken from me 8 years ago?" Kevin was trying hard to keep himself together. He didn't want to relive this either but he had to if they were to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Everything happened all at once... There was so much blood and pieces of everyone we knew laying around. I clung to you, begging you to take me home but then you were gone. These humans grabbed me, muzzled my snout, and threw me in a cage. I remember Nat was there..." Kevin growled and tightened his grip on Danny. "Nat released me from my cage and muzzle. He demanded that I be left alone. He yelled at some human... Never saw his face because he always wore a hood but I knew he was scary and Nat told me never to cross him. All I ever saw was his evil smile and his deep voice." He paused.

"Keep going, little brother." Kevin guided.

"Nat kept me safe at first but after a while the Evil Man took him away. All I could hear was his screams. He came back changed and mean."

"You see what happened to Caleb?"

"The Evil Man and him are good friends. He got money for killing our pack."

Kevin growled. So his family was nothing more than a bounty for that asshole?!

"Caleb was the head of most of the experiments that went on. I was his favorite test subject."

"What were they testing?" Kevin prodded, trying to gain as much info as possible.

"I don't know but a lot the captured people died."

"At least you didn't... You remember anything else about the Evil Man?"

"He really hated vampires." Daniel said stoically.

As he was listening, Eddward laced his hand through the wolf's in a comforting manner but when he heard the bit about vampires he perks up in interest. "Do you know why he hated vampires, Daniel?"

"No, he just kept saying that he was going to kill the vampire that killed him." Daniel stared off into the distance, with his blank eyes.

"Where is Caleb?" Kevin ordered roughly.

"I don't know... He's probably still alive" Daniel simply said.

"What about Mother and Father?"

"I haven't seen them in 5 years. After that, Nat turned really mean and eventually ended up keeping me outside unless I had to do something."

"What were they having you do, Mon Petit?" Eddward asks curiously, still a little disturbed by the hooded figure.

"Testing potions for transforming humans to vampires, something called the Rage, and healing abilities for both werewolves and vampires." Daniel waivered slightly and his eyes closed a little bit.

"My control is slipping. He is too tired, ask whatever other questions you have quickly" Eddward warns the bigger red head.

"Let him out. I think we both have been through enough for one day."

Eddward nods and snaps his fingers, breaking eye contact, with the little wolf bringing him out of his trance. "I had so much fun hunting! Can we go again tomorrow?!"

Kevin gently grabbed Daniel's head, pressing their foreheads together and laughing. "If your foot passes Eddward's inspection then, yes."

Eddward chuckles then stops when he realizes the next night is the full moon "Mon Amour, tomorrow is the full moon" Eddward points out.

Kevin looks at him blankly for a second before remembering and blushing hotly. "What are we gonna do with him?" he asked Eddward, nodding to Daniel.

Marie perks up "It's not like I'm sitting right here or anything!" Eddward quirks a questioning brow at Kevin for approval.

"If you can promise that nothing will happen to him, I'm okay with it" Kevin shrugged. "You wanna hang out with Marie tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" he cheers before retracting. "But where are you going?" Kevin looks to Edd for help.

Eddward clears his throat "Well, Little One, you remember how you asked if your brother and I were going to be mate?" he asks.

"Yes..."

"We are going to bond for life tomorrow." Eddward explains without any gory details.

Daniel looks from Eddward to Kevin and giggles and hugs him "I'm happy for you, Big Brother!"

"Thank you, little brother. So can I count on you to behave and not give Marie and hard time tomorrow night?"

"Yes!"

"Yay, Little Red, we are gonna have so much fun!" Marie squeals.

Daniel cheers and rolls off Kevin's lap and into Marie's arms, boisterous laughter is heard and felt through the home.

Eddward chuckles "As wonderful as this is, it is bed time. It is well past sun rise" he says picking up the little wolf by his good ankle playfully, causing him to giggle as he dangles upside down.

"Yes, it's well past time for all of us to be in bed" Kevin agreed readily.

The little wolf holds out his arms "I want Marie to tuck me in!" he begs upside down. Eddward quirks an eyebrow at Marie.

"Come here, my little pup!" Marie scoops Daniel up in her arms and walks away to his bedroom. "Well, I see where we stand, I guess" Kevin chuckles.

"Oh, come now, are you jealous?" Eddward chuckles crossing his arms.

"Nah, as long as I still get plenty of attention from you, I'm good" Kevin leaned in, grabbing Edd's hips, and kissing him.

Eddward smirks into the kiss "Yes, there is a bright side to everything, as they say" he chuckles.

Kevin took his hand and led Eddward through the house to their bedroom. Shutting the door, only muffled gasps and stifled moans could be heard of one cared to listen closely enough.


	19. Mating

The next night Eddward wakes up and slips out of the house to prepare for the ritual, knowing that the red head will track him when he awakens.

Waking up, Kevin reached over to pull Edd close only to hit empty bed. He opens his eyes and scans the room. The bed was still relatively warm. Kevin threw on some jeans, foregoing a shirt and left the house. He hit the ground running, transforming was he went. He didn't know why but he had to find Edd... Right. Now!

Eddward had gathered the roses and herbs needed. Now he just waiting outside the cave, waiting for his love to find him as he leaned against the entrance shirtless.

Kevin could smell him, he could feel him... Tracking him was so easy it was like they were connected on another level and he guessed after tonight, they would be. He has no idea what is gonna be involved but he was excited to find out.

Eddward smiles in excitement as the wolf comes into view. "You are late, Mon Cher" he teases, walking up to him and embracing the ginger.

"Well, someone didn't wake me up" Kevin shook off, leaving all the twigs and leaves. "Why did you come here? It was a bitch getting to..." Kevin transforms back into his human form and approaches Edd to embrace and leaned in for a kiss.

Eddward smirks and kisses him briefly "Come, I will show you why" he says, grabbing Kevin's hand and leading him into the candlelit cave.

"Woah..." Kevin was in awe of the small cave. The hot spring was steaming and he couldn't wait to slide into that. The smells were intoxicating and making his head spin. He clung to Eddward keeping Kevin upright.

Eddward chuckles and looks at the wolf "I thought you might like it" he says, looking at the hot spring filled with roses then at the herbs and knife needed for the ritual

"Oddly, I do. It smells amazing in here." Kevin brought Edd to him again, wrapping Edd's arms around his own neck, Kevin kisses him. "This really happening?" Kevin laughed but was smiling.

"Only if you want it to, Mon Cher. Are you sure you are ready?" Eddward asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't... I love you, this is what we both need" pressing their foreheads together, Kevin kisses Edd again before pulling back.

Eddward nods smiling widely "Alright, do you know what to do?"

"Not at all"

"Alright just repeat after me and follow my lead then, Mon Amour" Eddward chuckles, detaching himself and grabbing the knife. "Ready?"

"More than ready."

Eddward smiles and nods, he slices his left hand open at the palm and hands it to the wolf, waiting for him to do the same. He takes the wolf's bloodied hand and interlocks their fingers.

"With this blood we will become one…"

"With this blood, we will come one" Kevin grins.

Eddward grabs the herbs, keeping their fingers locked together, begins making a delicate and intricate design on the wolf's left arm. Starting from his shoulder and going down to the back of his hand.

"With these markings, I claim you as mine" he says smiling wider.

He had seen a few vampires with these markings on their bodies and he never understood them. He thought they were tattoos, honestly. Eddward handed him the bowl of crushed herbs and Kevin mimicked Eddward perfectly. Letting. His heart speak for him, he made a design that started at the same place it did on himself

"With these markings, I claim you as mine." Kevin shivered.

Eddward smiled wider as he watched the wolf mark him. When the ginger was done, Eddward takes the bowl and sets it aside. Keeping their hands clasped together, he leads the wolf to the hot spring's rose water. Stepping in he says "With these waters, I was away your past and proclaim eternal love" Eddward washes away the herbs revealing the smooth unmarked bare skin.

Kevin felt amazing. His senses were all on overdrive. He felt closer and connected to Eddward and it made his heart soar. Following Eddward in the water and listening closely, not wanting to screw this up. He begins to wash Eddward of the herbal mixture. "With these waters, I wash away your past and proclaim eternal love"

Eddward's heart soars as he slowly begins to feel what the red head is feeling. He wants nothing more than to kiss the wolf but knows it has to wait. The glowing in his chest was becoming fainter and pulsing, signaling that the ritual was almost complete. He smiles and leads the wolf out of the warm rose water, leading him outside "And in this light, we will bond for life" he says stepping into the full moons rays with the wolf and slowly a black mark spreads where the herbs were branching out like veins.

Standing in the full moon's light, Kevin knew that he would never regret finding Eddward. He would never regret taking the offer from him to stay, he would never regret falling for him especially since he knew Eddward would be there to catch him. "And in this light, we will bond for life." Kevin watched as the lines he washed off started to become thick, dark lines on Eddward's pale skin. He felt tickling on his arm and shoulder and saw the same thing. He felt how much Eddward loved him and he hoped that Eddward could feel that echoing back to him. It was dizzying... And Kevin loved it.

Eddward smiles and leans forward capturing Kevin in a loving kiss as the tingling gradually stops. He knew then that Pumpkin was no longer a factor, though subconsciously, he had known that since Kevin replaced him in the Raven's dreams.

"Kevin, I love you but I suppose you already know that. What neither of us knew was that I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. As old as I am, I was too blind and stupid to see it, so thank you for being patient with me and staying by my side throughout this whole ordeal. I love you and Daniel and I will spend every day thanking whatever powers that be for having you two in my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of our life's together" he says smiling softly at the wolf. He leans his forehead against his and stares into those green eyes that are unique in their own right and no longer remind him of anyone by the man before him.

"Eddward, you turn my life upside down but I love it, just as I love you. You have accepted me into your life and I finally have a place in this world. You welcomed my brother so easily and the way you love him makes me love you even more. You are the best thing to happen to me and I can't thank you enough. You changed me into a better man, a better brother, and now, a better mate for you. I'm so excited to see what life has in store for us. I love you, so much. Thank you for showing me that I can be loved and that I'm worth it and thank you for allowing me to love you." Using his free right hand, Kevin wraps that arm around Edd's waist and brings him close, holding him tightly

The light in Eddward's chest fades and then disappears "The ritual is complete, Mon Amour" Eddward says softly.

"I guess these markings stay...? I hope so"

"Yes, as long as you live... I should probably explain what's changed now, shouldn't I?" Eddward chuckles kissing the wolf's nose.

"Yeah..." Kevin cupped Edd's face and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Well, for starts the mark is obvious but we have a mental link with each other now with some practice, we can begin reading each other's mind. For now, it will just be strong emotions" Eddward begins, letting this information sink in.

"What else?" Kevin really was paying attention but the skin on Eddward's jaw and neck was so inviting

"Well, I will begin aging with you and when you die I will turn to ash and if I turn to ash you will die..." Eddward says softly looking at the ginger's lips.

"At least we'll always be together. Anymore?"

"Other than being able to sense when the other is in danger, no." Eddward says, dragging his blue eyes up to lock with the ginger's green.

"Good, cuz I need you right now." Kevin tilted his head down to bite and suck at the vampire's neck

Eddward moans and tilts his head to the side "I love you." he says pulling the redhead closer.

"I feel it..." As sharp bite to Edd's neck and the moan that followed made him groan and grind their erections together.

Eddward leans forward gently placing his hands on either side of the ginger's face, pulling him into a deep kiss, a slice passion and lust washed over him. Kevin's hands run down his sides to the small of his back, pulling Eddward closer.

Eddward breaks the kiss but stays so close his lips are brushing against the wolf's as he says "Make me howl, my love."

Kevin smiled and chuckled "I'm gonna make you go hoarse". He pushed Edd back into the hot spring and brought him into his lap, kissing him deeply and grinding up into Edd's hips.

Eddward moans and wraps his arms around his lover's neck and kisses him deeply. Kevin's hands move down Edd's sides and gave a hard squeeze to his hips before reaching around and grabbing two handfuls of that sexy ass that Kevin loved to bury his cock in. With Edd's cock pressed against his stomach, Kevin lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

Eddward moans into the kiss sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth fighting for dominance for a moment before the Raven just gives in and lets him take full control. He didn't want to fuck tonight, he wanted to make love with his new mate.

Kevin broke the kiss and lolled his head back, moaning. He had never felt emotions like this. He was feeling elated because he had his mate but he was also getting feedback from Eddward and everything was intensified. He started thrusting at a slow pace, increasing as he went on.

Eddward moans as another wave of pleasure and love crash down on him from both his and Kevin's minds and digs his nails in the wolf's shoulder.

Kevin tightened his grip on the vampire and gave him a harder thrust. He reached for Eddward's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Eddward gasps and moan, his senses in complete overload from the love and pleasure flowing between them. "Oh Kevin, I love you" he moans gripping the red head fighting his climax.

"Edd..." Kevin flips them over and moves faster, bringing Eddward's legs around his waist. "I'm not gonna last much longer..." he groans as he feels Edd tighten around him.

"Neither am I, Kevin oh god..." he moans, bringing him into a kiss.

When the need for air became too much, Kevin sits back on his knees and pushes Edd's thighs farther apart and back as his thrusts sped up and got erratic. "God, Edd... Yes!" Kevin feels the fire bubbling in his stomach release its self at once. He gave one final thrust and buried himself as deep as he could, riding out his orgasm while biting down hard on Edd's neck. His sweet blood pouring into his mouth.

Eddward screams as he releases, seeing stars as the wolf bites down on his neck "KEVIN, OH FUCK, KEVIN!"

Eddward's screams race down Kevin's spine as he releases Edd's neck and stares into ice blue eyes. "I knew I could make ya scream" he laughs.

After coming down from his orgasm, Eddward starts laughing "Yes you did, didn't you, my love?"

Kevin pulled back and laid next to Edd, grabbing his hand. "We have to go back, don't we?"

"No, we can rest here for a moment, if you'd like" Eddward chuckles.

Kevin sits up and looks at his left shoulder and arm, running his hand over it. It was pretty awesome but more so, it was Eddward.

Eddward smiles "My marking is very much you, darling" he says looking at the tribal like marking. It was not something he would ever have picked for himself but Kevin drew it and he loved it as much as he loved the wolf.

"I let my heart speak... That's what it came up with when I described you." Kevin looked at his "This is so beautiful though..."

Eddward smiles "I also let my heart speak and that is the result" he says moving close to the wolf and kissing him.

"Wonder if it will show when I transform...? Totally up for that." Kevin snuggled into Edd and laid back. After a while, Kevin looked out and started to see the very beginnings of daylight coming. "Come on, let's go home."

Eddward nods and stands pulling on his pants, he walks outside and waits for the wolf. Kevin pulls his pants on and transforms before coming to stand beside Edd. Eddward smiles and examines the wolf's left arm and paw. Unlike the rest of his body, there was black fur where the mark was showing the delicate and intricate mark.

Knowing what Edd was smiling at, Kevin smiles and laughs. "Let's go home, ya weirdo." Before taking off through the woods. Eddward shoots off after him eventually just dropping on him and riding him with a laugh. Kevin grins and continues to weave through the trees. He was anxious to get home and see Daniel, just as Eddward was... He only hoped that he would still be up. Eddward hops off of the wolf and waits for him to transform before walking into the house.

Kevin walks in behind Edd before getting attacked by a small red ball of fur and energy. "HiBigBrother! Imsogladyourebackimissedyouwhatsthatonyourarm? MariegavemeCOFFEE!"

"MARIE DID WHAT?!" Eddward growls loudly looking at the female vampire, who was now hiding behind the couch.

"I didn't think he would react that way!" she says quietly.

"MARIE HE IS TEN YEARS OLD! HOW DID YOU THINK HE WOULD REACT?!" He exclaims.

"I dunno not like that!" she whines over getting in trouble.

"Honestly, you are a female. This should be second nature to you..." he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"THATS SEXIST YOU HOBKNOCKER!" she screeches from behind the couch "Honestly..."

Coming between the two vampires but facing Edd "Hey, relax... It's probably not the best move she could have done but it's not the worst. He's alright, just a little hyped up."

"He is never going to sleep tonight, Mon Cher" Eddward groans causing Marie to snicker and Eddward to growl at her.

"Then she can deal with him" Kevin sassed as he drops Danny into Marie's arms. "Good luck, werewolves don't tire easily... Especially the pups! See you two in the evening!" Grabbing Eddward, Kevin stalked off to their room and shut the door. "See? Easy!"

Eddward snickers "You know, she did that on purpose. Her plan just back fired on her, correct?"

"Correct!" Kevin smirked and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist.

Eddward smirks "To sleep or not to sleep, that is the question" he says, wrapping his arms around the wolf.

"You can sleep later..." Kevin pulls him to the bed, dropping them both, with Kevin on his back and legs by Edd's hips.

Eddward chuckles "is that a fact?" he asks grinding into the wolf.

The rest of the night was spent wrapped in each other's arms and solidifying their bond, linking themselves on a level that they had never been before. It swept Kevin off his feet, if he allowed it to, and it drove Eddward crazy but he always knew that the wolf would be there for him… To catch him, to anchor him, to love him. Anything that came at them now would be met with a force that would be reckoned with and the both would protect their small family with their lives. They knew that nothing would rip them apart but little did they know that the universe would try its damnedest and stopping would be Hell…


	20. Fire

Kevin woke up to a completely quiet house. He laid there and just listened for a bit wondering why. Eddward shifts in his sleep pulling the ginger closer. Kevin briefly looked over his left shoulder to look at Eddward when he saw the dark markings on him. Suddenly all the memories from last night come back and his stomach gets butterflies.

Eddward feeling a sudden wave of happiness wakes up and notices the ginger staring at his markings and chuckled. "You keep doing that and I'll never get any sleep."

"I just remembered what happened. Cut me some slack here, I never thought I would find something like this." He laughed "Not to mention, the house is quiet..."

Eddward grows suspicious "Yes... Too quiet..."

"I swear, the little shit rushes me again, he's sleeping outside..." Kevin sits up and pouts.

Eddward chuckles "You want me to go out first, Pup?"

"With any luck, he'll bypass you and still kill me..." he groans. "Let's go" quickly dressing and cracking his neck.

Feeling a twinge of pleasure Eddward chuckles "You get enjoyment out of that, don't you?" he says getting dressed.

Kevin just grinned widely and waited for Edd. If either of them was going to get rushed, he'd rather it be him. Kevin's back hurt, it was all Eddward's fault it hurt too.

"I can feel your malicious intent, you know" Eddward snickers, walking past him and into the hallway.

"I wouldn't call it 'malicious'..." Kevin poked his head into the hallway.

"Oh no?" Eddward says moving in front of him to block anything that would come their way

"Nooooo..." Kevin walked out of the bedroom and slowly made his way to Edd.

"Why on Earth are you acting like this?" Eddward asks chuckling.

"Because... My back hurts because of someone and I would prefer to not get attacked again." Kevin tried listening but the house was silent "That little shit is somewhere..."

Eddward chuckles "Well, you are the one that wanted it so I don't want to hear it."

Kevin ignored that comment "Where are they?"

Eddward chuckles, finding himself thoroughly amused as he begins hearing snoring.

"They sleeping?! Hah! That's what Marie gets!" Kevin trots out from behind Eddward in his wolf form. "They're gonna be hungry when they wake up..."

"Indeed, do you wish to go hunting my love?" Eddward asks quirking a brow.

"Yeah, I didn't eat last night. Someone had me distracted." Kevin laughed and pushed the door open.

Eddward chuckles "Don't pretend you didn't like it, I know otherwise" he says walking after the wolf closing the door and shooting off into the woods at a random direction.

Kevin took off after Edd for a bit before shooting off and killing a deer and eating his fill. Stretching briefly, he reached out to find Edd and followed his echoing response. Eddward waits until the wolf gets closer and pounces on him wrestling him to the ground. Kevin smiled and bit out at Edd before just laying down on his side.

Eddward chuckles "Pinned you again, Mon Amour."

"I let you win" Kevin panted and laid limp.

Eddward chuckles "Sure you did."

"You eat? I wanna check something out before heading back."

"Yes, I have Darling. What are you wanting to check out?"

"That building you were held in. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I know it can't be comfortable for you."

Eddward tenses up "No, I do not wish to go but I cannot let you go by yourself. I suppose I do not have a choice" he sighs, letting the wolf up.

"You don't have to go, Edd, I told you that." Kevin stands and shakes. "I knew it would make you uncomfortable but I want to go and see if they left anything when they booked it out of here."

"You are not going alone" Eddward says firmly.

"You're so stubborn... Alright, let's go" Kevin rolls his eyes and walks off. Eddward follows closely behind, growing more and more apprehensive and beginning to bristle.

"Stop it" Kevin glares back at him "You're putting me on edge. It's completely empty and has been since you took Nat apart atom by atom" the redhead laughed.

"I don't care I don't like the feeling of this place..." Eddward hisses.

"I know, it won't be long. I promise" Kevin tries to soothe his irritated mate. Coming to the clearing, Kevin transforms and moves to the abandoned building. Eddward stands guard outside still completely on edge.

Kevin walked around the building, finding the room that had Edd's scent all over it. He growled, he didn't want to think about the horrible things that happened in that room. Kevin was about to walk away when he saw a file folder on the chair in the corner. He picked it up and read the tab that said 'Vampires'. The next room held a body still but is was clearly dead. Another file folder was found saying 'Werewolves', he got a sinking feeling in his stomach but continued. He finally found the lab and started going through the cabinets. Most were empty but some did hold some folders. He grabbed all the ones he saw. Coming to the last cabinet, the label made his heart drop 'E. Vincent' but there was only one file. Figuring he didn't have the time to look through it, he checked over everything else and left. Walking out, he spotted Eddward and felt the relief through their bond. He smiled as he walked towards him.

"Mon Cher, are you ok? Did you find something?" Eddward asks having felt the wolf's change in mood.

"Eh, you could say that" Kevin gestured to a stack of file folders under his arm. "Carry these back for me, please? I gotta kill for Daniel real quick. I'll meet ya at home."

Eddward watches him walk away and turns towards the house and begins walking out of the clearing.

Kevin hits the tree line and transforms before taking off into the dark. No one noticed the slightly smaller redhead watching from the shadows. Green eyes were intently locked on Eddward as he moved to intercept the Vampire.

Eddward skids to a halt as someone drops from a trees. He immediately takes a fighting stance "State your name and business before I rip your throat out" he growls at the hooded figure.

"Is that any way to talk to me after all you've done?"

Eddward freezes "No... It couldn't possibly be..." he tells himself.

The hooded figure stands tall and laughs before shaking his head and having the hood fall back. "Long time, no see Eddward" Kev smirked.

"Pumpkin..." Eddward says in a confused daze "but how I..." he can't finish the sentence.

"You what? Thought you finished me off, didn't you?" he laughed. "You're so naïve" Kev looked in the direction that Kevin went. "Got yourself a new little play thing, didn't you? Playing house... That so cute..."

"He isn't a play thing... He is my mate" Eddward growls "And you will stay away from him."

"Ohhh, your mate? Interesting... Are you going to make me stay away, Eddward? Are you going to kill me again? Are you going to thrust your hand through my chest again?" Kev spread his arms wide "Well here I am, bared to you. I'm sure your mate would love to see that! But he is probably busy, right? Gotta take care of that adorable little red head..."

Eddward growls and has Kev by his throat in a manner of seconds, lifting him off the ground. "You forget your place, Citrouille. You are but a fledgling and no longer mean anything to me. You will stay away from my mate and his brother or I will do to you what I did to that obnoxious little teal-headed menace" he snarls. his eyes turning a vibrant red.

"Hope your worthless mutt and his disgusting brother are fire-proof" Kev pulled a switch from his back pocket and hit the top button. A loud explosion rocked the forest. Kev brought his knees up in sequence, hitting Eddward in the chin both times, causing him to let go. Kev fell but landed on his feet and took off too speed into the shadows.

"No!" Eddward screams taking off towards the explosion.


	21. Depression

Eddward runs through the trees in a blind panic, ignoring the pain emanating from his face. He had to get to the safe house… Daniel, Kevin, and Marie had to be safe… They just had to be! He couldn't lose another person he loved!

Kevin groaned as he sat up but winced. His head hurt and his side was killing him. He looked around confused and dazed but that's when he saw the fire. The small house was engulfed in flames and suddenly he remembered Daniel and Marie were still in the house!

Eddward, in his blind panic, didn't even see Kevin outside. He ran right into the house, knowing he must be alive because Eddward was alive and hoping he was still hunting. He didn't know where Daniel and Marie were as he practically tore the house apart, not caring about the burns he was sustaining as he called out for them.

Kevin heard Edd inside the house. He jumped through the first window he could find and called out frantically, not just for Daniel and Marie, but for Edd too. He couldn't lose any of them... He would not go through that. Not again.

"Edd..." Marie cries out weakly, coughing because of the smoke. Eddward is there in an instant but seeing her impaled by one of the support beams.

"Marie, don't worry I'll get you out of this and we will get you some blood and-" he is cut off by Marie chuckling bitterly.

"Edd, baby doll... You ain't gotta lie. I know its bad, I'm not coming back from this..." she is interrupted by coughing up the blood that was entering her lungs. "I got Daniel out... Smelled the C-4 and threw him out the win-" she hacks up more blood and tears start slipping down Eddward's face. "Threw him out a window probably knocked him unconscious..." Eddward grips her hand.

"Marie, let me get you out of here. Stop speaking as though you are going to die" he says shakily choking back sobs.

"Eddward… Eddward, I've always loved you. I want you to know that..." Marie says before the light flies out of her eyes and her hand goes limp in his.

"Marie?... Marie?! MARIE WAKE UP! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Eddward cries hysterically sobbing over his lifelong friend as she turns to ashes.

Kevin heard Edd's cry over the roar of the fire and the building falling in pieces. He raced towards the living room, his paws were burning and his fur was singed. Spying Edd in the floor by a pile of ashes he felt a wave of sadness and sorrow. They had to get out... Now! "Edd, babe... We gotta go!" Kevin nudged and pushed him towards the door. "Move your ass!"

"No! Marie!" Eddward sobs struggling against the wolf.

"Edd! Daniel! We need to find Daniel!" Kevin pleaded. He needed to find his baby brother! Marie was important too but if the like of ashes was anything to go by...

This snapped Eddward out of it for a moment "Marie smelled the C-4 and threw him out the window" he says rushing out of the house.

Kevin ran out and moved to the side of the house, feeling the cool ground on his feet was great. He turned a corner and saw a little ball of red fur, whimpering. He reached down and grabbed him with mouth and took off to the woods. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get to water.

Eddward isn't far behind. He doesn't want to leave his friend but she was dead and he wasn't about to leave his mate's side.

Kevin spotted their lake ahead and made a last remaining effort to push through and plowed into the water. Staying in the shallow water, he sat down and let Daniel down, letting him lean on Kevin's front legs. "Come on, Little Red... Open your eyes!"

Daniel opens his eyes slowly "B-Big brother?" Eddward collapses at the shore.

"Hey..." another wave or crippling sadness and sorrow shook Kevin to his core. He looked up "Edd!" he called.

Eddward's wounds finally catch up to him. Most of his body is slightly burned his hands being the worst and the mental devastation that was Marie's death just topped it off. His mate and little brother was safe and knowing that he allowed what he had been fighting the entire way there and blacked out.

"Damnit... Come on, Danny. You gotta wake up!" Daniel whined again but opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?"

"I don't quite know but we have to get back to your cave, ok? But I need you to walk" Kevin explained.

"Okay..." Daniel took a few unsteady steps but he was good to go, even with more of a limp than before. Kevin runs over to Edd and checks him out. Between the brothers, they were able to get Edd onto Kevin's back safely. They made it to the cave with little time to spare before the Sun rose. Kevin was at a loss. He had no idea where to go, he'd only hoped that this was a good choice.

Eddward's dreams were filled with Marie telling him it was all his fault she was dead and that she would never forgive him.

Kevin watched as his mate thrashed in his sleep. Every once in a while, Kevin would hear Marie's name or just Edd crying. He tried to wake him up but Edd wasn't having it. He cleaned his wounds and laid next to him, with Daniel between them. Kevin wondered how long he would be out...

Gradually, his dreams shifted and not only was Marie dead so was Daniel and Kevin and all of them were blaming him for their deaths, then finally he snaps awake sobbing.

Edd made Kevin jump when he snapped awake. He rushed over and tried to calm him. The feedback from their bond was crippling sometimes... He needed Edd to wake up and focus. "Eddward! Look at me and focus!" grabbing Eddward's face and forcing him to look at Kevin.

Gradually, Eddward begins to focus and sees green eyes and red hair. He feels his mate's rough hands on his face "K-Kevin?" he asks tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm right here, Edd... So is Danny. We're here and we are fine. Just waiting for you to wake up and join us." He grabs Edd's hands and with one touches his face and the other touching Daniel's red hair at his side. "It took a lot to get him to sleep, please don't wake him up"

"I am so sorry, Mon Cher" Eddward says pulling back and literally folding in on himself in an attempt to reign in the tears. "How long was I out?" he asks softly.

Kevin pushed himself into Edd's arms and refused to let him go. "You've been out for about 3 days."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Three..." Eddward sighs "I am sorry, I was out so long... I am sorry I couldn't save Marie... I am sorry I dropped the files in my panic to get to you... But most off all, I am sorry it is all my fault this happened..." he finishes starting to tear up.

"Marie did what she wanted and needed to do to save Danny. She wouldn't have had it any other way. The files are shit compared to you being alive and with me. This is not your fault, how?"

"Kevin... It was Pumpkin..." Eddward says dejectedly.

"That doesn't mean it's your fault. It means you choose to date crazy ass people. We will tackle this too. I just gotta make sure that we three are taken care of. Guess it was a good idea that I didn't go to any safe house... Does he know where they all are?"

"No, I never took him to any... That's the thing..." Eddward says burying his face into the larger alpha's chest.

"Well then, we stick to caves during the day and travel at night. Let's go back a salvage what we can the blast seemed to be centered in the living room and kitchen so maybe some of our stuff survived. We gather the good stuff and get the hell out."

Eddward nods "Yes, Love, that is a good idea..." he says as another wave of sadness washes over him from Marie's death.

"Hey hey hey... Stop it. It's okay. She died protecting someone she loved. That's all any of us could hope for. I'm thankful that she smelled the C-4 with enough time to get Danny to safety."

Eddward sighs as more tears slip down his cheeks silently "I know... She was the only friend I had left. Her death is difficult for me."

"That may have been true in the past but you also have us now too. So make your peace with it and grieve. If you feel up for it, we can go salvage or we can go tomorrow?"

"No, Mon Cher, I must feed before I go savage again" Eddward says standing up and limping outside "I have three hours before the Sun comes up. I shall return" he says before taking off faster than a human but still very slow for someone of his nature.

Kevin sighed and moved to lie next to Daniel, curling around him and quickly going to sleep. The smaller redhead popped his head up as soon as Kevin's breathing evened out. Daniel stood up quietly and followed Eddward. He wanted to make sure that Eddward was alright... He already lost Marie, he couldn't lose Kevin or Eddward too.

About halfway into his hunt, Eddward notices there was someone following him. Unfortunately, he was in no shape to fight so he ducked into some bushes and when the time was right pounced and pinned whoever was following him. Realizing it was Daniel, he immediately lets him up "Little Wolf that is a good way to get killed. What are you doing out here, Dear One?" Eddward asks brining him into his arms as a sign of apology.

"I wanted to check on you and watch you... I wanted to make sure that you were not hurt." Daniel explained.

"Little One you have no need to worry about me. I have been here far longer than most people and will be alive as long as I can to take care of you and your brother" Eddward says gently.

Daniel lays his head on Eddward's shoulder, ears flicking back and forth "I'm sorry about Marie..." Daniel nuzzled into Eddward.

Eddward holds the little wolf tightly "As am I, Mon Petit. As am I..." he says as fresh tears slide down his face.

Daniel nuzzled in more before pushing away. "I gotta go back, Kevin may be awake by now and he'll be mad if I am not back by then." he pushes away and drops to the ground. "Bye Eddward! See you when you get back!" Daniel trotted off limping. Eddward walks after the wolf, making sure he got back in one piece. Daniel ran back into the cave and curled up next to Kevin in a tight ball of red fur.

Eddward, feeling satisfied that the little wolf was safe, goes and manages to capture a deer and drain it before coming back into the cave.

By the time Eddward gets back, Kevin and Daniel were in their human forms and Kevin was settling Daniel against him. He looks up to see Eddward at the entrance of the cave. Through their bond Kevin can feel morose, sadness, and underlying depression. He holds his arm out to beckon Eddward to him. Eddward walks forward and settles against the large wolf, feeling rather hollow and empty.

"What can I do for you? I don't like seeing you like this." Kevin asked quietly, trying not wake up the sleeping pup on his other side.

"Having you around is enough..." Eddward says hollowly as he stares at his left arm tracing the tribal patterns in an effort to distract his mind.

"If I couldn't feel your emotions, I would say that you lying. Talk to me, Edd. That's what I'm here for."

"I know Kevin... I-I was just so happy for once... I thought perhaps I could be happy... And I dropped my guard... Because I dropped my guard I didn't notice I was being followed... Which in turn got my friend killed... And could have gotten you and Daniel killed... I could care less about myself I have lived enough for several people..." Eddward says quietly holding back tears "but you and Daniel are all I have left and I'm so scared of losing you two... Terrible things happen to the people I care about... You would most likely be better off if I left..."

"If you left, I would find you. Then I would kick your ass! You can't leave me... You can't leave your mate, and you know that. Whatever you have going on, we will fight it together just like we have fought everything else. You deserve to be happy, Edd... Everyone does! No one deserves to be alone and unhappy their whole life unless they are truly a horrible person. No matter how old they are!" Kevin pulled Eddward close and held him there. "Other than each other, you are all Daniel and I have. We have no one else. You are my whole life, you're my everything. Don't you get that?"

By the time Kevin stopped talking the dams were broken and Eddward was sobbing quietly. "I should leave... but I know I can't because I am selfish and I want to stay by your side..." he says clutching himself tightly.

"That's not selfish, it's logical. I wouldn't let you leave and neither would Danny. If you do, we'll just follow you. Ya got yourself two faithful watchdogs!" Kevin laughed lightly and grinned.

Eddward chuckles sadly "Mon Cher, I am sorry for speaking in such a manner."

"Shut up and go to sleep. It will be better when we wake up."

"When did you become the logical one?"

"When you become extensively illogical" Kevin laughs and holds Eddward close. "I love you and Danny loves you, now go to sleep."

"I love you and Daniel too..." Eddward sighs letting himself slip into sleep.


	22. Healing

Kevin wakes up to Eddward sleeping and Daniel walking around outside the cave sniffing around. He gently detaches himself from Eddward and moves to the cave entrance, watching Daniel play around.

Eddward wakes up and is happy for all of five seconds before reality kicks in. The crippling hollow feeling crashes down on him from Marie's death and the realization that it's all his fault.

Kevin's ears perk up and he turns around when he feels sorrow and sadness wash over him in waves. He trots over to Eddward and lies down next to him resting his head on his stomach. "Let's go eat!"

Eddward nods silently knowing he needed to find human blood soon. Gently pushing the red wolf off of him with a pat and kiss on the head before standing up and walking out of the cave to wait for him.

"Next time, I'm having Danny sit on your chest. Let's go hunt some hunters." Kevin smiled and walked off in front, Daniel under tow, happy to be finally hunting again and with his brother and Eddward.

Eddward smiles a little and follows after them, his senses on high alert. After everything that has happened, he wasn't letting his guard down again.

Kevin heard soft talking and lifted his head in the direction of the voices. He looked to Daniel and he had stopped and had heard it too, he was proud of his little brother that he caught it. Kevin knew Edd heard it also he stood by Daniel and laid down. "Down Danny and watch Eddward hunt."

"Stupid bitch deserved to be turned to ashes" Eddward heard one of the hunters say.

"Too bad we didn't get the other three though, there was no sign of them..." another said. The Raven hearing this feels the hollowness give way to white hot rage. Having enough mind to make sure Kevin and Daniel were safe, Eddward darts forward.

Ignoring his burns, grabbing one of them by the face and slamming his head into the ground, crushing his skull, then darting backwards to disarm the other. Ripping one of his arms off and bringing the one that made the comment about Marie in close. "She was my friend and you will pay dearly for mocking her death" he hisses. Baring his neck with a very harsh tug of his hair and sinking his teeth in violently, drinking his life essence in slowly to prolong the hunter's pain and death.

Kevin sat up, making sure Eddward won't need help. He's pretty sure he's got it under control but he will step in if he was needed. Daniel dashed under Kevin, he was scared but he was also entranced. Kevin noticed and chuckles. "Calm down, Daniel, just watch."

Eddward lets the body drop as he stalks away. How savagely he ripped into the hunter's throat; he had blood dripping down his face and chest and his shirt was burned beyond recognition. No doubt the red head had just ripped it off of him during his slumber to treat his wounds.

"Ya good?" Kevin smirked. Eddward just nods, he is still too upset to speak.

Kevin just smiles understandingly. "Its okay, Edd. Did you wanna come with us or did you wanna go back to the cave?"

"Are you just going hunting?" Eddward questions.

"Yeah, may stop by the wreckage and try to salvage some stuff... But nothing else." Kevin watched as Daniel sniffed around, tracking a smaller animal. Following the trail into the brush, a squeak was heard followed by a growl then everything went silent. A second later, Daniel emerged with a chipmunk in his mouth. Kevin laughed "Good job, Danny. Those are quick but gamey. Let's go hunt some bigger prey, k?"

Eddward can't help but smile at the little wolf. His anger making way for pride and fondness for the young pup. "I think perhaps I will go with you" he says decisively.

"Yay!" Daniel cheered and ran the best he could in front of Kevin.

"Mon Petit, your leg… Be careful."

"I'm fine, Eddward. I can keep up with Kevin when he's walking. I just keep it up and not use it" Daniel grins wide.

Eddward sighs "Just please be cautious, Little Wolf" Eddward says walking after him.

Kevin finds a trail and knows immediately what it is. "Stay here... I'll run it towards you and you kill it like last time."

"Okay!" Daniel stopped and waited as Kevin walked off. Within a few minutes, a small buck burst through the brush, towards Daniel. He jumped up and latched onto the neck, squeezing and puncturing vital arteries before the buck collapsed and died. "Good job... I didn't even hobble that one. You're getting better." Kevin admonished. Daniel didn't care, he just ate and Kevin joined him.

Eddward smiles with pride at the little wolf and his mate "You would make a good father, Mon Cher" he notes out loud.

"Yeah, I always been good with kids." Kevin smiled and stretched, having eaten his fill. Daniel rushed over to Eddward "Kevin said that I'm gonna be as good as him soon!"

"That you will be, my little one. Things will be easier as soon as that leg of yours heals, as well" Eddward says, picking him up.

Kevin smiles "I think we would both make pretty good parents... Aside from the whole 'Everyone wants to kill us' thing. That's kind of a downer" Kevin smiles. "Let's go salvage what we can from the wreck. We may be able to gather supplies to keep us afloat" he turns and walks toward the skeletal remains of the safe house. Kevin is worried about Edd... He doesn't want to bring up any more memories. "Why don't you take Danny tracking a bit more? He still needs practice..."

"No, we should stick together and I wish to gather some of Marie's ashes."

The red head smiles and chuckles "Alright, you win." Coming up on the remains of the house, while the living room and kitchen were demolished and the house as a whole was uninhabitable the bedrooms faired a bit better. Eddward put Daniel down and Kevin instructed him to find his pack in the rubble, while Kevin did the same.

Eddward stands at the door way into the living room staring at where he last saw his friend and the little semblance of happiness he had regained drained from him in a manner of seconds. Slowly he walks forward and pulls a metal flask out of this pocket when he finally got to his friend's ashes he falls to his knees and continues to look down sadly at what was once his friend. It isn't until he hears Kevin call his name that he gathered some of them and stands silently saying goodbye.

Daniel scurries off as Kevin heads for what used to be their bedroom. He finds his pack easily enough. It's singed but nothing too bad. He looked around and almost missed the dresser drawer with some file folders sticking out with a note attached. 'You dropped these. They are important! I've added what I have as well. You may have killed your brother, but there are many more laying in waiting. Be careful' Kevin called out Eddward's name before grabbing the folders in his mouth and walking out to find him. Just as he about got to Eddward, a crash was heard and a black and red blur came rushing out and hid between Kevin and Eddward, trembling slightly.

Eddward is throw off guard as the little wolf dashes forward "Mon Petit, what did you do?"

Kevin cracks up, looking at Daniel "You are so filthy! What is this black and red ball of fur?!"

Daniel sneezes "I didn't mean to! I found my pack and pulled it out and a bunch of stuff fell on me. Now I'm itchy..."

"I would imagine, Little Wolf. Are you hurt?" Eddward says fussing over him checking his body for injuries.

"No, just dirty" he grins up at Eddward before he is picked up by the scruff of the neck by Kevin and carted outside, his pack at Eddward's feet. Kevin carries Daniel to a small creek bed close by and tosses him in the water. "Wash off, brat. You'll feel much better after all that ash and soot is off you"

Eddward grabs the pack and follows them, witnessing his mate drop the pup in the water. "Mon amour! It is well below freezing out here!" he scolds.

"He likes the cold... He's weird." Kevin sassed. Daniel appears in front of him with an innocent look then grins.

"No! Get away!" Kevin yells and moves away quickly but the smaller red head follows.

"Brother, I'm so cold. Come here and help me keep warm."

"No! You're going to get me all wet, you little shit!"

"B-but I'm s-so c-cold!" Daniel fake shivers.

Eddward laughs as he gets an idea he dives into the water. Cleaning the blood, soot, and ashes off, comes out glad he can't normally feel cold or hot. "Yes, Mon Cher, we are cold! Come warm us up" he says chasing after the larger wolf with the smaller one.

"No thanks. Both of you are assholes!" Kevin runs away. He can easily evade Daniel but not Eddward. Even if he did hide, Edd would just find him because of their bond. "Get away from me! If I get sick, you two will have to take care of me!"

Eddward snickers and pounced on the large wolf feeling a second little body pounce a second later as they were rolling.

"Nooo! Get off me! You two are COLD!" Kevin squirms but eventually gives up and lies still. "I'm dead, when I get sick, I'm coughing on both of you!"

"But Brother! You're so warm!" Daniel gets under Kevin and gets his underside wet and cold, grinning the whole time.

Eddward just snickers from the wolf's back "Yes, Darling, we are cold and vampires don't get sick."

"I dislike the both of you" Kevin gives up and lies there, slightly crushing Daniel. "Gah! Brother! You're heavy! Get up! UP!" Daniel laughs, squirming out from under Kevin.

"You can dislike me all you want, Mon Cher. You are stuck with me now, you had your chance to get rid of me" Eddward snickers rolling on his back taking the big wolf with him making him get off the smaller pup.

Daniel sits down with his bad leg out to the side. He watches as Eddward and Kevin wrestle on the ground. He laughed loudly "Get him Eddward!"

Kevin stopped and looked up shocked "You little shit..." and took off after the smaller wolf causing him to squeal and ran as fast as he could away.

"No Brother! No!" He laughed. Catching the smaller redhead, Kevin grinned and grabbed his tail, pulling Daniel back and laying on him again. "Traitor! The Barr men don't allow mutiny in our ranks!"

Eddward tackles the larger wolf chuckling and knocking him off the smaller wolf "It is not his fault he knows who the winner is."

"Fine, fine! I give!" Kevin laughs and lies limp again. Eddward kisses the wolf's ear and then bites it gently.

"You are gonna get in trouble, sir... The little one is present." Kevin grinned and tried to pull out of Eddward's arms. "If you don't let me go, I'm going to lick your face."

"And get dog drool all over me?! How rude." Eddward snickers letting go.

Kevin stood up and moved away before shaking off and looking at Daniel, who is now muddy. He sighs. "Kid, your impossible."

"At least I'm not sooty anymore!" Daniel smiles.

"Mud itches too, dork. Let's get back to our hideout. I'll leave you for him to clean." Kevin cocked his head towards Eddward. Daniel looked up at him with big green eyes.

Eddward smiles and takes a playful fighting stance "What say you, Mon Petit. Can you beat me?" he asks.

"I don't think so, but I'll try..." Daniel stood up, shook off, and took a stance, just like Kevin showed him... He would make his big brother proud. Kevin felt pride burst in his chest and smiled. Eddward gestures for the little wolf to have at him.

Daniel raced forward, his bad leg was tired but wasn't in pain so he used it. He lunged at Eddward's arms. 'Try to take out one of their arms first. That most people's first line of attack and defense but watch for the legs too' he remembers from Kevin's training.

Eddward smirks and catches the little wolf in midair allowing him to bite Eddward's forearm.

Surprised he caught Eddward at all, releases him. Kevin grimaced, that was going to cost him.

Eddward snatches the little wolf by the scruff of the neck and throws him into the small stream. Not enough to hurt, just enough to make a big splash.

Kevin chuckles loudly "Come on, Danny! Kick his ass!" Daniel got his feet under him and shot forward again, but this time at Eddward's legs. He stopped right in front of him and jumped upward into Edd's stomach, earning Daniel a solid hit.

"Ooophf" Eddward grunts and falls down pretending to be hurt.

Daniel jumps on his chest and sits triumphantly, bad leg tilted out to the side and everything. "Big Brother! Look! I bet Eddward!"

"I saw, Little Brother! I'm very proud of you!" Kevin gets up and nuzzles Daniel, causing him to giggle loudly.

Eddward chuckles "You did well, Young One" he praises from his prone position.

Daniel let loose a big yawn and his eyes are half lidded. "Tired, Danny?" Kevin expected him to be. He's had a long night, but it was fun and he learned some things.

"Yeah... Wanna go home. Do we have to go to the cave? I wanna go and sleep in a bed."

"For right now, we have to... You'll get a bed soon though!" Kevin assures him. Eddward looks at him in a way that said they should talk.

"Come on, let's go back." Noticing Edd's look and nodding slightly. He lies down and Danny crawls onto Kevin's back. Standing slowly with Danny rested between his shoulder blades, snuggled into his fur, tail limply hanging to the side. He was asleep in seconds.

"Mon Cher, we could go to one of my safe houses. I haven't been there in over sixty years… Marie did not even know about it" Eddward says just below a whisper, knowing that the red head would hear him just fine.

"Are you sure it's safe? I'm really not looking forward to digging my brother out of a fiery inferno again."

"Yes, they must have planted the explosives while we were out hunting that night. We would have been able to smell it otherwise" Eddward nods.

Kevin was hesitant... He trusted Eddward, but he needed to keep all three of them safe. "Alright, but the house is getting looked at from top to bottom. I don't want any of us in danger."

Eddward nods in understanding as guilt and sadness washes over him again as he thinks of Marie. If they had been this cautious in the first place, she would still be alive.

"Stop it, we had no idea they would attack the safe houses. They're called 'safe houses' for a reason, Edd. Marie doesn't blame you, if you look deep inside yourself, you'll see that." Kevin walked closer to the vampire and bumped against him. "Remember, all three of us love you. We wouldn't blame you for anything that truly isn't your fault. Now stop being all mopey. You made Danny really happy today! Good job, 'big brother'!" Kevin smiled, genuinely happy. He was hoping it wound transfer over to the sulky vampire.

Eddward sighs feeling the happiness radiate off of the large wolf. He had to admit, it was rather infectious. "Yes, I suppose you are correct... Remind me, when did you become the logical one, Mon Cher?"

"I'll say it as many times as you need me to. I become logical when you turned illogical! Kevin for the Win!"

"Mon Dieu, but you are ridiculous" Eddward chuckles.

"If it keeps you smiling I'll continue to be! So where is this safe house? Dawn is coming soon."

Eddward instead of answering gently picks up the small wolf without waking him then flits forward in the direction, knowing the wolf would follow.

"That's kidnapping, you know!" Kevin runs after Eddward, with a playful smile. Finally he was acting like himself a little bit.

"Wouldn't it technically be puppy-napping?" Eddward snickers, continuing forward.

"You're STEALING nonetheless! Thief!" he laughs.

"I fail to see that, seeing how he likes my baths better anyway" Eddward chuckles.

"Fine, take his muddy butt. See if I care!" Kevin nipped at Edd's legs and feet playfully.

Eddward jumps up into the trees "Biting is rude, sir. You have no manners" he snickers.

"So I've been told!"

Eddward chuckles as he purposely lands on branches that will fall. Kevin heard a snap and looks up in time to see a branch fall right in his path. He leaps over it, almost catching himself before staring up at Edd and barking a quick "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Kill you? No. But that's what you get for biting at my heels and that tree branch wasn't even big enough to do anything but give you a bump on the head."

"I'll give you a bump on the head once we have our own bedroom!"

"It that a threat or a promise for a good time?" Eddward snickers.

Kevin smirked before huffing. "Where is this safe house?!"

"Just a little further it is deeper in the woods than the rest of them"

The redhead wanted to get somewhere and soon. He was excessively nervous and agitated. He didn't want a repeat of two nights ago. He couldn't lose Eddward or Danny. He wouldn't survive that kind of loss again.


	23. Practice

Eddward feels a wave of anxiety crash over him from his link with the red head and feels extremely guilty knowing it's his fault. A few more miles later, he spots the safe house "There Darling, I see it!" Eddward says pointing up ahead.

Kevin slows to a stop a distance away. He listen, smelled, and felt out for anything that may be amiss. Everything felt normal and things were quiet for the most part, just the sounds of the forest around him. He reached out to Eddward for a comforting presence before walking to the house. Eddward is quick to look house over top to bottom, coughing and sneezing at all the dust.

"Well, I don't think anything is here. We would be able to tell if something was in here recently." Kevin said lifting his paws, leaving a print in the dust and dirt.

Eddward nods and sets the young wolf on the couch "It needs some work but it's a roof over our heads."

"I feel better here than Danny's cave, I can tell ya that much." He smirks before transforming and coming up behind Edd, wrapping him in his arms. "Stop it, it's not your fault." Kevin countered and kissed the side of his neck.

"It is my fault, I should have been more cautious" Eddward says quietly looking down at the small wolf.

"They came after we left. Marie saved him. There was nothing you could have done different. You didn't know" another kiss upon Eddward's neck.

A silent tear drips down Eddward's face "I should have known that they were following us... I knew, I saw him that day before passing out... Kevin... It was Pumpkin..." Eddward says quietly.

"What was Pumpkin?"

"The explosion..."

Kevin moved in front of Eddward and gently made him look at him "Talk to me."

"After we separated that night, Pumpkin showed himself and started threatening you and Daniel" Eddward says quietly.

"You tell him where we were?"

"No, I picked him up by the throat and told him to stay far away from you three and..."

"... And?"

"I told him he meant nothing to me and that if he went near any of you, I would kill him" Eddward admits.

"So how do you figure that it's your fault?

"I let him get away! He didn't press the trigger until I said I love only you" Eddward says sadly.

"I'm thinking he would have pressed the trigger anyway" Kevin smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Just calm down. I want us to get back to where we were but I don't know how to help you. You didn't know he was going to rig the house with C4 and blow it up."

"I thought he was dead Kevin" Eddward says bursting into guilty, regretful tears.

Kevin brings Eddward into his arms and lets him cry it out, trying to shush him to calm him down. "It's okay, I believe you when you said that you thought he was dead. It's going to be okay. I know the feeling a bit, ya know?" he gently stroked and rocked lightly. Eddward nods eventually calming down.

"What happened sucked... Hard... But we have to rely on ourselves and each other to pull through. I'm not gonna let you fall without a fight but you gotta want to win too."

"I do want to win. I won't let him hurt you or Daniel" Eddward growls.

"Just as I won't let them hurt you or Daniel again. I would die before I let that happen. So let's put all this unpleasantness behind us and concentrate on the small issue we have here. Daniel's leg is not getting any better, he's just adapting to not using it or hardly using it"

Eddward nods "Yes, I've noticed. I'm rather worried about it."

"I don't know what to do, Edd..." Kevin sighed sadly, trying not to echo his sadness back to the already sad vampire.

Eddward feels his mate's sadness making him think on the situation harder. Then it hits him… it's so simple that he should have thought of it sooner. He steps up to the small wolf and feels the leg and sigh "I think I know what is wrong but you are not going to like it, Mon Amour."

Kevin groans "Just tell me. If it will help him..."

"We have to break his leg" Eddward says cautiously, knowing the ginger isn't going to react well to that.

Kevin stared blankly at Eddward, trying to digest the new information, waiting for a punch line to drop, or SOMETHING! That is not going to happen... No... He promised that he would protect Danny, not break his leg... AGAIN! "No, that's not gonna hapen"

"Kevin, his leg was broken and wasn't set right. That's why he is having trouble using it now" Eddward says calmly.

"You don't know that... You don't know that at all. I'm not allowing that!" Kevin growled sternly.

"Come here" Eddward says beaconing him forward. Kevin tried to ignore him but he couldn't. Sighing, he moved forward.

Eddward takes Kevin's hand and places it over the break. "Feel here and you tell me I am not certain his leg was broken." he instructs firmly but gently.

Kevin snatched his hand away "How would I do that? I've never had a broken bone before, let alone feel one that's healed properly!"

"It's quite obvious, Kevin, here!" Eddward grabs Kevin's hand and makes him feel the leg to show him there is a bump that should not be there. "Now feel your own leg or my leg you will notice that isn't normal."

"Oh, obvious, is it? Well I'm sorry I've never had this experience before. Excuse the fuck out of me... Don't manhandle me!" Kevin lashed out, cutting Eddward's hand.

Eddward hisses in pain and stands up looking at Kevin coldly "I apologize for trying to help." He begins walking away into the other room.

"You don't get to act all pissed off because you made me mad! That's not how this works!"

"I did nothing but try to help" Eddward growls closing the bedroom door in the wolf's face.

Kevin follows, more pissed off now "That's right, hide behind your façade. Hide behind your mask. The only person you're fooling is yourself! Do you forget that I am significantly younger than you? I already feel useless, I don't need to feel MORE useless from my mate, who is supposed to have my fucking back!"

"Keep your fucking voice down unless you want to wake, Mon Petit" Eddward growls, getting into kevin's face. "How did I make you feel useless Kevin? I was trying to help you, now I apologize that it was not exactly the solution you wanted but it is not my fault that he got his leg got broken by, I assume, your older brother."

"That's not Danny's fault either! I'm not having him go through more pain than what he already has! Then you talk to me like I'm an idiot because I don't know something!" Kevin paced.

"I apologize, I did not mean to make you feel like that but, Mon Cher, do you want him to regain function of that leg?" Eddward asks.

"I do but I'm not wanting to break it! How do I explain that to him? How do I do it?!" Kevin was frantic. He couldn't hurt Daniel, not after everything he's been through.

Eddward looks at him "He is ten years old. I will explain it to him and then I will put him in a trance and break it and reset it correctly." he says gently. Understanding where his mate was coming from but knowing that it needed done nonetheless so the small boy could live a normal life.

Kevin was agitated and angry. He knew he was being irrational but it felt good and he was going to do it, damnit. "A broken leg... He won't be able to be moved for a few days, you understand that, right?" he frowned and moved to leave the room.

"Kevin, it is either that or he continues as is and possibly lose function of the leg all together" Eddward points out quietly grabbing his lover's hand.

Kevin closed his eyes and breathed deep. Opening them again, he turned to face his mate. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. In fact, I hate it. Deep down, I know you're right and it pisses me off."

Eddward runs his hand through the red head's hair "I know, Mon Cher. I do not like it any more than you do" he says gently trying to exude calmness.

"Why can't anything be easy...? Why can't we just live in peace? Why does everything have to be a struggle?!" Kevin asked frustratingly as he leaned into Eddward's hand, extending a silent apology.

"I do not know, Mon Amour, but all we can do is fight for our love and our happiness" Eddward says kissing the wolf's temple.

Kevin reaches out, wrapping his arms around Eddward's waist and bringing him closer. He buried his face into Eddward's neck and breathed in his scent, drawing comfort from him. "Alright, fine..."

Eddward smiles softly "Darling, I love you never forget that."

Kevin snickers "I love you, too. Let's just go to bed and worry about everything else later." He tried to reason, pulling Eddward towards the bed. Eddward smiles and follows him to bed, all too willing

"This is easier than I thought. 60 years of dust everywhere and you're willing to go to bed so easily? I'm getting muddy tomorrow..."

"I will kill you. The only reason I am going to bed is to comfort you and because I am exhausted" Eddward growls, pushing him on the bed.

Kevin laughs and moves to allow Eddward on the bed and cuddle up. "Danny just got left on the couch" he laughed.

"There is only one bed, Mon Cher" Eddward snickers.

"Well then, I guess he is dealing with it, isn't he?" Kevin rolls on his side, bringing Eddward's face close and kissing him softly and sweetly before ducking under his chin and almost immediately going to sleep. Eddward finds that sleep does not find him easily and when it does it is fitful and filled with memories of death.


	24. Repair

Kevin tried to keep his emotions to himself but Eddward made it hard with his echoing depression. Neither one of them got a good night sleep. Kevin opened his eyes to see a tail and a limping gait walk around the bed as he heard sniffing and a sneeze. Sitting up slightly and propping his head in his hand, he watched with an amused expression, some of the sadness lifting.

Daniel props his head on the side of the bed "What ya doin', Brother?"

"Well, I was sleeping. Something woke me up, I wonder what that was..." Laughing, he got up "Let's go. Be quiet" he gently reminds the small red head and they walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Daniel nods his head vigorously "Yes!"

They quickly got ready for the hunt and left, Eddward was finally sleeping peacefully and he wanted that to continue for a bit longer. Get Daniel tired out, do what they had to do, move on with life.

Eddward woke up in a panicked cold sweat reaching out for his lover only to panic further when he discovers that the red head is missing. He runs out into the living room looking for Daniel now having a full blown panic attack.

Halfway through their hunt, Kevin felt the panic attack hit his mate and his stomach dropped. He grabbed Daniel by the scuff of the neck and took off in a dead run. Trying to send comforting feelings towards Eddward, it didn't seem to be doing much good. 'I'm coming babe' He ran into the house, slamming the door open and dropping Daniel, his ears up and alert. "Eddward!"

Eddward comes scrambling out of the bedroom half-dressed, he was about to go look for the two wolves. "Kevin... Daniel..." he whispers trying to calm down.

"What's going on?" Daniel asks scared.

Kevin transformed back and stood in front of Eddward, just a pair jeans. "We went hunting, you were sleeping. I didn't mean to worry you. We're okay..." looking to Daniel, Kevin orders "Stay there, Danny"

Daniel nods and sits by the door just before Eddward falls to his knees in relief as he tries to calm down his breathing and heart rate.

Kevin kneels as he touches Edd's face, shoulders, and back, apologizing over and over again. He felt horrible... Why didn't he use his head?! He knew Eddward was not in a good place. He should have woken him up regardless. "I'm so sorry"

"If the child were not right there and I didn't need him to trust me I would kill you, pup." Eddward growls lowly so the little wolf could not hear as he leans into the wolf's touches.

"You can take it out on me later" Kevin smiles and cups Eddward's cheeks, touching their lips together in another apology.

"I plan to do just that" Eddward growls, still keeping his voice down for Daniel's sake. After a few minutes, his heart rate was under control and so was his breathing.

"Are you better?" Kevin asked, feeling his mate return to normal and his breathing steady.

Eddward nods "yes I am fine, Mon Cher, but if you ever do that to me again I am going to have a nice wolf skin rug" he hisses.

"Love when you talk dirty to me" Kevin smirks. "Are you hungry? You might wanna go feed..."

"No, I am not. Go hunt. I have to get a few things ready for tonight" Eddward explains standing up.

"Alright, we'll be back soon. Come on, Danny!" and the two wolves are off into the woods.

Eddward goes into town to gather the supplies he needs from a local hospitals also grabbing some blood packs. When he gets back, he notices the wolves made it back before him.

Daniel was crawling over his brother, biting and growling at his face and ears, little jaws snapping loudly. Eddward chuckles "What are you doing, Mon Petit?"

"Killing Kevin" Daniel grabbed Kevin's ear and shook it. Kevin brought his paw up and down on Daniel's back, effectively trapping him.

"Well, that is no good. If he dies, I die" Eddward chuckles setting the medical supplies down.

"He keeps messing with me, Eddward!" Daniel struggles to get away.

"What?! Now you're getting in trouble with him? Again?!" Kevin rolled to lie on the smaller wolf.

"Mon Cher, please get off your brother. I need to speak with him" he says pointedly.

Kevin's attitude changed dramatically but he tried to not let it show to Daniel. "Go on, I'll kick your ass when you get back." Daniel laughs and run over to Eddward "Can't get me when I'm safe on Eddward, hah!"

"Mon Petit Loup..." Eddward say picking him up "How would you like to regain function of your leg?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes, please!" Daniel nods vigorously.

"Very well then Daniel... I need to ask you a few questions first is that all right?" Eddward asks gently.

"Kay..."

"Did Nat break your leg during that last beating?" Eddward asks soothingly.

"No... That happened a long time ago"

"And you have been limping since? Did anyone look at you?"

"Mom tried to get someone to look at it when it happened but then she disappeared. Then Nat disappeared and came back mean." Kevin stiffened and growled lowly before laying his head back down.

Eddward nods "Since it was broken and never treated, it has set wrong and in order to fix it I have to break it and set it correctly. Do you understand?" he asks.

"It's gonna hurt again, isn't it?"

"I am going to put you in a trance so you should not feel the initial pain or when I bring the bones back together correctly but I cannot promise you won't feel a little after I bring you out of the trance" Eddward says gently and sadly. He did not want to do this to the poor wolf pup but it had to be done.

"Will I be able to run like you and brother? And be able to hunt too?"

"After it heals yes you should be able to"

"You and brother train me again?"

"Well of course, Mon Petit" Eddward nods hugging him close.

Daniel nuzzles in, big grin on his face and his tail wagging quickly. "Okay. When can we fix my leg? I wanna fight Big Brother and win!" Kevin chuckles

"Even with all four working paws, it will take some time to defeat me, Little Red."

"We can fix it right now if you wish" Eddward says gently. Daniel was a bit apprehensive but agreed quickly transforming back to his human form.

Eddward nods and puts him into a trance lying him down "Mon Cher, if you do not want to be here for this I understand but if you are going to leave, I suggest it is now"

"No, I can handle it" Kevin transforms to his human form and knelt next to Daniels head, stroking his hair.

Eddward nods before gripping the little wolf's leg on either side of the break and swiftly brings his knee down on it breaking it then sets it and puts a fiberglass cast on it "It will be a while before he can transform again but this should keep it where it needs to be."

Kevin winced then the break sounded but kept his composure. "Thanks, Eddward. You've saved him from a lot of shit."

"Mon Cher, you two are the only thing I have in this life. I would do anything for you" Eddward says finishing up the cast and bringing the young wolf out of his trance.

Kevin was prepared for the back lash "How long before he comes out?"

"He should sleep through the day and awake sometime tonight" Eddward replies thoughtfully.

"Sorry, buddy. This is for your own good." Kevin kisses the side of Daniels head and looked to Eddward. "I feel horrible."

"You feel horrible?!" Eddward sighs miserably.

"I know... I'm sorry. You're a lot stronger than me... Danny would have walked around with a limp forever if it was me. He would never be fixed and I would forever be taking care of him. You gave him a chance at a real full life, Edd."

Eddward sighs "Yes, I know it was necessary but I still feel awful about it." he says sadly petting the young wolf's hair

"We gotta snap out of this morose funk"

"What do you suggest?" Eddward asks still petting the young wolf's hair.

"We need some bonding time. I need some one on one time with my mate" Kevin sighed.

Eddward quirks an eyebrow "What did you have in mind, Darling? The sun is already up."

"Sleep for now. I'm exhausted! I'm just saying we need some time to ourselves soon. I'm starting to miss you."

"And I you, darling. Come, it has been a long night and I was almost caught… let's sleep" Eddward says brushing the little wolf's hair back one last time before walking to the bedroom.

"Almost caught?! Explain that" Kevin worries.

"I broke into a hospital, darling. How do you think I got the medical supplies?"

"I've stopped questioning you and your ways" Kevin laughs, closing the bedroom door. Coming up behind the vampire, he wraps his arms around a lithe waist and nuzzles into his neck. "You're the best thing to happen to me and Daniel."

"I do not see how since we have been together we've been attacked, I've been kidnapped, people are tracking us, one of my safe houses blew up, and a dear friend is dead" Eddward points out sadly.

"Thank you, Mr. Optimistic. Try it this way... I've gotten stronger than before, I have my little brother back, you have fixed Daniel's leg so he will be able to walk and run normally, and you have given me a love that defies all logic and sense but if I didn't have that in my life I would be lost. You've given me a place to call 'home' and it doesn't matter if it's a building or a hole in the ground."

Eddward smiles softly and turns in the wolf's arms to cup his face with one of his hands. "You have a point, Mon Cher" he says softly before giving him a gentle kiss.

Kevin returned the kiss eagerly and tightened his arms. Breaking their lips apart, he gazed into light blue eyes and uttered an 'I love you' "Let's go to bed. Danny is gonna be in some pain when he wakes up."

Eddward nods and lays down with the wolf "I love you too, Mon Cher" he says petting the red head's hair.

Laying down to sleep, he pulled the warm vampire close and snuggled him into his chest. What he told Eddward tonight was the truth. He had found a home with him and Kevin was not about to lose another home to his foolishness.


	25. Files

Eddward wakes up at nightfall and stretches. Slipping out of the ginger's embrace and walks into the living room, yawning, to check up on the small wolf. Daniel was gnawing at the cast in his human form as Eddward clears his throat and Daniel looks up guiltily.

"It's itchy..." Daniel whined. "And hot..."

"I am sorry, Mon Cher. Give me a moment" Eddward says walking into one of the rooms and finding a wire hanger. He untwists it and hands it to Daniel "That should solve your itching problem."

Daniel shoved the hanger inside the cast, scratching all over and sighing "Thank you Eddward! How long will I need to wear this cast? I wanna go hunting with you and Kevin again!"

"Hmm, that really depends on how long it takes for wolves to heal" Eddward says thoughtfully tapping gently on the cast.

Daniel shrugged indifferently before remembering "These were in my pack..." He handed Eddward a pile of files, on the top, was a file labeled 'Vincent'

Eddward takes them, curiosity alight in his eyes "Thank you, Mon Petit. You just relax, I am going to discuss this with your brother." Eddward says handing the small wolf a stuffed animal Marie had procured for him.

Daniel happily took the soft toy "That top one is about you, isn't it?"

Eddward nods "Yes, I believe it is. Did you read it, Mon Petit Loup?"

"No... I made it"

Eddward freezes "What do you know, Little Wolf?" he asks quietly, afraid the small boy would reject him completely.

Daniel smiled wide "You loved someone else once long ago... The Evil Man didn't like it when you tried to mate with them and made them sick."

Eddward's eyebrows almost fly off his forehead in surprise and shock. "Yes... Well, I am going to discuss these with your brother" Hhe says in farewell to the small wolf before walking briskly to the bedroom.

Shutting the door, he tries to wake his mate gently "Kevin, Mon Cher… Wake up!" he says sitting on the bed.

"Nooo..."

"Kevin so help me I will not fuck you again for a damn week if you do not wake up this instant" Eddward hisses lowly into the wolf's ear.

Kevin rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under a pillow, the blankets sliding down to his waist and exposing his bare back. "There better be a plate of food in your lap or you better be naked or you being naked holding a plate of food... I prefer the last one actually..."

"That is it." Eddward growls flinging the pillow off of him and smacking him upside the head.

"You are so fucking rude!" Kevin sat up and rubbed his sore head. "Yes dear? Can I help you?"

Eddward sets the files down on the bed "Where did you find these?"

Kevin glanced down at the files "These are the files that I took from the place you were held."

"No shit, Sherlock but I specifically remember dropping these when Pumpkin attacked" Eddward states.

"You're always in a good mood in the mornings..." Kevin sighs. "I found them again with a note that was at the house that exploded when we went back to salvage our stuff."

"You found them?!" Eddward asks skeptically.

"Yeah, they were just sticking out of the burnt dresser. I told you that..."

"I apologize, Mon Amour, my mind was distracted" Eddward says guiltily before leaning forward kissing the wolf.

Kevin kissed him back before pushing back. "What's wrong?"

"Mon Cher, your brother knows practically everything about me..."

"How?!"

"Apparently he put together my file..." Eddward says staring down at it.

Kevin glances at the folder and sighs. "He okay? I mean, I understand but if he was given a different story it could cause some issues… And, let's not forget, why he knows? Who has a file like that?!"

"Yes. he appears fine. What is in the folder is apparently different from what I told you. There is additional information I would need to read but from what he said, someone messed with Pumpkin to drive him insane on purpose" Eddward says thoughtfully, still eyeing the folder.

"Who would do that?"

"I do not know but from what Daniel says the Evil Man did it... Whatever that happens to mean."

"Read that file, tell me what you find. I'm going to check on Daniel." Kevin walks out, leaving Eddward alone to read.

Daniel is in the living room playing with the stuffed frog he had now named his "Froggy".

Kevin walks out to the living room and hears low growling. Smiling, he sneaks his way over to the couch and sees a large lump in the blankets. He pokes what he believes to be the head of this growling beast and laughs as the blanket is pulled off. Daniel appears with his stuffed animal in his mouth.

"Didja name it yet?"

Daniel drops the toy and smiles "Yeah! Froggy!"

"Very original" Kevin laughed. "You better not slit that open. I ain't fixing it. Be careful."

"Eddward would fix it" Daniel pouts going back under the covers.

Kevin chuckles "You have my man wrapped around your little Finger, don't you?"

Daniel said nothing but laughed before popping his head back out. "My teeth hurt..."

"I bet they do, but I got something for that" Kevin kneeled down to his pack and pulled out a small piece of antler, giving it to Daniel. "Be careful and don't choke on it when it gets smaller. I have more" Daniel starts to chew as Kevin sits down on the couch, not bothering his broken leg.

"When will my leg be better?"

"About a week, I'm thinking. Is it itchy?"

"Yeah, Eddward caught me trying to chew on it earlier. He gave me that hanger and it helps a lot!"

"Good, I'm going to get food. Stay here and don't get up unless one of us is with you, got it?"

"Yes, brother" Danny goes back to chewing, happily.

Eddward doesn't even notice when Kevin leaves he is still sitting there pondering the new information and how much he should trust it.

It doesn't take Kevin long to kill a large buck and drag it home. Taking his human form, he chops it up into more manageable pieces more for Daniel than him, but it's nice every once in a while. He brings in the large baggies full of meat and puts all but one in a freezer then sitting next to Daniel with the remaining bag. "Did Eddward come out when I was gone?"

"No, I called for him once but when no one answered I figured he was with you." Daniel popped a large piece in his mouth.

Slight cause for concern and a bit irritated, Kevin held down his emotions. There must have been a reason. "Keep eating, you need your strength. I'm gonna go check Eddward, k?"

Daniel nods continues eating as he watches the older wolf leave. Eddward had been so absorbed with reading and re-reading he doesn't even notice the large wolf come in.

Kevin crawls onto the bed, behind Eddward and nuzzles the back of this neck. The vampire was setting off many different emotions ranging from anger to desperation. It was confusing to the red head "Hey, you okay?"

"I do not know" Eddward says quietly and honestly.

"What does the file have?" Running his hands up and down Eddward's arms, one hand tracing the designs of his mating mark.

Eddward sets it down "Would you like the long or short of it, Mon Amour?" he asks hoarsely.

"Whichever is easier for you... I just wanna make sure that I have all the info."

"His father was behind it..." Eddward says quietly.

"Pumpkin's father? Why would he do that?"

"He always had a problem with our relationship. Apparently he found out we were leaving and that I was changing him. Pumpkin was always too trusting and according to this they got into a fight about it" Eddward explains.

"So he infects his son with it to get him killed?"

"No... To convince him I was the bad guy and gain eternal life from Pumpkin" Eddward explains.

"So now Pumpkin thinks you're an asshole and we can't kill him but he's trying to kill us."

"There is a way to kill him you just have to make it impossible for him to regenerate like I did with Nathan" Eddward points out.

"I'm sure that will be easy... Anything else?"

"There seems to be more but this file is incomplete" Eddward says dropping it on the bed.

"I found that sticking out of a drawer that bad your name in it. That was the only file in there. Probably got left in the shuffle but there are probably many more."

Eddward nods still slightly troubled by the news.

"What do you want to do?"

"I do not know. None of this really matters now, does it?" Eddward says placing his hand over the wolf's, tracing his mating marks.

Kevin kisses up and down his neck, calming Eddward. "I think its good information to have, store it in the back of your mind. You know that you have nothing to do with Pumpkin freaking out. That was all his father."

Eddward calms down considerably at Kevin's kisses "Yes, you are correct. That is one less burden on my shoulders" he agrees.

"Let's forget about the other files for right now. Get dressed and go hunt. There are a few hunting ground around the forest tonight."

Eddward nods "Yes... I think I shall do that."

"Good!" Kevin suddenly bites his neck and sucks out some blood, moaning at the delicious taste.

Eddward falls limp back on the bed into the wolf's touch from pleasure "Ffffffuuuuuuuckkkkk..."

"Once Daniel is asleep, I'm claiming you..." Kevin moves to the back of Eddward's neck, licking and biting softly "... Because you're mine..." He moved his head to the other side of Eddward's neck "... and only mine!" he bites down.

Eddward gasps and moans "Yes, Mon Amour. There is no doubt."

"Go hunt. I've already gone and Danny is probably eaten a whole bag of meat, that pig." Kevin scoots out from behind Eddward and stands, waiting for him to follow him out. "You must have been pretty into that file... Danny said he called for you and you didn't answer."

Eddward sighs "Yes, I apologize. I was just absorbed into it" he admits as he gets up and gets dressed.

"I think he was just bored" Kevin's hands itched to touch that pale white skin... He couldn't wait for tonight

Eddward noticing the wolf's gaze decides to take his time and tease back by slowing his movements and getting dressed slowly as the wolf watched.

"You are a horrible tease, ya know that?" Kevin whined.

"Ah, but Mon Amour, you started it" Eddward says pointing to the bite marks on his neck.

"Well you're so delicious... I just can't help it..." Kevin approaches him and grabs Eddward's hips and brining him in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Kevin pulled back "Okay, time to go. Go hunt... We'll be here when you get back."

Eddward nods kisses him one last time, biting the ginger's bottom lip as he pulled back then darted out the window.

"Why did I start that? Why? That was a horribly stupid idea..." Kevin muttered to himself before adjusting himself in his pants and walking out. Daniel was finishing up the bag of mean when he looked at Kevin. "Hey Brother!"

"Hey, you eat your full, Pig?"

"Yup, but my leg itches."

"It's going to, it'll stop once you're healed a bit more" he spots Froggy on the floor and picks him up, immediately noticing a large tear in his back.

"I'm gonna ask Eddward to fix him since you said you won't." Daniel sassed.

"And I'm gonna tell him not to do it cuz you're a brat."

"Nu-uh! You're a brat!" Back and forth, back and forth until Eddward got home. Kevin was 'attacking' poor Daniel with tickling touches and prodding pokes everywhere but always making sure that his leg was untouched and protected. Daniel spotted Eddward and called out "Eddward! Help! He won't leave me alone!"

Eddward steps forward and smacks Kevin upside the head "Mon Cher, you should know better… you are an adult" he says before smoothing the place he smacked.

"He called me a brat!" Kevin whined.

"He called me one first!" Daniel defended before putting on his best pouty lip and producing Froggy. "Eddward, can you fix him? Kevin refuses."

"Awe Mon Petit..." Eddward says taking the stuffed animals in his hands and examining it. "Yes, I believe it will be nothing to fix this" he says thoughtfully.

"Don't fix it! I told him to be gentle with it but he had to be a little shit and not listen. It's what his little ass gets!"

"That hole was there when you took him out of my mouth! It's your fault!"

"Ohh... Whose fault will it be when he disappears?!" Kevin laughed evilly.

"Not my Froggy!" Daniel pouts.

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's what I thought!" Kevin crosses his arms triumphantly.

Eddward smacks Kevin upside the head again his eyebrow twitching in annoyance "you will leave your poor little brother and his little friend alone. Am I understood, Mon Cher?"

"Why are you on his side?! He knew you would fix it!" Kevin defended himself laughing.

"Cuz I'm cute and Eddward loves me!" Daniel snipped.

Eddward smiles "Because he is actually a child where you just act like one" he snickers kissing the red head's temple.

"You're rude" Kevin kisses him back "Fine, you deal with him!"

"Mon Petit, I am only fixing this once. The next time you are fixing it." Eddward warns as he gets one of the stitching needles and threads from the medical supplies and begins fixing it.

"But I don't know how..." Daniel pouts while Kevin leans on the counter watching.

Eddward smirks "That is why you should just be careful with your things and listen to your big brother" he says finishing the last stitch.

"But he feels good on my teeth and gums!"

"That much probably is true. His adult teeth are coming on and it's not a pleasant time. I'll find something better for you to chew on."

"Kay, thank you Eddward" Daniel took the toy from his hands and laid down to chew on his antler fragment.

Eddward smiles as he watches the little wolf, feeling a little at peace between the two gingers.

Kevin was standing at the kitchen island going through the other files. He didn't understand why someone would be pulling all these experiments nor did he know who sent him the files after they were left in the forest.

Eddward feels the confusion radiating off of the ginger so he subtly slides over to him without alerting the little wolf anything is wrong "A penny for your thoughts, Mon Amour?"

"These experiments... I don't understand why someone would do them? I can't even tell if they were successful or not." Kevin stepped back and shivered "Makes me a little sick..."

Eddward steps forward looking over his shoulder "Yes, I do not understand much myself" he agrees before pulling back "Tomorrow I must go get some more supplies from town..." He says thoughtfully.

"Supplies? I thought you just went into town for supplies...?"

Eddward shakes his head "No, I went for medical supplies and blood packs. I need cleaning supplies and new clothes and we both need new packs" he says looking around at the filthy room.

"Buy something sexy to wear for me" Kevin whispers and grins, jokingly.

Eddward smirks "Mon Amour... Who said anything about buying?" he snickers kissing the red head's cheek.

"Buying... Stealing... Same diff. I don't care, just do it" Kevin smirks, grabbing Edd's chin and bringing him in for a proper kiss.

Eddward smirks into the kiss "Oh, of course, anything for you, Love."

"You're so submissive sometimes. I love it." As Daniel sleeps, Kevin runs his hands down Edd's sides and rest on the small of his back.

Eddward notices out of the corner of his eye the little wolf sleeping and smirks "So... You said something earlier about claiming me?"

Kevin smirks again and leads Eddward to their bedroom.


	26. Smut

After closing the door, the redhead turns on him and pushes him against the door, kissing him roughly and biting Edd's bottom lip.

Eddward moans and draws the ginger closer connecting their hips and grinding into him.

Kevin's hand fists into the dark hair at the nape of Eddward's neck and pulls back, exposing his long neck. The redhead bares his fangs and sinks them into the pale skin. The raven's moans sending tendrils of pleasure down his spine and coiling in his stomach. Eddward growls in pleasure and rips the wolf's shirt off.

"Now you gotta go steal me another shirt" Kevin laughed as he picked up the vampire and threw him on the bed. Pouncing on him and grinding down on his hips, Kevin grabbed the hem of Eddward's jeans and underwear, pulling them down and off.

Eddward smirks as they are tossed aside before flipping over and trailing love bites and kisses down the wolf's abdomen. He makes eye contact with the wolf as he leans down and unbuttons his lover's pants using only his teeth.

Kevin moans as he feels his lover's lips and teeth trail down his stomach and lower. He watches as his vampire unbutton his partner's pants and bared him completely. Kevin rolled his hips up, begging for attention. Eddward smirks and teasingly licks up the ginger's shaft.

Kevin leans his head back and moans lightly. He had to keep reminding himself that he can't be loud as to not wake his brother. Kevin runs his hand through Eddward's dark hair, trying hard not to throat fuck the vampire. Eddward smirks and takes the wolf into his mouth all in one go as he watches the facial expressions.

Kevin's mouth drops open and his eyes roll back. He thrusts his hips up, pushing himself deeper into that sinful, warm mouth. "Hell yes..." Kevin looked down again to those pale blue eyes looking back at him. He moaned again as shocks of pleasure raced up and down his spine. He grabbed a better hold on Eddward's hair and pulled him up to flip him onto his back and grind against him. "Mine..."

"Then claim me..." Eddward moans breathily clutching the red head's shoulders.

Kevin flipped Eddward over on his hands and knees and thrust in quickly. He moaned "God I've needed you..." Kevin adjusted his hold on Eddward's hips once he was fully settled inside and thrust forward roughly and quickly.

Eddward clutches the bed sheets groaning in pleasured pain as be begins backing up into the red head's rough thrusts "Oh fuck the hell, yes..."

Kevin's grip on Eddward's hips tighten as he pulled him back to meet his thrusts. Kevin opened his side of their bond fully and let everything flow to the vampire beneath him. Every feeling was echoed back doubled, if not tripled.

Eddward gasps and unconsciously opens his side of their bond, as well, only reacting to the wolf's actions as he grips the head board. He starts digging holes into it with his nails as he tries to absorb all the pleasure.

Kevin leans forwards and places bites and kisses all over Eddward's back. Working his way up his spine, he swipes the hair away before biting down on the back of his neck. Wishing he could hear his vampire scream, he settled on the pleasured gasps and moans ripping from that beautiful throat. Eddward moans rather loudly biting back a scream of pleasure at the bite.

Kevin continues thrusting roughly while releasing Eddward's neck, placing smaller bites along his shoulders, not breaking the skin. The redhead uses one hand to grab Eddward's throat from the front, squeezing tightly while the other reached around to grab his cock and stroke him in time.

Eddward draws in a sharp breath as the hand is placed on his throat and a whine when the other is placed on his cock. He groans, knowing that between the overwhelming pleasures of the bond that was wracking his body and the ginger's sinful touches and bites, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Leaning forward again, Kevin growled out "You ready to cum for me?" in Eddward's ear before setting a more frantic pace. Eddward groans and buries his face in the mattress "Fuck yes..." Was his muffled growl

Kevin moans before thrusting roughly and erratically. He felt Eddward's body clench around him tightly and moaned his name before slamming home and releasing himself in his lover.

"Kevin!" Eddward screams into the mattress ripping the sheets as his release crashes down on him like a brick wall and his vision whites out for a moment.

Kevin rides his own orgasm and then Eddward's through before pulling out and cleaning himself off. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulls his sweats back on and laid back down, watching Eddward clean himself and dress himself for bed.

Eddward collapses on the bed, closing off the bond between him and his love. "I ripped the sheets..." he groans.

Kevin laughs lightly "Guess you'll have to swipe some of them too."

"It is all your fault" Eddward growls pulling the wolf to him.

" 'fuck the hell yes' and screaming my name into the mattress aren't ways to say 'no', ya know?"

Eddward chuckles "You may have a point but so do I."

"I never said I was innocent, by any means" Kevin laughs as he tucks Eddward under his arm and cuddles close. "You're just mad because it was YOU that did it, not me."

"Quite right I am." Eddward yawns "I'd return the favor however I do not feel like becoming a master thief."

"You can steal a mattress! Don't be a baby..."

"Do I look like an infant to you pup?" Eddward asks yawning

"I plead the 5th... Go to sleep"

Eddward smacks the wolf in the chest before falling asleep.

Kevin soon follows Eddward into sleep. Making plans for when Eddward is out tomorrow.


	27. Restock

Eddward wakes sometime after nightfall and wakes up the wolf lying next to him. "Wake up, Mon Cher. You must go hunt so that I may leave and get the supplies."

Kevin groaned but groggily got out of bed, checking on Daniel before grabbing his pack and leaving the house. Taking his wolf form and running through the trees, he had to make a pit stop real fast. And it had to be FAST... If Edd knew where he was going he would be so pissed that Kevin didn't tell him. 'Sorry babe, this is something I gotta do by myself.'

Kevin long legs are up the ground, the mud stuck on the fur on his paws and legs, his breath coming out in harsh pants... Soon an abandoned building came into view. He's only been here twice but he needed to see if there was anything else that he missed the last time. He slowed and hunkered down, ears flicking back and forth and nostrils sniffing eagerly. Nothing... Silence. He dashed off to the door and pushed it open, closing it quickly. He took to his human form and proceeded to continue to search. He was rushed last time, he still is rushed but at least he didn't have Eddward breathing down his neck. He made his way through the labs again and found where he stopped last time. He started to tip over things that had fallen over, looking for more files or anything. He found a few more files and potions that smelled eerily familiar. After packing the files and vials away, there seemed to be a hidden little door at head level. He reach forward and opened the small door when a lifeless body fell from the cubby. He cried out and scrambled back. He recognized the teal splashes in the hair and the gold earrings. He was certainly dead, his cold glazed eyes staring at Kevin, his jaw looked broken and he had a bunch of bullets littering his body. "What the fuck is going on?!" Kevin was starting to panic but he had to calm quickly otherwise his mate would be able to feel him. He had to get back anyway. He just wanted to see if he could get a scent of his Mother still being alive. Sighing, he transformed back and took off again... Leaving for good.

Eddward was playing with Daniel when he felt Kevin panic. He ignored it for the time being, if the wolf didn't return soon, he would go search for him. "Mon Petit stop biting at the cast" he scolds.

"But I want it off so I can run and play... I'm so bored!"

Eddward sighs "I am sorry, Little One. A few more days and you can" he says sadly "While I am out, why don't I pick you up some toys?"

"Yes, please! I'm so bored!" Daniel cried out as Kevin entered back into the home, muddy paws and all, making eye contact with Eddward, he got an evil grin.

"You had better not." Eddward growls seeing the look and feeling the mischievous intent of the wolf.

"What?! I just missed you..."

"I do not know what you are up to but it is not good" Eddward says suspiciously.

"I just wanna snuggle with my brother and my man" Kevin pouted.

"You are filthy, go get a bath."

"Come with me" Kevin flirted.

"Ewwwww" Daniel chided.

"Shut up" Kevin snapped without breaking eye contact with Eddward.

"No, I have to go. You took your time hunting" Eddward scolds.

"Fine, leave. You will regret that."

Eddward steps forward, embracing him lightly so as not to get too much mud on himself, the wolf and whispering so the little one cannot hear. "I will make it up to you when I get back, Mon Amour. Do not be upset."

"Fine, just because you piqued my interest with this promise of making it up to me."

Eddward smiles and kisses him before saying good bye to Daniel and heading off.

The redhead's watch as Eddward leaves before Kevin turns to his brother. "Alright, brat. Lemme get cleaned up and we'll eat" taking his human form and walking to the bathroom.

Eddward flits through the trees heading into town. Daniel sits there playing with froggy as he impatiently waits for his brother

Kevin quickly showers and dresses to return to his brother on the couch. "What's with that face, kid?"

"I'm bored... All I do is sleep and stare at the ceiling. You and Eddward get to do all the fun hunting and stuff. I don't get to do anything."

"It's just for a little while longer, we gotta make sure that your leg is good. Otherwise, we could be in a heap of trouble and you would be in a world of pain."

Daniel sighs and throws the blanket over his head, groaning. Kevin laughs fondly "You're okay, Danny."

"...I miss Marie..." A sad sniff. Kevin sat closer and let him cry a little bit. Better to get it out before Eddward gets back.

Eddward had finally reached town and had found himself at a strip mall. He makes quick work for the first two stores, easily by passing the alarm systems, getting some cleaning supplies and a large duffle bag before heading to a store called 'Christy's Toy Box'. He thought that would be a good place to get toys for Daniel but he could not have been more wrong in his assumption. Where he actually found himself was what appeared to be an adult sex shop. After laughing briefly before shrugging and grabbing a few things. "I did tell him I would grab something sexy for him" he snickers before ducking into the last store called JC Penny's.

Kevin played with Daniel and let him rest while he told him stories of their pack. He got some pretty informative information... Some being that his parents were possibly still alive, Caleb was probably dead, and some other friends from his past may be alive as well. Kevin didn't react to this information right away. He didn't want to bombard Daniel right now even though he was dying to know about his parents and friends. He would investigate later. Soon, Daniel was yawning and eyes where dropping closed. "Good night, Little Brother." Kevin picked up the remains of their meal and went to wait for Edd to get home.

Once inside, Eddward notices that someone is in there still… No doubt pulling a late shift to get somethings done that should already be done. Eddward sets his duffle bag down, darting forward and grabbing the strawberry blonde woman by her hair, pulling it back and covering her mouth

"You have two choices human. One you relax and I take your life quickly, or two you struggle and I rip your throat out. Which is it?" The woman, who was crying hysterically, relaxes back into the vampire's grasp in resignation. Eddward smiles softly "I am sorry about this. It is a shame, you are innocent but I must feed. Perhaps if you had been more on task this wouldn't have happened. I wish you a wonderful afterlife" he says before sinking his teeth in making it a quick and painless death. Afterwards, he gathers the blankets he needs and heads out but notices that they have toys. It will save him time so he grabs some of those as well.

Before he is about to leave a security guard slammed him against the wall, taking him by surprise, Eddward drops the duffle bag. The vampire easily reverses the hold but not before the guard cuffed one of his hands.

"I-I've called the cops, they are on their way!" The poor guard stutters out Eddward smirks and has the guard look into his eyes as they turn red and he snaps his fingers putting the guard into a trance "Listen to me closely, you killed the poor girl that was working tonight. You think you are a vampire. Now, go and delete the video tapes and you were the only one here. I do not exist, understood?" Eddward instructs the guard nods

"Yes, I did it" he confirms.

"Good, now give me the key to these" Eddward says holding out his hand. The guard gives him the key and Eddward picks up the duffle bag. As he gets to the door, he snaps bringing the guard out of his trance and exits into the night. Heading back to the safe house the hand cuff still around his wrist.

Kevin was watching the slow crawl of the Moon across the sky. He felt Eddward draw near the house and decided to wait for him in the entryway to the hallway. He waited anxiously leaning against the wall, shirtless, and jeans riding low on his hips. When Eddward finally entered the home, Kevin's eyes roamed his body hungrily before they spotted the handcuffs. "Excuse you... What are those and why do you have them?"

"Hmmm? Oh these yes nothing to worry about just had a slight altercation with a security guard" Eddward says dismissively.

"Did you get enough stuff? What's in the bag?"

"Supplies" Eddward shrugs, walking into the house.

"What ya get me?" Kevin bugged.

Eddward slaps the wolf's hands away from the bag "Be patient, I brought Daniel toys first."

"He's sleeping, I'm not" Kevin pouts.

"Well, I will put him back to sleep" Eddward says dismissively.

"You treat him better than me!"

"Mon Cher, he is a child. Where you just act like one."

"I guess me being your mate doesn't earn me any brownie points?"

"Oh it does, I got you several things but you have to be patient" Eddward says digging through the bag, being careful to block the ginger's curious gaze as he gets Daniel's toys out.

Kevin sits in the chair as Daniel starts to stir. "So loud..." he yawns, rubbing his eye.

"Daniel, wake up. I brought gifts" Eddward coaxes.

Daniel perked up "Gifts? Really?!" his face lit up and a smile broke through.

Eddward handed the small wolf the toys after making sure the duffle bag was zipped back up.

Daniel's eyes all the toys while his eyes get so big. "I'll never be bored ever again! Thanks Eddward!" he held his arms out to embrace the vampire. 'He's such a good parental figure' Kevin thinks with a smile.

Eddward smiles feeling the warm fondness coming from the red head's and he hugs the smaller one "Good it was not a problem, Mon Petit."

"But it's still bedtime... The Sun is almost up. That means all little pups are sleeping" Kevin chided to baby brother.

Eddward smiles and pulls back locking eyes with the small wolf's his eyes, his change red and he snaps his fingers putting the small boy in a trance.

Daniel stiffened before falling lax against the cushions. After they tucked him in, Kevin straightened up and rounded on Eddward. "Where are my surprise?"


	28. Control

**A/N: FYI lots of French in this chapter!**

Eddward smirks "My you are the impatient one. I need to shower first then you will receive them and… Do. Not. Look. In. That. Bag! I will know and then you will not receive any of them tonight" Eddward says sternly. Kevin groans and makes his way to the bedroom before flopping down and waiting.

Eddward quickly showers and grabs the bag from the front room, bringing it into the bedroom and shuffling through it.

"You're just teasing me" Kevin sassed.

"Am I? I had no idea... Close your eyes" Eddward says finding what he was looking for.

Kevin cocks a brow but did as he was told anyway. Eddward slips on a pair of red skin tight boxers and some black leather chaps. He grabs the black leather collar, the lube, and the cuffs before walking over to the bed to sit down and cuffing the wolf before putting the collar on him then he stands.

"Open."

Kevin smirks and open his eyes, willing to play and completely turned on. He got harder when he saw Edd's outfit. Those assless chap were going to start to give him fits. "You're trying to kill me..."

Eddward snickers and bends down, tilting the ginger's face up so he is looking into his eyes and not his groin "voulez-vous jouer avec moi, Chiot?" (Wanna play with me, Puppy?)

Kevin groans, he loves it when Eddward speaks French to him. It always turned him on. Guess it's time he showed his understanding of the language. "Oui, je veux. Me faire crier votre nom!" (Yes, I do. Make me scream your name!)

Eddward quirks an eyebrow "And so you will" he says making a mental note to ask the wolf about this later before bending down and sweeping him up into a kiss.

Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward's neck and worked into the kiss some more while he brought his legs up to rest against Edd's hips. Eddward pulls back, pushing the ginger's hands above his head using the cuffs. "I do not believe I said you could touch me."

"You didn't say I couldn't!" Kevin protested lightly.

"Be quiet. You don't have permission to speak either" Eddward says, pulling back further.

Kevin bit his bottom lip and moaned quietly. Rolling his hips up to try to get some friction where he needed it the most. Eddward raised his hips so the wolf got zero friction. A teasing smile spreading across his face.

Kevin groans again and tried to raise himself up to touch Eddward, in anyway. He just needs to have some kind of contact with the vampire. He moans, as a silent plea.

Eddward bends down ghosting his lips over the gingers as his hand gently slides down his abs. Kevin tried to deepen the kiss... All these teasing touches were driving me insane. "Please Edd... Come on..." Kevin releases a shuttering breath.

Eddward pulls back "I do not believe I have given you permission to speak." He says biting the wolf's nipple harshly.

Kevin cries out sharply. He arches his back into Eddward's rough treatment. He hooks his legs around Eddward's and tries to roll his hips into him.

Eddward uses his hands and pins the ginger's hips down. "You are not being very obedient" He says, biting down on his lover's chest drawing blood.

"I've never been good at following instructions..." Kevin grins. "I just need you to touch me."

"I am touching you" Eddward say flexing his finger.

"You know where I need you to touch me!"

"Do I?" Eddward asks, licking down the wolf's abs teasingly.

"Yesssssss..." Kevin hisses and rolls his hips again.

Eddward keeps them pinned "I don't know, I am pretty old. Perhaps I am getting forgetful... What say you, Wolfy?"

"You bastard... You haven't forgotten anything but if you want me to tell you then fine. I need you to touch my cock, Edd... Please!"

"Ooooohhhhh… Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Eddward asks sliding down the wolf's body. He looks up at him and pushes the cuffs above his head already "stay. If you move I will stop." he warns before letting go. He begins to unbutton the ginger's pants with his mouth. Kevin just nodded numbly. Watching the mini show and getting just a bit harder. He growled through his teeth and rolled his head back.

Eddward begins to slowly peel the ginger's pants off his legs. "What's wrong, Mon Amour?" he snickers already knowing.

"Vous allez si lent... That's what's wrong." Kevin moaned and gave another wordless plea by trying to roll his hips. (You're going so slow)

"Mais vous refusez de prendre ce temps et vous amuser?" Eddward asks flinging the pants to the side as he sits up rubbing his erection through the red skin tight boxers. (But you refused to take your tie and have fun)

"I wanna have fun but I also wanna get fucked. I want you to control me." Kevin felt a shiver run down his spine.

"And so I will so just relax. Daniel is asleep and not matter how loudly frequently you scream, he is staying asleep until sunset. We have all the time in the world and I intend to take things slowly" he says emphasizing the word slowly by rubbing ginger's erection through his boxers. Said ginger arched his back at the touch and moaned.

Eddward chuckles and pulls the ginger's boxers down with one hand, freeing his impressive cock and slowly gliding his other hand over it. Kevin's eyes slide close and released a relived sigh. His hands twitched with a need to touch his lover but he didn't want him to stop. Eddward notices the twitch and smirks. Leaning down to kiss, bite, and lick the ginger's thighs, getting close to his cock and balls but never giving the any attention.

"Eddward... arrêter de me taquiner!" Kevin all out begged. He was in seventh heaven and was loving it but he needed more from his vampire. (Stop teasing me!)

Eddward chuckles "I do not rightly believe you are in the position to be making demands right now, do you?" he asks ceasing all forms of contact, proving his point.

Kevin cries out in frustration. "What are you doing?! Get back here and touch me!"

Eddward draws back further "Are you in the position to make demands right now?" he asks with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be making demands if you would touch me!"

"Perhaps if you begged me for it instead of demanding it you might get further."

Kevin groaned "Pleeeeaaasssse?!" he knew it wouldn't work. He thought maybe his mate would take pity on him.

"Please what?" Eddward asks getting closer to the red head "Be specific."

"Please dominate me, control me, fuck me!" Kevin pleaded.

Eddward slides his hands up the ginger's legs, ghosting over the Kevin's cock with the first one then the other hand "Like this, Mon Amour?"

A moan "Getting warmer..." Edd teased. Kevin moved his hips and his hand twitched again with the need to touch. "Please, baby..."

"Please what?" Eddward asks gliding his hands teasingly across the gingers body, over his abs, chest, and arms.

"Make me scream, damnit. You keep promising but you're not delivering..." Kevin smirked

"My apologies" Eddward says clawing down the ginger's chest drawing blood.

Kevin let a pained-pleasure moan ripped through his throat as he tossed his head back "Yes... More..."

Eddward smirks and bends down licking the blood up and closing the wounds before trailing down the wolf's body, taking him into his mouth sucking hard.

"Fuck yes!" Kevin thrusted his hips up, trying to get more of his cock down that beautifully tight throat. Eddward begins bobbing his head up and down sucking hard as he comes and deep throating on the way down. Kevin's mouth fell open and his back arched and his eyes rolled back. His hands clenched the headboard, wood creaking under the pressure. Eddward kept going until he senses the ginger is about to climax then pulls off completely, not making any contact with him.

Kevin let loose a gasping breath and shuttered. "Wh-what are you d-doing?!"

"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all." Eddward says with a mischievous smirk.

"Edd... God damnit!" he flops his head back down, hard and whines. "Why'd y-you stop?!"

Eddward snickers "Because you don't get off until I get off" he says grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers.

"Fuck..." He hears the bottle cap snap and looks up, getting excited. Kevin starts to whine and grind his hips up. Eddward smirks and stills the ginger's hips with his clean hand before beginning to tease his hole.

"Yesssss..." Kevin arches his back again slightly. "I need you, stop teasing me. Please?!"

Eddward slides a finger inside "Mais je m'amuse, Mon Amour" he coos sliding a second finger in. (But I'm having fun, my love)

Kevin just moans and gives a wordless plea for more... More everything! Eddward was turning him into a little cockslut, and at this point, Kevin could care less. Eddward slides a third finger in searching for the ginger's sweet spot enjoying the wonderful faces and sounds coming from him. A whining, screaming moan rips out of his throat when Eddward pressed against that bundle of nerves inside him. His eyes slam close and his back arches as spot flash before his eyes.

Eddward smirks and begins attacking it "Qui est mon sale petite salope?" (Who is my dirty little slut?)

"Me, oh fuck! Me! I'm your dirty little slut!" Kevin cried out.

Eddward smirks wider Tthat's right, Darling" he says as he continues his assault. Just like before, he waits until Kevin is close then instead of drawing away he stills his fingers keeping the ginger's hips pinned.

"Damnit, Edd! Let me cum, please!" the redhead cries out.

"You will cum when I do" Eddward repeats.

"Stooooooppppp it! Please... I need you..." Kevin pleads.

Eddward smiles and waits till the wolf is calm before attacking his prostate again and taking his cock in his mouth again. Kevin pushed back against Eddward's hand, pleading for some sort of release. Eddward continues to attack his prostate and suck his cock. He feels the ginger get close again and pulls out and comes off of him with a pop.

"God damnit! Fuck! You're such an asshole!"

"Well if that is how you feel I could always stop all together" Eddward says crossing his arms and sitting back.

"Oh god, please nooooo..." Kevin pleads "I'll do whatever you want, just keep touching me."

Eddward touches the overly sensitive ginger's leg in front of him "Like this?"

The red head jerks from the simple touch, with a gasping moan. "Yes, touch me more... Please!"

Eddward places his second hand on the ginger and leans down gently kissing him "Do you wish for me to continue?"

Kevin whined into the kiss, leaning up to get more contact before answering. "Yes, yes please! Continue..." he was shaking and jittery with every touch.

Eddward smirks and flips him over onto his stomach drawing his knees up and apart pressing his still clothed erection against his ass.

"Yessssss...!" Kevin pushed back against him.

"Le veuille, mon sales petite salope?" Eddward ask trailing his nails lightly down the wolf's back. (Want it, my dirty little slut?)

"Yes, yes! Give it to me! I need your cock, I need you!"

Eddward smiles and pulls back, taking his cock out of the boxers and lubing himself up. "Mon Amour, look how hard I am for you... How desperately my body longs for yours..." he moans stroking himself with the lubed up hand.

"Eddward, s'il vous plaît ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi!" (Please don't make me wait any longer. I need you!)

"Comme vous le souhaitez mon amour" Eddward says before gently sliding into the wolf and stilling his hip. (As you want, my love)

"Finally!" He breathed to get his bearings back and moaned loud, pushing back against Eddward hard. "Move, move, move!"

Eddward grabs the back of the collar harshly slamming into him again twice before stilling his hips again.

"Fuck yes! Please Baby Please! Move!" Kevin all but sobbed. He was beyond anything, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the intense feelings coming from his mate. Begging and moaning was the only thing he could do.

Eddward kisses up the ginger's back rubbing his side with his free hand before reaching his neck and grabbing his hip. "Je vais vous faire voir les étoiles mon amour" he growls before sitting up and pulling out almost all the way then slamming back into him quickly, repeating the process over and over not stopping this time. (I'll have you seeing the stars, my love)

Kevin fisted his cuffed hands into the bedsheets, meeting Eddward's thrusts, beat by beat. A choking groan filled the bedroom and for the umpteenth time. The redhead was grateful for the sleeping spell. "Oh my god... yes!"

Eddward smirks and angles himself to hit the ginger's prostate before picking up the pace with his thrusts. Kevin angles himself up more to accept Eddward easier but he needed more. He needed a little bit more stimulation.

"Uncuff me..."

"No" Eddward grunts continuing his assault.

"Then... T-touch me!" Kevin whined and pleads.

Eddward smirk wider and thrusts in harshly hitting the ginger's prostate "No."

Kevin whines and pushes is face in the pillow, muffling his moans. "I need more... Please Edd, touch me... I need you to touch me!" Eddward just pulls back on the collar, choking the wolf a bit as he continues to slam into him.

Kevin pulls at the cuffs, it should be an easy break after all. He pulls hard on the cuffs, expecting a break and got nothing. With every thrust he pulled at the cuffs, using more and more strength with each push.

Eddward notices and stills his hips deep inside the ginger "You are not going to get very far. I put unbreakable spell on those before I took a shower" he says rolling his hips.

"Fuck, Edd! Please touch me!" Kevin rocks back hard against the vampire, letting loose a loud moan.

Eddward smirks and moves his hand from Kevin's hip to his cock. The only reason he didn't touch him the first time is because he wanted them to cum together and he wasn't close, but now he was. Edd begins thrusting into the ginger and stroking him.

Kevin clings to the headboard, making it pop against the wall and cries out lightly. "Yes Eddward! Fuck me harder! So close...!" Eddward is thrusting so hard, every time he thrusts in, the red head jerks forward but he begins thrusting harder nonetheless hitting his prostate and stroking him faster.

"Eddward!" Kevin could only cry out the vampire's name over and over again. He knew he was going to cum soon. All Kevin could concentrate on is finding his completion and having his mate bring him to the brink of oblivion. With a final cry out and a scream, Kevin clenches down on Eddward and cums harder than ever. He rides out the orgasm and just shakes, waiting for his body to calm down.

Eddward finds his own release deep inside the ginger with a moan and a grunt of Kevin's name. He waits a moment before pulling out, noticing to was probably going to be a minute before the wolf answered him. He gets up, goes to the bathroom for cleaning supplies, and comes back to the room. He strips down and cleans the wolf, taking the collar and cuffs off in the process and packing them away then himself. After everything was put away and clean, Eddward put some sleep pants himself and the overly sensitive ginger.

"You're unbelievable..."

Eddward snickers "Welcome back to the land of the living! You were unresponsive for ten minutes."

"Well, I can't feel my lower extremities very well" Kevin laughs. "Who taught you all that? I wanna thank him before I kill him"

"Ah, Mon Amour. I am afraid he is long dead already" Eddward chuckles laying down with the ginger and pulling him close.

"Well, damn..." Kevin lies close and stretches out his legs and arms. Blood flow returning to normal and feeling coming back before laying back and closing his eyes.

Something that had been bothering the vamp comes to the front of his mind "Kevin, how do you know French?"

Kevin gives him a curious glance before remembering all the French that came out of his mouth earlier. He chuckled "My Mother was French. She demanded all her children know the language. I'm not too sure if Danny knows how to speak it but I'm sure he can understand some of it. Didn't it even cross your mind that I never asked about all the little nicknames you have given me or Danny?"

Eddward smirks "Ah no. We have been so busy, I did not actually have time to question it" he says aloud thoughtfully.

Kevin laughs lightly "Don't worry about it. It's really no big deal. I enjoy hearing your deep voice talk French to me... It's incredibly sexy"

Eddward smirks and kisses the wolfs temple "Aller dormer, Mon Amour." (Go to sleep my love)


	29. Mine

Daniel wakes up and army crawls to his brother and Eddward's room to bang on the door. "Big Brother! I am hungry!" he whines. Eddward sighs and gets up opening the door finding the little wolf. "Mon Petit, your brother has had a rather long night. Come." he says, scooping the small boy up.

"Did he not sleep good?" Daniel asks.

Eddward suppresses a smirk "No, Mon Petit Loup, he did not. He was up most of the day" he says setting him down on the couch. "How is your leg today? Has it stopped itching and being sore?"

"A little bit... It super stiff and I wanna move it. Can you take the cast off now? Please?"

Eddward nods "Yes but if I am not satisfied that it is healed, I am putting another one on and I want zero protests. Am I understood?" Daniel whines a bit but agrees. He wanted to run and Kevin did promise to take him running and hunting as soon as he was better.

Eddward uses his nails to gouge an outline out then used his strength to rip the cast off. "Now, do not move." he instructs. Getting a washcloth, a bowl of water, and soap and coming back to clean it, he moved the foot and leg every which way and nods satisfied. "Get up and walk a little, if you would."

Daniel stands, wobbly at first, then slowly steadying. Taking a few experimental steps first, gaining more balance before trying to walk more quickly. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Transform for me, Mon Cher?" Eddward requests just wanting to test it one more time to be sure. Daniel concentrates and soon Eddward has a hyper wolf pup hopping around his living room. Every once in a while, Daniel will have a hiccup in his stride but he doesn't let it slow him down. Eddward smiles fondly watching the little wolf run around "I am glad you let me fix your leg."

Daniel jumps up next to Eddward and nuzzles into him, so happy that he can finally use his leg without pain. "Thank you for fixing me, Eddward! When is Kevin waking up? I wanna go hunting!"

"I do not know… Why don't you go wake him up?" Eddward snickers.

Daniel hops off and trots to the bedroom before jumping on the bed and the mass of flesh beneath the blankets. A loud "ooff!" came from the mass under the trampled blankets. "What the hell?!"

"My leg is all better! Eddward fixed it! Can we go hunting now?"

"I'm gonna hunt you! Let sleeping lions lie, ya brat."

"But you're not a lion..." Kevin laughed and grabbed his brother, smuggling him under the blankets and cuddling him close, Daniel struggling valiantly.

Eddward comes into the bedroom and sees struggling under the blankets "You like some help, Mon Cher?"

"Eddward help! He laying on me!" Daniel wheezed from under the larger redhead. "You woke me up, now you have to cuddle me!" Kevin sassed.

Eddward chuckles and walks over to the bed sliding in and helping the larger red head snuggle the smaller one "I do not know more sleep sounds delightful."

"Nooo I'm hungry! Kevin, you promised!"

"Okay okay, I'm up!" Kevin yawned sitting up.

Eddward snickers "May I accompany you?"

"Always" Kevin grins, leaning in for a kiss before standing. "Alright ya shit, get out so we can get ready." Daniel runs off to wait. Once he easier if ear shot Kevin punched Eddward in the shoulder. "You asshole! You knew he was gonna jump on me!"

Eddward cackles and tackles the ginger to the ground "Yes, I did. Your point? And by the by, how is your lower extremities?"

Kevin blushes before pushing the vampire off him. "Made me whine and beg like a whore... You're lucky I can walk. What would you have to tell Daniel if I couldn't, hmm?"

"Oh probably that after he went to sleep you went out hunting and a buck slammed into you or something" Eddward shrugs "It is a shame though… Next time I shall have to try harder."

"You leave me and my ass alone until you make it up to me. And part of that make up should be you naked in bed!" Kevin exits the room to find Daniel on his back, playing with Froggy in the living room. "Ready?"

Daniel jumps up waging his tail excitedly "Yea! Where is Eddward?" he asks looking around. Eddward hearing this snickers and quickly gets dressed grabbing the wolf a pair of jeans and walking out. "Here you'll be needing these, no?" he asks handing them to the wolf.

"Eh, I'm not hunting tonight. Danny is."

Eddward quirks a brow "Put them on" he insists.

"Yes, Mother..." Kevin grabs the pants, walks out of the room, and quickly changes. "This better for you?" Kevin asks, with only his jeans on.

Eddward nods and watches Daniel turn to the door and he takes this chance to smack the larger ginger upside the head.

"What the shit was that for?!" Kevin pouts, rubbing his head.

"Do I look like a female or your damn mother?" Eddward hisses.

"You are pretty..." Kevin sasses. Eddward growls and smacks him again before following Daniel out the door. Once Kevin exits the house, he sees Daniel playing with something in the bushes with Eddward watching carefully. Daniel perked up and ran to Kevin "Where are we going hunting?"

"Into town" Kevin smirked.

Eddward quirks a brow "Mon Cher..." he says in a warning tone.

"What?" Kevin asks, sending a glare to Eddward.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea" Eddward says treading carefully.

"I'm not taking him in the middle of town... Just the very outskirts. The humans have spread themselves out very thin and it is easy picking" Kevin assures. "Not to mention, we'll be there. Not problem!"

Eddward nods "Yes, very well then."

Kevin looks to Daniel "See if you can keep up!" and took off, Daniel following behind. They slowed right outside town, by a little Korean restaurant named Amke. He turned to Daniel and pushed his butt down to hunker down beside him. "You wanna wait until you see a perfect opportunity..." Just then a couple walked out. The woman was shorter and would be easy for Daniel to run after but the guy would be too much. Kevin looked to Edd "Get the guy?" Eddward nodded and flitted off. "Alright, as soon as Eddward gets the guy out of the way, you go after the female" Daniel nodded and waited.

Eddward jumps from roof top to roof top until the couple took a short cut through an ally way. He jumps down, landing heavily on the guy and as the woman starts screaming, Eddward sinks his teeth in beginning to suck the man dry.

Kevin pushes Daniel to go and he takes off, running as fast as he can from behind the woman. Jumping up and trying for her throat but misses. She screams and takes off running, with Daniel on her heels. Kevin appears at her side and takes a bite out of her leg and holding her there. Daniel runs up and pounces on her, sinking his teeth into her throat and silencing her screams, her life slowly leaving her. Kevin came beside Daniel "We have to move her into the woods. Let me take her in." The smaller redhead let go and let Kevin drag the body deep into the woods where they began to eat. Eddward is already in the woods watching silently over the wolfs as they eat.

Kevin reached out, feeling for Eddward, comforted by his presence so close. When Daniel was done, he sat back on his butt and burped. "Stand up and walk it out... You'll get a stomach ache if you don't." Daniel groaned but did as he was told, Kevin catching up a few minutes later, having had his fill and leaving the body for the humans to find and clean up.

Eddward drops down on the larger wolf's back and lays there leisurely for a moment before a large blonde tuft of fur tackles him off of his mate. They tumble around for a moment but Eddward, being the more experienced, easily gains the advantage and grabs his silver knife about to rip whatever it was to shreds.

It took Kevin a moment to realize what happened, everything happened so fast. One moment his mate was laying on his back and the next, he was fighting with someone. Looking over for a chance to intervene, he sees blonde hair and catches a familiar scent. Kevin dashes forward and jumps on the blonde wolf, bearing down on them with teeth showing and a deep growl.

"Whoa whoa! I try saving your life from a vampire and this is how you repay me, Kev! Baby, it's me!" The blonde wolf says transforming into her human form.

"Qui dans la baise est elle?! Et pourquoi elle appelle vous 'bébé'?!" Eddward growls his eyes red slipping into French in his anger. (Who the fuck is she?! And why is she calling you 'baby'?!)

"What is he saying?! Speak English leech!" she snaps at him.

"Calmes-vouz, Eddward. Je pense que son ok..." Kevin soothes his mate before transforming and staring the blonde down. "Nazz?! What the hell?! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since before the attack on my pack! And before we go any further, don't talk to him like that. I'll rip your throat out where you stand and leave you to die. K?" (Calm down, Eddward. I think it's ok…)

Eddward growls and relaxes a little but keeps his knife out and stays silent "Whoa, baby… Why are you talkin' to me like that? C'mon, we are arranged to be married!" she says trying to calm Kevin down as she stands up. That gets Eddward's attention "You were arranged to be married and you did not think it was important to tell me, Kevin?" he growls.

"I honestly thought she was either dead or ran off. I hadn't seen or heard from her since before the attack." Kevin rounded on Nazz. "And you, you knew that this 'marriage' was one of complete convenience. Don't start all this 'oh baby' shit with me."

"Whoa, dude! I actually had genuine feelings for you..." Nazz says hurt causing Eddward to scoff she rounds on him. "What are you laughing at you, fucking flea!?" she growls. Eddward is on her in an instant "Listen you little tart, you would do well to adjust your attitude towards me. Just because I act gentlemanly does not mean I won't rip your throat out because you are a woman" he growls in her face.

Kevin squeezes between them. "All I ever got from you is a 'friend vibe'. I didn't know what happened to you. You disappeared for a week and then we were attacked. I'm sorry if I ever led you on to think there was something more. You were an awesome friend but there is not, and cannot, be anything else between us." Kevin turned to Eddward and grabbed his face between his hands, kissing him lightly "Hey, calm down. It's okay."

Eddward scoffs but relaxes a bit "Amende" he scoffs.

Nazz smiles "No, that's not true at all, Kevy! We could totally pick up where we left off! And we –uh- we need to start rebuilding the pack" she says the last part quietly while blushing. Eddward bristles at this "Excuse you?" he growls, moving to push past the ginger wolf, who at this point the blonde was hiding behind.

"No no no, Eddward! Calm down!" He holds onto Eddward, trying to not let him kill Nazz. "Nazz, we can't 'rebuild' anything! We are mated! Do you not see the claiming marks?!"

"What? Those tattoos? Weird, I never thought you would get one…" Nazz says thoughtfully.

"TATTOOS?!" Eddward booms in anger. "How dare you, you little harlot! These bond us for life!" he growls struggling against the ginger.

"Eddward! She doesn't know! I didn't know either, remember?! Nazz! Shut up! Stop talking! You are seriously pissing off my MATE!"

"Mate?!" Nazz yells "He can't even bare your children!" she says irritably causing Eddward to fight harder.

"I do wonderfully with corporal punishment, allow me to show you!" he growls.

"I didn't kill Marie when I wanted to because she was your friend! Give me that same courtesy!" Kevin growled in Eddward's ear. "Nazz, I don't care about children. I never have. I love him and he loves me. That should be enough for anyone who truly cares about me!"

Nazz sighs "Yea whatever"

Eddward growls and calms down a bit. "Marie n'a jamais été si irrespectueux" he hisses at the red head staring the scared blonde down. (Marie has never been so disrespectful)

"C'est vrai et je suis désolé. J'essaie d'arranger les choses. Je t'aime" Kevin hold Eddward tightly, an arm around his waist and the other around his back. Daniel was looking back and forth between everyone, and scooted closer to Kevin and Eddward. He didn't remember her but she was really making Eddward mad. (It is true and I'm sorry. I will try to fix things. I love you)

Nazz notices Daniel and waves "Hey Danny! Remember me, little dude?" she greets, hoping to win him over, knowing how family oriented Kevin is. Eddward growls getting upset again and seeing through her little charade but calms himself for Daniel.

"Daniel et moi sommes aller de l'avant." He growls picking the little ginger up gently glaring at the woman still. (Daniel and I are moving forward)

Daniel looks at Nazz with a questioning gaze, ear flicking and tail curled under him as much as possible. Eddward could feel the small red head tremble... Daniel was trying to put on a brave front for his brother and Eddward but she was making him nervous and she was making Eddward mad. He curls into Eddward some more but still able to see her.

"Si vous apportez cette femme maison vous n'aurez une maison a revenir a." he warns coldly before taking off with Daniel. He begins petting him to calm him down as he makes his way to the house. (If you bring this woman home, you won't have a house to go back to)

"What's his deal, Kev? What did he say?"

"He doesn't like you, you need to keep your distance from him and you need to learn your place with me. I'm not yours, Nazz. You have to respect that" Kevin explains. "I'm not gonna have you come back into my life just to fuck everything up. Eddward and Danny are the only family I have left. I don't need to lose them because of you or anyone else."

"Kev, listen to how you're talking to me! Clearly he is a bad influence! I'm sorry I thought I was saving you, all I saw was some vamp dropping down on you!" Nazz explains.

"Nazz, he is the one I'm supposed to be with. He is my soul mate. You disrespected him and when you disrespect him, you disrespect me. He is allowed to drop down onto my back... I enjoy it! I can see why you would think I was being attacked but you needed to back off long before now."

"How do you know he is the one you are supposed to be with?!" Nazz asks angrily "Do you not have any interest in rebuilding the pack?! Kev, he is a vampire and you are a werewolf… These things don't last and you know it" she says accusingly.

"These marks only show on two people who have found their soulmate in the Vampire world. It's no different. When vampires find their soulmate, their heart glows bright. Guess what happened after we met and confessed our feelings for each other? This will last because it's real. I don't need your approval. And as far as rebuilding the pack, we don't need to have children to do that. We are both very wanted men by many people. I almost don't want Danny around because I don't want him to get hurt again but I don't want to part with him either. I just wanna live my life in peace with my small family."

Nazz sits there dumbfounded "You can't be serious..." she laughs a bit thinking it's a joke but when the red head just gives her a dirty look, she freezes. "Oh god, you're serious?! You're actually mated for life?! Why are you wanted!? What did you do?!"

"Instead of bringing him in, I teamed up with him basically" Kevin answered, clearly bored.

"No... Kevin, what the shit! He is a fugitive?!" Nazz screams not yet having registered that the vamp was Eddward Rockwell.

"There's a lot you don't know, Nazz. I don't feel like going into it since it's his story. What is told to the bounty hunters is not correct and shit got fucked years ago."

"Wait... Who the fuck is he, Kevin?!" Nazz asks suspiciously having caught his first name "Tell me he isn't who I think he is..."

"Most likely" Kevin snickered and shrugged.

"Oh my god! He had decimated two fucking city's… Two! Kevin!" Nazz says clearly freaking out.

"And since we have met, he has done nothing but prove his loyalty and love for me. He took me in, he healed me, he worries about me... When I found Danny, he took him in before I could even ask him. He took Danny in and treats him like his own. Don't you get it, Nazz?! Why can't you just be happy for me? If you truly care about me, like you claim you do, you would be happy for me."

"Ok ok... I... I-I guess I am happy for you, if he has really done all that" Nazz says, seeing that Kevin wasn't going to see reason. She would just have to slowly make him see that she was the one for him and not that filthy blood sucker.

Kevin, not really believing her, looked to the sky and sees the Sun starting to come up. "I have to go, my mate is waiting for me. Do not follow me." Kevin transforms and takes off, keeping an eyes on Nazz and where she is going. 'As if we need one more thing breathing down our necks!' He thought irritatingly. Soon enough, the house came into view. He transformed back to his human form and walked in.

Eddward had already put the pup to sleep in the living room and was cleaning, trying to calm himself down. While waiting for his mate, he got so swept up in his mind numbing tasks he didn't even hear Kevin walk in.

Kevin grinned as he snuck up behind Eddward and wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss his neck. "I'm sorry" he figured that would be the safest route, he knew Eddward was pissed but there was nothing he could do. He really thought she was dead or ran off.

"For what exactly... For not feeling it important to tell me you were to be wedded to another?" Eddward snips coldly.

"Yes"

Eddward growls and walks out of the wolf's grasp and begins cleaning again. "I had to put Daniel in a trance again. He was far too wound up from the whole ordeal, he kept asking if you two were going to leave me and I did not have an answer for him."

"Why wouldn't you? Of course we're not going to leave you! Don't be so dense, Edd!"

Eddward scoffs "Oh, of course! My apologies..." he says sarcastically.

"Seriously? I don't know what you want me to do or say... I love you, I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my betrothal but I didn't think it really mattered if she had run off or was dead. Why are you so worked up over this?"

"She can give you something I cannot, Mon Cher" Eddward says quietly, pausing in the middle of scrubbing the bathtub.

"Children? I won't lie and say that I don't want kids but that dims compared to what you mean to me. I have nothing to pass on to kids. The best thing we got to a kid is Danny, and that's good enough for me."

Eddward looks back at him questioningly "Are you quite sure this is how you feel?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Besides, we got too much shit going on right now to worry about kids." Kevin leaned against the doorframe, glancing at Eddward.

Eddward nods in agreement "Yes, you speak the truth. I-I am sorry, Mon Amour"

"It's okay. I'm exhausted...You coming to bed soon?"

Eddward sets the cleaning supplies to the side "I will come now" he says stepping forward and kissing the ginger.

Kevin leans into the kiss, drawing the vampire in deeper. Breaking the kiss, Kevin sighed "I don't even have the energy for that tonight. I think I'm still tired from someone's sexual escapades last night." Taking the vampire's hand, he lead him to the bedroom finding it immaculately clean and smelling fresh.

Eddward chuckles "I'm not going to apologize for something you screamed and begged for" he says slipping into the freshly made bed having taken a shower after he gave Daniel one and put him to bed.

"Ugh, I need a shower first. Wanna join me?" Kevin smirked grabbing some sweats.

Eddward quirks a brow and shrugs getting back out of bed "I do not see why not."

Kevin walked to the bathroom and stripped down, waiting for Eddward. He got the water going and stepped in sighing as the hot water soothed his sore muscles.

Eddward strips and slips in behind the ginger sensing his tension he grabs the bar of soap and begins massaging the wolf "I love you."

Kevin leans back and brings his arm up behind Eddward's head to bring him in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss and a quick "I love you, too." He turns around and wraps his arms around a lithe waist again, nuzzling and nipping into a soft neck.

Eddward moans softly angling his neck away so the ginger had better access to it as he continues his massage.

Kevin ran his hands down Eddward's sides before resting on his mate's shoulder, sighing. Eddward smiles as he gradually works out all the knots in his lover.

"'M tired... Your hands feel so good..."

Eddward smirks "you were thinking the same thing last night."

"Complete different situation but your hands felt amazing last night... I loved every second of it" Kevin tiredly chuckles. Eddward smiles and takes his hands off the wolf "Come, let us go to bed."

Kevin smiles and finishes his shower before getting out and getting in the bed, holding his arms out for Eddward. Eddward smirks and climbs in bed with the red head snuggling closely to him.

"Don't ever doubt me or us, Edd. You're mine and I'm yours. That'll never change" Kevin kisses his vampire sweetly.

"Of course Kevin I love you" Eddward says kissing him back.

"Now go to sleep."


	30. Lullaby

Kevin falls into a deep sleep and stayed asleep until mid-day when a storm rolled in. The lightning woke Kevin up when he felt a trembling mass behind him. Sitting up, he looks down to see Daniel clinging to him and shaking. "Danny?"

"Kevin..." Another flash of lightning and clap of thunder had Daniel clinging to Kevin harder.

"Hey, come here." Kevin grabbed him and pulled him to lie between him and Eddward "Shhh, Eddward is still sleeping" Kevin whispered. Eddward wakes up feeling something shaking "What is going on?"

"Storm... Danny doesn't like them apparently" another flash a crack, Daniel released a whimper and curled in farther on himself. Kevin propped his head up on one hand and wraps another arm around his brother to comfort him.

Eddward scoots closer "Mon Petit, would you like me to sing you a song?" he asks caging him protectively between himself and Kevin. Daniel turns his head and rolls over to face Eddward, nodding. Eddward smiles and begins petting the small ginger.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour I am forever yours,

Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher You're always in my prayers.

Softly, sweetly, wrapped up in Heaven's arms. Sailing, soaring, over the moon, gathering star dust.

Be still, be safe, be sure. Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour.

Wishing, praying. All of your dreams come true.

Please remember, where'er you are my heart is with you.

Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher. Always in my prayers.

I am forever yours. Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour" he sings, softly lulling the small wolf back to sleep.

Knowing that Daniel was asleep again, Kevin looked at Eddward and whispered "I fall more and more in love with you every day."

Eddward smiles and kisses the larger wolf "And I you, Mon Amour."

Soon they both joined Daniel in sleep, resting easy for the rest of the night. When nightfall fell, Kevin woke before anyone else. He saw Daniel, curled up to Eddward and one of his strong arms wrapped around the smaller red head. Eddward pulls the little ginger closely in his sleep.

Kevin gets up slowly, trying hard not to wake either other person in his bed. He kept thinking about what Daniel was going to be working on tonight. 'Tracking... He's too loud, too heavy footed...' he thought getting some clothes ready.

Eddward hearing things shuffle around wakes up but doesn't move "What are you doing?" he whispers quietly.

"Just getting dressed. Sorry I woke you" the redhead whispers back. "I wanna take Danny out to practice tracking tonight but he can sleep a little longer."

Eddward nods "Yes, very well" he says yawning.

Kevin walks out into the kitchen and grabs some of the spare meat to eat while reading some of the extra files he got. A lot of it was experiments of changing humans into either werewolves or vampires and trying to change them back. So far, they have been unsuccessful but there were some entries that lead him to believe that some may have survived but they were filled with uncontrolled rage and had to be put down. One file interested him the most... Daniel's. Poor kid had a lot done to him. Shots of all kinds used, things to make him faster, stronger... Things to make him rage, things to make him deadly but nothing worked on him. Everything was nullified on him... So far. There was a little one about bringing people back from the dead but the file was not complete. All the documents where signed by a Dr. A. Anderson. If he ever got his hands on that "Doctor", Hell would be paid.

Eddward managed to slip out of the young wolf's grasp and gets dressed before going to find his lover. Kevin hears someone getting up and moving around. He throw the new files on top of the old ones and goes to meet the intruder in the hallway. Eddward pounces on the ginger "Salutations, Mon Amour."

"How the hell can you be so charming and creepy at the same time?!"

"It is a gift really" Eddward snickers sitting on the gingers chest.

"Well, don't worry about me breathing or anything... Probably not too important." Kevin chuckles.

"I am not as heavy set as you are, Mon Amour."

"And you call me a 'fat ass' "

Eddward chuckles and gets off of him "Perhaps I should be working out instead of making you scream before bed."

"Keep it up and you'll be the one screaming... again!" Kevin grins and gets up.

"Ne me menace pas avec un bon moment" Eddward chuckles (Do not threaten me with a good time)

"It's not a threat" Ken sasses.

"Oh is it a promise then?"

"It's a guarantee" Kevin leaned in for a kiss when a tug on his pants caught his attention.

"Play kissy-face later, you promised me practice tonight!" Daniel claimed.

"That I did... You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me change first, ya brat."

"Am I to go with you?" Eddward asks.

"If you want to, I don't mind at all."

"I wouldn't either, what are you working on tonight?" Eddward asks.

"Tracking, since I'm the Master!" Kevin grinned.

Eddward smirks "Indeed… Yes, I believe I will come. You can use me as an example if you'd like" he says.

"Ahh, just like old times?" Kevin snickers.

Eddward snickers "Yes, just like old times. Now hurry so we may depart."

By the time Kevin made it back out to the living room, Daniel was already pacing around, tail high and ears up. "Alright, let's go!" Eddward follows the wolves outside, bringing up the as Kevin was about to transform, he heard Daniel call out a name he never thought he'd hear again unless in remembrance. "Marie!"


	31. Returning

"Marie!" Daniel cried out and ran to her.

"Danny!" Marie caught him as he jumped into her arms, his tail wagging excitedly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you again!" Daniel confessed. Kevin was so stunned he just stood there with his jaw slacked open.

Eddward steps out, paler than usual. "Daniel, come here please" he orders calmly, trying not to scare the small wolf. He doesn't trust this 'Marie' not since he saw her die in his arms.

"... but it's Marie..." Daniel was starting to get confused. Kevin regained some of his thought process and was catching onto Eddward's emotions "Do as he says Daniel." Marie lets the pup go as he walks back towards his brother and brother's mate, tail and ears down, thoroughly confused and upset.

"What's going on?" Marie asks.

"Prenez votre frère et aller dans l'affaire choses donc vers le sud." Eddward says quietly to Kevin staring at Marie. (Take your brother and go in case things go south)

"Im ne pas vous laissant encore une fois, j'ai fait une fois et regretté" Kevin growled and took to his wolf form, keeping Daniel safely behind him. (I'm not leaving you again, I did that once and regretted it)

"Mon amour, s'il vous plait, Daniel n'a pas besoin de voir ce Il est déjà effrayé emmener et aller." Eddward says gently, keeping calm as he stares at Marie. (My love, please, Daniel doesn't need to see what this is. He's already scared. Take him and go.)

Kevin growled lightly, his ears flattened and his hackles raised. He turned and grabbed Daniel but a scruff of the neck and took off, pissed off and confused but protecting Daniel was top priority right now. He would have to keep a close connection with Eddward to make sure he is alright.

"Where are they going? Eddward!"

"Who are you?" Eddward says coldly.

"It's me, Eddward! You've known me for decades!" Marie cried out, she had a pretty good feeling that she was beginning to be in danger.

"No. The Marie I knew died in my arms and turned to ash saving my mate's brother" Eddward says coldly.

"I don't know what to tell you, Eddward, but it's me! I don't remember much after throwing Danny out of the window and the blast. I don't even remember waking up! All I know is that I came to my senses and I was walking through the woods. I decided that I needed to find you guys and I followed your scent."

"You are not my friend. It is a spell or something" Eddward says coldly.

"Ask me anything... I'll answer anything you want?"

"Why did I level that city back in the colonial days?"

"Because they were not accepting towards gays."

"How is this possible?!" Eddward says in shock.

"I told you, I don't remember. I remember smelling the C-4 and tossing Danny out the window, then a blast. The next thing I know I'm walking through the forest aimlessly."

Eddward steps forward and touches her face "I watched you die in my arms..."

Marie leaned her head into Eddward's hand "I vaguely remember you being there... I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to get out. I had to protect Danny."

"I understand. Your death has caused us great distress" Eddward says pulling her into a hug.

Marie melted into the hug before pulling back "Am I allowed near Danny and Kevin now?"

"Yes, but first perhaps I should catch you up with everything. Come, you must be starving" Eddward says flitting off in a direction.

"Wow, want me to take care of that blonde bitch?"

Eddward growls darkly "She asked to bare his children Marie."

"Let's make it so she can't bare children" Marie grinned.

Eddward sighs "I do not wish to spare her a seco-" he is cut off by a blonde wolf tackling him "I'll kill you!"

Marie lunged forward, landing on the blonde's back and trying to pry her off Eddward. "You're a dumb bitch, ya know that?"

"Who the fuck are you? Get off! This is between me and him" she growls, clamping onto his left arm Eddward opens his bond as he tried to pry her off.

"Get off of me, you common tart!" he growls as pain shoots up his arm.

Kevin stumbles as pain comes through his bond. He turned and dropped Daniel. "We gotta get back, come on!" and they took off running full speed. Daniel was a ways behind him but he was close enough. "When you see the house, get inside and stay there!" Kevin came around the corner and saw blonde. He grabbed for it with teeth and claws, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling back

"Ah fuck!" Nazz yelps in surprise as she is thrown off the vampire. Eddward stands up growling and radiating anger his eye red and glowing. Kevin deals another vicious bite to Nazz's neck before dropping her and watching her scramble away. "What the fuck, Nazz?! What in the shit is wrong with you?"

"I-I have to get him out of the way. He has clearly brain washed you and you can't see it!" Nazz says desperately as Marie is trying and failing to hold back Eddward "Marie! Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Now!" He growls walking forward as Marie tries to push him away, digging her heels in the ground. "Kevin, if she is important to you or something, I'd get her outta here!" she warns as she becomes a living plow.

Kevin grabs Nazz's neck again and drags her quickly away, kicking and scrambling. Once they were out of eyesight, he dropped her and attacked. Claws and teeth ripping flesh while cries of pain rang out in the dark forest. Finally, Kevin let up and let Nazz fall to the ground, bloodied and weak but she would survive. "Next time, I won't be merciful. Consider that your warning. The next time you approach me, it better be on friendly terms for me AND my mate, or you'll be dead by the time you hit the floor." Kevin turned and left her there, he had other things to tend to. Transforming to his human form, he approached Eddward and Marie.

Eddward is struggling and Marie is trying desperately to get him to calm down. "Kevin! Help!" she says desperately.

Kevin stand back and gets into a running stance in front of the struggling duo. "Marie, get out of the way!" Kevin yells before taking off and fast as he could run on two legs. Marie shrugged but did as she was told and releasing Eddward and rolling to the side. Kevin barreled into Eddward with a shoulder tackle, landing on the ground in a scuffle. Kevin pinned Eddward's wrists above his head and straddled his waist. "Chill, Edd! She's gone!"

Eddward growls and bucks "Get off me! I am going to kill her!" he growls, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"I already took care of it! Would you stop?!"

Eddward growls but calms down a bit "Mon Cher, my arm…" Kevin releases his arms and slides off to sit beside him with a sigh.

Edd sits up cradling his arm "That's weird, it should be almost completely healed by now but it's not" Marie points out.

Kevin leans down and sniffs the wound "Smells like when I got poisoned."

"Oh that is just delightful" Eddward growls standing up and storming into the house "Hey Red" Marie sighs.

"Hey. Glad you're back. They missed you."

"Oh but you didn't?" she chuckles walking up to the wolf.

"Well it would be nice to have our babysitter back" he smiles.

Marie chuckles "Gee thanks" she says pushing past him and into the house where Daniel was watching Edd stitch up his wound after he disinfected it.

Daniel saw Marie and got even more confused. Why wasn't he allowed to talk to Marie? He looked at his brother then Marie and soon casted a glance at Eddward. Kevin sat next time him in the couch "You can go see her... She's good" Kevin whispered to the smaller redhead. He got up as fast as his two legs could carry him and threw himself into Marie's waiting arms.

Eddward chuckles "It looks as though I am not the only one happy to see you." Marie smiles and hugs the little wolf closer "I missed you Danny" she says nuzzling him.

"I missed you too. I thought you were gone forever!" Daniel muffled cry into her shoulder.

Marie smiles "I would never leave you guys forever." Eddward finishes stitching up his wound and gets up "I am going to bed. Good night, Marie. Good night, Mon Petit" he says pleasantly before going into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. Marie stands there hugging Daniel before turning to the larger ginger with a quirked brow in kevin's direction as if to say 'what's his deal?' Kevin shrugged and went to the bedroom to wait for Eddward to return. Eddward comes into the bedroom in only a towel and Kevin cocks an eyebrow and grins slightly but stays silent. "What's wrong? I'm feeling almost nothing coming from you ever since I got back."

"That might have something to do with the fact your ex fiancé or mate to be whatever it is you would like to call her tried to kill me" Eddward growls as he heads towards the dresser for a pair of underwear that he forgot to grab.

"Edd, what do you want me to do? Tell me what would make this better for you. Want me to divulge my whole history? I kissed my first girl at 11, had my first girlfriend at 13, lost my virginity at 14, had to break that off when i was 16 since Nazz came into the picture, realized I was bisexual when I was 21, dated my first guy at 23 to date him for 2 years, then you happened." Kevin took a second to breathe "Did that make it better? I'm so confused since I am with you and only you, I don't want those other people, I only want YOU. So, besides the fact that she is crazy and has tried to kill you, which I have taken care of, what else can I do to make you stop getting irritated?"

Eddward sighs "You are correct, of course. I apologize."

"Are you being truthful to me or just telling me that to make me back off?"

"A little of both really" Eddward says letting the towel drop.

"Don't distract me!"

"Distract you? I would never" Eddward snickers, abandoning the dresser in favor of the duffle bag on the floor. He bends down shuffling through it.

"You bastard... You know exactly what you're doing. Quit playing around and come over here" Kevin quips.

Eddward stands want walks over "Yes, Mon Cher. How may I help you?"

"Vous pouvez m'aider en se débarrassant de mon hardon que tu m'as donné" Kevin grabbed Eddward's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, in his lap. (You can help me by getting rid of my hardon that you gave me.)

"Que je vous ai donné ? Je ne contrôle pas votre amour de mon corps" Eddward chuckles lightly kissing the ginger. (I gave that to you? I do not control your love of my body)

"Oh really now? Bend over naked all the time do we? I think I would have noticed that" Kevin bucked his hips up. Eddward chuckles and grinds into the ginger "No but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I would love for you to ride me, baby" Kevin grinned salaciously, grabbing Eddward's ass and pulling him forward.

Eddward chuckles "Oh would you now?" he says leaning forward and biting the ginger's ear "Strip then."

Releasing Eddward's ass, Kevin was able to slide his jeans and boxers off without having Eddward move. Lifting his hips to get them off, he grinds against his sexy vampire with a grin. Eddward moans softly "S'il vous plaît me prendre" he whispers. (Please take me)

"Volontiers" Kevin brought Eddward in for a kiss while he quickly lubed himself up. Breaking the kiss, Kevin guided him to raise his hips and he lined himself up. He started with a slow push in. (Happily)

"Mon amour…" Eddward moans growing impatient and slamming himself down on the cock.

Kevin moans and laughs softly "I love when you do that." Grabbing Eddward's hips and rocking them to their own beat. Eddward moans digging his nails in the ginger's shoulders. Kevin lifts his hips to meet each of Eddward's thrusts and releases a deep moan, trying to be as quiet as possible. "You gotta be quiet, babe. Don't want Danny or Marie to hear again, right?" He chuckles

Kevin hits Eddward's prostate and he bites down on the wolf's shoulder to suppress a scream of pleasure. Kevin kept the pace, holding Eddward's hips tightly before flipping him on his back and setting a slow pace, wanting to draw some pitiful whines from the vampire.

Eddward groans quietly "Kevin… Please…"

"J'adore quand vous gémissez pour moi" Kevin growls in Eddward's ear before slamming back in and setting a brutal pace. (I love it when you moan for me)

"Fuck Kevin..." he moans on a whine bucking up trying to get more friction.

The said redhead reached down and grasped Eddward's cock, stroking it with his thrusts. He bent down and bit into the vampire's neck, right into one of the inked lines on his left side. Eddward gasps and opens their bond in surprise causing a wall of pleasure to crash down on the red head.

"Shit..." Kevin moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic, nailing Eddward's prostate every time. He feels everything coming from Edd. He feels his claws on his back and his thighs wrapped around his waist, he feels the pleasure he is giving Eddward echoed back. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"I...I'm cumming..." Eddward moans desperately trying to be quiet. Kevin thrusts a few more times before slamming in and stilling, moaning quietly into Eddward's neck. Eddward's climax hits him and he rips the sheets thankfully he hadn't changed them to the new ones yet.

Kevin slowly pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed. Breathing getting back to normal, he grabbed the towel and wiped himself off before handing it to Eddward. Pulling his sweats on, Kevin asked "You think they're asleep?"

Eddward shrugs as he slips on a pair of sweatpants "I do not know, Love." Kevin walks out quietly into the living room and sure enough, Marie and Daniel were fast asleep. Marie was scrunched up on one half of the couch with Daniel on the other. Kevin grabbed the small red head and placed him on the loveseat, covering him up before leaving back to his own room.

Eddward is lying in bed trying to recover from the sex."They were both out on the couch, it looked pretty uncomfortable. I put Danny on the loveseat and they both seemed a bit more comfortable" he laughed. Eddward smiles softly "Good."

"How's your arm? You need anything before I get into bed?" Eddward shakes his head "No, I need to be in your arms though."

"They're always open for you and only you" Kevin brings Eddward close and kisses his temple.

Eddward smiles "I am so happy for once."

"Me too, let's get some sleep. Start fresh when we wake up" Eddward nods and kisses the wolf as they drift off to sleep.


	32. Anger

They drifted off to sleep peacefully, reconnected with each other and their bond stronger than ever. Their little pack was together again and they were grateful for it but it out Kevin on edge.

Whatever happens from here, they need to be prepared.

Alistar has been searching for hours now and is growing weary as well as irritated and then just out of the corner of his eye, he catches a pile of blonde and rusty red and moves forward, indeed finding Nazz.

"You look pathetic. Where is the red head and his brother? If Eddward did this to you, surely they are with you."

"It wasn't... Eddward. Kevin did this..." she said, trying to get up but failing and collapsing on the ground again.

"What?!" Alistar growls "then what use are you to me?!" he asks, standing up and kicking her into a tree.

Nazz cried out as her back hit the tree and she collapsed on the ground again. "I'm sorry! I can't get to Eddward without Kevin killing me. He's strong her than I am..."

Alistar growls and storms forward picking her up by her neck. "You are useless. You always were. We had to track you down after the attack and then none of the experiments took to you and when one finally did we had to keep injecting you because it wears off too fast. Your body is weak, you are weak. I don't know why I thought you would be up for this task" he growls throwing her again.

"I can't hurt Kevin... I can't! I care about him too much..." she tries to get her feet under her and lift herself up but everything hurts and she's pretty sure she heard a solid crack with the last hit on her leg.

"Because you are weak!" Alistar growls back handing her. "He feels nothing for you! And yet you can't seem to do anything to change that!" He says throwing her

"You don't decide who you fall in love with. It's predetermined before you're born. I can't change that!"

"Bull shit! The thing you call 'love' is purely overwhelming fondness for another person. True love does not exist" Alistar hisses, picking her up by her neck again.

"You can kill me, it doesn't change the fact that you're wrong... You're wrong about love, you're wrong about Eddward, you're wrong about everything!" Nazz gathered as much energy as she could and lashed out at him with her three good feet. Catching her claws in his arm and chest, she ripped flesh and blood poured out. Once she hit the ground she scrambled and was gone into the woods. She had to find a place to recover.

Meanwhile at the safe house...

"C'mon please!" Marie begs Kevin who is staring her down.

"Why?"

"Because I missed him and I wanna and it will do him good to hunt with someone other than you." Marie says.

"Mon Cher, let her. It will give us alone time" Eddward points out.

"Pleeeeaaasssse Kevin!" Daniel begged, hugging his arm and staring at him with his big green eyes. Kevin looked down at him and sighed. He loved Daniel and would do anything for him and some more alone time with Eddward is always a good thing... As long as Marie is careful... "Fine, BUT watch his leg!"

Marie nods picking him up and swinging him around "yes!" Eddward chuckles discreetly grabbing the larger ginger's ass.

Kevin tried to not react to the grope but it did turn him on. Damn Eddward... "Be careful, Marie! Rest if you need to, Danny!" Marie and Daniel nod and run off, leaving Eddward and Kevin alone. "What ever should we do with all this extra time…?"

"You're an ass... What's wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean, my love?" Eddward snickers.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kevin grins, pushing Eddward back into a wall. "You wanted my undivided attention?"

Eddward chuckles as the wolf wraps his hand around his throat "I did indeed, good sir, and it looks as though I have it." He says pulling the ginger's sweat pants forward so their hips connected. Kevin moans a little before smirking and pulling Eddward towards him by his throat, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss.

"Daniel, stay closer to me, honey. Your brother will kill me if you don't" Marie scolds lightly.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna hunt?!" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Anything you want to!" Marie chuckles.

"I want a challenge, Marie!"

"Hmmmmm let's hunt a buck then" Marie suggests.

"Where do we find them?"

"We track them" Marie says, pointing to some deer tracks.

"I just smell them out right? I just got good at smelling them out and telling the difference between animals."

Marie nods "Yeah, but you wanna pay attention to the tracks and be quick and quiet about it too" she instructs.

Daniel nods in affirmative and starts to track, but every time he would get close he would lose track of it or he would make a noise that would scare it off. After the 5th escaped buck, Daniel plopped down on his butt and let out a frustrated cry, his tail hitting the ground in agitation and his ears back.

Marie come up "Sweetie, you're being too impatient. Don't get so excited when you get close, just stay calm and stealthy then after you kill it, get excited!" Marie says trying to help.

"I can't do it! You, Kevin, and Eddward make it look so easy!"

"Oh c'mon Danny, you can't compare yourself to us. Eddward and I have several hundred years under our belt and your brother has several years on you, too. It just takes practice… C'mon, one more try!" she says encouragingly.

Puffing his cheeks out slightly and pouting "I don't wanna but fine." He started sniffing around until he caught the whiff of something tangy and metallic-like. 'Blood' he thought. He followed the scent, it was getting stronger by the second and he was getting excited. Suddenly, he looks up and sees a blonde woman lying in a pool of her own blood, hardly breathing.

"Whatcha find there Danny?" Marie asks noticing the little wolf staring at something.

"A lady, she's hurt"

"What?!" Marie exclaims running forward and looking at her. "She smells familiar..." she says as she looks the blonde over.

"She is the one who attacked Eddward... She looks really hurt." Daniel said sadly.

Marie sighs and shrugs "Oh well, let's go Danny."

"Marie... We can't just leave her here…"

"Daniel... Sweetie, she is an enemy... She tried to kill Eddward" she says gently, trying to get him to understand.

"But I remember her... She was trapped like me..."

"Yes but you didn't try to kill Eddward, baby boy" she points out.

"I wanna see if she's dead..." Daniel trotted carefully over.

"Danny stop! Get over here..." she says following him.

Daniel ignores her and goes over to the blonde's body, sniffing and trying to figure out if she is really dead or not. When he couldn't figure it out, he called to Marie. "Marie! I think she's dead! Can we eat her?"

"No, you don't know where she's been. She could be dirty!" Marie exclaims.

Daniel pouts before looking back to Nazz and whining a little bit. He puts his front feet on her chest and pushes down causing Nazz to cough and wheeze loudly. Daniel gets startled and runs over her to Marie, causing her to cry out in pain, and hid behind Marie.

Marie sighs "I told you not to mess with her. C'mon Danny, lets go home"

"But she's hurt, shouldn't we help her?"

"No, sweetie. She just tried to kill Eddward" Marie reminds him.

"I remember her at the compound. She was pretty nice to me and didn't hurt me when everyone else did. She talked to me when we were in the cages. I just remembered her face..."

Marie sighs "But she tried to kill Edd…" Daniel gave her a pleading look, leveling his big green eyes on her. "Oh c'mon Danny… don't look at me like that..."

"Please Marie... She was always nice to me. I can't be mean in return."

Marie sighs "Well... Alright..." She groans

"Thanks Marie!" Daniel smiles happily. Marie carefully picks up the woman. "You are telling Kevin and Eddward though" she says sternly.

"'Kay!"

They arrive back at the house and Marie carries her in, thanking God that Eddward and Kevin are nowhere to be found…Yet. Eddward is passed out from the evenings strenuous activities and only wakes up for a moment when the door opens. "Mon Cher, go check?" he asks falling back to sleep.

"Fine..." Kevin groans and puts some pants on before walking out into the living room. Seeing Marie and Daniel hunched over a figure on the sofa, he walks over and jumps away when he sees the face. "Why is she HERE?! Are you crazy?! Eddward is going to flip shit!" Kevin harshly whispers!

Marie sighs "I know! Explain that to him!" she hisses, pointing to Danny who sticks his tongue out at her.

"You have lost your ever loving MIND... What is wrong with you? She tried to kill Eddward! TWICE!"

"But she was nice to me and she helped keep me company at the compound! I didn't remember at first but I finally did after the last time I saw her, she was in the cages with me and would talk to me when they would inject us with things to help calm me. She was nice to me so I had to be nice to her!"

Kevin groans and sighs in defeat... "You're telling Eddward then. I'm not getting blamed for this."

"'Kay!" Daniel smiles.

When Kevin doesn't come back, Eddward gets suspicious and gets up. Throwing pants on and grabbing a knife, he headed out to the hallway. Hearing voices, he follows them to the living room seeing it's just his mate, his little brother and Marie. He steps in, still holding the knife "What's going on?"

"Danny has something to tell you" Kevin immediately says, pointing to the little red pup sitting on Kevin's feet. Daniel eyes the vampire, wondering how to start. Suddenly, Nazz started to wake up and groaned in pain.

Eddward cocks an eyebrow looking past everyone while Marie discreetly gets behind the love seat and just as she expected "WHY IS SHE IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Eddward growls tightening his grip on his knife with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"That's a very good question. Ask him and her. THEY brought her here." Kevin backed out of the way.

Eddward stares down the little wolf, not seeing Marie anywhere "Why. Is. She. In. My. House?" he asks calmly. His eyes turning purple with suppressing rage having to remind himself Daniel is a child. Marie comes out of her hiding place "Now Edd..." she says, trying to calm him down "Do. Not. Marie." he growls. "WHY? Explain now!"

"We found her in the woods and she is really hurt. I thought she was dead at first and Marie said we couldn't eat her. I remember her, Eddward! I remember her from the compound! Our cages were right next to each other's. She would talk to me after they mean doctors would inject us with stuff. She would always be super nice to me when everyone else didn't care or would be mean. I needed her when they took my Mom away! Please help her! I don't have my healing abilities yet otherwise I would. I'm sorry..." Daniel gave a pleading looking towards Eddward, hoping it has the same effect that it does with Marie and Kevin.

"... She may stay..." Eddward sighs "but!" Eddward says holding his finger up "she is not my responsibility. I will have nothing to do with her!" he says walking back to his room a dark cloud over his head.

After hearing the bedroom door shut, Kevin turned to Daniel "Thanks, you know I share a bed with him, right? Where am I gonna sleep tonight?"

Ignoring him, Daniel looks to Nazz "Kevin, she needs help getting better."

"Tough shit. Half of those wounds are from me! She got her ass into this, she can get out."

"That's not what we were taught, Kevin..."

"I don't care!"

"Kevin..."

"Daniel… No!"

Daniel level a glance at Marie "Marie..."

"Oh no! That's the same look that got me into this!" Marie says shaking her head "You don't know what he's like when he is like this, kid..."

"But I can't heal her myself!"

"I don't feel like getting stabbed though!" Marie whines knowing that when Eddward gets like this he tends to get a little too friendly with a knife.

Daniel turns back to Kevin "You go ask him to help heal her. I ain't goin' and getting hit or stabbed. No thanks." Kevin snapped.

Marie snickers "I don't think he will let anyone in there but you right now, Kevin."

"Why are you trying to get me hurt? I've been nice to you since you came back!"

"I'm not!" Marie says defensively "I'm just stating what you and I both know, dude..."

"But I don't wanna... damnit!" Kevin whines but gets up and walks to the bedroom. He knocks first before opening the door "It's me, don't stab me!" Eddward growls and burrows further into the sheets.

"I know you're angry, I am too. But if you don't go and stop her bleeding, she's gonna bleed all over the couch."

"Dually noted. I will get a slip cover for the couch" Eddward growls.

"Edd..."

"No."

"If she dies, you're gonna be the one that has to explain to Danny why you didn't help her. He knows you are the only one here with medical knowledge. He can't heal yet..."

"I told him she is not my responsibility, I did not bring her here. She tried to kill me... twice!" Eddward laughs in out rage.

"How many times did I try to kill you and you still took me in. Look, normally I wouldn't care but since she helped Danny get through the Hell he went through then I'm willing to hear her out. Maybe she has some information that will help. If she was held with Danny, then she may know more concrete information." Kevin gets up "if you don't want to help then fine, but since she helped Danny, I owe it to her to at least get her on the road to recovery before leaving her to fend for herself."

He leaves the room and goes back to the living room. "I don't know if that worked or not but let's try dressing some of her wounds a bit. You can practice on your healing..."

"Is Eddward mad?" Daniel asked, sadly.

"Yeah, you could say that, but it's okay." Kevin picked him up and Daniel's little arms and legs wrapped around him in a tight hug. "You're okay, brat" Kevin laughed.

Eddward sighs and gets up knowing Kevin is right and catches the last bit before coming out "Do not touch my medical supplies" he says walking into the room.

"Well, then it's a good thing you came out then."

"Out of the room so I can work on her in peace." Eddward snip,s Marie knowing that tone exits the room and going into the kitchen.

"Come on, Danny. Let's go have fun outside, k?" Kevin carried him outside to play some training games. Leaving the cranky vampire to do his worse, but best, work in peace.


	33. Prepared

Eddward sighs, roughly sliding the wolf off the couch, causing a thud before he goes and gets his medical supplies and begins his work.

Nazz cries out when she hits the floor and opens her eyes a little. She sees the vampire that claimed the heart of the person she loved. She immediately felt bad for both times she tried to kill him.

"You owe the small one a life debt" Eddward says coldly when he senses the girl is awake.

"Danny?"

"Yes." Eddward says, being none too gentle with her.

"He can..." She winces "...be quite convincing. I'm really sorry I attacked you. I th-" Nazz grunts and hisses through her teeth "...thank you very much."

"Do not thank me. You have the rest of this house's inhabitants to thank. If it were up to me, you would have died" he says bluntly. He rips her shirt and bra off and tossing the rags to the side as he feels for cracked ribs. "And spare your pathetic apologies. The only reason you are apologizing at all is because you think you are about to die."

Nazz cries out at a particularly sharp pain "If I'd known that he was as crazy as he is, things would have been different."

"Hmm congratulations you have a broken rib" Eddward says continuing to check her ribs "To whom are you referring to precisely?" he say in a bored tone.

"The Head of Science and Technology... 'The King Himself' quote unquote..." Nazz rolled her eyes "The Root of All Evil is what he really is... Dr. Alistair Anderson."

Eddward had her sat up bandaging her ribs and chest when he heard this and accidentally pulled the bandages to tight "Excuse me, what was that name again?"

Nazz breathes heavily and wheezed "Alistair Anderson?"

"It all makes sense..." Eddward says quietly as he loosens the bandages a little and finishes wrapping her and moving on, feeling the rest of her upper body to see if there were any more broken bones.

"What all makes sense? You know about him wanting to kill off vampire and werewolves?"

"It does not concern you what I do and do not know" Eddward says cutting her questions off as he gets to the right arm.

"Of course, sorry" Nazz just tried to keep her head down and be quiet. She didn't want to piss him off anymore. Eddward slowly trails down her right leg as Nazz jumps. "It's broken! Please..."

Eddward cocks an eyebrow "I could tell you that I have to reset it and that I'm sorry it's going to hurt..." he says getting into position to set it. "However, that last part would be a lie." he hisses as he resets it.

Nazz screamed but quickly bit her lip, drawing more blood. "Damnit that hurt!"

"Yes, I suspect it would" Eddward chuckles getting the stuff ready for the casA noise outside caught their attention. They look out the window to see Kevin, in his human form, running backwards and a impish little red wolf chasing after him. Not ten seconds later, there was a squeal from Daniel as Kevin came at him, fully transformed. "I'm glad they found each other again. I made sure the Danny remembered him while we were being held." Eddward stays silent as he puts the cast on.

"Thank you for taking care of them and consequently me. I know you don't want to hear it but I wanted to tell you as much. You mean a lot to Kevin and I was stupid for listening to Alistair. I'm sorry."

Eddward rolls his eyes "Your words mean nothing to me. You step out of line again, I'll slit your throat. As it is, you owe them your life. I would have let you die the slow painful death that was approaching you and, just so you know, even if in the highly unlikely event that you did kill me you would never have had Kevin." he says standing up and turning to walk away.

"...I know that now..." She had fucked up bad and she was sure that there was no way she would ever be welcomed.

Eddward walks into the kitchen grabbing a blood pack. "She needs lean meat. Doe would be best" he says to Marie and leaves without another word to eat and shower in peace. Marie walks out side and sighs watching the two boys.

Kevin had pinned Daniel to the ground 4 times and he was muddy and exhausted. "How much trouble am I in?" Kevin says to Marie.

"I dunno all he said was that she needed lean meat. He said doe would be best but he was covered in blood from elbows down and didn't look at all pleased when he grabbed and blood pack and went to shower..." Marie says sadly knowing she pissed off her friend.

Kevin sighed and looked to Daniel. "You ready to hunt?"

"Yes!"

"He is completely blocking me out right now. I think it's best if we all leave for a bit." Kevin glanced towards Marie. "Come with us, Marie!" Daniel runs over to her to put a muddy paw print on her jeans.

Marie giggles and nods "You ain't gotta tell me twice when he is acting like this" she says following them.

Nazz watched them walk off and longer to go with them. She just wanted to apologize to Kevin and say hi to Danny... It would be better if she left but she couldn't leave just yet. She had to heal some more. As soon as she was able, she would leave.

As Marie trails behind the two wolves, Eddward notices everyone is gone and takes the time to pick up a book to try to calm himself. Nazz pulled herself back up on the couch and laid down, trying to not jar her leg or her ribs. Everything hurt so she tried to sleep. She was woken up by a rambunctious red head and a plate of food. "Hi Nazz! Sorry I didn't remember you before, I have a bad memory sometimes. Eddward told us to get you some doe meat sooooo here! I killed it myself!" Daniel explained proudly.

"Thanks Danny. I'm glad you finally remembered me. Thank you for getting Eddward to help me and getting me this food. You're a very sweet boy."

Marie scoffs "You're damn lucky he did after what you did, Blondie."

"I know, I know... I was blinded for a moment but I finally have my moment of clarity. A little too late though..."

"Yeah, you can say that again. You put Danny and myself in danger trying to kill my mate." Kevin growls out, the moonlight coming into the window illuminated his Mark. "Danny can't hunt on his own. Without Edd and me, he would die."

"Awe, I'm getting better!" Daniel chided.

"I don't know what else you want me to say other than I'm sorry, Kevin"

"I don't know either" with that, Kevin turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom, knocking on the door before opening it. "Hey"

"What is it Kevin?" Eddward asks not looking up from his book.

"What is it? Why are you mad at me?"

"Your ex… your brother and you had the gall to ask me to treat her, but that is not all, I am just irritated at everything and that little tart had some rather interesting information that both upset and explained several things."

"And that is?"

"Pumpkin's father Alistar Anderson is behind all this."

"So what kind of information does she have?"

"Other than that, I do not know you will have to ask her" Eddward says returning to his book.

"You didn't think to ask that... Yeah, probably not real important, huh? Nah, let's just wing it! Don't worry about it babe! I'll take care of it because I know all your questions that you want answers to. Let me go do that right now, as a matter of fact. It's not like this is hard to handle or anything. You sit right there and I'll be right back, k?" Kevin turned on his heel and left with room with a slam of the door. Eddward sighs and opens his bond, sending feelings of love and regret to the wolf hoping he will come back.

Kevin stops in the hallway as he begins to feel his mate after all day of him being shut out. He sighs and groans before turning around and heading back in the bedroom. Opening the door, Kevin eyes his mate "I hate you sometimes" before crawling into bed and lying next to him.

Eddward chuckles "I know I am old and stuck in my ways and I am sorry for that, Mon Amour" he says kissing the wolf's cheek and holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry. My sarcasm gets the better of me. It's a coping mechanism, I guess." He snuggles into Eddward's side. He was exhausted... From playing and training with Daniel then hunting then dealing with a pissy Eddward, Kevin was spent.

Eddward smiles "It is alright, it is a tradeoff of sorts. You deal with me, I deal with you" he says fondly.

"I love you" Kevin pulls him in for a kiss "let's just go to bed."

Eddward kisses him a last time "Yes, Mon Cher"

And they slept for the whole night, letting their bond renew them and solidifying just a little bit more. The rest of the house slept on; only one was awake, her deep blue eyes wide on the moon as it set behind the trees. She knew she would have to get up eventually to block out the Sun that would be coming in soon but Daniel was asleep in her lap and she didn't want to move. She didn't know what to do, she was conflicted…

On one hand, she was happy she was back, she had her little family back. She had her best friend back and Daniel, who was like her own, and of course Kevin, she could tolerate him for Eddward and Danny's sake.

On the other, she was getting increasingly more aware of her own relationship status and how lonely she truly was. She hadn't had much in the way of good relationships in decades… most of her encounters were one nighters and flings. She never really felt a need to settle down. Why bother? It's not like she can ever have children… she sighed. Men wanted children and female vampires were so stingy and uppity…it made her skin crawl. She hated most people anyway so what did it matter? Marie leaned her head back against the loveseat headrest. If she could get her love life under control that would be great!

Eddward is the first to awaken groaning he gets up and goes to check on that wretched woman that Daniel and Marie brought to his house since for some reason he was now responsible for nursing her back to health he walks out and nudges her gruffly "Oi. Femme."

Without opening her eyes she rasped out "I don't know French like Kevin and Danny do... Sorry."

"Just as well all I said was 'Oi Woman.'" Eddward said rolling his eyes. "Not that I care, but how are you feeling."

"If you don't care then why ask?"

"I would not do that to someone so defenseless. There is no honor in it, even a woman like you deserves to die fighting. Perhaps another time, yes?" Eddward chuckles as he forces her to sit up "And I ask because -MY- mate and his little brother have asked me to take care of you, so here I am" he says giving a sarcastic smile as he checks the bandages.

Nazz sighs "I'm stiff and in pain... Nothing you can do about it unless you got some heavy duty painkillers."

Eddward smirks knowing he could easily get some. "No, I am afraid not you will just have to suck it up as it were" not noticing Kevin standing behind him.

"Sir..."

Eddward freezes and whips around "Ah, Mon Amour, I am just taking care of her like you asked me to" he says with a pleasant smile.

"Can I talk to you in the hall, please?" Kevin asked, leveling him with a glare.

Eddward sighs knowing that look and feeling the anger in his bond. "If you will excuse me a moment" he says curtly to the blonde. He stands up and Kevin grabs his arm roughly dragging him into the hallway. "I have stitches Kevin!" Eddward hisses quietly.

"You'll live... You know you can get pain meds. Why are you being like that?'

"Being like what Kevin" Eddward hisses, checking his arm to make sure that his stitches didn't rip.

"I do not see why I should get her them when I have a gaping hole in my arm that -SHE- caused!"

"Because I don't know what to get otherwise I would go."

Eddward growls "No, I am not doing it."

"Fine, I'll go... By myself..."

Eddward growls "Like hell you will."

"You don't wanna go. You have a gaping hole in your arm. Stay here and rest yourself. I'll bring you back something pretty."

"You are not going" Eddward says firmly.

"Eddward..." Kevin sighs and turns toward his mate "I love you, I really do, but she needs pain meds and, God forbid, if something else happens and someone else gets really injured. What if Danny needs them or I do? Be reasonable."

Eddward sighs "Yes, very well" he says irritated. He heads out to the living room, crossing his arms. "I have decided to go into town and get you pain killers" he says in a bored monotone.

Kevin walks in behind him chuckling "Really? Come on, let's go. Are you ready?"

"Yes I suppose" Eddward sighs as he strolls to the door, smacking Kevin's ass on the way out.

"Hey!... Ok. Retribution, good sir...remember that!" as he closes the door and transforms. "Where are we going, Mr. Jealous?"

Eddward chuckle "Just follow me, Pup" he says, taking off into the direction of a different town since he couldn't hit the same hospital twice in one year.

Kevin followed and made a mental list of the things he was going get when they were in town. He was going make sure he got his retribution. They got to town and Eddward immediately heads towards the hospital.

Kevin separated from him and went to a different kind of supply store. He had been to this town and store before so he knew exactly what I was looking for and where to find it. He took to his human form and got the lock open, he was in and out in 65 seconds with the stuff in his pack.

Eddward didn't notice the ginger disappear until he came out of the hospital "What the hell…?" he growls shooting of to find him.

Kevin was stalking some human teenagers, taking immense enjoyment out of their discomfort, when he felt annoyance coming from his mate. Tail and ears dropping from his lost fun, he sighs before going to find Eddward.

Eddward spots him "Where the hell were you?!" Eddward growls.

"I had to get some stuff and then I was waiting for you but got bored so I was messing with some teenagers. I got them over there pissing themselves in fear!" Kevin laughs.

Eddward sighs "This is why we cannot have nice things." Flitting off towards the woods, he asks "What did you get anyway?"

"You'll see..." Kevin grins and picks up the pace to be ahead of Eddward.

Eddward quirks a brow suspiciously "Why so eager mon amour?"

"I wanna see Danny" Kevin lies.

"You know I can tell you are partially lying" Eddward growls.

Kevin ignores him and continues to the safe house stopping on the porch and transforms again, holding his pack close on his shoulder.

"Why are you being so protective of that..." Eddward asks suspiciously stepping forward and reaching for it.

"Sir! I said you'll find out and you will... Later" Kevin slaps his hand away.

Eddward pulls his hand back shaking it "Fine, very well." he says entering the house.

Kevin enters behind him and squeezes past him, rubbing his crotch against Eddward's ass nonchalantly. Eddward notices and growls seductively as the wolf passes. He walks into the living room where Daniel and Marie are wrestling and Nazz is watching "Both of you out if you are going to behave like animals. She needs rest." He chuckles teasingly as Marie flips him off.

Kevin walks back in, stuff hidden, plucked Daniel off Marie. "You eat?"

"No…"

"Let's go get some food from the kitchen then!" they walk out.


	34. The beginning

Eddward tosses Nazz the pills "One every four to six hours depending on your pain level" he says as they land next her.

"Edd, c'mon… Be nice." Marie says opening the bottle and handing Nazz one "Ya got somethin' to drink Blondie?" she asks.

"No..." Nazz muttered. She was just going to deal with taking the pills dry but it appears she has another person working on her side, even just a little bit.

"Whatever… she needs meat and water" Eddward says running off to find a quick meal in the woods Marie sighs. "I'll be right back" she says getting up she grabs some doe and water then returns "Here..."

"Thank you... Marie, right?" Nazz took the pills and water.

Marie nods "Yea, that's my name."

"Well, thanks for the water and food. Did you help Danny bring me back?"

"Yea, uh, I actually carried you..." Marie says awkwardly.

"Well, thank you very much. I would have died if it wasn't for you and Danny. You are close to Eddward?"

"I'm pretty much his only friend though he is pissed off at me right now" Marie chuckles.

"Because of me, I'm assuming..." Nazz sighs.

"Yea but, hey, don't worry about it" Marie says dismissively.

"He hates me, doesn't he? I guess I can't blame him. I did try to kill him twice..." Nazz asked sadly.

"Twice?! Whoa, I didn't know about that!" Marie says awkwardly "Yea, that would definitely explain why he is acting that way, but don't worry about it. Give him time, he may be a cantankerous old man and stuck in his ways and his bedside manner could use some work… Where was I going with this?... Oh right... He'll come around if you earn his trust" she finishes confidently.

"I don't know how I earn his trust. I honestly don't know how long I will be around here anyway. I don't want to stress anyone out and I don't think that Eddward will calm down until I am gone. If Eddward is pissed or stressed, Kevin will follow and then Danny..."

Marie sighs "Just keep doing what you're doing and eventually he will calm down. Trust me, I've known him for over a hundred years, I know how he gets" she says soothingly.

"So him and Kevin are mated, Danny of course would go with Kevin, where do you come in? You live here with them?"

"Me? Well I go where Edd goes he is like a brother to me" Marie says telling a half truth. "But I know he is acting ridiculous right now."

"I don't blame him. The first time I really thought he was attacking Kevin because I didn't know they were together. The second time was all me and my stupid self. Believing that sham of a doctor."

"Hey... We all make mistakes but you do realize that if Eddward dies, Kevin dies, and Danny would be alone right?" Marie asks.

"That's what they were talking about? How does that work?"

"It's a very old ritual that bonds soul mates. If not for vampires as old as Eddward and I, it would not be known. The ritual bonds them mentally and physically and the only thing is, you should never lose your soul mate so if one dies the other follows" Marie explains.

"So, if by some miraculous feat I did manage to kill him, Kevin would have died and Danny would have been left with you?"

"Well yea the thing is, they told me I died but I don't remember it. All I remember is a burning house and then I was walking in the woods and I guess I showed up for the second attack so if you had succeeded the first time he would have been alone" Marie says thoughtfully.

"I feel so bad about that. I care about Danny and Kevin even though I can never get with him. I'm not normally like that, I don't break up happy homes."

Marie quirks a brow "Hey, don't worry about it. I mean look at what I did, I sat there and told both of them point blank they didn't belong together and did everything in my power besides trying to kill Kevin to tear them apart and look at where I am now."

"I hope you're right..." Nazz looked down trodden. She wanted to stay and be a part of a pack again. You get lonely after a while... She wanted interaction again. That's probably why she clung desperately to Alistair and his cronies. Before she could question Marie farther, a small little redhead came running in and stopped in front of the couch. "Hi Nazz! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for looking out for me" she smiled.

"I hope you've chilled out and not gonna try to kill my mate anymore." Kevin quipped. Nazz looked into Kevin's eyes

"No, I'm not gonna try to kill him anymore. Im sorry..."

Marie chuckled "Well now, don't I feel out of place? I'll just be going out hunting now" Marie says standing up and stretching. "And Blondie? I am very rarely wrong" she says with a wink as she heads towards the door.

Daniel looks to Kevin once Marie left. "Where did Eddward go?"

"Probably to eat, prime hunting time for him. Why don't you go watch for him out the front?" Kevin offered.

"Can I practice tracking?"

"You may but you can NOT leave the front of the house, ya hear me? If I have to come look for you I am not gonna be a happy camper. Come back in if you see anyone other than Marie or Eddward."

" 'Kay!" Daniel transformed and took off into the front bushes, sniffing around and tracking some smaller creatures.

Kevin watches from the front window. "I'm really sorry, Kevin."

"I've already forgiven you. It's my prickly mate that you gotta try to persuade."

Eddward notices the little wolf before the little wolf noticed him. He smiles and pounces on the little one, tickling him not knowing he was being watched.

Daniel squeals and moves to get away. He knew this had to be Eddward or Marie. Soon Daniel was lifted and he figured it was Eddward... Marie wasn't this tall. He flipped around to look at his face. "Hi Eddward!"

"Mon petit! Hello!" Eddward says chuckling fondly as he holds the young wolf and nuzzles into his soft fur for a few moments before pulling back with a horrified look to his face. "What have you been rolling in?! When was the last time you had a bath?!"

"I chased a squirrel under the house and got all itchy so I had to roll in the dirt" Daniel smiled, very proud of himself. "I caught the squirrel though!"

Eddward sighs "Come you, it is bath time" he says sternly walking into the house.

Kevin hears the door open but had sensed Eddward approaching before he attacked Daniel. "Hey babe... You find Daniel?" He looked to Eddward and laughed. Daniel had managed to swipe a muddy smear over Eddward's cheek.

Eddward sighs "Yes, I found him and he found the crawl space" he says looking at the small pup. "Bath, now" he says walking towards the bathroom.

"He is really good with him" Nazz says quietly having watched the exchange outside from her perch on the couch.

"He is... When I found Danny, I was concerned that he wouldn't accept him but he immediately picked him up, carried him home, and gave him a bath. Danny really loves him" Kevin looks back to her. "Just keep trying, he'll come around eventually"

"You... You think?" Nazz asks hopefully, knowing that if Kevin said it about his mate it would be true, not that she didn't trust Marie.

"Yeah. He can be an asshole but he is fiercely loyal and loves hard. Once you're on his good side, you're there for good."

Nazz nods smiling widely before a squeaky clean ball of fluff bounds into the room tackling Kevin onto the floor.

"Hi!"

"You're so fluffy! I love it!" Kevin nuzzled into Daniel's fur, while Daniel giggled. "Now I'm tired."

Marie walks in a second later and Daniel walks over to her abandoning his brother. "MarMar, I'm tired" he says looking up at her.

"Oooohhhh poor baby... C'mon, we'll go to sleep" she says picking him up.

"Well, I see where I stand in this relationship"

"Awe Big Red, don't be so glum" Marie snickers. "I'm sorry, Big Brother. I'm just so sleepy and MarMar smells nice" he says nuzzling into her.

"Going to sleep sounds like a great idea, Danny" Nazz smiles before laying slowly down. "Everyone should go to sleep... That sounds like a great idea" Kevin mused

Marie chuckles and lays on the love seat with Danny on top of her, already asleep. "Yea yea later Red" she says yawning.

Kevin figured he had better find his mate... Retribution was to be had and all. He turned to find Eddward right behind him, shirtless. "Do you have to be so creepy?"

Eddward quirks an eyebrow "I was not trying to be my apologies" he says turning and walking away towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kevin whispered in his ear, his hands running along Eddward's sides and stomach.

Eddward suppresses a groan "To the bedroom, Mon Amour" he says leaning back into him and his hands.

"Hope you weren't planning on sleeping..." Kevin smirked and he started to push and walk with Eddward to their bedroom.

Eddward smirks "Oh? What pray tell did you have in mind?"

"A little payback and a little lovin'."

"Pay back for what?" Eddward says as he is pushed into the room.

"Making me beg for you... Tonight, you're gonna be begging for me."

Eddward chuckles "It has been a few decades since I have begged. I look forward to your attempt."

"Never disappointed before, don't aim to start now" Kevin kicked the bedroom door shut and bit down on Eddward's neck, drinking in the thick, red blood the flowed in. Eddward moans, clutching the wolf's shoulders tightly, he fucking loved it when the wolf did this.

Kevin detached himself and grabbed his pack, hitting Eddward in the chest lightly with it. "You better be in this when I get back from my shower" and he turned and left with a smirk.

Eddward looks in the pack and goes bright read "What the absolute fuck!?"


	35. Retribution

During his shower, all he could do was laugh and hope that Edd actually did wear what he got him. Even if he didn't, he was still gonna make him beg.

Eddward sighs, he knows he has been an absolute shit lately and Kevin had gotten the brunt of it. He continues to stare into the pack until he hears the water turn off. he sighs again and groans 'this is for Kevin, this is for Kevin, this is for Kevin' he thinks as he puts it on.

The redhead just had a towel around his waist when he came back into the bedroom and his jaw dropped and he instantly started to harden. "Holy..." was all he could manage. The black corset and tight boy shorts was so much a thing right now. Eddward sighs and steps forward closing the red head's mouth.

"It is rude to gawk, darling."

"I can't help it... I did good! I'm getting you more of these!" Kevin reached out and grabbed Eddward's hips, rubbing himself against Eddward. He captured the vampire's lips in a deep kiss and pushed him back onto the bed.

Eddward growled into the kiss. "Do not get any ideas. This is me apologizing to you for being an ass as of late" he says, grinding back into the ginger.

"You can be an ass to me all the time of this is what I get as an apology" Kevin sassed as he moved between Eddward's thighs and grinded down against him. Eddward moans and wraps his arms around the ginger's neck.

Kevin kisses him and palms Eddward's cock through the underwear, feeling for a particular item that he acquired. Not feeling it and not particularly surprised, he breaks the kiss and pulls back. "It seems that you forgot one thing..."

Eddward groans "Mon Amour, I do not even know what that contraption is let alone how to put it on or use it."

Kevin laughs as he gets up and moves to get his pack. "You've never used one before? I find that hard to believe..."

"Before you it was fifty years since I last slept with someone" Eddward says quietly as he props himself up on his elbows watching the ginger.

Kevin takes his towel off and takes out two snap-on cockrings, snapping one of himself and holding the other one out for Eddward. "These are awesome... You'll love them."

Eddward takes the ring and looks at it "How... does it work?" he asks, not seeing exactly how Kevin put it on.

"Just snap it around the base of your penis. It makes everything more intense" Kevin snapped it around Eddward's cock at the base, stroking him a few times. He starts kissing and biting Eddward's neck, not drawing breaking skin, but enough to make him moan. Eddward moans at the ginger's touches, kisses, and bites still unsure of the ring around his member.

"Just relax and ignore the ring for now, babe." Kevin kisses down Eddward's neck to his chest, biting each nipple. Running his hands down Eddward's sides, squeezing his hips and kissing each hip bone. Eddward moans grabbing the bed sheets arching up into the ginger's sinful kisses and bites

The redhead moans, watching his mate moan and writhe under his ministrations. Chewing lightly on patch of skin above his cock before skipping over and biting the inside of each of his thighs, licking the small traces of blood that flowed out.

Eddward gasps in pleasure and surprise "Kevin..."

"Love when you moan my name like that..." another kiss to an inner thigh before Kevin lifts himself and kisses the head of Eddward's cock. Quickly taking bit my bit into his mouth and throat, sucking and stroking in tandem with each other.

Eddward's eyes fly open and he moans loudly before slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the moans the red head was eliciting out of him. The mouth on his cock just felt so damn good and his is trying his best not to thrust up into the tight warm mouth.

Kevin raked his teeth along the vein on the underside of his cock before popping off "Lemme hear you, babe. Don't hold them in."

"The... house..." Eddward moans softly muffled by his hand.

"Danny and Nazz were given a sleep aid and I told Marie to go to 'sleep'. I wanna hear you" the redhead took all of Eddward in one go and sucked hard on his way up.

Eddward moans loudly thrashing his head back and forth trying to absorb the pleasure "MON DIEU!"

Kevin comes off Eddward with a long suck and lets him flop onto his stomach. "Come here" he grabs to top of the corset, pulling the vampire to him. Just like the first time on their boulder, he sat back on his knees and brought Eddward to him. Kissing the raven before pushing him down his body. Eddward smirks as he comes face to face with the red head's stiff member and falls on it, sucking harshly as he brings a hand to cup his balls.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Kevin moaned, running a hard through his mate's dark hair. He thrusted shallowly into Eddward's throat, enjoying the heat and tightness. Eddward moans and relaxes his throat letting the ginger fuck his mouth as he continues to suck and massage his balls.

Kevin knotted his hand in the dark curls and pulled him up to gaze into Eddward's ice blue eyes. "You're amazing" Kevin admonishes and he kisses Eddward deep and passionately. Breaking the kiss, he brings two fingers to Eddward's mouth with a single command "Suck." Eddward smiles and takes the fingers into his mouth, eagerly sucking on them and twirling his tongue around them, moaning at the thought of what was going to happen next.

Kevin pulls his fingers from Eddward's mouth carefully. Ripping the boy shorts off of him with a low growl, leaned his head down to lick and suck on a sweet spot on Eddward's neck while his wet fingers slid inside him.

Eddward moans loudly "Yes... Kevin, more..."

Pulling back, he took his fingers out and flipped Eddward onto his hands and knees, rubbing himself against his ass.

"Kevin..." Eddward moans gripping the sheets.

"You gotta tell me what you want"

"You."

Kevin pressed in just a bit until the head popped in and stalled, waiting for the outburst that normally accompanies this act.

"For the love of God Kevin" Eddward growl/moans.

The red head grabs Eddward's hips and slowly eases his way in, inch by agonizing inch. "Crier pour moi... Crier pour moi de vous basier dans ce matelas... Prie pour elle!" (Scream for me… Scream for me to fuck you into this mattress… Beg for it!)

"Please, for the love of god, fuck me just… Fuck me into this mattress, please!" Eddward growls out in pleasure, trying to back up into the ginger.

Kevin tightens his grip on Eddward's hips and slams in to the hilt, moaning and grinning hearing Eddward cry out. Setting a slow pace, his goal was to drive Eddward insane.

Eddward moans "Fuck yes! Your cock is so damn big!"

Kevin moans and thrusts roughly into the raven in front of him, picking up the pace and making his mate make delicious noises, making pleasure shoot straight down his spine and pool in his belly.

Eddward, normally so cool, hard, and collected, turns into a ball of putty and bends to the will of this wolf. He loses control of himself all too easy and it both scares and excites him greatly. "FUCK KEVIN!" Eddward practically screams in ecstasy as the wolf found his prostate. Kevin growls and thrusts harder, picking up the pace, biting into the back of Eddward's neck savagely, pulling back and pounding into him.

Eddward's arms give out on him and he ends up face first into the mattress as his climax build and finally just when he thinks he is about to cum, he doesn't. "What…?" he moans desperately, trying to form a sentence.

Kevin grins widely as he watches his mate struggle with this new sensation. He leans down to Eddward's ear, biting it before asking "What's wrong, babe? What do you need?"

"I... I can't... Fuck... What did you do?!" Eddward asks between gasps and moans.

"I wanna hear you beg for it. Beg and I'll make you cum."

Eddward growls "No" he says gripping the sheets hard.

"Come on, babe" Kevin slows his thrusts to small and shallow.

Eddward lets out a whimper that turns into a growl "I am not groveling."

"Beg for me to let you cum" Kevin delivers a savage thrust and bites into his neck.

Eddward moans and cries out, very close to giving up but he catches himself "No..."

Kevin growls, sinking his teeth in further and grabbing Eddward's cock, stroking gently. Eddward moans and finds himself trying to thrust into the ginger's hand or buck up on to his cock further. "Please..." he grits out.

"What kind of pitiful beg was that? Let me hear you scream it!" Kevin chastised before thrusting at a fast pace again and stroking him.

"Fuuuuck..." Eddward growls his knuckles turning white. "Please..." he growls a little louder.

"C'mon babe... Give me a bit more or I'll stop all together."

"No!" Eddward practically shouts

"No what?" Kevin slows to a snails crawl

"Please… Please don't stop! I need you! Fuck, I need you, just please!" Eddward begs the teasing becoming too much for him.

"There we go..." Kevin unsnaps his ring and speeds up knowing he won't last much long at all. He unsnaps Eddward's and holds on... His orgasm hits him hard and fast, and clenching and hands bruisingly tight on Eddward's hips,

Eddward's climax hits him like a ton of bricks and he screams the red head's name loudly, waking up the rest of the house. As they stilled and got their bearings, the only thing keeping Eddward on his knees was Kevin's firm grip on his hips.

"God damn..." Kevin gives a lopsided smiles and helps Edd to lie on the bed. Cleaning them up, Kevin leaned over and kissed Eddward on the side of the mouth. "I love youuuuu" he said playfully "I told you I'd get you back!"

Eddward just growls feebly then groans as there's a knock on the door "Big Brother?"

"What the shit?!" Kevin throws some pants on and cracks the door. "What are you doing up?"

The little red head is trembling "I heard Eddward scream... We all did... But Marie just gave Nazz this weird look... Is Eddward ok?"

"Yeah, kid. Eddward's fine. I just beat him in a game and he got mad. You know how he likes to win all the time. Go back to sleep, k? I'll tell Eddward to keep it down for you." Danny nods and trots away to go back to sleep.

Kevin shuts the door and turned back around to face his prickly mate, who was looking a little red. "I gave him an adult dosage and you woke him up... How does that happen?!"

Eddward shrugs "Your fault... You and that contraption."

"I didn't see you complaining"

"No, I didn't have the mind to."

"Oh so this is all my fault and I should have known better, huh?" Kevin laughed.

Eddward chuckles "Yes."

"Fine, I'll never have sex with you again."

"Noooooooooooooo…" Eddward whines flopping back on the bed.

"Now we're whining? Sir..."

"Kevin... I need you..." Eddward says quietly.

"Again?! Already?! Man, for an old guy you got the stamina of a 20 year old!" Kevin snarked playfully.

Eddward throws one of the cock rings at Kevin with a growl "Reveinir ici et me baiser vous bête!" (Get back here and fuck me, you beast)

"Want me to make ya scream again or to make love to you?"

"You decide you are in control tonight. I just need you Kevin" Eddward begs. With everything that has been going on, Nazz showing up, and Marie still alive, he feels as though his life spiraled out of control and the only thing that can ground him is the ginger standing confidently in front of him. Eddward for once in his life needed to be completely dominated as he had done to the wolf not too long ago.

Kevin crawls over him and rests between Eddward's milky thighs. He kissed him, pouring all the love he had for him. Kevin pulled Eddward's thighs up to wrap around his waist and ground lightly against him. Eddward moans quietly into the kiss, letting the ginger do as he will.

The redhead's fingers roamed the black corset, searching for the knot that held it together. Finding it and a quick tug later, the corset flopped on the ground. Kevin kissed and rubbed all where the restraining garment sat, biting and kissing his way down. Eddward moans and runs his hands in the ginger's hair, finally able to breath properly without the corset on.

Kevin chewed lightly on Eddward's stomach, paying special attention to each of his abs. Continuing to kiss and lick down his body, paying close attention to his hip bones. Kevin licked the underside of Eddward's cock before reaching the top and sucking the tip in his mouth.

Eddward moans softly "Kevin... Kevin..." he says like a mantra to keep him grounded. Said redhead smiles around the cock in his mouth and sucks down, bobbing his head and taking Eddward deeper into his throat. Eddward whines and arches his back as his eyes slam shut in pleasure.

Kevin slacks his jaw and Eddward's cock falls out of his mouth "You're so sexy when you whine like that." Kevin takes Eddward all the way in and sucks hard a few times before running his teeth gently along the whole length. Eddward gasps as light explodes behind his eyes "Kevin..." he groans as a warning.

Kevin takes Eddward into his throat again and looks up at him a "hmm?"

"I am... going to cum... if you keep... doing that..." Eddward says breathlessly between moans and whines. Kevin comes off of Eddward and gets face to face with him before kissing him. Abruptly breaking the kiss, the redhead grabs the back of Edd's neck in his firm grip "You don't come until I have, understand me?"

Eddward gasps and moans "Oui, Oui Mon Amour. Je comprends." (Yes, yes my love. I understand)

Kevin smiles and kisses Eddward's panting mouth, lining himself up and sliding in slowly.

Eddward gives a long moan "Keviiiiiin..." he whines thrusting up with his own hips trying to get him to go deeper, faster.

Kevin groans "Vous savez toujours quoi dire pour me donner envie de vous plus" and gave shallow thrusts, quickly speeding up to their normal pace. Eddward moans and gasps gripping the bed sheets as fireworks explode behind his eyes. (You always know what to say to make me want you more)

Kevin sits up on his knees, changing his angle, hitting Eddward's sweet spot and attacking it mercilessly. Eddward's moans and gasps going right down to Kevin's cock, thrusting harder. Eddward bites his lip muffling a scream and trying to hold back his orgasm.

"You cummin' baby? I'm so close..." Kevin moaned in his ear.

"Je ne peux pas le tenir plus" Eddward moans moving his hands to the wolf's back and dragging them down. (I can't hold it anymore)

"Cum with me" Kevin moans. Grabbing a handful of hair and pulling back, biting into Eddward's exposed throat. He rode his orgasm out thrusting into that tight heat of his mate.

Eddward bites down on his lip so hard he draws blood trying to suppress another scream as he cums with the ginger, his nails biting deeper into the wolf's back as he is left a sweaty panting mess.

Kevin places his hands by Eddward's head, balancing himself and keeping his weight off his exhausted mate. Leaning his head down, he kissed the bloodied vampire, suckling on his lip. Laying down beside Eddward, he pulled out and relaxed. "What have you turned me into?"

Eddward still gasping for breath and unable to speak looks over at his lover with a confused expression.

Kevin laughs lightly "I'm like some sex starved teenager when I'm with you."

Eddward smiles at this "I feel the same" he says breathily "and that is truly saying something" he chuckles.

"Shut up" he chuckles. Getting up and cleaning them both off, Kevin lies back down, bringing Eddward to him and nestling him to his side. "The Sun is already up, time for bed."

Eddward yawns and nuzzles into the wolf showing his submissive side one last time "I love you Kevin, thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be stubborn and stuck in my ways" he says drowsily.

"Yeah but you put up with me and Danny and even though you don't want to, you're helping Nazz even if you're a shit doing it. That means a lot to us. Makes us love you more. Go to sleep, you know Danny's gonna be up in a few hours"

Eddward nods "I do love you both of you more than I ever thought possible" he says before drifting off to sleep.

Kevin stays awake for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of Eddward beside him and listening to his content sleep. He had a bad feeling that something bad was coming and he didn't know what was gonna happen or to who but he was gonna enjoy this bit of happiness with his mate that he could. Kevin soon joined Eddward in sleep, content for now.


	36. Tit for Tat

Eddward wakes up with a groan even though he is a vampire he feels like he been beaten battered and hung out to dry. His hips hurt, among other lower extremities, and he felt famished. So he detangles himself from his mate and tries to stand, collapsing as one of his legs gave out on him. He looks down and notices claw marks; apparently last night in the throes of passion, the ginger grabbed at him a bit too hard that that you would hear Eddward complaining... Oh no, he was doing anything but complain as he lies on the floor gathering strength for his next attempt at walking.

Kevin stirs when he hears a thud. Opening his eyes, he looks around before looking down onto Eddward's side of the bed. "You ok?" he asked, reaching down and brushing some of his bangs out of his face gently.

Eddward chuckles "Yes, I am fine. You dug your claws into my leg deeper than you thought, I suspect" he says pointing to his leg. Kevin glanced down then back to his eyes "I'm sorry, you just felt so damn good!"

Eddward's smile widens "You do not hear me complaining nor will you" he says, grinning salaciously.

"I guess... I still don't wanna hurt you" Kevin stood up and helped Eddward stand "And we probably should put some pants on."

Eddward nods and stretches out, leaning heavily on the ginger. When he is able to walk over to the duffle bags to get dressed taking his time knowing full well that he was being watched.

Kevin watched his mate as he dressed. He wanted to make sure he didn't fall again but the temptation of all the creamy skin that was literally begging to be touched was almost too much. He threw on some sweats and waited for Eddward to finish dressing.

Eddward snickers as he slides a shirt on "There, satisfied?"

"I prefer you to be naked but I'm not too sure the other three would appreciate that as much as I do and besides..." Kevin pulls Edd close to him by the waist "Tu es à moi... Je ne partage pas mes choses."

"Oh darling, I do enjoy when your primal instincts kick in and you get possessive" he snickers into the wolf's neck gliding his teeth along his neck.

"Don't start something you don't wanna finish, sir" Kevin smirked and pulled away with a slap on Eddward's ass. He walked out and saw Daniel running at him. He jumped into the air and was caught by Kevin, who noticed he was trembling. "What's up, Danny?"

"Marie is scaring me!"

Eddward is right behind the ginger "What do you mean, Little One?"

"She's staring out the window, muttering things I can't understand... She keeps saying Nat and Caleb's name. She said you both were gonna die!" he finishes as he bursts into tears.

Eddward and Kevin exchange looks and the Raven nods in silent understanding that he needed to go assess the situation so he brushes past the ginger. Kevin watched Eddward go with a pissed expression. He trusted Marie with Daniel and she scared him to death. Daniel was shaking so bad. He backed up and walked back to the bedroom, closing the door, trying to calm him down and talking to him.

Eddward approaches the bluenette "Marie?" he asks cautiously.

Marie slowly turns her head and for a brief moment her eyes were solid black but with a blink they were back to their normal blue.

"Oh, hey Edd! Sup?" she says brightly.

"Are you feeling well?" Eddward asks cautiously Marie looks at him confused.

"Yea I'm fine why?"

He sighs "You scared the Little One, mumbling about things from what he tells us."

Marie shrugs "I dunno what he was talking about. I've just been sitting here thinking about going hunting."

Eddward nods "Yes, very well. Be off with you then" he says turning to walk off.

"Hey, can Danny come with me?" she asks standing up.

"I-I do not know. You should ask Kevin, if that is what you wish to do" he says warily. He turns to leave as Marie passes him.

"Hey Big Red!" she calls.

Kevin hears Marie call for him and feel Daniel shutter underneath the cover fort that he made and made a whimper. "Relax, I got you... I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you" Kevin soothes before getting up and answering the door with a curt "What?"

In the living room, Nazz called out "E-Eddward...?"

Eddward looks over at the wounded blonde "Yes? What is it are you in pain?" he asks coming over and beginning to checking the bandages.

"Hey, can I take Danny hunting?" Marie asks pleasantly.

Kevin returned her look with a confused expression "I don't think that's a good idea, Marie... You scared him really bad."

"Oh c'mon… Hey Danny, buddy, I'm sorry! Can I take you hunting to make up for it?" she asks gently.

"Like I said, Marie... Not a good idea. He is petrified of you, you said that Eddward and I were gonna die! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't remember saying that I must have been having a nightmare and started talking in my sleep" she says thoughtfully.

Daniel slowly crawled out and hopped down from the bed. Walking over to glare at Marie from behind Kevin's leg, ears down and tail tucked between his legs.

"Hey, Baby Boy, I'm sorry I was having a bad dream and scared you" she says bending down.

Kevin looked to Daniel "I'll leave it up to you, Danny. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Daniel leveled another glare at Marie "Promise?"

"Yea buddy I'm ok now!" she says smiling brightly.

"Good! Cuz no one can beat my brother!" Daniel smiles and moves in front of Marie so she can pick him up. Kevin levels a glare at her that speaks of death and pain if she scares or hurts Daniel again. He goes off to find Eddward and check on Nazz.

Marie smiles "Ok Danny let's go!"

As Marie left with Daniel, Eddward was checking some of the injuries on Nazz's neck made by Kevin. Said red head was leaning against the doorway, smirking, still proud of the job he did on her.

"Well aren't you proud of yourself?" Eddward chuckles not having to look back.

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much but for the record, Nazz, I'm sorry but I have to protect what's mine."

Nazz nodded as much as she could with Eddward holding her neck weirdly. "I understand. I apologize."

Eddward chuckles "Am I just a sex toy to be owned by you?" he teases the ginger.

Kevin smiles and sits in the chair next to the couch "For the most part" he replies with a laugh.

"Oh isn't that just the sweetest... The way you whisper sweet nothings in my ear just makes me weak at the knees" Eddward says sarcastically moving on to a different set of bandages.

"It did last night..." Kevin smirks and Nazz groans lightly but it turns into a pained gasp as Eddward got rough with one of her injuries.

"Oh my apologies, did that hurt?" Eddward asks half serious half sarcastic

"Alright Eddward... Stop it. You've staked your claim. Is she healing okay?"

"I am being as gentle as I can be, for one thing, and for another it was a serious question. To answer yours, yes it is slow going but she is healing fine."

"How long until she can hunt on her own again?"

"I'd say about a week, if that." Eddward says thoughtfully.

Nazz sighs but stays quiet. She didn't want to over stay her welcome nor piss off these two Alphas any more than she already had. She liked Marie well enough and she really cared about Danny. It felt good to be a part of a pack again... Even if it's just temporarily.

Eddward looks back a the ginger "She needs to feed" he says pointedly.

"I guess that's on me?"

"I am already healing her, I will not be her personal maid. I do that enough for you. Speaking of which…" Eddward gets up and begins cleaning the house.

"You enjoy cleaning! But fine... I need to eat food anyway. I'll be back later" he follows Eddward and kissed him before tossing a wave at Nazz and leaving. Nazz, letting her curiosity and irritability get the best of her "He's a real good partner, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Eddward says curtly as he continues to clean.

"Does your Counsel actually support your mating? I know our Elders won't..."

Eddward begins chuckling loudly. "My but you are a naive little girl, aren't you?" he cackles.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No... I mean, besides the obvious...?"

"I go by many names but I suppose the most recent one will do. I am Eddward Rockwell or perhaps you might know me better as the 'Rogue Shade'."

"R-rouge Shade? Kevin is basically royalty and he's mated with the biggest wanted figure in the country?!" Nazz shrieked.

Eddward chuckles "Indeed... And just think he knew that before mating with me" he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"When the Elders get wind of your Union, they will not be happy. It could cause some issues..."

"They are not above killing him to make sure you are dead and this Union never gets out in the public. Just know that... I'm trying to help."

"Your Elders and mine can kiss my pale ass, child. I am older and more experienced than most of them, as it is" Eddward snickers. "I am two hundred and eighty six years old, you do not live as long as I have without learning a few tricks and making enemies. None of them know what I am capable of and the ones that do, most can no longer fight. Even the ones that can are hesitant to come to the same continent as me. They would not be foolish enough to lay a hand on Kevin, Daniel, or Marie for that matter. I am not a fool so you can quit talking to me as though I am one, little girl."

"I'm honestly trying to give you a heads up. Why can't you just accept my apology and attempt at a peace offering? I know we all think we are invincible until we are beaten and I am trying to prevent that for Kevin and Danny's sake. For once, I am trying to look out for someone other than myself but don't worry. As soon as I can walk, I'll leave you and your pack alone for good" Nazz snaps.

"Your attempt at an apology is you trying to get me to turn my back on Kevin and leave him?" Eddward asks walking forward and crouching down so they are face to face. He grabs her chin roughly and pulls her forward so they are inches apart. "Listen you naive little tart, I am ready to die and fight for my love and so is Kevin. Don't you think I've tried leaving?" he growls. "Of course I have, you wretched cow! It would just cause him misery until he found me again and when he did it would not be pleasant for either of us. So right now, at this moment, I need to be strong for my mate and the little one. I don't need what you call 'apologies', especially if you don't mean them and they are as full of shit as you are. You have one thing correct... As soon as you healed, you are either out of here or I will bleed you dry, slowly and painfully, until you breath your last shuttering breath. Only then I will leave your body for the woodland creatures and maggots to feast on, am I abundantly clear?" he asks bruising her chin from how hard he is gripping her.

Nazz pulls her chin out of his grasp and pushes his hand away "Get away from me... You can either accept it or not. It doesn't matter to me. I was hopeful that we would move past our first introduction to each other. I apologized and I meant it, it's you who looks like an idiot for still holding a grudge..." Nazz was cut off but the door flying open and a muddy wolf pup came running in with Marie tailing behind him.

"Danny! You're gonna get in trouble if you get mud anywhere!" Marie tries to warn him.

"But I wanna see...NAZZ!" Daniel called out before carefully jumping up on her and laying down, very careful to not bother her injuries.

"It is hard to let go of something when one keeps bringing it up is it not?" Eddward asks cryptically before turning to the pup. "Bathe yourself please, Daniel" Eddward asks politely before returning to his work.

"But I wanna stay with Nazz" Daniel whines.

"It's okay, Danny. I'll still be here when you get done" Nazz offered. "Go bathe, you mud ball!" she laughed. Eddward watches him go and smiles after him.

"Fun little side note... Danny didn't know what a skunk was. Now he does. Almost sprayed him in the mouth" Marie reported.

Eddward freezes "Were you not watching him?" he asks surprised.

"I was ya asshole, but he's still a pup and very curious-" Marie was cut off by Nazz's boisterous laughter. "I'm sorry, Marie. I'm not laughing at you. I remember from Kevin's mother a story that when he was about Danny's age he got sprayed in the mouth by a skunk. That's hilarious!"

Eddward shakes his head and moves to the kitchen away from the obnoxious blonde and bluenette. "So… Makin any head way with him?" Marie asks.


	37. Understanding

"No... Pretty sure I'm screwed"

"Well, what happened?" Marie asks flopping down on the chair next to the couch.

"Him and Kevin were flaunting their bond around and it got to me. Not because I want Kevin or anything... At least not anymore... I just want someone to call my own. Then I tried to back up and warn him about the Elders and how they don't like unions like this. They could and won't hesitate to kill Kevin to make sure that Eddward is dead. The Barr family is pretty close to royalty in our world, so you just imagine the reaction to their union. I was just trying to help and he got all pissy, I got pissy back, then you guys came back" Nazz sighed.

Marie smirks "Well, no one from the vampire side of things is stupid enough to come after anything that is Eddward's but as for your Werewolf Elders, he will just have to be cautious. Then again he always is. I wouldn't worry about it, I've seen those two in action. They are a force to be reckoned with, especially if the other is in danger. Like I said just stay outta their relationship and focus on healing. If you were to butt out and mind your place, I think Kevin, Danny, and I will be able to convince him to let you stay. I kinda like havin' you around..." Marie says with a smile.

"I like being here... It's good to be a part of a pack once again, no matter how small. I love Danny, I care about Kevin, and I appreciate the friendship you've handed me. I'm just not gonna talk to him."

"That's gonna solve nothin'" Marie warns.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. If I just stick with Danny, Kevin, and you, he can't get mad at me."

"Try talking to him about anything besides his and Kevin's relationship" Marie suggests like it's obvious, because it is.

Nazz sighs "Alright, I'll try..." she was cut off when Eddward entered the living room with a red ball of fluff.

Eddward chuckles "I do not know how you do it but with each bubble beard you surpass the previous one" he says fondly as Marie gives Nazz a pointed look.

"He's so fluffy, Eddward" Nazz smiles sweetly laughed lightly. "Danny, you're adorable!"

"Eddward always makes me super fluffy, Kevin likes it!"

Eddward smiles "You are only fluffy because you are clean" he chuckles. Marie gives Nazz an 'I-told-you-he-isn't-always-an-ass' look.

Daniel jumps down and shakes a few times, freeing him of the loose and dead hair, before running over to Nazz and Marie. "Nazz! I found a skunk today! Marie said it almost sprayed me!"

"I heard... Your brother got sprayed when he was your age. It wasn't fun, I imagine."

"You're lucky it didn't spray you, you turd... Eddward wouldn't let you in the house." Marie poked his side. Daniel looked at Marie "Yes, he would!" he claimed proundly as he hopped up on the couch with Nazz, carefully laying down.

Eddward sighs "It is true. The little one has me wrapped around his tiny paw" he chuckles.

"I can see how that's hard to avoid" Nazz laughs, cupping Danny's muzzle and kissing him on his pointed nose as Daniel nuzzles into her. The front door opens and Kevin walks in, carrying three large chunks of meat. Handing them to Nazz, he said "Here's some doe... Tried for buck but he wasn't too happy about it" and laughs.

"Thanks Kevin" Nazz smiles and starts eating. Daniel eyes her meat before Kevin flicks his ear "Don't, that's hers. You had food, you pig."

Eddward chuckles "Mon Cher, be nice to him, he is a growing boy" he scolds lightly.

Marie giggles "C'mere Danny… the vampires will protect you from the big bad wolf."

Eddward quirks a brow but says nothing. his friend has never called attention to their races…?

Daniel hops over to Marie and snuggles into her, giggling, while Nazz eats. Kevin walks over to Eddward and whispers "I need some TLC" with a pout.

Eddward smirks "Well, I believe that is my cue for bed. Goodnight all!" he says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Danny, be good!" Kevin follows his mate

"Kay!" Daniel got up and started to play with his toys for a bit.

"Kevin likes to leave Danny in your care a lot. Does that bother you?" Nazz askes Marie quietly.

"Nah I love it! Besides Danny chooses who he hunts with. Tonight it was me tomorrow it could be Eddward or Kevin, isn't that right, Danny?" Marie asks the wolf pup.

"Yup! I'm gonna hunt with Kevin tomorrow!" came a call from beneath Marie's chair. Backing out, Daniel levels a glance at Nazz. "Are you gonna be able to go hunting soon?"

"I hope so" she muses.

Marie shifts uncomfortably "See? I told you he isn't that bad."

"I suppose you're right. I can tell he really cares about everyone else so I really have no qualms with him. Kevin is avoiding me, which I can see too, it just sucks, ya know?"

Marie nods "Like I said give them time and stay outta their relationship. In fact avoid talking about it all together."

"Dually noted" Nazz sighs and lays down as Daniel hops up with Marie, laying next to her, finally settling down to sleep. "I hope we don't get woken up again" Nazz muses. Marie just snickers.

Meanwhile in the bed room...

"You said something about TLC?" Eddward asks.

Kevin puts on his pout again "The buck got me in the side with his back feet..." He lifts his arm to show the large bruises on his side "Make it feel better."

Eddward smiles and shakes his head "What do you want me to do? Kiss it better, my love?" he says, gently sliding his hand over it.

"Yes" Kevin pouts harder.

Eddward chuckles "Very well if that is what you wish" he says, bending down and kissing every inch of the bruised skin.

"Gently! Jesus... Got kicked pretty hard, ya know... Are you making friends with Nazz?"

Eddward freezes and pulls away with a scoff "That little tart has some nerve."

"What did she do or say to offend you now?" Kevin sighs, he knew his mate wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"She attempted to apologize again and in the midst of it decided to imply that you would be safer without me by bringing up the Elders and how they frown upon unions such as ours." Eddward growls getting irritated all over again.

Kevin thought for a second "She does have a point about the Elders. They DO frown upon unions like ours and they would be more inclined to 'rectify the situation' considering who I am. However, I'm not better off without you, that's for sure."

"I realize they frown upon it but she has no business speaking to me so plainly about something that does not involve her. Had she just brought up the Elders as a warning, I would have thanked her and been on my way. However, for her to imply that I should leave you is what irritated me" Eddward says lying back on the bed gently tracing the gingers bruise.

"I know but I'm going to assume that she just said it wrong and you got pissy, she got pissy, you got super pissy and threatened to kill her and walked off. Right?"

Eddward sighs "... I suppose that could be the case. I do not know her so I am unsure of her intentions..."

"Doesn't matter her intentions, you got me. That's not changing at all so don't worry about it. I think she knows her place and it would ease the tension in the house if you two would get along a bit better. Danny likes her, Marie likes her, I like her... It's your turn to at least be civil to her."

Eddward sighs "How is it that she tried to kill me twice and I am the one being unreasonable?!" he growls.

"You're not but she is sorry for trying to kill you. She has apologized a few times. Have you even thought about accepting it?"

"Oh yes, that is clearly how that works. Sorry for intentionally attempting to kill you" Eddward mocks. "If Marie had attempted to kill you, you would not forgive her so easily either" he scoffs. "And she did it not just once, but twice!"

"No, but I would be civil to her for you and Danny. The first time was relatively understandable but the second time was what I think she was really apologizing for because that was way out of line. She said that she was lead to believe otherwise. Look, I don't want to fight with you, just want you to think about it. Make your best judgment, ok? Just make sure that you're not being stubborn."

Eddward sighs and rubs his temples in irritation.

"You're so pretty when you're irritated" Kevin kissed his forehead and wrapped him tighter in a hug.

Eddward growls "I am a man Kevin."

"Oh come on, men can be pretty... I'm pretty! At least I got told that…"

"Who ever told you that?" Eddward asks surprised.

"Nazz did once but she was just agreeing with my ex..."

Eddward growls and gets out of bed "I am going hunting."

Kevin groans and goes limp on the bed "Eddward, don't be pissy." he sat up and sighed, watching Edd move about the room. Eddward doesn't reply he just sweeps out of the room and then the house without a word, slamming the door behind him. Marie sits up and holds the sleeping Danny "Oooooooooooooo, he is pissed..."

"Shut up, go to bed!" Kevin calls from the bedroom. He would just have to wait until he got home.

Marie snickers and goes back to sleep. It is moments before dawn when Eddward stumbles in exhausted from his hunt and taking his rage out on several hunters. He is covered in mud, twigs, leaves, blood, and has a bullet wound to show for it. Quietly he sneaks into the bathroom and slips into the shower,

Kevin wakes up from his light sleep when the front door closes. He waits until the shower kicks on before going to the bathroom and slowly opening the door and slipping inside. Right before Eddward was about to step into the shower, Kevin's arms wrap around his waist and he kisses his neck gently.

Eddward growls "Go to bed Kevin" he says, getting into the shower.

"No, not until you talk to me and tell me why you're mad at me. Also, just real fast, how did you get shot?" Kevin worriedly pointed out.

"Do not worry about it" Eddward says using his nails to dig the bullet out of the wound so it could heal.

"Right because you would let me get away with that answer. Come on, Edd... What's wrong with you?"

Eddward sighs in relief that the bullet is out and annoyance he had hoped the wolf would be asleep by the time he got back. "Nothing. I am being a petulant child and I know I am but cannot help myself."

"Over what?"

"I... Find myself jealous of your past exploits with mates..." Eddward says quietly.

Kevin smiles before entering the shower, with his jeans still on, backing Eddward up in the corner of the stall.

Eddward grits his teeth and hisses in pain as his injured arm hits the wall but he doesn't break eye contact with the ginger. "What?" he asks petulantly.

"You have had many more sexual encounters than I have yet I am not jealous of them. They prepared you and molded you for me. That's all it is, babe. My last relationships have just prepared me for you. Made it possible for me to love you."

Eddward softens up a bit "Perhaps you have a point. It is just hard to be under the same roof as someone you were supposed to marry. At least all my exes are dead... And the one that isn't is going to die by my hands" he says leaning forward into the wolf.

"Honestly, I thought Nazz was dead. The others? I honestly have no clue. But you should know by now that you are the only one I would ever want. It doesn't matter if they all came out of the forest and begged me, I'm not leaving you."

Eddward smiles and kisses the gingers neck "You always know just what to say, Mon Amour."

"Can I get out of the shower now? I'm drenched..."

"That is your own fault. I did not ask you to join me in the shower" Eddward points out.

"But I wanted to see you smile again" Kevin leans closer and catches Eddward's lips with his. Pushing him up against the wall, kissing him harder and running his hands through the dark hair. Eddward moans and, despite his now healing wound, wraps his arms around the ginger's back hugging him closely.

Kevin moans softly into the kiss and pulls back "Alright, I'm out. These jeans are super uncomfortable now" he laughs.

Eddward chuckles "Yes, very well. I will be out shortly and we can... discuss things further."

Kevin sloshed to the bedroom and peeled off his jeans, putting them with the rest of the dirty clothes. One of them will take care of it, he was too tired. Eddward appears moments later with only a towel draped loosely over is waist.

"Come lay naked with me" Kevin stretched under the covers, blankets slipping down to hardly cover his groin.

Eddward smirks "Well, only since you have twisted my arm" he says. Walking forward and dropping the towel so the ginger got a good look at him before he slipped into bed.

"If I wasn't so tired and I didn't know you were just as tired, I would ravish you right here" Kevin mused as he wrapped his arms around Eddward, bringing him close.

Eddward chuckles "Yes, well it doesn't help that I have a bullet hole in my arm" he says before slipping into sleep.

Kevin soon follows his mate in sleep, but you know what they say 'For all the light in the world, there is always darkness that follows.'


	38. Downhill

Nazz wakes up around noon. She notices Marie, holding a sleeping Danny in her arms, standing at the front window with a glazed expression on her face.

"Marie? What are you doing with Danny? Its day time, we should be resting..."

"I must take him to Alistar… The Wolf and the Raven must die..." She mumbles opening the window and sliding out of it.

"What?! No, Marie! Wait!" Nazz tried to get up but only get a few steps before falling. "Fuck... Kevin! Eddward!"

Eddward jerks awake "Something is amiss..." he says getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"What was your first clue? Why is she screaming for us?" Kevin grabbed his sweats and ran out to see Nazz pulling herself up the window from the floor.

"Nazz! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's Marie! She's taking Danny to Alistair! He's after you two! She went out the window!"

Eddward looks shocked for a moment but then grabs her picking her up and setting her down on the couch. "Thank you" he says before flitting out the window after them.

Kevin leaps out the window and is in his wolf form as he hits the ground. Tracking and scanning the through the trees, he sees Marie's back and a tuff of red hair over a shoulder. A loud growl ripped through Kevin's throat as he finally catches up to them.

Eddward pushes past the wolf and his fellow vampire, stopping in front of her, signaling the ginger to bite her leg.

The large red wolf leaped forward, grabbed Marie's leg with his strong jaws and put the brakes on, yanking her back. This causes her to lose her grip on the sleeping pup and he flies forward, only for Eddward to catch him gently. He stirs and Eddward puts him into a deep sleep before he can question anything.

As Marie falls to the ground, Kevin releases her leg in favor of her neck, tightening slowly.

"Stop Kevin please don't kill her" Eddward begs stepping forward.

Kevin looks at him incredulously, begging Eddward to give him a reason not to kill her. 'Give me one good reason!' Kevin yells through their bond, not certain if the vampire could hear him or not.

"Look at her eyes Kevin" he says pointing to her face. Her eyes were so dilated that you couldn't even see her sapphire irises "Alistar has a hold on her somehow. I just know it and you know she would never intentionally put Daniel in danger. She would die for him and you know it. as well as I."

Kevin frowns but drops her, ungracefully, to the ground and taking his human form again. "I don't give a shit. How can I trust her around Danny anymore?"

"Right now we can't... But it isn't her fault and you know it" Eddward says gently to the ginger.

"What are we gonna do? I wanna get Danny home and we both need sleep" Kevin started pacing annoyingly.

Eddward sighs "Take the Little One back to the safe house. I will find a cave for her" he says. "Tomorrow we'll move Nazz and Danny to a new safe house. For now, take Daniel back and bring me those cuffs please. If you follow my link, you'll be able to find the cave."

Kevin picks up Daniel, holding him close. "It'll take me a little bit to get back. I'm not as fast in my human form. I'll be back as soon as I can" and he took off.

Eddward sighs and grabs Marie throws her over his shoulder and flits off, trying to find a cave to hunker down in.

Kevin finally makes it home, cuddling Danny close. As soon as he closed the door, Nazz woke up and her eyes made it to Danny. "Oh thank god you found him!"

"Please take care of him until we get back. We're moving to a new safe house once nightfall hits. He'll sleep until moon rise. We'll be back soon."

"You got it" Kevin deposited Danny into Nazz's arms, grabbed the cuffs from their bedroom, and made it back out into the woods. Reaching out with his side of the bond, he felt Eddward reaching back and directing him. He found the cave easily, just took him awhile.

Eddward sighs and takes the cuffs, putting them on Marie who is knocked out in the corner. "Thank you" Eddward says quietly.

"We just gonna leave her here?"

"No, I will stay with her. She is my friend; therefore my responsibility. Go home and get some rest" Eddward says kissing the ginger.

"You need rest too, Eddward."

"And so I will: here. Where I will be able to keep watch on her" Eddward says gently.

Kevin gets a blank look and walks away with a curt "K."

Eddward look after him and sighs before saying "I love you!" and sitting down.

Eddward sighs and look over at Marie, wishing he was with his mate. He opens his bond fully in hopes it would comfort him but it just makes him miss the ginger wolf more and he knows he won't be getting any sleep today.

Kevin got home to Nazz and Danny asleep. He closed the door and the blonde stirred. "Hey Kev, where's your mate and Marie?"

"Eddward took them to a cave and is holding Marie there. You should try to get some more rest before nightfall, we are going to be moving to another home by then." Kevin moved to grab Daniel from Nazz.

"Yeah, you told me. Go to sleep, Kevin. Everything will be alright" she tried to comfort.

"I hope so..." Kevin made his way through the house and laid him and Daniel down in bed. Covering them both up, he felt Eddward reaching out to him and he reached back, only to try to fall into a light sleep. The sooner the night get here, the better.

Finally, night came and Marie stirred "What were you thinking?" Eddward asks, hearing her wake up.

"Wha...?" she tried to sit up but her hands were linked together. "What's going on?"

"You tried to kidnap Daniel last night" he hisses.

"I did what?!" Marie cried out "Where was I taking him? Is he hurt?"

"He was sleeping. He is fine and likely doesn't remember a thing. You were taking him to Alistar" Eddward growls.

"Alistar... Why does that sound familiar?"

"Pumpkin's father."

"Oh my god... What the hell is wrong with me?! Eddward, I swear I wouldn't do that! I love Danny!" Marie pleads.

"I realize but Alistar has some hold on you. I do not know how and I can't trust you right now. It pains me but I have to keep you shackled and away from Daniel and Kevin" he says quietly. "I stopped my mate from killing you once. Do not betray me and make me regret my actions."

"Must be why my leg and neck are stiff... I'm so sorry, Eddward. I don't want to hurt anyone but what am I to do?! I have never betrayed you, Eddward! I don't even remember this happening! I don't want to be here alone! Lock me in the basement or something, but please don't leave me alone!" she pleaded desperately.

"I won't leave you alone but I can't take you to the new safe house. Once we move the others to the new safe house, I'll take you back to the old safe house but I can't have you giving away their location. I am sorry but as I said I cannot trust you right now, not when Alistar had some type of hold on you" he says, his heart breaking a little because she is the only true friend he has left besides his mate.

Marie sighs sadly. She knows that she is lucky she is even alive. If she was anyone else, she wouldn't be. She, herself, would kill anyone who did what she did. At least she wouldn't be alone all the time but she couldn't expect Eddward to be with her all the time. She had gotten used to seeing him and Daniel and even Kevin all the time. It's only temporary... At least she hoped. "Alright, Eddward. I got ya..."

Eddward nods and sits there in silence waiting for his mate.

Kevin woke up with Daniel curled up to him instead of Eddward and he sighed sadly. Things were so fucked right now... Daniel's green eyes slowly blink open "Good Evening, Little Red."

"Good evening... Why am I in your bed? Where's Eddward?"

"He'll be back soon. We are moving to a different house. I need you to get your stuff packed up, ok? We'll go hunting as soon as Eddward and I get back."

"Okay!" Daniel gets up and goes into the living room, Kevin following.

"Hey Danny."

"Hello Nazz! Where's Marie?" Nazz freezes and Kevin scowls slightly before softening his features for Daniel's sake.

"She had some things to take care of but she'll be back in a few days, k? I'll be back with Eddward. Danny, get your stuff together" Kevin left the house, making his way to the cave.

Eddward leans back against the wall of the cave. Sensing his mate draw near, he stands up. The large red wolf appeared at the opening of the cave and walked in, staring at the two occupants.

Eddward smiles and walks towards him "Mon Amour..." he says, clearly exhausted.

Kevin transforms and takes Eddward in his arms "You were supposed to sleep..."

"Sadly I could not..." Eddward says tiredly.

"Come on then, let's get you to a bed. Danny was asking about you"

Eddward sighs "Let us move you first then I can move her to the old safe house and sleep."

"I can take her back there, you need sleep."

Eddward sighs and looks between the two "Are you positive?

"Yes, I'm positive"

Eddward nods "I am sorry, Marie. Kevin will come back to get you and I will be at the safe house when you get back."

Kevin looked confused for a second before covering it up and moving outside to wait and pace.

Eddward walks out "Are you ready, my love?" he asks.

"Yup" Kevin snipped as he walks forward into the forest.

"What is wrong?" Eddward says walking after him.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry"

"That is not all that is wrong, I am not stupid. You closed the bond" Eddward growls.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kevin sasses.

"You are consciously blocking our bond but you do not know what I am speaking about?" Eddward growls.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, Eddward?" Kevin growls back.

Eddward sighs suddenly knowing where this is going "She is completely defenseless, Kevin..." he says quietly.

"So you're gonna stay with her the whole time?"

"No... Kevin, I do not know what you wish for me to do" Eddward says tiredly.

"You do whatever you feel like you have to do. Clearly, I have no idea or input."

"I am asking you what to do right now. Explain to me how I do not value your opinion" Eddward says running his hand through his hair.

"If you truly did then we wouldn't be having this discussion. Look, can we just not fight right now? I only get you for the next hour, I would rather not spend it fighting."

"No, I wish to have this discussion now Kevin. I do not want to fight but it irritates me greatly when you say I do not value your opinion when I have specifically asked you what I should do" Eddward growls.

"You already have a plan in place! What more do you need from me?!

"Your advice, Mon Amour. What do you think we should do?"

"I thought the plan was for you and her to be in the safe house we're leaving...?"

"That is what I had planned but if you do not like that plan then please tell me and together we can think up a new one."

"No, I don't like that plan at all. I think we need to stick together. More people to watch her but if you think that this is best then fine."

"I do not want to chance moving her to the new safe house and compromising our position. Who knows if Alistar has a tracking device on her or something? She doesn't remember anything from yesterday… she busted into tears when I told her what happened."

"So you think taking Alistar on by yourself is a great idea?"

Eddward sighs "Well, no, of course not... I just do not want a repeat of the explosion..."

"You ever think that maybe he put a tracker in Danny or Nazz?"

"No, it had not" Eddward admits.

"I think the best thing for us is to stick together. I don't like it, don't mistake that. I don't want her near Danny, but I also don't want her near you. What if she knocks you out and takes you to Alistar? Or kills you?! We are better protection for everyone, including ourselves, when we work as a team. Remember, if one dies, so does the other. You can't be putting yourself at risk. Nazz can't do much to help right now and Danny is too young and we're already down Marie. One of us dies and it's game over, I'm not ready to die yet. I just got a reason to live" Kevin grinned and grabbed Eddward's hand, continuing to walk to the house.

Eddward smiles and stops pulling the ginger in for a kiss "I love you" he says nuzzling against his cheek.

"I love you too, but I am hungry" Kevin laughs.

"Let us go find food." Eddward says pulling back and smiling at the ginger.


	39. Exhaustion

"You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?" Kevin teased, opening their link again.

Eddward sighs in relief as he feels the bond open "No, I think I can manage."

The red head grins before moving back to take his wolf form and moving into the woods as quietly as possible. Coming across some campers, he felt Eddward's thrill through their link. Kevin laid down to watch, knowing he would get the meat.

Eddward was tired so he made quick work of them just breaking the ones neck keeping her alive for Marie.

Kevin devoured one for himself and dragging one back for Daniel and Nazz. As they approach, the front door flies open and a red tuff of fur raced out and tackled Kevin with a small growl.

Eddward chuckles "Oh no! The red menace strikes again!" he jokes, adjusting the paralyzed male on his shoulder.

"That's it! You're sleeping outside!" Kevin called out to the smaller redhead that was currently trying to bite his face. Lifting large paw and bringing it down onto the Daniel's back, effectively trapping him as he giggled and laughed.

"Lemme up! I'm hungry!" Daniel squirmed out.

"Well, come eat! Just leave some for Nazz! Did you pack up your stuff like I told you to?"

"Yup!" Daniel said happily.

Eddward dropped the person and hacked off a piece and took it inside. "Here" he says handing it to Nazz, instead of throwing it.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling and taking the meat. "Thank you, Eddward."

Eddward nods "You saved the pup... And my mate made a good point. I have not been trying to get along with you, I have just been looking at things to nitpick at... Though you haven't been all that welcoming either" he says as he starts looking at her bandages.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know I was in the wrong the second time I attacked you. And I'm sorry for getting pissy with you yesterday. I just wanna start over."

Eddward nods "Yes... Perhaps that would be best" he agrees.

Nazz opened her mouth to respond when a large wolf came in followed by a shorter one giving chase.

"No! You're muddy and disgusting! Get away from me!" Kevin yelled.

"Come here and wash me!" Daniel laughed.

"Oh my God..." Nazz groaned "Never mind, Eddward... You can have Kevin" she laughed "I have my sights elsewhere."

Eddward chuckles "I will gladly keep him" he says watching the two fondly. He stands and walks up smacking Kevin and grabbing his ear and then picking up the smaller wolf by the scruff of his neck. "You two are going to drive me to drink" he growls "Do you know how much alcohol it takes for a vampire to get drunk?"

"I like how I get in trouble because you're a little pain..." Kevin pouts. Daniel just smiles at Eddward, knowing it gets him out of trouble.

"Wash him" Eddward says handing the pup to Kevin.

Kevin groans and takes his human form before grabbing the struggling pup and walking into the bathroom.

"Is it always like that with those two?" Nazz asks.

"Yes, I am constantly having to remind him that he is an adult" Eddward chuckles.

"Oh my God! That isn't mud! Fuck me... You're disgusting!" Kevin cries from the bathroom.

"You rolled me in it!"

"You're grounded..."

"You can't ground me!"

"I can drown you...!" splashing and grunting was the only thing they could hear coming from the bathroom.

Eddward stiffens and looks at his hand "What do you mean it is not mud?!" he roars looking at the entry way that is covered in it.

All noise stops from the bathroom and it was deathly silent.

"Kevin, Daniel, you had better answer me this instant or I will come in there and drown both of you!" he growls.

"What did I do?!" Kevin called out.

"It's not my fault, Eddward! Kevin pushed me and I rolled! He's so much bigger than I am and he is stronger, too!"

"You little shit..."

Eddward stands up "Excuse me, dear" he says walking in, glaring daggers at the two wolves. "It had damn well better not be what I think it is."

"Kevin rolled me in poop!" Daniel cried out

Eddward quickly walks over to the sink and begins scrubbing his hands "I am going to kill you both and make a lovely coat and matching hat and mittens!" he growls.

"I would love to know what I did..." Kevin sasses.

"You pushed him into it!"

"I didn't know it was there! I didn't look for a steaming pile and go 'I'm gonna throw Danny in that... That sounds fun!' "

"Had you not been horsing around this wouldn't have happened!" Eddward growls flicking water on him.

"Fine, since you gotta blame something on me, that's fine..."

"Do not get smart with me right now, Kevin. The entry way is completely covered in it!" Eddward hisses in barely restrained anger.

"You want me to go clean that or this thing first?" Kevin poked a clean spot on Daniel's head. The smaller red head whipped his head around and bit at Kevin's finger before sticking his tongue out.

"You will clean him and then the both of you will clean the entryway."

"Then get out of here and stop complaining..." As the bathroom door shuts, the brothers looks at each other and laugh silently. "Alright, alright... Let's get you cleaned and then we can clean the entry way THEN we can go hunting." Daniel just smiled as water was splashed down on his head and more soap was added. Soon there was just a clean pup and a tired big brother. "Alright, out! Entryway time!" Daniel trotted out and up to Eddward.

Eddward had elected to start reading a book and he looks up "Yes?"

"Sorry I got poop everywhere... I'm clean now! See?!"

Eddward nods "Yes, I do see that... Thank you for apologizing but you are still cleaning up the entry way with your brother" he says, seeing through his little game.

"I know... Are we going hunting afterwards?" Eddward nods softening up a bit "Yes, Little One."

"Hey! Get your furry ass over here!" Kevin chided from the doorway. Finally the brothers worked as a team to clean the entryway and the house was back to normal. "Done!" Daniel cheered and jumped up with Nazz, snuggling in with her.

Eddward looks at little wolf and Nazz before beginning to chuckle. Kevin cocks an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?" he asks after he washed his hands.

"He hopped right up there with her without washing his paws. They have been all over her chest and arms and I don't think she has realized what he just did" he snickers.

Kevin laughed "Well, her bandages need to be changed anyway. He's happy to see her and she's happy to see him." Kevin leveled a glare at his mate "What are we doing? I'll go along with any plan you have but I do not like the idea of us splitting up."

Eddward nods "We should still move but if you think we should stay together, we will" he says with a shrug.

"Then let's go" Kevin walked over to his mate and kissed him before calling out for Daniel to get his pack and get ready to leave.

Eddward walks over to Nazz and crouches down "Since you cannot walk, I shall carry you, is that alright?" he asks.

"Yes, that's fine" Nazz agreed "Is Marie going to be at the house with us?"

"Yes I believe so... When we get there I will change your bandages" Eddward says, picking her up gently.

Nazz smiles and laughs lightly "oh Danny..." as she clings to Eddward's neck. The redheads were already tracking outside when the Raven and blonde exited the home. Kevin called out "Danny, let's go! You wanna see MarMar?"

Daniel bursts out of some leaves and brush "Yes!"

Eddward looks ask Kevin with a worried expression. "Kevin will come back with her later, let's depart" Eddward says as he begins to run.

Kevin challenged Daniel to a race and they took off, Kevin calling out "Follow Eddward!"

Eddward chuckles "Hang on to my neck, they will not catch us" he says speeding up.

"This isn't fair! My legs are too short!" Daniel cries out. Kevin takes pity on his little brother, slowing until he is level with him before grabbing the smaller wolf and slinging him on his back. "Hold on, Little Red. That Cantankerous Old Man isn't gonna beat us!"

"CANTANKEROUS?! OLD?! I'LL SHOW YOU OLD!" Eddward roars with a cackle as he speeds up further.

"Ohhhh, he's cranky now..." Kevin sasses with a loud laugh.

"Hold on to me, child." he whispers to Nazz, who wraps her arms around him and squeals as he takes to the trees.

"Cheating bastard!" Kevin called out with a laugh.

"There were no rules against such things" Eddward calls back.

Daniel calls out for Kevin to move faster and Kevin complies settling right under Eddward, keeping a pace with him. Eddward chuckles and picks up the pace again "Oh Mon Cher?" He calls back.

"What?!"

"First one there…" he snickers.

Kevin's only answer is to laugh loudly "Deal!"

Nazz looks at Eddward questioningly but he isn't paying attention as the house comes into view and he dashes forward.

Kevin spies the house and puts out more speed, his strides longer and more powerful than before. He feels Daniel's little claws dig in a little but he is cheering for Kevin to win. 'That's new...' He thinks with a triumphant grin.

Just as Eddward thinks he is about to win, he jumps and Nazz loses her grip on him almost making Eddward and her fall but instead of just falling in a heap Eddward manages to catch her safely and land in a kneeling position as Kevin wins. Eddward sighs and strolls up to the cheering red heads.

Kevin let's Daniel jump off as he chatters about the race. "You were so fast, Kevin! And then you zoomed past Eddward and then he zoomed past you and then you zoomed again and you won!" Kevin chuckled lightly "... But I didn't win."

Eddward walks up with Nazz "What do you mean you did not win? You clearly won" Eddward says.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't fallen with Nazz. Technically, you won."

"I'm sorry, Eddward" Nazz quietly said.

Daniel groans and Kevin pushes him a bit "Sorry, kid... Eddward is a little faster than me when he takes to the trees."

Eddward chuckles "Technicalities, you won Mon Cher."

"Whatever... Win or lose, I still win!" The large redhead shrugged while Daniel pestered him to know what he meant. Turning to Eddward, Kevin asked "Want me to go get her now?"

"If you wouldn't mind this house has three bedrooms so she can have her own and, as long as Nazz is ok with it, her and Daniel will share a room. Marie will have her own and so will you and I" Eddward says making sure the ginger would be alright with that.

"I'll share a room with Nazz!" Daniel claims as Eddward unlocks the door and he rushes in. "I'll go get her and make sure she feeds. Danny, please behave for Eddward and Nazz!" Getting an affirmative, Kevin takes off into the dark forest.

Eddward sends a mental image of the paralyzed person he left at the old safe house through their bond, making sure he knew better to uncuff her and then set to work cutting off the blonde's bandages.

Kevin goes back to collect the body before heading to the cave. Dropping the body by the entrance, he calls out "Marie?"

"K-Kevin?" she asks scooting out from the shadows.

"I brought you some food. He's still relatively alive."

"Can you help me get to him?" Marie asks struggling to stand.

"Just sit..." Kevin grabbed the body, dragging it over to Marie and dropped it in front of her. Marie bends down and drains the victim, afterwards Kevin informed her of the plan. "You're coming back to the new safe house with me so we all can keep an eye on you. Are you able to travel?"

Marie nods "Am I gonna get uncuffed anytime soon?"

"As soon as we can trust that you won't try to kidnap Daniel. He doesn't know what you did and I would like to keep it that way."

Marie nods "Yeah, so would I... I'm so sorry. I don't remember anything, I promise! I would never do anything to hurt him like that! I'm so so sorry!"

"Deep down I know that. Probably one of the only reason Eddward was able to stop me from crushing your next like a pop can and eating your heart out myself. You have your own room, which will be watched and Nazz will be in rooming with Danny to keep an eye on him. You won't be left alone with Danny or anyone until we figure out what the fuck is going on." Kevin sat in front of her, his ears back against his head and a hard, unreadable expression on his face.

Marie nods sadly "That's alright, I understand... Can you help me up? I can tell youre're tired..."

Kevin transformed and gently lifted Marie up and on her feet, making sure she was steady before letting go and stepping back. "Are you ready?"

Marie nods and sighs sadly "Yeah, let's get going."

Kevin falls in behind her, walking at her speed, leading her to the safe house. Meanwhile, Nazz was sitting on her and Danny's bed, trying to be as still as possible, while Eddward changed her bandages and teaching Danny.

"You must be gentle, Little One" Eddward says handing the scissors to him.

"How long until she is healed and when will Marie and Kevin get back?" Daniel yawned and cut the bandages as Eddward instructed.

Eddward peals back the bandages back gently "It looks like a few more days yet" he says inspecting them.

"Did you get into a fight, Nazz?" Danny asked, innocently enough. "Y-yeah... And I lost pretty badly but it's turned out okay" she answered.

Daniel looks to Eddward, noticing how tired he looks. He waits until Eddward drops his hands for more bandages before calling his name. When Eddward looked towards Daniel, he pushed their foreheads together and put his hands on Eddward's temples. A small white light appeared and Daniel hoped it was enough to keep him awake enough until Kevin got back.

"There you go, Eddward! Hope it helps!" he pulled back and sat down again, tired.

Eddward pulls back looking at the small boy "What…What did you just do?"

"He restored some of your energy... We've been practicing" Nazz rubbed Daniel's head motherly as he leaned his back against the bed. "It tires him out pretty good but he's getting better."

Eddward quirks a brow and asks her "You're a healer?"

"No, my best friend was one and she practiced on me after fights and growing up."

"Ah, I see." Eddward nods wrapping her back up before looking at the smaller ginger "Thank you, Mon Cher" he says, picking him up and hugging him, nuzzling into the smaller ginger's hair.

Daniel lets loose a large yawn, tightening his small arms around Eddward's neck. "You're welcome. I wanted you to be up when Kevin got back. He misses you..." Daniel starts to drift off to sleep as Eddward cradles the small boy in his arms.

Soon the front door opened and Kevin called out for Eddward. Nazz held her arms out to accept the small red head "It's well past time for bed for us anyway" she smiled.

Eddward nods and hands him over gently careful not to wake him then walks out into the hall. "Yes, my love?"

"Where do you want her?" Kevin releases Marie to Eddward.

Eddward sighs and takes her to her room he uncuffs her and brings her hands in front of her then recuffs her. "I'm sorry, Marie..."

"Don't, Eddward, I understand" she says gently. He nods solemnly, showing her the bedroom as she lies down.

As soon as Marie's bedroom door shuts, arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Time for sleep... Come on, Eddward." Kevin whispered in his ear.

Eddward nods and lets the ginger take him into their room and strip him before laying down "Thank you, Mon Amour."

"You're welcome. Let's get some kind of sleep. I know you're not gonna be sleeping well tonight."

Eddward nods slightly snuggling into the ginger. "I love you..." he says drifting off.


	40. You!

Kevin slept fitfully through the night. He kept checking to make sure that Nazz and Daniel were still safe and sound and he kept checking on Marie, making sure that she was still in the house and not freaking out. By the time dusk had fallen, the large redhead was still tired but rested enough. His mate was still sleeping but he heard Nazz and Daniel talking quietly so he got up to be with them, leaving Eddward to sleep. He knocks gently on the door, waiting for a soft "come in" before inviting himself in and sitting on the bed.

"Hi brother! I'm healing! Nazz is letting me practice on her!"

"You seem to be doing a good job, Nazz doesn't seem to be losing any limbs or anything."

Nazz giggles "He will be a great healer when he is older" she says patting his head.

"Just like our Mother..." Kevin said quietly to Nazz as Daniel got off the bed to play with some of his toys.

"It's nice that you got him some toys to play with. It keeps him entertained and busy" Nazz changes the subject, knowing that talk of his parents would upset Kevin.

"That was Eddward's idea... I would have never thought of it."

"He's so good with him... What's going to happen with Marie?"

"She is not to be alone with Danny under any circumstances but she can see and interact with him. Just until we figure out what's going on. You don't mind pulling babysitting duties, do you? We will take our turns, as well"

"No problem, anything to help."

Eddward wakes up and gets dressed. Seeing the ginger is busy talking with Nazz, he quietly makes his way to Marie's room. "Marie, how are you feeling?" he asks walking in.

"Tired, upset, depressed, angry... I don't really know what to feel."

Eddward sighs and sits on the bed "I am sorry Marie. Can I get you anything? You know I am here for you."

"I know... I also know that you have to protect your family. I'm not mad or anything. I just want things to go back to normal" Marie sighs.

"I would love nothing more as well and Marie, you are part of that family. I am doing this as much for your own well-being as well as Daniel's" he says quietly.

"It makes me sick knowing that I was going to give him over to that sick fuck... How are we going to fix this?!"

"I do not know..." Eddward sighs.

"What if death is the only option?"

"It is not the only option." Eddward snaps firmly.

"I love your optimism, Eddward, but it might be unrealistic. You need to put it in your head that it may be the only option. I'll do it myself if I hurt anyone I care about, especially you or Danny."

"Stop talking Marie, it will not come to that" he says standing up and sweeping out of the room before she can say another word.

Kevin saw Eddward pass by the door angrily. "Keep him in here for a bit. I'll take him out hunting soon." Kevin left with an agreement from the blonde and confronted his mate by the front door. "You going out? I'm taking Danny out in a little bit, if you wanted to wait and go with us" Kevin offered.

Eddward shakes his head "No, I wish to go alone tonight" he says, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to think" Eddward says leaning against the wolf.

"It's going to be okay. Promise" Kevin lightly kissed Eddward's temple.

Eddward nods and leans back. "I know that, Darling, and as long as I have you and Daniel it will be."

"Go and hunt... Have fun and think the night away. I'll take Daniel out in a bit" Kevin kissed him and turned and left to harass Danny. Eddward sighs and dashes out in the direction that Marie was heading the previous day.

Kevin changed into new clothes and went into Daniel and Nazz's room. "Hey kid, you wanna go to hunting?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, change your clothes and let's go" Daniel let out a triumphant cheer and changed clothes quickly. He was in his wolf form before he hit the door as Kevin laughed .

"We'll bring back some meat for ya" he assured Nazz and he took off after his brother.

Eddward continues in the direction Marie was going until a gun goes off and he dodges it quickly. A hooded man takes off after the vampire, keeping up with him. Raising the gun again, he fires, aiming at Eddward's leg. Eddward dodges just in time and dashes forward knocking the gun out of the man's hand. The man produced another gun with his other hand and shot Eddward in the shoulder, point blank. He watched as the bullet exited through Eddward's back and laughed evilly. Eddward hisses in pain and opens his bond as he twists the man's arms behind him then kicks the back of his knees so he drops down completely defenseless.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growls.

The man laughs "Now, now... I'm hurt you don't remember me..."

Eddward goes ridged and rips the man's hood off "YOU!"


	41. Encounter

"Yes, good. You remembered!" Alistar snickered.

"What in the fuck do you want from me?!" Eddward hisses.

"Would you like my long term goals or just short term?"

"How about you just tell me what the fuck you are doing?"

"No, see that's no fun, Eddward! Come on, now! Your little girlfriend put up much more of a fight!"

Eddward growls "Speak now before I end your miserable existence."

"If you could, that would be an actual threat." Alistar laughs. "I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you, torturing you, seeing what serums do what with your delicious vampire blood... Don't you fear though! I'll always be able to bring you back! And you'll have your little family with you, too!" he braces for the attack.

Eddward punches him in the head viciously "You will stay away from them!"

A hand shoots up, grabbing Eddward's throat and squeezing tightly, effectively cutting off his air. His head slowly turned, the injury quickly healing itself. "That was the wrong thing to do..."

Eddward growls "I do not care!" he rasps out before tearing off his hand savagely.

"I would applaud you on your valiant effort but I seem to be missing a limb... You are a pain, Eddward. Regrowing limbs is such a tedious task. Ask that little redhead about it sometime, he might remember... I wonder if his brother would have the same effects...?" The stub had started to regenerate the hand but before it was finished, Alistar drew another gun and shot multiple times. He cackled as he watched his bullet rip through the vampire's body.

Eddward growls in pain and shoots off into the woods "Fuck... Kevin, where are you!?"

Alistar laughs and he retrieves the guns Eddward knocked out of his hands. "You took what was most important to me, now I'm going to take what's most important to you." Pulling out a communicator, he opened a channel and gave a single command.

"Take the boy."

A harsh tenor voice sounded back "Understood Father!"

Pumpkin drops down from the trees, knocking Kevin down to the ground. He snatches the small wolf, who immediately started struggling. "Big Brother!" he cries out, frightened, as he is carted off.

Kevin takes off, keeping the person in his sights and gaining on them. "Bite and claw, Danny!" Daniel gathers all his courage and bites down on one of the hands holding him. The person cries out in pain "You little shit!" and grabs him by the scruff of the neck, pulling their hand out. Kevin saw his chance and took it. Leaping forward, he tackles the other person to the ground and held him fast. Daniel struggled to get free, biting and scratching and flailing until the hand released him. "Go to the safe house! NOW!" and he took off.

Pumpkin struggles and manages to get the larger wolf off of him, making a dash for the child. Kevin was able to latch onto his leg and yank him back, stepping on his chest and putting all his weight on his sternum and sinking his claws in.

"Who are you and what do you want with him?"

"None of your business!" Pumpkin hisses before throwing dirt in his eyes causing Kevin to lose his focus and his grip giving Pumpkin the upper hand. He pulls out a silver blade and slashes the wolf with it. Kevin shook his head to clear his eyes while falling back and inspecting the gash across his chest.

"It became my fucking business when you tried to steal my baby brother! So again, who are you and what do you want with him?!"

"Eddward has left you clueless, hasn't he?" Pumpkin chuckles.

Realization dawned on Kevin's face "So you're Pumpkin..." he slowly walked around him, inspecting him.

"Don't call me that! My name is fucking Kevin!" he growls, lashing out at the wolf.

"Touchy touchy... You shouldn't get so worked up. You may end up..." He lashed forward, slashing through Kev's thinner body, watching him drop "...dead" Kevin started to walk away.

Pumpkin, as if by magic, raises back up and throws his knife square into the other ginger's back. Kevin cried out and slowly turned around, glaring at the smaller redhead. Through the pain, Kevin was able to transform to his human form, reach back, and grab the knife to pull it out. He glared at Kev "So I know who you are but what do you want with Daniel? Haven't you assholes done enough?! Leave us alone!" Kevin frantically tried to reach Eddward through their bond but he hadn't felt him reach back since the house. 'Come on, Edd... Where are you?!'

"The good doctor isn't done with him. That teal haired idiot fucked up" Pumpkin growls.

On the other side of the woods, Eddward is running blindly and losing a lot of blood. He finally feels Kevin reach out for him but instead of comfort, he feels another sharp pain in his back and he hisses. "Kevin..." he whispers, stopping in his tracks. He feels for his location then starts in that direction, praying he makes it in time.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin managed to pin the other ginger down. "Get off of me!" Kevin struggles, trying to move his arms and kick his legs. "Let me up and fight me like a man!"

"A man? Is that what you call yourself after letting him take you like a little bitch?" Pumpkin chuckles "You are nothing and no one to him" he whispers into the wolf's ear. "He will abandon you when you need him most!"

"So you are a little bitch too, huh?"

"I used to be, not anymore" Pumpkin growls twisting his arm. "Where is he now? He abandoned you poor, poor little wolf" he says. Right as he is about to snap it, Eddward appears behind him and throws him against a solid tree trunk.

"Get your fucking hands off of my mate!" he pants. Eddward is pissed off, injured, and in no mood to play games as he stands there, clutching his stomach where a bullet hole is.

"Eddward... Thank God..." Kevin struggles to stand up, standing next to him, gripping his side. "He would never abandon me... You fucked up, Pumpkin…"

"Indeed, he did" Eddward growls. Dashing forward, he pins the small vampire against the wall. "First you try blowing up my mate, then you try to kidnap his brother, and lastly your biggest mistake?" he says tightening his grip as the ginger struggles against him "was letting me catch you in the act!" he hisses!

"You wanna kill me again Eddward? Have more of my blood on your hands?" he laughed. "I would watch your bitch, if I were you." Kev smiled evilly.

A twig snapping was all the notice Kevin had before a large black wolf jumped on him, snapping his jaws and clawing at him. He was able to throw him off just long enough to take his wolf form so he would have some kind of chance.

"I had to! You were killing innocent people!" Eddward growls before throwing Pumpkin at the wolf making them collide together harshly.

"Get off me, you annoying little insect!" the wolf growled angrily. Kevin immediately recognized the voice. "Caleb?! I thought you were dead!" Kevin yelled and bared his teeth. "That was the point... After your father, you and your brothers were supposed to be next. But your Mother kept butting her nose into our business. I enjoyed killing her-" Kevin cut him off with a death grip on his muzzle in his strong jaws. Pulling Caleb down to the ground, he attacked but this time he had the upper hand until his previous injuries caught up to him and he started to lose.

Meanwhile, Eddward and Pumpkin were squaring off. Even with his injuries, he was winning and it wasn't until he felt sharp pain coming from his throat he looked over and sees that Caleb has Kevin by his throat. Eddward panics and grabs Pumpkin again, using his body weight against him, he throws the small vampire at the wolf, knocking him off of Kevin.

"I am not a fucking rag doll!" Pumpkin growls.

"Could have fooled me" Eddward growls back as he helps his mate up.

"Can't keep this up much more..." Kevin panted to Eddward. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Quickly change to your human form" Eddward says urgently.

Kevin quickly takes his human form, while keeping an eye on the pacing wolf and seething small vampire.

"Citrouille, I love you" Eddward says, turning to Kevin and kissing the wolf sending a silent apology to him.

Pumpkin growls and dashes forward "ILL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!" he roars.

"WAIT DONT!" Caleb says. Eddward pulls away from his lover and grabs the small vampire again using his own force against him sending him into the large black would as this is happening Eddward grabs his lover throwing him on his back and takes to the trees flitting off.

About halfway home, Kevin hears a little cry for help. "Stop! Hear that?!"

Eddward freezes "Is it Daniel?"

"I think so..." Kevin got to his feet, limping around and searching. "Daniel?" Kevin called out and listened. He called out a few more times with Eddward before they finally heard another cry "Kevin! Eddward!" Eddward rushes forward to see him huddled in some bushes.

"Eddward?!" Daniel questioned, eyes wide with fear.

"Little one, come, it is not safe here" Eddward says gently.

Daniel rushes into Eddward's arms "I tried to find my way back! I got so lost and I couldn't see the stars or the Moon... I thought I was gonna be lost forever!" Daniel cried. Kevin limped forward "Thank god you found him..." he said with a sigh.

"Yes, now get on my back and let's get back before my adrenaline runs out" Eddward says standing still holding the pup.

"I can run by myself. I can follow you..." Daniel wiggled out of Eddward's arms. Kevin sighed and moved to get on Eddward's back again. Eddward picks him up and starts running, making sure Daniel stays in front where he can see him.

Upon arriving home, Daniel transforms back to his human form and opened the door, letting Eddward and Kevin in. He knew that he could heal some of their injuries but it would just take a bunch of his energy and he would probably sleep all day and most of the night but he could do it. "I can heal some of your injuries, Eddward. You and Kevin..."

"No Li-" Eddward passes out from blood loss, fatigue, and his injuries but with the bullets still in him they won't close.

"Damn..." Daniel curses in the quiet living room. "Naaaaaaaaaazzzzz!" said blonde was half asleep when she heard Daniel call to her. The small red head bursts in their room. "Nazz! We were attacked when we were hunting and I ran off cuz Kevin told me to and then I got lost and then Eddward and Kevin showed up and they are both really hurt and now they're passed out in the living room and I need help!" Daniel blurted out. Nazz swung her legs over the side "Okay, help me out there." Passing Marie's closed door, she knocked. "Marie?"

"Yea?" Marie asks, she had been pacing the room anxiously.

Nazz opened the door. "Eddward and Kevin are hurt. Daniel and I will need your help."

Marie nods "I'll do what I can" she says rushing out.

Once Daniel sees Marie, he gets a huge smile. "Marie! You're back!" he cries excitedly. Nazz sees the two much larger males on the floor with a sigh "We need to get them separated so Danny can heal the more serious ones. Let's take Kevin first, he's on top and he's the heavier of the two" she explains. "Let's put them by the fireplace, they'll stay warm that way."

Marie nods and helps Daniel pull First Kevin, then Eddward, over.

Nazz leans down from her spot on the couch "Feel his heartbeat... That's how you're going to know where all of his injuries are... Deep steady breaths... Expand your energy into the wounds. Just do the most important ones for right now. The one on his back and neck are bad." Daniel followed the instructions and soon Kevin was stable. He then moved to Eddward but the bullet holes where not healing.

"Why won't those heal?" Daniel asked frustratingly.

"The bullets must still be in there" Marie says thoughtful.

Nazz looks sick and Daniel looks scared. "I don't wanna dig around inside Eddward..." Daniel pouts. "What if I hurt him more?!"

"You want me to do it, buddy?" Marie asks gently.

"Yes, please... I'm pretty sure I can heal him after."

"Why don't you go eat some of the food in the fridge while I help Marie with that? It will give you more energy." Nazz suggests gently.

"Okay!" Daniel scurries off.

Nazz looks to Marie "Do you need any help?"

Marie shakes her head "Nah... I got this but do me a favor… if I start acting weird, get me away from him, yea?" she asks before she gets to work.

"Yeah, no problem" Nazz agrees and sits back, watching Marie work.

"Thanks" she says as she digs four bullets out of her friend using tweezers and a scalpel.

Daniel comes back in and sits next to Marie "Why are your hands cuffed?"

"For my own safety, buddy. The bullets are out so you can heal him now and they will both need to feed."

"I can protect you... And Kevin and Eddward will too!"

Marie smiles softly "It's to protect me from myself, Danny" she says petting him then standing up. "I'm going back to my room. He needs blood, he will drink it automatically and he needs food when he does wake up.

Nazz, cutting Daniel off by touching his neck "Thanks Marie."

After Marie's door was shut, Daniel turned his questioning glance to Nazz. "Is she mad?"

"No, baby... She's going through some stuff that she needs to work out herself right now. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Daniel nodded and set to make Eddward and Kevin feel better.

Nazz got up and hobbled to the kitchen. She got three blood packs, not knowing how many Eddward would need, she ripped the first one open and looked at Danny. "How is this supposed to work? Do you know?"

"No, but I figure that if I can heal him enough he would wake up and tell me" Daniel explained. "Marie said he would drink it automatically. Heal him as much as you can and I'll give him the blood and you can grab some food for them." Nazz offered as a plan. Daniel seemed to accept it and moved to heal Eddward. Just like with Kevin, he healed the worst ones first. "Okay, back up and I'll give him the blood. Go get some meat from the kitchen" Nazz ordered gently. As Daniel walked off, she leaned down and put the open blood pack by Eddward's mouth, and sure enough, he started drinking right away. "You guys both gave us a scare... Don't do that shit again" she chided with a laugh.

Eddward however stays sleeping and her words are in vain. Danny comes back with the meat "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" she smiles as she opens a second blood pack.

"Will they wake up soon?" Danny asks.

"I'm sure they will... They need to rest as do you, Pup. Are you injured?"

"No, just banged up and scared."

"It's okay, come and rest. They'll wake up soon" Nazz opened her arms as Daniel crawls in to lie next to her. Right before he went to sleep, he reached a hand down to grab on to Kevin's and squeezed it gently and drifted off, his brother's hand still in his.


	42. Leaving

Danny wakes close to sunset because he feels something tug at his hand, he looks down and sees Kevin moving.

"Danny... You up?" Kevin whispered weakly.

"Yeah... Are you okay now?"

"I'm better, but hungry. You got food?"

"Yeah!" The smaller redhead gets up and moves to get some of the food from the kitchen and gives it to Kevin.

Kevin sits up and grabs some of the food "Thanks, Little Brother."

"You're welcome. Are you okay now? What about Eddward?" Kevin reached out with their bond and felt Eddward reach back, he was okay just tired.

"He's okay… Just really tired…"

Danny nods and Nazz wakes up "Hey there, how ya feeling?" she says groggily.

"Stiff, tired, drained... Feel like I was used as a chew toy. Guess I kind of was..."

Nazz nods "On the bright side, you guys are alive!"

"Thank God..." Kevin sighs as he roughs up Daniel's sleep tousled hair.

"Stop..." He whined with a laugh "It's already messed up!"

"Exactly!" Kevin chides fondly. Eddward groans and shifts a bit.

Nazz looks over curiously "I think he just moved…"

"Yeah, he's waking up" he says, laying back down slowly but closer to Eddward.

Eddward groans again and his eyes open slowly "…blood…" he gasps weakly.

Nazz grabs the last blood pack, rips it open and hands it to Danny to give to Eddward. "He may need help still... Go slow." Danny knelt down by his head and slowly introduced the blood to the vampire's lips.

Eddward sucks it down in a matter of seconds then collapses again "Mon Amour..."

Kevin gently grabs his hand "Right here.."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright considering everything... What about you?"

"As long as you and Daniel are fine, it doesn't matter" Eddward says dismissively.

"Yes, it does. It's echoing back to me. Stop lying and let Danny heal you more." Daniel smiled "I've rested and I'm full so I can heal a lot now!"

Eddward sighs and nods "Yes, alright. If that is what you want."

Kevin's head whips around to glance at Eddward. "What's the issue?"

"I do not want Daniel to waste his energy in case we get attacked" Eddward says quietly.

"What if we get attacked and you aren't at maximum? I can protect Danny a lot easier that I can try to make up for you being down. Stop being a brat..."

"I am not being a brat, if he needs to run then he needs to be at full energy. Besides I can stand and fight as is."

"Okay, but if you can't fight because you have a bullet hole in you and someone gets hurt or stolen, imma kill you"

Eddward groans and rolls his eyes before he attempts sitting up. Kevin beckoned Danny over for some more healing, which was happily given. "Thanks Danny."

"You're welcome, Brother. You sure you're okay, Eddward?"

At this point, Eddward has managed to sit up "Alright... If you wish to heal me, I would not be opposed" he says quietly. Danny hopped over and sat next to Eddward, healing him and restoring his energy. Eddward sighs and pets the small boy "Thank you, little one" he says fondly.

"Are you two okay now?" Daniel asks, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

Eddward checks himself over then the ginger "Yes, I believe we are fine now, little one, thank you."

Expecting something like this, Kevin gathered the little redhead in his arms while he whined and quietly cried. He was still scared and terrified about leaving the house but as long as he had his pack and they were together, everything would be okay. Eddward scoots closer to the pair and wraps them both in his arms.

Nazz smiled at the three before settling back on the couch and glancing out the window. She gets a peek at two figures in the dark, covered with cloaks.

There is a knock on the door and Eddward stiffens "Get Daniel near an exit, now!" he hisses, handing him to Nazz.

Nazz lifts Danny and hobbles to the back door to wait. As quickly as he could considering his injuries, Kevin transformed and waited. A low growl escaped from his throat as another knock sounded, softer this time.

Eddward looks at his mate as he grabs a silver knife from under the couch and hides it behind his back as he limps over to the door. "State your business here" he growls standing at the ready next to the door.

"We are here for our sons, Kevin and Daniel. We mean you or them no harm" Kevin hackles raise up and he growls louder, no one was laying a hand on Daniel again, he knew that much for sure.

"Leave or die, your choice" Eddward growls, feeling his mate's anger and protectiveness feed into his own.

The voice changed to that of a female, softer and more pleading "Please... I just want to see my sons... My babies..." Kevin's growl stopped and he got a scared, hopeful, yet disbelieving look on his face. "No... It can't be..." he backed up few steps.

Eddward quirks a brow "It is your call, my love" he says softly.

"I... I-I don't know what to do... It sounds like her though. She's dead, I saw her die. I buried her and my father myself. How are they here?!" Kevin was starting to panic. Nothing was making sense and he was desperate for some clarity.

"Marie was dead, too, so was Pumpkin" Eddward reminds him softly.

Kevin whined. He desperately wanted Eddward to deal with this, he was so much better with people than himself by far, but he knew it was wrong to shove this onto his mate. A nervous sigh later, he padded to the door as Eddward opened it for him to go out first. He stood before the two figures, waiting for something to happen. His tension was tight like a coil and any second it would snap. "Show me your faces" Kevin commanded. The hoods slipped away and a vibrant redhead and a dark brunette was staring back at him. The woman, not able to contain herself, let loose a small choked sob and reached out towards Kevin hesitantly "Kevin..." Kevin's ears and his tail were tucked down and he was sniveling slightly until he got a good look at her face. The soft features and the voice that lulled him and his brothers to sleep for so many years, he knew them all too well. "...Mother?"

Eddward steps up to Kevin and places a reassuring hand on the ginger's back. "Mon Amour... Can we trust them?" Eddward asks gently.

The woman knelt down and gently brought her small hands up to hold Kevin's face, caressing his like only she could. Memories flooded Kevin's mind, and in turn Eddward's. Her touch was the same, her voice was the same, her face was the same... She was the same. He had his Mother back! Elated, he sat in front of her and nuzzles into her smaller body. He then looked at the male over her shoulder... Heavy boot falls approached and soon a hand came down to gently rest on Kevin's head, rubbing slightly. "There's my boy..." he muttered happily but Kevin's demeanor changed. He turned sad and upset. He was sure this man was his father but the past hasn't changed. He still led their whole family, their pack, to their deaths.

Eddward backed off but sent a message to the wolf "Betrayed, not your fault" he thinks at the wolf sternly.

Kevin stood up and turned around, nodding "It's them, I'd know their touch anywhere..."

"Will Mon Petit be alright around them?" Eddward asks gently eyeing then suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure" Kevin relaxes a bit but still keeps himself between them and his mate.

Eddward nods "I will go fetch him for you if you wish."

"I'm sure he would love it. Would you grab him?" Eddward nods and walks away silently.

Kevin watches him leave before turning back around and taking his human form. "Stay here and wait for Eddward to get back with Danny" he tells his mother as she agrees. Looking towards his father, he extends the metaphoric olive branch. "We need to talk" he says plainly, trying not to show any emotion.

"Of course, lead the way" knowing that Eddward would have a kitten if he left out of sight, Kevin just moved out of earshot and after 11 years, father and son had the talk that the son didn't know he needed.

Eddward comes back with Daniel and sets him down "It is alright, Little One. Your brother has checked them over" he says gently.

Daniel looks at the woman's face before recognition registers on his face. "Momma!" he cries and leaps into her arms, wrapping his small arms around her neck and nuzzling into her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby. Both you and your brother" she cooed softly before glancing at Eddward. "I suppose you are the one to thank for keeping my boys alive and well taken care of?"

Eddward blushes slightly and shrugs "I cannot take full credit, Madam" he says politely.

"Did you not nurse Kevin back to health after he was attacked by my first born? You helped nurse Daniel back to health and healed his leg, correct?"

Eddward's blush deepens "Yes I did… But how did you know that?" he asks suspiciously.

"I delivered the medicine that helped cure Kevin's injuries. I gathered the files from the forest and put them in the charred remains of the burnt house since I had a feeling Kevin would want to go back" she quips.

"Momma! Kevin and Eddward have trained me! I can hunt now!"

"You can?! Go show me how good you are at tracking!" she happily suggested, watching as Daniel transformed and leaped into the bushes. "I assure you, we mean you no harm. We both come in peace. We just want our sons."

"I understand, Madam. Taking them both far away from here would be a good idea" Eddward says quietly so Kevin and Daniel can't hear him. "It would be wise to leave this continent all together and start anew with them elsewhere" he states, blocking his bond so Kevin can't feel what he is thinking. If he can convince this woman to take her sons far from here, he could train and get stronger then after he kills Alitar and his lackeys, he could go find them.

"Does Kevin have any ties or connections to people here?" Victoria asks tersely.

Eddward feels his heart break a little as he keeps his bond closed. "Only myself. Marie and Nazz are in there, as well, healing" he says.

"Good job, Danny!" she called out encouragingly "Nazz is here too? Wonderful! Seems you have saved us the trouble of finding her, too! We can take all three of them off your hands and they can continue where they left off!" she mutters, thinking to herself.

Eddward swallows and nods, remaining silent for a moment as his heart continues to fracture "If you'll excuse me, I've been recently injured and I need to feed on fresh blood" he says quietly before walking off into the woods, petting Daniel on the way to the tree line.

Daniel watched Eddward leave, a dead rabbit in his mouth, before trotting over to his mother. Kevin and his father embraced before walking over to see Daniel. Kevin picks up smaller red head up, handing him to their father "You remember him?"

"Well now, I would be surprised if he did" Lucas Barr smiled at Daniel, who nuzzled into him.

"Honey, why don't we take this reunion inside the house? I want to see Nazz" Victoria asks.

"Nazz, eh? It'll be good to see her after this long time" Lucas laughs.

"Yeah! I helped heal Nazz!" Daniel cheered.

Kevin looked around confused since he didn't see Eddward nor did he feel him through their bond. "Mother, did you happen to know where Eddward went?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes he said he needed fresh blood" Victoria says absentmindedly "Can we go inside, Dear?" she asks, moving towards the door.

"Yeah..." Kevin had a bad feeling... He wished that Eddward hadn't gone out alone, considering what just happened but what's done is done. He sighed and moved inside the house. His parents dotting over Nazz and his mother ended up healing her. She walked around the home, back and forth. "Thank you, Victoria!"

Victoria smiles pleasantly "Of course, it was no trouble!" she says.

"Feeling better?" Kevin asking, almost amused. "God yes! You have no idea how useless I felt! I still have to thank Eddward again when he gets back" Nazz added.

"We need to be heading out soon though. We need to get you out of here and fast so start packing, mon chers" Victoria says clapping her hands and scooting Daniel along.

"What? Where are we going?" Kevin asked, starting to panic.

"Your father and I are taking you three far away from here and that lunatic, Alistar" Victoria states simply.


	43. Our Pack

"Three? I-I can't leave here..." Kevin stuttered. There was no way that he could leave Eddward. In comes Danny to the rescue... "But what about Eddward and Marie, Momma?"

"What about them, Dear? They are vampires, they can fend for themselves and they won't be welcome where we are going." Victoria explains "Wait, who's Marie?"

"I am not leaving without Eddward, I'm sorry" Kevin refused. "Marie is my best friend, Momma! And Eddward! We can't leave them! The Evil Man will get them!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why on Earth not!? They are vampires we are werewolves! You have no ties to then other than the fact they looked after you a bit!"

"Come on, Kevin. Let's not argue right now. We all just got our family back..." Lucas tried to persuade.

"We can't leave without them..." Nazz tried but was stared down but Mother Barr.

"Mother, I am NOT leaving without Eddward or Marie! Eddward would just track us down anyway!"

"Of course he wouldn't! He is the one that suggested we take you three away from here. He actually said off of this continent" Victoria says confused.

Daniel was so confused that he clung to Kevin with tears in his eyes "Doesn't Eddward like us anymore?" Nazz knelt down and gathered him in her arms, comforting him as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and cried. "I don't wanna leave! Why doesn't Eddward like us anymore?!" Nazz tried calming him and cooed sweet things to him.

"He wouldn't suggest that. We're mated!" Kevin growled "I'm not leaving without my mate!"

"What?!" Victoria shrieks "Why would you mate with a male vampire?!"

"Because we love each other! Why else?!" Kevin growled back.

Victoria backs away from her son "But you and Nazz..."

"We are friends, nothing more!" Kevin gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I tried, Victoria, but they are too connected to each other and its fine. They work well together! They belong together!" Nazz tried.

"What nonsense! He can't bare your children, how will you carry on the blood line?!"

"We'll figure something out if we want kids but that's not important to me! There is no way he told us to leave! You can leave!"

"He did, dear... He told me to take you and Daniel far away to somewhere safe, somewhere Alistar wouldn't be able to find you."

Marie comes out looking around "What's going on?"

Daniel, hearing Marie, flings himself out of Nazz's arms and clings to her. "Marie! You still like me, right?!" he cries hysterically.

"Look what you did! Danny is hysterical! There is no way that Eddward would send us away. It makes zero sense!" Kevin snapped.

Marie hugs him tightly "Oh baby boy, I'm sure he doesn't want you to leave, he just wants to keep you safe! I'm sure Eddward loves you just as much as I do, babe" she says gently.

"Like the girl said, maybe he is just doing it because he wants you to be safe, Kevin" his mother snaps at him.

"No one can take Alistar alone! He knows that, you know that, and I know that Mother! We are supposed to fight things together!" Kevin was fully agitated now and was holding back just enough to not transform to rip the house apart.

"I do not know why you are yelling at me when I am just relaying what he said" Victoria huffs.

"Because I don't believe you! Take Danny and Nazz if you want but I am staying here!" Kevin snapped at his mother. He was losing the battle with his willpower and he was transforming as the seconds pass. Quickly, there was a large and angry red wolf in the living room "Wait until Eddward comes back! You'll see!" Kevin said, more to himself than anyone else as he desperately tried to reach out and connect with his mate. He was being blocked and he didn't like it one bit.

Eddward feels the ginger trying to connect with him and can feel his anger before he even gets near the door. He sighs and steels himself for what is about to come and enters the house silently. "Do. Not." he deadpans, seeing the large ginger wolf go for his couch.

Kevin moved to stand in front and stare at his mate. "Tell them... Tell them that we are mated and you didn't tell them to take us somewhere else without you."

Eddward stares at the ginger then turns to the two older wolves. "We are mated and I love him and Daniel more than I could ever have possibly imagined I could ever love anyone. I do not want them to leave…" he says before turning to his lover. "But yes, I told your Mother to take you and Daniel far away from here, out of the continent actually is what I believe I said... I want you two to be safe and if he can't find you, then you will be safe" he says gently, staring into the ginger's green eyes as his heart continues to fracture.

Kevin narrows his eyes at his mate but before he could do anything, Lucas jumped and pinned him down to the ground. "Let me up!" he struggled.

"Please stop this, Kevin! We want you safe! Please!" his mother pleaded.

Eddward sighs "Let him up, anything he does, I suppose I deserve it" he says. Marie motions Nazz out of the living room and carries Daniel to her room.

Lucas adjusted himself to growl into Kevin's ear "You will stop this nonsense immediately! You are acting like a child and I won't tolerate this behavior from my grown son any longer! The vampire clearly loves you and wants you safe!"

Kevin seemed to ignore him "Get off me! Get off of me!" he shakes his father off, lunging at Eddward. They land with Eddward on his back and Kevin hovering dangerously over him, teeth bared and a growl deep in his chest. "Give me one good god damn reason why I shouldn't kill you where you lie!"

"Because you would die too" Eddward says calmly "And then where would we be?"

"The same god damn place if we follow this stupid idea!"

Eddward sighs and shakes his head "No, if you and Daniel are safe, I can focus on killing him" he says softly.

"Then have them take Danny. I'm not leaving you!"

"There is no sense in staying, you have to leave" Eddward says turning his head away.

"So you feel I'm not strong enough... You feel that you have to protect me too much so now I'll be in your way... Fine..." He gets off Eddward be makes his way to gather his brother and friend. Pushing open Marie's door, he said "You two, get your shit together and get outside. We're leaving, now" he leaves, getting to his bedroom and grabbed his pack.

Marie and Nazz look at each other dumbstruck but stay put and Danny has already passed out from crying snuggling into Marie.

Eddward sighs "Kevin..." he says, walking into the bedroom.

Kevin took his human form before Eddward got to the bedroom and was putting on a new shirt and pants that weren't in shreds. He didn't look up when his name was called and he had cut off his side of the bond when Eddward admitted to wanting them to leave. Grabbing his pack on to his back, he snipped "I'm leaving. I'm taking Danny and Nazz. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Eddward growls "No, it is not what I want!" he says, slamming the door and standing in front of it as he opens his side of the bond for the first time since he started breaking his own heart "I just need you safe" he says softly.

"No, fuck you! You want me to run off like some precious princess and await your return! I am NOT going to do that! Stop trying to protect me from every little thing! I! Am! Not! Pumpkin!"

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT HIM! YOU ARE MUCH STRONGER THAN HE EVER WAS OR WILL BE!" Eddward roars as tears slip down his face "I'm the weak one... It's me... I can't... I can't see you hurt or suffer any more... I can't do it, Kevin... I can't see the only family I've known suffer any further..." he says softly. Falling to his knees in front of the ginger and hugging his legs, he begins to sob repeating "I can't..." over and over.

Kevin backed up and sat on the bed, with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "How do you think I feel? You think I like seeing you hurt? You think that doesn't affect me? You're my whole fucking world, Eddward! What makes you think it's any less worse for me?!

Eddward sits there on his knees staring at the floor "I... I am sorry... I am just so worried about you" he says wiping away tears "I did not think about how this would affect you."

Kevin knelt on the floor in front of his mate, cupping his face and pulling towards him to crush their lips together. "I'm not leaving you, ever. I'm not, so stop trying to make me" he sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "What makes you think that I'm not worried about you?"

"I know you are but in my selfishness I did not stop to think about how you would react or how you would feel about it" Eddward says wrapping his hands around the ginger's wrists that are holding him, as if to ground himself.

"Alistar has defied the rules of death... I don't think distance is going to stop him. Just as I don't think that is going 'someplace safe' is going to keep him from us. We need to stay together... And you need to apologize to Danny."

Eddward nods and grips the ginger tighter "God, Daniel… How can I face him after what I tried to do?"

"He was really hurt... Kept asking why you didn't like him anymore. He is in with Marie and Nazz" Kevin explained.

Eddward nods "I love you both so much, what will I tell him?" he says miserably.

"I'll help you... If my parents do have some place 'safe', I wouldn't mind them taking Danny but I don't think someone who defines the laws of death is going to be slowed down by us moving."

Eddward sighs and nuzzles into the ginger "You are correct, as usual, my love" he says quietly "I should listen to you more."

"I know! You always say that but you don't! It's like you enjoy punishment!" Kevin snickers. "Come on, you have to tell my parents that I am not leaving and make up to Danny." Kevin stands, tossing his pack back in the corner and opens the door.

Eddward nods and stands walking out the open door and to the living room "I apologize, Madam and Monsieur, but I do not want Kevin to leave."

"We figured as much..." Lucas grinned the same grin that Kevin inherited.

"We will have to have a change of plans then!" Victoria declared.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"We will be finding a permanent place nearby. We've spent too long away from our boys. Time to stay nearby and be there for them" Victoria explained.

Eddward nods in understanding "Why don't you stay here? Kevin and I will go to a different safe house with the females?" he suggests.

"That could work... Let's go talk to Danny, Eddward" Kevin nudges him towards the girl's bedroom.

Eddward allows the ginger to push him to the marked room where he stands there stiffly. "What will I say to him, Mon Amour?"

"That you still like him and you didn't mean it and... Whatever else you can think of. Use that big, beautiful brain of yours" Kevin knocks on the door before opening it and peering into the quiet room. Danny was still cuddled up to Marie and Nazz was curled around her, all of them fast asleep. "You wanna wake them up?"

"No, let them dream" Eddward says softly as he backs the ginger out and closes the door gently.

"W-was that a normal cuddle in there between those two? Danny'll cuddle with anyone but..?"

Eddward smirks a secret knowing smile and shrugs. "Was it darling?" he asks with a quirked brow and he makes for the living room again.

Kevin caught up and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. He wanted just to be with his mate, he was still wounded and he was emotionally drained. Kevin sat on the couch immediately and sighed, rolling his head back gently. Victoria went into "Mother Mode". "Kevin, what hurts?"

"Emotionally or physically?" he sighed "Caleb and Alistar's son tore me up yesterday. Danny healed us as much as he could."

Victoria shushed him and started to heal him. He opened his side of the bond and him and Eddward connected again. The combination of feeling his mother's healing touch again and his mate fully connected to him again was too much. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried hard not to break down. Eddward squeezes the wolf's hand comfortingly "Everything is alright, Kevin" he says soothingly.

"This is unbelievable..."

Victoria smiles "I know, dear. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

"I thought you were dead... I saw both of you die. I was just sure that they killed Danny... Then the whole thing with Nat rattled me big time but then I found Danny, then Nazz, then you two... It's almost too much... Thank god I have Eddward to keep me balanced."

Victoria looks mildly uncomfortable for a moment at the mention of Eddward and it doesn't slip past him but he ignores it as he rubs slow circles into the ginger's back.

Lucas spies his wife's look and makes a mental note to speak with her about it later. He wasn't going to have anything come between him and his son again and if that meant that he would have to deal with the vampire, then so be it. He did care for his children after all. The silence was broke by the girl's bedroom door opening and Marie and Nazz come out with a sleeping Danny. Eddward gives a knowing smirk to Marie who blushes and turns away.

Marie gently wakes Danny up. He wakes up with a jolt and a small cry "I don't want to leave! I wanna stay here with everyone!" as the tears start to flow again. Kevin looks to Eddward "There's your queue..."

Eddward stands and takes the little ginger into his arms. "Daniel, Mon Cher, calm yourself" he says soothingly.

"B-but why are you sending us away? Don't you like me or Kevin anymore?" he sniffs.

"Do not be ridiculous! I love you both more than anything! That is why I wanted to send you way to keep you safe, Little One" Eddward says gently.

"But I don't wanna leave you here... we should stick together like Kevin says! That's what packs do!" Daniel buries his face into Eddward's neck and wraps his little arms around him tightly.

"Daniel…" Eddward looks at Kevin desperately for some help

"We're all one pack, one family and family doesn't abandon each other!" Daniel cries. Kevin calls from the couch "But sometimes we have to split up to protect the younger ones, but for now no one is leaving, Danny. Calm down. The pack stays together."

Eddward hugs him tightly "I am sorry, Daniel. I love you, you are my little one."

Daniel buried his face again and mutters "I love you too, Eddward." Lucas looked on with a smile. That's when he decided that Eddward was on their side. No matter what... Anyone who cared about his sons as much as he did was okay in his book. He would work on his wife in private. "Well, Victoria, we best take our leave. Mustn't make a nuisance of ourselves, after all. We shall return when the Moon rises again. Maybe even take young Daniel on a hunt with everyone."

Victoria smiles and stands nodding her head "Yes, dear. We will be back, it was lovely to see everyone. We will be back at sunset" she kisses her sons and even Nazz goodbye, ignoring the vampires all together and walks outside.

Before he takes his leave, he looks to Eddward and Marie. "I apologize for my wife. I know she has some reservations about vampires but I will talk with her. You have proven yourselves to be admirable. Thank you for taking care of my sons and we will stop by sometime after night fall" he said his goodbyes and left.

"Well, that was fun..." Kevin mused.

"We get to stay?" Daniel asked.

Eddward sighs then smiles down at the little wolf. "Yes, you are staying" he says gently.


	44. Device

Daniel smiles and nuzzles into Eddward a final time before pushing out of his arms and going to Kevin. "I'm hungry..."

"You only talk to me for food! Is that all I am to you?!" Kevin laughs.

"Yes! And playing!"

"I am not playing with you tonight... go play with Nazz or Marie!"

Eddward chuckles and looks at the two girls who are now whispering "Why don't you play with me tonight, Daniel?"

Daniel looks at him, seemingly to size him up "Are you totally healed?"

Eddward shrugs "Is that relevant?" he questions.

"I don't wanna hurt you by playing" Daniel says simply, transforming into his wolf form and getting ready to pounce on the vampire.

Eddward quirks his eyebrow and takes a defensive stance "you can try" he growls playfully.

Daniel grins, jumping and chasing Eddward. Marie and Nazz jump back to avoid getting wrapped up in the boys play. "Hey! Take it outside before your destroy the house!" Marie yells out.

"I'm sorry, I forget… Whose house is this?" Eddward asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"You don't intimidate me, sir! The other inhabitants would like to not get killed by you two!" Marie sasses back.

"It is my house, so if I want to destroy things, Marie, I damn well will" Eddward sasses as Daniel leans over the back of the couch. "Yea!" he adds for Eddward.

"You're a shit... Get over here!" Kevin laughs and takes off after him, catching the little red wolf and hauling him outside. Transforming and looking back at the two females "Since we're taking him outside to wear him out, you two can get some meat ready for Danny and I when we get back. Thanks!" Daniel squeaked as he saw his brother and the vampire, that was as much of his brother as anything else, chase him around the house. Finally some happiness in the dark... for now.

"You father won't be happy that you did not get the child" Caleb growled.

"Shut the fuck up, it's your fault" Kev snaps.

"Such vulgarity... How is any of this my fault? I only want Kevin, Daniel is of no concern to me. Or your little fling…"

"I will fucking end you if you call him that again! I hate him and I can't wait for him and his little lap dog to die! If you hadn't have come along I could have plucked the little bastard up and ran, but nooooooo… because father wants you alive, for some reason, I had to stick around! It's your fault."

"You did not have to stick around, that was your own failing. Lie to me all you want, it makes no difference to me. However, you may want to reign in your emotions... They were out for everyone to see."

"Shut the fuck up before I decide to go against my father's orders again and kill you."

"And you lying in your current relationship does not bode well... You would take care to note that." They get to the compound and Caleb walks off to his quarters. He didn't screw up, that was the young doctor, let Alistar deal with him alone.

"Ah you're back!" The doctor's assistant says with a small smile. "How did it go darling?" he asks, kissing Kev's cheek.

"Hello to you too, Edd. It didn't go well, Daniel got away, as did Eddward and Kevin. Father will not be pleased."

"Oh no" he says worriedly "Darling, you don't think he will take it out on you, as he does the others, do you?"

"Let's hope not..." he wraps his arms around the small raven and hugs him close before he hears heavy footsteps approaching. Loosening his grip, he walks to meet his father.

Edd looks after him worriedly before he begins working again "Where is the little bastard?" Alistar asks in a foul mood because Eddward got away.

"That disgusting dog made me drop him and he took off. I couldn't follow without Kevin trying to kill me. I'm sorry, Father."

"WHAT?!" Alistar roars.

"It was Caleb! Then Eddward showed up and kept throwing me around!"

"BULL SHIT! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU! BETRAYING YOU AND KILLING YOU, YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM, DONT YOU?!" he bellows smashing his fist into the small ginger's face.

Kev reeled back "N-no, I don't! He is stronger than me! Weren't you supposed to keep Eddward at bay until we killed Kevin and got Daniel?! What happened to that plan?" he shouted. Edd cringed, knowing his boyfriend had said too much and now the punishment would be severe. He just hoped it wouldn't last through the night like last time.

Alistar growls and grabs the ginger's throat roughly, digging his nails in. "He ran like a little bitch" he hisses before throwing him against the wall. "Get me the healing serum" he hisses at Edd.

"Yes, sir" he ran off as fast as he could, grabbing the serum and bringing it to Alistar.

Alistar grabs the ginger, bringing him into the compound and slams him on the table. Chaining him down, he injects his son with it before grabbing a hammer. Kev struggles and pulls frantically at the chains, screaming as the serum heals the wounds he just got and begging his father to please release him. "I promise! I'll go back and get Daniel! I promise!"

"Aye, that you will lad. You are about to learn a hard lesson… One you think you would have learned by now" Alistar says before he slams the hammer down onto his rib cage, breaking two. Kev screams from the pain of the hit and then from the healing. "Please! Father! I was careless! It won't happen again! Please, let me go and redeem my careless actions."

"You will silence that tongue, boy!" Alistar says bringing the hammer down on his jaw, breaking that. Kev tried one last valiant effort to pull the chains loose but he was losing strength and the pain was unbearable. He tried to grunt and groan at his father, praying he would end the torment. Alistar ignores his son and grabs a knife stabbing him in the chest, stomach, and sides intentionally going for vital organs knowing the pain would be worse.

The sickening crack of bones coming together and mending sounds throughout the room before screams of agony accompany them. Kev spit out a few teeth before trying to plead again. "Make me stronger... Make me able to beat him. Let me kill him, Father, I want to feel his life leave him. I want to make him watch as I kill his little family! Please!"

"I can do no more with you. Your body will reject anything I do to it because it is weak like you are" Alistar growls.

"No, try it again! I'm stronger!"

"I have tried countless times, you are worth no more of my effort" Alistar says stabbing him and leaving the knife in this time. "He will stay like that for forty-eight hours, no food and no drink" he growls at the smaller Doctor as he sweeps out of the room.

The Moon rose over the trees and Kevin slowly woke up, his mate cuddled around him. Slowly detangling himself, he moved to the living room to see Danny, passed out on the couch. Just as Kevin was going to wake him up for the night, a knock on the door sounded. Looking out the window, he saw his parents. "Good evening Mother and Father" he greeted with a smile.

Victoria sweeps in giving him a hug "Hello darling?"

"Hey, son. How is it going?" he asks clapping his hand over Kevin's back.

"It's good to see you. What are you doing tonight?" Kevin asked. All the noise woke up the smallest person in the room. Yawning largely and rubbing his eyes, he looked up to see his brother and parents. He hops up on the back of the couch and greets his parents. Eddward hears them bonding in the front room and gets dressed before slipping out the window. He got the feeling that Victoria did not like him and he wanted Kevin to spend some time with his parents.

Kevin invited them in and sat down in the living room. "Where did you guys sleep last night? Did you run into anyone?"

"We found a cave and hunkered down in there. It's was very nice actually, a nice cool breeze, flowing water... It was perfect for us." Victoria mused.

Lucas continued "The forest is silent. As you know, we don't know this area as well but it's too still for my liking."

Danny leaned against Kevin with wide eyes, silently asking to go play outside. "Go. Away. Go track and hunt outside but stay where I can see you!" Daniel answered with the affirmative, took his wolf form, and trotted out the front door.

"When you found Danny, did you check him for a tracker?" Lucas asked.

"I did a cursory once over and didn't see anything and then Eddward looked him over and didn't say anything. He also gave him a full bath with nothing seen."

Lucas and Victoria give each other a look and Victoria nods "Kevin..." she begins gently.

"What? I couldn't just leave him there on the off chance that he had a tracker on him... Does he?!" Kevin was starting to panic. Eddward is gonna be pissed if he did.

"Yes, he does and I wasn't going to suggest you should have left him" Victoria says gently "I was just going to inform you that he did have a tracker."

"Where?! We both looked him over, top to bottom. We both have given him baths and don't see anything."

"Alistar implanted one in the back of his neck under his skin most likely" she says gently pointing out a scar in her own neck.

Kevin sighed "Why can't anything just be EASY?! How do we get the tracker out of him?"

Lucas and Victoria share another look and Victoria shakes her head and shuffles uncomfortably. "Well, son, we have to dig it out of him..."

"D-dig it... No... You don't know what I went through with his leg... You have to dig it out?! With what?!"

Eddward had begun feeling the ginger get upset so he headed back. Feeling him get pissed, he bursts into the house and looks about the situation sighing in relief.

"You see Danny outside?" Kevin asked in a flat, irritated tone.

Eddward looks back and nods seeing the small ginger jump out of a bush "Yes."

"Hope he didn't find that skunk again..." Kevin snickers, knowing it would rile the vampire up.

Eddward groans "Oh God, please no…" he says shutting the door "Now, what has you so upset, Mon Amour?"

"Trackers... Daniel has one in him. My guess is so does Nazz and, quite possibly, Marie."

Eddward quirks an eye brow "How do we get rid of them?"

Lucas exposed the back of his wife's neck, showing the tiny scar. "They are almost always inserted in the back of the neck. Loosely attached to the spine to prevent easy removal."

Eddward sighs "I can do it" he says thoughtfully. "With little to no scaring but I'm not saying it won't be painful, unless I knock them out."

"I will warn you that in some cases, Alistar would change where they put them. Some are by the heart, some are in their mouths, I've heard rumors about them being rigged to explode if removed. You have to be very careful. We have scanners that can find the tracker but nothing to decipher what kind of tracker it is."

Eddward nods "Get me that scanner and I can figure the rest out" he says confidently.

Lucas produced the scanner but before handing it over completely, he said "I know the other two are important to you two, my only request is that you take Danny first. I fear he may be the one to give you trouble considering he was with Alistar the longest and was one of the youngest. His body would heal fast and would take more abuse than someone older."

Eddward nods "I had planned on it..." he says taking it.

"Thank you. If you need us, we will be available to you. Victoria's healing abilities do come in handy with procedures such as this" the older werewolf offered. Trying to make sure that Victoria knew not be a bitch and she was to help heal everyone, should it be asked of her.

"...I'm going outside..." Kevin quickly got up and left the house, finding Danny laying in the moonlight, panting heavily. "What did you do?" Kevin asked, flopping down next to him.

"Chased some stuff..." Daniel started telling Kevin all that he caught and what he tried to catch.

Eddward shuffles awkwardly "I would be very grateful if you could help me, madam" he says politely.

"No problem" she says stiffly, with a fake smile. "When will you be ready? Do you need tools? We have some that may come in handy... We ransacked a few of Alistar's labs once we broke free" Lucas grinned.

Eddward shakes goes head "No, I broke into a hospital a while back and I am well stocked. I have to be with your sons about" Eddward chuckles.

Victoria laughed but before she could respond, they all heard Daniel squeak and run and disappear under the house with a larger red wolf skidding to a stop right where the smaller red head vanished. Kevin turned and walked a little ways away before laying down, his back to Daniel. Soon a small head appeared, Daniel padded quietly over to his big brother before attacking him and wrestling around in the dirt.

Eddward sighs "You see what I mean?" he asks.

"Nathan and Kevin where just the same... It's hard raising one pup, let alone two. Kevin was kind of forced to grow up too quick with Lucas died so a lot of this is him making up for lost time" Victoria explained. A second later, Daniel burst through the front door, triumphantly. "I win! I drew first blood!" Kevin came in, in human form, holding his ear. "You just tugged on me too hard, shut up..."

Eddward chuckles and walks over to the ginger "Mon Amour, let me see" he says gently. Kevin took away his bloodied hand and let his mate tend to his ear. Eddward, without even thinking, licks the ginger's ear, stopping the bleeding and licking up the rest of the blood.

Kevin's eyes widen before a smile spread across his face. He grabbed the vampire's hip, where his parents couldn't see and squeezed.

Eddward quirks a brow "I was healing you don't get any ideas" he scolds light heartedly.

Kevin just grins and walks away but not before sending a shock a pleasure through their bond. Suddenly, Kevin turned serious... "Well, he's tired and in the house. Tell him about it" he motioned to his parents.

Eddward growls "You're getting better at controlling our bond" he says quietly to the ginger as his parents explain things to Daniel.

"Oh am I now?" Kevin's grin never left his face as he leaned in and gently claimed Eddward's lips as his own. "You ready for this?"

"For you? Always... However for operating on Daniel and possibly Marie and Nazz... I do not know" he says honestly. "I am confident in my abilities but Alistar is a sick bastard."

"I've seen my mother practically bring people back from the brink of death with her abilities. She is one of the strongest healers in generations so use her." Kevin grabbed Eddward's hands and linked their fingers "If things go wrong, I won't blame you, ok? Just remember that."

Eddward quirks a brow "You may not blame me but I will blame myself" he says softly as Victoria and Lucas finish telling Daniel what's going on.

"You are always your worst critic..." Kevin sassed as Daniel came over to them and held onto Eddward's arm. "Am I gonna have ta wear a cast again?" He asked with the most serious face. Naturally, Kevin laughed.

Eddward smiles "No. mon petit. With your mother's abilities and mine put together, you'll be running around terrorizing your brother again by tomorrow night" he says gently.

" 'Kay!" Daniel smiled and went back to his parents.

"Well, let's get it started. I wanna get these done and over with. I may pick my father's brain about Marie and the brainwashing. He may know something... Unless you need one of us?" Kevin didn't want to help. It made him squirm but he felt he should offer.

Eddward could feel Kevin's discomfort "No, mon amour. I won't be needing your help… Go on" he says, waving him off with a smile.

Eddward cleans the entire kitchen and then sets out his medical supplies next to the table and walks back into the living room "I am fully prepare if you two are."

Victoria and Daniel walked to the kitchen with Eddward. "Father, the other vampire that lives here, Marie. She has some sort of brainwashing going on. She has tried to take Daniel to Alistar during our sleep. We have her under lock and key now but maybe you can help?" Kevin asked Lucas.

"I will try" Lucas follows Kevin to the bedroom door. "Hold on..." He knocks and opens the door seeing Nazz and Marie whispering to each other. When he opens the door they break apart very quickly, blushing hotly. "I don't care, ya nasties. We need to talk to Marie about her brain washing."


	45. Extraction

Eddward picks up the little boy and sets him on the table "Daniel, darling, look at me for a moment before we begin" he instructs. As his eyes turn red, Daniel looks over and Eddward locks eyes with him, snapping his fingers Daniel went stiff as a board.

Victoria sucked air between her teeth and clenches her fists "What did you just do to him?!"

Eddward ignores her for a moment "Sleep, mon cher, and do not wake until tomorrow night" he says gently laying Daniel down as he falls asleep before addressing Victoria. "I put him in a trance, it's easier than using medication" he says simply.

"I hope that doesn't affect him negatively... Have you used it before? On anyone?" she glared at Eddward.

"I used it to set his leg and yes, I am two hundred and eighty six years old, of course I've used it before on countless people. It's never caused any negative reaction to date, madam" Eddward says trying not to get annoyed at her tone or attitude. Victoria stroked Danny's bangs, completely put off and unnerved by this trance like state. However, she did promise her husband that she would be helpful and heal everyone to best of her abilities.

Eddward cuts his bond with his lover and calms himself before turning on the machine that indicates where the tracker is. He locates it on the back of the boys neck "You are correct, it looks as though it is on the back of his neck, close to his spine" Eddward says picking him up and turning him over gently.

"You've got to make sure that you don't cut anything but the tracker. Chances are that bastard hooked it throughout his neck and it's connected in multiple places" she grabbed the device and scanned up Daniel's spine to the base of his skull. "See? It's connected all throughout here."

Eddward nods "My hands are steadier than that of the world's top surgeon, madam" he says slipping gloves and picking up a scalpel.

"And Alistar is craftier than the Devil himself... Just be careful" she warns before steadying her hands around Daniel's neck, a blue light emanating from them.

Eddward cuts into the small boy's neck and begins working. It is long and tedious but finally Eddward grabs the chip with some hemostats and sets it aside before he carefully begins taking the wires out of Daniel.

Victoria begins to completely heal the small areas that Eddward had cleared. She didn't like anything about this, not at all. "Are you almost done?"

"If my memory is correct, and it always is, yes so please calm yourself" Eddward snips, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I hope this isn't the one time you are wrong... Everyone is wrong sometimes."

Eddward growls but stays his tongue, reminding himself that she is Kevin's mother. As she finishes Danny's healing, she prods Eddward some more "So how long did Kevin have to beg you to take his brother in too?"

Eddward growls as he removes another wire "He didn't even get a chance to ask before I scooped him up into my arms."

"A master surgeon and enough maternal instincts to not kill on sight... Very admirable of you" Victoria said, words filled with sarcasm.

Eddward growls again and removes the last wire before putting his things away. He waits for her to finish healing Daniel up before he levels a glare at her, "Now that we are not attending to your son, whom your attention should have been solely on instead of me, I have something to say to you" Eddward says calmly.

"Oh, this should be enlightening"

"I have been taking care of people vampire werewolf and human alike LONGER THAN YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE CHILD!" he growls "I HAVE MORE MATERNAL INSTINCT AND MEDICAL PROWESS IN MY FUCKING PINKY THAN YOU EVER WILL IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!"

Kevin rounds the corner to the kitchen to see his mate and mother locked in the battle of wills. Cocking an eyebrow, he leans against the wall to listen.

"SO THE NEXT TIME YOU FEEL THE NEED OR URGE TO CRITICIZE ME IN SOME WAY DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND DONT!" Eddward roars before turning around to storm out and freezes when he sees Kevin "...I am not apologizing."

"Well god damn..." he looks to his mother "what did you say?!"

Lucas comes storming in, passing behind Kevin and Eddward, straight for his wife. "What did I tell you? Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because I can't!" and Victoria stormed off into the dark forest.


	46. Sleeping

Eddward stands there unfazed and holds his tongue as he opens his bond again. Kevin feels his mate connecting with him and reached back while turning on his Father. "What the hell is her problem?!" Kevin asked angrily. "She isn't going to sit here and disrespect my mate... That isn't going to happen."

"No, no, I know. I told her that last night. I told her that she needed to let whatever happened in the past go but she's stubborn. I apologize for her, Eddward. I don't know what she said but it couldn't have been decent. She's a good woman, just really confused and angry at the world right now."

Eddward nods and shrugs "What happened, if I may inquire?"

Lucas sighs "She is of the belief that you are the cause of all of this. If you would have just left Alistar's son alone, none of this would have happened. I believe that Alistar should have minded his own business and let his son and you live your lives. Of course, then you wouldn't be with Kevin and I can tell that you make him happy and he makes you happy. I'm working on her and again, I apologize."

Eddward stays silent and closes his bond with Kevin. "I am going hunting" he says stiffly.

"Eddward, wait!" Kevin tries to catch him and tries to reach out to their bond but he fails on both attempts. He sighs and looks back at his Father.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." Lucas tones out.

"No, he still gets sensitive about it. Don't worry, he'll be back. In the meantime, let's go have a good solid wolf hunt! Let's just steer clear of my prickly mate for now" Kevin chuckles.

"My pleasure" Lucas and Kevin took to their wolf forms and took off into the night. Leaving Nazz and Marie to watch over the house and Danny.

"Are they gone?" Marie asks peeking out.

Nazz pops her head out underneath Marie's "I think so..."

"Good..." Marie snickers as she walks out and sits on the couch.

Nazz follows "Victoria must have pissed Eddward off far more than I ever did."

Marie nods "Yea, no kidding. He never went off on you like that, I mean sure he mighta been snippy, but he never yelled at you."

Nazz shivered and leaned in towards Marie "I know... Kinda glad I never got to experience that."

Marie smiles and lets the blonde lean on her "Yea it's not fun, trust me... I wish these cuffs were off..."

"Honestly, me too. I understand why they got be on but it still sucks. More for you, I know. You think Kevin or Eddward know about us?"

Marie blushes "I know Eddward does, he always knows..." she sighs "Now whether or not he told Kevin or he already knew? I don't have a clue..."

"If I know Kevin, he'll just laugh and move on. He won't care..."

"Neither will Edd but he might have a snarky comment or some shit, he always does..." she chuckles.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm not gonna get kicked out in the cold now that I'm better!"

Marie shrugs "Told ya ta give him time, didn't I, Blondie?"

"I guess all it took was a little scare and I'm in good."

Marie shrugs "I didn't wanna say nothin but Eddward was on the verge of death, Hun, and he knows it."

"He was?"

"Yea, you and Danny saved his ass."

"How?"

"If you hadn't been training Danny and what not Eddward and Kevin would be dead, Toots."

"I guess I'm good for something... "

"Hey... You're good for a lot, you can make me smile" Marie says dragging her forward.

"I don't know why... But I'll take it. And you..." She giggled and leaned into Marie.

"There's that smile..." Marie snickers, kissing her cheek. "How will you take me doll? Rough or gentle?"

Nazz blushes hotly "D-does it matter? How do you want me to?"

Marie begins cackling "Man, doll face, you are innocent as hell... Wait, have you even ever been with a woman?" she asks skeptically as she abruptly stops laughing.

"No, I've only been with one person..."

Marie blushes then smiles widely "Ooooooh ho ho ho, doll face! When I get outta these cuffs, I'll make ya see fuckin stars."

Nazz blushes hotter and buries her head into Marie's shoulder "I'm sure it will be more enjoyable that my last sexual experience."

Marie quirks a brow "what do ya mean?"

"My only sexual partner was Kevin and he wasn't into it at all. I was just so hung up that his parents chose me to help him lead the pack that nothing else mattered. He wasn't into it and neither was I... But I still developed some sort of feelings for him. It's different with you though."

Marie smiles sadly at Nazz "Listen, Doll face, I care about you and I promise that even though your first time wasn't all that special your second time will be."

"Thank you, Marie. I can't wait" Nazz smiled and leaned up to kiss the vampire. Marie kisses the blonde slipping her tongue into her mouth with a small moan.

A thrill runs down Nazz's spine and she pushed herself farther into Marie's arms, deepening the kiss. Breaking their lips apart, Nazz breathes heavily before panting out "Show me?"

Marie smirks and sits up "Let's move to the bedroom then. Once I start your gonna get really pissed off if I have to stop" she says kissing the blonde.

"Is this a good idea? They'll be back soon, right?" Nazz asks with a smirk and pulling Marie behind her to (now) their room.

"Who cares? How many times have they woken us up?" Marie asks following her.

"Once for me, I think Kevin meant for that to happen..." Nazz pulls her in and presses her back to the closed door, smiling coyly.

Marie smirks "They're both assholes" she says switching the positions and pressing herself into the blonde's body, ghosting her lips over hers. Nazz mimics Marie's movements, slowly wrapping a leg around Marie's leg. The blonde pulls her closer, releasing a moan into Marie's mouth. Marie brings her hands up to cup one of Nazz's breasts, fondling it through her bra and shirt.

Nazz jumps a little but soon relaxes and let's herself enjoy the sensations. She loosely loops her arms around Marie's neck, wringing Marie's shirt in her hands. Marie breaks the kiss to take Nazz's shirt off of her "Oh, doll face... Lace?"

Nazz blushes "I like the feel..." she lies.

Marie smirks "Momma likes..." she says before attacking her neck licking and biting. Nazz moans as she buries her hand into Marie's short hair. She ran her other hand down the middle of Marie's chest, scratching lightly. Marie moans and trails her lips down her chest and between the blonde ample breasts before pulling a cup down and taking her nipple into her mouth.

Nazz's breathe hitches in her throat and her eyes roll back. Her hand release their holds and she brings them behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room and removing her shirt the rest of the way. Marie smirks and nips the small bud before taking the other one into her mouth letting the cool air hit the already moist one.

"Marie...!" Nazz gasps, hoping no one had come home yet. She grabbed Marie's face to bring their lips together with a desperate moan. "Show me what you can do cuffed" Nazz moans out against Marie's mouth. Marie smirks and grabs the front of the blonde's pants, pulling her forward and kissing her as she turns them around then pushing her on the bed. "You got it, doll" she purrs.

Nazz lands on the bed and instantly goes to remove her jeans, arching her back and reaching out to the vampire. "C'mere... I need you."

Marie pulls the jeans off the rest of the way and moans as she catches sight of the wolf's matching lace panties. "Oh fuck, you'll be the death of me" she says getting on her knees and pulling her so that her legs are hanging off the bed. Nazz squeaked when she felt herself being pulled and was confused when her feet hit the floor. Looking down, she gave Marie, what she hoped, was a sexy look before looking innocent again. "You like them?" she asked, rolling her hips.

Marie smiles as she leans forward. "I do as a matter of fact" she says nuzzling her face against her pelvis, licking and touching her through the thin fabric "but I think they are in my way..." she says, her heated breath washing over the area.

The blonde moans, lifting her hips and hooking the thin string around her hips with her thumbs. "There's hardly anything there... I fail to see how they would cause that much interference."

Marie growls and nips at the panties. "How attached are you to these?"

"Not at all" she grins.

"Ah... Good" Marie purrs before using her teeth to rip through the panties. Nazz lets a quick gasp escape her lips before leaning up on her elbows to have a better view. "You don't have to be so gentle with me... I do enjoy a bit of pain" she smirks.

Marie smiles widely "Oh, doll... This is basically your first time right?" she questions.

"With a woman, yes. Please don't be too easy on me."

"Shhhh just lay back and let me work my magic, baby" Marie says tracing her fingers around her opening. "God, you're so fucking wet..."

Nazz jumped at the first touch but relaxed immediately. Her back arched and her body seemed to beg for Marie to make her 'see stars'. Marie's traces her finger around the blonde's clit teasingly, before sinking one of her fingers into her. Nazz feels herself tighten around Marie's fingers as a moan tore through her throat. The blonde was soon reduced to a moaning mass of flesh. Marie smiles like a cat about to eat the canary, which wasn't as all that far off, as she bent down and swirled her tongue around the blonde's clit skillfully.

Nazz's hands flew into Marie's short hair and held on, she has never felt sensations like this. Shocks of pleasure and desire were racing up and down her spine, making her leg muscles quiver and her stomach muscles tighten. Marie moans softly as she sucks on Nazz's clit, sending soft vibrations into it. "You taste amazing" she says softly before returning to her task.

The blonde untangled her hands from Marie's hair and scratched up her body before cupping both of her breasts. She pulled and plucked both nipples frantically, moaning and grinding lightly against the thrashing tongue. Marie moans as she watches the blonde play with her own nipples, wishing her hands weren't cuffed as she slips a second the third finger into her, trying to find her g-spot.

Eddward comes back from his hunt feeling better and walks into the house only to hear loud moaning. He immediately stiffens and listens for a moment hearing, Nazz moan out Marie's name, he nods and checks on Daniel before walking back out of the house. Making his way to the tree line until he couldn't hear the moans of his best friend's name, he takes to a tree and hangs upside down, opening his bond and waiting for his mate to finish hunting with his father.

Nazz felt a warm tightening in her belly and she knew she was very close. Her back arched sharply and thin hands buried themselves again into short blue hair. A sharp cry of Marie's name filled the house as her orgasm hits her hard and she could do nothing but held on as shocks of pleasure wracked her body.

Kevin and Lucas made their way back to the house but Kevin felt Eddward open their bond and reach out to him again. They followed the trail and soon came upon Eddward in a tree. "What are you doing out here, weirdo?" he passes under him and proceeds to the house.

"I wouldn't go any further..." Eddward warns.

"Why?" Kevin asked as he came across the house and right before he entered he heard Nazz scream Marie's name in ecstasy. Lucas, heeding his son-in-law's warning stayed back with Eddward and was watching when Kevin stumbled back, a deep blush across his cheeks. "Well, uhh... Ok. We should just stay here for a bit" he claimed, crossing his arms and making it seem like it was his idea.

Eddward drops down and begins cackling and Lucas joins him "Oh, really? Should we?" Eddward questions crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

"Shut up, you ass! You could have told me!" Kevin accused.

Marie pulls back licking her lips and smirking "Fucking beautiful" she says standing up and lying next to Nazz, pulling her close.

Nazz panted heavily, curling Into Marie and cuddling for a second "Want me to return the favor?"

"Nah not tonight, doll, just rest" Marie chuckles kissing the top of her head.

"I thought that saying I wouldn't go any further was ample warning enough" Eddward snips back.

"He's got ya there son" Lucas chuckles.

"I remind you, sir, I sleep with you... Remember that..." Kevin warns. "And anyway, I do a lot of shit you wouldn't do. I thought you were just being lame again. How was I to know I was going to be scarred for life?!" Kevin moved beside Eddward, poking him in the side.

Eddward chuckles and bumps hips with the ginger "Perhaps in the future you will heed my warnings, no?" he asks continuing to snicker "and what does you sleeping with me have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to suffocate you with your pillow..." Kevin mused. "You think they're done?" he asked.

"Nazz and Marie, right?" Lucas laughed as Kevin made a face.

Eddward gives a fake gasp of insult "Mon amour, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you're rude... I guess this means that Danny gets his own room, huh?" Kevin snickers.

Eddward nods "yes so it would seem... Who wishes to see if they are finished with their activities?" he snickers.

"Me... I'm tired and would like to sleep" Kevin wrapped an arm around Eddward's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'll be off, I must go locate your mother before the Sun rises. Until tomorrow..." Lucas says in farewell.

"Until tomorrow, Father..." Kevin calls out.

"Sir." Eddward says tipping his head politely he waits for him to leave and sighs "I am tired, it has been a long night. Let us be off my love" he says leading the way back to the house.

Kevin spares Eddward a side glance before speaking. "You okay?"

"I am fine, worry not about me" Eddward says before entering the house. He walks into the kitchen and picks Daniel up and puts him in his own bed then heads to the shower.

Kevin follows him to the bathroom and stands in the doorway "C'mon Edd... Don't close me out now. It hurts when you close me out..."

Eddward feels his mate's concern just as he is about to shut their bond again. He sighs and keeps it open and then takes it a step further. Opening the door to reveal his naked form before getting into the shower without a word.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I know you're upset about what my Mother said but no one else feels that way."

"I feel that way Kevin..." Eddward says quietly leaning against the shower as water pounds against his skin.

"Okay, if you had left him alone, then I would be in a loveless marriage and you would be alone. My father still would have died and I would have been forced to lead a pack that I couldn't. We could have possibly never met if you did leave him alone. Yeah, shit's kind of fucked right now but it's gonna get better and I love being with you. Isn't that the most important thing?" Kevin reached out with his bond again to connect with his mate, to prove that no matter what Kevin was grateful for everything that has happened to bring them together.

Eddward reaches back and tears up a bit thankful the shower was covering his tears "Yes… Yes, I suppose you are correct that is what matters" he looks up determined. "I want to fix this Kevin. Will you help me?" he asks. Instead of trying to send him away, this is the first time Eddward has actually asked Kevin or anyone for help acknowledging that he is stronger with Kevin than without.

Kevin smiled and shifted against the wall "Of course I'll help you, Edd. I've never left you before, have I?" he asked rhetorically.

Eddward smiles at his love "Take a shower with me?" he asks.

"Another thing I can never deny you..." Kevin sheds his clothes and steps in. Wrapping both arms around Eddward's waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Eddward sighs and relaxes into the ginger, at peace for the first time that night. Eventually the water begins getting cold so Eddward scrubs both of them down thoroughly and then steps out only to hold a towel out for the ginger. Kevin steps close, allowing Eddward to wrap the towel around him and dry him off. The redhead immediately relaxed more into his touch. Danny was right, Eddward did give great baths! Eddward smiles and wraps the towel around the ginger's waist and then begins drying himself off "And that wasn't even a bubble bath..." he snickers catching a snip of Kevin's thoughts.

"Wanna try it again tomorrow?"

"Are you asking for a bubble bath tomorrow night?" Eddward chuckles.

"More of a strong suggestion... I've never gotten one of you infamous bubble baths. I'm a big splasher, you might wanna get naked first."

Eddward smirks salaciously "I'd be a fool to pass the opportunity up."

Kevin grabbed Eddward's hand and drug him to the bedroom. After throwing some pants on, they wrapped around each other and laid in bed, slowly letting sleep overtake them until the next Moon rise.

Eddward wakes up and slips out of bed quietly before slipping into Daniel's room "Mon petit, wake up, dear one..." he says sitting on the bed and shaking him gently. He waits a few seconds and when the small wolf didn't rise he shakes him again "Daniel, darling wake up..." He says a bit louder.

Kevin yawns as lays in bed, slowly waking up. His connection with Eddward was strong this morning so when he started to get some different feelings of anxiousness and fear, he jumped up and quickly found his mate in Daniel's room, trying to wake him up. "Edd, what's going on?"

"He won't wake up Kevin... Why won't he wake up? The removal was fine... I-I don't know why he won't wake up..." Eddward says quietly his breathing picking up as he spirals down into a panic attack.


	47. Get Out

"Relax for a second..." Kevin ran over to the other side of the bed, gently cupping Danny's face. "Hey Little Brother, open your eyes for me... C'mon, Danny" he feels for a pulse and feels a strong beat. "He's not dead... He has a heartbeat. Why isn't he waking up?" he levels a glare at Eddward.

Eddward shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair unable to think straight "I do not know, oh god, I don't know… Everything went fine…" he says forcing himself to go over the surgery.

"Well clearly not!" Kevin snapped, emotions on full blast and not thinking clearly.

Eddward stands, silently nodding, as he cuts their bond. "If you really have so little faith in me perhaps I do not belong here" he says walking out of the room.

"That's right, go ahead and walk away when people need you the most! Glad to know that I have to deal with everything myself!" Kevin yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Daniel, trying to wake him up. The yelling woke up Nazz and Marie. "What's going on?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know, doll, but if they are fucking this early and woke us up because of it, I'm strangling them both with the chain between these cuffs" Marie growls.

Eddward stops at the door frame and places one of his hands on it not turning around as he hangs his head "Kevin, be honest with yourself, mon amour. No one needs a fuck up like me around… And your Mother was right about me. All the cruel things everyone has ever said about me are true. Your brother will not wake up and it is undoubtedly my fault. No one else had their hands in him. He was fine right before I put him into a deep sleep… When your mother and father arrive tonight, have her see what she can do" he says softly. Eddward quickly walked out of the house, completely numb and emotionless, because if he let himself feel he would slip and their bond would connect and he would not put Kevin through that... Not when his real family needed him so badly.

Nazz and Marie passed Eddward in the hall but he didn't say anything to either of them. They reach Danny's room and knock. "Kevin?" Nazz asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's going on? Where did Eddward go?" the blonde asked, noting his tone but choosing to ignore it.

Like a light switch, the dam broke and everything came down at once. Staying by his brother's bedside, he cried for the first time since he had to bury his pack. "I don't know what to do... I'm lost and I don't know how to deal with it. My mate is angry with me because he thinks I blame him and I don't. I'm just emotional and worked up but he takes everything and runs with it. My mother and father are going to be real assholes when they find that I can't wake Danny up!"

Marie shifts uncomfortably "Listen Red, it ain't my place but maybe ya should have said that to him. Ya know how he can be, probably better than I do and ya know he is probably blaming himself so harshly for this… Probably more than the rest of us could even dream of blaming him."

"I know! I fucked up! That's all I seem to do is fuck up!" Kevin wrung his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do... I'm so lost..."

"Red, hurry up go find him before your parents get here" Marie says gently.

"Yea Kev, you know it's gonna be a quick minute your Mom has always had problems getting your Dad to wake up" Nazz adds.

Kevin collected himself before making his way out of the room. Once in the hallway, he reeled back and punched the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster. He swiftly took his wolf form and shot out of the house, tracking and trying to reach out to Eddward before things got way more fucked than they already were.

Eddward was in a tree, staring up at the moon, wondering what to do with his life when he feels the wolf push at their bond. He sighs and ignores it.

Now Kevin was pissed. He hated it when Eddward would intentionally block their bond without telling him why but he especially hated it when he wouldn't reach back. And Eddward knew that... A growl and a curse resulted in Kevin tracking Eddward down the hard way. He was gonna bite him in the ass when he found him.

Eddward stiffens as he hears the wolf below him. He is able to smell his familiar scent and he stays perfectly still in the shadows of the tree, hoping that he isn't spotted.

"Ya know, even when you block me, I can still pick you scent up the easiest. I can still find you and I always will."

Eddward sighs turns away "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Kevin moved to sit right below him. "Use that big, beautiful brain... Or I'll knock you out of the tree with mud balls and rock... Your choice."

"Kevin, do you know why I left?" he asks emotionlessly.

"I can only guess since you didn't stay and talk to me. I don't blame you... If I did, I would have said it along with worse shit. Things happen... Alistar is a sick fuck. Maybe the tracker needs to stay in... I dunno" Kevin sighs. "But I need you to stay by me. I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me and I snapped. Why don't you come down here and we can talk like normal people do?"

"Because Kevin… I am afraid" Eddward says quietly.

"Of?" Kevin lies down, ears high to catch Eddward's soft voice.

"In that single moment, you wanted to kill me, to rip my throat out… I could feel the overwhelming hatred coming off of you. It might have been subconscious I do not know but I felt it. I saw an image of you sinking your teeth into my neck..." Eddward says as a tear springs to his eye.

"I don't remember thinking about killing you but my emotions were running so high then... they still are... But I don't want to kill you, I didn't ever want to kill you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, so why would I want to lose that? Not to mention, I would die too. Whatever happened to Danny, I'm sure it wasn't your fault because I know how much you care about him. And Marie would probably get to you before I could if you DID do anything intentionally to him" Kevin lightly laughed. "Come on, Eddward. Come down here, please? I'm not made for climbing."

Eddward stiffens "I-I don't know..."

"There sure is a lot of mud down here..."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!"

Eddward sighs in defeat and drops down a good few feet away from the wolf and the second Eddward's feet touched the ground, Kevin had him wrapped in his arms and was kissing the life out of him. Breaking the kiss, he panted "I love you, nothing will ever change that. I'm not going to kill you or hurt you because you mean too much to me."

Eddward is panting as well and his bond opens like a flood gate letting relief wash over him "I love you too Kevin. I was scared because I know... I know if you ever laid hands on me, I would take it. I wouldn't protest" he says clutching the ginger's shirt.

"The only time I would ever do anything remotely like that is in the bedroom" Kevin grinned. "In all seriousness, I really need you by my side right now. I don't know what to do and I am trying to hold myself together. I need you to come back with me and help me figure out what to do about Daniel."

Eddward nods "Of course I'm sorry" he says pulling back from the wolf and taking his hand in his own. "I am not sure there is much I can do, though, and you realize I am going to be baring the full blame for this, correct?" he asks as they begin to walk back.

"I told you that I would protect you from all her hateful comments and I will. I'll shut her down and kick her out if I have to. You are my mate, you love Daniel and wouldn't hurt him on purpose and she has to respect that. End of story" Kevin huffed. "I'm not going to let her disrespect you... Even if she is my mother"

"Kevin, I have caused problems in families before and have no wish to do it again" Eddward says in a warning tone.

"One time and you think it's a pattern... Just relax. You are my family, too."

Eddward sighs and nods "Of course, darling. You already know all I have is you, Daniel, and Marie."

"And we're not gonna let anyone hurt you. So stop being dramatic and let me handle my parents. Simple as that. You also have Nazz on your side too. She can help me with them."

"Since when is the blonde on my side?" Eddward asks skeptically.

"Since her and Marie are an item now, I guess. She's at least on my side..."

Eddward smiles "I love you, Kevin. I apologize."

"I love you too, remember that, ok?" The house came into view and Kevin had this sinking feeling that his parents were there. He expected his mother to be against Eddward but his father could go either way. Grabbing Eddward's hand in a tight squeeze, he asked "Ready?"

Eddward nods and squeezes the ginger's hand "Yes, darling."

Kevin walked into the house and was met with the loud crying of his Mother. He hadn't heard that cry since his Father died. His Father appeared in the hallway and looked at his son and Eddward with sadness but no anger. Eddward stays silent but moves to go check on Daniel.

Victoria was sitting at her youngest bedside, holding his small hand, tears running down her cheeks. Nazz was in the corner on the room, sitting in a chair, trying to keep the Mother Barr cool and calm. "Did you want to try to scan him again?"

"I already did it once... What good will it do now?" Victoria snaps. Eddward walks in tentatively and makes to check the ginger. Victoria looks up as the door opens to see the vampire and her oldest son enter the room. "You have some nerve showing you're face here!" she hissed to Eddward. Eddward quirks a brow and ignores her as he goes to the other side of the bed and reaches for the small wolf to check his vital signs.

Victoria slaps his hand away with a growl. "Get away fro-" a large red wolf cuts her off pushing her into the opposite corner of the room with a bang. "Don't even!" Kevin growled at his mother. Nazz was up and ready to step in where she needed. She gently touched Kevin's back. "I'll get her out of here, okay?" she offered.

"No, she has every right to be here" Eddward says firmly as he checks Daniel's vitals.

"Not if she's going to be like that... We all care about Danny, ok? You can either work with us or not." Kevin levels a glare at his mother.

"Victoria, I've told you time and time again. Your misplaced anger is going to end you and it's starting to. You're going to end up losing everyone you care about if you don't straighten up and act right. We didn't raise our sons to hate for no reason, don't set a bad example for Danny when he wakes up. Work with Eddward to help bring our boy back, or you can leave. Make your choice" Lucas came into the room and cornered his wife, speaking lowly to her.

"I don't see why I should have to! He is the reason our baby won't wake up!" she growls.

"You don't know that. Maybe it was your healing. If you hadn't been so irritating and concentrated fully on the task at hand, maybe Danny would be awake right now?" Lucas snips. This takes both Eddward and Victoria by surprise. Eddward because he has been thinking this and was just about to say it and Vitoria because she can't believe her ears.

"Wh-what?!" she stutters.

"I think you need some time to think about your priorities. Go and I don't want you back until you start behaving like the woman I mated with" he growled, pointing at the door. "We have another healer here anyway..."

Victoria growls and shoves past everyone "Fine!" she says. She gave Eddward a dirty look before exiting the house slamming the door, shaking damn near the whole house "Who is this healer?" Eddward asks/

Lucas smiled before leveling a glance at Nazz, laughing lightly.

"What?! Me?!"

"Yes, child, you."

"B-but I'm not a healer! I'm a warrior, I've been trained as a warrior from birth!"

"Half correct, you are both. Did you not think it odd that we would choose another warrior for Kevin to mate with? With a union such as yours and his, one is a warrior and one is a healer. No exceptions... It ensures the future of the pack. You are able to do both, very well I assume. Unfortunately, your parents wanted you to train to be a warrior first but then never got around to training you to heal" Lucas explained.

Eddward begins laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Kevin, having taken his human form, sits at the bottom of Danny's bed on the floor. "I quit... I officially have no fucking idea what is going on anymore!" Lucas laughed, taking a shocked Nazz by her arm and leads her over to Danny's bedside. Just like she did with Daniel, Lucas taught her how to heal and what to feel and look for. After many scans, she concluded "There is nothing wrong. Eddward removed everything perfectly and Victoria healed everything perfectly. He's just sleeping." Eddward, having regained his sanity, sighs in relief.

"Eddward, do you still have the tracker?" Lucas inquired.

"Yes, I did not think it smart to smash it until I checked the rest of us or in case he had an exploding one implanted" Eddward says holding it up.

"Very smart, I like you even more now. We may have to put it back in..."

"I am sorry what now?" Eddward asks with a quirked brow.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Daniel needs it to survive."

Eddward growls "Unfortunately, it wouldn't surprise me either."

Lucas walks over to Daniel's bedside, running his hand through some of his arrant bangs. "Do you think you could reattach it? I may be able to reprogram so it doesn't send back any signal about his location."

Eddward signs "I do not know..." he says miserably.

"Either way we're screwed..." Kevin sighs. Marie slinks in, standing in the corner. Heart breaking from listening and watching, feeling helpless. All throughout the room, the feelings were the same.

Back at the compound "Darling, please drink. If you will not let me take the knife out at least let me do this for you, please?" Edd says desperately to his lover who is still bound onto the table helpless

"No, you need to get out of here. He can't catch you in here..." Kev pleads.

"Hush now and drink, don't you worry about me. You are getting severely dehydrated. Please?"

"If he finds you here, he'll punish you severely since you're helping me" Kev drank down the water, knowing that if he just did it, Edd would get out and he would be safe.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pretty picture?" Alistar's sinister voice drifts from the door way, making Edd freeze. "Please sir, it isn't what it looks like..." he says feebly.

"Father, please... He was just checking to make sure I was still alive. That's all" Kevin weakly muttered.

"Quiet you! Caleb told me everything. Your disgusting little tryst! You've been helping him when he is being punished! Absolutely grotesque is what it is! I thought you learned your lesson the first time, but no, you continue to be an imbecile!" Alistar growls before flashing forward and grabbing Edd by the throat. He begins dragging the small doctor to a different table as he struggles helplessly.

"Please, sir, no!" he begs over and over.

"No! Leave him alone! Give me his punishment!" Kev struggled valiantly against his restraints, but to no avail.

Alistar straps him down and leaves for a moment only to return a few seconds later with a syringe of the healing solution. "Oh god, oh please! I'll behave!" Edd sobs as he tries to get out.

"Father, no! It's my fault! He did it for me! Punish me!" Kev tried to gain Alistar's attention on him by nothing was working. He couldn't get him away...


	48. Devil's Son

Alistar savagely stabs the little raven haired vamp with the needle and injects it before walking away leaving it in his chest. As he walks away to look through his instruments of torture.

"Alistar! Leave him alone, you coward!" Kev screamed.

Alistar freezes before his face contorts with a horrific smile. He is about to unleash Hell on Kev when Edd starts screaming in agony. He whips around in shock "It only has that effect on vampires..." he growls in realization he whips back around to Kev "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"Your little bitch, Caleb, didn't tell you that?! I changed him! I made him like me!" Kev spit like venom at Alistar.

"You are both going to regret that but for your insolence, I think he is going to bare the brunt... You love him, don't you son?" Alistar asks with a sick smile.

"Why? Why must you destroy everything I care about?!" Kev cries, thick tear pouring out of his eyes.

"Because you are an imbecile and the type of relationship you want is an abomination! I would stay my hand if it was a female but no, you chose him. And because of that, he will pay because there is nothing worse I can do to you physically that I have not already done. The emotional and mental pain remain and I can use that to my advantage" he says grabbing a crow bar.

"I have done everything you have asked of me and more! I have stayed my tongue when you experimented on me! I have been your dutiful soldier for years! I'm your son, not your pawn! Stop destroying everything I care about!" Kev yelled, tears slowly drying and being replaced by a white, hot anger.

Alistar paces over to the Raven "The more you talk, the more you add to his punishment" he warns, cracking the small vamp over the head with the crow bar.

"You're a coward, and you're crazy! I should have left years ago! Why don't you release me and fight me like a man!"

Alistar ignores him and continues to crack the tire iron down on the Raven's body. His screams becoming deafening.

Kev continues to try to gain his father's attention and get him away from the only other person who understands him. Pulling at the chains, breaking the skin, blood dripping on to the floor, Kev continues to yell. Soon, a door opens and in walks in a tall, tanned man with jet black hair. He walks past Kev and approaches Alistar. Grabbing the tire iron in mid swing, he says "Alistar, old friend... I believe enough is enough for now."

Alistar growls for a moment but regains his composure swiftly "Perhaps you are right" he turns to Kev "Son, have I made my point perfectly clear in you obeying me?"

"...yes..." came the soft reply accompanied with a small sob. Caleb looked at the two young boys, a plan forming in his head. He would redeem himself this one time. He would make up for all the wrong he had done to them this one final time. Alistar nods "They are to stay chained until I say: no blood or water" he says on his way out.

"Of course, as you wish" Caleb nods his head once in agreement. Once the door swings shut and the footsteps recede, he turns to the smaller redhead and unlocks his wrists. "Wait for nightfall and then take him and run. Don't come back, grab everything you can from this room and leave."

"Why now... After you brought this down on us..." Kev asks bitterly "Where am I supposed to go? I have nothing and no one and the trackers..."

"I'm having a change of heart, would you like me to take it back?" Caleb asks. "Get away from this place and your father. That's your only chance. Take anything and everything you can from this room. You can survive out in the woods. There are caves and thickets everywhere that you two can heal in. Just go, I'll take care of both of your trackers" with that, Caleb left.

Kev rushes over to check on the Raven worriedly after unchaining him. He wouldn't respond to anything Kev does, if he doesn't wake by night fall there is only one thing he can do and no one is going to like it.

Just before nightfall, the door opens and a large black wolf strides in. Kev walks back out from the shadows "Oh, it's just you..." he sighs gratefully.

"I have a pack for you with some medicine and blood in it, including some other tools that may come in handy" Caleb dropped the pack at Kev's feet. "Time to go. You got to get out of here and get out fast. I tricked the tracker to show you two in here. So you have two days before he even checks on you. Make them count."

Kev nods "Thank you" he says picking up the pack and his lover. He makes his way out quickly knowing exactly where he needed to go, seeing as how Edd wouldn't wake up there was only one person he could turn to and it wasn't going to be easy. He managed to find a cave and stash Edd in then went to find the one man he never thought he would ask help from again: Eddward Rockwell.

Eddward is dashing through the trees trying to find some hunter to take down. Daniel still hadn't woken up and it was grating on his nerves and conscience. He needed blood and he was looking for a fight.

Kev sat high up in a tree, scanning for movement in the forest. Suddenly, a quick movement caught his eyes and he followed. He would know that stride anywhere, he had found him. He dropped down in front of Eddward, standing tall.

Eddward growls but smiles victoriously "Just what I was hoping to drop into my lap: a good fight!" he says before rushing forward. With adrenaline coursing through his body and bond, he shoves a fist into the small ginger's gut.

Kev flew backwards a few steps and took off back to the cave. He had one shot to make this work. He couldn't beat Eddward in a fight and he knew Eddward wouldn't believe a thing he said, so he would show him.

Eddward darts after him seeing red "Get back here and fight like the man you told my mate you were!" he roars.

"No! You have to catch me, if you can!" Kev calls out. Seeing the cave entrance, he puts on a burst of speed, but stops just inside turning and bracing for impact.

Eddward growls and tackles him grabbing his throat "I'm going to rip you limb from l-" Just then Eddward catches the scent of a fledgling. "Whoever is here with you would do well to stay away if this is an ambush..."

"No, it's not..." he wheezed "I know you wouldn't believe anything I said, I knew I had to show you."

Eddward growls "Speak before I kill you then. What's going on? Show me what?"

Kev slowly stands, still in pain, but tries to remain strong for his partner. "I come to you humbled, Eddward... I need help. I know I'm the last person that you would ever think about helping and I can only begin to apologize but that would never make up for the things I've done. My partner... He's hurt. Alistar hurt us both... He punished me for failing to do my job and he hurt my partner for giving me water after my punishment. I don't know how to heal, I don't know anything medical, I'm all technology. Please Eddward, help him. Get him on the road to recovery and we will leave this place and never bother you again."

Eddward growls in frustration "Tell me, do you know anything about the trackers?"

"I know a bit, he knows more" Kev wheezed and swayed a bit before steadying himself. "We're both pretty injured but he is the worst. Please, if you help us, we'll help you with anything."

Eddward sighs and rubs his temples he knows that he isn't lying. "Wait a moment, you said water?" he asks skeptically.

"Yes, he was trying to give me some water after Alistar tortured me and left me to suffer for two days."

"No wonder you are relatively weak and a slow healer..." Eddward mutters to himself as he bends down and begins ripping the clothes of the small fledgling off gently, noticing he looked like him he quirks a brow but stays silent about it.

"Alistar didn't allow us to have blood but for once or twice a month."

Eddward sighs "Human food and drink are like junk food and soda pop for humans. It keeps us going but it leaves us weak and lethargic. Was it ever fresh or was it from blood bags?" he questions as he continues to look over the raven.

"Blood bags since we were 'weaker and useless'" Kev scoffs.

"Did Alistar know you blooded him?" Eddward questions opening one of the small man's eyes.

"He knows that I changed him. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Eddward notices a savage scar on the young doctor's neck that looks like someone bit him. "You were in the middle of having sex and you were so starved for real blood that you lost control. The only way you could save him was to blood him, that about right?" he asks having seen it plenty of times when he was an Elder.

Kev blushes and looks away "Y-yes... I could never hide anything from you."

Eddward sighs "You are still a fledgling after all these years… First things first, I need to get you some blood then I need to get my mate here to discuss this with him" he says standing up.

"Y-yes, I understand. Can you please just make sure he won't die while you get him?" Kev pleaded.

"I don't have to go get him, I can contact him through our bond. Regardless, he will be fine until I get back with blood for you."

"Alright..." Kev sat on the ground by Edd's head, running his hand through his bangs.

Eddward sends a signal to Kevin then darts out. He is back minutes later with two limp bodies. Throwing one at Kev's feet and then slits the others wrist and brings it to smaller Raven's mouth for him to feed. He immediately latches on and in a minute, the teenager that Eddward brought is dry.

Kev grabbed the body and hungrily drank as he has seen Eddward and other vampires do. By the time he was done, there was a stirring in the forest and a tall red head appeared through the trees. Entering the cave, Kevin spots Eddward before looking behind him and seeing Kev over another prone body of the floor. "What the shit is going on?!" Kevin jumped back.

"Calm yourself, mon amour" Eddward says soothingly as he gets in front of the two fledglings.

"Calm myself?! Did you forget him and his Daddy tried to KILL US a few days ago?!"

"No I didn't but he has abandoned Alistar... Him and this other fledgling are seriously injured they need help and I, unfortunately, am honor-bound to do it."

Kevin looks blankly at Eddward with a bored expression "K" and goes to walks away.

"Excuse us for a moment..." Eddward sighs warily before dashing out to head off his mate "Kevin. Stop."

"Why? Go tend to your honor. If I keel over, I was right."

Eddward growls and gets in Kevin's face "I trusted you when you brought Nazz into our house after she tried killing me twice! I ask you to do the same for me."

"I like how I get blamed for that. Who brought her home?!"

"They may have been the ones to bring her but you asked me to help her, did you not?"

"So she could be well enough to fend for herself but she stayed and now we can't get rid of her. You just believe the first thing that pops out of his mouth?! How do you know he isn't lying about leaving Alistar?"

"Because I can read him like a book, I always have... Kevin, do you trust me?"

"Eddward, we have a lot more riding on us than just you and me. We actually have a small pack... A family... I can't lose it again over some blind faith and a few fledglings!" Kevin growled back.

"You are correct and that is why we should take them in and help them, Kevin. For our family."

"I officially have no fucking idea what you are talking about right now."

"Kevin, he said the other fledgling can help with the tracking devices."

Kevin looked at his mate, astounded "No."

"You are willing to let him sleep forever then?" Eddward asks backing off and crossing his arms.

"Can I kill them if it doesn't work?"

"I will help you if he is lying to save his lover" Eddward nods.

"So, just to be sure, you want me to trust your ex, who recently tried to kidnap Daniel and kill us, with waking up my little brother? I don't trust him or his little bitch and I don't like the situation at all. I need to see some hardcore proof that he isn't just blowing smoke up your ass."

Eddward nods "Understandable and I agree, we need to bring Nazz here to heal them then we can interrogate them together. If we don't like what we hear, we kill them."

"That's it, right? That's all there is... Just some misguided fledgling honor?"

"Yes, I feel nothing for him... The only reason I am helping him is because I blooded him and it is my duty to guide him. I may be an outcast but I will uphold that much of the vampire ways" Eddward says drawing close to his mate and kissing him. "You have my heart, now and forever, no one else."

Kevin sighed and unfolded his arms, wrapping them around Eddward's waist. "Does this mean I get to throw a snit fit every time I see him for the next week? Or was that just an 'Eddward' thing?" Kevin snickered.

Eddward chuckles and rolls his eyes "If that is what you feel you must do; however, I will point out that I told you about him long before this."

Kevin laughed a bit harder before showing his fangs and biting down into Eddward's neck and sinking a few claws into the opposite shoulder, showing possession. Eddward moans loudly clutching the wolf and his cheeks dust pink in pleasure as he grinds into his mate. Meanwhile, the ginger who had been watching the exchange from the cave blushes hotly and slinks back in. Having seen the smaller redhead's reaction, Kevin grins and detaches. "Fine, we'll do things your way. I just hope we don't get blown up again."

Eddward smiles and kisses his lover "Thank you, darling. Now please hurry, the small Raven doesn't have long."


	49. Here's The Deal

Kevin groans, takes his wolf form, and shoots off into the woods. As soon as Kevin reach the safe house, he rouses Nazz out. "You're gonna love this..." as he gets her to follow him to the cave. Getting to the entrance, the blonde wolf gets just inside the cave the when she spots Kev. "NO! Get him away from me!"

"Yup, my thoughts exactly" Kevin sighed.

Eddward sighs "Nazz, he comes in peace. His father beat him and his lover to the point of injury. He left and has come asking for help" he explains calmly.

"And you believe him?!" she cries.

"Until he gives me reason not to... I might remind you that at one point you tried to kill me and look where we are now."

"Ugh... You need me to heal them?"

"If you would be so kind" Eddward nods stepping to the side as Kev backs away. "Please, please heal him first, he is worse off" he pleads.

Nazz takes her human form and kneels by the smaller raven. "Alright, but you..." she says pointing at Kev "...stay where I can keep an eye on you. Stand over there" pointing in front of her but far enough away to watch him. As Kev moves over, Nazz gets to work and soon Edd is resting comfortably.

Eddward checks him over and actually smiles at Nazz "Thank you, Nazz."

"You're welcome... Do I need to heal him too?" She levels a glare at Kev.

"Kevin, would you kindly restrain him so Nazz feels comfortable while I gather the small fledgling?" Eddward asks not letting it known that he just didn't want to be anywhere near the small vampire.

Kevin grins evilly "Absolutely" and grabs Kev, pinning his arms back behind him and lifting him so his feet were off the ground. Kev grunted with pain but said nothing, this was all for Edd... then they would be one step closer to getting out of this place and away from Alistar. Nazz walked over and healed him just as she did his partner, hoping the whole time that it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

"Nazz, Kevin… May I speak with you privately?" Eddward requests.

Kevin dropped Kev to his feet as he stumbled away, muttering a thanks. Nazz walked to Eddward, Kevin following behind her, not trusting the small red vampire in the least.

Eddward leads them outside "What are we going to do with them? They cannot come to the house but we cannot leave them here, when they are likely the key to saving Daniel and getting the rest of the trackers shut down or removed."

Kevin thought for a moment before suggesting "Why can they not stay here? Danny stayed in a cave by himself for the better part of 3 years."

"And run the risk of them dashing off?" Eddward asks.

"You don't have some place we can lock them, do you?" Nazz asks.

"'Cuz that wouldn't be creepy or anything..." Kevin sassed. Eddward's face goes stone cold and he shifts uncomfortably.

Kevin's face pales "What is wrong with you?" but laughs heartily.

"It's not as though it is mine! I just found it!" Eddward says defensively.

"I honestly don't care. This is hilarious..." Kevin laughs.

Eddward sighs "It is an abandoned sheriff's station."

"Oh thank god... I really thought you had an underground dungeon" Kevin breathes a sigh of relief. "Let's get them there and get home. We've been way for long enough."

Eddward hesitates "Do you think someone should stay with them?"

"Yes, I do... No, not you" Kevin gives a tight lipped smile.

Eddward nods with a sigh "Of course not, who do you suggest?"

"What about your parents, Kevin? As long as the building is not dilapidated and falling apart, I'm sure they would like an actual building to reside in. And with your mother being a healer, she can make sure that I healed properly" Nazz suggests.

Eddward nods "That makes sense but can we trust them not to kill them?"

"If it's for Danny, they would" Kevin mused, irked that it worked for him.

"Mon amour, I will make this up to you I promise" Eddward says feeling his irritation.

Kevin shifts irritably "Let's just get this over with. You and Nazz take them to the sheriff's station. I'll get my father and meet you there."

Eddward nods "The redhead can walk, the Raven will need to be carried. I'll carry him if you keep the other in line" he says addressing Nazz.

"I can do that" she agrees as Kevin takes off to gather his father. Eddward walks in followed by Nazz "On your feet, lets go" he says scooping up the small ravenette.

"W-where are you taking us?" Kev asked as he jumped a little seeing the large blonde wolf behind him.

"A holding place so you can't run" Eddward says not even look at the ginger.

Kev just nodded, understanding why Eddward felt the need to do this. He had done all of this himself. He made this bed and now he would have to lie in it. What was making him nervous now was the blonde dog behind him. "What are you doing?!" he snapped a little at her. Nazz snapped back "I get to be your little traveling companion on this venture. Let's see if you make it to the end with all your limbs!" and she snapped her jaws a few times and his legs to get him moving.

Eddward chuckles "Nazz, dear, don't spoil your appetite with small snacks." Nazz snickered and they quickly made their way to the jailed sheriff's office.

Kevin reaches the safe house and gathers his father and the tracker, explaining on the way. Lucas quickly agrees "Anything to wake Danny up" just as Kevin expected. Kevin followed Eddward's resonating call, leading him to their location. By the time the father-son duo arrived, Kev was getting herded into the steel barred box.

Eddward is tempted to throw the small Raven in with him but the poor man had never gone after him and he barely even knew what he was. He walked in and laid him down on the only cot in the cell with his lover before quickly exiting and slamming it shut. "I need a chisel or screw driver" he says looking at the bars.

"All I have is the tracker" Kevin said apologetically, taking his human form.

"My love, it is fine, do not fret. I will get one and bring it tomorrow, I just wanted to etch unbreakable ruins."

"This would be a good test of my sincerity... Wouldn't it?" Kev asked from his spot, cradling his love's head in his lap.

"Mon amour?" Eddward asks leaving the decision up to him because he would honestly rather do the ruins.

"If you try to break out, my father will be here to kill you. If anything happens to him, I'm coming for you personally" Kevin warns.

"I get it, Jesus Christ..." Kev snaps.

"Don't get all pissy with me because you make bad choices" Kevin grins.

Eddward chuckles "You should be happy he makes bad choices" he says referring to his and his mate's relationships.

Kevin chuckles and turns to his father "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Lucas laughed "I can handle these two. Your mother will be back soon. Don't worry, Kevin. I shall see you again when the Moon rises." Kevin tossed the small bag between the old bars of the cell "Here's another way you can earn some brownie points. Make this tracker work just to wake my brother up. You don't want it setting a signal to Alistar after all."

Kev nods glumly "I'll need to wait until he wakes up so he can help me..."

"That's fine. Just make it wake my brother up but not transmit the location. If neither of you can, you're not worth keeping alive." Kevin flicked his tail as he turned, bidding farewell to his father and walking out, heading home. He was tired and wanted to sleep...

Eddward walks after him and gently takes his arm and wraps it around his lover's waist "on amour, are you alright?"

"I have a horrible feeling in my gut... And I'm well past exhausted. I need to lie down."

Eddward nods "Yes, very well, let us proceed home" he says gently as the ginger leans on him.

Nazz takes off to hunt a bit before returning to the home. Eddward and Kevin arrive shortly after and Kevin heads straight to bed. Nazz approaches the Raven "I can try to heal him a bit. See if anything is wrong... If you want?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. He is just as stressed as am I. All I wanted to do was kill that little insect but the other fledgling, he is fragile and just blooded, he still smelled fresh and almost human. I could not kill him and then Anderson mentioned they could help with the tracking devices and I knew I had no choice" Eddward sighs wearily.

Nazz nodded "I hope this works out, Eddward. I think everyone misses Danny running around causing trouble." With that, she excused herself and went to bed, not knowing Marie was already asleep.

Eddward sighs and checks on Daniel before walking into his and Kevin's room, finding him staring at the ceiling "Darling…"

"Hmm?" came the broken response.

Eddward comes forward and stands in front of the ginger running his hand in his hair "Darling, please, talk to me."

"What's there to talk about? Everything is fucked right now and I can't see a way out. My brother is practically dead, my mother hates my mate and ran off somewhere, and the person who tried to kill me and my pack now I am helping survive and happens to be Danny's only chance at waking up. I leave anything out?"

"Darling, we have each other and Daniel will wake up, you must believe that" Eddward says softly continuing to run his hands through the ginger's hair.

Kevin grunts, grabbing Eddward's hand and pulling him to lie on the bed with the him. "I just want things to get back to what they were."

Eddward nods, feeling guilty, but quickly blocking the feeling from reacting to his mate. "I am sorry, my love, please is there anything I can do for you?"

"Give me one night, a full night of rest and maybe I won't break down. Put me to sleep" Kevin practically begged Eddward.

Eddward looks at him worriedly "You want to sleep through until tomorrow night?" he asks to be sure.

"Yes... Please, Eddward..." Kevin clung tight to him, refusing to let go until Eddward put him to sleep.

Eddward hugs the ginger closely to him. "If that is truly what you wish, mon cher" he says stroking the ginger's hair. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too..." Kevin says breathlessly, leaning into the vampire's touch.

"Look at me then, my darling, and I will grant your wish, though it pains me to do so" Eddward says gently. Kevin gazed into Eddward light blue eyes before the snapped to red and he felt everything go away and fell into a deep sleep, held tight in his mate's arms.

Eddward sighs and spends the rest of the day petting the wolf.

Edd groans as he begins waking up and for a moment everything in nice and calm until he remembers what happened and feels someone holding onto him as he scrambles away. "Please, Alistar it won't happen again! I'm so sorry! Oh god, I'm so sorry..." he says pathetically.

"Hey, hey! Its okay, D! We escaped Alistar and we're safe, for now" Kev closed in and gently cupped his face, kissing him sweetly. "It's alright..." He continued to coo sweet things into his ear, calming him.

Edd calms down a bit and looks around "Kev, if we are safe then why are we in an old jail cell?" he asks skeptically.

"Don't freak out... I got us help, but it was from an unlikely source... And it comes with a price."

Edd, who has his head in his hands because of a headache no doubt induced by that dastardly Doctor using it as a bongo drum, whips his head up to look at Kev in the eyes "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I sought help from the only person I knew we had the slim possibility of helping us... Don't be mad or freak out."

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Edd says with increasing worry and irritation.

"I found Eddward."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"He saved you and he helped me, it was the only option! You wouldn't have survived if I didn't" Kev calmly explained.

Edd sighs and his head falls back into his hands "Alistar is going to find us and it's going to be horrible… Oh God Kev… We are going to die!" he says beginning to sob.

"No, we have one thing keeping us alive" Kev held up the small bag with the tracker in it. "We need to make this work again but not transmit a signal. Apparently the smallest Barr is not waking up because they removed it. I told Eddward that there was a good chance that you and I could make it so he will wake up but not transmit."

Edd eyes the bag then takes it in his hand digging inside and bringing it out "this is one of the older ones..." he says thoughtfully.

"Well, it would have been one of the first ones created. For all I know, he was probably the guinea pig for it." Kev said nonchalantly.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you..." A deep voice growled from a distant corner. "That 'guinea pig' is my youngest son."

"Now sir, we mean no disrespect" Edd says placidly to the unknown male voice. "Yes, the technology is primitive. Tell me you grabbed my tools?" he asks hopefully.

"I didn't grab much, I was too worried about getting you out and finding help. But our friend on the inside loaded us down with most of what we need" Kev grinned. "If we can make this work, we'll be let go and we can run. Won't stop until we are far enough away. I promise."

Edd smiles at the thought but then frowns deeply "Darling, what about blood? How will we ever get what we need? Neither of us know how to hunt..." he says worriedly.

Lucas chuckles "I'm sure Eddward has plans to train you I believe that's what my son told me anyway."

"I hope so, we won't survive long without those skills. Let's just work on getting this tracker working so it can get off my conscience."

Edd nods "It will be simple, just hand me the tool I ask for, if you please" he says, beginning to work.


	50. I'm Awake

Kev and Edd worked throughout the day, shocks of electricity and sparks flying every so often. By the time nightfall fell again, they were ready to test it.

"Test it? How are you going to test it?" Lucas' deep voice sounded through the small cell.

"The only way to test it is to put it back inside your son, sir" Edd says quietly.

"What if it's not working? Then we have to do the process all over again? Is there a way to test it and not put it back in or out it in a different place that isn't the base of his skull?"

"With these old ones the placement has to be just so or it won't work right" Edd says quietly, hoping not to upset the large wolf.

Lucas sighed. It would have to do, he would let Eddward and Kevin deal with them. The small raven was okay but the redhead was annoying. The sooner Daniel wakes up the better. Suddenly the door flew open and in slumped another hooded figure. Lucas knew exactly who it was. "I hope you have come back with a better attitude, Victoria. Things are stressful enough without you stirring the pot."

"What are they doing here?" she hisses disdainfully as she eyes them with malice causing Edd to press into the furthest corner of the cell.

" _They_ are helping wake our son up."

Victoria scoffs "Who's brilliant idea was that?"

"Your son in law, of course. I agree that it is a brilliant idea, if not a bit tricky."

"Of course it was him..." Victoria growls to herself. "Whatever, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good, see that you do. He seems to be the only one with an idea..."

Victoria growls but her mouth stays shut as she curls into a ball in the corner.

When night falls, Eddward kisses his sleeping love then darts off into the woods heading straight for the abandoned sheriff's station giving Nazz instructions to stay behind to keep an eye on Marie and Kevin. He arrives and calmly walks through the door "Well? Any progress?" he asks gruffly.

"We have a first trial run... The only way to test it is to insert it" Kev quickly said.

Eddward thinks for a moment "You" he says pointing at Edd. "You will come with and help me. We are going now" he says opening the cell. The small Raven quickly stands and looks at his lover first, who just nods in encouragement, and then walks out of the cell with his tools.

"If it doesn't work, please don't hurt him, Eddward!" Kev called out.

"I am not the cold hearted bastard your father led you to believe. If you think back, Pumpkin, I am sure you will remember that" Eddward snips, ushering the small Raven outside. "You'll feed when we return. Lucas, would you like me to send Nazz after she helps me with the operation?" he asks.

Before he could answer, a spiteful voice sounded from the corner of the room. "Of course you're not a cold hearted bastard... Those are the kind of people that put young children in a 'trance' so they don't wake up" Victoria snapped.

"And that, madam, is precisely why Nazz will be helping me with your son's surgery and not you" Eddward snaps right back.

Ignoring Victoria, Lucas agrees "Yes, please. I would like to get out and see my boys and eat."

Eddward shifts uncomfortably "Hopefully one will be awake..."

"What Happened To Kevin?! Did you put him in a 'trance' too?! Keep your fucking claws off of my children!"

"It was he who requested to be put in a trance until later on tonight. The stress became too much for him between Daniel not waking up and his 'Mother' having a problem with his mate so if it's anyone's fault he is asleep it is yours, madam. So shut your mouth before I challenge you!" Eddward smirks seeing the shocked look on her face. "That's right, I know of werewolf customs" he scoffs.

Opening her mouth to reply, Lucas cupped a hand over her mouth. "Good luck with the surgery, Eddward. I hope this works the first time."

Eddward eyes the female and nods "Yes, so do I. I miss mon petit loup." he says finally exiting the sheriff's office.

Edd followed silently and was quiet the whole trek back, keeping his head down and trying to keep up with the older vampire. He felt very vulnerable and inexperienced. As they approached the safe house, Nazz was coming back from hunting and washing off.

Eddward nods "Good, I need you. You, fledgling, do you have a name?" he asks.

"E-Eddward... But most people just call me Edd."

Eddward freezes for a moment eyeing him but the brushes it off to talk to his mate about later. "Riiiight..." Nazz says clearly creeped out.

"I'm going to get set up in the kitchen. Nazz, please go get Daniel and- Edd- please follow me" he says walking off.

Nazz takes her human form and collects the small redhead. "C'mon Danny, let's get you fixed up" she cooed to him softly, taking him into her arms. Walking into the kitchen, she sets him on the sterilized table, standing by his head and brushing back his bangs.

Eddward gently flips him over and asks Nazz to brace his neck before taking a scalpel in hand. Nazz held his head and neck as still as possible and is ready to heal as Eddward attaches the device.

Eddward motions Edd forward and asks him to stand on the other side and hold the small boy open. He made do last time but with more people it's easier and takes less time, finally finishing attaching the device and making sure everything was set as it should be, the two raven vampire's stood back and allowed Nazz to heal the youngest one. "There, finished. Let's try to wake him up" he says waiting for Nazz to get done healing him.

"Alright, he's all patched up. Let's flip him." Nazz and Eddward flip Daniel on his back. "I sure hope this works... For everyone's sake..." she hopes, looking down at Daniel's sleeping face.

"So do I" Eddward says breaking some smelling salts and waving them under Daniel's sensitive nose. Edd, on the other hand is cowering in a corner, praying it works for his and his lover's sake. Nothing seemed to happen until the small red head took a large whiff of the smelling salts. His nose crinkled up and he groaned in annoyance, trying to shoo the scent away. "No..." He weakly protested.

Eddward smiles widely "Mon petit, wake up. You have been asleep far too long!" he says petting his hair.

Nazz's face splits with a wide smile and unbelievable laughter. "Come on, Danny... We've missed your sweet face around here." Daniel slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the Moon beginning to set on the horizon.

"Did I sleep the whole night away?!" He sat up too quickly and got dizzy, grabbing his head with a groan.

"Daniel darling, take it easy, please. Just calm yourself, it is alright but yes you have been asleep far too long" Eddward says gently Edd sighs in relief and slides to the floor.

Daniel slowly raised his head and looked at Eddward "I'm really hungry." Nazz just chuckled as Marie came in. "Is that-? Danny!" she smiled and looped her linked arms around him.

Eddward chuckles and gets the ginger some food, kissing his head then leaves him with the girls who continue to pet and coo at him. "You, fledgling, come with me. We both need to eat then Nazz will take you back to your friend for the night" he says walking out the door.

"Y-yes sir..." Edd gathered up his things and followed Eddward out the door to the woods. "If you don't mind me asking... Where is your mate?"

"Sleeping. With all the stress happening around here, he needed a break and while it pained me I gave it to him" Eddward says then notices the tools and sighs. "Go put those back in the house, I'm teaching you to hunt and those will slow you down."

Edd turns and puts his bag right inside the front door and meets back with Eddward. "I'm not that agile or athletic..." Edd starts.

"I don't believe I asked if you were" Eddward interrupts checking him over "How are you feeling? Completely healed, correct?"

"I believe so... Yes...?"

Eddward nods "First off, what do you feel right now? Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am" Edd answers automatically. "It would be nice to have some fresh blood again and on a more consistent basis."

Eddward nods "Good! Now follow my movements; don't think, just do. If you think, you will limit your body and you don't want that so just do as I do" he says taking to a highly tree branch.

Edd tried to keep up, he really did, he just wasn't as good as Eddward was. He did alright for the most part but once he got tired, he fell behind and kept falling. After hitting the ground a fourth time, he laid there for a minute, gathering his breath.

Eddward drops down inches from his face "Get up."

"I'm in a bit of pain."

"Where?"

"My back and side... I can't land on my feet."

Eddward uses his foot to flip him over and lift his shirt up "you have a couple of bruises, nothing that won't heal when you feed" he says thoughtfully.

Edd sighs and slowly gets up "I haven't even seen anything to feed on... I'm really hungry and getting weaker."

"You've been looking with only your eyes and you've been loud. Stop, stand still, and try listening" Eddward instructs.

Edd sighed annoyingly but stood up, closed his eyes, and just listened. He heard the wind through the trees, the leaves moving through the air, he heard soft chattering of some smaller creatures, and soon he felt the footfalls of the larger creatures and he pin pointed a large animal. Opening his eyes, he grinned. "I see what you're saying! I feel things, I hear things, I can pinpoint creatures!"

Eddward nods giving the fledgling a small smile "Correct. Now concentrate, there are some humans around here so use your senses and pinpoint them."

Edd closes his eyes again and concentrated hard on finding humans, not just anything. Finally, he pin pointed a rough location. Opening his eyes and flitted off in the correct direction. Landing quietly, he stopped and waited until he heard soft talking. Following the chatter, he spotted the small group of three and waited until one person split off to go to the bathroom. Once he was done, Edd snuck up behind him so once he turned around, he came face to face with a hungry vampire. Edd drained him dry but soon heard the others approaching so he took off into the shadows.

Eddward easily knocked one out and drained the other. "Here" he says tossing the limp body to Edd "for your friend. He needs to eat too, yes?" he comments as he strolls past him. "How are you feeling now, by the way?"

"Much better... Exhilarated!"

Eddward nods "You would both be stronger if that bastard would have let you feed properly. Come the two wolves wish to see their sons and you need to get that to the other fledgling" he says continuing to stroll.

Slinging the limp human onto his shoulder with surprising strength, he followed Eddward. He was excited to get to his love and show him what he could do. He wasn't some little weakling, he could get stronger, Kev could get stronger, and they would.

Eddward and Edd make their way back to the house. "Nazz!" Eddward calls.

"Yeah? We leaving?" A large blonde wolf came from the bedroom with a smaller red one hanging off of her, playing.

Eddward smiles "yes I'll stay here with him and please speak to them both about Marie's condition."

"Victoria's back? Ohhh, that will be fun. Alright, see ya later. Come on, Fledgling" Nazz made her way outside after shaking off the active little redhead. Edd soon joined her and they took off towards the sheriff's station. Daniel watched them leave and saw the distant color changes in the sky. "Where are they going?" he looks to Eddward.

"They are going to get your parents, mon petit" Eddward says before pouncing on the little wolf playfully "and you… my how I have missed you" he chuckles ruffling Daniel's fur

"Missed me? I just fell asleep! I didn't go no where!" Daniel laughs loudly, flipping on his back and kicking free. Marie comes out and watches them play, smiling. A little bit of peace and love in the house is just what they all needed.

Edward chuckles "Yes but it was so quiet with you sleeping!" he says tickling the ginger wolf.

They continued to play together until the front door opened and two large wolves came in. Daniel looked up, and seeing his parents, got up and ran over to them. "Momma! Daddy!" nuzzling into Victoria's soft fur.

"My baby boy!" Victoria says fondly nuzzling him back Eddward wisely and discreetly slips out of the room.

Marie follows Eddward and confront him in the hallway. "What's wrong, Eddward?"

"If that woman says one more word to me I am challenging her and no one needs that right now. I am trying to be nice and just remove myself from the situation."

"You deserve credit too, Eddward... I know Nazz and me appreciate it. I'm sure Kevin and Lucas do too, so who cares what she does or says? Let her be irrational and jealous."

"You know I do not tolerate disrespect well... And I have taken my fair share from her already" Eddward says calmly.

"Why don't you go cuddle with Kevin? I know he's dead to the world right now but sleep is what everyone needs."

Eddward nods "Yes, perhaps you are correct" he says with a yawn.

"They can stay in Danny's room with him and the Sun is rising. Time for bed, my friend." Marie returned to the living room, them that they can stay in Danny's room for the day before retiring herself.

Eddward makes his way to his lover and wraps himself around him completely exhausted "I cannot wait for you to wake up."


	51. Surgery

Kevin slowly started to come awake. His limbs felt heavy and he was groggy but he felt more rested and energized than he has in a long time. Opening his eyes, he saw Eddward asleep beside him. Smiling, he wrapped himself around his mate, breathing in his calming scent.

Eddward slowly begins to wake up. "Mon amour? Please tell me that is you, I do not feel like killing someone so early in the night."

Kevin chuckled before leaning over and kissing him, opening their bond and letting everything flow through. Eddward moans softly at the intense feeling of his mate. Opening their bond, he deepens the kiss as he finally opens his eyes when the wolf pulls back. "I missed you dearly..." the vampire says cupping the ginger's face.

"I missed you... I feel so much better now, so much more alive. Thank you, I know you didn't want to put me under" Kevin leaned in to kiss him again.

Eddward kisses his love again and sighs softly. "No but you needed it and I have wonderful news" he says just before Daniel comes bounding in.

"Big brother, big brother!"

"Danny?!" Kevin sits up and grabs the smaller ginger's furry face, making sure all was well with him before hugging Daniel close. Daniel laid against his brother's shoulder and sighed happily, wrapping his paws around Kevin's arm and just resting there.

Eddward smiles "That is what I was just about to tell you" he says gently.

Lucas' deep voice sounded right outside the door "Daniel, what did I tell you about knocking and waiting for permission to enter before dive bombing people in their beds?"

"Brother likes it!" Daniel giggles.

"I do, it makes mornings much more interesting" Kevin grinned.

Lucas quietly padded into the bedroom, next to Eddward. "Thank you for all you've done. We fully appreciate it."

Eddward chuckles "There is no need to thank me, sir. I was more than happy to do it."

"Unfortunately, you still have two more to do. I'm sure Nazz has one, and from what Kevin has told me about Marie's situation, she probably has one too. I'm not saying that you should get up this second but in the next few days would be best. Come, Daniel. Let's leave your brothers to enjoy their morning without you" Daniel huffed and hopped off the bed, following his sire out of the room.

"I think I'm the only one without a tracker..." Kevin mused.

"You very well could be" Eddward says thoughtfully. "I'm going to fix the trackers in the fledglings tonight. Alistar will have noticed their disappearance by now and might be tracking them. We still have use of them yet… that is, with your permission of course" he says, wanting to talk everything over with his mate.

"I guess we owe them a debt..." Kevin whines. "I hate that... I don't wanna owe them a debt, damnit... I wanna kill them but I can't now" he pouts leaning back into the pillows. "What about you? Who is going to perform that surgery?"

Eddward stays silent knowing Kevin isn't going to like what he has decided. "Ya know, I hate when you do that. When you've made a decision that I'm not gonna like, I get this grainy feeling through our bond. Feels like sand" Kevin chuckles sarcastically.

"I am sorry, Kevin... But I am doing my own surgery" Eddward says bracing for the wave of anger and anxiety that is about to hit him.

"Why? Isn't that exceedingly dangerous?"

"Yes it is but neither you nor Marie have any medical skills and you two are the only ones I would trust inside of me, so I have no choice" Eddward says firmly.

Kevin groans "Even with everyone there? You still don't trust him?"

"No because no one besides myself knows what he is doing. For all you know, he could be setting it to explode or severing a vital vein."

Kevin groans, knowing he is right. "When is all of that happening? What about Nazz and Marie?"

"I am going to try to get them done today, as well or tomorrow" Eddward says thoughtfully.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Not the day before but I did get some today though it was fitful..." Eddward says with a yawn.

"You need sleep... Otherwise you are going to kill one of them. Or yourself."

"I will be fine, my love. I got enough sleep last night and I am doing myself last in case something goes wrong."

"You should do yourself FIRST. If you die, I die, did you forget that?"

"It is in my arm. If I mess up I won't be able to do the other surgeries." Eddward points out.

"If you die, you won't be able to do any more surgeries either." Kevin skillfully retorts.

"Either way, I might not be able to do the surgeries again so everyone else should be done first."

"I don't like this plan... At all..." Kevin groans. "Why don't you sleep for one more night and then do the surgeries?"

"Because Alistar will go to great lengths to find those two and I can't risk him finding and killing them and leaving us with no alternatives" Eddward says stating the obvious.

"Fine, but I disagree with it on the highest level!" Kevin crossed his arms and pouted.

"Dually noted, my love. Do not pout, I promise I will make this all up to you" the Raven says kissing him.

Kevin grabbed the back of Eddward's head and pulled him in to deepen their kiss. Laying on his back and pulling Eddward on top of him, he needed to feel close to his mate. Eddward slips his tongue into the ginger's mouth and uses his knee to spread his legs apart. Settling in between so they are groin to groin, chest to chest he sends love and comfort to the ginger through the kiss and their bond.

Kevin rolled his hips against Eddward's, snaking a hand up his shirt and scratching down his back. A moan escaped him as he broke their kiss to bite and nip along Eddward's jaw and neck.

Just then there is a knock on the door and the sound of a regal woman clearing her throat. "Kevin it's good to see you are awake!" Victoria says as Eddward growls and rage flashes through his bond to the wolf before he can block it.

Kevin chuckles and gave one final kiss before pushing Eddward off and rolling off the bed. "Yes, Mother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept fine" Victoria replies as she watches Eddward get up and pack his bags.

Kevin distracts her attention from Eddward. "Is there something you needed?"

"Just making sure you were awake that's all" she says pleasantly. Eddward kisses the ginger "I am going to the sheriff's station if you need anything" he says walking out the front door and ignoring her last comment.

"Marie! Get your ass out here, we are leaving!" Eddward calls out. Marie stares at Eddward before standing and grabbing her pack, following after her friend. Once outside, she inquires "What's up? You seem perturbed..."

"Do not worry about it, lets go" Eddward says taking to the trees Victoria watches him and scoffs.

"Something bothering you, Mother?" Kevin glared at his mother from his perch on the bed he shares with the one person that irritates his mother to no end. That shit is going got to stop.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just glad you are awake" Victoria says pleasantly as she exits the room.

Kevin jumped off the bed and followed. "What is wrong with you? You don't have to like each other but he does not have to run out of his own fucking home because of you. You can have enough respect for me, your son, to not be a bitch to my mate! Especially considering he took me and Daniel in, fixed his leg, fixed his tracker, AND figured out a plan to wake him up! Doesn't that register at all with you?!" Kevin growled loudly at his mother. "You aren't the woman I remember... The woman I remember cared about everyone and gave everyone a second or third chance. The woman I remember didn't pick fights all the time for no reason. The woman I remember wasn't a total bitch."

"The woman you remember was weak and watched her whole pack get killed and wasn't able to do anything about it Kevin" Victoria growls back.

"I had to watch it too! Or did you forget that? I buried each and every one of you, as much as I could find of you. I buried half bodies, I buried pieces. Danny was ripped from my fucking arms, I still have the scars from the chains and ropes! I fought and I tried to avenge everyone but I couldn't... I couldn't do anything and my life was shattered and ripped from me. I spent the next 8 years alone and isolated until Eddward came into my life. He brought me to the light, he gave me a reason to live, a reason to continue to fight. Without him, I would have died from those wounds that Nat gave me, then Danny would have slowly starved to death before either of you showed your faces!"

Victoria looks at him coldly "None of that would have happened in the first place if it wasn't for him" she says "but fine, I'll try harder to keep my mouth shut."

"None of it would have happened if Alistar had minded his own business either. If you care about me, even a little bit, you'll be nice and civil, that's all I ask."

"I already said I would try" she snaps.

Kevin scoffs and pushes past her, stepping into the living room, watching as Daniel jumped from each piece of furniture to another. "Oh my god, who turned your lever up?"

"Kevin! Why did Eddward leave with Marie? I wanted to go hunting with him..."

"He had some stuff to do... You guys can go hunting in a day or two. What about hunting with your brother and parents?"

"Yeah!"

"Marie your wrists please" Eddward says bringing out the key to the cuffs once they are far enough away from the house.

"I'm getting ungrounded?!" She asked excitedly, trying to lighten to mood.

Eddward chuckles and releases her "I did that to protect Daniel and yourself but if things get out of hand I can just knock you out."

Marie stares at him blankly before laughing "Sir... What is wrong with you?"

"I kill people and I drink blood. That's two things..." Eddward chuckles.

"Let's go do just that so you can blow off some steam from your mother in law..." Marie laughs and she flits off, dying for fresh blood. Eddward is right behind her.

After their kill they head to the sheriff's station. "Nazz, how was your night?" he asks pleasantly as he cleans a sturdy table in the middle of what had to be an old interrogation room.

"Pretty quiet, Edd fell asleep almost immediately and Kev ate then cuddled him until he fell asleep. Pretty boring stuff" Nazz reported back and she hugged Marie and gave her a quick kiss.

Eddward smirks "Careful now, that type of relationship is frowned upon by the elders" he teases.

Nazz laughed "I deserved that... I knew something like that was coming!"

Eddward snickers "I found I could not help myself. Just the once is enough for me, though, I am happy that you two are an item. You seem more relaxed, happier even" he says looking them both over.

"At least you don't hold grudges..." Nazz sighed but got uneasy as she saw the large bag over his shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

"My medical supplies. I'm performing surgery on the fledglings tonight and if I can you two as well but if not tonight, then tomorrow definitely."

"Trackers?"

"Yes, trackers" Eddward nods "Everything will be fine I'll bring... Victoria... in for your surgery" he says Victoria's name with a wince.

"Depending on where it is, I may be able to heal myself"

Eddward nods "I sincerely hope that is the case."

"What about those two? Which one of those first?"

"The small Raven first. I don't want the redhead anywhere near me when I need to do my own surgery."

"Alright, let's get this over with. I don't like idea of me being cut open..." Nazz said with a sick look to her face.

Eddward nods and walks to the cell "Fledglings, please stand and accompany me. We are going to be doing first the Ravens and if all goes will hopefully yours as well, Anderson."

Kev stood but eyed Eddward hesitantly "You know what you're doing?"

"No, I decided randomly to try my hand at this... Now do hurry, I have to get you both done tonight, unless of course you want Alistar to find you?" Eddward says annoyed and sarcastically.

"N-no, thank you Eddward" Kev put his head down and follows him, holding Edd's hand and dragging him behind.

Eddward hums and follows along "Third door on the left, Edd is going first." The young doctor pales a bit but doesn't argue. They walk to the designated door and Edd sits on the table. Kev comes to stand beside him "It's okay, you've seen his work so he knows what he's doing. That's what you told me, remember?" he ran his hands through Edd soft dark hair, giving him a sweet kiss.

Edd nods "I know it's just good to be reminded..." he says nuzzling the small ginger's hand.

"Everything will be just fine. We will wake you up and it will be as though nothing happened" Eddward says soothingly. "Now look at me if you will..." he says when the small Raven turns to him his eyes turn red and he snaps his fingers putting him into a deep sleep. "You will awaken when I say." Eddward says as Marie comes behind the small fledging to catch him and lay him down on his stomach.

"It's in his lower back" Nazz says checking the indicator. She marks the spot and gets her hands ready to start to heal. Marie moves Kev to a corner and sits him down to keep him out of the way. Once Eddward uncovered the tracker Nazz noticed "It looks different than the one I thought they had."

Eddward hums thoughtfully for I moment. "Fledgling, step forward and take a look at this. Does it need to stay in for him to function like our young pup or am I alright to remove it?"

Kev steps closer and look at the device "I believe you can just remove it and it'll be fine."

Eddward nods and removes it then closes the small Raven up after Nazz heals him. Eddward snaps his fingers waking him up. Kev moves to the side, trying to get a good view of Edd. Edd moves slightly as his eyes slowly open and he starts moving around. "It's gone?"

"Yes it is gone. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good... I don't have any pain anymore. Thank you very much."

"Good, are you able to stand?" Eddward questions holding his hand out.

"I think so..." Edd reached for Eddward's hand but Kev shot between them, grabbing Edd's hand and helping him up. Eddward quirks a brow and shares a look with Marie. "Alright carrot top, up on the table" Nazz says patting it.

"Alistar was no fool, Eddward. You're going to need a lot more than surgical luck to deal with my tracker" Kev sasses.

"Do you really want to cock an attitude with the person who is helping your worthless ass and is about to be elbow deep in your body?" Eddward asks cooly.

"I sure as hell wouldn't..." Nazz snickers.

Kev sighs "Just trying to make sure I wake up. I still would like to run away afterwards."

"And you will. Now, cease the mindless chatter and get on the table" Eddward snips.

Kev sat on the table and laid down "It's on my heart... Cut the red, blue, then green... In that order! Or we're all dead"

Eddward looks at him and snaps his fingers putting him to sleep "Anyone pay attention to what he said?" he jokes.

Edd automatically answered "R-red, blue, green."

Eddward chuckles and begins the surgery "Are you quite certain it wasn't blue green red?" he asks as Marie gives him a look.

"Eddward" she says sharply.

"Yes, yes, very well. I know I heard the red head the first time" he sighs.

Watching Eddward opening the smaller redhead's chest was disturbing for Nazz and she was looking rather 'green around the gills' by the time Eddward found the tracker on the side of Kev's heart. "Alistar is so fucked... Who would do this to their child?" Nazz thought outloud.

"The same man who poisoned his child and turned him insane, forcing me to drive my hand through his chest to stop him and effectively making him hate me" Eddward says snipping the wires in quick succession.

Edd, desperate to change the subject, advises softly "Removing it may prove to be more difficult than expected. I can just deactivate it..."

"Yes, that would be fine. Let me trim the wires up so they don't reconnect at any point then you can get in here, yes?" Eddward asks as he trims the wires up.

"Y-yes, thank you" Edd got his tools ready and sterilized before coming up beside Eddward to get to the heart better. He disconnected the different connections and made sure that it would never become active again, no matter what. He took out a few vital pieces, tossing them on the floor. "Done!" Edd said happily.

Eddward steps forward and begins closing him up. Once he was healed, Eddward snaps his fingers again in a bored manner. Kev slowly opened his eyes and brought a hand up to his heart. "It feels lighter, like normal..." he admonished. Edd smiled "I know, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

Eddward shifts his instruments around giving them a moment "Let's do Marie and then I am going home" he says with a bored tone. Nazz was already trying to find the tracker on Marie, checking all of the regular hiding spots before checking her, head to toe. "I could certainly use the rest, too" Nazz said with a laugh, then finding the tracker on Marie's shoulder.

Eddward chuckles and lays Marie down turning to Edd. "Alistar has been able to control her before, does that have to do with the tracker?"

"No, that's a new kick he has been on. There is nothing I can do for that. I'm sorry" Edd explained apologetically.

"Do you know anything about it? Was it a one-time thing or not?"

"Most likely it was a one-time thing since he can't control the technology very well but he may still try" Edd explained.

Eddward nods then looks at Marie and snaps his fingers making her body go slack.

Nazz catches her and lies her down on the table, with a small kiss on her forehead. "Last one for tonight... Let's get it done" Nazz sighs tiredly. Eddward nods and begins working once he has it uncovered he motions for Edd to take over. Edd grabbed a tool and comes close, inspecting the device and disconnecting everything before pulling it out and moving out of the way. Eddward works quickly and closes her up and snaps his fingers again, waking her up.

Marie slowly opens her eyes and sits up with Nazz's help. "Feels like I got hit with a semi..." she groans, grabbing her head.

Eddward chuckles "Yes but you are alive and well so I am going home to my mate. I shall return come nightfall" he says packing his things away but leaving the bag.

"Yeah yeah. Good bye Eddward" Marie mutters as Nazz ushers the two fledglings into their cage.

"Good day to you. And fledglings, Marie or I will take one of you hunting tomorrow if all goes well so be prepared for that" Eddward says before exiting.

Kev groaned but Edd scoffed at him "Oh stop it, it's fun once you get the hang of it!" Kev just sighed and groaned again before laying down.

Kevin, Daniel, and Lucas were resting in the living room when Eddward came home. Kevin and Daniel, still in their wolf forms, were curled up together in front of the fire, Kevin's larger body curled around Daniel's much smaller one and their faces resting cheek to cheek. Lucas took to his human form and was going over the files that Kevin had asked him to, seeing if he could fill any missing information.

Eddward looks at the two wolves. "I was hoping to fall into my mate's arms but I believe I will let him sleep" he chuckles walking over to Lucas. "You should get some rest sir" he says pleasantly to the man.

"I will. I'll take Daniel with me, Kevin will get up and go with you. He wanted me to wake him when you get here if he was sleeping anyway." Lucas stood and gently detangled his sons. Daniel didn't even try to wake up, but Kevin did. "Your mate is here... Time for some Adult Bonding. Go on..." Lucas pushed Kevin's flank with his foot. Kevin quickly stood up and took his human form, bidding his father a goodnight, he turned to Eddward. "We good?"

Eddward nods "Yes, we got the two fledglings done and Marie. Tomorrow I will need your mother's assistance to do Nazz" he says trying not to sound or feel irritated.

"I may have fixed the situation today. I kind of yelled at her today after you left."

Eddward nods "Thank you, I am sorry" he says clearly exhausted.

"What are you sorry for? If she doesn't respect you, then she doesn't respect me. People who don't respect me, don't have a place in my life... Period!" Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward's waist, pulling him close and kissing him sweetly.

Eddward smiles "I love you Kevin" he says staring at the ginger as he wraps his arms around him

"I love you too, let's put the fire out and go to bed. I wanna lie naked with you!"

"Only lie?" Eddward chuckles putting the fire out.

"Well, and whatever else you feel up to, of course... I believe you said you would make it up to me" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh but I have something special planned for that it has to wait" Eddward says slinking up to the ginger. "However I think a little quality time before tomorrow night would be an excellent idea."

"Yay for quality time but boo for having to wait... Why do I have to wait for my surprises?" he asked pulled his mate to their bedroom.

"Mon amour, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Eddward says closing their door with his foot.

"What if I just act surprised? I can give you my best 'O' face..." Kevin sat on the bed, tugging Eddward closer by his shirt.

Eddward chuckles "No I want to see your actual surprised face when I give it to you" he says pushing the ginger down on the bed and kissing him.

"Well then what's going on for tonight?"


	52. Challenge

"Tonight?" Eddward asks contemplatively "Tonight is just for us, my love. If you'll have me that is" he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Of course I'll have you, I was stuck with you the first day we made love in the forest" Kevin smirked.

"Yes you were" Eddward chuckles as he undresses the ginger, not being very gentle about it. "Do not think I didn't notice your little jealousy fit the other day" he says shucking his shirt, revealing the first scar he's had in years, thanks to his lover.

"What jealousy fit?" Kevin asked innocently with a shudder.

Eddward chuckles and runs his hands down the ginger's sides, brushing his cock but never making full contact with it. "I am sure you have no idea what I am talking about."

Kevin moves his hips up, begging for some more contact. "You're mine, everyone is monopolizing your time and it's making me miss you more and more" Kevin growls out.

Eddward's eyes turn sad for a moment before he replaces it with a wicked gleam. "Has my Wolfy missed his big bad vampire?" he teases, continuing to let his hand roam across the ginger's body.

"You know that answer... Stop teasing me and touch me" Kevin growled.

Eddward smirks and traces the ginger's muscle lines on his chest. "You know you marked me" he whispers innocently trailing kisses on his jaw and neck line "It's only fair if I mark you back…" he growls before sinking his teeth and claws in Kevin with a moan.

Kevin gasps and gives a light moan, feeling Eddward drink his blood was such a turn on. He started to grind his hips against Eddward's and moved his head to give his mate more access to his neck.

Eddward pulls back and licks the wound closed with a moan. "You have the most delectable blood..." he growls against Kevin's neck as he grinds back down on him.

"Eddward... I need you, don't stop..." Kevin ran his hands along hard muscles, scratching his way up and looping around Eddward's neck.

Eddward groans and smiles "Say it again, mon amour" he says gently as he shimmies out of his pants.

"I need you... Please don't stop..." Kevin wrapped his legs around Eddward's waist, grinding up into him.

Eddward grabs the lube from under Kevin's pillow. "If you insist..." he teases sweeping Kevin up in a passionate kiss. Kevin moans lightly, trying not to wake the other residents of the home. He breaks this kiss and bites into Eddward's lower lip, pulling and sucking. Eddward moans quietly and presses a lubed up finger into the ginger.

Kevin gasped, quickly relaxing and arching his back. "Yes, baby..." Kevin was almost to the point of begging and pleading for some kind of release. "Stop teasing me!"

"Alright, alright. I won't prepare you then" he says lubing up his cock and lowly pressing inside the ginger.

Kevin growls low in his throat. "Stop treating me like a blushing fucking virgin!" Lifting his hips and throwing his head back, exposing the entirety of his neck, he let go a muffled moan.

Eddward growls and smirks, pulling almost all the way out, as he leans down and licks his throat. "You want it rough? I'll give you rough" he says against the ginger's skin before sinking his teeth in the tender flesh and slamming into him.

"Yes!" Kevin growled, sinking his claws into Eddward's shoulder and side. Eddward gasps and digs his nails into the ginger's hips, using them for leverage to pull him into his rough thrusts.

Kevin uses his position to flip them over and got his legs under him, continuing the rough pace the best he could, knowing Eddward would lead them both to oblivion. He clawed at his chest and his stomach lightly, letting the blood drip down. Eddward moans forgetting where they are because of all the pleasure and emotions coming from the bond as he sits up and licks the ginger's blood off of him as he continues to thrust up roughly.

"Yes, Eddward!" Kevin tries to muffle himself by biting into his hand, rolling his hips forwarding grinding down hard.

Eddward smiles and nips at the gingers jaw "I missed you."

"God, I missed you, too!" The redhead gasped and worked his hips into a faster pace "I'm not gonna last much longer..."

"Neither am I... Together my love?" Eddward gasps.

"Yes... Oh god, Eddward! Harder!" Eddward grips the gingers throat and flips them over so he is on top again, his thrusts become erratic and harsher. As he brings them both to their end, he grabs the ginger's cock and begins pumping it. Growling and biting down into his lover's neck to keep from shouting his name as he cums.

Kevin shudders and shakes as he releases, trying to muffle his scream of Eddward's name in pleasure by covering his mouth. Luckily, the hold Eddward had on his throat helped too. Shakily raising his arms to hold Eddward as tight as he could, Kevin brought them together for a kiss, mingling his blood in Eddward's mouth. "God damn... That was long overdue. I'm demanding sex on a more consistent basis."

Eddward chuckles "Oh are you now?" he asks thoroughly amused.

"Yes! I can't handle sex like that all the time... I still can't feel my legs! They're all jello-y!"

"Awe my poor Wolfy… Next time I'll have to muzzle you too" Eddward teases slowly pulling out of him and turning them both on their sides.

Kevin paled "Oh my god... My parents and little brother are in the next room over. That's just great... Perfect!" as he buries his head under his pillows.

Eddward cackles "I tried to keep you quiet..." he says nuzzling the ginger. "I'm sure they are fast asleep."

"No you didn't! You listened to me when I said 'harder'!" he pales again "Oh my god I begged you to fuck me harder! My parents share a wall with us! Why are you not mortified?!"

Eddward continues to cackle "Because I have had years upon years upon years to learn the ancient art of not giving a fuck."

"...I hate you..." Kevin groans

"Really? Because you were singing quite the different tune a moment ago" Eddward snickers, secretly enjoying that Victoria probably heard everything.

Kevin sighed harshly and come out from under the pillow. "How can I face them tomorrow?" Kevin smiled as he chuckled.

"That is quite simple really. You walk out and act as though nothing happened and they will probably be too embarrassed to say anything" Eddward laughs.

Kevin rolled his eyes and pushed himself into Eddward's arms, nestling under his chin. "I still hate you... I love you, but I hate you."

"No you don't" Eddward snickers petting the ginger's hair.

"No I don't hate you, or no I don't love you?"

"No, you don't hate me, you silly clod."

"Ugh fine... Go to sleep, Eddward."

"I will but I feel you should know something first."

"Hmm?"

"I love you dearly my darling" Eddward whispers kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, my sentimental mush" Kevin smirks and kissing led him before lying down and slowly slipping off to sleep. Eddward yawns and nuzzles the top of the ginger's head falling asleep easily

Kevin slept straight through the day and didn't wake until just after sunset. A slight pain in his hips and backside, he remembered the hot sex they had and then he remembered their house guests. He groaned but rolled out of bed.

Eddward yawns and sits up "Mon amour…" he says pushing his hair out of his eyes "It is too early for you to be groaning already."

"No, it's not..." Kevin gets up and gets dressed. "How can you even say that? This is now the second time Daniel has heard us" he paces.

"We tell him what we told him last time if he ask, darling. He is ten, he doesn't know the difference" Eddward says getting up and taking the ginger in his arms.

"I can handle Marie and Nazz overhearing... I don't care about that but my parents?! Ugh! Let's just get this over with..."

Eddward chuckles and gets dressed "Just do not address it. Act like nothing happened, that is your safest bet." Walking into the living room, the only occupant was a large brown wolf at first glance until a smaller red ball of fur tackled him. "Good Evening to you both" Lucas laughed. "Good evening, Dad..." Kevin tried to retain his normal behavior but he was failing, hilariously.

"Good evening, sir" Eddward says pleasantly, acting with an air of someone who has dealt with this before.

Lucas glanced back at Kevin and laughed "Kevin, your face is blending in with your hair... It's normal, I find it hilarious... Relax a bit."

"Yeah, Brother! Relax! So what if Eddward beat you in the game last night? You can win all the time!" Daniel cheered, sliding off his father's back and landing in the floor with a thump.

Edward begins cackling "Yes, darling. You can't win all the time..."

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" Kevin glared at his mate.

"Extremely" Eddward chuckles kissing his mate's cheek.

"Don't you have things to be doing, sir?"

"Yes but I need your mother's help."

"She should be back soon" Lucas said before Daniel runs over to Eddward. "Where's Marie?"

"Spending some time with Nazz" Eddward says picking him up.

"But I wanna spend time with them, too..." Daniel pouted.

"Soon little one, I promise."

"Will you come hunting with me, Daddy, and Kevin tonight?" Daniel looks up with big green eyes, pleading with Eddward. Just then, Victoria entered the house again. "Hi Momma!" Daniel cheered. "Hi baby" she smiles at Daniel and Kevin but ignores Eddward.

"Madam, I am doing surgery on Nazz tonight and I would like your assistance, if possible" Eddward says ignoring the fact she passed over him.

"Yes, of course" she said tightly.

"Thank you. We should leave now then so that you can spend more time with the people you care about" Eddward says carefully. Victoria nods and moves to allow Eddward to take the lead, staying silent.

Eddward kisses his love then walks out. Taking to the trees but staying low so she can keep up. Victoria runs after him but intentionally at a slower pace, making Eddward go slower. Eddward sighs and speeds up "We do not have all night, madam."

"I'm tired from my hunt. As you know, the older you get the more quickly you get tired. I'm not like Kevin who can go... All. Night. Long" she sasses.

"Yes, your son is very energetic" Eddward snickers back. "Do I need to carry you then?"

"Absolutely not, thank you"

"Then do speed up your progress please" Eddward sasses.

Victoria rolled her eyes but sped up none the less, wanting to get this done and away from the vampire as soon as possible.

Finally they arrive and Eddward is tackled by Marie "Make them stop!" she screeches.

"What?!" Eddward asks in shock.

"They won't shut up and quit asking me questions!" she growls Eddward begins laughing as Victoria enters the station, unamused and irritated.

Nazz approached Eddward. "I'm gonna sew their lips together..."

"Oh come now the Raven has done nothing to either of you but be inquisitive" Eddward chuckles brushing Marie off. Standing up, he walks in and they both are deadly silent "To what were you referring to?"

"Now they don't mutter a word?!"

Eddward cackles "Ah but this is amusing… Come let's get the surgeries over with so that Marie and I may take them hunting" he says walking to the room they used yesterday.

Nazz gets increasingly nervous and Victoria takes her human form and follows Eddward into the cold room. She hates needles and she hates the idea of anything piercing her skin, that's why she did whatever she had to to get out of the cages and she pledged her alliance to Alistar so easily. Now, because of her decision, she had to go under the knife again! "Damnit..." she muttered.

"Nazz look at me for a moment please?" Eddward asks after sharing a look with Marie and watching her get behind the blonde wolf.

"Why? What's-" Nazz didn't get a whole question out before she feel back in Marie's waiting arms. Marie gently lifted her and put her on the table. "Well, that was easy enough..."

Eddward chuckles "It always is with the young ones" he says pleasantly setting up.

"We already located her tracker. It's in the small of her back, right above her tailbone"

Eddward nods. "Marie please go get the small Raven" he says as he begins

She goes out to the main holding cell and points to Edd. "We need you, come on."

Edd kisses Kev and steps forward and out of the cell. "Ask Eddward when will we be able to leave" Kev said after the kiss. "I wanna get out of here…"

Edd nods and follows Marie into the room a few minutes later Eddward looks over "Your turn" he says stepping out of the way.

"M-my turn?!" Edd squeaked

"Yes, take the tracker out" Eddward says patiently.

"I'm not too sure..." Edd said nervously. "What are you doing?" Victoria ask snidely. "He doesn't know medical procedures! What if something goes really wrong?! I will not be held responsible for any mistakes either of you make!"

"Shut up, you should have more faith in people" Eddward growls at Victoria. "Fledgling, you can do it, everything will be fine" he says gently. Edd nervously steps forward and removes the tracker with no problems and Eddward takes over again and closes Nazz up. "Well done, fledgling."

"T-thank you... Will you be letting us go soon? We did hold up our end of the bargain..." Edd asks shyly. Victoria comes over and inspects Nazz's incisions and healing her the rest of the way, scoffing and the vampires and leaving.

"Yes, you can go as soon as I think you can hunt and stay under the radar properly." Eddward says snapping his fingers to wake Nazz up.

"That's everyone's tracker, right?" Marie asks.

"No, I still have mine" Eddward sighs, wearily knowing what was about to happen "C'mon babe let's get you some rest. You look tired..." Marie says ushering Nazz out.

"I need to help Eddward with his removal, don't I? Victoria left, didn't she?" Nazz looked around, not seeing her.

"No, I am still here, dear. Everything will be fine." Victoria says stepping out of the shadows

"Yea it will be fine. Let's get you some rest. I know how you're tired" Marie adds.

Nazz had a bad feeling about this but she really was exhausted and wanted sleep. She accepted the help Marie was giving her and leaned heavily on the female vampire. Victoria eyeballed Eddward "And again, it's you and myself. What makes you think I will help you at all?"

"Because your son cares about me and you're in the dog house as it were and looking for some... I would say brownie points but I think the more appropriate term would be 'biscuit points' to get out of trouble with him" Eddward smirks.

"He doesn't know what's best for him... You aren't it. You infected Nazz with this lifestyle but things will change once Kevin sees you for who you really are. Nonetheless, I will help you for now... You are no use to me dead."

"Oh? And who pray tell am I madam?" Eddward asks taking a chair and sitting down. He places his arm on the table and begins injecting a local anesthetic into the area he will be working on.

"It doesn't matter... For now, I have to deal with you but know that you will be disposed of at the first viable moment" She placed her hands over Eddward's arm and readier herself to heal.

Eddward scoffs "I doubt that highly" he says as he makes the first cut trying to be careful of the major veins.

The second that Eddward's knifed hand was right next to a vein, Victoria slashed at his hand and arm, nicking the thick blue lines and watching as the blood pours out. "Oh look, your moment has arrived" she moved away quickly.

"NAZZ!" Eddward yelled out as his vision blurs from the rapid blood loss.

"No use... Even she can't heal all your slashed veins in time..." Victoria scoffed. Nazz and Marie slammed against the locked door, continuing to push against it. The wood slowly fractured and they were able to get in, Nazz rushed to Eddward's side, kneeling by his arm and healing immediately. "Come on, Eddward. Stay awake, ok?"

"Marie two bodies..." Eddward grits out fighting to stay awake as his bond sends a distress signal to his mate. Marie nods, grabs Victoria by surprise and throws her in a cell, before heading out to grab two humans for her friend.

Nazz curses as she tries to heal all the wounds but she is very tired, she needs help... Just then her prayers are answered. The front door is slammed open to allow all the Barr men inside. Kevin immediately made way to his mate, Daniel in tow. Lucas caught and eyeful of his wife in a cell and stopped in front of her, crossing his arms and sighing.

"Get me out of here, Lucas!" she ordered.

"Nahh, you can stay in there. I'm assuming this is all your doing."

Nazz called Daniel over "I need your help, start helping me heal Eddward quickly."

"What happened?!" Kevin growled out, cradling his mate's head to his chest.

"That fucking bitch..." Eddward growls out glaring at Victoria.

Marie busts in with two bodies and lifts one of their wrists up to Eddward who immediately latched on to it and begins draining it speeding up the healing process.

"Good job, Danny, thank you for helping" Nazz sat back against the wall with the young boy in her lap, hugging him tightly. Kevin waited until Eddward was done before asking for the clarification.

"What bitch? My Mother?" Kevin was pretty sure it was her but he wanted to make 100% sure.

"That is it. I can take the snide comments about vampires and the digs at my past, I can deal with those for you... But an attempt at our lives?!" Eddward growls standing up "I challenge you, Victoria, under the Law of the Moon" he says as a hush goes over the room.


	53. Some Peace

Kevin rubs his temples "Really?! Right now?!..."

"Kevin, she attempted to kill us… Yes now!" Eddward growls.

"Why? Why can't we have a normal relationship?" Kevin sighs.

"I accept! Now get me out of this cell, you loathsome creature!" Victoria snapped.

"With pleasure" Eddward growls ripping open the cell "Get outside, you wretched sow."

"How dare you, if you had any sense of family or caring about anyone but yourself, maybe I would consider you being good enough for my son!"

"Victoria! That's enough!" Lucas bellowed.

"That's it... I'm fuckin' done..." Kevin walked out of the room, then the building, taking his wolf form and running off.

"I care about him deeply... Who gives a fuck if I die but I will not let you kill him!" Eddward growls pushing her outside.

"I'm not killing him!" Victoria rounds on Eddward, slashing his face. "Don't touch me!"

Eddward dodges it and grabs her by the arm and throat, slamming her into a tree. "If I die, so does he and vice versa. Such is the nature of our mating, you imbecilic wench" he growls before slamming her head into a tree.

"Break it! He doesn't need you!" Victoria slashed out again, feeling her claws gain purchase into Eddward's shoulder, leaning down and biting into his neck before pushing off and landing on her feet a ways away. "When will you get that through your head?!"

"There is no way to break it!" Eddward growls lunging at her and slashing her chest and stomach. "We are fucking soul mates!" he growls breaking her arm.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?! This is why we're in this situation with Alistar right now! Stay in your own lane! My sons are in danger because of you and you don't seem to even give a shit!" Cradling her bad arm and healing while she was talking, Victoria made a beeline for Eddward's legs. Kicking them out from under him and kicking him in the stomach when he fell back. Jumping on top of him she started to growl, slash and stab over his chest.

Eddward growls and pushes her off healing, albeit slowly. "Because I love him! I have tried leaving but it only hurt him worse and I won't be the one to break him. You are hurting him worse than I ever have!" he says lunging forward and snapping both of her legs with one correctly placed kick. Grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her into a tree and he smiled as a large crack was heard and he watched her slide down it, temporarily paralyzed. He strides forward and grabs her by her throat, pulling her up "I should fucking kill you right now for all you have done to me and my mate but instead I'm going to be the bigger being and let you fucking live" he says before dropping her on the ground. "I am not the selfish one here, Victoria, you are. Your sons love me and I put my life on the line to protect them with every breath I take. I healed Kevin's broken heart by giving him my own. I helped to heal Daniel when you abandoned him with Nat, who neglected and beat him so badly he was malnourished and had a broken leg, which I also healed. I have been trying to get along with you even though you despise me because you are his mother but your free pass ended tonight when you tried to kill me and by extension him. Even after I explained that if I were to die he would too, you were so blinded and selfish to comprehend that and continued to try to kill me! Now I ask, you who is the selfish one?" he says coldly staring her down.

"You don't know what it's like... You think I didn't try to protect Daniel? You think I let him be abused? Alistar separated us! I couldn't fight him by myself! I had no choice! When that bastard's son broke his leg, I almost killed myself to get Daniel help but I was taken to the 'cages'. I was confined in the darkest and deepest area of the compound. I was subjected to the most horrid and painful experiments. I tried to escape so many time and each time I was punished worse and worse. I almost died again so many times, trying to get Daniel or at least get him out so he could be free. I thought that if I can get him free, if he was lucky he would be able to find Kevin and if not, well, he had a better chance at survival than in that compound. I already lost one son, I didn't want to lose another!" her bruised eyes filled with tears. "I watched you and Kevin from afar, helped where I could. I'm the one who gave you two the medicine to cure Kevin's wounds and I tried to stop the C4 from blowing up the home but I was too slow to disarm it" she takes an unsteady sob. "I know my sons love you, I see Nazz care for you, and even Lucas... And it doesn't seem to matter. I have a rage for you inside my heart. It's not me, my god, it's not me. I'm not a fighter, I'm a nurturer, a healer, a mother... I'm supposed to care about life, no matter what. I tried to instill that message into my sons but I failed in living up to my own expectations" Victoria let loose a defeated sigh. "Just leave me. Leave me with my own thoughts... Leave me to die in a small bit of peace."

"No..." Eddward kneels down. "I will not let you die. You will heal with time and when you do, I hope to begin anew with you. I do not wish to have animosity between us, I never did, but I do not tolerate disrespect well, then an attempt on my mate's life as well as my own broke me. I am sorry this fight happened, however I feel it was necessary to get our aggressions out."

Eddward picks her up gently "I am taking her to the safe house to rest and heal, Marie. Please take the fledglings hunting. If you do not feel the need to take both, just take the red head and catch something for the ravenette. Now madam, I feel we have a great deal to talk about now that we have that out of the way, yes?" he asks.

"You have too much of a caring heart, I fear it will be your downfall, Rouge Shade..." Victoria mutters as she slips to sleep.

Eddward sighs "Yes, sometimes I wonder…" he says to himself as he makes his way the house. Once there, he tends to her wounds then heads back out, making a trip into town to gather some necessary supplies. On his way home he sends a message to Kevin through their bond thankful that he left it open "Home please?"

Kevin was just pulling himself out of the water when Eddward sent him the request to return home. Things seemed to have calmed down and Eddward was in a relative good mood. Kevin bitterly wondered if he had enough to bury this time around. He wasn't angry with Eddward, the whole situation was fucked and he wanted it taken care of. His mate wasn't the problem, his mother was. Sighed, he resigned himself to returning home, not really responding.

Eddward wraps the ginger in his arms as soon as he was through the door "Darling, welcome back."

"Did you leave enough for me to bury?" Kevin asks bitterly.

"Bury? My love, come with me" Eddward says leading him to the room he left his mother in.

Kevin held tight to Eddward's hand, curious as to what his mate had up his sleeve and irritated that this had to happen at all. He was mad at everyone and no one at the same time. Kevin just wanted one day of normalcy. Eddward opens the door and shows him his mother asleep but still breathing.

Kevin eyes widen in amazement "S-she's alive?! How? Why?!"

"Because I would not kill her, darling. She means much to you. Did you honestly think I would be heartless enough to kill your mother?" Eddward says a little hurt.

"That's what a 'Challenge' is... A challenge to the death. And, in all honesty, she has deserved it. She tried to kill you and me!"

"Yes but she means too much to you and Daniel for me to deprive you of her existence. I did challenge her because she needed to be taught a lesson and I think she learned it and will not attempt such things again" Eddward says gently before kissing the ginger's cheek.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Eddward's waist, laying his head on his shoulder, thanking him. "I'm glad you're smart enough to think about your actions before you act."

"Of course, my love, are you as tired as I am?" he asks. Kevin just gives a small nod, leaning further into the vampire's hold. Eddward yawns and leads them to their bedroom he strips both of them and then climbs into bed, pulling the wolf in with him. Kevin lays his head on Eddward's chest, staring out at the Moon, feeling a barrage of emotions. Anger, depression, happiness, and relief have flooded him and he clung to his mate tightly.

"Darling, speak to me. What troubles you?"

"Everything..."

"Like?" Eddward asks

"It's just... I'm tired of everything being a struggle. The bigger our pack gets, the more shit we have to deal with. And I won't lie, I don't like that you are helping your old flame, not at all."

"And you think I do? I want nothing to do with him that's why I have been hunting with the small Raven, which by the way, did you know his name is Eddward?" Eddward says with a shutter still thoroughly uncomfortable with that information.

"While it is weird, you are dating a better version of that Kevin. You and the Raven are similar but not at the same time. You're mine, and he's his... End of story."

"Yes, you do have a point" Eddward says thoughtfully "And you are better than him in every single way."

Kevin smiles and nuzzles into Eddward's neck "I love you, go to sleep."

"I love you too sleep well my darling all will be well soon" Eddward said drifting off to sleep.

Kevin woke up the next evening, remembering everything that happened last night and wanting to check on his Mother but Eddward was warm and curled around him. 'Maybe we should sleep in a bit more…' he thought as Eddward subconsciously snuggled closer to the him.

Kevin heard the door squeak open and he saws a small dark red tail bounced in. Daniel walked around to Kevin's side of the bed and nuzzled into his hand. "Brother... Are you awake?"

"I am now" Kevin replies with a soft chuckle. Eddward yawns and wakes up but stays silent with his eyes closed.

"Mother is awake, she wants to see you both" Daniel whispered. "Alright, go out and wait in her room and we'll be in in a bit" Kevin whispered back. Daniel agreed and trotted out, leaving the door cracked open. Kevin rolled over and enveloped Eddward in his arms. "Now you two are best friends?"

Eddward shrugs "We had a small talk after the fight and came to an understanding" he says kissing the wolf before getting up and getting dressed.

Kevin followed and together they entered his mother's recovery room. "Good Evening, Mother" Kevin toned. Victoria gazed at her son and his mate "Kevin... Eddward... Thank you for helping me."

Eddward quirks an eyebrow "I'm afraid I do not understand madam."

"You could have killed me, and you would have all reason to, yet you spared my life. Even just for Kevin and Daniel's sake, I appreciate it"

Eddward shrugs "Think nothing of it. They both need and want you in their lives, I simply couldn't do that to them."

"Well, it's very big of you. Thank you for caring for my sons when I couldn't" she reached her hand out to Kevin and he grasped it tightly. "Nazz and Danny can heal you..."

"No, I need this to reflect and think back. I'll be okay, Kevin. Besides, as much as I love Danny, his healing could use some work. He puts too much energy into it and it makes the injured person feel a bit sick" she chuckles.

"I do apologize it came to that madam..." Eddward says respectfully.

She smiled "It's fine, it proved to me that you are perfect for him. Kevin, please, be a dear and go get your mother some fresh meat, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Kevin leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back" he said, grabbing Eddward's hand and tugging him out.

"She needs doe meat, Kevin." Eddward instructs.

"I wanna go with you, just us. No fledglings, no little brothers, or anyone... Just you."

Eddward smirks "Of course, but I must do something first..."

"What?"

"Well... I never got the tracker out" Eddward mentions.

"So what do we need to do?"

"We need to stop by the sheriff's station so I can get it out with Nazz's help" Eddward sighs.

"I'm getting too old for this shit... Alright, let's go" Kevin made his way to the front door and headed outside in his wolf form.

Eddward follows after him closely before taking to the trees. It isn't long until they arrive at the sheriff's station "Nazz are you here?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go out and feed. What's up?"

"I need you and the small fledglings help to get this tracker out of me please."

Kevin's ears twitched "Why do you need them?"

"I just need the small Raven, the other one is coming nowhere near me" Eddward says soothingly "And because I don't know what type of tracker that bastard put in me."

Kevin's hackles raise up but he shakes it off "Fine, but I don't like it and I'm staying here with you."

"Of course" Eddward says heading to the room. He injects the local anesthetic again as Nazz and the small Fledgling walk in "Alright let's try this again..."

Kevin sits beside Eddward, making sure he could watch the Raven. One wrong move and he was going to remove his head from his neck. Nazz giggled and prepared to heal.

Eddward and the Raven work side by side and together with the healing of Nazz they got it out with no troubles. "There you see my love, everything is fine."

Kevin glared at the smaller version of his mate and growled, making him jump and back out of the room to find Kev. Kevin grinned evilly before laughing loudly "I might have made his piss himself!"

"Mon amour! Go apologize to him" Eddward says sternly.

"Why?"

"He has done nothing to you and he just helped me with the successful removal of my tracker."

"His boyfriend pisses me off"

"And that is his fault how?" Eddward scolds.

"Oh my god, when did you turn into my Mother?"

Eddward smacks the ginger upside the head "Kevin go apologize or I won't have sex with you again for the foreseeable future. He is a sweet man that got mixed into the wrong crowd and you know it wasn't his fault."

Kevin groaned loudly and dramatically and Nazz chuckled behind her hand again. "Fine... Good God..." He pads out to the cells and looks in the open door to Edd. He sighs loudly, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry you're scared of me" Nazz laughs loudly from the back room.

Eddward throws a wrench "Kevin Anthony Barr!"

"Sir! No throwing hardware!"

"Then apologize correctly the next think I throw is a hammer!" Eddward growls.

Kevin rolls his eyes and sits down "You're pretty when your angry, babe~" Shooting a glance at Edd "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it. Thank you for helping my pack."

"If you hadn't apologized correctly I was about to be gorgeous." Eddward chuckles walking out.

"I-it's ok, no harm done, I suppose..." the small vampire says behind his lover.

"Can we go now, Eddward?"

"As soon as you drop that tone with me, yes we can" Eddward says playfully.

"I don't have an attitude, thank you very much. Come on, I'm hungry..." Kevin turns and stalks out of the building, flicking his tail as he goes.

Eddward chuckles and walks after him eventually just laying across his back "and you say I am mean…"

"You are mean, I'm nice most of the time. I just wanted him to know his place."

"He knows it, mon amour" Eddward says gently.

"If one of them crosses a line, do I have permission to eat them?"

"By all means I will even help you." Eddward chuckles.

"As long as you remember that so when that little redhead turns up dead, you don't wonder why"

"Darling I won't care why" Eddward snickers, crossing his legs and laying back to back while the ginger walks through the trees.

Kevin soon caught a scent of a few does and took off in a dead run. Eddward who wasn't holding on fell off with a surprised yell. Kevin's resounding laugh echoed back to his mate as he cause both of the does to run. Kevin chose one and took after it, quickly killing it.

The irritated vampire walks up "Are you proud of yourself for that one?"

"I am!" sitting by his kill, looking very proud and happy.

"How wonderful for you, perhaps a warning next time, yes?"

"That is nowhere near as fun" Kevin smirked. Eddward smack the ginger upside the head again with a glare. Kevin just continued to laugh "Let's get back. You have any reason to need to go back to the sheriff's station?"

"None whatsoever." Eddward says with a smile.

"Then let's go home. I can feed my Mother and then myself. You feeding tonight or not so much?"

"I over drank last night to help the healing process so I should be fine" Eddward chuckles.

"So have you passed the torch to Marie to train the babies?"

"Oh no, I just rather spend time with you and she understands that."

"I think you should..."

"I should pass on the torch? Why? It is not her responsibility, it is mine..." Eddward says confused as to where all this was coming from.

"Because I don't like it... You healed them, you've trained them a bit, they helped remove the trackers... Done."

Eddward sighs "It's much more than that. I blooded him and because I didn't train him to control himself, he blooded the smaller one."

"Okay but how long are you going to train them? If it was just the Raven, I wouldn't care so much..."

"I know darling but there is no set time period. It is just until I feel they can handle themselves without being discovered by humans."

"Honorable bastard..." he shifts the doe on his back gently for a more comfortable position and they continue to walk in a comfortable silence. Soon they see and small dark red wolf and a larger dark brown wolf. Daniel sees them before his side has a chance to "Kevin! Eddward!" Daniel tries to stop but slides in the mud and slams into Eddward's calves. "Ow..."

Eddward chuckles and picks up the small pup "You are filthy! You know what that means…" he teases.

"But I just had a bath yesterday!" Daniel whines.

"You bathe every day, child" Eddward laughs.

Daniel groans and lies limp against Eddward's shoulder as he heads inside to draw a warm bath. Kevin and Lucas start pulling the does into manageable pieces. Once done, Lucas took to his human form and packed most of it away but left some out for Kevin and his wife. "Danny and I have already eaten. Don't let that little pig tell you otherwise" Lucas laughed.

"Alright thanks for the heads up" Kevin ate his food on the porch, enjoying the night.

As Eddward draws a bath for the youngest one of their pack, Daniel looks up and Eddward questioningly. "Are you and Momma still fighting?"

"No, I do not believe so" Eddward says adding the bubbles.

"Good cuz I didn't know whose side to be on"

Eddward chuckles "Get in the bath."

Daniel giggles as he takes his human form and gently hops in before turning a sad face to Eddward. "You and Kevin went hunting without me."

"Yes, I am sorry but you went hunting with your father, didn't you?"

"Yeah... But I like hunting with you and Kevin" Daniel pouted. "You've spent a lot of time with the Evil Man's son and his friend... And Kevin's been all moody and mopey. He won't really play with me, even when I bite his face!"

"Well darling, we have just been dealing with some stuff. Things will be getting better from here on in, I'm sure" Eddward says scrubbing his hair.

"I hope so. I like having everyone here but it makes everyone so mad and sad. Brother is the worst when he is mad. He nips at me and tells me to go away..." Daniel mused. "But you're back! Everything is better now!"

"Darling, everyone has just been under a great deal of stress but with the trackers out and mine and your mother's talk, everything should start getting better."

"I hope so" Daniel releases a tired yawn.

Eddward takes the small ginger out. "Bed time for young ones" he instructs wrapping a towel around him.

Daniel opens the door to go to his room when he ran into Kevin in his human form. "Tired?" he asked. "Yeah..." came the soft reply. Kevin bent down and picked the smaller ginger up in his arms, Daniel's smaller arms wrapped around Kevin's neck and rested his head on a strong shoulder.

"Were you in your way to get a special Eddward bubble bath?" Eddward teases his mate.

"Yes, and a few 'Puppy Snuggles'..." Kevin grinned.

Eddward smiles "I'll go run your bath then."

Kevin enters Daniel's room and pulls the covers back before laying the half sleeping child down. Daniel lightly refused to let go of Kevin's neck. "Noooo..." he lightly groaned out. "Relax, Danny. I'll wake you up when the Moon rises again. We'll all be here" Kevin softly coos, detaching the small arms from around his neck and covering him up. Going back to the bathroom, he stood leaning against the doorframe with a cocked hip.

Eddward had a hot bubble bath drawn for him and ready "You can get in anytime you want to" he says with a smirk turning around.

"There's one thing missing..." Kevin smirks, closing the door.

"Oh what is it? A good book?" Eddward teases.

"Noooo~" Kevin grabs Eddward's hips, bringing him close and bringing their lips closer.

Eddward moans quietly "Were you talking about little old me~" he asks once the ginger pulls back.

"I was... Albeit minus a few pieces of clothing..." The redhead smirked, running his hands under Eddward's shirt, up his back, scratching lightly.

Eddward smirks "That sounds wonderful" he says pulling the ginger's shirt off of him.


	54. One more time

evin drops Eddward's pants and underwear to his ankles and grabs his thighs, pulling them up around his waist, setting Eddward on the sink and grinding into him. Kevin tugged off Eddward's shirt before crashing their lips together. Eddward moans and bites the ginger's lip feeling himself grow hard as he pushes his lover's pants and boxers down.

Kevin growls low in his throat and tightens his grip on Eddward's hips, claws lightly breaking the skin. Running his sharp canines along his neck, biting roughly and breaking the skin.

Eddward groans quietly "I've missed this, mon amour... This closeness..." he whispers, grinding into the ginger as he digs his nail into his lover's back. Kevin moans, detaching, and sinking to his knees, kissing his mate down his chest and stomach. Licking the large vein under Eddward's shaft and sucking the head into his mouth, he bobbed expertly, knowing exactly how to bring his mate to the brink.

Eddward pant and moans, letting his head fall back in complete bliss. Letting his pleasure flow from himself to his mate through their bond "O-oh fuck Kevin..." he moans "I'm close my love."

Kevin stood up and stepped back, beckoning Eddward into the bath with him. Eddward smirks and follows him into the tub. Kevin knelt on his knees and grabbed at Eddward, pushing him to turn around and back against his chest. Kevin's fingers played off each of Eddward's ribs and grazed down his side to rest on a slim hipbone. Dunking one hand in the warm water, he gave Eddward a quick prep. "You make me so horny..." he grabbed Eddward's hand and placed it on his cock.

Eddward lets it rest there a moment. "You are so incredibly vulgar" he says, letting a smirk cross his mouth. "I fucking love it" he moans, gripping the ginger's shaft roughly, the way he knows his lover likes it, and pumps. Kevin moaned before smirking and biting harshly into Eddward's left shoulder, right into a thick black line. Pleasure spikes sharply throughout the Raven's body as he bites back a scream and grinds back into the ginger's fingers in his tight ass.

Kevin removes his fingers and lines himself up before slowly pushing in. Feeling the tip slide in, Kevin slams the rest of the way home, moaning at the tightness and heat of his mate. Eddward gasps and grips the edge of the porcelain tub bracing himself. Kevin steadied himself and started to move slowly, wanting to draw out some sweet moans from his sexy vampire.

Eddward moans and lets his head fall as he pushes back against the ginger, wanting more but that insufferable smirk the ginger was smirking told him he wasn't getting anything. He continues to moan and tightens his grip on the tub his nail biting into it. Kevin gives a few harder thrusts before making his movements deeper while leaning over and panting in Eddward's ear.

"What you want?"

Eddward's nails dig deeper into the porcelain tub as he cries out in pleasure. "Oh fuck the hell yes" he hisses. Kevin lifts one of Eddward's legs and puts it on the side of the tub, giving a harder thrust and setting a brisk pace.

Eddward bites his lip to suppress a scream of pleasure, settling for panting and moaning and gouging holes into the tub with his nails. Kevin leans over Eddward's back to bite and nip and Eddward's mating mark while reaching around and grabbing the front of Eddward's throat. "You feel so good... Fuck..." he groans as he continued his pace but gave a few harder thrusts.

Eddward's lip starts to bleed it dribbles down under his chin and crawls across the ginger's fingers as droplets drips into the water. He suppresses the screams of pleasure as the porcelain begins to crack.

Kevin picks his pace up a little bit, moaning lightly into Eddward's neck before giving him a rough bite. Sitting back up and grabbing Eddward's hips tighter, his thrusts became hurried and erratic while his moans became breathy and louder.

"'Mon amour, I'm going to cum..." Eddward grits out desperately, panting and moaning.

"Fuck, me too..." Kevin grunts before leaning his forehead between Eddward's shoulder blades on his back. His orgasm hits him like a truck, he slammed himself as deep as he could go, releasing into his mate and riding both orgasms out.

Eddward's grip tightens and as soon as his climax hits, the tub breaks with water gushing everywhere. He falls forward, head down and ass up, panting and trying to gather himself enough to give a hell that the bath just broke but he just can't seem to care.

After gathering his bearings, Kevin smirked "Very nice Eddward, how am I gonna get my bath now?"

"Oh no you don't pup, that was your fault" Eddward sasses back.

Kevin backs up and stands, offering his hand to help Eddward. "My fault?! I fail to see that! I just wanted to you bathe me. You seduced me and jumped me... It's your fault, sir!"

"Oh and how precisely was I going to bathe you with your cock up my ass? And excuse me child but you seduced me" Eddward says taking his hand.

"I didn't hear you complaining..."

"Yes well the bathtub wasn't broken then, was it?" Eddward snickers

"For real though, how are we gonna shower now? Danny wouldn't mind bathing in the river but I am not, thank you very much" Kevin pouted.

"We have to move again" Eddward shrugs.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Kevin motions down to their feet standing in water from the broken tub.

Eddward groans "Let it dry, I'm tired" he says moving to walk away then freezes and turns around. "What did I just say?! What are you doing to me?!"

Kevin laughs "That hysterical! But I like that idea, let's go to bed."

"I need to clean this... Dear Lord, you're rubbing off on me!" he groans.

Kevin just rolls his eyes with a smile and turns back to walk into their bedroom and lies on the bed. "Fine, I'll just wait and suffer alone in here..." Eddward quickly cleans up the mess then collapses in bed with his lover.

The red head gathered Eddward in his arms and held him close, kissing his temple. Sensing his mate was asleep, he smiled and whispered a quick "I love you" before drifting off to sleep. When the Moon rises again, they would have to move their small pack to another home, and every time that happens, bad shit always follows.

~*~Next Night~*~

Eddward groans and shifts as he begins waking up his lower body a little sore. Kevin sighs "Why? Why do you get up so early?"

"Because my lower extremities are aching" Eddward smirks sleepily.

"Fine, I'll go easy and slow next time..."

"And deprive me of feeling you pound into me like the beast you are?" Eddward asks rhetorically "I think not."

"Well, thank you for that lovely imagery, now I'm horny..." Kevin chuckles and he rolls to stand up and get dressed.

Eddward smirks "That will sadly have to wait until tonight, mon cher" he says getting up and dressed with just slight hesitation.

"Because someone broke the bathtub, now we gotta move. Where are we going?" Kevin asked, stuffing things in his pack.

Eddward sighs thoughtfully "Another of my safe houses. Now that all the chips have been destroyed, we have to option of running but I don't actually consider that an option."

"We could run though… Run far, far away. Make sure that everyone is safe and out of Alistar's reach and influence. I fail to see the problem there?" Kevin threw his pack on the bed and crossed his arms, staring at his mate.

"This all started in Europe, Kevin and I ran. We are in the States now and he found me. Do you not think he will find me again?" Eddward asks looking back at his mate. "I would love to run but we cannot run our entire lives. He needs to be killed so that we can live peacefully."

Kevin sighs "Fine, still don't like the idea but fine. We should move everyone as soon as possible then." A commotion was heard in the hallway and Kevin opened the bedroom door to see his Mother up and walking around and his Father holding a sleeping Daniel. "What's going on out here?"

"I let Daniel heal me and he did such a good job, but he tired himself out" Victoria smiled.

Eddward looks her over "It looks as though he did a good job" he says thoughtfully.

"He did, I'm a little wound up and have a lot of child-like energy but it's normal coming from a young healer, such as Daniel" she looks over to her youngest son, gently smoothing his short hair back.

"You guys need to get your stuff together, we're moving to another safe house. One where Alistar doesn't know where we are" Kevin explains.

Lucas begins laughing heartily "It has nothing to do with the smashed bath tub, right?"

"Well, that's part of it... That was his fault..." Kevin points to Eddward.

"Oh yes blame the only vampire in the house" Eddward snickers grabbing his own pack.

"It IS your fault!" Kevin laughs. "Let's make sure Marie and Nazz haven't left anything important here" he suggested.

"We will pack and meet you shortly" Victoria explained and headed into their room to pack their things and Daniel's

Eddward stretches "It is as much your fault as it is mine" he says walking into the room the two women were sharing to search. Aside from some small things, their room was basically bare. They moved to the kitchen so Kevin could eat and pack the rest of the food. Shoving some meat in his mouth, Kevin saw a small pup slink in and sit beside him. Kevin looked down with a laugh "Open" he said. Daniel opens his jaws tiredly as Kevin drops a large piece down to him.

Eddward smirks at the sight "Any blood packs left?" he asks.

"Just these four..." Kevin hands Eddward the blood packs and continues to eat and give Daniel large pieces. Picking him up, Kevin sets him on the counter, giving him another large chunk. "Remember to save some for our parents..."

Danny giggles "Whyyyyyy?" Eddward chuckles and opens a blood pack sucking on it "It's about that time."

"Because you're getting a gut, kid! You're hoofing it to the new house" Kevin mused "Eddward, do I get my own room in this house or am I sharing again?" Daniel asked.

Eddward thinks for a moment "no mon petit you will be sleeping with your parents or Nazz and Marie."

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Daniel asks innocently as Kevin chokes on his food. Eddward chokes and spits out the blood he had been sipping on and looks at his mate.

"Y-yeah, Eddward..." Kevin recovered before he could and grinned sarcastically.

Eddward glares silver daggers at his lover "Because your older brother is a bed hog and snores loudly all night. You would never be able to sleep with him in the bed! Why do you think I am always so tired?"

"Ugh, never mind. I'll sleep with Mom and Dad" Daniel mutters as he jumps off the counter and trots off to find his parents.

"Very nice, asshole" Kevin chided.

"Bitch…" Eddward smirks.

"You're so rude..." Kevin laughs "Ready to go?" he asked as he sees his parents and Daniel walk back out to the living room to wait.

Eddward stretches and grabs his bags making a show of bending over in front of the ginger.

"Keep on showing it off, you'll lose another bathtub" Kevin warns with a smirk and a slap on Eddward's ass before walking into the living room. Taking his wolf form, he greeted his mother with a soft nuzzle and his father with a soft nod. Eddward smirks and walks out with the bags looking at ease for once in a long time

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asks leading the way out.

Daniel dashed out from under the couch and trotted alongside Eddward briefly, asking "We going to see Marie and Nazz?"

"They will meet us at the new safe house, mon petit" Eddward says.

The small pack make their way through the forest, with the smallest getting into everything possible. After pulling Daniel away from the fourth trap, Kevin dropped him between him and their father. "Don't stray! I'm letting the next trap keep you!"

Eddward shakes his head and Danny pouts "I wanna explore!" he whines.

Kevin nips at him "You can explore when shit's not so dangerous!"

Danny flattens his ears and whines "ok..." Eddward gives Kevin a look. 'Apologize' he scolds through their bond.

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning down nuzzling Daniel's face in an apology and pushing him a little before chuckling running slowly away to have Danny chase him. The small red head giggled and ran after his brother, making sure to follow in his footsteps and not to stray too far. Kevin glanced at Eddward with a quick 'Happy?' thought before being tackled to the ground.

'Extremely' he thinks back with a smirk as a house comes into view. "I see the house!" Daniel cheered from underneath Kevin's paw.

Eddward smiles and drops the bags "Stay here, I will make sure it's safe."

"Watch him, Danny..." The brothers sit and watch Eddward make sure the house and surrounding area is safe, even for little mischievous redheads. Kevin kept talking lowly to Daniel, telling him what to look for, smell for, listen for... Once Eddward gave the all clear, Daniel dashed to the house, looking for the crawl space underneath.

"Daniel..." Eddward scolds lightly "stay out of the crawl space, please." Daniel pouts and sits back on his butt with a bad look on his face and his cheeks puffed out slightly.

Eddward smiles "Thank you, mon petit. Why don't you play with Froggy?" he says tossing the stuffed frog at him.

"Mais im s'ennuyer" he sighs, laying his head on his toy. (But I'm bored)

"Very good, Daniel!" Victoria admonished "Nonetheless, I expect you to mind what adults say without fail."

"Oui, Mother..." Eddward sighs "The surrounding clearing is safe, Daniel" he suggests walking into the house and claiming a room with a big bed for him and his mate.

Daniel picks his toy up and carried him to where the Moonlight shines through the tree tops and plays while Lucas and Kevin spar. Victoria takes her human form, grabs their bags and enters the home to get a room for her, her husband, and their small child, who is currently throwing a small tantrum from not getting his way.

Eddward walks out "Kevin, I am going to the sheriff's station. The sooner I get those two trained, the sooner they can go away."

"Want me to come with?" Kevin asks, letting his father get to his feet.

"Yes I would love that." Eddward says gratefully.

"I wanna go!" Daniel cheered from under Kevin.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Kevin asked startled.

"I wanna see Marie and Nazz!" the smaller redhead claimed.

Eddward smiles "That would be wonderful. I'm sure they miss you, mon petit."

"C'mon then! Keep up!" Kevin took off in a slow run, making sure that Daniel could keep sight of him but would be hard pressed to beat him. Eddward brings up the rear keeping an eye on the small wolf.

By the time they got to the sheriff's station, Daniel was filthy from being pinned and rolled over and over in the dirt and mud. He loved it... "Go rub up on Eddward, he'll like it" Kevin suggested. Eddward jumps into a tree "Daniel don't you dare!"

"But Kevin said you would like it...?"

"He wants you to get in trouble for getting me dirty."

Nazz was dozing beside the cells when she heard shouting and taunting outside. Knowing only two possibilities, she walked outside and stared at the two redheads. With her ears flat against her head, she growls playfully "Are you two done?!"

"Nazz!" Daniel ran up to her and nuzzled into her blonde fur, getting it dirty. She sighed patiently "Oh Daniel, I missed you too."

Eddward chuckles and drops down on the larger ginger making them tumble to the ground wrestling. "Trying to get your little brother in trouble is a mean thing to do, my love."

"Getting him in trouble even though you know I did it is even meaner, ya big bully." Kevin turned his head and licked the whole side of Eddward's face before scrambling to his feet and getting out of arms reach. "You can punish me later!" he calls out behind him walking into the station as Eddward wipes his face off with a groan.

Seeing Eddward alone, Kev dropped down beside him "Good Evening, Eddward."

Eddward looks over "Why are you out of your cell, Anderson?"

"You're little girlfriend took me hunting" Kev mused with attitude.

"She is a friend, a very dear friend. Now go back to your cell! I'm taking the small Raven to hunt" Eddward says completely bored with this conversation.

"Why are you avoiding me all the time? Why can't you ever take me hunting? I'm sure there are some more things you can teach me. I'm a quick learner, if you remember..."

Eddward bristles "Perhaps it is because I want nothing to do with you, Anderson. If I have not made that clear by this point, you are more of an imbecile than I had originally thought" he says moving to walk away.

"Jealous!" Kev chuckles.

Eddward freezes "Jealous? Jealous of what?" he laughs hysterically "Oh, oh yes, thank you for that! Yes, you've caught me! I am jealous that someone is dating an ex that could never make me feel what my soul mate makes me feel. At least he isn't in denial, at least he is a fucking man, at least he doesn't have to crawl to his daddy for every little thing!" Eddward looks at the small ginger, sobering up and smirking maliciously "At least he can fuck me in ways your prude little mind could never dream of. You know I broke a bath tub trying not to scream in pleasure while he was balls deep in me?" he finishes sinking the last verbal knife in.

Kev shrinks back but doesn't back down "The only reason you're flaunting it is because you want me to get jealous, which I'm not. You're jealous because you know that there is NO possible way that your Neanderthalish ways would be anything compared to what I have now!" he smirks.

Eddward shrugs "I couldn't care less honestly. It amazes me how daft you can be really. I thought you were smarter than that but apparently I was wrong. Oh well, it is your hang up, not mine Anderson" he says moving to walk away again.

"Eddward!" Kev calls out and just ask Eddward turns around, Kev pounces. Wrapping his legs around Eddward's waist and grabbing his face, Kev crushes their lips together.

Eddward freezes in shock for a few seconds then growls maliciously as a wave of unbridled anger washes over him. He rips the small ginger off throwing him against the thickest tree in sight cracking it and making it fall. "How dare you touch me, you filthy little worm!?"

"Your mate seems to have a temper... He's already stormed off" Kev grins and laughs.

"You are just like your father" Eddward hisses before darting off to track his mate.

Kev looked after Eddward with a huge evil grin on his face. His small earpiece crackled to life. "Good boy, now gather the others and bring them back to me" Alistar's voice came across the small device. Kev smiled and headed into the station.

Meanwhile, Kevin immediately blocked his side of the bond. He didn't want to reflect the pain and unneeded betrayal he felt. Deep down, he knew it was nothing but a misunderstanding... Of his mate... Lip locking with his ex... He just needed to be alone...


	55. Experiementation

Eddward sighs, after two whole hours of trying to find his mate and no luck he begins running back to the station only to run into Marie and a smaller very unwelcome ginger. "YOU! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roars lunging for him.

Kev had the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed into a tree, Eddward's hands were around his throat and quickly tightening. He tried valiantly to get out of the grip, kicking and scratching, but he was quickly losing consciousness.

"Eddward! What the hell are you doing?!" Marie yelled at him, trying to get him to let go of the small ginger.

"He kissed me with Kevin standing right there! He knew what he was doing!" Eddward growls letting his rage consume him.

"When?! Eddward! He's been with me for the last few hours!"

"I didn't… do... anything... please..." Kev choked out.

"Impossible! He threw himself at me!" Eddward countered, continuing to hold onto the ginger's throat.

"Eddward, let him go! He didn't do anything! He was been with me since before dusk! This is not honorable!" Marie tried the very last thing she could think of besides attacking him.

Eddward glares at Marie and slowly let the ginger down. "You are quite sure?"

Kev slumps to the ground and gasps for air, grabbing his brushing throat. "Yes, you brute! Jesus..."

Marie helped Kev stand. "Are you sure it was him?"

"You are lucky I didn't snap your neck! Shut up before you even think of addressing me!" Eddward snaps at Kev then turns to Marie. "Yes it was him or one of Alistar's clones of him."

"Hey, I understand you're pissed but he didn't do anything, Eddward. Chill the hell out! When did you come across 'him'?" Marie asks, slightly perturbed from the terrifying look in her friend's eyes.

"About two hours ago. Kevin has yet to return or open our bond." Eddward sighs sadly.

"Weird, where did that duplicate run off to?"

"I do not know. I slammed him into the thickest tree nearby, I would have killed him if he hadn't pointed out that my mate ran off."

"Well, let's just hope we can find Kevin and he doesn't find the rest of our group. Can we all behave now?" Marie asks. Eddward shrugs and stalks off for the sheriff's station not looking nor caring if he is being followed.

Kevin had continued to move through the trees as a leisurely pace once he felt far enough away to not be found. He was hurt but deep down he knew he didn't have to be, but it didn't change anything. He laid down by a small river bed, just watching the water flow, feeling some relaxation come over him. Things have been very hectic recently and it was nice, he guessed, to relax. Eventually, a snapped twig alerted to him not being alone but before he could stand a gun sounded and a small pain bloomed on his shoulder.

Looking around, he spots a shock of red hair and his brother walked out. "Daniel?!" Kevin slurred out. He was getting dizzy and disoriented and he tried to concentrate on him. Daniel smirked and a muzzle came around Kevin's face, holding his muzzle shut. He tried to shake them off and run away but he fell to the ground, passing out cold. A large figure came out of the woods, grabbing the unconscious wolf and throwing him over their shoulder. Looking down at the small boy, he admonished "Good job, the doctor would be pleased" before turning and walking away.

Eddward, Marie, and Kev all get to the police station and Eddward freezes. "Shh, you hear that?" he asks suspiciously.

Kev stops and listens "I don't hear anything..."

Suddenly the front door was knocked down and Nazz was ripping into a slim body, snapping his neck and leaving him lying in a pool of blood. She looked up, confusion in her eyes when she saw Kev. Her ears twitched back but she left the lifeless body, calling out softly for the small child. A whine was heard before Daniel moved out from under the porch, trembling.

Eddward rushed forward and snatches Daniel up, holding him against his chest comfortingly "What happened?"

"This thing tried came into the station and tried to kill everyone! I told Danny to run and hide while Edd and I fought him off! Where have you been?!"

"Trying to track down Kevin. What thing?"

"This..." Edd kicked the body and moved to stand in front of Kev, gently looking at his bruised neck. "What happened?"

Eddward examines it "Good news, I don't have to kill you after all. This is the thing that kissed me. At least it was..." he says kicking it aside.

"Kissed you?" Nazz asked before she remembered that Eddward said he was tracking Kevin before coming to the sheriff's station. "That why you were tracking Kevin?"

Kev glared at Eddward "I told you, I'm over you. I love him now." Kev wrapped an arm around Edd's waist.

"Kevin saw him..." Eddward points at Kev "or rather him..." he said pointing at the dead carcass "kiss me. He, of course, misunderstood and ran off before I could explain. Furthermore, if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you again to teach you some manners. It was a clone of you and a very convincing one at that. I will not apologize to you either, not after everything you have done -Pumpkin-" he says hissing the last word.

"Everything I've done?! I've don't nothing but try to help you and your pack for the entire time since coming to you for help! I see what a mistake that was, you ungrateful asshole!" Edd cupped a hand over Kev's mouth, scolding him lightly while Marie reminded "Remember you're holding Daniel!"

Eddward nods and calms down "Nazz, take Daniel. I must speak to the fledglings."

Daniel hops down and follows Nazz around the building to the small riverbed for a drink and some play. "Can we just go now?" Kev asks irritated.

"You are not trained and your father's hunters will find you in a matter of hours" Marie says shaking her head and elbowing Eddward who hisses in annoyance then sighs. "I will concede that you have been helpful but being helpful a few times does not make up for several times of you trying to kidnap and kill us all" he says honestly.

"Actually it was successful the once when I died" Marie points out.

"Being held prisoner cuts no ice with you?"

"You know me well enough to know I do not forgive easily" Eddward says with a shrug.

"It might have given you a few brownie points though" Marie says elbowing him again he just hisses in annoyance again. "Maybe…"

"Look, I've tried my damnedest to let your egotistical bullshit go. I've done everything you've asked of me and made the best out of a bad situation for him," nodding at Edd "but nonetheless, I deserve some respect! I've given that to you recently, have I not?"

Eddward scoffs "Egotistical? No, I think not. Overprotective and unforgiving perhaps, but no I do not do the things I do to stroke my ego as you would believe. I do it to keep my family safe" he says looking into the small ginger's eyes. "When you love someone with your whole being you would to anything to protect them, even if it meant being cold hearted to others. If you search your memory Anderson, you will find that I once protected you as I do my mate and small family" he says gently.

"Where is your mate?" Edd asked innocently, stopping Kev from making things worse. "Didn't you say you were looking for him?"

"He has blocked his side of the bond and disappeared" Eddward says sadly. "He saw that thing kissing me and took off I have no idea where he is."

"That hothead..." Marie mutters "He should know by now that you are with him and him alone. Anyway, there is little to no doubt the clone came from Alistar. The only question now is if that's the only one."

Eddward thinks for a moment "Well we must come up with a way to tell them from the real one."

"How well did that clone know you and Kev's history?"

"Very well, that is why I truly thought it was him" Eddward says.

Just then Daniel came running from around the house and jumped into Eddward's arms. "Eddward! There's another me! I saw him! Nazz is catching him!"

Eddward places him in Marie's arms "Do not let him go" he says taking off to help Nazz.

Nazz had the small angry pup by the back of the neck in her strong jaws and a paw on his back. The small redhead was growling, snapping, and calling Nazz every name in the book.

Eddward smacks him hard "Shut up. Where is Alistar?"

"Like I would tell you anything!"

Eddward smirks malevolently "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that" he says grabbing him from Nazz. "Go tell Marie to take Daniel home" he instructs dragging the small imposter into the sheriff's station. "Did you know this out post was also an execution sight?" he asks before strapping the small boy onto an electric chair then cuffing him for extra measure.

The small imposter grinned evilly before getting an innocent look on his face and calling out "Marie! Help me!" Suddenly, Marie came and barreled into Eddward, knocking him to the ground and trying to unstrap the clone.

Eddward chuckles "Nice try but she doesn't have the keys to the cuffs" he says before darting forward. "Sorry Marie" he says before knocking her out cold.

"You have no loyalty..." the duplicate sneered

"Oh I have loyalty, it's just she is clearly brainwashed. I've been keeping my eyes on her" Eddward shrugs.

"Let me go, you useless fuck!"

"I think not." Eddward says pushing him back into the chair "You are going to tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell! The Doctor wants you to die... Plain and simple!"

"Where is the good doctor? What are his plans?" Eddward asks pulling out a silver knife and letting it glint in the moon light.

"The Doctor can be everywhere... He never stays in one spot. You'll never find him. He plans to kill you but slowly and painfully. He wants to destroy you emotionally and mentally first. It's a glorious plan!"

"I'm going to need more than that" Eddward says slashing his arm letting the metal burn him.

"He is going to see how attached you are and how strong the mating bond is" he gritted out.

"How does he plan on doing that?" Eddward asks as his stomach drops.

"He's already doing it... I'm surprised you're not feeling it? Maybe your mate is mad at you?"

"Where is he?" Eddward demands bringing the knife up to his cheek.

"Find. Him." he grins widely and laughs.

Eddward slices "Start talking or instead of killing you swiftly, I'll cut you to ribbons and make you feel everything."

The duplicate paled and strained against then restraints. "One of the labs, but I don't know which one."

"Care to tell me where the labs are?" Eddward asks pressing the knife to the imposter's chest.

"You have his son... Ask him!"

"I am asking you though, aren't I?" Eddward snaps slicing deeper.

"You're going to kill me anyway! He could have been taken to the compound where you were held, or where the experiments happen at the far North corner of the forest, or where the children are held in the center of the forest. There is also a compound to the East... I'm not sure what happens there."

Eddward nods "Good boy, have fun in Hell" he grins, snapping the small imposter's neck paralyzing him. When he gets outside, the two fledglings have a fire going, burning Kev's imposter. Eddward tosses the other imposter in the fire and watches him burn "They have my mate."

Kev sighed "I'll help you get him back... I know how important he is to you."

Nazz groaned "Victoria and Lucas are not going to be pleased... They will want to help. Please don't be stubborn, Eddward."

Eddward sighs "Some people need to stay back and watch Daniel and Marie. I wish to take you and the fledglings."

"We should let them know then. Let's get Daniel and Marie back" Nazz pulled the shivering boy out from under the desk. "We're going back to your parents, Daniel."

Daniel nods and holds his arms out to Eddward who takes him instantly "Mon petit…" he says gently.

"Marie is in the cell passed out" Edd informs the others.

"I wanna go home..." Daniel sniffed as Nazz and Kev retrieved Marie. They took off towards the safe house, Daniel trembling the entire way and trying to hold in his tears. Once he saw his mother, he called out to her and she caught him in her arms.

"Shh, shh it's okay. What happened?" she gently questioned.

"Where's Kevin?" Lucas demanded.

Eddward gives them a quick rundown of everything gesturing to the deep bruise on Kev's neck then goes silent as he lets the information and plan set in.

Victoria did everything in her power to keep from breaking down. She was terrified that she was going to lose another son against Alistar. She understood Eddward's plan, even she could recognize a good plan when she hears it, doesn't mean she has to like it. Lucas growled but gave in "We'll stay behind and protect here, bring my son back alive" he commanded.

"Of course I will, be ready to heal him" Eddward says cautiously.

"No problem, Eddward. Thank you and good luck" Victoria sniffed out before turning and taking Daniel inside, fielding questions from the small child. Nazz chuckled before turning to Eddward. "There's four of us and for locations. Are we splitting up?"

Eddward shakes his head "No, it is too dangerous to go alone. Teams of two, the small Raven will go with you since his training is going better than the ginger's, he will be going with me so I can keep an eye on him."

"Well, you're the commander here. Where do you want us to go first?"

Eddward directs Nazz and the smaller fledgling to where he was held "Anderson and I will go to the experimentation sight. If you find him, don't go in after him, not until we are all together. Strength in numbers… We meet back at the sheriff's station in thirty minutes" he instructs.

"Got it" and Nazz and Edd took off through the woods until they reached an abandoned building. They each took a side and wandered around, checking for any recent activity. Someone was here but they weren't anymore. Heading back to the sheriff's station, hoping the Eddward had better luck.

Meanwhile, Kevin woke up on a metal table and strapped down. He had a muzzle on that was holding his mouth shut and his paws were shackled together. He tried moving around to get his bearings when a figure walked in.

"Hello, Little Prince. Of course, I guess you don't have much of a pack to rule over do you?" he snickers. "You are going to be a wonderful specimen for my new experiment." Grabbing a tray with ten different needles, Alistar grabbed Kevin's arm and inserted the first serum "This one will hurt but please try to grin and bear it." Alistar then stood back, pulled out a gun, loaded it with a silver bullet and shot Kevin in the chest, breaking a rib and collapsing a lung. Kevin grunted out in pain before the serum kicked in and it felt like red hot fire was released into his veins. Another groan of pain until it subsided and he relaxed. For the next hour, Kevin was subjected to different serums and kinds of pain, each healing with varying levels of pain but each taking its toll on his body. He had stopped fighting, he was just so tired...

Soon the last needle was handled. "Now, this is the fun one. I'm going to induce the Change on you and you're going to be reborn. It's not a pretty process and I'm not sure the outcome... You're the first one to have it done so let's have fun!" Alistar injected Kevin in the same spot as the other injections were. For the first few minutes nothing happened, but soon pain laced its way through his body. The pain was worse than any other as he physically felt his body change. He eventually passed out, praying and wishing for death...


	56. Rescue

Eddward and Kev look around and see nothing then head back. "Anything?" he asks, desperately clutching his mating marks.

"No, it looked like someone was there recently it they're gone now. No tracks outside and no scents either to follow. So can't you guys communicate through your bond? You get anything through there?"

"Nothing. He has cut me off or passed out" Eddward says worriedly.

"Let's just move forward... We should stick together and find him. There is only two places left: The compound to the East and the Children's compound" Nazz pointed out. "Well, the children's compound is full of holding cells, there are no procedure rooms there... The best chance we have would be to check the Eastern Compound" Kev explained.

Eddward nods in understanding "Quickly then, quickly!" he says taking off. Kev took the lead, heading east as fast as he could. He knew Eddward was getting desperate to get his mate back just as he would b

((( )))

Kevin slowly came to in a cell, alone and in pain. His arms were chained above his head and he couldn't feel his legs but he could move them a bit. His back was screaming in pain and he couldn't turn his head to either side without almost passing out from the pain. He didn't know when he took to his human form again but it didn't matter right now. His whole body hurt and he wanted to get out. He tried to pull at the chains holding his arms but cried out in agony. He knew his mate was out looking for him but he didn't want to open their bond and have the pain run through him, too.

((( )))

Eddward growls in frustration at not finding anything in the eastern location as they head off to the last location. He pushes himself and everyone else harder "Hurry please."

((( )))

Kevin came to again when his cell door opened and a figure walked in, holding a bucket. "You look thirsty, want some water?"

When Kevin refused to answer, Alistar throws the bucket of boiling hot water over Kevin's body. A cry in agony tore through Kevin's throat as Alistar grabbed his arm and injected another serum into his bloodstream. "Oh I'm sorry, but don't worry... This serum might help, but it will burn like a bitch though."

Alistar stood and left, slamming the cell door closed. Kevin laid there and tried to block out the pain lacing through his veins. His control on his link failed as he reached out for his mate subconsciously. Eddward screamed in agonizing pain as he crumpled to the ground, falling from the trees.

"Kevin!" he screams withering in agony.

Nazz skids to a stop next to him as Edd and Kev drop to the ground. "What's wrong?! What happened?" Nazz asks frantically.

Just as quickly as the pain engulfed him it washes away and he stands up, dusting himself off. "It's Kevin, he is being tortured and we have to find him now" he growls, enraged and panicked.

((( )))

Kevin managed to get their bond blocked again, he hoped he didn't cause Eddward to get hurt because of his fuck up. Everything hurt and he wanted to go home with his mate and family. He wanted to get up and kill Alistar, kill the guards, kill everyone that was on Alistar's side; his only hope was Eddward. When he got here, he was going to light the place ablaze...

((( )))

The group finally makes it to the sight and the split up for a moment to assess the situation. "Report" Eddward barks as they meet back up.

"Locked up tight... Guards inside every door" Nazz chimed.

"Knowing my father, he will have top security at all the entrances but he is careless. There are times where the guards will lax and that's when we should strike" Kev advised.

"And not make ourselves known. The more we keep ourselves quiet and sneak around the better" Edd added before looking to Nazz. "You may want to take your human form... It's easier to hide a human than a large blonde wolf."

Eddward tosses her a knife. "Here, since you will not be in wolf form. The small Raven is right."

Nazz caught the blade in her hand, securing it at her waist she cracked her neck. "We know where he is in here? This is a large compound, it could take us awhile to find him if we have to go room by room."

Eddward looks at Kev "Any ideas?"

"Probably the basement level... That's where all the cells are. Alistar must know that you are coming. He could switch it up and so I wouldn't know."

Eddward sighs "If Kevin would open his fucking bond, this would be so much easier" he growls, reaching out again.

"But his pain comes through, doesn't it? He doesn't want to do that to you would be my assumption" Edd offered.

"Yes, I understand that, but I could grin and bear it so we could find him" Eddward says slamming against the bond with his mind.

((( )))

Kevin groaned in his cell, he could feel Eddward close and he was pounding against their link. He let his barrier down a little bit to link to his mate, calling Eddward to him.

((( )))

Eddward tenses in pain but smiles. "He knows we are here. I know where he is" he says softly to the others as he feels their link close again. He send a swift 'I love you' to the ginger wolf.

"Where is he? If he is by an outer wall, we may be able to get to him from an outside window or something? Otherwise, let's knock it the guards and get him out" Nazz snipped.

"He is in the basement..." Eddward says certainly "I could feel him underground."

"Then let's go. Lead the way" Kev said. Eddward nods and darts forward snapping the neck of a sleeping guard and making his way in. Nazz peers around both end of the hallway, seeing it clear and not hearing any footsteps or talking, she nods forward to let the vampires go first and she'll bring up the back.

((( )))

"Wake up, mongrel!" Kevin hears that rough voice break through his hazy mind.

"What could you possibly want now?" Kevin sassed weakly. He was tired and in an immense amount of pain. He didn't want to deal with Alistar and his bullshit.

"Your mate is here... I'm going to see how much he can take before he begs me for death."

"Leave him alone! Why can't you just leave us in peace?!" Kevin tried to get a rise out of Alistar but that was all he couldn't muster before leaning his head back and a few tears slipping down his cheek.

"You just concentrate on getting Eddward to show his face." With that Alistar slammed his cell door and left with a vicious laugh.

((( )))

Eddward leads the pack, darting down this hall way and that, swiftly killing several guards as they head downstairs.

((( )))

Kevin opened his bond fully and practically begged Eddward to leave, that Alistar was waiting for him...

((( )))

Eddward growls and sends an image of Nazz and the fledglings. 'I'm not leaving without you!' he booms in his head.

((( )))

Kevin strained at his chains with all the energy he had and screamed out "No! Get out of here!"

((( )))

Edd stopped and looked down a dark corridor. Nazz stopped behind him "What?! Why'd you stop?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Kevin... That was Kevin! Eddward!"

"I know if you wish to leave do so, he just informed me that it's a trap for me" Eddward says continuing down the hall.

"I heard him from down here though..." Edd started before a doppelgänger came from the shadows and grabbed the young doctor, pulling him to the shadows. Kev ran forward "Go save your mate, I'll worry about mine!" Kev ran forward with a growl.

Nazz raced to right behind Eddward. "This is bad... Is Kevin close?!"

Eddward nods and draws out a knife "Yes, though I fear we will have to rescue the fledglings now too" he says before busting in a cell door.

"Mon amour!" he says seeing the struggling werewolf.

"... Eddward, get out of here..." Kevin weakly protested. "Alistar..."

"I know, my darling, but I will not leave without you" Eddward says ripping the chains out of the wall and carrying the wolf out of the cell. "Let's go, Nazz."

"We need to get to a place that I safely c-" Nazz grunted as her legs were swept out from under her and she was pulled back by her double. "Go now! Get out of here!" she cried as she attacked with the knife.

Eddward tosses Kevin over his shoulder "I'm sorry, I know you hurt but I have to get you out of here!" he shouts dashing out and past Nazz and whoever, or whatever, she is fighting.

Suddenly, Kevin was yanked out of Eddward's arms and he was kicked to the floor. Alistar had Kevin kneeling on the concrete with two knives crossed in front of Kevin's throat. "You came a bit more prepared than I had thought... Had to make adjustments. You have a tendency to piss me off but not tonight. You're trapped in here..." he laughed menacingly. "You move and I'll slice his throat apart, he'll bleed out before you have any chance to heal him."

"Then I'll die with him, Alistar, and you don't want that… You want me to suffer, don't you?" he asks.

"Tempting offer really... Alas, you are correct. I would love for you to suffer. I would love to kill all your little family and make you watch and then, only then, I would kill your mate and watch you turn to ashes. However, fate seems to have dealt me another ha-..." Alistar was cut off by a figure colliding their knee with his face.

"God, you're insufferable and annoying! Shut up!" Marie taunts grabbing Kevin and hauling him on her back and gently and quickly as possible. "Move your ass, Eddward! Be surprised later!"

Eddward sighs in relief "I caught your scent… about time!" he calls out rushing forward just as Nazz joins them.

"What the hell! Where did she some from?!" she yell. They heard Alistar's voice ring out over the loud speakers, commanding all guards to attack on sight and kill whomever they come across

Eddward shrugs "Who cares? She saved our asses!" Eddward says taking out some throwing knifes, freeing the fledgings from a battle with two guards and duplicate of Daniel. Behind Marie a duplicate of Victoria rose up and before she could act, a large brown wolf jumped on her, effectively snapping her neck and killing her. "Let's move! Daniel and Victoria are keeping the entrance open!"

"Lucas?!" Eddward asks in surprised as he continues to run.

"The one and only!" he grins as he slashes through another few guards. They fight their way through the compound, Eddward and Lucas killing most of the guards, as they lead the pack out. Once outside, Eddward grabs his mate from Marie.

"Everyone split up and meet back at the house. He knows where the sheriff's station is" he says flitting off.

Nazz and Marie split off, Kev and Edd split off, Victoria and Daniel split off, and Lucas split off on his own. Kevin tried to stay awake but he was failing. He was cold, in immense pain, and very tired. He clung as tight as he could to his mate, drawing comfort and relief from him, trying to not echo back his guilt.

"Darling, don't worry. You have nothing to be sorry for" Eddward says gently as he continues to flit through the trees. Kevin just groaned and curled in closer, inhaling Eddward's calming scent and slipping off to sleep. Eddward gets back to the house first then grabs a bobby pin from Marie's pack and picks the locks on his mate.

Once the chains fell off his wrists, Kevin started to come back to consciousness. He groaned in pain as his muscles screamed at him to stop moving but he missed his mate. He thought he was going to die, he prayed for it and his only regret was he wouldn't be able to see Eddward one final time. But now things have changed and he was back with him, Eddward's warm hands on his skin brought so much comfort to the red head and he wanted to relish in it.

Eddward picks him up and carries him into the bathroom filling the bath up with warm water and cleaning him gently. He was touching everywhere he can, thanking God that his love was still with him, as he washes the ginger's roughed up face. A silent tear of relief falls as he breathes deeply.

"Kevin, my darling... I know you are conscious, if just barely, but I want you to listen to what I have to say. We have to stop letting our emotions get the better of us when it comes to jealousy. I almost lost you this time and I am not the only one that is counting on you. It is not just us anymore as we have Daniel, Nazz, Marie, and your mother and father to look after. Darling, even the fledglings helped me save you. So from now on, no more running, no more blocking our bond. I believe it was you who said that we work best as a team and I believe to do that we have to quit shutting each other out. We need to work together, through our bond. Just imagine how much more clearly we would be able to communicate by now if we quit shutting each other out." he says kissing the ginger's forehead.

Kevin listened intently and sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Eddward, a small smile graces his face. The warm water was soothing his abused body and Eddward's touch was making it even better. He gingerly lifted his hand and touched Eddward's face.

Eddward smiles and cups the Kevin's hand to his face "Je t'aime" he says softly. Kissing his lover's palm "Let us get you out of there. The water is turning cold and we must get you dressed before the others get back so you can be healed" he says. Unplugging the tub, he gently dries the ginger off and carries him to their room where he slips boxers and sleep pants on before lying next to him and petting his hair the way he likes humming the lullaby he sung to Danny.

Shortly after, Daniel and Victoria reached the home. Daniel tumbled in being scolded by his Mother. "Daniel! You are getting mud and dirty everywhere! Go wash off in the stream behind the house immediately while I heal your brother. And no, you may not help. Your energy is too hyper and it gives people a headache" she claimed. A small "aww, man" was heard before Victoria knocked on the bedroom door before entering. "Eddward, is he awake?"

"Just barely. He is trying to hold on to consciousness" Eddward says continuing to pet the ginger. Kevin tightens his grip on his raven, not wanting to let go. Victoria came close and touched his shoulder, examining his back. "This is horrible... That bastard..."

Eddward sighs "Yes, I know it is awful. I've cleaned him so that when you got here you could heal him. Forgive me, he doesn't want to let go. You can heal him even though he is clutching onto me, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. The healing would just concentrate on him" she closed her eyes and concentrated intently. A white light emanates from her hands and encompasses her son's body. Victoria trembles as she heals her son's injuries one at a time. Eventually, the last of his injuries were healed and a tired mother fell to her knees on the floor. Lucas was there in a second, lifting her in his arms, and carrying her to their room. Before he left, he turned and said "Thank you for saving my son. He is healed physically... Time for both of you to heal mentally" and he leaves with the click of the door.

Eddward holds the ginger tightly "I'm so sorry my love. I never wanted to kiss him, he kissed me and it wasn't even him! It was a duplicate trying to get us to separate!" he says shamefully hoping that the ginger will believe the truth.

Kevin responded in the only way he knew how... He bared his fangs and bit into his claiming mark on the vampire's neck with a low growl.

Eddward gasps and moans "Mon amour..."

Kevin detached himself and connected their lips, sharing the blood and moaning. Eddward begins to heal as he fights for dominance in the kiss. He lets out a low growl as more relieved tears slip down his face.

"Don't cry..." another kiss "It's okay..."

"He had you... He could have killed you... And the last thing you saw... Was some filthy... Little doppelgänger... Kissing me..." Eddward cries between kisses.

"I knew... Deep down... It wasn't... Your choice... I love you... I'm sorry..." Kevin bit down on Eddward's bottom lip, sucking and pulling on it. His hands running down Eddward's sides, resting in the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Eddward growls "You knew...?"

"After I left and I thought about it, I just knew that you wouldn't be unfaithful to me but I had to calm down and think about it to realize that."

Eddward wraps his arms around the ginger's neck and moans as he kisses a certain spot. "I threw him against a tree."

"Good, cuz you're mine and mine alone. Now, I have to wonder how does it feel to be mated to a werewolf/vampire hybrid?"


	57. Hybrid

"What...?" Eddward questions confused

"Feel our bond, you should be able to feel it. Now that I'm healed, I can feel it. It's awesome!" Kevin grinned, showing off his shorter, but sharper, fangs.

"Kevin!" Eddward gasps, kissing the ginger "What did he do to you? That is amazing!"

"He turned me, he expected me to go into a Rage like Kev did but I didn't. I just can't heal like I used to. I heal as slow as a regular human... It's worth it though. I'm stronger than before and our bond feels amazing" Kevin kissed Eddward again.

Eddward moans "We have to be more careful from now on..."

"Why? I like it when you're rough with me" he grins.

Eddward smirks back then gets a very thoughtful look on his face. "Can we try something, my love? I have an idea."

"Of course."

Eddward scratches down the ginger's back, just the way he likes, drawing blood. "Now drink from me." Kevin moans as he arches his back before sinking his fangs deep into Eddward's neck.

Eddward moans and through their bond can feel Kevin healing instantly and then feels the ginger lose himself to the blood lust. Calmly, the Raven grabs the ginger's throat and pulls him off. "Mon amour, you must be careful with that" he scolds gently.

Kevin opens his red eyes before they turned back to their normal green. "Help me control it then. It feels so good because it's you. I've missed you" he leaned up and captured his lips again.

Eddward moans and grips his hair pulling him closer "Of course, my love. I missed you dearly I was so scared."

Kevin moaned into their kiss, grinding lightly against Eddward. "I need you... So much..." his hands slid down farther to grasp Eddward's ass. He was about to continue before Marie, Nazz, and the fledglings came back to the house, calling out for them.

Eddward groans "We can ignore them…?" he practically begged, clutching the ginger closely.

Kevin was tempted to say yes but then Daniel started in scratching at the door and whining. "Big Brother? Open the door!"

Eddward groans and laughs into the ginger's bare chest "Fuck me…"

"Later, promise" Kevin pushed the horny vampire away and took to his wolf form. He gasped took in his appearance. His mating mark was still dark which contrasted nicely to his pale, white, fur covering his body. "What the fuck?!" he cried out.

Eddward gasps "My love, you are even more beautiful than before" he says touching over the white fur.

"I'm gonna assume that there is gonna be a lot that we will learn about me now... I'm lighter than Nazz!"

"Yes, you are platinum. Perhaps you should change back until we explain things..."

"I don't really want to... They're just gonna ask me to change back."

Eddward nods "It is your decision and I will respect it." Kissing the ginger's head, Eddward opened the door only to have Daniel rush in. He stopped in from of the white wolf, eyes wide as he started to tremble slightly.

"Daniel it's alright, that is your brother" Eddward says softly.

"My brother is red... Like me..." Daniel whined, confused. "Daniel, it's me..." Kevin laid down on the ground and scooted closer so Daniel should smell him. Daniel took a few small sniffs before the truth blossomed on his face and he dove for Kevin, nuzzling into him.

Nazz and Marie come in. "HOLY FUCK IS THAT RED?!" Marie exclaims.

"Yeah, it's me..." Kevin grinned.

"BUT YOU ARE FUCKING WHITE!"

"I know! I look phenomenal!"

Eddward chuckles "Quite full of yourself, aren't you, my love?"

"Nah, I just think I look awesome with my mating mark against the stark white fur."

"I rather enjoy it, too. Now everyone off to bed, Kevin needs rest we will explain everything come night fall" Eddward says shooing them out.

"What's the hurry Eddward? Gonna take advantage of a new looking mate?" Marie sasses. "Nah, I'll take care of him. You go have a snack out of Nazz. I'm sure she'd be willing..." Kevin snipped back, completely forgetting that Daniel was right by him.

Daniel cocks his head to the side "Wait… how come Marie can eat Nazz but I couldn't?" he pouts Eddward freezes and stifles a laugh. "Yes, Kevin, why is that?"

Kevin looks down at him like he grew a second head and muttered a curse. "Because only mates can?" Kevin said.

"But they aren't mates..."

"Alright! Time for bed! Goodnight Danny!" Kevin muttered pushing Danny towards his bedroom door.

"BUT!" Daniel calls out right before Kevin shut and locked the door.

Kevin turns and struts back to his mates side "Very nice, Marie."

She snickers "Hey, you ain't exactly coming out Snow White here yourself. Hehe, get it?" she asks, pointing to his fur. Nazz giggles and Eddward pinches the bridge of his nose giving a weary sigh.

Kevin narrows his eyes "You're just jealous, I'm going to bed."

"So am I. Get out, shoo-shoo" Eddward says ushering them to the door. He shoves them out before prowling towards the ginger and growls "Shift to your human form."

Kevin smirked and shifted into his human form. "Any particular reason?" he laughed.

"Yes actually. I'm going to fuck you" Eddward says, pouncing on him and crashing their lips together. Kevin moans into the rough kiss and laid back, pulling Eddward with him. He arched his back and started to grind into his mate's hips. Eddward moans and pulls back long enough to pull his shirt off before the ginger pulls him back by his hair.

"I need you..." Kevin sucks Eddward's lip into his mouth and sucks, biting into it.

Eddward moans as he feel blood blossom. "You will have me" he says pushing his pants off and then grappling with the ginger's. Kevin reached out; one hand slid around Eddward's strong shoulders, pulling him to the redhead while the other grasped the raven's cock and started stroking it.

Eddward moans and ends up ripping the pants off of Kevin, letting the shredded fabric float to the ground attacking his neck. Using his knee to push one of the ginger's legs up to bracket his hip so that they are closer.

Kevin moaned and moved his head to the side, giving Eddward more access to his neck. "God, yessss..." he groaned out, wrapping his long legs around Eddward's waist. Eddward bites down gently on his neck as he grinds into him, reaching for the lube that he stashed under the pillow when they got to the house.

Kevin gasped when he felt sharp fangs on the skin of his neck. He clung desperately to his mate, wanting to feel everything that he could do to him. Arching his back, Kevin let loose a low moan which ended in a growl. Eddward continues to kiss lick and bite his lover's neck as he slicks his fingers up and slides one into the tight hole.

"Yesssss... Eddward..." Kevin lolled his head back and closed his eyes. Everything was intensified and he was loving it. Eddward was trying to be gentler than usual, since the wolf no longer has fast healing, but finds it hard as wave after wave of pleasure wash over him as he slides a second finger in.

"Don't be so gentle is with me, damnit! I want you..." Kevin growled in Eddward's ear.

"Mon amour, your healing abilities have changed..." Eddward growls back.

"... Please..." Kevin moves his hips in a silent beg for his mate to take him.

"My love, you need to let me prepare you. I refuse to just take you" Eddward says gently.

Kevin growls and uses his legs to flip Eddward over on his back with Kevin mounting his waist. Placing Eddward's hands on either of his hips, grinning "Buckle up" he gritted out. Grasping Eddward's cock, he lined himself up and eased himself down.

Eddward moans gripping the gingers hips "Fuck..."

"Stop going easy and fuck me!" Kevin started to rise and fall, fucking himself, balancing himself of Eddward's chest.

Eddward gasps and moans. "You could get hurt" he grits, out trying to slow the ginger down.

"I don't care... I can handle a bit of pain. It turns me on~" Kevin moaned out, continuing to fuck himself and digging his claws into Eddward's chest. "Come on, show me what you got!"

Eddward growls as something in him snaps and he flips the ginger into his back, letting the pleasure take over as he starts thrusting into him at a merciless pace.

"Yes!" Kevin cries out through his hand. He arches his back to receive Eddward better and he can hit his prostate with each thrust. Biting his bottom lip, he fists a hand into Eddward's dark hair and pulls back, exposing his neck and licking it lightly before he bites into it.

Eddward groans thrusting harsher when the ginger cries out. A sharp ripple of pleasure waves through their bond, signaling that he had found his lover's prostate. "I love you..."

Kevin detached from Eddward's neck and brings him in for a sloppy kiss, with blood still on his lips. "I love you~" Kevin moaned out gripping himself and pumping in time with his mate's thrusts.

"Kevin... I'm close."

"Me too... Oh god, Eddward! More!"

Eddward moans and starts thrusting harder crushing their lips together as he pulls the ginger's hair.

"Fuck..." Kevin feels the tightening in his belly and finally releases onto his stomach with a cry of Eddward's name. Shuddering and jittery, he holds onto his mate and rides out the rest. Eddward groans and releases into the ginger, collapsing on him and burying his face in his neck.

Kevin lies still, catching his breath and gathering his bearings before smiling and wrapping his mate in a hug. "You're amazing... You okay?" he laughs lightly.

"Am I ok?!" Eddward asks beginning to panic at what he just did "Are you ok?!" he pulls back inspecting the ginger. "Damn, I am so sorry!"

"I'm fine, what did I tell you? Stop treating me like I'm going to break!"

"I am sorry it's just your healing abilities are not the same and you require blood to heal. Do you need some?"

"I don't know... I guess? I don't know how these vampire things work" Kevin shrugged.

"You are a hybrid, darling. I do not need blood for my healing abilities to work, but it does speeds it along. You, however, seem to need it to heal."

Kevin pouts "Fine, but stop treating me so gently! I'm not gonna break!"

"Well, I do not know how your body has changed. Don't get snippy at me because I want to keep you safe, damn it."

"You would be pissy too, don't start that shit with me, sir" Kevin puffs his cheeks out slightly like Daniel does.

Eddward rolls his eyes at the wolf "I am going to clean us up then we are going to bed. I tire of you."

"Fermer votre visage et se coucher avec moi" Kevin cleans up and lies down under the covers, holding his arms out to Eddward. (Shut your face and lie down with me)

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si rude pour moi?" Eddward pouts laying down. (Why are you so rude to me?)

Kevin grins, kissing the back of Eddward's neck "Parce que je t'aime." (Because I love you)

Eddward rolls his eyes "I love you too I am glad you are in my arms and safe again."

"No place I'd rather be. Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted" Kevin borrowed down into his pillows and was asleep within seconds. Eddward stays awake a while watching his mate sleep before slipping into sleep himself.

Kevin slowly woke up and cuddled close into his mate's hair and slowly rubbed circles on his back. He realized his hearing was better since he could hear Danny playing in the living room and his parents talking lowly.

Eddward smirks as he wakes up. "Good evening, discovering some new things about ourselves, are we?" he asks hearing some of the ginger's thoughts.

"Yes, no wonder it was so hard to sneak up on you!" Kevin sits up.

Eddward chuckles and sits up with him "Yes, wonderfully over sensitive right now, aren't you?"

"Makes me nervous... He wouldn't give me these abilities and then not have a huge downfall."

"I suspect he didn't expect us to get out alive" Eddward says. "And your healing abilities have dwindled severely" he points out.

"Let's just hope that's all it is. Might have to start to carry blood around with me or start biting you more often..." Kevin's leered at Eddward.

"I personally see nothing wrong with the second option" Eddward says smirking.

Kevin chuckles as he gets up and dressed "Let's go, I'm starving... Do you think I still eat meat? I'm gonna be so sad if I can't anymore."

Eddward laughs "Why would you be sad about that, my love?" he asks getting dressed.

"Cuz I love meat!" Kevin pouts.

"Well I am sorry, don't pout" Eddward scolds lightly.

"Don't you just wanna kiss my pouty lip?" Kevin smirks, pushing his lips out. Eddward pins him against the wall and crashes their lips together in response. Kevin grinned into their kiss, fisting his hand into the front of Eddward's shirt, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

Eddward moans at the contact then breaks the kiss. "I have several things to make up to you" he says softly and sadly.

"Like what? You haven't done anything wrong?"

"I still haven't made up for bringing the fledglings into our fold temporarily" he points out. "And you got kidnapped because of that."

"I doubt that it was solely because of them but I can agree that they had something to do with it. How do you intend to make it up to me?" Kevin grabbed Eddward's hips and brought them closer.

Eddward smirks "It's a surprise, I told you that..."

"Fine, when do I get it?"

"Tonight if you are a good boy." Eddward says with his smirk widening.

'I love when you talk like that...' Kevin communicated through their bond and sent a shiver of pleasure and desire through to his mate.

'Good because I will be talking like that all night' Eddward thinks back sending his own wave of pleasure and desire to the ginger.

"Ass..." Kevin chuckled "Let's go... I hear Danny getting antsy" Kevin opened the door and walked to the living room, seeing his little brother playing with hide and seek with Kev and Edd.

Eddward gauges his lover's reaction seeing him stiffen "Mon amour?"

"I don't like it but my parents are watching them and as long as Danny isn't hurt or kidnapped I guess it's fine." He could tell that his father wasn't too thrilled with it either and he was keeping a very close eye on Kev and his small son.

"I am going to take them hunting if you wish to accompany me?" Eddward says carefully.

"No, I'm going to spend some time with my parents and Daniel." Kevin nuzzled into his mate for a second before pulling away and grabbing a small redhead by his tail, pulling him up.

"Hi Big Brother!" Daniel cheered happily.

"Hey Little Red... Ready to hunt?"

"Yes!" Kevin let Daniel go and he ran off happily. Seconds later, four wolves ran off into the forest.

Eddward chuckles as he watching them leave, Kevin biting at the back on Daniel's heels to speed him up. "Are you two ready to eat?" he asks turning to the fledglings.

"Yes, we are. I hope it's not a problem that we were playing with Daniel. He was very persistent..." Edd smiled, sensing the hostility in Kevin.

"I see no harm in it as I don't view you two as threats, but just like I am prone to, my mate is overly protective of his loved ones, petit corbeau" Eddward says carefully with an indifferent shrug. (Little Raven)

"Well, we didn't want to get attacked first thing in the evening... What are we learning tonight?" Kev asked briskly. The sooner they learned everything then sooner they could leave and start life again some place far, far away.

"He would not have attacked you, Anderson. He is very kind and very rarely acts without thinking things through, though it did help that the small boy likes you" Eddward says thoughtfully. "Tonight you learn to track and ambush since you are incredibly loud when you are chasing something."

"What are we ambushing? Each other?" Kev asked worriedly. "You can use us..." Marie offered from behind them and glances at Eddward. "We're bored."

Eddward smirks "Marvelous! You have ten minutes to hide and cover your tracks as best as you can. Object of the game track and ambush them" Eddward points at Marie and Nazz "before they ambush you" he finishes pointing at the good doctor and small ginger.

Marie and Nazz took off into the forest, trying not to make things too hard for the fledglings. They moved around together before splitting up and waited in hiding.

Eddward smirks pleasantly "Times up, off you go!" he says freeing the fledglings and then disappearing to watch and feed.

Kev and Edd followed the trails until they split off. "What do we do now?" Edd asked.

"You follow the werewolf, and I'll follow the vampire. Hopefully one of us will get lucky." Kev tones out. They split up and Edd follows Nazz's scent to the river bed. He is able to discern her scent from all the others and followed it. Just as he rounded the river bend he saw a flash of blonde hair and it was gone. He continued to try to follow it but he kept losing it and he noticed with little time left that he was getting louder and louder. He stopped and just waited, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Alright, you win Ms. Nazz!" he called.

"You did good, you got really close to me. Not too sure if it was because you were super quiet or if I was not paying attention but you did pretty good" she smiled "Let's get back to Eddward..."

Eddward licks the rest of the blood off of his nails from the bloody kill and drops upside down hanging by his legs from the tree near by. "Well done, little Raven."

Edd just smiled "I tried, not used to this really. It was fun though."

"Kev found Marie yet?" Nazz asked.

Eddward chuckles "No, she dropped down and landed on him when he gave up. He has two foot prints on his back. Come along then, two paralyzed victims are waiting at the house for you and Marie wishes to go hunting with you, mon cher."

"Oh no, I dare say, he will not be in the best humor now..." Edd chuckled and followed Eddward and Nazz back to the house. Arriving and seeing Kev pouting, Edd goes up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, you'll do better next time" he tries to cheer him up. Kev just wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him.

Nazz rolls her eyes with a laugh and looks to Marie "Ready?"

"Hell yea doll face..." She says kissing her then taking off

"Are we done for the night, Eddward?" Edd asks, excited from his close shot.

"...I hope so..." Kev mutters.

"Yes, I have some things to attend to. Amuse yourselves, if it pleases you to do so" he says disappearing into the house.

Edd leads Kev to a small creek a small ways away and they sit down next to it to talk and snuggle together.

Meanwhile, Kevin is having a hard time getting used to his new abilities. He is stronger and faster... He has lost Danny twice unintentionally. He tried taking to the trees as the vampires do but failed miserably. His father still managed to pin him down a few times while sparring and his Mother was hard pressed to keep up healing all three of them. He knew that he could smell, hear, and see better but he knew everything came with a price. For now, he would worry about that later. It was getting to be pre-dawn and they would have to get back soon. He gathered up his parents and hauled Danny onto his back to sleep as they walked back.

Eddward hears the wolves get back just after he finished getting everything ready. He quickly kneels by the bed with his head down and waits for his lover to come upstairs.

Said lover bids his family good night and walks to his bedroom. His mate has been silent for the most part of the day but he wasn't blocking, just nothing was going through his head, at least nothing that Kevin could see. Sighing, he opened the door and stumbled back. "Eddward?"

'Please punish me for being such a bad vampire...' Eddward says through their bond trying not to smirk while still kneeling by the bed dressed in a green corset with matching lacy boy shorts and black thigh highs complete with green and black lacy garters.


	58. Branding

'Please punish me for being such a bad vampire...' Eddward says through their bond trying not to smirk while still kneeling by the bed dressed in a green corset with matching lacy boy shorts and black thigh highs complete with green and black lacy garters.

"Wh-what...?" Kevin didn't know what to do. All the blood has gone straight to his groin and drool was about to start coming out of his mouth. "P-punish-sh you...?"

Eddward nods and an image of handcuffs, a cock ring, and a ball gag flash through the ginger's head.

"You have a ball gag...?!" Kevin cried out. "Why haven't we used that before?!"

"Because I just got it and I was saving it, love" Eddward says softly.

"Oh god..." Kevin stood in front of Eddward, grabbing the back of Eddward's head and knotting a hand in his hair. "Don't want to gag you yet, you'll need that later. Right now, I want you to use your mouth a bit..."

"Of course anything you wish mon amour" Eddward says, moaning at the roughness.

Pulling up his shirt with one hand, he brought Eddward close with the other hand still knotted in his hair, bringing his mate to his abs. "Start here, work your way down..."

Eddward immediately attacks the ginger's abs. Kissing and biting to draw blood and lick it away, healing the wound as he works his way down to his lover's pants. Slowly undoing them, he laps up some blood with a moan, looking the ginger in the eye.

Kevin curses as he watches before releasing his hold on Eddward's hair and quickly sliding his shirt off. He felt his pants come undone and slide down with his underwear. The warm breath on his hard cock was almost his undoing but thinking about all the things he was going to get to do to his mate had his will power at full. "Show me what that tongue of yours can do."

Eddward smirks and leans forward licking up each side, one at a time and swirling his tongue around the tip. He ducked down and lapped at the ginger's balls before licking up the underside of it sensually with one long moan and taking him into his mouth all at once.

Kevin released a low moan which ended in a growl and a curse when Eddward engulfed him whole. "Oh yeah... That's what we missed last time..." he thrusted his hips a bit, sending his cock further down Eddward's tight throat. Eddward moans around the ginger's large cock and sucks harshly. 'I love being your cock sucking whore' he sends through their bond.

Kevin breathes hard as his head and eyes roll back. "Fuck, you're amazing..." he says as he send shocks of pleasure and desire through their bond to run up and down Eddward's spine. He grabs the back of Eddward's head again and pulls him slowly off his cock. "Stand up..." and once Eddward was back on his feet, Kevin attacked his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth and sucking hard. Running both of his hands down the back and sides of the corset and feeling the lace of the boy shorts. Eddward moans and hikes a leg around the ginger's hip. He tangles his fingers in his hair and kisses him hungrily, grinding into him.

Kevin breaks the kiss, feeling up Eddward's lifted leg. "Time for you to gag that beautiful mouth."

Kevin just wanted to see Eddward bend over in those shorts that hugged his legs and ass in all the right places. 'I hope you don't really like those shorts, I don't think they will survive the night.' Kevin sent through their bond, smirking.

Eddward smirks with him 'I hadn't planned on them surviving' he sends back, pointing to the bed where the ball gag was. "You need to let me go so I can put it on… unless you want to put it on me?" he asks, loving the idea.

Kevin switched them around and sat on the bed, pulling Eddward on his lap. Reaching back, he grabbed the gag and looked at it. The blue of the ball matched Eddward's eyes perfectly... Taking the straps in his hands, he slowly popped the ball into his mate's mouth and buckled it behind his head. Grasping Eddward's cheeks, he kissed both sides of his mouth before running his hands down his back and ending on the perfect ass, squeezing gently.

Eddward moans and runs his hand on his lover's chest. 'Please do with me as you will just promise me something...' he sends through their bond.

'What?' Kevin sends back, lightly attacking his neck, running his fangs down one side.

Eddward leans into the touch and through their bond Kevin gets the distinct feeling that his lover would be smirking if not for the ball gag he wears. 'Do -not- be gentle with me' the redhead hears from their bond.

Kevin moaned before biting into his neck harshly, he grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled back, exposing more of his neck to Kevin. "Oh fuck..." he pushed his hips against Eddward's roughly before leaning back on his elbows, smirking. "Show me how you can move..."

Eddward blushes as he gets an image of him dancing from the ginger but then gets a determined evil glint in his eyes. He leans down, running his hands down the ginger's chest and abs as he slips off the bed gracefully.

Kevin sits up with hopeful eyes and a smile, looking at Eddward with a hungry stare. He saw the pink dust Eddward's cheeks and fell in love with it, he needed to see it more. "You're so damn sexy, baby..." Kevin groaned out, grabbing Eddward's hips and bringing him close to place a few kisses and nips to his stomach through the corset.

Eddward moans through the ball gag and runs his hands through the ginger's hair before pulling him back gently and turning his back to him. The Raven slowly and sensually starts to sway his hips as he runs his hands up his sides then into his shoulder length hair, fanning it out as he looks back at the ginger with hooded eyes.

Heat rushes to Kevin's cheeks as he leans back again to watch lithe hips sway back and forth. The way the corset hugged Eddward in all the right places, the way those boy shorts made his ass and hips look, the way the thigh highs encased those strong legs that Kevin was dying to get wrapped around his waist... He loved how Eddward made things up to him, and he was going to enjoy this to the fullest. Kevin stroked his cock a few times before dropping his hand and just letting it stand out.

Eddward groans at the sight, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips back around it but restrains himself from removing the ball gag. Instead Eddward sent an image of himself doing a rather thorough job sucking the ginger off as he continues to dance. Ending up on his hands and knees, he crawls back over to the ginger moving like a pent up panther.

Kevin moaned a curse before flipping Eddward onto his back on the bed, he grinds their hips together, rubbing his free cock and against Eddward's sparsely clad one. "You sure you wanna use the rings again?"

Eddward looks at him curiously. 'Do with me as you will' he sends, repeating his words from earlier.

Kevin stood up and retrieved the rings and metal cuffs from his pack before returning to his welcoming mate on their bed. Grabbing Eddward's wrists, Kevin snapped the cuffs on each wrist and hung then over one of the spires of the wrought iron headboard. The redhead began kissing and biting his way down a pale torso, feeling around the restraining corset and down to the lacy boy shorts. Growling, Kevin ripped them off before sucking a dark mark in the patch of skin below Eddward's belly button. Delivering a harsh bite to that same area before playing with the head of his cock with his tongue.

Eddward inhales sharply moaning through the gag and jerking at the cuffs and thrusting his hips up helplessly.

Kevin grins widely before engulfing Eddward's whole cock in his mouth and down his throat. Trying to replicate what he saw what Eddward wanted to do to him, Kevin took his time bringing Eddward to the brink of oblivion before he snapped the cock ring on and removed himself from him. Eddward whines and thrashes in frustration yelling obscenities into the gag. Kevin chuckles and moves to kiss the underside of Eddward's chin. Grabbing the lube and coating his fingers, he quickly preps the thrashing raven. Kevin hooks his fingers and brushes against his prostate, making Eddward cry out. He snapped the cock ring on himself and lined himself up, slowly pressing inside, biting and nipping a pale neck.

Eddward screams more obscenities into the gag trying to get the ginger to go faster as he continues to pull at the cuffs. Kevin brought his arms up under Eddward' thighs and thrusted in roughly, setting a slow pace, loving the sounds that he was drawing out of his surly mate. Eddward screams into the gag begging for more through their bond. Kevin smirks and bites into the claiming mark along Eddward's shoulder, careful not to let the blood lust take over him. Pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in, Kevin groaned and the tightness and heat of his mate.

Eddward at this point is tugging at the cuffs so hard the iron begins to bend and his head is thrown back in pure pleasure.

Kevin sat up, placing Eddward's legs around his waist and thrust hard causing Eddward to arch his back and Kevin to hit his prostate over and over again. Kevin felt himself try to cum but stopped and moaned, he didn't know if he could handle much more. If Eddward breaks that piece of headboard off, he is going to rip into Kevin's back with his claws and Kevin. will. love. it! Wrapping his arms around the vampire beneath him, Kevin loosened the corset and pulled it from Eddward's pale torso, tossing it to the ground. 'I would take the gag out, but I need people to stay asleep' he said through their link.

Eddward continues to scream into the gag. 'I'm trying to hold back my own climax I don't know how much longer I'll last' he sends to the ginger.

Kevin smirks and leans over, moaning "Brace yourself" in Eddward's ear before unsnapping both cock rings. He felt the rush and the pressure of release crashing down on him and he rode it out, clutching Eddward to him and moaning his name into the pillow.

Eddward snaps the head board with a loud metal ripping sound and clutches the ginger's back, digging his nails in as his climax hits him.

"Oh, fuck yes~!" Kevin moaned against the fabric. Riding out their orgasms and waiting until his hands stopped shaking, he unclasped the gag and threw it on the floor. Kevin quickly kissed Eddward's panting mouth gently, asking "You okay?"

"Best... Sex... In... My... Life!" Eddward pants with a huge smirk.

Kevin chuckles and kisses him as he pulls out and unhooks the cuffs, rubbing the reddened skin. "I'm glad I can bring you pleasure to unimaginable levels... Keeps ya coming back again and again!"

Eddward smirks "My, you are full of yourself... And incidentally I happen to be full of you too" he snickers.

"Thank god you can't get pregnant... We would be screwed. Literally!" Kevin laughed, sitting up and cleaning themselves off before pulling the thigh highs and garters off, one by one, kissing and rubbing from Eddward's ankle to his hip bone. "Bedtime?"

Eddward yawns "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, I was never mad... Just frustrated and a little jealous. But you keep giving me love and attention and that makes me happy" Kevin pulls Eddward in close and lies down in bed. "I just love you... Everything else is extra."

Eddward smiles "I couldn't agree more my love" he coos, kissing the ginger and they both slip into a blissful sleep.

Eddward slowly comes to with the sounds of scuffling and giggling out in the living room. "Mon amour, wake up darling" he says combing the ginger's hair with his hands.

"Unless someone is dying, I'm sleeping" Kevin grunted.

Eddward kisses the ginger "My love, come now..."

"Fine" Kevin sighs and sits up, twinges of pain in his back from his overzealous mate.

Eddward feels the pain through their bond and brings his mate back to him "Darling, drink from me."

Kevin curls back into Eddward and bites into his neck, letting the thick blood flow into his mouth and down his throat, feeling the blood healing his back and restore some of his energy. Eddward moans softly petting the ginger's hair as he drinks.

The redhead detaches himself and cuddles back into Eddward until they hear a small crash in the living room. "He's destroying the house... I'm going to skin his little furry ass!"

Eddward thinks for a moment, not catching what Kevin said "Kevin, lick where you just bit."

The redhead did as he was told, licking up the small droplets of blood that had seeped out and healing the small puncture wounds. Eddward smirks "It seems I was correct, my love."

"About what?"

"You have healing abilities of a vampire" he says pointing to his neck.

"I do?!" Kevin looked at Eddward's neck, seeing no small puncture wounds. "But I don't heal like one... In fact, I don't even heal like a werewolf either, so that sucks."

"I don't know, that is rather weird but you have the healing abilities of one, my love."

"Well, let's go see what Daniel destroyed..." Kevin sighed. Eddward groans and nods getting up and dressed before following the ginger out of the room. They stepped into the living room to see the chair and couch skewed and Daniel, panting heavily, sitting in the middle of the room.

"What did you do?!" Kevin scolded.

"Brother! I was jumping! I can jump from the chair to the couch and back really fast!" Daniel cheered happily. Eddward looks around and sees a busted lamp he sighs and goes to get the broom and dustpan.

"You're very destructive... where are you parents, child?" Kevin scolded lightly, lifting Daniel by the scruff of his neck.

"Everyone left me! They said 'Your brother can handle you tonight'!" Daniel whined.

"That's bull! I deal with you all the time!"

Eddward cleans up the mess "Marie and Nazz? The fledglings? Where are they?"

"Marie said something 'heavy footed ass fledglings' and then all four of them left. I was sooooo bored until you guys got up!"

"Mon petit, do not use profanity, it is unbecoming" Eddward scolds.

"Sorry, I was just repeating what Marie said..." Daniel said as Kevin put him back on the floor. He ran over to the couch and crawled under to get his Froggy and laid down to chew.

Eddward leans against the bigger wolf "I am somewhat glad I cannot have children" he jokes.

Kevin chuckles "You mean you don't want a bunch of mini me's running around? Are you coming with me to get food?"

"Mini you's? Good heavens, no! I would never be able to sleep again" Eddward snickers. "Yes, we should take the small one."

Kevin gathered Daniel and took him outside "You're on your own tonight. I wanna see how much you have learned." Daniel looked up and Kevin then Eddward before looking back to the forest, ear flicking back and forth. "You'll stay close?" he asked in a small voice.

"We'll be right behind you." Kevin assured him as Eddward nods and takes to the trees. He watched the small wolf track a fawn and take it down by himself. He claps and drops from the trees "Very good, mon petit. You are doing better than the fledglings!"

Kevin drops down beside him, a bit out of breath but he was able to keep up for the most part. "Good job, Little Red!" Kevin knelt down and grabbed a piece of meat. He sniffed it and dropped it back down. Meat didn't hold the same appeal that it used to and it irked him. Hearing the two fledglings talking through the trees, Daniel tracks them and find them sitting with Nazz and Marie. Daniel comes up behind Marie and nuzzles under her arm before crawling in her lap.

Eddward sighs at the miserable ginger "Mon amour you might find the liver, kidneys, and heart to be a bit more appetizing they have the most blood." He says trying to help

"I wish he would have left me alone... this shit sucks!" Kevin says irritatingly before going back and gathering the liver and heart. Walking back, he took to him wolf form, sitting by Eddward's side.

"Try them even vampires find them tasty."

Kevin slowly ate the small organs, enjoying the blood and small amount of meat stuck on. When he was done, he noticed his pure white fur was stained pink by the blood and groaned. "Awesome..." he groaned.

"Welcome to my life, Kevin!" Nazz laughed from her spot next to Marie.

Eddward snickers "The color is quite fetching on you."

Kevin pouted and turned his head away. "Real men wear pink afterall" he flicked his tail and his mate.

Eddward laughs "You're so pretty."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment unlike some people in this group" Kevin quipped.

Daniel was excitedly rebelling his awesome kill to Marie who was just as excited for the young pup. "...and I did it all by myself!" Daniel said proudly.

"Awe my pretty fluffy pup is getting snippy with me" Eddward coos, nuzzling against the white fur.

"Oh, now you wanna cuddle and be all loving, huh? Go love on Danny!" Kevin moves away wth a snicker.

Eddward scoots over unfazed "but Kevin~" he purrs nuzzling him again.

"No, go cuddle Marie..." Kevin stood up and moved farther away, closer to Nazz. Eddward growls and stands smacking the white wolf on the head as he walks off into the woods.

"What the shit?!" Kevin watches him leave. "Anyone got a clue what the fuck that was?"

Marie shrugs "No clue. Never see him get pissy like that before… Weird."

"Wanna go get him?"

"I dunno..." Marie says with a raised brow.

"I'll get him!" Danny offered.

"Oh no," Kevin stood up "I'll get him. You stay here and get love." He took off into the woods, tracking his mate. He tried to connect to him through their bond...

Eddward reaches back out to him like he promised, he wasn't going to block him out anymore. Kevin follows the link to his mate, coming up behind him and nuzzled him. "You wanna explain that?"

"Explain what?" he snaps.

"Whoa... if you're gonna be mad at me, then you have to tell me why, Eddward."

"Mad at you?" Eddward asks then sighs "I am not mad."

"Then why are you acting like you're just really pissed off and irritated at me?"

"I am sorry. I do not know what happened, I knew you were joking but I could not help myself. I got upset and hurt you, moved away then I did what I did and I… Now I am irritated with myself for acting so foolish out of nowhere. Kevin what is happening to me?" he asks looking at the wolf confused.

"I dunno" Kevin shrugged. "Maybe you're just stressed out from everything or still tired. I'm sorry, I'm not out to hurt you."

"I know that, I just... For the life of me, that has never happened before" Eddward says still thoroughly confused by his own actions.

"Don't worry about it. If this continues to happen, then we will" Kevin took to his human form and wrapped his arms around Eddward's waist, kissing the side of his neck.

Eddward clutches the ginger worriedly. "Yes alright" he agrees still worrying about it.

"Wanna go back to everyone or do you wanna stay here and enjoy the Moon?"

Shoving the little outburst to the side "Let's go join the others. We need to figure out a way to separate ourselves from the Doppelgängers."

They make it back to the group and sat down. "So, the Doppelgängers are fun... how we gonna deal with that?"

Timidly, Kev and Edd raise their hands. "Well we won't need to worry about you and Eddward because he can't replicate the mating mark on you" The small Raven says.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't take much to draw them on... And in battle, it would be easy to just look and see some sort of design and think it's us. The only ones who would be able to tell immediately if it's fake or not would be us with each other. "

The small Raven falls silent before Eddward speaks up "We could add blood to our markings, Kevin."

"That might help... and look really awesome. We'll discuss that later. Did they seem to know about the person they duplicated?"

Edd thinks for a minute then nods "Yes, they knew quite a bit."

"Even scent wise, smelled just like Victoria when I was attacked" Nazz shuddered.

"Yes the Anderson clone knew all about our past relationship."

"I only ever saw the Daniel clone, and he knew how to use the weapons at the compound where I know he doesn't have any knowledge like that" Kevin said motioning to the napping pup in Marie's lap. "But that was the only difference I saw."

"Yes the resemblance is remarkable. We have to distinguish ourselves from them. My guess is any blood work he got from you was from before your change" Eddward says thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, most certainly that is most likely the case! Otherwise Alistar would be scrambling to get him back" the small Raven chimes in.

"They're right, my father would be out of his mind trying to get you back because of your uniqueness and the 'endless experimentation possibilities'" the red haired Vampire says, using air quotation marks.

"Which means he will not know you are white" Eddward concludes.

"Thank you, glad to know we can all talk so casual about people experimenting on me" Kevin shivered with a small chuckle. "That still doesn't help with everyone else..."

"We just gotta have a special phrase or..." Marie snaps her fingers as an idea pops into her head "we could get a brand!"

"A brand... of what and where?" Eddward asks, intrigued.

Marie shrugs "I dunno..." she says before everyone falls silent in thought.

"Our old pack's symbol?" Daniel's small voice sounded out from Marie's lap. Kevin smiled "It's the Infinity Symbol."

Eddward quirks a brow but smiles at the small pup curled in Marie's lap "Yes, what a marvelous idea, Daniel."

"Won't the brand heal right away?" Edd asked, looking pale.

Eddward sigh and nods "On us, yes. We will need to go over it several times but it should take to the wolves relatively easily on the first time though."

Nazz snickered "Dodged that bullet! We should probably do this as soon as possible. The double are still out there."

Eddward nods "We need to go find a piece of metal. The rest of you go home and start a fire, it does not have to be big but it does have to be extremely hot."

Kevin watched everyone leave before turning to his mate "Where are we gonna find metal?"

"A sterile piece? We might have to go to the hospital."

"What about one of the abandoned compounds? I would prefer to not go into town..." Kevin whined.

"Town is safer, I need more blood packs anyway."

"Fine, let's go..."

The trip went uneventful until on their way back, Eddward hears gunshots "Mon amour…"

"That doesn't sound good..." Kevin took off towards the house, wanting to make sure everyone was alright. Catching the smell of blood and seeing the broken window, Kevin made a dash to the door.


	59. Darkness

Eddward follows closely behind the ginger, keeping right next to his back and making sure that there was nothing coming from behind them. Kevin goes in and sees Nazz over Edd, healing a wound in his shoulder while Danny was digging some bullets out of Marie's back with a sick look on his face.

Eddward places a hand on the small pups shoulder "Daniel, mon petit, let me take over."

"I got the first two out, just those two are left" Daniel explained before washing his hands.

Eddward nods and picks them out gently. "What happened?"

"As soon as we got in the house, all we heard was gun shots. Kev ran off after them since I was down and we needed Nazz here" Marie explained. Kevin, in his human form, picked Daniel up and looked him over.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh I just got some small cuts from the broken window."

Just then, Kev came back in "Well, I just chased myself and 'Marie' down to one of Alistar's compounds. I am not looking forward to taking that building on again."

Eddward groans "Dear Lord, things are getting complicated and stressful."

"Yeah but how did they find the house?" Kevin asked.

Eddward groans and looks over at Kevin "Maybe you…?"

"Me?! What about me?!" Kevin growled and he clutched Daniel closer to him.

"We did not check you for a tracker, my love" Eddward says gently.

Edd, having completed his healing, reached over to his bag and grabbed the tracker detector. "I have the detector, it would only take but a moment" Kevin growled lowly.

"Mon amour" Eddward says sternly. "It is not your fault but do not make this difficult, let him check you."

"Fine... it's probably in my back since that's where a lot of the damage was" Kevin grumbled, setting Daniel down so he could heal Marie.

Eddward walks over and runs his hands through his lover's hair as he gets checked over. "Yes, it is at the base of his skull" Edd concluded. Kevin practically purred when Eddward ran his hands through his hair and leaned into his touch. "...and it's one he can't live without... Figures!" he sighed.

Eddward sighs "Can we do what we did with Daniel's?" he asks continuing to run his hand through his lover's hair.

"I should be able to reprogram it without any issues" Edd said with an air of certainty.

Eddward sighs "My love, is it alright if we reprogram it?" he asks gently.

"I don't really have a choice. I don't want to put everyone in danger and I know you won't let me leave so let's just do it" Kevin leaned his head on Eddward's shoulder, sighing. Just then Lucas and Victoria came in and they were filled in on the situation. "Well, I will be the one to heal Kevin during the surgery. Nazz and Daniel are too tired" Victoria proclaimed.

Eddward sighs silently "Yes, very well. Let's get on with it then, I just have to clean up a bit."

"Where do you want me?" Kevin asked, trying not to laugh at the double meaning because he is really an immature teenager in a grown man's body.

Eddward snickers with him as he sterilizes the area as best he can. "Here you overgrown child" he says pointing to the solid wood dining table.

Kevin gives him a quick kiss before hopping up onto the table. "Make out with me while you put me to sleep."

Eddward smirks and leans forward, pushing their lips together as his eyes turn red. He stares into the ginger's eyes and snaps his fingers. Kevin goes limp and Eddward was just coming off Kevin's lips as Victoria walked in.

"That is an interesting way to put someone to sleep" she chuckles jokingly.

"Yes, well as per the patient's request" Eddward laughs with her as he lays the ginger face down and calls in the small Raven. Edd walks in with some tools, ready to go. Victoria gets ready to heal and suspend the bleeding to help Eddward cut the tracker out. Together they all get to work finishing on record time. "There! He just needs to be closed up!" Edd said happily.

Victoria pulled the rest of her strength and healed Kevin completely. They flipped Kevin over and she stroked his bangs lovingly. Eddward snaps his fingers and the ginger sits up wide awake.

"Why is it just me that gets a huge headache after that?" Kevin whimpered out cradling his head.

Eddward shrugs "I don't know but we should go see if the others have the branding set up yet."

Kevin groaned and hopped off the table, a little dizzy. He flops onto a chair and leans against Eddward slightly.

Eddward braces him "Are you alright, my love?"

"Head... We got the brand ready?" Eddward looks up to see the small Raven nod

"Yes, everything is ready."

"I wanna go first so I can go lie down... where we doing this? An arm?"

Eddward nods "Right arms I do not wish to cover any part of our bond markings" he says blushing for seemingly no reason.

Kevin smirked at his blushing mate "Of course, I would never suggest that" leaning over and kissing Eddward quickly. Holding out his right arm, he held it out to the smaller raven. "Alright, hit me."

Edd swallows thickly and places it on his forearm holding it there for a moment before taking it off of the ginger. He then turns to Eddward, who shakes his head no. "Do the wolves first. Ours will take the longest and we will have to do it several times."

In the back of the group, Daniel paled and perked up. Watching his brother stand up and walk away and his father walk up to get his brand, Daniel starts to slink away to the back of the house. If he could get outside and get under the house, no one would be able to reach him.

Eddward appears out of nowhere and yanks him up gently by the scruff of his neck. "Where are you going, mon petit?"

"Hi Eddward! Put me down, please?" Daniel tried to be cute with his big pleading green eyes and ears that were still just a bit too big for his head.

"Of course mon petit" Eddward says pleasantly. "Right after you get branded."

"B-but... why do I have to?! You'll know it's me or not!" Daniel starts squirming and frantically trying to claw his way out. "I'll stay in the house! I'll never leave!"

"Daniel look at me" Eddward says sternly. Daniel turned his tear filled eyes towards Eddward and starts to try to beg for leniency again. Eddward locks eyes with him as they turn red and he snaps, causing the pup to go limp in his arms.

"What a big fuss for such a little pup..." Lucas looked at his youngest with a chuckle as Eddward settles the small wolf against his chest. Edd approached with the branding iron and pressed it tightly against the small front leg. The small wolf doesn't move and soon it's over Eddward smiles and snaps his fingers again.

Daniel blinks his eyes open and flinches against the pain in his arm. "Eddward! Why'd you do that!? It hurts!"

"Because it needed to be done. I will get you some candy to make up for it though" Eddward says gently.

At the mention of candy, like any child, Daniel perks up and grins. "Kay, can I go lie down with Kevin?"

Eddward nods "Yes you may. But be quiet, alright?" he asks. Daniel trots away and when he reaches the bedroom, he is already in his human form. He crawls up onto the bed as quiet as possible and snuggles up next to his brother, careful not to aggravate his new brand which he secretly liked because it matched Kevin and Eddward's. He was asleep within seconds.

Eddward over sees the rest of the wolves before they went to bed. He takes out some ropes and begins to tie some knots in the length.

"And the ropes are for...? I would like you to remember that Daniel is sleeping in your room tonight and Kevin doesn't feel good, you pig " Marie quipped, purely to get a rise out of Eddward.

Eddward quirks a brow "Right then, you first" he says tackling Marie and tying her down tightly. Shoving a rag in her mouth, he explains "We need them because I can tolerate the pain over and over and over but I am suspecting you three cannot. So in order for us to do this properly without you running away, we need rope and a gag" Eddward grinning evilly.

Marie growls and struggles but quickly dies down and all the she has left is heavy breathing once she sees the brand.

Eddward sighs "Let's get on with it then."

Edd come over to the struggling Vampire and presses the hot metal to the pale flesh on her right arm as a muffled scream is released. This goes on for a couple rounds before at last Marie heals and she is left with a scar. "If I let you go are you going to attempt to hit me?"

Marie growled lowly before shaking her head, glaring at Eddward. Still not believing her, Eddward quirks a brow and unties her. As soon as she was free, Marie punched Eddward in the shoulder. "Ouch, you asshole!"

He snickers "Yes, Marie, ouch indeed."

"I'm doing your brand and I'm going to take immense pleasure from it..." she promises darkly snatching the brand out of Edd's hand and approaches Eddward menacingly.

"Oh yes Marie, threaten me with a good time" Eddward snickers.

"You have problems... you would benefit from therapy, I believe" held it to Eddward's forearm. She repeated Eddward's actions on him, doing this exactly how he did it. Eventually, she got the brand to hold and she handed the tool back to Edd.

Eddward chuckles "See? What you were on about I'll never have any idea" he says before walking over to the small ginger. "Your turn Anderson."

"I'm leaving, you ass!" Marie punches him again and leaves to go to her room to curl up with Nazz. Kev sits in the chair as Edd proceeds to tie him down as tight as he can. As the small Raven ties the ginger up and Eddward checks the ropes, making sure they are secure before holding out his hand for the brand.

Edd pales but hands the branding iron over with a remorseful look to his lover. "Bet you've been waiting for this..." Kev snipped to Eddward.

Eddward scoffs leaning down to get face to face with the small ginger. "The only reason I do this is to spare your lover of having to injure you. Make no mistake, I do not enjoy bringing you bodily harm, I am not so cynical or maniacal as your father brainwashed you to believe" he says before locking eyes and snapping his fingers to knock the small fledgling out.

Edd sighed in relief before grabbing Kev's arm, extending it out. "Thank you for your help, Eddward." Eddward stay silent for a moment while branding the ginger, just nods when he was done.

Once The red head is done, Edd asks if Eddward can do his brand. "Kevin is too jittery and nervous. He hates hurting me... please?"

"I had already planned on it" Eddward confirms.

Edd sat next to his passed out boyfriend and held his arm out for the homemade branding iron. "Be as quick as possible please. I promise not to attack you, and even if I did, I doubt you'd feel it" he laughed.

"More than likely I would not. Your turn and don't worry, he is out until I snap" he says as he locks eyes with the Raven. "Sleep" he commands before catching his limp body he finishes the Raven quickly then snaps his fingers to awaken him. Edd looks at the brand with a grimace, feeling the tightness of his skin and the dull pain. Kev slowly opens his eyes and glares at Eddward before sighing.

"When can we leave?" he asks.

"Kev..." Edd tries.

"When you learn to be a proper vampire" Eddward snips as he loosens a few knots "You are welcome, by the way, for knocking you out. I didn't have to do that" he says before turning to leave the room.

Kevin was lightly dozing when he felt Eddward approach the bedroom, a bit agitated. He couldn't move too much, considering Danny was curled into his chest and was in a deep sleep. Kevin pulled him into himself more to make sure Eddward could slide in behind Danny, bracketing him between them and Eddward slides in without a word but a little irritated that the fledglings aren't learning fast enough. Part of it being because the small red headed fledgling is too focused on his hostility towards Eddward and something needed to be done about it.

Kevin reached out with their link. 'Fledglings irritating you?' he asked through their bond, not wanting to wake his brother.

Eddward looks at his lover. 'Yes. Anderson keeps asking to leave and I cannot allow that until they become proper vampires. He is too focused on his animosity towards me and he isn't learning anything.'

'So let him go, it's not your responsibility anymore, especially if he refuses to learn anything. I hate seeing you stressed out about things other than me' Kevin snickered.

Eddward sighs 'It is my responsibility. I changed him... and without learning, they will be caught and killed easily. I think I need to have a talk with him' he thinks guiltily.

'Just be nice... can't help the situation if both of you are pissy' Kevin snuggles into the pillow and covers again, welcoming sleep to pull him under. Eddward draws both of the gingers close to him before falling asleep.

When Kevin opens his eyes, he is curled into his mate's chest, minus a small redhead. Hearing a noise outside and glancing out, he sees his Father with Daniel playing and training so he relaxes back in bed. Eddward brings the ginger closer to him subconsciously, mumbling in his sleep.

Kevin leaned up and kissed under Eddward's chin, trailing a line down his neck. Sitting up on his elbow, he gently strokes Eddward's cheek, taking in his flushed expression and warmer temperature. "Hey, you ok? You're never this warm, even before we were mated."

Eddward groans and wakes up. "What?" he asks.

"You're warm... and flushed"

"Am I?" Eddward asks. "That is rather odd, vampires do not get sick and I feel fine" he says thoughtfully.

"You're very warm... but I like it..." Kevin was about to lie back down before he heard tiny paws running through the living room. A loud 'oomph' was heard and Kevin was tackled to the ground and they wrestled a bit. "Why? Why can't we ever sleep in?" Kevin asked rhetorically.

Eddward laughs "The full moon is soon and we can sneak away, alright?" he asks gently.

"Ohhh, go to our cave again and recreate our after mating activities?" Kevin grinned with a nip to Eddward's neck, ending with a soft kiss.

Eddward smiles at the naughty thought flooding through their bond from both of them "That sound like a wonderful plan in the meantime though. I must take Anderson aside and speak with him."

"Why must you ruin the moment by mentioning your ex? Really?!" Kevin whined.

"I'm sorry, my love" Eddward says petting his hair.

"If you weren't so good in bed, I would be mad" the red head chuckles. "Why don't you take him out and talk to him... then we can get on with our night?"

Eddward's look hardens and he pushes the ginger off of him getting dressed. Kevin looks over with a confused look. "Alright, what's that about?"

"All I am to you is an over grown sex toy apparently" Eddward snaps slamming open the door and walking out. "Anderson, with me" he says passing by the living room and leaving the house.

Kev looked to Edd worriedly before following Eddward at a distance. Back at the house, Kevin was sitting on the bed, cross legged and confused. Leaning back against the headboard, he reaches out to his surly mate. 'Eddward...'

'What?' Eddward snaps making sure the fledgling is following him.

'What's your issue?!'

'I literally just fucking said what it was before I left. Now excuse me, I have other shit to do' Eddward says as he stops in a clearing.

'Yes, dear. While you're out, if you can stop by the attitude store and get you a new fucking attitude, that's be great.' Kevin cut himself off but still kept a single connection to his mate. He didn't know what his problem was but he would be damned if he was going to just lie there and take it.

Eddward growls "Anderson, what is your malfunction?"

"With?"

"Me" Eddward says leveling a glare at him.

"I could say the same towards you!"

"I do not have a problem with you, child. It is you that has pent up aggression towards me!"

"Could've fooled me... you are always so mean and short to me. Why?!" Kev crosses his arms and stands his ground.

"I am no more mean and short with you than I am with everyone else but if I am, it might have something to do with you killing Marie and attempting to kill my mate, his brother, and me."

"It was either you and yours or me and mine... I'm sorry but I gotta protect what's mine! Just like you do!"

Eddward scoffs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, well that gives me a little room to be a bit snippy and sarcastic with you, does it not?" he asks looking back up at the ginger.

"No! You're already an asshole to me more than anyone else, why can't you treat me like you treat Edd?!"

"Because he did not try to kill the people I love and does not treat me like a monster."

"I had no choice! I didn't want to kill you or anyone but I also don't wanna BE killed!"

"You and Edd are my responsibility until such a time you are trained. Which means that you are protected but you will never get to leave as you so want to if you do not put aside whatever it is you have against me. You are not just being pissy because I am a little snippy with you so out with it."

"Nevermind... Don't worry about it. Let's just get to it."

"No, you will tell me so we can get this out of the way" Eddward says firmly.

The smaller vampire sighs heavily and crosses his arms across his chest. "You never acted like you do with Kevin with me. You always hid and never expressed yourself. I understand the difference between me and him and I'm okay with that... just... I don't know, whatever. Just drop it, okay?!"

"Do you understand the difference, Pumpkin?" Eddward asks.

"Between us then and you two now? Not really..."

"He is my soul mate. We completed the full moon ritual. He can read my mind, my emotions, my everything. I love him more than I ever thought possible and I need you to understand that. While once upon a time, I did love you, fate had other plans for us and now we love other people. You should be focusing on your lover, as I do mine, instead of focusing on the animosity that you have towards me because I treat Kevin differently than I did you now. If you wish to hit me to get that satisfaction and to get it out of your system, you may but after that I want you to set the past aside and focus on Edd and training. Am I understood?" Eddward asks.

Kevin sighs and drops his annoyed stance and his arms. "Yeah, I understand" Kev seems to shake off the agitation and locks eyes with Eddward, seemingly relaxed a bit.

Eddward puts his hands behind his back to wait for the hit. "Well, go on then."

Kev gave an uppercut to Eddward's jaw, fairly surprised to see the older vampires head snap back. Eddward looks back down and cracks his neck back into place. "Very well, now that we have that out of the way, let's go train."

Kev gave a small smile, happy to have some kind of closure, an explanation. Now he can concentrate on where he needs to be.

Meanwhile, Kevin was still pissed but exited the bedroom to find Danny and Edd playing with an insect. "Big brother! Look! It's a centipede!"

"That's... good? Ew..." Kevin pales.

Daniel gets a mischievous look on his face and picks it up holding it out to Kevin. "Lookit!" he says walking forward.

"I will skin you alive and leave you out for the scavengers to eat, if you touch me with that!"

"Ok…" Danny says before throwing it at him. "I didn't touch you with it, I threw it at you!" he cackles. Kevin moves to evade the bug before turning on his brother and chasing him through the living room and kitchen. Daniel is still cackling as he runs out the door and straight into Eddward who lets out a loud grunt as he falls back.

"Oh, sorry Eddward!" Danny apologized before hiding behind him, glaring at Kevin. Kevin stopped in front of him and looked down at his mate, noticing a large bruise on his chin. Glaring threateningly at Kev before reaching over to grab him by his thirst and slam him against the house. "What did you do?!" he snapped.

Eddward gets up and shoves his way between them. "Kevin I am fine, knock it off" he says gently to his mate as Kev slips away.

"You're okay?! There's a huge bruise on your chin!"

"It does not hurt. You of all people know my pain tolerance, yes, I am fine" Eddward says kissing the ginger's cheek.

Kevin leaned down and kissed along Eddward's jaw, being very careful around the black and blue mark. "What happened?" he asked between kisses.

Eddward smiles softly "I let him have a free hit to clear the air, it didn't even hurt."

Kevin nipped at his neck before releasing Eddward's hips. "Fine but if he touches you again, I'll kill him."

"Understandable... I am sorry about earlier. I do not know what keeps coming over me" Eddward says shamefully.

"It's okay... you know you do mean more to me than just a sex toy, though, right?"

"Yes, I know that" Eddward sighs hugging the ginger. "I love you and I am sorry."

Kevin leans into the embrace, looking out to see Danny looking out in the forest with a serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna go back in the house..." he whined, backing up and tugging on Kevin's pants. Kevin turned around to face the dark forest, stretching his senses as far as he could. He felt a presence in the forest that was out to hurt his family and he wasn't having any of it. He felt an overwhelming need to protect his mate, he didn't even want Eddward to be outside at this point. "Go back inside with Danny" Kevin said calmly, not taking his eyes off the darkness of the forest.

Eddward bristles. "Send out Nazz and Marie" he instructs as Daniel hightails it back to the house. "I am staying Kevin" he says before his mate could even say anything.

Daniel appeared in the doorway "They're not here, Eddward!"

"Fuck… Stay inside send out your parents" Eddward instructs.

"They're not here either, they went hunting a while ago" Daniel muttered. Kev came back out with Edd standing in the doorway with Daniel. "It's just us five here right now" Kev said plainly, taking a gun out of its holster and pushing the safety off. Edd lead Daniel back inside and waited for further instructions.

Eddward growls in frustration "Mon amour, what should we do?"

As Kevin opened his mouth to respond, he watched a figure rise up behind Eddward. A shot rang out and a cry was heard as Kev lowered his gun. "What the fuck was that?!" he cried. Suddenly, a female vampire launched herself at Kevin, tackling him to the ground and wrestling him.

Eddward growls and tackles the figure to the ground only to realize its Marie. He sighs as he pins her down. "Kevin, the hand cu-"

Marie's black eyes catches sight of the bruise on Eddward's jaw. She gets pulls her hand free with unnatural strength uses the ball of her palm to hit him on his injury before squirming free. Before Kevin could give chase, Kev shot at her and caught her in the shoulder. Her body jars back with the force of the shot before looking at them with a feral grin and cocking her head to side. In a flash, she was off into the woods with a speed that she had never possessed before.


	60. Attack at Midnight

Eddward groans and sits up "FUCK!"

Kevin was at his side in an instant, helping him stand. "Was that Marie?!"

"Yes I'm afraid so. She is under Alistar's influence again" Eddward says sadly clutching his mate's hand as Nazz comes rushing up.

"Have you guys seen Marie?" Nazz frantically asked, looking very disheveled.

"She do that to you?" he asked.

Nazz sighed "Yeah, we went hunting and were laying by the riverbed, watching the Moon and talking when she went rigid. I tried to get her to move but she just started choking me. Then the fight ensued... she was aiming to kill me. She's dangerous... she's stronger than ever."

Eddward sighs softly and sadly "We will deal with her later. In the meantime, let's go inside since it will be light soon and she will either bed down or die."

"What about my parents? I have to make sure they are okay... Why don't you and Kev go inside, try to keep Danny calm. I'll take Nazz and find my parents. The Sun won't hurt us as it does you. Maybe if we're 'lucky…'" Kevin uses the air quotes "…we will find Marie and capture her."

Eddward looks up "You don't want me to go?" he asks, hurt radiating in his eyes.

Kevin stands in front of him, cupping his face and kissing him gently. "You know you're the only one I wanna do anything with but the Sun is coming up in the next hour or so. I don't want you getting caught out in it. Not to mention Daniel is scared shitless, he needs someone here to comfort him" he softly told him.

Eddward sighs and cups the ginger's hands on his face. "Of course, how foolish of me. I do not know what is wrong with me" he says confused and stressed out.

Kevin grins before kissing him again "I love you. Nazz, let's go!" They both take their wolf forms and take off into the woods.

Eddward sighs after him and walks into the house, scooping up Daniel. "Mon Cher, everything is alright."

Daniel shook his head and fisted his little hands into Eddward's shirt before bombarding him with questions about Marie, his brother, his parents, and everything else that scared him about that night. Kevin and Nazz didn't return until shortly after sunrise, Kevin quickly showered and came to bed, curling around Eddward, kissing the back on his neck lightly.

"Kevin? Did you find them?"

"No... just a few scuff marks. We lost their scent by the river and couldn't pick it up again."

Eddward sighs "Things are getting complicated again..."

"Very... I'm just trying to keep everyone safe and alive until things get solved. Why can't Alistar just keel over?" Kevin grunted.

"I do not know but let us concentrate on finding your parents first" Eddward says quietly curling in on himself.

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked, trying to uncurl his mate and wrap him in his arms.

"I just-I have been so moody lately. My mood changes so fast and I don't know what is wrong with me" Eddward explains quietly.

"Stress will do that to you. Don't worry about it. Once things get back to normal, you will be better, we all will. Just go to sleep" Kevin cuddled him close and started to drift off. Eddward sighs and shoves the petty thoughts out of his mind as he drifts to sleep.

Kevin wakes up to his mate curled tightly around him. He laid still, letting Eddward sleep while he thought of some different places to search for his parents, waiting for Eddward to wake up and calmly rubbing his bare back.

Eddward wakes up on a hum of appreciation. "Good evening, my love."

"Hey, feeling any better?"

"That is to be for seen" Eddward says turning and pressing his body against the ginger's.

Kevin grins and holds Eddward tightly and close to him. "It's okay, we can make it through anything, you know that" the redhead gently kisses him and moves to get up.

Eddward pulls him back down "Not yet..."

Kevin chuckles and opens his strong arms, wrapping Eddward up in them. "I love you, too."

Eddward smiles and kisses his mate's cheek. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome... but you don't have t-" he was cut off by a swift knocking on the bedroom door.

"Kevin! Your parents are here!" Edd called out. Kevin shot out of bed and dressed before heading to the living room, seeing Daniel cling to their father.

"Mother, Father... Thank God you both alright."

"We are both not without injury... Your little vampire friend did a number on your Father" Victoria said sadly.

Eddward walks in quickly after having gotten dressed "I am so sorry about her. She is under Alistar's influence, otherwise she would not have done such things."

"We understand... I'm just glad it was someone like Lucas, who can handle the injuries, other than someone like Daniel" she said patting Daniel's small head as he clung to Lucas' neck.

Eddward sighs "Yes, that is fortunate."

"Nazz needs to heal you, Victoria..." Lucas grumbled.

"Lucas, I'm fine..." she admonished.

"I can help you, Victoria..." Nazz offered as the Mother Barr sighed and conceded.

"You may try if you wish" as she took off her cloak and top shirt, leaving her in just a tank top. When Kevin saw the long cuts along her chest and shoulder. Nazz attempted to heal her but the cuts stayed unhealed. "I don't know why it's not healing. I couldn't even do it myself" she said after Nazz gave up. Eddward sighs and sniffs the wound "It will do you no good, it smells like that serum."

"How did you get scratched with serum?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know really, Marie attacked us and scratched me first and then Lucas fought her" she explained.

Eddward sighs "I fear it's part of her now, just like it was with your older brother."

"Oh, well, that's wonderful... Any other hurdles of bullshit we have to overcome before Alistar is dead?" Kevin grumbled.

"Dramatic much, Kevin?" Victoria smirked before looking to Eddward. "I know it's incredibly ironic but would you be willing to help patch me up? It's hard to do it through a mirror..."

Eddward nods "Yes, madam, I would be happy to help you" he says gathering the things he will need and taking her into the room she shares with her husband and child. "I do apologize but I will be needing to cut your shirt and bra off..."

"There's not much of my bra left anyway... in case, Danny comes barging in let me cover up. He seems to have the worst timing for that..." she chuckles and she picks up a small towel and wraps it around her, just covering her breasts but keeping her wounds exposed.

Eddward chuckles "Or the best timing seeing as he enjoys causing mischief like his brother" he says cutting the shredded clothing off. He slowly and gently treats the wounds then bandages her before helping her into one of her husband's shirts.

"Touch me with another bug and I will kill you! Where are you getting these?!" comes Kevin's booming voice from the living room.

"From under the house!" Daniel answers before getting quiet.

"Ohhh, I'm telling... I'm sooooo telling!" Kevin teases.

"No!" Daniel cries before the wrestling match ensues.

Eddward sighs "Please rest, I am going to take care of them" he says exiting the room. "Daniel and Kevin!" he snaps.

"I didn't do anything, Eddward! Kevin is lying!" A small red wolf pup ran to him and hid behind his legs. "Kevin keeps trying to squish me!"

"You little shit..." Kevin pure white form was laying down in the middle of the living room, next to a sleeping Lucas by the lit fireplace.

Eddward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as he picks the pup up by the scruff of his neck. "You had better stop going under the house and you…" he says looking over at Kevin "You are the adult, act like it" he scolds.

"But I'm learning, Eddward... I know what bugs I can eat and what bugs I can't!"

"That's absolutely disgusting... you're disgusting..." Kevin gave a sick look.

Eddward sighs "Do not go under the house again" he says sternly.

Daniel whines and pouts, looks at Eddward with his big green eyes.

"But Eddward...!"

Eddward looks at him firmly "No, find your bugs elsewhere, child."

As soon as Danny's paws touches the ground, he rushes over to Kevin and tackles him. Nazz appears behind Eddward "Are we going to go out and find Marie?"

Eddward shakes his head "No, the fledglings and I will" he says firmly.

"I'm coming with..."

"No, absolutely not, she will hear you a mile away" Eddward says dismissing the idea.

"Come on, Nazz, you can go with us hunting!" Daniel called out from the front door with Kevin and Lucas.

"I'm sorry but we will find her."

Nazz sighs but cuts a glare at Eddward with a smile "So you're leaving me alone with them?" pointing to the three Barr men.

"Regretfully yes, I do not envy you" Eddward snickers, knowing that they are going to be wild tonight with no actual supervision.

"Fine..." Nazz is cut off by Danny calling her from the open door before being attacked by Kevin and carted off, giggling and pleading the whole way. Nazz sighs before leaving with them to the dark woods. Edd approaches Eddward "So we are going to find Marie?"

"Yes, but you two are just to serve as bait" Eddward says thoughtfully.

"Bait?!"

"Relax, you just have to corral her so I can capture her."

"But she is faster and stronger than us! How will that happen?" Kev asked worried that Edd was going to get hurt. He grabs his holster with two guns in it but Eddward stops him.

"She will run if you have guns, she is strong but not stupid."

"Well, too bad! I am not going up against her without a surefire way to protect myself and neither is Edd! Ugh... this is going to be bad. I can already see it." Kev belts his holster before handing a single gun to Edd.

"Try not to mortally injure her" Eddward commands.

"Dually noted."

Eddward nods before flitting out of the house and into the dark woods. Kev and Edd attempted to keep up but they fell behind. Dropping to the ground, they looked around and decided to run along in the direction Eddward went. Before long, they hear a snap up ahead. Edd gets behind Kev and trembles as Kev reaches back and grabs the handle of his gun.

"Marie?" he calls out.

She drops down from the trees, flashing a knife "Traitors" she hisses before dashing forward.

Kev stood in front of Edd and shot at the ground under the charging vampire. "Traitors?! What are you talking about?!" he cried.

She dodges "You betrayed your father!" she says. Just before she is about to reach them, Eddward drops down, connecting his fist to her skull and knocks her out. He quickly cuffs her hands in front of her and grabs her ankle to start dragging her behind him. "Job well done, gentlemen" he praises.

Boisterous laughter echoed off the trees as Kevin made his way to his mate, blood and mud marring his white coat. "You're so hot when you beat up people... it gives me shivers."

Eddward looks back, checking his bond and confirming it was in fact Kevin. "Well hello, my love. It seems as your hunt was successful seeing as your beautiful coat is dirtied."

"Wanna wash me?" Kevin grinned.

"Eddward is gonna wash me first!" Daniel cheered from under his brother.

Eddward laughs "Yes, yes, you both get baths right after we check Marie for more trackers" he says, walking back to the house.

Lucas and Nazz appear as they reach the house, they look as tired and frazzled as ever.

"Daddy!" Daniel called as he ran over to Lucas.

"Yes, my dirty little one?"

"Eddward is going to give me a bath!"

Eddward chuckles and hands Marie over to Nazz. "This belongs to you, I believe."

"Thank you" Nazz takes her inside to scan Marie and get her in bed for some snuggling and sleep. Lucas slinked inside to spend some time with his wife, telling Kevin to "throw Danny in their room later." Daniel was spinning and rolling in the dirt before running over and tackling a relaxing Kevin to the ground. "Oh God, you just don't stop!"

Eddward sighs and draws a bath. "Daniel!" he calls.

"Eddward!" Daniel calls back before getting off his brother and running to the bathroom. Once inside, he shook violently, dust and hair flying everywhere.

Eddward groans "Human form please, you filthy little pup!" he scolds light heartedly. Daniel follows orders and soon gets in the bath. Eddward scrubs him down quickly then dries and dresses him "Off to bed with you."

"Why? But I'm not..." a large jaw breaking yawn escapes "...sleepy..."

Eddward chuckles "Sure you aren't. Off to bed nonetheless. The Sun will be up soon" he says, emptying the bath and refilling it with bubbles. Daniel whines but goes to bed, softly knocking and entering his parent's room. Kevin moves into the bathroom, stripping off his dirty shirt and tossing it on the floor. Eddward looks up and smiles "Nice and warm for you, my love" he says tiredly.

Kevin pulls Eddward into his arms, kissing him. "Go to bed, take care of yourself for tonight."

Eddward looks at him for a moment "Are you sure, mon amour?"

"Yes, let me bathe and then I will come help take care of you" Kevin soothed in his deep baritone.

Eddward smiles and caresses the ginger's face lovingly. "Thank you" he says exiting the bath and once in his room he strips and lays down. Kevin stays in the bath longer than expected but when he does finally get to bedroom, he glances at his mate's pale body in the moonlight and he got a hungry gleam in his eyes. Eddward is dozing lightly coming in and out of sleep. Kevin silently crawls over top Eddward and starts to nuzzle and kiss his neck. "The full Moon is in a few days... I wanna take you to our cave... and take turns fucking each other into oblivion all night."

Eddward wakes up with a small moan "Kevin..."

Kevin continues to kiss and nip down his neck with a smirk "I love you."

"I love you too, Kevin" Eddward says breathily as he wraps his arms around the ginger's neck and his legs around his hips.

"God, I can't wait for the full moon..." Kevin brought his hips down to grind against Eddward's.

Eddward gasps in pleasure "I can't either."

Kevin sighs, running his hands down strong thighs to rest on Eddward's hips. "You're too tired right now anyway, I want you to sleep and get plenty of rest." Reluctantly removing himself from between Eddward's thighs and laid next to him, bringing him close. Eddward sighs and cuddles up to the ginger's equally pleased yet disappointed that nothing was going to happen today as he drifts to sleep.

Kevin slowly went to sleep, holding onto Eddward tightly as he was plagued by nightmares all night. Reliving the attack, reliving Eddward's kidnapping, Daniel's kidnapping, and even making things up of how things could play out. Waking up in a cold sweat and alone was no surprise, he concluded he was just too stressed. Eddward groans on the other side of the room, slumped against the wall that now has a large dent in it from being thrown by Kevin in his sleep.

Kevin sits up and looks towards the groan. "Eddward?!" he gets up and races over to him.

Eddward groans again and tries to sit up only to hiss in pain "I'm fine darling really..."

"Don't lie to me. What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Eddward says managing to sit up, wincing in immense pain.

"Bullshit! Come on, tell me what happened" Kevin helped Eddward stand and sat him on the bed.

Eddward sighs "You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you threw me into the wall but I assure you I am fine now."

"Do you need healing?" Kevin asked guiltily.

Eddward sighs and shakes his head "No I just need blood."

"Stay here. I'll get it for you" Kevin got up and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Danny and Nazz, to get to the kitchen for the blood pack for his mate. Returning to his bedside, Kevin sat next to Eddward and waited for him to be done. Eddward sucks it down in a matter of seconds, the healing process had already been well on its way but the blood sped it up considerably. Kevin cupped Eddward's face, making him look at the redhead before pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry."

Eddward cups the ginger's strong freckled face. "It's alright, I am fine. I know you didn't mean it."

"I just don't understand why I lash out like I do... it makes me nervous. What if it happens to Danny?"

Eddward pets the ginger's hair "It won't, I always sense when you are having a bad dream."

"Speaking of, we should get out there and see what's up. Danny and Nazz were up but I just kind of ignored them in favor of you.

Eddward sighs "I am ready for the full moon..."

"Me too... it will be great to get away from everyone for a night and just be with you" Kevin said putting a shirt on. Eddward nods and gets dressed following the ginger out.

Daniel was sitting next to Marie and Nazz's door, looking up sadly and sighing. Even his ears and tail looked depressed. "What's wrong, Little Red?" Kevin asked, picking him up.

"Mom is hurt so I can't play with her and Dad is busy taking care of her and Marie is still in the bedroom and Nazz is tired so she went back to bed. Kev and Edd are in the kitchen working on 'stuff'. I'm bored and everyone left me" Daniel sniffed, cuddling into his brother.

Eddward and Kevin exchange looks and Eddward breaks off from the two and heads off to the kitchen while the two brothers head out to play. "What are you two working on?" he asks as he enters the room.

"Weaponry" Kev said shortly. "Just some testing some different ammo..." a large zap was heard as Edd retracted his hand and shook it. "Well, that one works..."

Eddward sighs warily "So explain it to me."

"The one I'm working on is a taser-bullet that will paralyze the person you're shooting at" Edd explained, going back to work.

"I'm working on exploding ammo. It explodes 5 seconds after you shoot it, amongst others" Kev said without looking up.

"I felt bad sending Daniel away but we didn't want to take the chance of him getting hurt. I know he's bored..." Edd said apologetically.

"That's fine. Tell me if you get a blood sample from Victoria, could you make an antidote?" Eddward asks the small Raven fledgling.

"We might be able to... if you can get us a sample, I will start working on one" Edd grinned. Eddward nods and walks back out getting the necessary supplies from his bag. He knocks on the two elder wolf's door.

Lucas answers in just a pair of jeans "Yes?"

"If I may draw blood from your wife? The fledglings think they can counteract the poison" Eddward says carefully holding up the needle and tube.

Lucas backed away to allow Eddward in "Of course."

Eddward walks in "Madam, may I take your blood? The small doctor thinks he can counteract the poison" he says gently.

"If it can make the pain stop, anything" she says producing her arm.

Eddward nods and takes her blood and quickly and painlessly as he can. "Do you two need anything?"

"No, thank you Eddward. Lucas is getting ready to go out and get us food anyway."

"Are you able to watch Danny for a few days while she heals?" Lucas asks Eddward in the hallway.

Eddward nods "We can tonight and tomorrow but the night after that Nazz will have to because it's the full moon."

"Ah yes, the Full Moon... I've been meaning to ask you, do you trust those two fledglings? I get nervous with them around Daniel. I would hate to have to gut them after all the time you and Marie have put into training them..."

Eddward sighs "I have known Anderson for a long time, and while I am wary of them still, I believe away from Alistar and his influence that they can be trusted to do the right thing. It helps that with all of us around, I don't think they would be stupid enough to try anything but even still, I do not trust easily."

"It's good to know that... Then I shall trust your guarded judgement. Thank you for taking care of Daniel, he would rather be with you and Kevin anyway" Lucas smirks before returning to the room he shares with his wife, quietly closing the door to check on her before leaving. Eddward sighs and brings the blood back to the doctor who thanks him and then heads out to get some fresh blood and find his mate.

Kevin felt his mate reach out for him and he reached back while listening for Daniel to try to tackle him. Stealth was not his strong suit and it irritated Kevin... The large white wolf was laying in the middle is a small clearing that they had found and he was flicking his tail back and forth, impatiently. He could hear his heavy footed baby brother coming.

Daniel pounces on him "Big brother!"

Kevin laughs "Ya know, for someone so little you have the heaviest feet in the world. I think Eddward would be able to hear you and you know how old he is!" the brother's laugh.

Eddward pounces on the white wolf making them roll "I may be old but I can still sneak up on you" he hisses into the wolf's ear.

Kevin laughed "Did you hear what Danny was saying about you? He's so rude..."

Eddward growls in his ear "No but I heard you."

"You can punish me during the full Moon..." Kevin whispered before standing and pulling out of Eddward's embrace. He looked around for Danny before he heard the sounds of a tackle and scuffle from behind him and Daniel's giggles.

Eddward groans "Mon petit!" he says in greeting.

"Kevin said I'm heavy... he said if I can't learn to be quieter, he won't feed me for three days! Did I sneak up on you, Eddward?"

Eddward chuckles "No, but not to worry! I will not allow him to starve you."

Daniel giggles and nuzzles into Eddward before looking back at Kevin "I told you that Eddward wouldn't let you starve me!"

Kevin just chuckles "Are you ready for hunting?"

"Yeah!" Daniel cheers as he wiggles out of Eddward's arms.

Eddward stands up and stretches "Let's go I am starving..."

Daniel runs ahead and starts to track something and Kevin looks to Eddward. "What were the fledglings up to?"

"Making weapons to help us and the small Raven is analyzing your mother's blood to work on an antidote."

"I like the antidote but I don't like them working on weapons... How do we know that they won't use them on us and head back to Alistar?"

Eddward sighs "Kevin, they ran away and Alistar has been trying to kill them. Not to mention the duplicates and Marie when she is under hypnosis kept calling them 'traitors'. I think it's safe to say that they are stuck under our protection."

"I still don't like it... What if they hurt someone? I'll kill them if they hurt you or Daniel... I don't care" Kevin growled.

Eddward pets the wolf behind his ear "Shhhh mon amour, everything will be fine." Kevin relaxes at his mate's soft touch before catching up to Danny to help him catch the large buck he found. Eddward takes to the trees and returns a few minutes later looking more energetic.

"Well you look better, feel better?" Kevin asked cleaning off his paws in a small lake he found while Daniel swam around.

Eddward stretches and pops a few places in his neck back and hands. "Yes, I do feel immensely better."

"Good, Daniel is trying to drown himself" Kevin teased.

"I'm fishing! I like fish!"

"You're a wolf! A canine! Not a cat!"

"Mon amour, fish is healthy every once in a while, leave him alone" Eddward scolds his mate.

"You know he is going to smell of wet dog all night, right?"

Eddward sighs "A small price to pay really."

Kevin snickers "At least he isn't sleeping with us."

Eddward groans "Perhaps I should have mentioned that your father asked that we take care of him for a while, just while your mother is still sick."

Kevin groaned "Damnit... that's his child, not ours! I don't even like him!"

"Yes you do!" Daniel cheered before shaking and getting Kevin all wet.

Eddward chuckles "You mustn't say things like that Kevin."

"You are a horrid little creature..." Kevin groans with a shiver while Daniel grins. He spies Eddward and runs over, nuzzling his legs.

Eddward chuckles "You are getting a bath tonight."

"I just took one, thanks" Daniel snarked.

The tall Raven plucks the pup off of the ground and brings them face to face "I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly, did I hear a 'yes Eddward'?"

Daniel whined before sighing "Yes, Eddward."

Eddward sets him down patting his head "Thank you, mon petit, and I will add extra bubbles for you."

A howl rang out through the forest, a call out that was very familiar. "That's Daddy" Daniel said.

"Can you answer him?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm not loud enough" Daniel pouted.

"Watch me..." Kevin pointed his muzzle to the Moon and bayed loudly, answering the call.

"You're so loud and strong, like Dad. I'm too little..." Daniel pouts as his ear droop and he plops done next to Eddward.

"You'll get there, promise, k?" Kevin nuzzled into him as their sire made his way through the trees.

"Hello Boys."

"Greetings sir." Eddward says bowing his head in respect before going back to petting the small pup.

"By any chance, where you boys on the other end of the forest tonight?"

Eddward quirks a brow "No..."

"We might be having a small problem then..." Lucas turns his front right leg to the side showing his brand. "I almost got myself into a heap load of shit. I saw a large white wolf running through the forest with a black mating mark on his left side. I almost went up to him but I thought it looked different. There was no way that you could have made it from there to here in that time frame. That's why I called out. We all need to get better acquainted with both of your marks."

Eddward nods "Yes, that is a rather good idea actually" he says thoughtfully.

"I can tell them apart!" Daniel says excitedly.

"Eddward and Kevin or the duplicates and them?" Lucas said patiently.

"I can recognize Eddward and Kevin's marks!" he answers clearly pleased with himself.

"Really now?" Lucas smiled before looking at Eddward. "Nazz said something about you're able to change you're mark by adding to it? If Danny is able to distinguish between the doubles and you two we may have a distinct advantage."

"We were talking about smearing animal blood onto it" Eddward confirms.

"That could help, especially now that they are starting to copy your marks" Lucas looked over to Daniel, who was currently crawling over his big brother, biting and scratching.

"So we just gonna smear animal blood on us whenever we leave the house? Wouldn't that be a good idea for everyone?" Kevin asked, shaking his head to free his ears from little, but strong, jaws.

"No they would start copying" Lucas says. Kevin opened his mouth to reply when he heard movement through the trees but it stopped when his lift his head in the direction of the noise. Settling Daniel down, he stood up and tried to pinpoint the sound. A gun sounded and whizzed by Daniel's ear as he squeaked and ducked under Kevin.

Eddward immediately steps in front of the small ginger "Kevin..."

"They're everywhere..." Lucas whirled around, turning to look out towards the forest, seeing black blurs dashing through the trees. "Split up! Get out of here!" Kevin called out, grabbing Daniel by the scruff of his neck and taking off into the trees.


	61. Anniversary

Eddward takes off with Lucas. 'House?' he asks through their bond.

'Yeah, go to a different one first and try to lose them.' Kevin heard the snaps and gun shots going off behind him and whizzing past. One caught his shoulder and he stumbled and recovered quickly. His main objective was to keep Daniel safe and get back to Eddward. That was it... he was chanting that in his head as he saw an abandoned house, the first one he remembered being in with Eddward. He burst in and shut the door, laying down under a window sill and keeping Danny close to calm him. "It's okay, we're gonna be fine. I got you, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"What are we gonna do?" Daniel whimpered as Kevin took his human form and just breathed.

"Just stay down for now..."

"Follow me Lucas" Eddward calls getting a nod and grunt from the running wolf. As they dodge the bullets, they get to the house but Eddward gets shot in the back twice. Lucas quickly grabs the back of his shirt with his teeth and pulls him back into the house where Eddward coughs up some blood.

"That did not go as smooth as I thought... Are you alright?" Lucas asked.

Eddward groans "l need some blood..."

Lucas took to his human form "Do you have blood here?"

Eddward points to the kitchen "Don't know..."

Lucas moves to the kitchen and roots around quietly in the fridge before coming across one blood pack. Coming back to Eddward's side, handing it to him "This is the only one in there. I hope it's enough."

Eddward sighs "Without removing the bullets it might not be."

"I can remove them, if you want me to" Lucas said extending his claws.

Eddward flinches. "Yes, if you would" he says closing his bond most of the way but leaving a small comforting thread open.

"Bend forward and hold your breath" Lucas commanded. As he felt Eddward take a deep breath, he pushed two claws in digging out one bullet and then the other. Eddward screams out in pain, unfortunately since he didn't close his bond he knows Kevin felt that a little.

Kevin was holding an almost sleeping Danny when he felt pain ripple through his back. 'What happened?'

'Nothing to worry about...' Eddward responded.

'I swear to God, I will leave the safety of this house with Daniel and find you...'

'No, it was a minor setback, I got shot twice' Eddward sends back slurping down the blood.

Kevin scoffs 'Minor setback my ass!' he growls.

Eddward sighs, finding the blood was not enough and he was now going to have two new scars 'I'm fine, I will not die."

Kevin's attention was drawn outside as a figure blocked out some of the moonlight coming from the window. Daniel whimpered and Kevin held him tightly to his chest "It's okay... Be quiet, ok?" he whispered. Daniel nodded and curled in on himself. Suddenly, Kevin was forming a plan "Move to the back door. Be as quiet and as low to the ground as possible."

Once they got to the back door, Kevin put a hand on Daniel's head "When the door opens, run under the house and stay there until one of us comes to get you. If they chase you out of there, run as fast as you can get to the safe house, ok?"

"B-but where are you going?" Daniel asked, starting to panic.

"Relax, I'm just going to try to take them out and get us away. When I call your name follow me, okay?" Daniel nodded and when the door opened slowly, he dashed under the house, watching Kevin's feet walk around. A moment of silence is all they had before all Hell broke loose.

Eddward groans as he hears footsteps approaching the door. He motions for Lucas to follow his lead, drawing out a hunting knife he moves into the shadows. "First chance you get make a break for it. Kill as many of those assholes as you can" Eddward commands to Lucas, getting a nod as he moved back into the shadows. A few seconds pass before the door bursts open and two human hunters step in. Eddward and Lucas strike at the same time, the vampire slitting ones throat and Lucas ripping the other ones out they both look at each other. "Too easy..." they say in unison slipping back into the shadows suspiciously. Eddward being hyper aware of his senses as he waits for gas or explosives to be brought out.

Kevin walked around the front of the house quietly. He did not want to draw attention to himself but he needed to get him and Daniel out of here and to safety. He heard a twig snap and some leaves rustle behind him before an arrow embedded itself right by his head in a tree. He took to the trees, keeping in mind what Eddward and Marie do. He dropped down onto two hunters, quickly dispatching them and dropping them to the ground. He saw another one run off into the woods and he gave chase.

Daniel stayed put but when Kevin ran off, he got scared. Now he was alone and he didn't know what to do but he decided to wait and see when Kevin came back. He heard walking and though it was Kevin but he didn't call out to him. Then he saw more sets of legs and trembled as he scooted back to the center of the house. That's when he heard that small noise... click click click click... What is that? Suddenly, a bright orange light brightened up the dark forest and a loud roar drowned out all thoughts as Daniel hunkered down in the dirt as immense heat surrounded him. Soon instinct took over and he started to dig a small hole, enough for him to crawl into and get some kind of protection against the fire.

Kevin had just caught the hunter when the bright light caught his attention. Looking back, he saw the house a blaze as his heart dropped into his stomach. Slamming the hunter down to the hard ground, killing him, he raced back to the house, frantically chanting Daniel's name in his head.

Eddward sees a flash of fire and Daniel go through his brain and he stiffens. "We have to make a break for it now, Daniel is in trouble!" he hisses in panic to Lucas.

"What are we waiting for? On three!"

Eddward nods "One…" they tense up.

"Two…" they slowly move to the door.

"Three!" They yell together, lunging out of the house. Lucas following Eddward closely. 'On our way to you' he sends as he and Lucas dodge bullets and kill people left and right.

As Kevin reached the burning inferno, movement caught his attention. Hoping it was Daniel, he looked over to see Eddward, flame thrower in his hand with an evil smirk on his face.

Eddward sees himself with a flamethrower with his bond 'That is not me, Kevin' he says calmly.

The duplicate runs off as soon as Kevin sees him and he quickly turns back to the house. "Daniel!" he calls out frantically. Dropping to the ground as the house starts to creak and groan, he looks under the house briefly before part of the flooring collapses. "Fuck! Daniel!" Kevin calls out again as he moves to a different spot and tries to see him until the fire burns him and he has to back off. "Daniel!"

Eddward sees himself dashing by. "You go on ahead, I'm killing that insect!" he calls making a beeline for the duplicate. Lucas goes on ahead and he sees his son searching.

"Kevin! What happened?!" he asks.

"Told him to get under the house while I cleared out the hunters. I got distracted and the house got set on fire! I can't find him... Daniel!" Kevin frantically, hearing the wood of the home fracture more and a wall fall to the ground. Lucas hear a rumbling from the sky and saw lightning dance across the sky before rain started to fall. He looked to his frantic son and joined the search for his youngest. He couldn't lose any more of his family.

After losing the duplicate, Eddward returns to the burned house. "Anything?" he asks frantically.

"...he was hiding under the house... I told him to hide..." Kevin panted, covered in mud and soot and calling Daniel's name. "I can't find him..." Kevin panted before more of the charred skeletal remains of the home falls and Lucas comes out cursing.

"Are you sure he didn't run off?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know..." Kevin whines before digging further, the burns on his arms and hands stinging sharply. Eddward begins frantically digging, throwing several beams out of the way.

Lucas hears a small whimper. "Stop digging! Stop moving! Listen..." They stop digging and listen, hearing faint whimpers.

"That's Daniel...!" Kevin dives for the area he hears the noises coming from. Removing the charred floor boards, Kevin sees a hole and calls out "Daniel?!"

"K-kevin? You found me!" Daniel calls out, excited to see his brother.

"Thank God you're alright… Come on out, it's safe now" Kevin reached in and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and immediately in his arms for a hug.

Eddward sighs in relief "Thank God, you found him but we should check him for injuries, Kevin" Eddward says in offering, running his hands over the small pup in his mate's arms.

"Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry... I was trying to get away from the fire and I dug in here."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Kevin asked looking him over.

"Just my ear from the bullet and I'm a little charred" Daniel explained.

Lucas came over "He alright?"

"Yeah, still wanna have Mother check him out though."

"Absolutely" Lucas rubs Daniel's sooty head. "You did good. I'm proud of you."

"We should be getting back to the house. Sunrise is coming soon" Eddward picks him up and licks the small pup's ear to clean and heal it. Daniel nuzzles under his chin and sighs contently.

"I'm just glad you're safe and sound, even if you did get a little singed" Lucas chuckled.

"Can Eddward carry me home? I'm tired and he's really warm..." Daniel asked.

"It's fine with me... I'm taking to the ground anyway. You coming with me, Kevin?"

"If you can keep up, old man..." Kevin grinned and soon two large wolves took off between the trees. Eddward hugs the small ginger closer and takes to the trees flitting off to the house.

Daniel was fast asleep as soon as they got to the house, Kevin and Lucas were outside waiting on the porch. "He still sleeping Eddward?" Lucas asked.

Eddward smiles and nods "Yes, he fell asleep soon after I took to the trees" he says softly.

"I'll take him for the night, I'm feeling a bit protective of him right now and I know Victoria will be worried" Lucas went to take Daniel into his arms.

Eddward bristles and hugs the ginger closer, baring his fangs and hissing out of protective instinct. Seeing the shocked reactions of his mate and Lucas brings him back to reality. "O-oh dear, please-please forgive me. I do not know what is wrong with me" he says gently handing Daniel over to his father. "I am so very sorry, I apologize profusely. I don't know…" he says clearly confused by his own actions.

Lucas looked at Eddward oddly before clutching Daniel to his chest. He wrapped his tail around his sire's strong arm and sighed sleepily. "Get some rest, it seems you both need it" Lucas turned and walked back in the house and into his room.

Kevin gave Eddward the side-eye "So, about that...?"

"I do not know Kevin..." Eddward sighs warily "I've no idea what's going on with me..."

"Let's just try to get some sleep. Maybe that will help" the redhead leads his mate inside and to their bedroom. Getting some clothes together, Kevin announced he would take a quick shower and be back.

Eddward follows "I need one to."

"Rub me down and I'll rub you down?" Kevin suggests getting in the water's spray. Washing off the soot and ash from the house, his hands and arms still ached from the burns and the soap hurt but the clean water felt pretty good. Once Eddward joined him, Kevin leaned in for a kiss. Eddward smiles softly and kisses him back before grabbing the soap and gently cleaning him from top to bottom.

Kevin leaned his forehead on Eddward's shoulder and moaned as he felt his mate's hands on his sore muscles. "We need to take it easy tomorrow night. I'm not wanting to go through a Full Moon sore and stiff" Kevin claimed, rubbing his hands over Eddward's back.

Eddward nods "Yes, we are already going to be sore and stiff the night after" he chuckles.

"I don't mind being sore and stiff from that!" Kevin laughs. He sighs and clutches Eddward to him tightly. "I thought I'd lost Danny again..." he said softly "I thought I'd lead him to death for a second time."

"But you did not and he is fine, my love. You found him and saved him again."

"Easy for you to say, I can't just let go of that feeling." The red head squeezes tightly before easing up and kissing Eddward. "Maybe it's the Full Moon that's coming that's making us both act weird?"

Eddward nods "Yes that must be it. I say we spend tomorrow in our cave that way we waste no time when the Moon comes" he says with a smirk.

"You're just trying to get early nooky!"

Eddward chuckles "Perhaps."

"And you say I'm the insatiable one" Kevin chuckles as he cleans off his mate, washing away the dirt and ash.

Eddward shrugs "I suppose I am getting antsy because I can feel your hormones through the bond."

Kevin chuckles "Let's go to bed... I'm tired of you." The redhead gets out and dries off, quickly making his way to the bedroom. Eddward is right behind him, snuggling tightly up to him and falling asleep shortly after the red head did.

Kevin woke up to a small commotion in the bathroom until the door opened and he heard his father. "Get out, just get out, you pest!" he laughs. He hears tiny paws reach the bedroom door and push it open. He vaguely remembers telling Danny that if the door was open he could come in. Kevin sighs and he sees a freshly clean red pup squeeze in and hop up on the bed, snuggling into Kevin's chest. Eddward stirs and brings Daniel to him snuggling him in his sleep.

"Don't wake him up, Danny. He's gonna be mad because you're still wet" Kevin snickered.

Eddward groans and his face scrunches up. "What smells like wet d-" he stops short, feeling wet himself. He opens his eyes and looks down at a wet pup "Daniel, why are you not dry?" he asks.

Danny giggles and rolls on him some more "I wouldn't let Daddy dry me" he snickers making Eddward groan again.

"Ooooooof course not."

"I tried to keep him over here with me but you just had to bring him over to you" Kevin laughed.

"I did what?" Eddward asks confused.

"Uh-huh you wanted to snuggle with me!"

"Yeah, I had him over on me and you just took him from me and cuddled him to your chest. Guess you did it in your sleep?" Kevin reached to take Daniel from Eddward so they could get ready to hunt. Eddward bristles and hugs Daniel to him glaring at Kevin.

Daniel squeaks and looks at Eddward. "Eddward, are you mad at Kevin?"

Eddward freezes and snaps out of it. "No, mon petit, I am just not feeling quite myself" he says letting him go.

"Are you sick? I can heal you! Mom and Nazz have been making me practice!" Daniel offers proudly with a quiet snicker from Kevin.

Eddward shakes his head "No, mon petit, it is not like that" he says gently.

"Can we go hunting now? I'm hungry..." he whines, sitting up.

"You're always hungry, you pig" Kevin chided jokingly, roughing up the semi wet hair on the younger redhead's head.

"Do not speak to him like that!" Eddward snaps smacking his hand away fixing the pups hair.

"Eddward, don't be mean to Kevin" Daniel pushed away and sits in his brother's lap.

Eddward freezes "I'm sorry Daniel. Kevin perhaps you should hunt without me, I do not know what's happening to me."

"Maybe you need more sleep. I'll take him out, you stay here and relax okay. Remember, we get to go to our cave tonight and then things will be okay" Kevin leaned over and kissed Eddward. 'It's okay, I love you' he sent through their bond.

Eddward nods and lays back down as they leave. It isn't long until he gets anxious and gets up to hunt, bagging two hunters and sucking them dry before heading home to wait for Kevin.

Kevin returns a few hours later with an exhausted pup. Lucas comes from the back of the house with a kill, Nazz trailing him.

"He's exhausted?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, all ready for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gather my mate and we will see everyone the night after next." Kevin took his human form and moved to his bedroom. Eddward was sitting up in bed reading for the first time in ages.

Kevin opens the door and closes it quickly, climbing on top of his mate. Moving the book to the table, he straddled and kissed Eddward and was surprised that when the raven deepened the kiss. "Feeling better?" once they pulled apart.

Eddward smile and nods "Yes, although I am feeling friskier than usual."

"Me too, however I want to scream your name as much as I want you screaming mine. Let's get to the cave before any of that happens."

Eddward chuckles and grabs some spare clothes for himself and his lover and the lube, shoving them in a small pack. "Ready?"

"Absolutely," Kevin followed his mate. They reach the cave and Eddward smiles seeing that everything had been left untouched.

"I can't believe that after a month everything is practically the same. That hot spring is callin' my name..."

"I picked it for a reason, it's out of the way" Eddward chuckles stripping and sliding into the spring.

Kevin quickly joined him and floated over to him, sliding in his lap and straddling his waist again. "I've missed you..."

"And I you, my love" Eddward says grabbing his ass. Kevin moans as he claims Eddward's lips in a fierce kiss, grinding lightly against him. Eddward growls and gently slides a finger into the ginger. Kevin breaks the kiss in a loud moan and rocks his hips back. Bringing his head back down, he grabbed one fistful of dark hair as his other hand grabbed a slim throat. Eddward growls and moans skipping two fingers going straight to three.

Kevin cried out briefly before releasing Eddward's neck and biting down while sinking his claws into his shoulder. Eddward cries out, pulling his hand out and thrusting in roughly. Both moaning at the rougher treatment, it was meant to be quick and rough.

"Fuck yes!" Kevin cried out, giving himself a second to adjust before smirking and grinding his hips roughly against Eddward's. Eddward groans and his head rolls back against the stone around the spring as he begins making the ginger ride him roughly by lifting him up and slamming him down on his cock.

"Yesssss~" Kevin's voice cracks with each thrust, as he clings to Eddward tightly. Bringing Eddward's lips in for another rough kiss, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked hard, drawing blood. Eddward growls and moves one of his hands up to the ginger's hair, gripping it tightly and taking control of the kiss.

Kevin moans as he tries to control the kiss again, biting and sucking where he could. He moved his hips at a better angle to receive Eddward as he fiercely slammed into Kevin, brushing his prostate. The redhead tensed before relaxing with another loud moan. Eddward smirks into the kiss and moans as he flips them so Kevin is against the wall.

The redhead wrapped his legs around the vampire tightly as he breaks the kiss. His head lolled back as he exposed the left side of his neck to his mate, silently begging him to bite into his claiming mark. Kevin runs his hands along his spine as he draws blood the whole way up. Eddward growls and savagely bites into the mark, gripping his hip so tight he draws blood and starts ramming into him at a faster pace.

"Yes, fuck me! Eddward!" Kevin cries out, echoing in the dark cave. Kevin reaches down and grabs his own cock, stroking it in time with Eddward's thrusts. "...cummin'..."

Eddward growls and grips the base of the ginger's shaft over his hand squeezing and stopping his release. "I'm not done with you yet" he chuckles coming off his claiming mark.

Kevin could do nothing but throw his head back and cry out and hold on. He felt his orgasm die down a bit and gave a frustrated cry. He wanted to cum, damnit. "You're an AS-shole!"

Eddward stills for a moment "Mais je suis ton cul" he says before sweeping him up into a kiss and beginning to thrust right into the ginger's prostate. (But I'm your ass)

Breaking the kiss, Kevin growled out "Tais-toi et baise-moi!" and began to thrust his hips again. He begins to cry out Eddward's name with vigor as he asks "Please let me cum...?"(Shut up and fuck me!). Eddward growls and bites down into the Kevin's markings again. 'Cum' he commands through their bond. Kevin screamed his mate's name as his release crashed upon him. His vision blurred out momentarily and he felt tingles and spasms take over his body as he clung to Eddward.

Eddward releases a few moments later with a low growl as his jaw tightens around the ginger's mark. Kevin lets his legs go limp and his arms slack before Eddward comes out of him. The redhead shudders and smiles at Eddward with a sigh. "You're amazing... I can't feel my legs very much..."

Eddward snickers "You know how to make this cantankerous old man feel good" he says gently, cleaning them both.

"Well, I love this said 'cantankerous old man'" Kevin smirked moving his legs back and forth and cleaning some of the blood off.

Eddward exposes his neck "I had a feeling this would happen so I drank two hunters dry."

"I thought you were gonna bite through me! If I wasn't so freaking desperate to cum I would have been concerned."

Eddward laughs "No, you silly wolf, I would never. Now hurry up and drink from me so you can heal."

Kevin smirked and bared his fangs before sinking them deep into Eddward's neck, greedily drinking the blood and feeling his body heal, earning him a gasp and a moan from Eddward. 'Enough' he send through their bond firmly.

Kevin groans but reluctantly pulls away. "Why do you have me stop?" licking the bite wound closed and placing a kiss on it.

"Because you will be needing more tomorrow" Eddward smirks kissing the wolf's nose.

"Let's go to sleep so tomorrow can get here sooner" Kevin smirked through a kiss.

Eddward chuckles "Of course." As he gets out, holding a hand out for Kevin to take "Do you want to wear clothes to bed?"

The next night, Eddward wakes up and begins nipping and licking at his lover's neck. Kevin woke up quickly and moaned. "And a good evening to you too." He moaned again and rolled on top of his mate, grinding his hips down.

Eddward growls, gripping the ginger's hair. "Your sex crazed mind woke me up with those dirty dreams you were having of me."

"But they were so hot..." Kevin grabbed Eddward's throat lightly and squeezed. Eddward chuckles and looks up at him with half lidded eyes full of lust.

"Let's make them come true then…"

"Hell yeah" Kevin attacked Eddward's left shoulder with and low growl and bit down into the black marks. Releasing his throat, the redhead grabbed Eddward's hips to keep him still as he worked his way down. Eddward's head falls back in a screaming moan as he grips the ginger's hair roughly just the way he likes as his upper body squirms in pleasure.

"Kevin!"

Kevin bites into one nipple, then the next, before moving down to his abs, giving each one special attention. One hand moved down to grab Eddward's cock, stroking him roughly. Eddward growls and tries to thrust up only to be stopped by Kevin's hand "Kevin! Fuck... I need you, please?" he begs.

Kevin smirked and quickly backed up on all fours, grabbing Eddward's ankle to pull the raven into the hot spring with him and into his lap. "You'll get me soon enough but I wanna see you beg a bit."

Eddward growls "I'm going to end you" he says straddling the ginger.

"Just make sure I get one off first" he chuckles, lining up and pushing up with his hips.

Eddward groans loudly, feeling the ginger push into him roughly "YES!"

"Fuck me... you feel so good!"

Eddward smirks "I thought that was the whole point?" he teases as he rolls his hips.

"Shut up..." Kevin grins sexily and thrusts up roughly while pulling Eddward down. Releasing a moan and leaning back on his elbows, he set a quick pace and slamming into his mate. Eddward's head rolls back in a pleasured scream of Kevin's name as he lifts and drops himself in time with his lover's thrusts.

Kevin growls before reaching up and grabbing a slender throat in his large hand. Flipping them and pushing Eddward's back into the side of the spring, he picks up his quick pace while slowly restricting the air flow from Eddward's lungs. Eddward gasps and groans in pure bliss, gripping the ginger's wrist. Kevin's free hand moved from a slim hip to grip Eddward's thigh, hold it tightly and scratching from hip to knee slowly. Eddward's voice cracks and a bit of drool comes out of the corner, only to be forgetting by Kevin's rough kiss.

Kevin opened his bond up and let everything through, every pleasured pain echoed back from his mate back to the red head and it was driving him crazy. Kevin ignited a spark of energy and picked up the pace before leaning down and growl into Eddward's ear. "I'll let you breathe when you cum" he husked.

The vampire, who is past making any intelligible sounds, just tightens his grip on the werewolf's wrist and one of them flies into ginger hair, yanking it harshly. Kevin growls and bares his fangs as he tightened his grip. He was not going to give up the control right now, it was his and he was going to take it! Kevin released Eddward's leg and grabbed his chin to look at him face to face. The redhead smirked as he laid a small slap onto Eddward's cheek.

Pleasure erupted from their bond on Eddward's side from the smack and his hand on the Kevin's wrist detaches. Eddward finds himself digging into his lover's back roughly.

"Yes~" Kevin's hand tightened as much as he would allow himself to and thrusts a few time more before releasing inside with a savage bite to Eddward's claiming mark. Eddward makes another strangled cry and releases over their abdomnes.

Finally detaching after drinking enough to heal himself from his over zealous mate, he looks down at him and grin cockily. "Still gonna kill me?"

Eddward looks up at him through his post sex haze panting "a-again..."

"What?" Kevin asked, making sure he heard him right.

Eddward grabs his hair and pulls him down gently "...again..." he says still panting but regaining some of his breathing.

Kevin grins again before grinding back into him, wrapping Eddward's long legs around his waist...


	62. Jolt

Eddward groans as he wakes up the next evening, his whole body sore and bruised. Kevin slowly opens his eyes, he immediately feels sticky and gross. Flashed of the previous night and day bombard him.

"Oh god... everything hurts... literally everything. I think I sprained something..."

"I'm going to kill you" Eddward groans trying to move his stiff and sticky muscles.

"You keep promising that but never delivering" Kevin sasses as he shakily stands and moves to help Eddward. He guided them to wade into the warm water. "My penis hurts... that's your fault, ya know?"

"My ass hurts, that it your fault you know" Eddward says sinking into the water.

"You asked for it! How is any of this my fault?!" Kevin feigns being accosted.

"It's your hormones and dreams that triggered it" Eddward snickers.

"You have no proof of that, sir!"

Eddward chuckles and slowly slips over to Kevin licking his neck eliciting a moan from him. "I don't have to have proof."

"You said your ass hurt, sir, so I don't know what you think you are doing" Kevin said through gritted teeth, holding back a moan.

Eddward chuckles "Mine does, but yours doesn't."

"My hips and back hurts" Kevin pouted, pulling his lover close and wrapping a leg around his waist.

"But not your ass" Eddward smirks pressing close to him.

"Not that I mind, because I don't, but shouldn't we be getting back to the house? God knows what Daniel has destroyed while we've been gone."

Eddward groans "Yes I suppose" he says pulling back.

"Then let's get back and I promise, I'll ride you all tonight" Kevin smirks, giving a teasing kiss and nip.

Eddward growls "I will hold you to that."

"Come on then! Let's get home!" Kevin said excitedly. Getting out of the water and quickly drying himself before putting his clothes on, he turned to heckle Eddward. "You're so slow..."

"Am I?" Eddward asks already completely dressed and was waiting for Kevin at the entrance.

"Fuck you..." Kevin takes off through the trees, flitting and getting faster and better at keeping his balance and not falling out of the trees. Eddward smiles and catches up easily 'You are getting better, mon amour' he sends through their bond. Kevin stumbled as he landed right outside the house. He panted and watched as Eddward landed gracefully. Shockingly, the house was still standing and nothing seemed to be amiss. Nazz and Marie came around the back with Daniel hanging off of the blonde wolf, biting and clawing at her face and ears.

Eddward chuckles. "You seem to have a ferocious little beast attached to you" he says in greeting.

"I know! And we have a new house guest! His name is 'Someone' and he broke a kitchen chair. Broke the leg right off."

Eddward sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Daniel…" he says in a warning tone, making the young wolf freeze and drop off the blonde to hide under her.

"It wasn't me, Eddward!"

"Who was it? Casper?" Marie asks sarcastically.

"Maybe it was you!" Daniel sasses.

"I don't have tiny wolf teeth" she sasses back.

"Daniel, come here. You are being disrespectful" Eddward says patiently.

Just the, Lucas comes outside with tools in hand. "I saved your furry little butt, Daniel. Don't be an ass" Lucas called out. Daniel sighed and moved over to Marie, nuzzling into her thigh, in a silent apology. Kevin watched "When did he get so tall?! We've been gone for one night!" he laughed.

"Mon amour, your kind go through growth spurts around his age" Eddward says matter of factly, making everyone look at him in surprise. "What? I was an Elder, it's basic knowledge" he shrugs.

"I didn't hit my growth spurt until I was 14... he's 10!" Kevin pouts.

"Almost 11!" Daniel cried happily.

Eddward chuckles as Lucas shifts uncomfortably "You were a late bloomer, son."

Kevin glares at his father "You can shut up, thank you."

Eddward begins laughing so hard he cries "A late bloomer!"

"The both of you can kiss my ass" Kevin growled out, crossing his arms and walking away into the house to see his mother.

Eddward regains his self-control and walks in after him "Mon amour..."

"What?"

"I am sorry, my love, but you know it was all I'm good humor" he says gently.

"He's going to be taller than me! That pisses me off..."

"Why does it piss you off, Kevin?" Eddward says cautiously reaching a hand out and running it through his lover's hair

"Because he's supposed to be smaller than me! He's my little brother!"

"And you are still the older brother whom he loves. Don't worry" Eddward soothes.

"Whatever... we are supposed to meet up with the fledglings and go over some new weapons."

Eddward sighs "Yes, very well and Kevin…?"

"Hmm?"

"You are still bigger than him and he has yet to best you when you spar so calm yourself, I love you."

"And I'm going to make sure there stays a gap in our abilities. And I have one thing he'll never have..." Kevin smirks.

"What's that?" Eddward asks kissing his cheek.

"You" Kevin grins and pulls him close by his hip. "Let's go see what weapons we're working with."

Eddward smiles "Let's go, even though I will not be using them."

Kevin rolls his eyes with a chuckle and goes to the back of the house where everyone was training with a wide range of weaponry. Nazz and Lucas were working on guns, Daniel was getting fitted for arm guards with the hidden blades and a set of his own knives.

"Curious... what made you decide to use knifes?" Eddward asks the small wolf.

"You make them look cool and fun!" Daniel responded happily, grinning widely up at Eddward.

This makes the vampire smile softly at the small ginger. "If you wish, I can teach you to wield them."

"Yes!" Daniel cheers and walks away with Eddward as Kevin smiled and grabbed the cross bow, talking to Kev about the different bolts he had.

The next three months are spent training and for Edd and Eddward tending to Victoria. "So how are you this evening, madam?" he asks walking into the room.

"Still sore and I tire easily. I'm assuming the smaller raven hasn't come up with a cure yet?"

"He tells me he is very close" Eddward says sounding hopeful as he leans across her to check her bandages.

"I don't see there being a cure... I appreciate him trying but Alistar was a cleaver man, as much as I hate him. I'd let him have all of my blood if it would make a cure. You need to be concentrating on protecting everyone else."

"I am protecting them but you are important to my mate, so there for, important to me" Eddward says absentmindedly as he begins checking her vital signs.

"I understand, but I-" she paused as she gasped and started at Eddward with wide and confused eyes.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Eddward asks worriedly checking her over.

"N-no... Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"I... It must just be me... I'm sorry for being a burden, thank you for taking care of me, God knows I don't deserve this kindness" Victoria gently touches Eddward's hand and feels a resonating pulse.

Eddward sighs "I'd rather put that ugliness behind us madam" he says patting her hand.

"Just watch over my boys and..." her words where cut off by Daniel's cry of Eddward's name. Victoria smiled tolerantly "That's your queue..."

Eddward chuckles "Yes so it appears do you need anything else?"

"No, dear. Go be with Kevin and Daniel. I have a sinking motherly feeling one of them needs some tending to" Victoria friendly warned as she laid down and covered up. Eddward chuckles as he head out to do damage control.

"Eddward look! I drew first blood! That means I win!" Daniel cheered as he giggled and spun in excited little circles. Kevin rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Shut up..." Kevin sighed.

"Human form please, let me see" Eddward sighs.

Kevin took to his human form and let his mate tend to him. Daniel had just gotten him in the face rougher than he expected... he had three cuts from his little claws, running from over his eyebrow and down below his cheek bone. "He got in a cheap shot..."

Eddward sighs and chuckles. "You left yourself open" he says before licking the wound close.

Kevin continues to sulk as his mate heals him and his brother bounces around them and the kitchen.

Eddward smirks. "It was your own fault, quit sulking and be happy he is getting better."

"He didn't just try to gouge your eyes out did he? Noooo"

"He almost slit my throat the other night."

"How did he get that close to you?!" Kevin asked astonished.

"I wasn't paying attention for a single moment because I thought I heard something in the woods, false alarm by the way, and he took advantage."

"Good job, survive some of the most dangerous circumstances, one to die from a 10 year old pup" Kevin chuckled.

"Eddward! You promised me training tonight!" Daniel called out from by Eddward's feet.

"We also still have to go over the layout of the labs so we can destroy them with Kev and Edd" Kevin reminds him.

Eddward sighs and nods feeling a bit stressed out. "Let's do that first so then I can give my full attention to Daniel. In the meantime, I want you doing your exercises and warmups" he instructs the small wolf.

"Alright..." Daniel whined yet obeyed dutifully. Kev and Edd came inside and tossed the blue prints on the kitchen table, spreading them out. One by one, Kevin and Eddward went through each print, marking places that would bring the building down. They had a distinct advantage with the fledglings and they were going to take it. Edd heard the back door open and shut and smiled as he saw a small red tail wobble in and stalk behind Eddward.

Daniel lunged for Eddward who side stepped and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "What did I tell you to do Daniel?"

"I did! And then I got bored and I'm itchy! Will you scratch me please? It's driving me crazy!"

"Short drive..." Kevin mused as he marked another place in the map.

Eddward snickers and smacks at the large ginger. "Yes, of course." He says beginning to scratch the small wolf as he pays close attention to the plans.

Daniel leans against Eddward's chest and rested his head on a shoulder and his back arched into the claws scratching down his spine. "And this..." Kev grabbed Eddward's attention "...is where all the chemicals are kept. We get here and clean him out, there's a very good chance we can cure Marie of the brainwashing and create a cure for Victoria."

Eddward nods "Perfect, Kevin and I will take lead on that lab" he says looking at his mate for agreement. Kevin nods as Daniel sniffs and catches a new smell. Not wanting to move away from the scratches, he tilts his head back still smelling the strange new smell. He smells Eddward's shoulder, neck, hair, and flipping over he smelled under his chin, pressing his cold nose to Eddward's skin.

Eddward pulls back, "What are you doing?" he asks the curious pup.

Eddward swipes the boy's nose away. "Nonsense, l do not" he says dismissively.

"Kevin! Smell Eddward, he smells weird..." Daniel cries. Kevin leans over, purely to entertain his brother when he caught a whiff of something new. "You do smell weird..."

Eddward rolls his eyes "I need to feed and Daniel needs to train" he says trying to stand up and freezes looking down in horror at his fur covered clothes "Daniel..."

Daniel tucked his tail down and tried to reason with him. "You itch me so good though! I can't get as deep as you can and Mommy doesn't feel good still and Nazz and Marie are sleeping..."

Eddward sighs softly "Outside then, let's go" he says gently. "I'll finish brushing you out with my nails."

Daniel hops down and trots outside waiting. "Forewarning, he may have never had a full and proper shed. You'll have to get really deep, I'll come out in a few and take over" Kevin warns.

Eddward smiles and nods following him out, he begins brushing the small wolf getting large chunks out of his hair.

By the time Kevin was done talking with the fledglings and came outside, Eddward was just finishing up and Daniel started shaking violently.

"Feel better?" Kevin asked with a chuckle.

"Yes! Thank you Eddward!"

"It was nothing, little one. What of you, mon amour? Do you need help?"

"If you want, otherwise I can take care of it with rubbing against the trees and rolling in the dirt" Kevin grins, knowing Daniel can hear him. "Yay!" comes an excited cry and a small dirt cloud rises from the ground.

Eddward groans. "Sit down, you perpetual pains in my ass."

Kevin shakes once and sits in front of Eddward. Once Eddward got going and sunk his claws into the thick platinum fur, Kevin almost purred.

Eddward chuckles. "A wolf that likes to purr? My, you are peculiar."

"It feels really good..." Kevin looked up to see Daniel slide out from under the bushes, his front half on the ground and using his back feet to push himself forward. Kevin laughs loudly hearing Eddward's groan.

"Do you have any idea what I am going to have to go through to get him cleaned?"

"I can always take him to the lake with me when I'm done...?"

Eddward sighs "Yes, very well." Kevin smirks, evilly knowing that the chances of him and Daniel coming back clean are really slim to none. It was finally getting warmer after all!

Eddward stands up a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach "I am going to find something to eat then go lay down and read or sleep" he says wearily.

Kevin watched him walk away before turning a smug look at Daniel. Daniel locked eyes with his brother before squeaking and running off to the lake with a laugh. "Get over here!" Kevin happily growled.

"BIG BROTHER LET ME GO!" Daniel whines splashing about.

Kevin gives in and lets Daniel get up and move about before he is attacked by said redhead. "You little cheater!" Kevin called out going further out in the water to make Daniel swim to get him. Suddenly the forest got deathly silent and Kevin's blood ran cold...

Just before sunrise, Kevin burst through the front door and called out for a healer. "Mom! Nazz! Eddward!"

Eddward scrambles out of bed being woken up and rushes to the front door. "What happened?!" he asks feeling the panic and fear from his lover.

Victoria and Nazz rushed out behind Eddward. "Nazz, please take care of Daniel. Kevin is worse" Victoria commanded gently. At least Kevin was able to place Daniel on the table before collapsing against the wall. Kevin was held out a bloody hand to Eddward as his mother approached. Lucas, Marie, and the fledglings stayed to the side and out of the way. Kevin was literally torn up. He has bites and claws marks littering his entire body as well as bullet holes. His arm was broken and had huge gouges taken and his breathing was painful and labored. Daniel was a bit better but still in rough condition many of the same injuries plagued that small ginger but at least nothing was broken. It looked like they were both used as a chew toys for a pack of wild dogs. "I got him out... I wouldn't let them take him... they were not going to take him from me again..." Kevin muttered to Eddward between gasping breaths.

Eddward pets the ginger's hair "Hush, my love. You can speak after you are healed" he says gently before putting him in a trance to reduce the pain as he was being healed.

Eddward, Victoria, and Nazz worked through the rest of the night and well into the day before they were able to rest. Both of the ginger's had some fresh scars and the cracking sound that was heard from Eddward popping his lover's bones back into place made Lucas himself gag but they were alive, stable, and for the most part healed before everyone went to bed.

Kevin slowly woke up to his mother's and mate's face in front of his. He tried to move but was incredibly stiff and sore still, not to mention the pain in his head. He groaned and laid back down. Eddward sighs and slumps back in relief. "How are you feeling?" he asks tiredly not having a very peaceful sleep.

"I hurt and I'm stiff but I'll live... what about Danny? He okay?" Victoria smiled and brushed his bangs back

"Yeah, he's fine. He woke up a bit ago asking about you so he will be happy to know your awake and okay." Kevin relaxed further into the bed before reaching out for Eddward's hand, squeezing with all the strength he had.

Eddward smile wearily "What happened?"

"We were swimming and playing around... I swam out a ways to let Daniel follow me and I heard the forest get silent" Kevin shuttered. "He just got to me when everything started. It started with the bullets, I couldn't get out of the water fast enough and we both got hit. As soon as I got to shore, they attacked. Everyone was there... both of you, Dad, Nazz, Marie, Kev, Edd, and even Daniel and myself. All lead by Caleb. He tossed Daniel around like a rag doll, held him in his jaws and threw him..." Kevin stopped to breathe. "We fought them off though. Danny used some of the things we taught him... You were right, he is getting better" Kevin chuckled.

Eddward smiles gently even though his stress levels are rising. "I am just happy you both are safe" he says before Victoria pats his back gently. "You look tired, Eddward. Why don't you get some rest?"

'Rest with me?' Kevin pleaded through their link, looking at the Vampire with sad eyes.

Eddward smiles and pets the ginger before moving him to lean against the vampire's chest and continuing to pet him.

Against the warmth of his mate, Kevin quickly fell into a deep sleep. Victoria looked at Eddward worriedly "Are you okay with his weight on you? Do you need to eat?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I suppose I do need to eat... are you alright madam?" Eddward asks suspiciously.

"N-no, I'm fine. Once Edd finds a cure, I'll be better. I just know that when Lucas laid all his weight on me it would be a lot when he was in his prime. Werewolves tend to be denser than other species" Victoria explained quickly.

"I still am IN my prime, woman!" Lucas growled while carrying a bandaged but sleeping Daniel back to his room.

"Yes dear, of course" she said with a smile and an eye roll in Eddward's direction. "And now you know who Kevin gets his stubbornness from. He comes by it honestly."

Eddward snickers "Yes, I see... No, I am fine, I assure you. He isn't that heavy to me however I must feed I find that I have been needing more and more blood as of late. It's rather strange but it is probably the stress or something" he says gently sliding his sleeping mate off of him.

"Yes, or something..." she muttered, covering Kevin up. "I'll try to heal him again soon. Since his capture, it's harder for me to heal him but I will continue as long as someone is injured. That's the healer in me. Go on and get some food, Eddward. Nazz and Marie are keeping watch."

Eddward nods and dashes out of the house so that he could return sooner on the hunt for fresh blood for him and meat for his mate. Kevin slept hard but was plagued by nightmares. Victoria asked Edd if they had anything to help calm him down and he gave Kevin a low sedative.

"He should sleep better now" Edd smiled.

"Thank you" she sighed.

"And this... is for you" he dropped a small vial in her hand. "I know you're getting weaker. Using your healing abilities is making the poison work faster."

"Well, I am not NOT going to heal my children."

"I understand, I wouldn't dream of asking that of any parent. Just please try to take it easy and drink that. I'll be back to check on you later on" he bid her a good night and left Kevin's room. Victoria downed the vial and sat back to watch over Kevin.

Eddward returns after feeding again on two victims dragging a third paralyzed one into the house. "Any changes?" he asked Victoria.

"I was able to heal him some more so he is sleeping a little better. I requested that Edd give him a very low sedative since he was having horrible nightmares and thrashing around. He opened up a few wounds on his stomach and chest but those are healed and he is resting peacefully now" she reported sleepily, before coughing harshly.

Eddward stiffens seeing a bit of blood "No more healing him, let Nazz and the fresh blood I brought him do the rest" he says gently. Victoria groaned as she nodded and left defeated. Edd met her in the hallway and brought her to her room to do an examination on her. Eddward sighs and lifts the ginger into his chest again, petting his hair slowly drifting to sleep.

The next evening, Kevin woke up slowly and breathed his mate's scent in deeply. He nuzzled into his neck gently before giving a few licks and sinking his teeth in. Eddward wakes up with a moan then swats the ginger away. "You are injured, you insatiable beast!" he scolds lightheartedly.

"But I need you to heal me..." Kevin whined with a grin, then a wince.

Eddward chuckles and shakes his head. "That is not why you bit me but yes, you are correct, you do need heal so have at it, my love. I also brought you some meat."

Kevin grinned and bit down onto Eddward's shoulder, drinking greedily. Immediately he felt himself grow stronger and wounds heal. He felt his energy regenerate his blood flow evenly again.

Eddward moans softly and pets the ginger's hair as he feel blood follow out of him before something in him panics. "Kevin…!" he says urgently.

Kevin quickly detaches and looks back, annoyed "What? What's wrong?"

The panicking feeling disappears and he sighs. "You were drawing too much from me" Eddward says gently.

"I don't understand... sometimes it's fine but others it's not?

"No for some reason I just panicked" Eddward says confused himself. "At least you're healed."

Kevin hummed in agreement before nuzzling into Eddward's neck for a moment before trying to sit up. "I'm still hungry... and I wanna see Danny. He's okay, right?"

Eddward nods "Yes, he is fine and I have something for you to eat."

Kevin wobbly got up and found the body in the kitchen. He drank and ate his fill and started to feel even better before he heard a tiny voice from behind him. "Brother?" Daniel asked quietly. Kevin turned around and grinned widely.

"Yeah, kid. It's me" he chuckled before he had Daniel in his arms. "I'm sorry..." Kevin muttered into red hair.

"You saved me!" The small ginger says shaking. Eddward smiles softly watching the two. Kevin lifted him up to save his back, feeling Danny wrap his little arms around his neck, he held on tight. Kev approached Eddward in the hallway. "Danny in there?" He asked with a harness in his hand.

Eddward nods "Yes, but give them a moment."

Daniel leaned back and looked to the side seeing their company "Eddward! Kev!" he cried happily.

"Hey Danny, I got something for you. Something to help you not get grabbed and taken anymore" Kev responded with a grin.

"Really?! Cool!" he pushed out of Kevin's arms and ran over to Kev.

"This harness will give anyone that grabs you a quick, yet painful, jolt" Kev hooks the harness on, noticing the careful gazes of the two alpha males around him. "see? It runs down your spine, protecting it, and it has spires that come off and around to protect your sides. And these bands will protect your arms and legs. You can also transform and the harness and leg bands will adjust to your body."

"Cool! Thanks Kev!" Daniel cheered.

Eddward nods "Why don't you go do your warm ups and exercises? Kev can watch you to see what needs to be adjusted" he says wearily, still entirely exhausted and stressed out from everything.

Daniel gives an affirmative and runs off with Kev trailing behind. Kevin and Eddward watch as Daniel takes his wolf form excitedly, and after Kev makes some adjustments, the dark forest lights up and a pain yelp comes from Kev as Daniel chases him around. He kept sparking up every time Kev went to grab him from different angles. As long as Daniel could tell which direction Kev was coming, he could spark up and deliver a shock.

Kevin looks to his mate "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem stressed out. Keeping it bottled up ain't gonna help, ya know?" Kevin made his way to their bedroom to change and join Kev and Daniel outside. Eddward sighs softly and then braces himself as a wave of dizziness comes over him, followed by nausea.

"Is that you or me?" Kevin called from the bedroom as his parents emerged from their bedroom.

"Me" Eddward says braced on the door way to the kitchen.

Kevin approached him and cupped his cheek, lifting his head. "Are you sure you're okay? Why don't you come outside with me and just rest?"

"Yes, that is for the best after all. You should be resting and eating" Victoria toned out.

"What? Why? If anything I should be training" Eddward says standing up straight after it passed "I actually do feel like I need to eat again."

"Kevin or Lucas can get you something... you really should be taking it easy, Eddward. Come outside and do some light training?"

Eddward grits his teeth. "I am fine. I am not a weakling and I refuse to be treated like one!" he snaps before slamming the door open and flitting off into the night.

"Awesome, thanks Mother..." Kevin rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Kevin! Wait!" Victoria sighed as she was ignored and felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. "What's going to, Tori?" he asked. She looked at him and sighed before explaining everything.


	63. News!

Eddward flits through the trees angrily muttering to himself about stress and irritation.

Kevin debated with himself about going after Eddward but he concluded it would be for the best if he left him alone for right now. He could finally feel Eddward again so he knew that he was alright, just blowing off some steam and hunting, he would come home better. The redhead joined Daniel and Kev outside, helping Danny train and work his new harness and knives and their father joining soon after.

Eddward comes back just as a knife headed for his lover's shoulder blade. He is quick to knock it off course and stare at the youngest of their group. "Daniel," he snaps sharply "You need to pay attention to where you are throwing them. What did I tell you about precision when it comes to knifes?" the vampire scolds the small wolf.

"Precision is everything?"

"That is correct. You almost injured your brother, what do you have to say for yourself?" Eddward says hands on hips.

"He should have dodged?"

"How can he dodge something he didn't know was coming?" Eddward asks irritated. "That's it, get the rocks, we are doing your agility exercises."

"But Eddward-" Daniel pouts as he follows with his head hanging. Kevin and Lucas look at each other before standing at their full height and attacked each other.

Over the next few weeks, they trained and fought off smaller attacks as the days passed. Everyone was getting used to their new weapons and getting ready for the first part of their plan to take Alistar down for good. There was a pensive tension in the air that everyone tried to ignore. They decided to break into small two-man groups so they can hit all the main labs at the same time. Kev and Danny would hit the North lab, Nazz and Marie would hit the East, Lucas and Victoria would hit the South, and Eddward and Kevin would hit the West. The plan was simple: Get in, raid the labs supplies, set the bombs, get out. Easy, at least Kevin hoped so.

Eddward sighs as he straps the TNT to his chest. "Perhaps Kevin should carry the TNT, Eddward?" Victoria suggests looking rather pale.

"Why?" Eddward asks confused.

"Yeah, why? He can get into the lab easier than I can since he is thinner than me" Kevin asked.

"It's just... I don't think it is a good idea..."

"It really is not a good idea, Kevin. You shouldn't carry it either..." Lucas stated simply.

"Oh but we can strap bombs to Danny and Mom's chest and that's okay?" Kevin retorted.

Lucas and Victoria look at each other. "That's different, Kevin..." Victoria says carefully and just as Eddward is about to snap at her, Kev comes in to gather everyone together to leave.

"We'll discuss this more in depth later" he scolds his parents and follows his mate out.

They go over the plan then take off splitting up. 'What in the hell was that about?' Eddward sends through their bond.

'I have no idea... let's just get this done and then we can worry about that later.' Kevin tones out. They get a safe distance from the lab and go over the plan again. "Maybe I should set up the bombs..." he starts, feeling exceedingly protective over Eddward.

Eddward furrows his brow. "Oh, not you too!" he snaps. "Absolutely not, I'm doing it!"

"You would have a better chance at knowing what we need from the lab than I would, Eddward!"

"The plan was you grab shit, I set up bombs" Eddward growls.

"Why are you being difficult recently? Christ, fine! Have it your way, ya baby" Kevin pouts and sets off to find the air vent that he could use to gain access. After he made it in, he waited until the patrol passed and went through another corridor before moving. His ear twitches with the small communications device that connected him to Edd, then he could set the bombs off when he got the all clear from Kevin. Kevin finally found the lab and started stuffing his pack with vials.

Eddward slips around the building to begin planting the bombs and setting the detonator. Everything goes smoothly until he slips out of the crawl space and comes face to face with Alistar. The Raven freezes and grabs two of his longer knives.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Alistar chuckled as he stared at him.

Keeping his cool, Eddward stares coldly at him "You know I'm going to kill you, correct?"

"You're more than welcome to try. I'm surprised that your mate allowed you to undertake this job, considering your condition..."

"Nice try, I'm not falling for whatever mind game you are trying to play with me" Eddward says before lashing out without warning.

Alistar dodges and moves away quickly. "No mind games here, Little Vampire. For a being as old as you are, you have no knowledge of the old magic" Alistar moves with lightning speed and jabs Eddward in the gut, causing him to double over.

Kevin was cinching his pack shut when pain blossomed in his stomach. His blood ran cold and his heart stopped as he frantically tried to reach out to his mate. 'Eddward?!'

Eddward jumps back clutching his stomach and hissing angrily. He throws one of his smaller knifes and it sticks deeply into Alistar's shoulder. The vampire lunges at the mad doctor slashing wildly 'Busy, hurry up and get out of there.'

Kevin, never one to do as he is told, raced out of the lab and quickly honed onto the fighting vampires. The only thing that was running through his mind was 'Get to Eddward, have to protect him, have to get him out...' over and over, like a mantra. Baring his fangs, he lunged at Alistar's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. 'Get out of here now!'

"Let's go! He is injured he won't be able to keep up with us with a bite like that." Eddward says stabbing a knife into Alistar's shoulder and burying it into the ground.

Alistar laid there and laughed loudly, his booming voice following the pair all the way outside, where they met up again. Kevin gave Edd the all clear and they watched as the lab exploded and burned to the ground. Workers scattered and prisoners ran for their lives, while Kevin and Eddward tried to watch to see if Alistar would emerge.

"I didn't see him... he's not dead, is he?" Kevin sighed.

"No, I fear it won't be that easy. I need to feed, I'll meet you back at the house" Eddward says in a dark mood as he clutches his stomach he makes his way to find something to eat.

Kevin watched his mate flit off. His ears twitch as he makes his way home, not understanding why he was so protective of Eddward. He always was a little bit, he was his mate, but this was more. He disregarded it as stress and a general need to protect someone you love as he got home. He was the last one to arrive and Daniel was retelling the story about how he and Kev shocked Caleb unconscious. "It was so cool! I can knock someone out with- Hi Big Brother!" he cried happily.

"Hey Little Brother" Kevin nuzzled him fondly, careful not to touch any of the sensors.

"Where is Eddward?" Danny asks a little worried.

"He's fine, he just went to find something to eat. He'll be back soon" Kevin said reassuringly. "Anyone else get injured?"

"Injured? Who got injured?" Victoria asks rather worriedly.

"Eddward... He took a gut shot but nothing he can't handle" Kevin said confidently.

Lucas stiffens and Victoria visibly pales "What?" she asks before wheeling around to her husband. "You said they would be fine!"

"...Eddward's not gonna be fine...?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"It was Alistar wasn't it? I can't see anyone else getting that close" Marie growls out as she turns on Kev. "We should have never let you into our group! You've been nothing but trouble...!" she cries out as Nazz tries to calm her down while Edd pushes and volatile Kev back.

"Mother! Father! What the hell is going on?!" Kevin commanded over the commotion.

Victoria and Lucas exchange a look and he nudges her "Well you see, Kevin…" she begins before Eddward shows up livid "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?!" He roars causing everyone to fall silent and stare at him in shock.

"Eddward!" Daniel was the first to break the silence, running up to him and jumping in his arms, trembling. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm trying to figure out why my parents think that you are some kind of glass statue" Kevin stated.

"Yes, Daniel I am fine. We will discuss this momentarily..." Eddward says warily letting the grasp he had on his stress and irritation slip and flow over to the ginger. "Marie! Leave the fledgling alone! It is not his fault his father is a monster" he says having heard a little of their argument. "And you, Anderson, better remember who it is beside myself that is teaching you how to be a proper vampire. Bitch or not, you owe her, now break it off you two" he growls.

Marie slowly back down, crossing her arms and turning away from Eddward with a huff as Kev wraps his arms around Edd and breathed in his scent, calming him. Daniel twitched his ears against the side of Eddward's neck and his tail curled as much as it could around his arm as he sniffed and leaned into his chest.

"Now then, I am going to take this harness off and put Daniel to bed. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, acting like children and scaring him after a successful mission. No one was injured but for a few bumps and bruises and we have the means to cure Victoria and Marie" he says before petting the small ginger as he brushes by everyone and putting Daniel to bed.

As soon as Eddward and Daniel were out of earshot and in his room, Kevin again turned to his parents. "You were saying...?"

"Well perhaps its best if we waited to talk to you and Eddward" his mother says hesitantly looking at her husband.

Kevin sighs exasperatedly and waited for Eddward to come back. Soon he heard a quiet "Good night, Eddward" and his mate's deep voice returning the gesture before he reappeared in the hostile living room. "Alright, Eddward is here. Now tell me!" Kevin commanded.

Victoria looks around "It would be best done away from every one" she says getting increasingly nervous. Kevin sighs and heads to their room, since it's the farthest away. Shutting the door after his parents, he walks over to stand next to Eddward. "Alright, now can you tell us?!"

Eddward crosses his arms and leans against the wall next to Kevin and glares at Victoria. He did not like things being hidden from him, especially when they are about himself.

"Oh, I don't quite know how to tell them…" she says shakily to her husband.

"Neither of us know how or why it's happened but it has... Victoria is sure of it" Lucas started. "Y-yes, it has! And we are so happy for you two and we hope both will receive this news well..." she stops and takes a deep breath. "Eddward is with child... children actually. I believe it's twins! Congratulations!"

"Now I do need to check you, Eddward. That blow to your stomach could be an issue..."

Eddward stares at her blankly "I'm sorry what?" he asks as everything goes numb.

Victoria walks over to him and holds her hands out, emanating a white light from them. "You're pregnant with twins... please don't pass out on me right now..." Kevin stands silent and shell shocked "What is she talking about?!" Kevin turned to Eddward with eyes that pleaded with him to explain this. He was praying that it wasn't some sick joke. Eddward goes to answer but all the accumulated stress and now this overwhelmed him as he stares blankly at his lover before collapsing.

Kevin grabs him before he can hit the floor and lifts him into his arms before putting him in bed. "Mom, what? Are you serious?!"

"Yes, Kevin, I am very serious. He needs to take things easy and reduce his stress level greatly" she chided and she moved her hands over Eddward's abdomen. Lifting his shirt, she saw his abs where no longer as defined and he was starting to pooch out a bit. "See? His body is changing. He's going to start growing exponentially since it's twins."

Lucas looks over his wife's shoulder worriedly "Will he be alright Tori?"

"Yes, even though he has a bruise, they were literally unharmed. Just a little jostled. They're fine" she reaches over to brush Kevin's bangs back. "It's okay. I know this is a lot of information to process. You gave up having kids when you got with Eddward and now everything is coming together again for you" she smiled.

Kevin gently put a hand on his mate's stomach "What if he doesn't want them?" he looks up at her solemnly.

"What do you mean if he doesn't want them?! Of course he will." Victoria says knowingly before standing up. "Your father and I will be going so you two can talk this out a bit after he wakes up, won't be too long" she says shooing a protesting Lucas out of the room.

Kevin's sighed as he sat on the bed, in favor of kneeling on the floor. "What are we going to do?" he spoke to an unconscious Eddward.

Eddward comes to early the next evening, feeling well rested and a bit better. He sits up with a groan, his mid-drift stiff from his injury yesterday.

"Take it easy, Eddward..." Kevin tones out.

"What?" Eddward asks in confusion and denial.

"Just relax... you remember last night?"

"Yes, I remember we had a successful mission and then I went and feed. When I came back, you idiots were arguing about something but the rest is rather hazy though..."

"I was not doing anything, thanks."

"Whatever, I'm going out to hunt."

"Eddward! We really should talk about this... you don't remember anything after all of us arguing? You don't remember my mother's important news?"

"News? What news?" Eddward asks in confusion having subconsciously blocked the shocking news.

"That... uhm... You're, uh..." Kevin was a bundle of emotions.

Eddward feels nervousness and fear but over all of them over whelming joy causing him to soften up a bit. "Kevin... mon amour, what is it?"

"We're gonna be parents. You're..." Kevin gestured uncertainly to Eddward's abdomen.

Eddward stiffens "I am what, Kevin?"

"You're pregnant... With twins..."

Eddward looks the ginger in the eyes before giving a little smile. "So help me Kevin if you are joking..."

"Why would I joke about this?! Lift your shirt and see for yourself" Kevin gives a small grin

Eddward lifts his shirt and gasps. "Kevin... you're... we're going to be fathers!" he says excitedly as his eyes the small pooch.

Kevin relaxes completely and kneels in front of Eddward, gently started kissing and nuzzling the small bulge. "I'm surprised we didn't notice this before. On top of how much you've been eating... I'm glad you're taking it so well."

Eddward smiles and runs his and through his lover's hair. "Well of course, it was the one thing I thought I could never give you."

"You know this changes things..."

Eddward freezes "What does it change Kevin?"

"I can't have you going off into battle... what if you got hit again?"

"Kevin, I am a warrior. You cannot tell me not to train and not fight" Eddward says trying to keep his calm.

"As your fellow warrior, I would never try to do that to you. As your mate, I have to protect you. You've already got hit once, Eddward, and we got lucky. We might not get so lucky next time!" Kevin stands, ready to face his surly mate.

"So I won't get hit again" Eddward says calmly.

"Did you mean to get hit this time?! You don't know when you're going to get hit Eddward! Sometimes it just happens! What's going to happen if you get hit again and we lose one or both of them?"

Eddward's face contorts with sorrow just at the mention of it and his hand goes to his abdomen.

"You've come back from battles pretty beat up just like I have. But there is a big difference now... now, I'm not saying you have to stay inside and you can never go out but there are somethings that can be changed so you have less of a chance to get hurt." Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward's waist "Let me protect you."

Eddward sighs softly and looks up at Kevin. "Only during battle, I still wish to maintain some semblance of freedom."

"You'll always have freedom. I'm just trying to keep our kids alive. We should tell everyone else, right?"

Eddward thinks for a moment "I do not know, perhaps we should..." the vampire stops in mid-sentence. "Oh god…" he whispers in horror.

"What?!"

"Alistar knew."

"What? How did he know?!"

"I don't know but he was spouting something about how he was surprised you let me out in my condition."

"How the hell did he find out?"

"I don't know! He was saying something about the 'old magic'."

"Let's just put that on the back burner for now... ain't no point worrying about it right this second. Let's just move on and tell everyone our good news" Kevin got happy again and pulled Eddward gently down the hall.

Eddward follows him hesitantly "Kevin are you sure?"

"Yes, if I know my mother she is dying to tell everyone about her going to be a grandma and I'm going to take immense pleasure in calling her that too" Kevin smirked.

Eddward relaxes and smiles "Alright, if you believe this to be the best course of action."

Victoria looks up when she hears people approaching her from behind. Looking back, a smile breaks across her face as her son and his mate. She quietly asked Eddward if he is okay or if he has any pain.

"No, I am perfectly fine" he assures her gently as he grips the ginger's hand.

"What's going on?" Marie asks.

"We have some good news" Kevin beamed.

"What could be better news than we got all that stuff and blew the lab up?" Marie asks.

"We are adding two people to our pack" Kevin retorted, looking down as Daniel hugged his waist. "Who are they? Will they play with me?" Daniel asked excitedly.

Eddward smirks and shares a look with Kevin. "Yes, I suspect they will" he chuckles.

"Alright why are you two being cryptic?" Nazz asks.

"Because I don't really know how to say this..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Eddward and I are going to be parents" he said quickly.

"What are talking about?" Marie asks skeptically.

"In an unexpected turn of events, Eddward is carrying our twins" Kevin said plainly.

Marie begins cackling "The high and mighty Eddward is pregnant!"

"And he's still be better looking than you" Kevin snapped.

Eddward squeezes his hand. "Kevin, calm yourself" he says gently. Kevin relaxed but not before leveling a glare at Marie and growling.

"Yes Marie I am pregnant." Eddward confirms for her.

"Whoa wait, for real?!" she asks not having taken it seriously at first but watch Eddward nod and touch his belly.

"Whoa..." Nazz gasped in awe and giddiness as she helped Victoria dot over Eddward. Edd grinned widely "This is exciting! Congratulations!"

"I am going to hunt" he claims quietly, trying not to get irritated at all the doting.

"Eddward..." Victoria called out to get his attention. Bringing him down to her level, she gets serious. "Nazz needs to know to tend to you if I am... unavailable. So I need to show her things. Later on, yes?"

Eddward nods. "Yes, very well" he agrees before kissing his mate and flitting off.


	64. Missing

After Eddward was gone, Kevin turned to the rest of the pack. "While it's great and all, it creates a problem. It's no secret that Eddward and myself are the strongest warriors here but now, he cannot be on the front lines. If I had my way at all, I wouldn't have him be anywhere near battle but he isn't going to do that. So this changes our plans a bit."

Marie nods "He should stay back with little Edd and hold down the fort, as it were."

"I agree full heartedly but being the warrior he is, he can't do that. He wants to be the one to kill Alistar, which I understand, and I'm going to make sure he is there to deliver the killing blow. However, that means that the two main powerhouses are tied together. We need to create another plan of attack."

Kev sighs "I-I have a possible solution but you aren't going to like it..."Kevin just glares at him and scoffs lightly before he allowed him to continue. As soon he was done explaining, he ducks behind his lover as Kevin growls and spits obscenities at him.

"I am NOT agreeing to that! No!" Kevin growled out and started pacing. Daniel clung to Lucas, who comforted the small boy as Victoria quelled her oldest son's pacing and cursing.

"You need to calm down, Kevin..." she started.

"No! He is trying to get my mate and children killed!" Kevin snapped.

"Speaking of your mate and children, Eddward has been gone a long time" Marie points out

Kevin immediately reaches out to him. 'Eddward, where are you?'

~Earlier~ Eddward flits through the trees on the search for his second human to drain when he gets blindsided and knocked out of the trees. A malevolent, yet familiar cackle, can be heard.

"Oh, Eddward, I can't tell you how thankful I am for being as predictable as you are!" Alistar chuckles as he stabs a syringe into the vampire's neck. "Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby. I need it alive for my plans to be completed" he says as Eddward blacks out.

~Currently~ There was a very large and angry white wolf pacing back and forth in the living room. "He isn't responding to me... why isn't he responding to me?! I can't even feel him!"

Daniel was sitting in front of the large window, looking out and waiting to see Eddward any minute. He knew... he just knew... that nothing would hurt him and he would be coming through the trees any moment. His tail swung sadly and his ear flicked back and forth before Kev patted his head and held his harness up. "Ready?" he asked.

Daniel sighed "Yeah..." he said as Kev snapped the harness on and pulled it tight.

"It's going to be okay... we'll get him back, safe and sound."

"What if the Evil Man has him?" Daniel asked quietly. That sent Kevin into another round of furious curses and ferocious pacing.

Eddward wakes up in a very small, dimly lit room. He sits up, groaning and reaches out for his mate but finds himself unable to push through the fog.

"Don't bother trying to contact your mate, you won't be able to" Alistar says behind the only door in or out of the room.

Eddward groans. "What do you want?" he asks as a blood pack is tossed in. The Raven looks at it then pushes it away. Alistar rolls his eyes but snickers "Your choice… starve and kill your child or eat and risk me having put something in the blood." He starts walking away "You'll have to eat some time." Eddward sighs, already feeling the hunger come on. It must have already been a day since he ate.

Kevin reached out for Eddward for the seemingly thousandth time and growling when he was not responded to. They split into three groups, each with the ability to heal Eddward should they come across him. Kevin took Marie and Nazz, Victoria and Lucas stayed together, and Kev and Edd took Daniel. They thought their best bet was to track him at his favorite hunting spots and see if they can gather any clues. Kevin was getting desperate and irritated, snapping at people and not wanting to be touched. He almost took poor Edd's hand off when he was putting the communication device in his ear. Deep down he felt bad and he would apologize later, once his mate and children were safe.

Eddward paces around his cell looking for anyway out. "If you try anything, I promise I'll experiment on you until the abomination in you dies. Now sit down and eat!" Alistar snaps from the other side of the door.

"Fuck you, I'm not eating" Eddward says, he was beginning to get weak from hunger as he pushes at the fog in his mind desperately.

"If you don't eat, I'm going to start an IV drip directly into your system. Now Eat!"

"You come in here, I'll rip your throats out and feed off your tainted blood" Eddward hisses.

"Oh, will you now? I would love to test that..."

"Come in here and find out" Eddward growls but he manages to break through the fog finally.

Alistar laughs quietly before extracting a syringe and whistling. Out of the shadows, Eddward and Kevin's duplicate walked forward. Alistar handed the needle to the redhead "Make it painful, just don't kill him" before walking out, slamming the door.

'Kevin!' Eddward screams through their bond panicking as he tries to fight off the duplicates.

'Eddward?! Where are you?' Kevin speeds up as he connected with him, following the link. Pushing his legs to carry him faster, he vaguely recalls hearing Marie and Nazz calling out to him to slow down. He couldn't slow down; his mate was in trouble and he had to get to him NOW!

'I don't kn-' Eddward tries to say before he takes a blow to a head and the image of a needle being stabbed into his neck by the duplicate Kevin, along with an explosion of pain is sent through their bond before it goes black. "Get the fuck off of me!" Eddward screams as he struggles.

Kevin immediately gets dizzy and stumbles but recovers and comes to a stop, trying to gather his bearings. As Marie and Nazz catch up, they bombard him with questions.

"What happened, Kevin?!"

"Did Eddward contact you?"

"Where you able to get a location?"

"Is he okay?"

"Are the babies okay?"

Kevin growled loudly to get them to shut up for a second. "Yes, he did contact me for a few seconds, I didn't get an exact location but I did get a very vague location. I don't know about the condition of any of them... the connection was cut before I could ask. We need to get everyone together and figure things out. Alistar is going to die and I'm going to take great pleasure in it."

Marie groans. "DAMN IT!" she yells. "This is fucking bull shit!" the bluenette growls toppling a tree. "Let's go!"

Kevin took Marie down to her back and held her down with a large paw on her chest, pressing down. "You think I want to wait here?! No! I want to go and rip every building apart until I find them! Unfortunately, we are dealing with Alistar! Have you forgotten what he is capable of?! Let alone the fact that YOU are still under his control at any given time! So you're going to sit here and chill out and help me get them back once everyone gets here!" Kevin pushes off her chest, contacting his mother and Edd, commanding them to meet up and quickly.

Alistar comes back in just as the duplicates are shutting the cell door. "Did you get him?"

"Yes, sir. Right in the neck... just as ordered" the Raven duplicate reported.

"Good, you both may leave" as Alistar waved them off. Looking back in the cell, he laughed "Where's your attitude now, huh? You poor, pathetic, loathsome creature. Is your mate on his way? Maybe your whole pack? I'm going to enjoy killing each of them, making you watch. It's sad you'll never be able to hold your children, however."

"Have you found them?" Victoria asks when they come together.

"Is Eddward alright?!" Daniel asks.

"Everyone calm down, the only thing I know for sure is that he is alive. I know a general area where he is being held but that's all" Kevin sighed. "We need to find where he is being held and then break him out. I'm not leaving without him, end of story, it's not happening. Let's move North and spread out... let's find this fuck and get Eddward back" they all nod and dart off.

~Meanwhile~  
"LET ME GO!" Eddward yells weakly as he pounds on the door of the small room.

"Do you think that I will change my mind all of a sudden? You brought this all on yourself." Alistar slid another bag of tainted blood under the door. "Eat, Eddward."

Eddward groans and pushes the bag away. "No… I brought nothing upon myself, you sick fuck!"

"Have it your way..." the intercom cuts off and Eddward is left in silence.

Awhile later, the door is slammed open and Kevin and Marie fly in. "Eddward! Hey! Stay with me..." and he starts pulling at the chains.

"Kevin!" Eddward says weakly through the fog. "Please, blood… I need fresh blood the babies…" he says urgently.

"We got to get out of here first and I'll let you have all the blood you want, okay?"

Kevin lifts him in his arms, carrying him from the room with Marie following. Kevin held a tight grip on him, bruising almost. Marie grinned as they walked through the corridor... the empty corridor...

"Don't worry, Eddward. You're in good hands now" she said with a hint of malice before Kevin carried him into a room with an operating table and restraints.

Eddward freezes. "Get off of me!" he growls, beginning to struggle and use his claws. He manages to free himself of the duplicate only to take a hit to the head from Marie, making him drop to his hands and knees he tries to get up.

A collar is snapped around his neck and a shock is set off, traveling over his body. Kevin and Marie lift him off the ground and slam him on the table, securing his arms and legs. Kevin's duplicate leaned down and spoke quietly "Do I smell like him? Do I feel like him? Do I sound like him? Do I confuse your senses? It's alright Eddward, I'm coming for you!... does that sound familiar?"

Eddward growls and bites the imposter's cheek, taking a small hunk off and spits it out. "You don't taste like him" he hisses as the duplicate screams in pain.

As the pain subsided, Kevin wiped some of the blood flowing from the wound off before smirking and slapping Eddward across the face. "You have a smart mouth... surprised he doesn't stuff your mouth more often." Marie helped Kevin move to the door before closing it behind him. Another intercoms buzzed to life "That's wasn't very nice, Eddward."

Eddward spits out some blood. "Fuck you" he hisses pulling at the restraints.

"You'll never break them. You'll never see anyone ever again. Your death will be heard and sung about for ages to come. I'll get all the different test subjects and I need you'll be out of my hair."

Eddward growls. "My mate will come for me, you'll see! You'll never touch my children!" he says bashing against the fog in his mind.

"Thanks for telling me about that, by the way... The more the merrier! It always helped Daniel is he had someone with him when we experimented on him. His screams and pleads were just like his mother's... simply invigorating" a dark cackle was heard before the intercom clicked off.

Eddward let's a single tear slip down his face as he continues to bash against the barrier to warn Kevin and the others to stay away.

Kev was sweeping through the forest. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed Eddward a large debt, more than anything that could ever be repaid. On top of all that, he made a promise to a small little redhead that he would help bring Eddward back safe again. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. The forest looked horribly familiar and his blood ran ice cold. 'He can't be here... No... Not here... Anyplace but here...' Peeking through the trees, he eyed a large building and he trembled. This is not good...

Eddward screams in pain as yet another needle is slowly and painfully inserted into his body by Alistar. "Fuck! I'm going to kill you!" he growls pulling at the restraints.

"Now, now... I don't like when you make me promises and then you break them. That's not nice, Eddward" Alistar sneered. "I always keep my promises to you, after all..." Leaning down and whispering in Eddward's ear "I promised I would make you watch right? Watch as I destroy your little family. Well, I've caught the first batch..." as a few guards push Lucas and Victoria down the hall. Their hands were tied together behind them and they were being led down with ropes around their neck attached to long poles.

Eddward hears their voices and stiffens. "Let them go, they haven't done anything to you. This is between you and I" he says pulling at the restraints again.

Alistar just grins evilly as he leaves and slams the door, following his newest test subjects to their cages.

"I saw them get taken into there" Kev reported to Kevin sadly.

"What is this building?" Kevin asked gruffly.

"It's used to punish escapers and people who refuse to break. This is where people, if they come back, are changed. It's bad..."

"Great, first my mate and now my parents. Alistar is really starting to piss me off."

"What's the plan? Get them out, recover, and then take him down?" Kev asks as everyone looks to Kevin for guidance.

"First and foremost, we should be to get them out but I'm going to do everything in my power to take Alistar down. I think that should be on all of our agendas... Free any and all prisoners but if you can kill Alistar, do it." Kevin sighed deeply to calm himself. He had a constant hammering on his link with Eddward but he hadn't heard anything since. "We should take their power grid out first, right? Daniel, go with Edd and fry the power supply with your harness. Don't play around, don't go easy. You understand me? We gotta get everyone out."

"Got it, Big Brother!"

"Everyone else, wait until the power goes down and attack. Stealth and speed is your friend. Keep communication to a need basis only, got it?" Everyone agreed and moved around the building getting in position and eyeing guards. Daniel and Edd quickly made their way to the electric grid. A loud pop and a bright light shone in the dark before everything went black and Hell broke loose.


	65. The Fall

Eddward smirks as the lights go out he begins cackling. "You very well could die tonight, Alistar."

"I'm not scared of the dark, Eddward..." Alistar said plainly bored.

Kevin smirked as everything went dark and he started to hear screams of guards as they fell to the ground. Quickly standing, he loudly bayed at the Moon before running towards the compound. Marie and Nazz were already inside and working their way around. Kev stayed back and readied his gun, shooting everything that moved against them. Edd made sure the power would never turn back on while Daniel made his way inside and snuck around.

Alistar stares at a screen nearby and growls in frustration as he watches one after the other of his creations drop like flies. "What's wrong, doctor? Things not going quite how you wanted them to?" Eddward cackles through the pain.

Alistar growls in frustration and grabs a gun, cocking it and rushing over to Eddward. Pointing the gun at his abdomen, he growls "I'd shut my mouth if I were you. Your children will survive longer."

Eddward grits his teeth but keeps his mouth shut for his children's sake.

"I think I know where he is" Kev says coming across a large locked door.

"Certainly looks promising..." Kevin growled. "Can you open the door?" he asked, eyeing the lock and digital pad. Kev nods and whips out a screwdriver to pop off the face plate. He crosses some wires as Eddward screams in pain as Alistar stabs another needle into him.

"Eddward! Kev, open the door!" Kevin starts to push against the door, putting all of his weight against the metal. A large spark snapped out and Kev fell back, holding his wrist and hand. "Fuck! I need power to open it..."

Daniel rounds the corner having heard the scream. "I heard him!" he says panting trying to catch his breath. "Nazz and Marie freed momma and daddy..." he informs Kevin as Kev hurriedly pulls the wires out further.

"Danny! Shock these wires a bit!" Kev called out. Daniel chuckled as an arch of electricity comes off his back and shocks, not only the wires but Kev too. The door opens and Kevin pushes his way in only to see an empty room and intercom cackling.

Eddward screams again in agony as a shock goes through him. "What's wrong? Things not going quite your way?" Alistar cackles.

"Eddward?" Daniel cries out in the empty room.

"Where is he? I heard him from this room!" Kevin paces frantically.

"We have to keep looking..." Victoria rasps out, coughing and breathing heavily.

Eddward hears them but can't see anyone. "Have you lost someone?" Alistar's voice comes over the intercom.

Kevin pushed hard against his bond to get Eddward to reach out to him again. Just to give him some direction, some clue. A cry rings out as Nazz falls to the floor and blood begins to pool around her. Kevin growls and attacks, ripping through some guards before looking down the hall and freezing. There he saw himself, smiling evilly. Everyone was there... even Daniel's double popped his head out. The only difference he saw made his heart ache... they had an Eddward. As everyone prepared for battle, everyone's final thought was 'This is gonna suck…'

Eddward pounds through the barrier managing to make contact just as the two clans clash.

Kevin could have cried when he finally felt Eddward reach out to him. Gathering all the energy he had, he fought through, getting a few good hits and gaining the upper hand. 'Eddward! Where are you?!'

'I don't know...' he replies weakly through their bond ss a shooting pain explodes up his legs.

'I'm comin', baby... I'm comin' for you... We're all here for you...' Kevin chanted over and over.

"Hit the deck!" Daniel yelled and lit up the room, shocking the doubles and making them drop temporarily. "Move your ass, Kevin! Let's find Eddward!" Lucas pushes him up and runs with him as Kevin follows the small connection.

'I can't hold it Kevin. I'm too weak...' Eddward says as the connection starts slipping and the vampire begins to black out from the pain. Just then there is a sharp pain in his abdomen making him gasp and let out a sob in fear.

'Hold on, Eddward... I'm close... Concentrate on me and getting out... I'm coming!' Kevin continued to try to keep the connection. "He's here!" Kevin and Lucas proceed to beat the door down.

Eddward feels another contraction as his lover bursts through the door. "Not another step!" Alistar growls pointing a gun at Eddward's abdomen.

Kevin stands at his full height and squares off with Alistar "This is how you fight?! You attack my pregnant mate and then threaten unborn children? Could you be any less of a man?!"

Alistar grits his teeth. "I do not have to degrade myself with answering you. I fight to win and I have."

"You've won nothing! You've lost your dignity, your soul, your son, everything! You are nothing but a coward!"

Alistar growls "Perhaps but I'm not the only one going down..." he says squeezing the trigger.

A shot rings out from behind Kevin, scaring him and making his ear ring. Alistar froze and feel to his knees, collapsing on the ground motionless. Kev is standing behind Kevin, shaking and dropping the gun. "Quickly, before he regenerates. We need to rip him apart and set him on fire" he says rushing forward. Eddward lays there motionless passed out from the pain and shock.

Victoria, Nazz, and Marie rush in. Victoria immediately goes to Eddward's side and starts healing him while the others take care of Alistar's body. "Mom, is he going to be alright? What about the babies?"

"Give me a second, Kevin. Everything will be fine in a minute" she soothes her son. Eddward's body jerks as he wakes up and begins struggling with the restraints. "No! It's another trick!" he says panicking.

"Eddward, Eddward!" Kevin grabs his face, forcing him to look Kevin in the eyes. "Look at me, feel our bond, you know it's me! I'm here for you just like I said. Alistar is gone. The doubles are gone, it's just you, me, and my Mother healing you."

Eddward shakes his head unable to feel through his bond with the tainted blood still flowing through him. "No, it's another duplicate" he says out of his mind with paranoia, he moves to bite Kevin but Marie yanks him back.

"Listen, Red, he is close to feral right now. You can't just do that, he needs untainted blood and time to calm down" she says gently.

"Kevin, I can't get close to him and I can't do anymore healing. I can't check on the babies without actually touching him." Kevin sighed and told his mother and Marie to leave them alone. Once the door was shut, he untied his mate. "You want me to show you that I am who I say I am? Look at my mating mark!" Kevin ripped the left side of his shirt off, exposing the dark marks. "This is from you! Just like the one on you is from me! Wake up and take the blood you need from me!"

Eddward growls and paces in a circle around the ginger, eyes glowing bright red. "This is another trick."

"Come on, then... Kill me and all four of us can be together."

Eddward growls savagely and lunges at Kevin, tackling him to the ground and sinking his teeth into the ginger's neck. As soon as the blood hits Eddward's tongue, he relaxes and pulls back with tears streaming down his face. He leans down and licks the his mate's neck wound to close it, using all the restraint he has accumulated over the years before he looks into his eyes "Kevin..."

"Yeah, it's me... I told ya I was comin'. Sorry it took me so long" Kevin gave a small grin. "You're weak, you need more blood."

Eddward nods "I know but not from you... as it is, I almost drained you and if not for my years of training, I would have" he says sadly before clutching his abdomen. "Kevin, the babies..." he says beginning to sob.

"Mom's ready to heal but we had to be able touch you first" Kevin explains before calling out to his mother. Victoria comes in, the distant sound of fighting being heard until the door shuts. "Glad to see your back, Eddward. Sit on the table please."

Eddward weakly tries to move to the table but Kevin swiftly catches him and places him gently on the table, his hands never leaving him. Victoria quickly got to work. After a bit, she looks to Eddward. "You need to eat. You will have a better chance at all three of you pulling out of this alive. Now."

Eddward sighs. "What can I eat? I'm fairly sure all the blood is tainted."

"Don't be ridiculous... we are dealing with your children's lives. Let's not play dumb now, hmm? You have your mate, use him while I concentrate on numbing out all the poison. Nazz! Daniel!"

Eddward sighs softly. "You must stop me if I take too much, promise me" he says quietly as Nazz and Daniel rush in.

"I promise, just please do it..." Kevin pleaded, bringing Eddward to his neck. Nazz and Daniel follow Victoria's instruction. Daniel is going to replenish Eddward's Energy and strength while Nazz healed his wounds and Victoria worked on healing the small lives inside Eddward. Eddward hesitantly latches onto the ginger and begins feeding, fighting with himself but Kevin brings him closer to him, silently pleading for him to take more. Eventually, Eddward relaxes and begins drinking large gulps of blood.

'Eddward...' Kevin connects through their bond, gently pushing him away. '... I'm getting dizzy.'

Eddward unlatches himself instantly and licks the wound closed. "Je suis désolé mon amour." (I'm sorry, my love)

"Il fait beau, je ne me dérange pas" (It's fine, babe, I don't mind) Kevin leans in for a kiss before his mother's coughing broke through his thoughts. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kevin."

Eddward looks at her worriedly. 'She shouldn't be healing in her condition...' he says finally able to make a very weak connection to his mate.

Victoria stopped and grabbed Nazz "Perfect time for you to learn some new things." She adjusted her hands and told her how to feel for the small little heartbeats. "I-I can hear them! Very strong heartbeats right alongside Eddward's..."

"But it's too slow, babies heartbeats should be quicker than their parents, at least for now. Concentrate on their tiny souls and treat them like you would a normal person."

Eddward's heart drops into his stomach. "Kevin…" he says beginning to panic.

"It's okay, let them work" Kevin soothed.

"Daniel, that's enough. Come over here, we may need you to boost their heartbeats" Victoria called out, bringing Danny closer. "Don't worry Eddward!" Daniel tries to reassure him. Eddward tries to calm down but his heart is pounding out of his chest.

"Eddward, dear, you need to calm down. Your heart rate affects the children's and they both need you to remain calm. Your children will be fine if you calm your heart" Victoria explained calmly. Nazz worked quickly, nullifying the poison in Eddward's blood. As the minutes ticked by, the fighting died down and soon everyone was present in the abandoned compound, silently watching but hopeful that everything will be alright. Kevin held Eddward close as they worked, whispering sweet things to him and telling him he loved him. Eddward's heart rate slowly returned to normal as he buried his face into the ginger's strong chest. "I'm so sorry Kevin."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. What are you sorry for?"

"I got captured and we may lose the children because of it."

"We aren't going to lose either one of them. We're going to stabilize them and then we are going home to wait out the rest of your pregnancy in bed so I can take care of you. When you get to hold our babies in your arms, this will all be worth it."

Eddward smiles as yet another tear slips down his cheek. "When did you become optimistic one?"

"When you turn into the biggest pessimist in the room" Kevin grinned.

"Alright, now that the blood is almost clean, his body will take care of the rest. Daniel, come over here and put your hands on his stomach, right here..." Victoria placed Daniel's hands where they needed to be. "Just like I told Nazz, feel out their little heartbeats and heal them." Daniel started to heal as Victoria looked at Eddward "Sleep is best for you and your children. It's the best thing to finish healing and will give us the best chance at having two babies in five months."

Eddward nods and leans against his lover before drifting off into a very light sleep.

"I'm going to go get some humans for him to feed off of, I'll meet you back at the house or are we going to use this as base now?" Marie asks.

"He will feel more comfortable at the house. We will go back. The fledglings can stay and grab anything that we can use. Might use this as a base for other things."

"Now that all the prisoners are gone, we can convert this to a barracks of sorts. Edd and myself can live here, anyone else is welcome too, of course."

Marie nods and darts off. "The bodies are being taken care of. Lucas is making sure that's the end of it. I think Kev and I will go to the house and get all the research stuff to bring it here. With all this equipment, things will go much faster with the antidotes" the small Edd says optimistically.

Victoria opens her mouth to respond when more hacking coughs wrack her small frame. "You should stay here, ma'am. It will be easier to work on a cure for you" Edd suggested.

"I have to stay with Eddward..."

"He will be fine, Mother. You can always visit us and we can come here. For now, Eddward needs as much rest as possible and will be in bed for the next few days. You need to be here to help Edd find a cure for you" Kevin picked Eddward up and held him close as he slept.

"I'll go with you, Kevin... wait up!" Nazz trotted off after them. Kevin looked back "You staying Danny?"

Daniel just smiled "I'm gonna stay with Momma and Daddy tonight but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Kevin smirked "Of course." With that, they left and returned home.


	66. Bed Rest

Upon returning home, Kevin laid Edward down in bed and covered him up. He stayed for a while but eventually moved into the kitchen to eat something. Marie came home and met up with Kevin. "Where is Eddward? Did you already put him to bed?" she asks quietly.

Eddward wakes up in a dark room and immediately going into offense, not even realizing he can feel his mate through their bond.

"Yeah, he is still fast asleep, I think..." Kevin answers back quietly.

Eddward slowly stands moves about the dark room in a haze of confusion.

Kevin hears a soft shuffling inside the room and slowly enters. "Eddward...?"

'Kevin?' Eddward asks through their bond.

'Yeah, it's me... It's okay, you're safe... You're home' Kevin eased into the room and reached out to Eddward with one hand. "Marie has some food for you, you hungry? You should keep eating every few hours, your body needs lots of nutrients right now."

Eddward relaxes and moves into the wolf's gentle touch. "Yes, I actually am famished. What of the children? Are they alright?" he asks.

"Yes, they are fine and Nazz is here to keep an eye on you and them while my Mother is with the fledglings working on a cure. You fell asleep about half way through their treatment... I carried you back and you didn't hardly move" he said pulling Eddward out to the kitchen where Marie had a body ready.

"Eat up, Eddward. When you're done I wanna take another look at you guys, ok?" Nazz offered from her spot against Marie's side.

"Yes, that's fine" Eddward says before latching on to the body's neck and sucks it dry but moving on to another one. He starting hissing when Marie went to pat his back. "Whoa Eddward, I'm not gonna take it away from you but you need to slow down" she says gently.

"Yeah, please don't choke out when they worked so hard to make sure you stay with me" Kevin chuckles. Eddward softens up and begins drinking slower. "There ya go, Eddward" Marie says patting his back.

After Eddward was done, Kevin lead him back to the bedroom and sat on the bed with him. Nazz followed and knelt down in front of Eddward, resting her hands on his expanding stomach. A soft light emanates from her hands as she concentrates on the small heartbeats. She smiles "I don't believe we are totally out of the woods yet but I can see a light at the end of the tunnel... I think if you stay in bed and get as much rest as possible, you'll be back at 100% in no time."

Eddward sighs in relief. "Yes, very well then. Mon amour, may I at least have a book?" he asks defeatedly already feeling useless.

Kevin just smiles tolerantly and goes into the living room, finding the book he was reading and bringing it back to him. "It will be okay. Do you want me to stay in here with you or do you want to be read alone?"

"It doesn't matter" Eddward sighs beginning to read.

Kevin sighs tolerantly and kisses the side of his head. "I'm going to eat some more and then I'll be back in" he says, leaving to eat some of their stored meat. Eddward sits there being annoyed with himself as he reads and does nothing.

Kevin comes back after his shower with just some sleeping pants riding low on his hips. "You need anything before I get into bed?"

Eddward growls, eyeing him up and down in appreciation, his mind instantly going to the last time they had sex a few weeks ago. "No..."

"Good, cuz I'm exhausted" Kevin lies down on his back and stretches his arms above his head.

Eddward sighs "Good day then, mon amour" he says returning to his book.

"Aren't you tired? Lie down with me..."

Eddward shrugs "I've slept nearly all night." Kevin curls up next to him and quickly going to sleep, finally being able to sleep easily and not having to worry about if someone was going to kill him or someone he cared about in his sleep. Eventually, Eddward was able to lie back and get some sleep but dreams continued to plague him most of the night.

The Moon rising in the dark sky woke Kevin from his sleep. He looked over to his mate, curled next to him, wrapped in most of the blankets. Grinning, Kevin was able to get up but Eddward stayed asleep, pulling the blankets all the rest of the way to his side making a cocoon.

Kevin slinks around to Eddward's side, resting a hand on his stomach, and kissing his forehead. "You okay?"

Irritation flashes through their bond momentarily then calmness as if nothing happened. "Yes, I am fine" Eddward says sleepily.

"I can sense you're mad. What's going on? You should be happy, everything is fine now..."

"Fine for who, Kevin? I got blindsided and captured, put our children's life at risk, and now I can't do anything to atone for my own stupidity because I am on bed rest and cannot so much as get a book or hunt for myself."

"You probably won't be on bedrest the whole time, you've been through a lot and rest is the best for you right now. I'm pretty sure my Mother will be showing up tonight so we can ask her when you can go hunting again. The woods are safer now."

"Will you let me out of the house by myself?" Eddward asks looking at the ginger and feeling the overwhelming protectiveness rise up through their bond and knowing the answer. "No, I thought not" he scoffs turning away.

"Can you blame me?!" Kevin knelt on his knees on the floor. "I like how you're mad at me for trying to help you keep our children alive. Fine, go out and do what you want but if anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you. Just so ya know..." Kevin stands, grabs his jeans, and left the room to greet his parents and brother.

Eddward scoffs and turns away from the door, falling back to sleep. Victoria greets her son looking a bit better. "Hello Love, how are you tonight?"

"Fine, just want to go hunting" Kevin said shortly.

Victoria eyed her son. "What happened?" she asks with hands on hips.

"He's being crabby and unreasonable. He wants to go out and hunt alone! I told him that it would only be for a few days while he heals! But nooooo, he has to be bitchy to me about it. I'm trying to keep our children alive!"

Victoria sighs "Go apologize to him."

"Why?! He's the one being an unreasonable asshole!"

"He's pregnant and hormonal, Kevin" Victoria says calmly.

"Yeah, and? Doesn't mean he has to be an asshole."

 **"** **He isn't in control of his emotions."**

"He's acting like Danny when he doesn't get his way... I expect it from him, not Eddward!"

"Now dear, you must think. He is a male and likely feels helpless and vulnerable for the first time in his life. How would you feel if someone told you would couldn't leave the house without an escort?"

"Like when Nat showed up and kicked my ass right when I met Eddward... that's how. I managed just fine..."

"Did you or were you a little hostile?" she asks.

"No, I wasn't!" he crosses his arms and looks out the window.

"Kevin…" Victoria levels a gaze at him.

"What, Mother?!"

"Do not raise your tone with me!" she growls.

"I didn't! I was answering you!" Kevin snapped.

"Lucas! Get your son" she says brushing past him and into the room with Eddward.

Lucas watched his wife leave before leveling a look to his son and sighing. "Pregnant people suck... they get emotional and worked up for no reason. Keep your head down and shut up and you might survive until your babies are born."

"Thanks, Dad... helpful..." Kevin laughed.

Victoria emerges from the room after checking on the twins and Eddward. "He needs to feed soon" she says gently.

"He won't go unless he goes by himself! I'm not letting that happen!"

"I've talked to him, he understands that it's not wise to do so now so he is letting you and Marie hunt for him in the meantime but once he is off bed rest I can't help you" she shrugs.

"Once he isn't pregnant is when he can hunt alone... he can just deal with it. We've hunted together before, we can do it again" Kevin snapped before turning and leaving the house to hunt for his mate. Daniel watched him leave before turning to his mother. "Momma, can I go see Eddward?"

"Of course, darling but just be careful with his stomach" She reminds him before sitting down to rest with Lucas by the freshly burning fire. Daniel jumps down and trots into Eddward and Kevin's room. Pushing the door open with his muzzle, he peeks in. "Eddward?"

"Mon petit" Eddward says fondly. "Come in."

Daniel quietly comes in and sniffs around under the bed until he produces his old and tattered Froggy and hops up on the bed. He lies down next to Eddward tiredly. "Are you gonna replace me?"

"Oh, Daniel…" Eddward says petting him gently. "I would never replace you. What made you ask such a silly question?"

"Cuz that's what happens when new babies come around. Momma said that you and Kevin won't have a lot of time for me anymore..."

Eddward continues to pet him gently. "Not at first, no" he admits "but after they get old enough that they don't need constant attention, I'll start training you again. I'll need their uncle's help taking care of them, as well" he says with an encouraging smile.

"Is your belly gonna get really big? I know some of the women at the compound got big..."

Eddward chuckles "I don't know, it is a possibility" he says.

"You promise you won't forget or replace me?" Daniel pleaded with his big green eyes and curled up next to Eddward's hip in a ball.

"I promise, mon petit" Eddward says ruffling his hair.

Daniel leaned into Eddward's scratches and watches for Kevin to return. "Eddward, why was Kevin mad when he left?"

"Because he was being unreasonable" Eddward says absentmindedly.

"Daddy said pregnant people suck... I don't think you suck, Eddward!" Daniel grins up at him with a few happy thumps of his tail

Eddward smiles outwardly. "Thank you, Daniel" he says petting him as he internally fumes.

'Eddward, how many people you want? I have two...' Kevin asked through their bond.

'That's fine' Eddward snips through their bond letting his anger flow through as well as a fleeting image of Eddward choking Kevin.

'What did I do?! I'm not even with you!' Kevin could literally feel Eddward's pale hands around his throat.

'Oh don't mind me, pregnant people suck, remember?' Eddward hisses through their bond.

'I didn't even say that! Come on... I'm heading back with your dinner, don't be crabby when I get back... please?'

Eddward growls 'Fine.'

Kevin returns with two bodies over his broad shoulder. Passing by the living room, he made eye contact with his father and growled "You got me in trouble!" Kevin opened the door and smiled. Even though Eddward drove him crazy, he loved him. Eddward was sitting on the bed fast asleep, book opened upside down on his thigh, and Daniel napping next to him with his head resting next to Eddward's stomach. Kevin quietly puts the bodies on the floor and moves over the sleeping pair. He pets Daniel's ears lightly before kissing Eddward.

Eddward groans and shifts uncomfortably, opening his eyes "Mon amour?"

"Yeah, it's me... I'm sorry for waking you"

"It is alright, I need to feed" he says gently moving Daniel off of his stomach so he could sit up all the way. Kevin hefted one of the bodies up enough so Eddward could latch on but kept the weight off his abdomen as Eddward feeds leisurely.

After he had finished with the first, Kevin hauled the second one and watched his mate eat. His color was much better and he seemed lighter. "Better?" Kevin dropped the body, waking Daniel up.

"Hi Kevin!"

"Hey, kid. Take one of the bodies and go eat with Dad, k?"

"Kay!" Daniel hopped off the bed, grabbed the smaller one and drug it into the hall. "Anyway, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine" Eddward says picking his book up again.

"What did I do now?!"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not, I am just being a pregnant person."

Kevin groans "So I guess a good night fuck is out of the question...?"

"I'm on bed rest, Kevin. I can't even stand and walk around by myself, what makes you think I can have rough sex?"

"It doesn't have to be rough!"

"Why don't you ask your mother if we can have sex? I can't go hunting by myself but I can take care of my other needs by myself." Eddward says giving a pleasantly unpleasant smile

"If I do and she says yes, are you going to let me? Or are you just being an asshole because you think I won't do it?"

"Now where would be the fun in giving you that information?" Eddward asks smirking now.

"I'm just gonna go masturbate in the shower like a normal male..."

Eddward rolls his eyes "Of course you are" he scoffs.

"I'm not coming back either!"

Eddward rolls his eyes "Whatever!"

Kevin enters the bedroom again about half an hour later smirking. "Hello Eddward..."

Eddward quirks a brow. "Kevin... you look rather pleased with yourself" he says glancing up from his book for a moment only to return to it. Kevin quickly slides into Eddward's lap and grins down at him.

Eddward looks up in surprise. "What are you doing?"


	67. Redemption

"Trying to sex you up!" Kevin replies happily.

"So you asked your mother?" Eddward asks skeptically.

"Yeah... Dad is now having the sex talk with Daniel. I'm surprised you didn't hear Marie and Nazz crack up" Kevin leaned over kissing his mate on the lips and trailing a line down his jawline.

Eddward moans softly and sets his book to the side "Mon amour..."

"I got a way to make us both feel good and relaxed..." Kevin growled in his ear with a lick down his neck.

Eddward gasps and runs his hands through the gingers hair. "What is it?"

"I can make sweet, soft love to you all night."

"Yes... I've missed you" Eddward says sadly.

Kevin tosses his shirt to the side and smirks down at Eddward before taking his shirt off gently. "I promise to be as gentle as possible but you make is really hard..."

"I'm sorry, I like it rough" Eddward smirks running his hands down the ginger's abs, letting them rest against the zipper and button of his pants.

"I promised my mother I would be gentle, though" Kevin trailed off, running his hands down Eddward's arms. Tracing the mating mark on his left arm, he felt the mark come alive in a way and he swore he saw it ripple under his touch.

Eddward chuckles "I know it will be a first with us, you know..."

"Going easy? I was gentle with you during our mating" Kevin reasoned, grinding down against Eddward.

Eddward scoffs "I could barely walk."

"Well, it was gentler than normal... regardless, I can't pound you into the mattress tonight but I will take care you."

Eddward smiles softly. "Thank you, mom amour" he says kissing him softly. Kevin sat up and moved down the bed on his knees, scooting Eddward down with him. Once he was completely on his back, Kevin took his time to kiss everywhere. From his lips to his navel, Kevin littered Eddward's torso with kisses, licks, and bites. When go to the swell on his abdomen, he nuzzled it gently and smiled.

Eddward chuckles softly petting the ginger's hair for a moment before getting impatient. "Mon amour, I'll let you curl up on my stomach like this to sleep tonight but there are other pressing matters needing your attention" he says wanting nothing more than to reconnect with his lover. Kevin looks him and smirks before leaning down and biting into his hip harshly and scratching down his sides with a growl.

Eddward gasps and hisses in pleasure pulling the ginger's hair roughly.

Kevin's hands moved down to grasp the hem of Eddward's pants, tugging them off, noticing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Were you planning on this?"

Eddward chuckles "No, the boxers were bothering me."

With a grin, Kevin leaned down and gently kissed each thigh before his tongue started leave wet trails from mid-thigh to his cock. Trailing his fangs across the skin, it was enough to leave a mark but not break the skin.

Eddward gasps and moans quietly. "M-m-mon amour" he whispers overly sensitive because of the hormones. Slowly, Kevin licks the underside of Eddward's cock, stopping at the head and sucking on it before bobbing to take more and more into his mouth. He reached a hand down to pull himself out and stroke himself while pleasing his mate.

Eddward grips his lover's hair and the sheets, tossing his head to the side and biting his lip. "Kevin, please take me" he implores his lover.

Kevin smirked and came off Eddward's cock, sticking two fingers in his mouth, he slicked them up before giving his mate a very quick prep. Eddward groans and arches his back, already panting with need.

Kevin sat back on his knees and pulled Eddward into position. Quickly lubed his cock before lining up and thrusting forward easily. He stilled and waited for Eddward to tell him it was okay to continue. "You okay?"

Eddward moans softly gripping the bedsheets as he rolls his hips. Kevin was chanting 'easy, easy... go easy' in his head while he started to move his hips. Trying to keep his movements as smooth and easy as possible, he leans down and bites into Eddward's neck. Eddward gasps sharply and whines rolling his hips again in frustration.

Kevin groans as the tightness and the heat that surrounded him. He reached up and knotted his hands in dark hair, taking total control of the Raven vampire beneath him. Kevin moved his hips a bit faster, still trying to be gentle and soft. Eddward scratches down the ginger's back, wrapping his legs around him tightly and latching onto his mating mark.

Kevin groans and almost loses control. He speeds up, gripping Eddward's thighs and pushing them farther apart. He delivers a few harsh thrusts and growls into Eddward's neck. Eddward practically purrs in pleasure at the harsh thrusts 'fuck...' Kevin stopped and tried to pull out "Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

Eddward growls and pulls his lover's hair. "If you don't put your cock back in me I will literally kill you" he hisses.

Kevin shudders before thrusting back and roughly and setting a brisk pace. Looking down at Eddward, he smirked as he watch the play to emotions run across his face. Pure sweet relief and pleasure fill the raven's body as he moans and scratches down Kevin's back again.

"Eddward..." Kevin moaned, grabbing Eddward's throat in his hand and squeezing. "I can't... I can't hold on..."

"I-I can't either" Eddward moans back, grabbing his lover's wrist and bucking into the thrusts.

"Oh fuck... Eddward!" Kevin released Eddward's neck and grabbed his hips with both hands to set a bruising pace. "I've missed you..."

"Kevin! I missed you!" Eddward moans loudly unable to contain himself any longer.

Kevin leans forward and growls deeply into Eddward's neck before attaching himself. Burying himself deep in his lover, his releases hard and rides out the onslaught of tremors and shaking that accompanies it.

Eddward gasps and crushes the ginger in a vice-like grip as his body spasms with the force of his own orgasm. His grip not loosening until it passes as he falls limp panting. "K-Kevin..."

"Feel better?" Kevin grinned, kissing him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Eddward shakes his head sleepily. "No... I feel fantastic."

"I'm glad I could make you feel better" Kevin scooted down and laid his head on Eddward's stomach, gently kissing and nuzzling the bump again. "Tired?" Eddward hums in agreement.

Kevin moves to lie behind him and wraps him in his arms. Interlinking their fingers and resting them, protectively, over the slight fluttering movements of their children. Kevin smiled and kissed the back of his mate's neck. Eddward sighs contently, nuzzling into his mate he lifts their interlocked hands and kisses Kevin's before resting them back on his abdomen. "Thank you, mon amour" he says softly as they drift to sleep. 

Brown ears perked up as everyone exited the home. "Lucas, I am going back to the compound to rest. Watch over Daniel, okay?" Victoria asked sweetly as Daniel climbed and chewed on his sire's neck.

"I'll take good care of her, Lucas. I promise" Edd smiled sweetly. Lucas nodded quickly before his attention was taken away by his youngest son. He growled and ran off into the brush to hide.

"Oh where, oh where has Daniel gone? Where, oh where, can he be?" Lucas hummed as he walked along the edge of the forest with a smirk. Hearing a giggle before seeing the brush move farther into the forest, he trotted behind the pup.

Daniel ended up tripping and rolling into a small clearing. He shook off and looked for his father coming through the trees. Giggling to himself, he turned around to run but a loud metallic clank was heard and pain blossomed in his leg.

He fell to the ground with a cry for his father. Lucas was at his side in a second, trying to get his leg out of the vise-like trap when a deep chuckle sounds through the trees.

"This was always your weakness, Lucas. You don't think with your head, you're too emotional. That's what made you a shitty leader" Caleb chuckled.

Lucas growled. "Caleb! I looked high and low for you when we killed Alistar, you traitor! You led my family to their deaths!"

"Kevin helped beautifully with that. He was such a strong leader and it was so satisfying to take him under my wing. I taught him how to be strong. I taught him how to be a real lead-" he was cut off by Lucas attacking him.

Teeth sunk in and claws ripped into flesh, blood was smeared into the hard ground as the two older alpha males tore into each other. Daniel crawled as far away from the fighting duo as he could before concentrating to take his human form. Finally having a good set of hands to work with, he pressed as hard as he could onto the small tabs to release the metal jaws but he could not get them to release. Tear welled up into his eyes as he hid in the bushes, silently cheering his father on.

Lucas fell to the ground with a solid thud. He tried to get up quickly but fell back down, he just couldn't get his feet under him. Caleb slowly struts over with a dark chuckle. "Don't you see the potential we have? The Wolves can finally rise again! Alistar was nothing but a catalyst for the Humans and Vampires to fall. He has exposed so many weaknesses for the Vampire race, we can easily kill all of them and the Humans would be sitting ducks for us to control and dominate over!"

"You really have no idea what the Vampires are truly capable of…" Lucas panted out, grunting in pain. "No one race has any right to rule the World… we can all live in peace with everyone. Peace is better than war, Caleb. You will lead us all to our deaths… again!"

"No, I will lead us to prosperity! You want to keep living in the forests? Hiding who we are, what we are from the world because we are scared of them hunting and killing us? You know what it's like to be hunted for no reason, hunting just because you are different from everyone else! Why can't you understand that this is what we need to finally be on top?"."

"'Getting on top' and 'killing the Vampires and Humans' won't bring them back, Caleb." Lucas was finally able to stand up and look his once best friend in the eyes, his hackles raise as he prepared for the fight he knew was coming.

"Shut up…" Caleb suddenly took on a 'scared animal' look.

"It was wrong that those Human hunters took them from you…" Lucas continued.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"And I'm sorry that you lost your wife and son so brutally…" Lucas started to step closer and closer.

"This has nothing to do with them! I killed those hunters years ago!" Caleb yelled angrily, getting more and more agitated and dangerous.

"I know you miss them, I would too, but you can't think that this will make that pain go away or lessen…You have to move past it. You have let this grief consume you and become you… You let me to my death, you killed my pack, my family. You killed Victoria, you gave Danny to those horrid people that tortured him for years, Nat was corrupted and killed, and Kevin was left to fend for himself! Did any of that make the pain of losing Sofia and Aiden any better?!"

Caleb cried out and the fight continued except this time, Lucas had the upper hand. He knew that he had to win otherwise Caleb would kill his family and make sure they would stay dead this time. Lucas was able to pin the older wolf down and bite down hard around his neck, successfully cutting off his air but Caleb was able to get his back feet under Lucas and kick hard. The dark brown wolf skidded back but lunged again, blood and saliva splattered the ground beneath the fighting males. Lucas reared up a bit and clomped own onto Caleb's ear and head, a weakness that only Lucas knew so well. A sharp cry echoed throughout the forest as Caleb was frantic to get away from the blossoming pain. The black wolf turned his head as much as possible and found purchase in his former friend's shoulder. Lucas grunted in pain but refused to back down. He exchanged a hold on Caleb's ear for a hard hold on the back of his neck, steadily applying more and more pressure.

A sharp snap was felt through both dog's bodies and Caleb slowly went limp to slide to the ground, breathing heavily and labored. Lucas let him drop the rest of the way and sat beside him. "I didn't want it to end like this… I didn't think you would betray me and my family like you did. Even when Victoria told me that it was you, I didn't fully believe her until I saw how you blatantly refused to help my sons. My boys… the ones you promised to love like your own, the ones you helped me train, the ones you promised to make sure that they grew up with a sense of pride in their race. Not to mention my wife, I can still smell her blood in your mouth!" Lucas sighed.

"Yet, aside from all of that, I am still going to give you what you want. I'm still going to give you the opportunity to be with your departed family once again" Lucas whispered.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry" Caleb panted weakly.

Without giving an answer, Lucas quickly cut the tormented life of his ex-best friend short. He heard a sniffle and whimper from the bushes a ways away and he smiled tolerantly. He knew from the start that Daniel would not be one for fighting and bloodshed. Hunting was one thing, but war was another and Daniel was still a child. Lucas looked behind some large bushes and saw the trap in the dismantled heap next to his distraught child.

"Daddy?" he whimpered.

"Yes, sweetboy. Can you heal me a bit?"

Daniel nodded and quickly healed his father enough to get back to base and Nazz could finish. "Sorry, Daddy. I used a lot of energy on healing my foot. I don't want to make Eddward have to fix it again!"

"It's fine, let's hurry and get back to home base, I'm sure your mother is worried sick about us" Lucas helped Danny onto his back and took off into the darkened forest, the forest was officially getting safer by the day.


	68. Happy family

Three months later, Eddward is on his seventh month of pregnancy when a thought pops into his head. "Mon amour…" he says thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Kevin absentmindedly responded. Lucas, Kevin, and Kev were working on getting cribs and other furniture made and put in the room. It was early summer and it was hot... Kevin has been steadily sweating for the past hour and they weren't done yet. He wiped his face off with his discarded shirt and looked over to his mother's room every time he hears her cough or Edd or Nazz come out.

Victoria gently opens the door and walked outside into the hallway as Eddward looks up from his book. "If I am to give birth," he begins and waits until his lover is looking at him. "Where are they coming out of?" he asks looking a bit curious and horrified.

"Out of you va-" Victoria says weakly then cuts herself off. "Oh, that's right, you're a man, aren't you?" she asks thoughtfully.

Eddward's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "How did you forget that I am a man?" he asks trying to control his temper.

"Well, you are pregnant and just so pretty dear. I sometimes forget you have a penis" she replies pleasantly making everyone besides Eddward stifle a laugh.

Kevin quickly gathered Eddward into his arms and kisses him. "It's okay, I love you. Remember she's sick..."

Eddward sighs and nods. "Yes yes, I know" he sighs. "Alright, now that we have established that I don't, in fact, have a vagina, that still leaves my unanswered question."

"Well, I think we should just wait until the time comes. If the method doesn't present itself, there's always a C-section I can do. Speaking of, Nazz, I need to train you some more on deliveries and newborn c-" she was cut off by a large round of coughs that sounded terrible. Lucas was by her side in a second, Kev pushing past them to call for Edd.

"You need to be resting, Victoria" he urged.

She shakes her head "There's too much to be done..." the stubborn woman insists as Lucas forces her to go lay down.

"Well, that's comforting" Kevin sighs and leans his head against Eddward's shoulder. "She's getting sicker and sicker but Edd hasn't found a cure yet... maybe there isn't one? I'm going to lose my mother again, aren't I?"

Eddward runs his hands through the ginger's hair. "Mon amour, whatever happens we will still have each other and the little ones and we will be there for you... but you mustn't think like that, you must believe. Have a little faith."

"I'm trying..." Kevin released him and got back to work. Eddward sighs and looks after his mate for a moment before he returns to his book.

Two months later, Eddward is sitting there watching his mate play with his brother when he feels something strange. "Kevin?"

"Hm?" he asked quickly before being attacked again.

"I think the babies are making their debut... now!" Eddward says calmly as another contraction hits him and he blocks it from going to his mate's side of the bond.

"What?! Now?!" Kevin goes very pale.

"Yay! Imma be an uncle! Mommy! Nazz!" Daniel cheers and he runs off to let everyone know the good news.

"W-what do I do? I forgot what I need to do!" Kevin panics.

Eddward chuckles as another wave of pain hits him. "First thing you need to do is calm down, now help me into the room" he says reaching his hand out. Kevin grabs Eddward's hand tightly and leads him to the back room. His mother and Nazz rush past him and start asking Eddward all kinds of different questions: 'how much pain are you in?' 'How far apart are the contractions?' Kevin just stayed beside Eddward, holding his hand while he calmly answered all questions. "Okay, may I take a look and see what we are working with? If we have to do a c-section we need to act quickly. Take off your clothes from the waist down, please."

Eddward sighs softly. "M,on amour I can barely bend. I will need your help" he says calmly as the ginger helps him lay down.

Kevin lays him down gently "You okay? I mean, all things considered...?" Kevin asked with a tremble

"Yes, Kevin, I am fine" Eddward says gently. "Please calm yourself, I need you to stay calm... help me with my lower clothing." Kevin made quick work of Eddward's pants and underwear, all with shaky hands. His mother soon pushes him out of the way and back up to hold Eddward's hand.

Victoria sighs deeply and looks up at Nazz "get the scalpels ready Eddward is going to have to walk you through this... it's as I feared no opening has presented itself we are going to have to do a c-section."

"C-c-section...?" Kevin pales and squeezes Eddward's hand tightly. "I don't know if I can watch that..." he tells Eddward honestly.

"If you leave me alone, I will open this bond and make you feel every. single. thing" Eddward says smiling scarily and crushing his hand as Nazz begins setting up.

"Stop... it!" Kevin yanked his hand out of Eddward's grasp. "That hurts, ya know?"

"Give. Me. Your. Hand." Eddward says through clenched teeth.

"No! You nearly broke it last time!"

Eddward opens their bond and lets a wave of pain flow through before closing it "GIVE IT TO ME!" he growls his eyes flashing red.

From his position on the floor, Kevin shakily holds his hand up and gets to his knees. "Everything hurts... that was not nice, at all!"

"You should have given me your hand" Eddward says smiling pleasantly again.

"Kevin, some ground rules" Nazz calls his attention to Eddward's bare waist. "This is your mate's waist… I'm sure you're quite accustomed to it… I am going to be working from here down. You will be working from here up. You don't come down here and I won't come up there. Deal?"

Kevin nodded then halfway listened to Eddward and Victoria give Nazz precise instructions. As soon as the numbing agent had taken effect, Nazz cuts in carefully. Once the blood started to come, Kevin got suddenly very green and turned around to look at Eddward's face. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"I will open this bond Kevin Barr!" Eddward warns through gritted teeth.

"Kevin, change of rules. Your Mom is too weak, I need you to pull the babies out while I keep him open!" Nazz says urgently.

"W-what?! I can't do that!" Kevin whines.

"Kevin, you have to! The babies heart rates are dropping and Eddward's body is under great stress" Victoria says firmly.

"So am I!" Kevin countered but followed his Mother's orders. Things then went smoothly and within the half hour, Kevin was holding their son while Eddward was holding their daughter.

Eddward smiles softly as he relaxes in the bed. "They are perfect" he says quietly.

"What shall we name them? You have any name in particular you're partial to?"

Eddward looks up at the ginger "Victor for the boy."

"Name the girl something totally different. Like Elizabeth or something" Kevin sat down on the bed, unwrapping his son and checking him over for the hundredth time. Counting fingers and toes, feeling his belly, and stretching out his arms and legs gently.

"Elizabeth? How wonderful, can we?"

Kevin grinned, looking up "I thought you would like it. It was my grandmother's name. Switch me?"

Eddward looks at his little girl then hands her over to her father before taking the little boy in his arms. "So sweet..."

"They won't be once they get a little older. Remember, Danny was 10 when we got him. It's worse before... and teething is gonna be a bitch" Kevin groaned.

Eddward chuckles. "We have no idea what is in store for us with vampire-werewolf hybrids."

A hacking cough was heard through out the house and Kevin's face turned sad. "I don't know how much longer she has... she's so thin and fragile. Edd feels he's getting closer but I don't know how much longer she will last. He found a cure to erase the brainwashing in Marie quickly, I thought it would be the same if not a little longer..."

Eddward sighs softly and reaches out tiredly to his mate. "Everything will be alright" he says softly. "Either way her suffering will end and that is what matters, is it not?" he asks.

"At least I got to be a Grandma for however long I will be here" Victoria walks quietly into the room and takes Elizabeth from Kevin's arms. Holding her tightly against her chest, she sat in the chair next to Eddward and watched her move and stretch. "She's very active. She must have been the one kicking your kidneys and ribs all the time" Victoria chuckled tiredly at Eddward.

Eddward chuckles. "Yes, unlike her brother, she is indeed very active. I think she is going to have black hair from the looks of it and Victor might have red."

"Yes, the darker blonde will most likely turn black while this strawberry blonde will flame up a bit." Daniel trotted in and looked at the bundle in his mother's arms. He smiled as he gently sniffed the newborn's head, getting accustomed to her scent. The baby powder made him back up and sneeze loudly.

"Did you just sneeze on my daughter's head?!" Kevin asked, irritated.

"No! I sneezed on Mama's foot! I couldn't help it..." Daniel explain quickly.

"It's true, he did..." Victoria snickered weakly.

"Mama, Daddy said you have to go back to bed" Daniel chimed.

"He doesn't control me, I do what I want" she said sharply, cuddling the small bundle close.

Eddward sighs softly. "Mon amour, calm down. They are fine. Victoria, why don't you go lay down for a bit and I'll make sure Kevin brings one of the babies in soon, how does that sound?"

Kevin stood and gently took Elizabeth from her grandmother and Victoria stood up weakly. "Alright, alright. Make sure Nazz comes in to tend to you, as well. If you need energy..." she points down to Daniel, who was currently rolling around on his back trying to bite his tail.

Eddward nods "I will, thank you. Please go rest."

Victoria left with Daniel on her heels, promising to be back later. "Why can't I have a normal brother?"

"Because he doesn't have a normal brother." Eddward snickers quietly his eyes heavy wanting to sleep

Kevin put Elizabeth in the crib then took Victor and laid his down next to her. "Do you want me to get Marie to watch them? They'll be up soon and hungry. I'm going to go hunting with Danny. Get some rest."

Eddward whines tiredly "I want my babies, let me sleep with them."

"You need sleep... it's okay... do you want me to stay?"

"No, I want to sleep with my babies."

"They are just going to wake up in a little bit and need to feed. Marie and Nazz can do that while you rest."

"Please, mon amour?" Eddward actually begs and using puppy dog eyes.

"You need rest... Don't get cranky with me when you don't get any because they wake up and you have to feed them" Kevin leaned down and gently gathered them in his arms. Kevin placed them beside him. "They are going to be sleeping in their bed at night, Eddward. It's good for them" he grins at his mate. Kevin kisses all three of them and leaves quietly.

Eddward scoffs 'that is what you think...' he sends through their bond as he falls asleep.

Kevin's deep chuckle sounded through their bond.


	69. Bonus Chapter 1

Eighteen months later, Eddward hands his toddlers to his mate. He is about to go hunting, alone for the first time since the children were born, much to his Kevin's insistence. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yes... I handled Danny just fine, didn't I?"

"Daniel was a lot older..." Eddward points out looking at his squirming toddlers.

"Eddward... Go! We'll be fine! I promise! If anything happens, I'll let you know first thing."

"Well, alright... I love you" he says kissing his lover, then their children and flitting off into the night.

As soon as the door shut, Kevin whirled around taking his wolf form and landed on all fours, growling lightly. Both of the toddlers squealed with delight but while Elizabeth crawled away to hide, Victor crawled forward and fisted his little hands into Kevin's white mane.

About thirty minutes later, Eddward feels a trill of panic float through their bond and he freezes looking back in the direction of the house. 'What happened?'

'Nothing... just playing hide and seek with them!' Kevin said quickly.

'I'm coming home' Eddward snips cutting off the speech part of their bond, keeping the emotional part open as he flits back to the house.

"Shit... Elizabeth! Come out, come out! Papa's coming home! If you love Daddy, you'll come out! Give me a clue..." Kevin feigned a cry.

Eddward arrives but sees only one child with Kevin frantically searching for something. "Kevin! Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"Why do you always think something bad has happened? Just relax, I got this..."

"What are you looking for then?" Eddward asks crossing his arms.

"Duh, were playing hide n seek... I'm seeking her..."

"She is a child. Ho-" Eddward is interrupted by Danny trotting in. "She isn't in the bathroom eitherrrrrrrr- Hi Eddward!" he says awkwardly before flagging his ears as the vampire's eyes turn red. Daniel was smart enough to know where he was not needed and he didn't want to get caught in anything that was about to happen to his brother, so he quickly and quietly bowed out. He wanted to spend time with my ailing mother anyway.

"Kevin Anthony Barr, where is my child?!" he hisses.

"Babe, relax! I know right where she is but I'm letting her think that I don't so she thinks she's good at the game. Go hunt again or something... I sure am hungry! Can you get me something to eat?"

Eddward's growls but then his eyes widen as he catches movement above the ginger's head. He dashes forward just in time to catch his daughter from falling off the cupboards. As soon as she is in her Papa's arms, she immediately begins to cry. Eddward stands back up and Kevin can literally feel the anger radiating off him.

"I knew she was there! She was perfectly safe! I was gonna catch her!" Kevin whirled around and backed up, holding his hands out before grabbing his son and clutching him to his chest.

"Give. Me. My. Child!" Eddward growls.

"No! He's mine too!" Kevin growls back.

Victor reaches out for Eddward. "Papa!" he squeals happily.

Kevin just clutches Victor tighter to his chest "I helped make them, Eddward. They're mine too! Give me my daughter!"

"No! She almost hurt herself because you weren't paying attention." Eddward snaps bouncing the fussy toddler reaching for her brother. "Give him to me and -YOU- go get food!"

"No, you give her to me and you go back out and get food. I've gotten food for the last 18 months! Spoil me for a change!"

"Well I would if I could trust you with our children, which I obviously can't!"

"Coming from the man who left our infant children in the care of a mad scientist's son who almost accidentally crushed them?!" Kevin sassed back, remembering when Eddward got Kev to babysit for a day when he was sick. Kevin arrived just in time to prevent his children from being flattened by a falling piece of lab equipment. Edd gave Kev hell that night for that…

"Kevin Barr, you give me that child or so help me we will not lie together for a fortnight."

"What is that?! A month?! No, you're lying in that bed with me every night, god damnit! You can't make these demands with OUR children!"

"I can when you lose her!" Eddward laughs astonished that they were even having this argument.

"Nope!" Kevin stomps off to the bedroom.

"Dada!" Elizabeth yells after him.

"You lost our child, you don't get to act all high and mighty! Give me my son!" Eddward followed his huffy mate.

"No! Give me my daughter!"

Eddward sighs. "Kevin, give me my son and go hunt please. They need to eat."

"Not until you chill the hell out."

Eddward sighs and calms down. "Please give me Victor" he says gently.

"Are you going to be an ass me?"

"Not if you promise never to take your eyes off our toddlers again."

Kevin sighed loudly. "Fine, but the whole point of that game is to help them, ya know? And when can they come with us? They're 18 months..."

"When they can defend themselves under an attack. They haven't been able to fully transform yet; just a tail here and an ear there..."

"I went out with my father before I was a year. It's fun... come on, come with me?"

Eddward shifts uncomfortably looking at his twins in his arms "I don't know."

"Come on... like us, they will find joy in watching a kill. Start them early and then we won't have to have a 10 year old brat who can't hunt for himself."

Eddward sighs softly and bites his lip. "If you promise me they will be safe..."

"Of course they will! Especially if you come with! Come on, pleeeeaaasseee?" Kevin whined with a pout.

Eddward smiles softly. "Well, alright."

"You hold onto them! Let's go!" Kevin quickly took his wolf form and took off out the front door, howling loudly for his father and brother.

"Hold tight to me, my darlings" Eddward smiles flitting off into the forest after them.


	70. Howling

Kevin was sitting on the front porch of his home, releasing a frustrating sigh. "Try again, Elizabeth" he encourages the dark little ball of fur.

"I can't do it!" she pouts.

"We're too little, Daddy" Victor's dark red ears droop as he lies down and sighs.

Eddward steps out of the home with wince as Kevin barked at the twins to continue to try. He had a horrid headache from the sounds coming out of his children and felt it was time for a break, for his sanity and theirs. "Mon amour, allow the little ones to take a break. It is time to eat and they need to learn" he says walking up behind the majestic white wolf and petting him.

"They should be able to call out to us in case something happens" Kevin groaned.

"Just say you're worried, Kevin" a teenage wolf steps behind the two children and sits. "Try again..." Daniel prodded, pointing his muzzle to the Moon and baying loudly. Kevin joined in just as Daniel started. Elizabeth took a deep breath and squeaked an answering call while Victor got a small howl but not much else.

Eddward covers his ears, his eye brow twitching in annoyance. "Enough! It's time for a break!" he insists. "Children, give your father and uncle a kiss goodbye, we are leaving" he says firmly.

"Where you taking them? We can feed them..."

"I'm taking them to our lake. I told them I would show them where we first fell in love" Eddward smiles.

"You're lame" Kevin teased but nuzzled their soft fur. "Be good for Papa, okay?"

Elizabeth smiles brightly. "Okay Daddy, I love you!" she says dashing off towards the edge of the trees as Victor rolls his eyes. "Yea yea, I'll be good" he grumbles following his sister.

Eddward chuckles. "He has your attitude" he points out kissing the white fur on the top of Kevin's crown.

"Oh yeah. And she is a blossoming version of you, Mr. Sunshine."

"Oh no, she has Daniel's attitude" Eddward snickers, smacking his lover playfully in the head before dashing off with his children.

'Be careful, Eddward. Let's not have a repeat with this pregnancy, hm?'

Eddward blushes brightly. 'Mon amour, we do not even know for sure I am pregnant' he scolds gently.

'Aight, tell your pooch that then...' Kevin cuts Eddward off and takes off with Daniel on his heels to track some other hunters. The reports he has been getting from the others members of their pack were telling of humans entering the forest. Since the release of all the prisoners from Alistar's grip, many of the werewolves and vampires left but many still stayed. Those that stayed were invited into their pack which made the forest and woods a safer place for everyone, especially for his children and mate. The humans were always trying to impede on their land, negotiations have broken down a few years ago and everyone just wanted to be left alone.

The vampire stops to touch his abdomen in thought. "Papa!" he hears his children call from the ground and he chuckles.

"I'm coming, my darlings" he calls dashing off again.

The two pups stopped at the edge of the water and looked up to Eddward. They were not allowed to swim by themselves and waited patiently for permission. Getting a head nod from Eddward, they dived in and paddled around the shallows.

Eddward smiles and takes his shirt, shoes, and socks off before diving in with his children. "Come here, hold onto me" he instructs.

"Don't dunk me under!" Elizabeth scrambles away the best she can without her paws on the ground while Victor just snickers.

"Victor! I will pull your ear!" Eddward warns as the children make their way over to him

Jessi

"What did I do?! Daddy did it!" Victor cried out angrily.

"What do you mean 'Daddy did it'?" Eddward asks.

"Daddy had her on his back and then went underwater when she refused to swim! I was already swimming with Grandpa!"

Eddward's eyes flash red. "Come now, Elizabeth, I would never do that" he says gently as he guides the children to his shoulders.

"Papa, what are we doing?" Victor asked nuzzling into Edwards neck, his wet fur sticking to his skin.

Eddward chuckles and wads to the rock. "This is mine and your father's special rock" he says gently.

"Special rock?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side.

"It's where we first started feeling for each other" Eddward says softly, placing his hand on it.

As soon as the two young pups hopped up on the large boulder, they started sniffing around. "I smell you and Daddy, Papa! You were here earlier!" Elizabeth exclaimed proudly while Victor just yawned and laid out under the Moon.

Eddward smiles. "That's right, mon petit, we were" he acknowledges getting onto the rock with them and looking at the moon.

"Why didn't you bring us out here before?" Victor hummed out resting his head against one of Eddward's thighs.

"Because we wanted some alone time and I had forgotten it until I mentioned it to you two the other day" he chuckles rubbing behind his ears.

"Papa, when will we be able to howl out like Daddy? He is so loud you can hear him across the whole forest!" Elizabeth popped his head up at the call of her sire somewhere off in the distance, followed by her grandfather, and uncle.

Eddward smiles "I do not know, you honestly might never because you are also half vampire and might grow out of your wolf stage. You two are a mystery to us" he says honestly.

"No! I don't wanna lose my wolf form! I love it! Daddy will teach me how to howl like him!" Victor stomps over to the edge of the rock and sits down with a huff. Elizabeth looks at Eddward

"I don't wanna either, Papa..."

Victor starts to yip and cry out, calling out for his pack but none of them could hear him.

"Well you might not, darling girl, like I said you two and your father are mysteries. We have no idea what is going to happen" he says gently petting her head.

Victor releases a broken howl out that ends with a small choke and a cough. "Stop it, Victor! You can't do it, just knock it off" Elizabeth sighed.

"Shut up!" Victor flicked his tail at her.

"Both of you stop arguing" Eddward scolds.

"Can you teach us?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's a vampire, duh..." Victor teased. "He doesn't know how to howl."

Eddward glares at his son. "Oh really?"

Victor cocked his head and looked over his shoulder while Elizabeth hopped in Eddward's lap, putting her front paws on his chest. "Can you howl Papa?"

"I can in fact" Eddward chuckles.

"Lemme hear, Papa!" Elizabeth cried out happily.

The vampire chuckles and rears his head back letting out a mighty howl to the moon. Elizabeth's face brightened up as she tries to mimic Eddward. Victor's head cocked back out to the forest when he heard the answering call.

He chuckles as he looks back down at his kids. "My lungs are stronger than a humans so I am able to howl to your father anytime I like. Unfortunately, we didn't learn that until after you two were born. It would have been very helpful beforehand."

"If your lungs are strong than so are mine! Teach me!" Elizabeth begged. "I wanna call to Daddy too!"

Eddward chuckles. "Let's start small and do a little aroooooooo" he says at a normal volume

"Vik-ta, c'mere and try it!" Using her baby name for her brother, she called him scowls and crawls over to them and together they all let out soft howls.

"That wasn't loud enough, Papa..."

"I know, try going a little louder" he says gently. The small pups took a deep breath and tried it again, a little louder but their voices didn't crack this time.

Eddward smiles widely. "A little louder, almost there…" he encourages them.

Eventually, they stopped and panted happily. "Can we call to Daddy now?!" Victor asked excitedly.

"Yes! Yes by all means you can try!" Eddward smiles encouragingly.

The twins took a deep breath in and howled out, strong and confident, just like they were taught. Kevin, Daniel, and Lucas were finishing their meal when they heard the call.

"Who is that?" Daniel wondered outloud.

"It can't be..." Kevin started before he took off through the dark forest. Coming to stop at the edge of the lake he saw his babies, baying loudly at the Moon with a proud looking Eddward behind them. The three Barr men answered back as Kevin connected to his mate. 'Feeling pretty proud of yourself, aren't ya?'

'Extremely... and I'm not even a wolf' the Raven sends back howling nonetheless.

Victoria, Nazz, and Marie walk up with a laugh. "Oh my goodness! All the noise! I had no problem finding you guys!" Victoria grinned.

Eddward chuckles. "Their father for some reason couldn't teach them but after thirty minutes with me, they know how to howl!" he cackles, just tickled pink with himself.

"Oh my god Eddward, that is fucking priceless you aren't even a wolf!" Marie cackles.

"Fuck you, ya tick" Kevin huffed at Marie.

"Be nice, Kevin... Eddward, be a dear and bring them back to shore!" Victoria called out.

Eddward dives into the water, the pups jumping in with him. 'I think we should tell everyone' he sends to his mate as he makes his way to shore.

'About your belly? Shouldn't we get it confirmed first?' Kevin asked as his children got to shore and ran up to him, chattering excitedly about their new-found skill.

'Kevin, please, you're right. The mood swings, the increase in my hunger, the weight gain... I am pregnant again' Eddward thinks walking over to him.

'Oh, I love when I'm right and you admit it. Mom will be ecstatic since she wasn't able to help much with the last pregnancy.'

Eddward chuckles out loud. "Everyone, we have an announcement!" he calls.

The grandmother of the group perks her ears up as the pups run over to their uncle and attack him. Daniel flops over dramatically like Kevin used to do with him. "What's up, Eddward?"

The Raven grabs his lover's hand as he transforms into his human form. "We believe we are expecting again."

"Why are you making more?! Kevin can't keep up with the two you have!" Danny quipped out while moving his face and ears away from little snapping jaws.

"Shut up, yes I can!" Kevin snapped back.

Eddward snickers. "Oh darling, you have no patience. We don't know how many we are having yet" he confesses.

"Well, this time you are being watched over by myself. I am completely healed and I will be a part of any and all pregnancies from here on out! I'm so happy for both of you!" Victoria embraces them both.

"Our pack is getting stronger and stronger, I love it" Lucas grinned.

"Well, Barr, ya did it again!" Marie snickered.

Eddward smiles brightly he and Victoria had grown very close over the years. They had put their pasts aside for the children and his mate's sake, whom he had had a proper ceremony with. they had made traditional wedding outfits for the occasion and they had it on a beautiful spring moonlit night in front of the very lake they were at now, with their family and friends had all come to show support.

"Would you like me to confirm it for you? Maybe you'll have another set of twins!" Victoria exclaimed happily.

Eddward and Kevin share a look before the Raven nods. "Yes, that would be fantastic" he smiles.

"I hope there's only one, I can't handle two of these demons!" Danny cried out as he quickly stood up and trotted off behind his father. "Help me!" Daniel pleaded. Lucas just chuckled.

"Sorry, kid. This is called divine intervention. You were Hell on your brothers"

Eddward chuckles as Victoria moved forward and placed her hands on his abdomen. They emanate a small glow for a moment before she jerks back in surprise. "N-Nazz, please come make sure I'm not going senile in my old age" she giggles nervously.

Nazz emanates the same soft blue energy from her hands. A shocked expression crosses her face as she glances at Victoria. "You ready to deal with this one?"

The two look at each other questioningly before Eddward takes the ginger's hand and nods. "Yes, please tell us how many."

Victoria sighs and mumbles something. "I'm sorry what?" the Raven asks, confused thinking for sure he hadn't heard right.

"It's um… its four dear… you are having four this time" Victoria says sheepishly.

"F-four?" Kevin asked, stunned. A cry from Daniel brought him back to the present. "What kind of super sperm do you have?! Damnit! Eddward needs to be on birth control, mother!"

Eddward lets out a panicked laugh. "My god, I'm going to die..." he says in shock.

"It's alright Eddward... Kevin and I will just have to get to work on the new additions to the house. That's all. With the new peace treaty between the vampires and werewolves, we have all the help we need" Lucas tries to reassure his son in law.

Kevin groans "I'm going to have to make an official announcement, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. This one will be easier... the Elders already approve your mating and your other children. Everything will be fine."

Victoria turns her attention solely on Eddward. "Remember the pregnancy with the twins? Everything will be doubled now... you're going to be tired a lot and very high risk. But at least I am better now and it will be easier" Victoria tried to assure him.

The poor Raven just nods numbly as his knees buckle and he sits on the ground his children immediately there asking a barrage of questions and sniffing him.

"I knowed it! You smelled different, Papa!"

"How are babies made?"

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Papa, where are they coming out of?"

He lets out another shocked laugh and looks up at Kevin. "Help. Me."

"Hey hey, leave your Papa alone, ne?" Kevin pulled himself together enough to get his children off his mate. "You guys need to be super careful with him from now on. No rough play. You do that with your uncle and aunts."

"'Scuse you, sir, no..." Daniel grunted as Victor head butted his chest.

"You guys can play rough with us anytime" Nazz cooed to Elizabeth after picking her up and cuddling her with a giggle.

"Oh more puppy teeth..." Marie groaned. "Have to get Edd to make more of his teething toys. Kev is gonna be thrilled to have more kids to play with."

While Eddward sits there and has a small mental break down, the pups get together and begin whispering. A few minutes later they tackle Daniel to the ground, Victor doing for his neck and Elizabeth his ears.

"Oh my god! You two don't stop!" Daniel cried out as he tried to shake them off to only be tackled by Kevin, who in turn, got attacked by Lucas. Nazz and Marie sighed and stood between the rough housing werewolves and Eddward while Victoria sat next to him, offering her shoulder and ear should he need it.

"Good god..." Eddward groans "let them be more like me this time" he practically sobs into his mother in law's shoulder.

"Elizabeth is like you... a little... maybe?"

That snaps him out of it a bit. "I suppose... come on you three, bed time sun is coming up" he says. When they ignore him, he sighs and quick as a flash he darts forward. He yanks his two children out, one ear in each hand, and grabs his lover's ear with his teeth dragging them out kicking and screaming.

Kevin starts licking as much of Eddward's face and neck as he can while the twins whine and try to break loose. Once Kevin hits the ground, he whirls around to stalk his mate. "What the hell?! We were having fun!"

"Yes and I said it was bed time so it is bed time!" Eddward says firmly.

"Awe, do we have to?!" the twins whine together.

"We still have a little bit before the Sun comes up, why don't we just chill for a bit in the forest. No playing, no rough housing, no training, no FIGHTING..." he says loudly, grabbing his son in his jaws and prying him off his daughter.

Eddward sighs deeply. "They have a bed time, Kevin."

"Papa, please?!" Elizabeth nuzzled against Eddward's legs while Victor crawled onto Kevin's back to lay down between his shoulders.

Eddward sighs. "No amount of puppy eyes can make me agree to that, you know the rules" he says firmly.

"Rules are meant to be broken, babe..." Kevin smirked at the vampire and the nickname.

Eddward sighs "Alright, alright, since I am clearly outnumbered."

The twins cheer but settle down quickly. Eventually, four human figures were lounging in an open field, under the setting moon. Eddward ended another story just as their children fell asleep; Victor against Kevin's chest and Elizabeth in Eddward's lap.

"Well that took longer than normal..." Kevin mused quietly.

The Raven chuckles. "You and your sire made them hyper."

"Daniel was a part of that group too!"

"I blame him less because you two raised him and taught him to be that way."

"I did no such thing, sir. Thank you!"

"Uh huh" Eddward chuckles. "Are you ready to go through all this again?" he asks softly.

"Well we really don't have a choice, do we?" he chuckled. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'd gladly have a hundred kids with you."

Eddward laughs. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, mon amour, especially since you aren't the one giving birth but you're the one that almost passed out last time."

"I'm thinking that this time I won't be in the room with you. You're cranky and an asshole..."

Eddward turns a death glare on his mate, his eyes glowing red. "I would -never- let you live it down" he hisses.

Kevin groans. "Alright but can you -NOT- break my hand this time?"

"I didn't last time!" Eddward hisses softly.

"Tell that to my cracked bones!" Kevin growled back playfully. "Keep on, sir. You'll get spanked when we get home." Kevin stood up gracefully, still cradling a passed-out Victor.

Eddward follows picking up Elizabeth just as gracefully. "Ne me menace pas avec un bon moment." ((do not threaten me with a good time)) he smirks. Eddward begins to lead the way home, swaying his hips in a way that did things to the ginger.

'This is how you end up pregnant!' Kevin smirks through their bond to follow Eddward home.

In the following months, four healthy, rambunctious, curious, hybrid pups were brought into the world and Kevin escaped without needing too much healing from Daniel. As soon as things died down, Eddward talked to Edd and Kev about getting some sort of preventative to stop them from having children in the future. He feared for both of their sanities and that they stay with six. Yes, six was more than enough!

A few years after that, Marie came home from a lone hunt with a surprise. She had come across a grizzly scene: the parents were dead but their baby was still alive. The motherly instinct in her took over and she quickly gathered the babe up in her arms and came home. Nazz was perfectly fine with it, she learned to love the little boy even though he chose to change into a vampire and not a werewolf.

Lucas and Victoria stayed close to their large family and helped around the compound, which was now a medical unit of sorts. Members of the pack would come for aid of some sort. It was also a place that pack members could find a Safe Haven should the need ever arise. While the older couple preferred their small home by the lake, they made frequents trips to see their grandchildren and to help Kev and Edd at the compound. Lucas and Daniel were becoming very well acquainted with all the weapons that Kev came up with and enjoyed testing them out.

With the vampires and werewolves coming together, that meant more interbreeding. There were more and more hybrids as the years progressed. Daniel found himself head over heels with a beautiful dark haired hybrid, she adored him and his family and she loved playing with the youngsters. Eventually they had two themselves but the birth was too much for her and she did not make it, despite Victoria and Nazz's best efforts. Daniel become impossibly attached to Kevin after that and tried his best to emulate how Kevin and Eddward raised him. When his twins were six, Daniel found himself in love once again but this time it was with another pure werewolf. Never mind that his new love interest was male! The tall blonde stole Daniel's heart and refused to let it go, so Daniel ended up mated again. This time it stuck!

Kevin ended up aging at the same pace as Eddward and they died within minutes of each other, surrounded by their large family and protected by their pack. They were buried right next to each other so that when they came back in the next life, it may be easier for them to find each other again. When old souls are destined to be together, nothing can tear them apart. Just goes to show you, everyone is deserving of someone to love them, no matter what they have or have not done in the past.


End file.
